Charlene, Charlene Who?
by Damon's Charlene
Summary: Now on the Tenth Doctor which means new cover! Ever since watching Doctor Who on her computer, Charlene Davis fell in love with the show and she wishes that she was in that world, having adventures with the Doctor. After falling asleep during a rewatch of the episode Rose, she wakes up and finds herself in the apartment of Rose and Jackie Tyler as Rose's fraternal twin sister!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Hello! Welcome all Time Lords and Companions to my very first Doctor Who fanfic! It's exciting, isn't it?! I just got into this show and I love it! I'm only on season 3 but I have only one more episode to go to finish this season. So far my fav companion has to be Rose and my favorite Doctor would be...well I love Ten and Nine but I think I love Ten more than anything. He's just awesome. Oh and I also love Jack too, he's an interesting character and I really like him and he's hot too so that's a plus. Oh and I'm going to try to keep the Doctor Who characters as in character as I can. Anyway, I'm gonna end this author's note and tell you to please enjoy the prologue to Charlene...Charlene Who?! ... Yes that's what it's called. It's an awesome pun, don't you think? There I go rambling on again lol! This time for real! Please enjoy the chapter and please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

By the way, a huge thanks to my BETA thetigerlilly for editng this! :)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I bit down hard on my lower lip to keep from crying as I watched the Doctor and Rose goodbye scene in the episode, Doomsday. This had to be the fifth time I watched this scene. But even after seeing it that many times, I always cried during it and I knew it would be like that every single time even if I didn't want it to. I recently got into the Doctor Who show after randomly watching the first episode, Rose, on my computer To say I was obsessed with it was an understatement. I heard a knock on my bedroom door but my eyes were still trained on my computer as the last part of the Doctor/Rose scene played.

"Am I ever going to see you again?"

"You can't."

"What're you going to do?"

"Oh, I've got the Tardis. Same old life, last of the Time Lords. "

"On your own. I ... I love you. "

More tears filled my eyes at those words but I forced them not to fall. But I knew by the end of the episode, I was gonna break down like I always did. My thoughts broke by the Doctor speaking on my computer.

"Quite right, too. And I suppose, if it's one last chance to say it, Rose Tyler..."

And I broke down just like I knew I would. I sobbed out loud, covering my mouth with my hand to cover my other ones as the Holo Doctor disappeared and Jackie, Rose's mum, to run and comfort her daughter.

I close my computer and shut my eyes tightly. I hated this scene so much! I was too invested in this show and I knew it.

"Um ... Char..."

With my eyes still filled with tears, I looked up and saw that it was my best friend, Megan Swann. I managed to speak, but my voice was shaking.

"What are you doing here Megan?"

"Don't u remember we have that big English test at school tomorrow?" Megan questioned with raised eyebrows. "Are we supposed to study together for it?"

"Oh sorry, I forgot." I sniffed as I wiped away my tears.

Her eyes filled with concern. "Are you alright?"

I nodded and told her. "Yeah I'm fine. I was just watching the last episode of season 2 of Doctor Who. I always cry during the end of it because Rose leaves." My eyes filled with tears again. "It's just so sad."

"You and your Doctor Who," Megan said amused. "How you got so obsessed with this show I have no idea."

"I'm not obsessed with it," I protested but it was a weak one.

"Yes you are."

I went to protest again but I knew it was no use.

"Fine." I threw my arms in the air. "Happy!"

"Very." Megan grinned as she flopped down on my bed.

I got off my computer chair and grabbed my purse which was on my desk before I looked at Megan, luckily my tears were long gone. "Come on, lets go to your house to study."

"Kay!" Megan got off of my bed and was the first one out the door. I followed her.

Because of this, I didn't see my computer start to open up flashing this bright light but it only lasted for a second and the computer closed again...

-0-

After getting back from Megan's, I had dinner with the family before deciding to go to bed early. I entered my room and headed to my computer. It was still closed just like I left it. Biting my bottom lip, I stared at my computer wanting to watch more Doctor Who. But I knew I had to go to bed so I would be able to take that big test tomorrow. Stupid school...

I started to head to my dresser to get my pajamas but stopped, looking towards my computer again. What the hell? I quickly went over to my computer and opened it up. Since it was still on the Doomsday episode, I clicked out of it and it showed the website where I watched my episodes at. Looking at the list of seasons and it's episodes, I thought about which one i wanted to watch. It didn't take me long to decide. I picked the Rose episode where Rose was first introduced.

I smiled sadly. I clicked on the episode and it started to play. I never finished the episode because I fell asleep. Because of this, I missed something that was going to change my life forever. All by itself my computer made the episode start from the beginning and then a strange light filled the screen. The light seemed to float out of my computer and it covered my entire body. When the light disappeared, I was gone...

-0-

"Charlene, come on now, wake up!"

I groaned as my eyes fluttered open at the sound of a oddly familiar voice. It didn't take me long to realize that I was in a bed. I sat up quickly and ran a hand through my already messed up hair. Why the hell was I in a bed? Didn't I fall asleep on my desk in font of my computer? I was so confused right now... I hated being confused.

"Charlene? Sis? Are you alright?"

The same voice that woke me up broke me out of my confusing thoughts. Why did her voice sound familler and why did she call me sis? I could already feel a headache coming on. I rubbed my temples and I looked towards the voice and I screamed at the sight of Rose Tyler staring RIGHT AT ME! This was too much! My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell back on my bed, everything going black.

**TBC...**


	2. Rose (and Charlene), Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Since this is now a collaboration now, this part is my companion and amazing friend wrote this part of the episode! But I did edit it to fit my writing style. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading it. I'm not gonna talk to much so I hope you enjoy this part! Leave reviews please! :)

Thanks to all my reviews for the prologue! And another thanks to my beta thetigerlilly for correcting stuff! :D

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I woke up with a wet towel pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes, and, sure enough, Rose Tyler was standing above me. Not only her, but Jackie Tyler was too.

"Oh thank God," Rose breathed out in relief. "I thought you'd died or something."

I shook my head. "I think I have," I murmured to myself.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

I quickly dismissed it as I looked up at Rose. "Nothing."

"As long as you're alright, time for you to get ready for work." Jackie said, speaking up for the first time.

"Work?" I asked, really confused.

"Honestly Char, are you really okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes. "Maybe you should stay in from work. We can't have you fainting on people in the shop."

"No! No, I'm fine," I quickly replied, taking the towel off of my forehead and placing it on the table next to my bed. I removed the covers off of me and I got out of the bed, looking up at Rose. "I'm just going to take a shower."

Rose nodded. "You do that, I have a few things to get ready," she told me. "You better be fast, or we'll be late." She looked at me one last time before walking out of the room.

Since I really didn't know what to do or where I was, I took a quick shower. I changed into some clothes, and left the bathroom to go into the kitchen, where Rose was buzzing like a bee. I held back a laugh. She looked so amusing.

I couldn't help but tease her. "Careful, you'll poke someone's eye out with that stinger of yours."

Rose rolled her eyes at me. "Not funny, Charlene...now come on, we're going to be late," she told me, grabbing her bag from the table that was in the kitchen. She leaned over and gave Jackie (who was sitting on the couch in the living room with which was I guess a cup of tea) a kiss on the cheek, and I was about to follow Rose out the door when Jackie called out,

"Oi! What about a kiss for your mum?"

_So Jackie is my mom?_ I squealed to myself. _Then that makes Rose my sister! Sweet! I'm Rose Tyler's sister! That is actually really awesome._

I quickly leaned over and gave Jackie a kiss too. Then Rose and I were out the front door.

Since I really didn't know where I was going, I followed behind Rose the entire time. We had to take the stairs, which I didn't really mind. I liked sports, so I kept my body in shape pretty much all the time which I didn't know was going to be needed.

We got on a bus, and maybe ten minutes later it stopped in front of a store, and we stepped off of it. It was only then I noticed that it was the exact same shop where Rose worked in Doctor Who...which meant that it was the exact same shop where the creepy killer mannequins were.

I must have hesitated before I went in, because Rose grabbed my hand and dragged me inside. "Come on, Char! Why are you so slow today?"

I snapped back to reality as we walked in and I was handed a list of things to do. Since I worked in a shop before, I pretty much knew what everything meant and what needed to be done.

A couple hours later, Rose and I went for our lunch break. It still seemed pretty odd that I was in what I presumed to be the Doctor Who world. We met up with Mickey (the actual Mickey!) and we all had lunch together. Mickey was being really gross, which made Rose laugh, but kinda made me lose my appetite Don't get me wrong, it was actually pretty funny, but really gross. I just packed my sandwich back into my bag, deciding that I would eat it later.

Mickey and Rose kissed goodbye, and before I knew it, we were back in that stuffy old shop again. Every time I passed a mannequin, I had to resist the urge to knock it over and beat it with a stick.

Suddenly, the announcement speaker turned on. "Attention all customers, the store will be closing in five minutes. Thank you."

I finished my last stack, and I went to look for Rose. After I found her, we moved to leave when suddenly the guy at the door called after us.

"Oi!" he said, jingling the bag of money behind us. We groaned and just grabbed the bag from his hand.

We ran to the elevator, and Rose pressed the button. I bounced from foot to foot nervously. Then the elevator dinged, and we both stepped in. The elevator took us all the way to the basement.

We stepped out, and looked both ways. "Wilson?" Rose called as we went left.

"Wilson, we've got the lottery money!" I said loudly as we keep walking. "Wilson."

A few minutes later, we came to a door that said, "H.P. Wilson C.E.O."

I knocked on the door as hard as I could. "Wilson? You there?"

Rose tried opening the door, only to find that it was locked. "Look, we can't hang about 'cause they're closing shop," she explained.

But no one answered and Rose and I shared a look. I decided to try again. "Wilson!"

Again no answer.

"Oh, come on," Rose muttered under her breath. Then we hear a clattering sound, and we both turn our heads to the direction where the sound came from.

"Hello?" I said, but the only response I got was an electronic whine.

"Hello, Wilson, it's Rose and Char!" she called and she went in the direction where the sound came from. After hesitating for a few minutes. I bolted after her. If this is going the way I think it was going, then we were about to meet someone awesome!

"Hello? Wilson?" I tried again. We heard a noise from behind a door, and we walked through it. Rose turned a light on so that we could see better.

"Wilson?" She calls out again, and we walk deeper into the room, looking for Wilson. Shivers crawl up my spine when I saw the killer mannequins. As if on instinct, I grabbed onto Rose's arm tightly. She looks to me. "Something wrong?"

I realized what I had done and quickly took my hand away. "No. Nothing. I'm fine. Basements just creep me out."

Rose laughed "That's what you get for watching horror films all the time!" she teased as we kept walking. "Wilson!" she tried again and I could tell by the tone in her voice that she was getting fed up. I was too.

We had just come to a door when we heard a different door slam shut. We both looked back at it and then looked at each other. Who could have possibly shut the door?

We ran to it together, I got there before her, and I rattled the door, trying to open it. Rose joined in, but even with the two of us, the door wouldn't budge. Suddenly we heard more footsteps, but this time it was coming inside.

"Is that someone mucking about?" Rose called out.

"Who is it?" I yelled right after her.

Rose and I walked farther down, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard a creaking sound. Shivers roll down my spine as we turned around, and Rose and I's mouths dropped way open when we saw the mannequin's head facing us. Then, it started walking towards us. My heart started beating furiously as it continued to walk towards us.

We backed away as Rose laughed nervously. "Heh. You got us. Very funny."

But it kept walking towards us, and, to our horror, more started moving towards us.

"Right, we've got the joke!" Rose yelled.

"I don't think it's a joke, Rose," I whispered, scared out of my mind.

"What are you talking about, Char? Of course it is. It's probably just Derek trying to freak us out. Was this Derek's idea?" She asked loudly.

I grabbed her jacket sleeve. "Rose, I'm pretty sure Derek couldn't come up with something like this."

More of them kept coming to life, so Rose and I had to dodge them at every corner, eventually causing us to ram right into the back wall. As we did, we grabbed each other's hand. The one that first came to life raised its hand for the death blow, and Rose and I shared a caring look before shutting our eyes...

A large, warm hand strongly gripped my own, and I opened my eyes only to reveal that the infamous Doctor was right in front of my face. If I fainted at the sight of Rose Tyler, believe me, it was really hard to fight the urge to pass out when I saw the Doctor.

"Run," he whispered.

Just as we were about to take off, I quickly grabbed Rose's hand so that she would follow us. We narrowly avoided the hand chopping, and we ran through a blue door. I could still hardly believe that I was running while holding the Doctor and Rose Tyler's hands.

Those things were gaining on us, so we had to push ourselves harder. Man, it's a good thing I am in shape!

The Doctor took us into the elevator, and quickly pressed the button. The doors were about to close, but that first mannequin stuck his arm into the slot where the doors were closing. Though this was scary, it was pretty exciting! I could feel the adrenaline coursing through my veins. When I saw that the Doctor was having trouble, I ran over and helped him pull the arm right off.

After we did, Rose looked at us in disbelief. "You two pulled his arm off."

The Doctor and I exchanged looks then we looked back at Rose. "Yeah," we said at the same time. He let go, so now it was just me holding the arm. "Plastic."

"Very clever. Nice trick. Who were they then? Students?" Rose asked, clearly still thinking that this was all a prank. "Is this a student thing, or what?"

"Why would they be students?" he asked, tapping his foot impatiently.

She thought about it for a moment. "I don't know," she finally admitted

"Well you said it." The Doctor said, going back to his earlier point. "Why students?"

"'Cause to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they've got to be students," Rose came up with after a few moments.

The Doctor looked over to her proudly. "That makes sense. Good job."

"Thanks," she said, still really confused.

I rolled my eyes. "She thinks that this was all a trick," I told the Doctor. "But honestly I have never seen a trick that complex. And it seems that pretty much everybody's gone home by now.

The Doctor nodded along with what I was saying. "That makes sense too. Good job to you, too. They're not students, though."

"Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's gonna call the police," Rose tells him.

"Who's Wilson?" he asked.

"Chief Electrician." I explained.

"Wilson's dead," The Doctor said as the elevator doors opened, and he stepped out.

Rose looked over at to me confused, and we run out after the Doctor. "That's not funny, that's sick," she stated.

The Doctor grabbed us by one shoulder. "Hold on, and mind your eyes," he instructed, and pushed us to the side.

"I've had enough of this now!" she cried clearly fed up by what was going on.

I tried not to burst with excitement when I saw that the Doctor was using his sonic screwdriver which was really hard mind you. I quickly covered my eyes as the elevator button sparked. He finished, and started walking.

"Who are you, then?" I asked following after him. It's fun to pretend not to know anything.

"Yeah and who's that lot down there?" Rose asked her own question as she followed behind me.

"I'm the Doctor and they're made of plastic," The Doctor answered as we continued to follow him. "Living, plastic creatures. And they're being controlled by a relay device on the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this." He held up what looked to be like a bomb. "I'm gonna go upstairs, blow them up, and I might well die in the process. But don't worry about me. No." He grabbed our shoulders and pushes us ahead of him. "You two go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast."

"That sounds gross, actually!" I called after him with a grin on my face.

"Don't tell anyone about this because if you do you'll get them killed," he said back before he shut the door, leaving us in utter confusion. The door opened not three seconds after. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. What are your names?"

"I'm Charlene," I answered, pointing to myself, then I pointed to Rose. "This is my sister Rose."

He smiled at us. "Nice to meet you Charlene, Rose. Now run for your lives." The door closed again.

Immediately and not wanting the adrenaline to leave just yet, I moved to open the door again to go inside to try and help him, but Rose grabbed my arm. "What do you think you're doing, Char?"

"I'm going to help him, those mannequin thingies don't look very pretty." I answered as I moved my arm out of Rose's grip before I moved to the door again.

Again Rose grabbed my arm once more before I grabbed the doorknob. "But you know nothing about this guy! He calls himself the Doctor, who does that?" she exclaimed.

"But I feel like I know him. I have to help." I explained to her but this explanation didn't take.

"It's too dangerous," she said quickly. "You heard him, he might get himself killed. He also said to run, and held up a bomb. Now come on!" She shouted out the last thing, and grabbed my hand and made me run.

After we got to where more people were, we slowed down to a lighter pace. We quickly ran across the street, and we narrowly avoided a car. We paused to look at the building, and a HUGE explosion happened inside. Glass shattered everywhere, and the entire place burst into flames. I saw some glass flying towards me, so I covered my face and pulled Rose back with me, who still seemed to be in shock. Rose snapped back into reality, and we both ran home. Because of how fast we were running, I missed the fact that I had passed a blue police box... they hadn't been around since the 1960s...

-0-

"The whole of central London has been closed off as police investigate the fire." Said the reporter blasting from the TV. Rose and I had made it home, and instantly we both crashed onto the couch, still pretty confused as to what actually happened.

"I know, it's on the telly, it's everywhere," Jackie blabbered on the phone. "They're both lucky to be alive!" She went over to us and handed Rose a cup of tea and me a cup of hot chocolate. Hey, I was tired, I liked chocolate when I was tired.

"Honestly, it's aged them, skin like an old Bible," she continued to say into the phone. "Walking in now, you'd think I was their daughter."

Rose and I looked to each other and we both rolled our eyes at Jackie's antics.

"Oh and here's himself," Jackie muttered as Mickey walked in.

"I've been phoning your mobile, both of you! You could've been dead!" he exclaimed. "It's on the news and everything!"

"Yes Mickey, we can clearly see that." I said, pretty annoyed, actually. Mickey was never my favorite character.

He ignored my sarcasm and sat on Rose's other side. "I can't believe that your shop went up." He leaned over and hugged her.

"Don't mind me," I said with a fake sad sigh. "I'll just sit here feeling... cold … neglected."

Mickey rolled his eyes and leaned over to give me a hug too.

"We're all right, honestly, we're fine," Rose said after her boyfriend broke the hug. "Don't make a huge fuss over it."

"Well, what happened?" he asked, settling in beside Rose again.

"We don't know," I answered for the both of us. The Doctor said not to tell anybody, which is what I was doing.

"What was it though, what caused it?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes again. "Mickey, we were outside when the explosion happened, how the hell are we supposed to know?" I snapped.

Jackie walked back in as I put my cup on the little coffee table. "It's Debbie on the end-she knows a man on The Mirror," The Mirror was probably a newspaper or magazine or something. "500 quid for an interview."

"What is there to be interviewed for? We were outside an explosion, not finding life on different planets," I said. Even though there was life on different planets. Well, at least here there are.

But Rose seemed to have a different thought process."Oh that's brilliant! Give it here."

Jackie handed her the phone, but Rose just ended the call. I grinned to myself. Yes! That's my sister, ladies and gentlemen.

"Well, you two have got to find some way of making money," she told us. "Your job's kaput, and I'm not bailing you out." The phone rang again, and she quickly answered it. "Beth. They're alive! I've told them! Sue for compensation. They were within seconds of death!" She said as she walked out of the room.

I sunk further into the couch with a sigh. "Mum is totally blowing this out of proportion."

Mickey looked into Rose's cup. "What're you drinking? Tea! No, no, no, that's no good. That's no good. And you?" He said, looking into my cup. "Hot chocolate? Even worse! You two are in shock. You need something stronger." He grabbed our hands.

"We're fine, really," I said in a reassuring voice.

Mickey ignored us. "Now, come on. You guys deserve a proper drink. We're going down to the pub."

"What happened to drinking never being the answer?" I asked jokingly. I ripped my hand from his grasp. "I'd rather lay around here, thanks. You two go on. Wouldn't want to spoil the couple's fun." I grabbed a blanket from the side of the couch and threw it over me.

Mickey looked to Rose. "All right then. You and me. My treat."

Rose smiled knowingly. "Is there a match on?"

Mickey looked at her in shock. "No! I'm just thinking about you, babe," he said as he sat next to her.

"There's a match on, ain't there?" she asked, still knowingly.

"Way to be concerned for your girlfriend there, Mick," I put in sarcastically.

"Well, that's not the point." Mickey said after a minute. "But we could catch the last five minutes."

"Go on then," she told him. "I'm fine, really. Go. I've got Char to keep me company." She nodded at me.

I pointed to the arm. "Throw that out on your way Mick, will you?"

He nodded, and he and Rose quickly kissed goodbye. He grabbed the arm from the chair, and in a high pitched voice while waving the arm, he said, "Bye-bye Rose! Bye, Charlene!"

Then he pretended that the arm was strangling him, and I nervously chuckled, remembering how that very arm did the very same thing to the Doctor.

-0-

"The fire then spread throughout the store. 15 fireman are in attendance though it's thought there's very little chance of saving the infrastructure." The man on the television continued on with its report.

Having had enough of listening to this, I reached over and change the channel. Rose looked at me in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, noticing the look. "News always bores me. Besides, we already know there was an explosion."

Third person POV...

On his way out of his girlfriend's house, Mickey threw out the plastic arm in a big garbage container, and continued to walk on.

Charlene's POV...

My alarm blared at 7:30 in the morning. I leaned over and pressed the snooze button. I sat up in bed when Jackie's voice called out to me.

"There's no point in getting up, sweetheart. You've got no job to go to."

That was very true, so I sank back into my bed. I tried going back to sleep, but since I was already awake, I couldn't, so I got out of bed, showered, and went and sat down at the table as Jackie made me some tea. Rose was awake too, and sitting at the table next to me.

"There's Finch's," Jackie said as she came out of the kitchen. "You could try them. They've always got jobs." She pointed out.

"Oh great, the Butcher's," I said sarcastically. Man, I showed so much sarcasm here.

"Well, it might do you two good. That shop was giving you two airs and graces. And I'm not joking about compensation." Jackie stood up. "You two have had genuine shock and trauma. Arianna got 2 000 quid off the council just 'cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!" She said, and moved to leave the room. "I know she is Greek, but that's not the point! It was a valid claim." And Jackie was gone.

Rose and I looked to each other and we rolled our eyes at the same time. The door flap sounded, and Rose and I turned our heads into the direction of the sound. We looked to each other again before standing up.

"Mum, you're such a liar. I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're going to get strays!" Rose says as we go to the front door.

"I did it weeks back!" Jackie defended herself.

"No, you thought about it." I said as I leaned down.

We saw that nails were in front of the flap, and that there were holes where it was nailed down. Suddenly, there was something that made the flap move, and we jumped. I looked to Rose, and gently moved her back before I leaned in front of the flap and gently moved it outwards. I opened it all the way, and the Doctor's face was in front of me.

I smiled hugely at the sight of him "Hey!" I get up, and quickly unlock the door before I opened it up.

"What're you two doing here?" he asked, obviously taking in Rose behind me.

"We live here," I answered.

"Well, what do you do that for?"

"'Cause we do" I told him simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"And we're only at home 'cause someone blew up our job," Rose added in pointedly.

He took his sonic screwdrive out and pressed it. "Must've got the wrong signal. You're not plastic, are you?" He tapped my forehead, then Rose's.

"Last time I checked I wasn't." I said as he tapped mine.

"No. Boneheads. Bye, then."

The Doctor moved to leave. Oh, he's not getting away that easily. I grabbed his sleeve.

"You, inside, right now," I said, and pulled him right in.

"Who is it?" Jackie called out.

Rose and I moved to Jackie's room and I told her,"It's about last night. He's from the Inquiry. Give us about, ten minutes." Rose and I left the room to go to the kitchen.

"They deserve compensation." We hear Jackie say as we left the doorway.

Rose began cleaning the front area as I went into the kitchen. "Don't mind the mess, you want a coffee?" I ask him as I made my own. Rose entered too, and began to help me.

"Might as well, thanks, just milk," He answered

"We should go to the Police, Seriously, the three of us," Rose said as we made the coffee.

"Hmph, that won't last. He's gay, and she's an alien." I heard him mutter to himself.

"We're not going to blame you, even if it was some sort of joke that just went wrong." She kept going. Man, this girl can talk! "It said on the news they found a body."

He looked into a mirror that we had in the room. "Ah. Could've been worse. Look at the ears." He said to himself, tapping away at his ears.

"Anyway, if we are going to go to the Police, we want to know what we're saying," Rose said.

I leaned over to look at the Doctor through that window thing that we have. "She sure can talk, can't she?"

He leaned over and nodded. "Yeah, she really can."

Suddenly, there was a rustling sound, and the Doctor asked, "What's that then? Have you got a cat?"

"No," I answered, going back to helping Rose.

"We did have, but there's these strays, they come in off the estate," Rose added.

As I took some milk out of the fridge, I remembered what exactly happened in this scene. I dropped it and run into the room, where the arm was choking the Doctor.

"Oh my God!" I exclaimed loudly.

Rose came into the room with our coffees. She sighed. "You told Mickey to throw that out. You're all the same. Give a man a plastic arm. Anyways, we don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?"

I looked at her in disbelief. "Rose, he's choking!"

She quickly dismissed me. "No, he isn't."

"Yes, he is! His face is turning blue!" I insisted, though I was still standing here not doing anything to help.

"No, it's not, Char."

"Are you colour blind? That colour is blue!" I said, pointing to his face.

The Doctor managed to get it off of his neck, and it went flying in the air. Next thing I know, its plastered itself onto my face!

"Char!" Rose exclaimed, and she and the Doctor tried to get it off my face.

It was choking me, blocking my nose and mouth. The Doctor pulls so hard, that we crash into the glass table. I guessed Jackie couldn't hear because she turned her hair dryer on. We kept trying, and I got pushed back onto the couch.

I was barely breathing now, so it was an immense relief when the Doctor takes out his sonic screwdriver and gets it off my face. First thing I do is take a deep breath in, and Rose wrapped her arms around me.

"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.

"I'm fine, my airwaves were blocked, but other than that, I'm fine." I reassured her.

I looked to the Doctor to see that the arm was still moving its fingers, so the Doctor pressed his screwdriver into its palm, and it died out.

"It's all right, I stopped it," he said, reassuring us. "There you go, you see? Harmless." He threw the arm back to me.

"Do you think?" I asked annoyed. The thing nearly killed me! I hit the Doctor with the arm as hard as I could.

"Ow!" he said, rubbing his arm.

The Doctor suddenly got up and just left but I wasn't letting him get away that easily.

Without pausing to check if Rose was following me, I bolted after him. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off."

"Yes I can," he said as we go down the flight of stairs. "Here I am, this is me, swanning off. See ya!"

"That arm was moving. It tried to kill my sister!" Rose said.

"10 out of 10 for observation." The Doctor muttered.

"You can't just walk away, that's not fair," I pointed out. "You've got to tell us what's going on."

"No, I don't." he said.

We made it to the ground level, and the Doctor opened the door to go outside.

"All right, then, We'll just go to the Police." Rose told him seriously. "We'll tell everyone."

"Yeah and you said that if we did that, we'd get people killed. So, your choice. Tell us, or we'll start talking." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Is that supposed to sound tough?" he asked.

"Yeah, the arm crossing was supposed to emphasize it," I replied with a slight grin.

"While the arm crossing is a nice touch, it doesn't work," he said.

"Who are you?" Rose asked as we continued to follow him.

"Told you, the Doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor What?" I asked, and I have to contain my excitement while asking it.

"Just the Doctor."

"The Doctor?" Rose asked in disbelief.

"Hello!" he said waving a hand at us.

I chuckled. "Is that supposed to sound impressive?"

"Sort of," he agreed.

"Come on, then, you can tell us." I assured him. "We have seen enough."

"Are you the Police?" Rose asked.

"No! I was just...passing through, I'm a long way from home," he answered.

I felt a pierce in my heart at the thought of the Doctor, all sad and alone. I shrugged it off. "But what have we done wrong? How come those plastic things keep coming after us?"

"Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you two," he said sarcastically. "You two were just accidents. You got in the way. That's all."

"It tried to kill me," I pointed out.

"It was after me, not you," he said. "Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cause you've met me."

"So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you?" I ask smugly.

"Sort of, yeah," he answered.

"You're full of it!" Rose exclaimed.

"Sort of, yeah," he repeated.

"But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?" I asked.

"No one."

"What, you're on your own?" Rose asked.

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly," he said.

"Not true! I had a job, and I like to read. So ha!" I said smugly.

"When all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on," he continued, ignoring me.

I reached over and grabbed the plastic arm. "Hey. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're gonna go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that. But if we do, how did you kill it?"

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm," he started. "I cut off the signal, dead."

"So that's radio control?" Rose asked.

"Thought control," The Doctor corrected her.

I tried to comprehend it, and I must have had a weird look on my face, 'cause the Doctor asked, "You all right?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine. So who's controlling it then?"

"Long story," he said vaguely.

"But what's it all for?" I pressed. "I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?" I couldn't help but joke.

We all chuckle, and the Doctor nudged me. "No."

"Oh, no," Rose said, grinning at me.

"It's not a price war," The Doctor said and we laughed again.

"They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you." He sounded serious now, so we stopped laughing. "Do you believe me?" He asked after a moment.

I nodded. "One hundred percent," I said as Rose said at the same time, "No."

The Doctor and Rose gave me an interesting look. "Oh come on. Overthrowing the human race seems believable when it comes to a mannequin race."

The Doctor nodded in agreement, and turned to Rose. "But you're still listening."

Rose stopped walking, so I do too, as the Doctor kept walking. "Really though, Doctor, tell us, who are you?"she asked.

He turned around. "Do you know, like we were saying, about the earth revolving?" he asked.

We nodded, and the Doctor walked up to us. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning, and you just can't quite believe it, 'cause everything looks like it's standing still." He got really close to me. "I can feel it." He took my hand in his warm grip, causing me to slightly blush. "The turn of the earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling 'round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour." I looked up at him in amazement as he continues, "And I can feel it. We're falling through space. You and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He stopped abruptly, and dropped my hand. "That's who I am. Now, forget me, Charlene and Rose Tyler." He leaned over, grabbed the plastic arm, and waved it. "Go home."

He turned and walked away, leaving me and Rose standing there, very confused. After a second, Rose just moved to leave. When she saw that I wasn't following, she grabbed my hand and tugged me along. It only took me a second before I could move my feet.

Then, out of nowhere, we heard a noise. Only I knew that it's actually the sound of the TARDIS. We slowly turned around, trying to find the source of the noise. Then I was running. I remembered where the TARDIS was in this episode, so I was trying to find it. Rose followed me, and I stopped in time to see that the TARDIS was gone.

I turned to Rose. "Wasn't there a box there?" I asked her.

She looked around and shook her head. "No, there wasn't. Come on Char, let's just go home."

She went away but I stood there, staring where the TARDIS once was. When he told us to forget about him, I knew that I couldn't. It wasn't possible. With that thought in mind, I ran as fast I could, running past Rose.

"Oi! Wait for me!"

I heard her call but I continued to run, wanting to get to the apartment as quick as I could.

**TBC...**

**My part is next! Whoop! I hope you enjoyed DreamonAlina's part of the story. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of CCW! Until next time!**


	3. Rose (and Charlene), Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Finally on the last part of my Doctor Who story! Now this one is written by me and not DreamonAlina just so you know. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! :D

A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And thanks to my BETA, thetigetlilly for editing this chapter:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I rushed into the apartment with Rose close behind.

"Char, where are you going?" she questioned.

"I'm gonna find out more about the Doctor," I answered quickly.

"But he told us to forget about him!"

Ignored her, I ran past Jackie and into my bedroom. I searched for a computer but I couldn't find one. I guess I didn't have one in this world. I remembered how in the episode Rose used Mickey's computer to search for the Doctor but I didn't know if I had his phone number in my phone…I didn't even know if I had a cell phone if I Knowing that it was no use, I ran into the kitchen where Rose was.

"Do I have Mickey's phone number in my mobile?" I asked Rose.

She looked at me, confused. "Yes of course you do," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"I need to use his computer to search about the Doctor." I decided to be honest with Rose. She was the only sister I had. I couldn't lie to her about especially since she'd met the Doctor as well. But what was surprising was that, she didn't even want to learn more about him. She was going to forget about him, but I wasn't going to do that. I would have to be a fool to forget someone as great as him.

"Charlene, you saw what that arm did, he's dangerous, just forget about him like he said you should," Rose warned.

I looked at her in disbelief. "Why would you want to forget Rosie?"

"Because…" she trailed off because she couldn't think of an answer.

"Well you can forget about him, but I'm not going to," I said stubbornly. "You won't change my mind."

"Fine." Rose sighed and she looked at me, "I'll come with you. I told Mickey I was going to come over anyway."

"Thank you Rosie!" I squealed, hugging her tightly.

My sister (I could seriously get used to calling her that) laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome." She pulled back from the hug, grabbed my hand, and we left the kitchen.

Jackie stopped us before we could make it past her. "Oi! Where are you two going?"

"We're going to Mickey's house, we'll be back soon," Rose replied.

I nodded. Without waiting for an answer from our mum, we left the living room and out the flat door.

After taking a bus, we made it to Mickey's flat. There were a lot of other ones too. I followed Rose to her boyfriend's flat and Rose was the one who knocked on the door once we got to the door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing Mickey who smiled goofily at the sight of Rose.

"Hey, there's my girl," he greeted as Rose and I entered his apartment. He smacked Rose's ass causing her to jump. I held back a gag. "Kit off," he told her jokingly.

Rose turned to face him and rolled her eyes amused. "Oh shut up."

I turned my head as they kissed, not wanting to interrupt a private moment between the couple. I never did like him and Rose as a couple. Given that was probably only because I loved Rose and the Doctor together specifically the Tenth Doctor.

"Coffee?" Mickey asked us as we walked together.

"Yeah, only if you wash the mug, and I don't mean rinse, I mean wash," she told him seriously.

Before he had time to reply, I interrupted. "Mickey, can I use your computer?"

Mickey nodded. "Yeah," he said, heading to the kitchen with Rose behind him.

"Thanks, Mick!" I called to him as I went in the direction where I thought his room. Since I really wasn't a part of this world, I didn't know.

"Don't read my email!" That was the last thing I heard from Mickey as I found his room and shut the door behind me.

I went over to the computer, this big white one, one that no one had in years. I frowned as I settled myself on the chair. Hopefully I knew how to work this thing. I managed to figure it out and I clicked on the internet. It automatically went to the website that Rose had gone on when she was the one who searched for the Doctor. It was called "Search-Wise." I couldn't help but wonder if goggle had been invented yet. Snapping out of it, I typed in on the search engine 'Doctor Blue Box' and it came up with 493 results. Seeing the first result, I smiled to myself. Here it is… Quickly, I clicked on the site and the blurry picture of the Doctor showed up. I saw where to contact Clive and I typed a quick email. He emailed back and this continued for an hour and we set a time to meet up. After finishing that, I turned off of the computer and left Mickey's bedroom.

-0-

After convincing Mickey to take me down there, we got into his yellow VW bettle with Rose. I tried to convince her to stay away, knowing what was going to happen to Mickey. I didn't want the same thing to happen to her. But since she was a stubborn mule, she ended up going with us. Finally we made it to the house and I climbed out of the car, turning towards Rose and Mickey.

"I'll be back in a couple minutes," I told them.

"We should come in Charlene, you don't know if it's safe or not," Rose said, worry in her voice.

I shook my head. Though I didn't want the same thing to happen to Mickey and now Rose, I knew that this was how it was supposed to go. If I wanted to travel with the Doctor it was the only way, but I felt guilty about it.

"No, you don't have to," I said. "He's safe. He's got a wife and kids."

"Yeah, who told you that?" Mickey retorted. He looked worried too but he sort of hid it more than Rose did. "He did. That's what an internet lunatic murderer would say."

Rose nodded in agreement but I just shook my head.

"Fine, how about this? You two just stay out here to make sure he doesn't kill me," I suggested.

The couple shared a look before sighing together and they looked at me, nodding. I smiled.

"Be back soon," I told them before I crossed the street, making sure there were no cars in my way. I got to the house and knocked on the front door. Seconds later, the door opened revealing a boy around thirteen or fourteen years.

"Hello, I've come to see Clive," I told the kid with a soft smile. "We've been emailing."

"Dad! It's one of your nutters!" the boy called, walking back inside the house. I scowled at his back. I defiantly was not a nutter! The boy disappeared and Clive appeared, looking exactly like he did on the show. He smiled at the sight of me and his eyes showed excitement.

"Hello, you must be Charlene. I'm Clive…obviously."

"Yeah, obviously," I said with a short laugh. "I better tell you now, but my sister and my sister's boyfriend are waiting in the car, just in case you're going to kill me." I looked at Rose and Mickey across the street as I told him this.

"No, good point," he said not at all bothering by them being there. He waved at Mickey and Rose. He walked inside his house gustering for me to at my sister and Mickey one last time, I followed him inside.

"Who is it?" A voice called from upstairs.

"Oh it's something to do with the Doctor, she's been reading the website!" he called. He turned towards me. "Please come through, I'm in the shed."

I nodded and he went off. Not wanting to waste any time, I followed him.

-0-

"A lot of this stuff is quite sensitive, I couldn't just send it to you," Clive said as we entered the shed which was filled with all kinds of stuff.

I went to stand in front of this table and looked at the papers and things that were on it as Clive continued on.

"People might intercept it, if you know what I mean. If you dig deep enough and keep a lively mind, this Doctor keeps cropping up all over the place. Political diaries, conspires theories, even ghost stories. No first name, no last name, just 'the Doctor'." He was now standing next to me with a blue binder in his hand. He sat it down and opened it up before he looked at me. "Always the Doctor. And this title seems to have passed down from father to son. It appears to be an inheritance. That's your Doctor, isn't it?" He pointed and I looked to see he was pointing over at a laptop. Mmm so they did have laptops. Wow…Mickey is way back there in the times. I didn't have to look at it much.

"Yeah, that's him, the big ears give it away," I said and I had to hold back a giggle at how amusing that sounded.

"He does have big ears, doesn't he?" Clive mused before he went back to the subject at hand. "Anyway, I tracked it down to the Washington public achieve just last year. The online photo's enhanced, but if we look at the original…" From the blue binder, he took out an old picture and showed it to me.

It was the picture of President Kennedy's cortege going through Dallas. It didn't take me long to find the Doctor even though the picture was a little bit blurred.

"You see?" he asked.

I looked at him and nodded, waving a hand for him to continue.

"Going back further," he continued, putting away the picture and pulling out another one. He showed it to me. "April 1912. This is a photo of the Daniels family of Southampton and friend." He pointed to the blurry figure of the Doctor and then he looked back at me, explaining, "This was taken the day before they were due to sail off for the New World on the Titanic, and for some unknow reason, they cancelled the trip and survived."

He put that picture away and pulled out a sketch. It was the same Doctor but he looked a little different.

"And here we are. 1883. And look the same lineage. It's identical. This one washed up on the coast of Sumatra on the very day Krakatoa exploded." He took a deep breath, letting it out, before continuing on. The Doctor is a legend woven in history. When disaster comes, he's there. He brings the storm in his wake and he has one constant companion."

I looked at up at him, seeing the serious look on his face. "What is it?"

"Death…"

I forced back a frown. He didn't always bring death. Sure it was sometimes to be expected, him being a Time Lord and all. He couldn't stop every bad thing from happening.

"If the Doctor's back," Clive started, snapping me out of my thoughts. "If you've seen him, Charlene along with your sister, then one thing's for certain. We're all in danger…"

**_Third person POV…_**

Outside of the house, Rose was starting to get impatient waiting for her sister. What was taking her so long? She was beginning to get worried.

"I'm going to go get her, Mickey," Rose told her boyfriend, unable to wait anymore. But when she didn't get a reply, she looked and saw Mickey was staring at something with furrowed eyebrows. Following his gaze she found that he was staring at the rubbish bin. She touched his shoulder. "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Didn't you see it?" he asked, panic in his voice as he looked over at her.

"See what?"

"The bin, it just moved!"

Rose looked at it closely. Mmm, now that he mentioned it … it did look a little closer than before.

"I'm sure that it was your imagination or maybe when we weren't lookin' someone moved it," she said.

"It wasn't my imagination." He changed the subject, "I'm going to check it out. Stay here." He got out of the car leaving Rose in the car but she got out too.

"I'm going to get Char, she's taking too long," she told him as he opened the lid.

He didn't seem to hear her. "Come on then!" he exclaimed loudly into the trash bin.

Shaking her head amused, Rose headed towards Clint's house. But she didn't get far.

"ROSE!"

She whirled around and her eyes widened at the sight of Mickey struggling to get his hands free. It was like the bin had come to life!

"MICKEY!" Rose exclaimed as she rushed over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled, trying to help him get out. But it was no use.

As he continued to pull his hands free and she pulled him from around the waist, the plastic was stretching and the bin started moving madly, growling. It flexed and snapped. Both Rose and Mickey let out collected screams as the trash bin whipped them inside. A moment later, the lid flew up, letting out a burping sound before shutting once again.

_**Charlene's POV...**_

_Finally_ I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was glad to be out of there. That Clive could talk a lot. I headed to Mickey's car and slid into the passenger seat.

"We should get something to eat," I said, looking over at Mickey and Rose. I did notice the shiny skin on both of them and the fixed grins. But I couldn't let them know that. I was going to have to act as normal as possible. "Fancy some pizza?"

"Pizza! P-p-p-pizza," both Rose and Mickey said with the same voice that Mickey and now Rose in the show. It was weird.

I ignored it. "Or we can have Chinese. Though I do love pizza more than Chinese, but if you want that, that's okay with me. But I won't get anything, I can tell you that much."

"Pizza!" Rose and Mickey repeated in that same voice.

"Pizza, it is then," I said brightly as Mickey started the car and weaved off of the road.

-0-

At the Pizza restaurant, Mickey, Rose, and I were sitting at a table and I was babbling on and on, pretending to be oblivious to the fact that they still had shiny skin and the fixed grin.

"I've always wanted to work at a mall; I've never worked at one before so it would be interesting. Sure it's the sort of the same job I had before the shop blew up. But it is a mall so there are a lot of other different shops that would be fun to go to. What do you think Rose? We could work there together like we did at the shop…unless you don't want to."

The plastic Rose didn't say anything but Mickey did.

"So, when did you meet this Doctor?" he asked in that same voice.

"Oh it doesn't matter," I waved it off. "I've forgotten about. There's no need to talk about it."

But he continued to press on. "Because I reckon it started back at the shop, am I right? Was he something to do with that?"

"No really…well maybe…sort of…" I decided to revel but that was it.

"What was he doing there?"

"What does it even matter?" I questioned, titling my head to the side. "It doesn't so I'm not going to talk about it. What's going on with you? You didn't ask these questions in the car when you took me to Clive's house and why aren't you speaking?" I directed the question to Rose. "Normally you would be talking up a storm and yet here you are, all silent and quiet…"

"Will you shut up?!" Plastic Mickey sounded annoyed and I didn't blame him. I sometimes didn't know when to stop talking. I was kind of like Doctor Ten in that way. Given the things he blabbered about were more scientific than anything.

"Calm down, will you, I was just asking my sister a question," I protested, holding my hands out in surrender. "So why is it Rose?" I looked to the Plastic Rose.

But Mickey spoke up again, changing the subject back to the Doctor. "You can trust me Charlene."

I held back a snort as he continued.

"Tell me about the Doctor and what he's planning, and I can help you Charlene. Because that's all I really want to do."

"Tell me why you want to know so much," I retorted.

"Your champagne." I hid a smile at the sound of the Doctor's voice but I didn't look up at him.

"We didn't order any champagne," Mickey said not looking up at the waiter. "Where's the Doctor?"

I was saved by replying because the 'waiter' spoke again.

"Your champagne."

"We didn't order any thanks." I looked up and pretended to be shocked at the sight of the Doctor. Luckily Mickey and Rose didn't notice and they didn't notice him wink at me. I hid a smile and I looked back at the two plastic versions of my sister and my sister's boyfriend. "What's wrong with you two? You don't normally act like this?" I questioned but I was mostly looking at Mickey when I asked this.

"I need to find out how much you know, so where he is?" he demanded.

"I told you I don't know," I snapped, crossing my arms over my chest.

He opened his mouth to say more but the 'waiter' interrupted him.

"Doesn't anybody want this champagne?"

"Look, we didn't order it." Mickey finally looked up and noticed the Doctor. "Ah. Gotcha."

I pretended to finally notice him and I gave a fake gasp as I stood up from my seat.

The Doctor started to shake the bottle viscously as he said with a grin on his face, "Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the _fantastic _friends."

He released the cage around the cork and it flies straight into Plastic Mickey's face. It sank straight into his head and then he spit it out.

"Anyway."

Plastic Mickey quickly got up and turned his hand into a chopper. I decided to flee at this moment but the Plastic Rose grabbed my wrist not letting me get far. I tried to get my wrist free.

As this happened, Mickey smashed the table with the chopper. But the Doctor had him in a headlock and a few hard pulls later, the head was off and every customer that was in the pizza place started screaming. Following the Doctor, I got my wrist free and managed to flip Plastic Rose on her back and I pulled her head off.

"Don't think that's going to stop us," Mickey's head said with a smirk in the Doctor's hands. More screams filled the air when his body got up and started flailing around, same went for Rose. I rushed over to the alarm and turned it quickly.

"Everyone get out! Out now! Get out! Get out! Get out!" I exclaimed to everyone who instantly followed my instructions.

Sharing a look with the Doctor, we both rushed through the kitchens with both of the heads in our grasps while the two bodies started to destroy the restaurant. I pushed myself as hard as I could to get out and I rushed out of the back exit. So did the Doctor but he was sealing the door shut. I ran down the alley, running past the TARTDIS. I noticed it there but if I had went there this soon, it would probably make the Doctor suspicious. But at the end of the alleyway was secured by padlocked gates, blocking my exit. I quickly turned towards the Doctor who was heading my way calmly.

"Can you use your tube thing to open these gates?" I asked quickly.

"Sonic screwdriver," he corrected.

"Well can you use it before we're plastic dinner?"

"Nah." He dismissed my question as he gestured the head in my hands. I threw it to him and he caught it with the hand that didn't have Mickey's head before he started to head towards the TARDIS. "Tell you what, let's go in here."

"But that's just a wooden box," I said, proud that I hadn't fainted or screamed at the sight of it, as I followed him without hesitation. "How's that going to protect us?"

The Doctor didn't respond as he stopped in front of the TARDIS with me right behind him. He unlocked it and he walked in. Excitement grew inside me. I couldn't believe I was going in the TARDIS! It was seriously amazing. I jumped at the sound of someone hammering on this metal door so I knew it was the Plastic Rose and Plastic Mickey. I knew that they were okay but I was still worried about them. I hope that they're okay… Shaking my head, I quickly decided on going into the TARDIS. I went inside, making sure I closed the door and I gasped at the sight of the inside. It was amazing! And it looked exactly like it did on the TV show! With amazement all over my face, I looked around as I walked further into the TARDIS.

"It's bigger on the inside!" I squealed, unable to help myself. "I can't believe it!"

From where he was at trying to hook up the heads to find out where the source was coming from, he turned to me, his eyes flashing with curiosity. I realized what I said and I winced internally and quickly corrected myself.

"I mean, those things will come and follow us in here!"

"The assemblymen hoards of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they tried. Now, shut up for a minute." He turned back to what he was doing and I scowled at him.

"What are you going to do with those heads?" I asked, the scowl gone.

"You see, the arm was too simple, but these heads are perfect," he started to explain as he continued to hook the heads up to cables. "I can use them to trace back to the original source." He finished and he stayed near the control center as he looked at me. "Right. Where do you want to start?"

"I guess we can start with, are you an alien?" I questioned, already knowing the answer to that.

He nodded. "Yes. Is that alright?"

"Yeah…"

"It's called the TARDIS, this thing," the Doctor told me, gesturing around us. "T-A-R-D-I-S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

I couldn't help but burst in tears. I didn't know why but I guessed it was because it'd finally sunk in that I was _actually _here in the Doctor Who show. But of course, the Doctor thought it was for a different reason.

"That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us."

I managed to calm myself by taking deep breaths. I sniffed.

"What about Rose and Mickey? Did they kill them? Are they dead?"

"Oh…" He paused. "I didn't think of that."

"Yeah, I can see that," I said dryly. "Oh and you should know, the heads are melting."

"Melting?" He whirled around and saw that both of the heads were melting on the console, where it was attacked to cables. "Oh, no, no, no, no!" He ran to the Tardis quickly and he started it up. and the sound of the Tardis. It sounded exactly like it did on the show! It also started shaking but not as much as it usually did since we weren't going that far.

"What are you doing?" I questioned even though I knew what he was doing.

"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I got it." But he didn't because then he started freaking out. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!"

The Tardis landed and the Doctor ran out of the Tardis.

"Oi! Where are you going? It's not safe!" I called after him, though I knew it was perfectly safe, and he already out.

I went after him and sure enough, here we were at the same exact spot Rose went in the first episode and it was nighttime so the Ferris Wheel lights were on.

"I lost the signal, I got so close," the Doctor complained, walking towards the boats.

"How did we get here? Does this Tardis fly or something?"

He leaned against the railing as he replied. "Disappears there and reappears here. You wouldn't understand."

I wanted to say 'try me' but I didn't. So instead, I took Rose's line.

"But if we're somewhere else, does this mean the headless thing is on the loose?"

"It melted with the head," he said as he headed towards the Tardis. He sounded annoyed then. "Are you going to witter on all-night?"

"It's defiantly a possibility," I joked. "But no," I sighed then, ran my hand through my hair. "How am I going to explain what happened to Rose to our mum? And I also have to Mickey's mum about him too…"

The Doctor turned to me confused and I looked at him, slightly rolling my eyes.

"For someone so smart, you sure are forgetful."

"Look, if I did forget about some kid called Mickey, and your sister, it's because I'm trying to save the life of every stupid ape blundering on top of this planet, alright?"

"Alright, I get it. By the way, if you're an alien, then how come you sound like you're from the North?"

"Lots of planets have a north."

"And what's a police call box?" I nodded towards the writing on the Tardis.

"It's a telephone box from the 1960s," he said, going to the side of the Tardis. He patted it affectionately and looked at me with a small grin. "It's a disguise."

I chuckled, grinning back. "Well it's a damn good one."

"I know." He patted the Tardis affectionately again, this time smiling smugly.

"So this living plastic, what's it got against us? I mean, we haven't done anything to it?"

"Nothing," he answered. "It loves you. You've got such a good planet. Lots of smoke and oil, plenty of toxins and dioxins in the air, perfect. Just what the Nestene Consciousness needs. It's food stock was destroyed in the war, all its protein plants rotted, so Earth dinner." He finished with a grin, pretending to be eating something with his hands.

I nodded along with him. "Well, is there any way of stopping it?"

He pulled out a tube filled with blue liquid and shook it. "Anti-plastic," he said with a grin.

"Anti-plastic."

"Anti-plastic. But first, I've got to find it." He walked ahead of me. "How can you hide something that big in a city this small?"

"Hide what?" I asked curiously.

He stopped and looked at me. "The transmitter. The consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the single."

"Do you know what it looks like?"

He nodded as he started walking with me following him. "Like a transmitter. Round, massive, slap bang in the middle of London. A huge circular metal structure like a dish, like a wheel." As soon as he said wheel, we stopped in front of the London eye but the Doctor's back was to it so he didn't see it. "Radial. Close to where we're standing. Must be completely invisible." He noticed me staring at something and he asked, What?" I nodded towards the London eye but he still didn't get it. "What?"

I just sighed, grabbed his shoulders, and turned him around so that he was facing the London eye.

"Oh." He turned to me and grinned. "Fantastic!"

I grinned back. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's save the world from distruction," I said enthusiastically.

His grin widened at my enthusiasm and with that, we grabbed hands and ran as fast as we could. Making it to the Westminster bridge, we ran across it and after we were on the other side of the Ferris Wheel, we stopped running.

"Just think, plastic all over the world, every articial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables…"

"The breast implanters," I added.

"Still we've found the transmitter." He nodded to the Ferris Wheel. "The consiouness must be somewhere underneath." He started to look around.

I searched around and I went over to the parapet. Looking over it, I found a large manhole entrance at the bottom of these steps.

"What about here?" I called to the Doctor.

He went over to him and looked over where I was looking at. "Looks good to me."

We looked at each other for a moment before we ran down the steps to the manhole. I stood behind the Doctor as he opened the manhole. Once it was open, there was this bright red light inside. It was bright enough where I had to cover my eyes.

The Doctor was the first one down the ladder that was inside the manhole. I sort of hesitated on going down but that only lasted for a moment. I climbed down the ladder, getting to the bottom in a couple minutes. Looking around I saw that we were in a brick-built area with lots of chains. I followed the Doctor over to the door that was in here. He looked back to see if I was there before he opened the door and we walked through together. After going down more stairs, we found ourselves in a multi-level chamber.

"The Nestene Consciousness, that's it, inside the vat," he told me as we leaned over these bars, looking down at this huge orange blob that was making these growling sounds. "A living plastic creature."

"Great, it looks mad, don't you hear those growling sounds?"

"Yes."

"Are you going to kill it or...?"

"I'm not here to kill it; I've got to give it a chance."

I nodded and I followed the Doctor down yet more stairs but I stopped half way on them while the Doctor went down to this catwalk where it overlooked the vat.

"I seek audience with the Nesture Consciousness," he called to the still growling blob. "Under the peaceful contact according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation."

I watched in semi amazement as the blob flexed.

"Thank you," he told it. "If I might have permission to approach?"

As the blob made a noise in agreement, I noticed two people on the lower level, gripping onto one another.

"Rose! Mickey!" I cried, running down to them.

"Char!" Rose got to her feet at the sight of me.

I got to her and hugged my sister tight. "Yeah, it's me, you're both going to be fine," I comfortedthem.

Mickey shushed us and I looked at him. "That thing down there, the liquid, it can talk!" he cried,freaking out.

I sniffed and my nose wrinkled at the smell coming from of Mickey. "God, you stink Mick." I looked up at the Doctor still holding Rose. "Doctor, they kept them alive."

"Yeah that was always a possibility. Keep them alive to maintain the copy."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "And you didn't think to mention this to me?"

"Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you."

I rolled my eyes at him as he continued down the stairs. I moved to get closer look with Rose still holding onto me and Mickey was gripping my leg. I rolled my eyes again but I didn't tell him to let go.

"Am I addressing the Consciousness?" The Doctor asked. The blob made another sound. "Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of wrap shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off." A sort of face formed in the vet of plastic. "Oh don't give me that. It's an invasion plain and simple. Don't talk constitutional right." The blob snarled and he exclaimed, "I am talking!" The blob quieted and the Doctor continued. "This planet is still starting. These stupid little people have only just learned to walk but they are capable of so much more. I'm asking on their behalf. Please just go."

Seeing these two manakins heading the Doctor's way, I cried out, "Doctor!"

But the two dummies had already grabbed the Doctor. I would have went to help him if it wasn't for Rose and Mickey holding onto me like two scardy cats but I couldn't blame them for that. I watched as one of the dummies took out the anti plastic that the Doctor was gonna use to destroy the vat. The blob roared angrily obviously realizing this.

"That was just for reassurance," he tried to reassure the blob while trying to get out of the dummy that was still holding onto him. "I wasn't going to use it. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not." The blob let out another roar, flexing. "What do you mean?"

Up on this upper level of the chamber, these metal doors slid open, revealing the TARDIS.

"Oh no! They got the TARDIS!" I gasped.

"The what?" Rose and Mickey asked in unison confused.

I didn't have time to reply because the Doctor spoke quickly, still trying to get out of the dummy's grip.

"No. Oh no. Honestly, no." The blob roared again. "Yes that's my ship." The blob let out collective roars telling the Doctor something. His eyes widened at what it was saying. "That's not true! I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!"

My heart constricted at the pain in his voice, wishing he didn't have to lose his people. The blob roared even louder than before. It started flaming in different spots (even where we were but not close where we would eat burnt) and it made the chamber brighter than it was before.

"What's it doing, Doctor?!" I cried, freaking out a little. Actually being a part of this was way different than it was watching it on TV.

"It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor cried over the roaring. "The Nestine's identified its super technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase! It's starting the invasion! Get out, Charlene! Just let it out!"

"You heard him Char! Lets get out of here!" Rose cried, tugging on my arm.

"No!" I shook my head stubbornly. "It's not safe out there Rose and I'm not leaving him." The roaring continued. "Call Mum, Rose, tell her to go home!"

She nodded quickly as she pulled out her mobile, calling Mum.

"Mum? Where are you?" Her eyes widened. "No, go home! Just go home, right now!" When mum hung up, she cried, "Mum! Mum!" She turned to me. "Mum's out there! What can we do?!"

But it was too late to do anything because the blob started to send out bolts of light everywhere.

"It's the activation signal! It's transmitting!" The Eye of the blob lit up with a bright energy.

"It's the end of the world." I heard Rose's frightened voice. I squeezed her arm in comfort.

Serif that I wasn't leaving, the Doctor cried, "Get out Charlene! Just get out! Run!"

I didn't run but Rose sure did. But remembering what happened to the stairs, I ran after her. I caught up to her just in time and I pulled her back just as the strike of energy blew up the ceiling causing both of us to jump and scream.

"The stairs have gone, Rose," I managed to say calmly.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?!" Rose cried in frustration.

I looked around quickly to find another way out as the dummies tried to push the struggling Doctor in the vat.

"The TARDIS!" I cried in realizaion.

I ran up to where the TARDIS was with rose and Mickey close behind. I tried to open it but remembered I didn't have a key at this point.

"Dammit!" I cursed out loud. "I don't have a key!"

"We're going to die!" Mickey cried, gripping the TARDIS in fright.

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at him as I looked around yet another way out. A moment later, I decided to do the same thing Rose did even though I wasn't able to do a move like that but I didn't have any other choice.

"Just leave him!" Mickey cried as I ran around the chamber. "There's nothing you can do!"

"Oh yes there is!" I cried back with enthusiasm as I grabbed an axe next to these series of ropes. "I might not have a job or a future or A levels! But I do have hope of the impossible!"

I cut through one of the robes causing a chain to go my way. I heald it in a firm grip.

"Here goes nothing!" I cried, running as fast as I could.

Swinging along the side of the catwalk, I swung my body towards the dummy that was holding the Doctor. Luckily he moved the dummy and I kicked it as hard as I could, it tumbled and the Doctor pushed it inside the vat. Swinging back, I kicked the other dummy in the bak and it fell into the vat too. The anti plastic (which the dummy had) opened up and fell into the blob. It screamed in pain as it started to turn blue.

"Charlene!" The Doctor exclaimed my name as I swung back towards him. He managed to catch me around the waist and I let go of the chain. "Now we're in trouble," he told me with a slight grin,

Letting go of me, we ran to the TARDIS as explosions started all around us.

"Get in!" I exclaimed to Rose and Mickey, pushing them into the TARDIS once the Doctor opened the TARDIS.

Outside the TARDIS, it dematerialized and then we were gone. Minutes later, we were outside of the Queens Arcade near this row of shut kiosks. Mickey ran out of the TARDIS frightened and ran over to those shutters. Rose and I followed quickly behind him.

Rose took out her mobile and called Mum. I heard her over the phone.

"Rose, Rose, don't go out of the house. Same goes for your sister!"

"Mum, we're fine," Rose said sharing a look with me. "We're still at home. We won't go anywhere..."

Rose and Mum talked for a couple more minutes. Once she was gone, my sister went over to Mickey as I turned around to face the Doctor who was standing in the doorway of the TARDIS.

"Nestene Consciousness. Easy."

I smiled at his comment before I spoke up with my arms crossed. "You were useless in there," I reminded him. I smiled feeling proud of myself. "Besides if it wasn't for me, you'd be dead right now."

"Yes I would, Thank you," he told me sincerely.

"It was no problem at all Doctor," I said, looking at him with soft eyes.

After a couple minutes of silence, the Doctor spoke up. "Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me." I was too shocked to say anything so he continued speaking. "This box just isn't a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of change."

I was speechless; I'd only been dreaming of this moment since the first time i'd watched this episode! Then I was finally able to say something, "Really? You aren't kidding?"

He would have responded if it wasn't or Rose speaking up before him

"Char, you can't go," she told me seriously."He's dangerous and he's an alien. If you go with him you're going to get hurt and I don't want that to happen."

I saw the fear in her eyes. But I wanted to go...I didn't want to repeat the same day over and over. I wanted to travel, do something with my life. From the look in her eyes, I knew that I wouldn't change her mind.

I sighed disappointed and I looked at the Doctor. "I can't go, I would love to but I can't..."

He stared at me for a moment before he nodded in understanding. "Okay. See you around." Thedoors of the TARDIS closed and seconds later, it disappeared and my heart fall, knowing that I wouldn't see him again. He wouldn't come back...not like he did with Rose.

I sighed as Rose told me and Mickey to come on. I followed behind them slowly. Suddenly I heard the noise of the TARDIS and I turned around just as the TARDIS returned. I held back a squeal as the door opened revealing the Doctor. He came back!

"By the way, did I mention it also travels in time?" He smiled at me before he disappeared in the TARDIS.

"Go."

I turned to Rose surprised, wondering what changed her mind.

"Really?" I asked thinking she was joking with me.

Rose nodded. "Yes go see the world," she told me softly.

"Thank you!" I hugged my sister and pulled back. I smiled. "Tell mum I'll be back soon."

Rose nodded and I smiled at her one last time before turning a heel and I ran towards the TARDIS with a grin on my face, ready to begin my journey with the Doctor through time and space.

**TBC...**

**And there's my part! I hope you enjoyed it and please leave review! Until Bex time on DreamonAlina's part! See ya! :D**


	4. The End of the World, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Finally on the second episode of Charlene, Charlene Who? And now it's back to DreamonAlina! I hope you enjoy her part of the End of the World episode! Please leave reviews! :D

A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! And thanks to my beta thetigerlilly for editing and fixing mistakes :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My name is Charlene Davis. I was just an ordinary girl who loved the BBC show called "Doctor Who", when something happened to my laptop. Now, I am in the Doctor Who world, my name is now Charlene Tyler, Jackie Tyler is my mom, Rose Tyler is my twin sister, and now I am the companion of the Doctor. I don't know how I'll get home or how I will follow the episodes, but I do know that this adventure will be... FANTASTIC! And that's just it. Life with the Doctor will be fantastic. I will be very disappointed if it is anything but.

"Well, Charlene Tyler." The Doctor said, throwing a ball into the air. "We can go forwards in time, or backwards. Your choice. What'll it be?"

I thought about it for a moment, then got an idea. "Hang on." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a coin. "Alright. Heads, forward. Tails, backwards."

The Doctor gave me a look. "Are you really deciding where we're going by a coin?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I don't know if wherever we're going has the right currency. I probably won't be able to use this coin." I flipped the coin, and put it onto the back of my hand. I took my hand away, and it turned out to be heads. I looked at the Doctor and grinned. "Forwards it is then."

The Doctor pushed a couple buttons, then asks, "How far?"

I shrugged again. "100 years."

The Doctor spun and pushed a couple more things. Then the TARDIS made its whirring noise, and started moving.

I quickly grabbed a nearby pole with a strong grip so I wouldn't fall over. I looked around me in awe. I'd only ever seen this happen on screen. I never even imagined that it could happen in real life.

We stopped, and the Doctor pointed towards the door. "Go right outside those doors. It's the 22nd century."

I gave him a look of disbelief. "You're kidding."

"That's a bit boring, though, do you want to go further?" he asked excitedly.

I nodded excitedly. "I'm down with that."

"You're down with that?" the Doctor asked with a chuckle.

I punched him in the arm. "Just go!"

More spins and pushes, and more whirring. The Doctor stopped, and looked at me with a grin. "Ten thousand years in the future." He pointed to the door. "Step outside, it's the year 12,005. The new Roman Empire."

I narrowed my eyes. "You think you're so impressive."

"I am so impressive," The Doctor insisted.

I rolled my eyes. "You so wish. You'll never be as impressive as me."

He grinned at me evilly. "Right then. You asked for it!" He pointed a finger at me. "I know exactly where to go."He spins the wheel thing alot, and the whirring sound happens for a long time, before it stops.

"Where are we?" I asked. The Doctor just gestured to the door. I turned my head. "What's out there?" He just repeated the gesture. I rolled my eyes. "Fine, you win. But if I'm mauled by an alien you'll have to explain it to my mum and Rose!"

Suddenly, the Earth glowed as bright as the sun. I fought against the bright light to keep my eyes open.

"This is the day the sun expands." He turned his head to me. "Welcome to the End of the World."

I looked over to him in disbelief. A speaker turned on, and voice calls out, "Shuttles five and six now docking. Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for fifteen thirty nine, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor and I began to walk along a corridor as I asked, "So, when they say guests, does that mean people?"

He shrugged. "Depends what you mean by people. "

I looked at him disbelief. "When I say people, I kinda mean people. Like, humans? What do you mean?" I ask.

"Aliens," The Doctor answered simply.

"Well what are they doing on board this spaceship?" I questioned. "What's all this hype for? Making it bigger than it needs to be, I think." I asked.

"It's not really a spaceship, more like an observation deck, the great and the good are gathering to watch the planet burn," The Doctor explained to me, then he took out his sonic screwdriver to use it on a wall panel.

"What the hell would they do that for?" I asked.

"Fun," The Doctor said as we reached the observation gallery.

We came across a large area with a few display cases and a view of space to the front and above. I couldn't help but touch it, and the Doctor patted my hand away. "Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I mean is, the rich."

"But hold on," I said. "They did this once on Newsround Extra." I remembered this from out of nowhere. "The sun expanding takes hundreds of years."

"Millions," the Doctor corrected. "But the planet's now property of the National Trust. They've been keeping it preserved. See down there? Gravity satellites holding back the sun.

I pointed behind me. "The planet looks the same as ever. I thought the continents shifted and stuff."

"They did, and the Trust shifted them back. That's a classic Earth. But now the money's run out, nature takes over." He explained to me.

"Well, how long's it got?" I asked.

"About half an hour and then the planet gets roasted," he answered.

I pointed downards. "Is that why we're here? I mean, is that what you do? Jump in at the last minute and save the Earth?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not saving it. Time's up."

I wildly gestured. "But what about the people?"

He shrugged. "It's empty. They're all gone. No one left."

I faltered in my steps. "Just me, then."

I was the only human left? Wait, there was Cassandra. But she's only skin, can she really be classified as a human?

A weird, blue-skinned person with golden slit eyes went towards us. "Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, that's nice, thanks." I said sarcastically.

"But how did you get in?" The guy asked. "This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked. They're on their way any second now."

"That's me. I'm a guest. Look, I've got an invitation." He took out his psychic paper wallet thing. "Look. There, you see? It's fine. The Doctor plus one. I'm the Doctor, this is Charlene Tyler. She's my plus one. Is that all right?" He asked, and put the paper away.

"Right then," I said slowly. I pointed after the Steward. "You do realize that guy's blue, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

"Okay," I said slowly again.

Suddenly, the Steward spoke up. "We have in attendance the Doctor and Charlene Tyler." The Doctor waved cheerily, while I toned it down about 20 notches. "Thank you. All staff to their positions."

A lot of small people appeared.

"Hurry, now, thank you," The Steward said. "Quick as we can. Come along, come along. And now, might I introduce the next honoured guest? Representing the Forest of Cheam, we have trees, namely, Jabe, Lute and Coffa."

The doors opened, and a bark-skinned woman entered with two larger male escorts.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you could keep the room circulating, thank you." The Steward pressed a button. "Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, we have the Moxx of Balhoon."

Another blue alien came in, but this time mostly a head and body, sitting on a transport pod.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme." The Steward said as a group black-robed bipeds come in.

The doors opened again. "The inventors of Hypo-slip Travel Systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you." Fur clad reptilian like things come in. Man, how many people are coming?

Then aliens came in all at once. "Cal Spark Plug. Mister and Mrs Pakoo. The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

The trees came up to us, but mostly the Doctor. "The Gift of Peace. I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather." She gave the Doctor a rooted twig in a small pot.

"That's not creepy." I muttered softly under my breath, but the Doctor somehow heard me and nudged me.

"Thank you," he said, handing it to me. "Yes, gifts. Er..." He fumbled around his jacket to find something. "I give you in return air from my lungs." Then he breathed gently on Jabe.

"How intimate,"" Jabe said with a smile.

"There's more where that came from," The Doctor assured her.

"I bet there is," Jabe said, and she left.

The Steward kept talking. "From the Silver Devastation, the sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe."

Then entered a large glass case that can barely make it through the doorway. In it was a giant humanoid head with straggly hair and squinting eyes. The little blue guy came up to us.

"Ah, The Moxx of Balhoon,"" The Doctor said in greeting.

Moxx nodded. "My felicitations on this historical happenstance. I give you the gift of bodily salivas."

Then Moxx spits and it landed right in my face! I cringed, and slowly reached up to wipe it away.

"Thank you very much," The Doctor said to him, and he left.

"Thank you?! He spit in my face!" I exclaimed.

"It was a gift,"" The Doctor tries to assure me but it didn't work.

"A gif-?" I was about to ask when the black-robed group glided up to us.

"Ah! The Adherents of the Repeated Meme. I bring you air from my lungs." The Doctor said, blowing on everyone again.

Then a large metal hand held out a ball.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," A deep, scary voice said. The Doctor took it from his hand, and threw it in the air.

"And last but not least, our very special guest," The Steward said. "Ladies and gentlemen, and trees and multiforms, consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the last Human. The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen."

A face in a piece of thin skin stretched in a rectangular frame was wheeled in by two men hidden in top-to-toe hospital whites. Only one thing that could be. Cassandra.

"Oh, now, don't stare," Cassandra said. "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference. Look how thin I am. Thin and dainty. I don't look a day over two thousand." Then she started panicking. "Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

Instantly, one of her attendants used a pump spray on her. as soon as that's done, she began talking again. "Truly, I am the last Human." I couldn't help but step closer to Cassandra. "My father was a Texan, my mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in its soil." By this time I was behind Cassandra. "I have come to honour them and say goodbye. Oh, no tears, no tears." She said as one of her men wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry. But behold, I bring gifts." A little blue man brought in an egg. "From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg. Legend says it had a wingspan of fifty feet and blew fire from its nostrils. Or was that my third husband?" Everyone politely laughs at her lame joke. "Oh, no. Oh, don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines. And here, another rarity." A 50's juke box was wheeled in. "According to the archives, this was called an iPod."

Is she serious? That was like, the best thing about the 50's, at least according to my Uncle.

"It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers. Play on!"

One of the little attendants pressed a button, a 45 was selected and the strains of Tainted Love by Soft Cell rang out. The Doctor starts dancing a little, smiling the entire time.

"Refreshments will now be served, Earth Death in thirty minutes." The Steward stated.

The lyrics from the song applied to my situation so well, that I just couldn't handle it. It was all really cool, but too much strangeness all at once for a human like me.

I made my way back to where the growing Sun was, and I was staring through a window when a young woman of the same race as the Steward cane around the corner.

I turned my head towards her and I shook my head. "Sorry. Am I allowed to be in here?"

"You have to give us permission to talk," she informed me.

"Er, you have permission," I told her awkwardly.

She smiled at me. "Thank you. And, no, you're not in the way. Guests are allowed anywhere."

I nodded. "Okay."

She went to a wall panel and unlocked it. I walked up to her, and leaned against a panel.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Raffalo," she replied.

"Raffalo?" I repeated, hoping to pronounce it right.

"Yes, miss." She nodded then went on to tell me. "I won't be long, I've just got to carry out some maintenance. There's a tiny little glitch in the Face of Boe's suite. There must be something blocking the system. He's not getting any hot water."

"So, you're a plumber?" I asked.

She nodded. "That's right, miss."

"They still have plumbers?" I asked with a smile.

"I hope so, else I'm out of a job," Raffalo said jokingly.

I chuckled. "Where are you from?"

"Crespallion," she answered

"So, that's a planet, is it?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No. Crespallion's part of the Jaggit Brocade, affiliated to the Scarlet Junction, Convex fifty six. And where are you from, miss? If you don't mind me asking." She looked slightly down, thinking she had asked the wrong thing.

"No, not at all, er, I don't know." I said with a shrug. "A long way away. I just sort of hitched a lift with this man. I didn't even think about it. I don't even know who he is. He's a complete stranger. Anyway, don't let me keep you. Good luck with it." Well he wasn't a complete stranger; I felt like I'd known him for years thanks to watching him on his adventures in the series but I didn't actually know him. I went to leave but Raffalo's voice stopped me and I turned to her.

"Thank you, miss," she thanked me softly. "And er, thank you for the permission. Not many people are that considerate."

"That's insane. I think no matter who you are, people should be considerate. See you later." I waved goodbye to her and I walked away.

**Third person pov...**

After the girl left, Raffalo removed this other wall panel and looked inside. "Now then. Control, I'm at junction nineteen and I think the problem's coming from in here. I'll go inside and have a look." She said this into a walkie talkie.

Before she could crawl into the conduit, there was tapping sound of metal on metal.

"What's that? Is something in there?" she asked. A metal spider came towards her. "Oh! Who are you, then?" She was surprised to see it there but she had a smile on her face. But it scuttled away. "Hold on! If you're an upgrade I just need to register you, that's all. Oh, come back." She wentinside the conduit just as the metal spider returned.

"Ah, there you are. Now, I just need to register your ident." A second one crawled over. "Oh, there's two of you. Got yourself a little mate. I think I'd better report this to Control. How many of you are there? What are you?" More spiders came and charged towards her. "Oh, no, no, no!"

Raffalo got dragged along the conduit, her scream was the last thing that was heard.

-0-

In the Steward's office, he put the gift that he'd gotten on the side table and sat at his desk. The computer beeped and burbled at him and he frowned, confused. "What's that? Well, how should I know?" Shaking his head, he made a broadcast. "Would the owner of the blue box in private gallery fifteen please report to the Steward's office immediately. Guests are reminded that use of teleportation devices is strictly forbidden under Peace Treaty five point four slash cup slash sixteen. Thank you."

He didn't notice that the ball gift he received hatched onto another metal spider...

**TBC...**

**Well there's the end of DreamonAlina's part! I hope you enjoyed it! Part 2 should be much longer. But just so u know me and DreamonAlina will be taking a break for this story until she's done with school which is June 28th just wanted to tell you so you wouldn't be waiting for an update when there won't be one. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :)**


	5. The End of the World, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the second and last part of the End of the World episode! So exciting right! I know I said we wouldn't update until June 28th but we are. But I'm on my own for now but once June 28th hits, DreamonAlina is back and ready to start working ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Though I was over the pressure of being in that room with all those aliens, I didn't feel like going back to find the Doctor. I had heard the Steward call over the intercom about the TARDIS so I knew that he was busy doing that so he wasn't looking for me. I was walking along this corridor that had a bunch of doors on either sides of the wall so I knew I was at the spot where all the guests were standing at. The doors were labeled with who was in what room and I found myself in front of the Face of Boa's room and I stared at it, feeling like I should go in but I didn't know why.

After staring at it for a few moments, I opened the door and peered inside. I could easily see the face of Boa in his tank of water. He was facing this window that showed the glowing sun. I wondered if all of the rooms had this view. They probably did.

Though I had opened the door, I didn't step inside. I don't know why I was hesitating to go in there, but I was. Probably because I hadn't been invited in and he might be busy doing something. But what could a head in a tank do? So I knew it wasn't the latter.

Suddenly I heard a voice in my head and I gasped.

_'You can come on in Miss Charlene; I've been waiting for you.'_

I was frozen in my spot. How did he know my name? And why had he been waiting for me? My eyes widened slightly, thinking that maybe he knew my secret about me being from a different dimension. But I shook that thought away. No, there was no way he knew.

Taking a deep breath, I tentatively stepped inside the room, closing the door behind me.

I walked to the Face of Boa and stood next to him, staring in the direction of the burning Earth.

We both didn't speak for a while. Boa was the first one to break the silence, speaking telepathically in my mind.

_'The Grass certainly is greener where you're from, isn't it?'_

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the cryptic message. I didn't get it.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

He didn't reply so I asked again,

"What do you mean?"

Again he didn't reply. I forced myself not to roll my eyes in exasperation. Geez, was he the Great Dragon or something? I was beginning to get the frustration Merlin felt when the Great Dragon didn't explain anything to him. I stared the face of Boa intently, trying to figure his message out. But I couldn't. Finally I just decided that maybe he was talking about the time I was from now. Yeah, that was it. But it still didn't make sense to why he knew who I was. I had a feeling that was another question for another time so I didn't press on it.

"Well nice talking to you," I said to Boa awkwardly. I turned a heel and walked off, exiting the face of Boa's room.

I found myself, minutes later in the room where me and the Doctor came from. Where the burning sun was. I was moving the ball that those black cloaked aliens gave the Doctor, who had given me it after he received. The plant that Jabe had given the Doctor sat beside me.

Suddenly I heard the sound system go off saying,

"Earth death in twenty minutes."

Then it repeated the same thing and I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, great, thanks for telling me," I grumbled to myself. I didn't need reminding my planet was dying. Given it was years and years in the future but still, I didn't want to think of the planet dying.

Sitting down the ball behind me, I picked up the plant and looked it over. It looked like a regular plant. Not wanting to talk to plant like Rose did, I sat it back down and leaned back, hands pressed to the floor as I looked at the dying earth yet again. I didn't notice the ball opening up and a metal spider crawling out of it. I also didn't notice the spider scanning my hand.

"Charlene? Are you in there?" I heard the Doctor's voice call for me. It was close to he was probably knew the door already.

"Yeah, I'm here!" I called back completely missing the spider that had scattered into an air went when it heard the Doctor's voice.

The sliding doors opened and the Doctor walked in, going to sit down the stairs but further away from me. He grinned.

"What do you think, then?" he asked.

"It's great, real great," I lied but I don't think he noticed. "Once you get past all the aliens, that is." I paused for a moment before continuing. "It's weird looking at the aliens and you realize that they're aliens. You look at them and they're aliens." I knew that what I said sounded lame and out of sorts. I guess I wasn't over the pressure of the aliens after all or maybe it was because the Doctor mentioned them.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South," he joked.

I faintly smiled even though the joke wasn't funny at all. "Yeah I guess so," I said. After a moment of silence, I spoke up again. "You know, you never mentioned where you were from…"

"All over the place," the Doctor replied, not looking at me and I didn't miss the way his shoulder's tensed up when I said this. I knew that he didn't like this subject and who could blame him, I sure couldn't.

"But they all speak English? All aliens can't be speaking the same language. Even if they could, it's highly unlikely."

"No you just hear English," the Doctor replied, grinning again as he looked at me. "It's a gift of the TARDIS. The telepathic field gets inside your brain and translates."

"It's inside my brain?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Well, in a good way," he reassured me but I wasn't reassured.

"So you're telling me, your machine gets inside my head, it gets inside and changes my mind, and you didn't even ask if it was okay."

The grin fell from his face at that. "I didn't think about it like that."

"Yeah I can see that," I said sarcastically. "Of course you didn't think about it, you were too busy thinking of cheap shots about the Deep South." I was getting upset for no reason, but I had to act like I was. Because it was what any normal person would do in a situation like this. "Who are you Doctor? What are you called? What sort of alien are you?"

"I'm just the Doctor."

I held back at a fake snort at the short reply. "Yeah I get that part, but what planet are you from?"

I could tell he was getting angry.

"Well, it's not like you'll know where it is!"

I ignored that and I repeated my question but I softened my voice, this time. "Where are you from Doctor? You can tell me."

He stood up abruptly. "No I can't because this is who I am, right here, right now, alright? All that counts is here and now, and this is me."

"Yeah, and I'm here too Doctor because you brought me here, so just tell me."

He had already walked away from me and was standing with his back to me but I knew he heard me. I opened my mouth to say more to him but was interrupted by the sound system going off again.

"Earth Death is twenty minutes. Earth Death in twenty minutes."

Sighing and knowing that he wouldn't tell me, I stood up and walked over to the Doctor, standing right next to him.

"Fine, you don't have to tell me," I told him softly. "I won't force you to say anything you don't want to." He just glanced at me from the corner of his eye, not looking at me fully. I pulled out my mobile. "Do you think we can get a signal in here?" I asked him.

He just gestured to the mobile, silently telling me to check it out, and I did just that. I checked the signal but there wasn't one so I lifted the mobile higher to see if I could find a spot where I could get one.

"Nope, there's no signal," I finally said, but I still tried to get one. "We're out of range, just a bit."

"Tell you what." The Doctor took my phone and began to take it apart with me watching him from over his shoulder which I had to stand on my tiptoes to do so. Times like this I wished that I wasn't 5'3''. "With a little bit of jiggery pockery."

I giggled a little causing a smile to appear on the Doctor's face. "Is that a technical term, jigger pockery?"

"Yeah, I came first in jiggery pockery," he joked. "What about you?"

This time I laughed as I shook my head. "No, I think that I failed my hullabaloo class in school," I said sarcastically and jokingly.

"Oh." He finished with my phone and handed it back to me. "There you go."

I looked it over. "What did you do to it?" I questioned, looking up at the Doctor.

He nodded towards my phone, obviously telling me to see for myself. I thought about who I wanted to call. I could call Mum or I could call Rose. I decided on calling Mum to just see if Rose had remembered to tell Jackie that I was going to be gone for a few days. I picked 'Mum' on the caller list and clicked call before bringing the phone to my ear. It didn't take long for it to start beeping.

"Hello?" I heard Jackie's voice over the phone and I gave the Doctor a fake disbelieving look on my face.

"It worked," I said amazed and he smiled at me widely.

"Charlene? Is that you? What worked?" Mum asked, reminding me that she was on the phone.

"Yes Mum, it's me," I answered, moving my gaze away from the Doctor.

"What is it? What's wrong? What have I done now?"

"Nothing Mum, I just wanted to call to make sure your okay," I told her softly.

I knew that a confused look crossed Jackie's face when I said as she said, "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

I didn't answer instead I asked, "Did Rose tell you I was going to be gone for a few days?"

"Yes she did, said something about you spending the night over at a friend's house, yeah?"

I nodded. "Yeah, that's it." I pretended to remember why I called her in the first place. "I remember why I was calling; I just wanted to tell you that I'm staying over at my friend's house for one more night."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No, I'm fine. Top of the world." From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor smile again at the 'top of the world' comment.

Jackie hung up the phone and I brought my mobile away from my ear, looking down at it.

"Think, that's amazing, wait till you see the bill."

"That was five billion years ago," I murmured to myself but it was clear so the Doctor heard me and he nodded. "So she's dead now and my sister is too. Five billion years later, my mum and Rose are dead."

"Bundle of laughs you are."

I smacked him in the arm, not lightly mind you.

"Ow! What was that for?" he asked.

But I didn't have time to ask because suddenly, the space station started to shake like there was an earthquake.

"What the hell…?" I muttered in fake confusion as the Doctor said at the same time,

"That's not supposed to happen…"

'_You think'_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

* * *

We entered the observation gallery a few minutes later. The Doctor headed over to this thing with me following him.

"That wasn't the gravity pocket, I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," he said as he opened it open, revealing a pad. He slid his finger down it once or twice before asking, "What do you think Jabe?"

We turned around the find Jabe who had given the Doctor that plant was behind us.

"Listened to the engines," the Doctor said to Jabe. "They've pitched up about thirty Hertz. That dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe responded.

"Where's the engine room?"

"I don't know, but the maintenance duct is just behind our guest suite, I could show you…" She glanced at me. "And your wife."

"She's not my wife," The Doctor denied quickly.

"Yeah, see no ring on finger," I said, flashing my bare, ring free fingers.

"So she's your partner then?" Jabe asked as if she didn't hear me.

The Doctor shook his head. "No."

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute?"

I scoffed feeling insulted and I opened my mouth to tell her off but a nudge from the Doctor stopped me from doing so. So instead I said managing to stay calm.

"Whatever I am, it must be invisible. Do you mind?" I gestured to the two of them. "Tell you what, why don't you two go and pollinate. I'm going to catch up with family. Quick word with Michael Jackson." I pointed to Cassandra and headed towards her.

"Don't start a fight."

"No promises," I told him in a sing song voice as I turned around to see Jabe and the Doctor heading out, arm in arm. "And I want you home by midnight!" I called with fake sternness as they exited through the sliding doors. With that, I started to head towards Cassandra once more.

* * *

"Soon, the sun will blossom into a red giant and my planet will die," Cassandra said as she was pushed to get a closer look at the burning earth. I was right beside her. We stopped and looked out at the Earth as she continued speaking, "That's where I used to live, when I was a little boy, down there. Mummy and Daddy had a little house built into the side of Los Angeles Crevice. I'd have such fun."

"Not that wasn't interesting," I started off, forcing myself not to roll my eyes. Like this piece of skin cared about her planet dying, giving the plan she had. "But what happened to the human race? Where did it go?"

"They say mankind has touched every star in the sky."

"So, you're not the last human?" I questioned.

"I am the last pure human." A sort of disgusted look appeared on Cassandra's face if you could call it that. "The others mingled. Oh they call themselves the new humans and Proto-humans and Digi-humans, even 'Humanish, but you know what I call them…" Her voice turned into a whisper as if what she was going to say was a curse word, "Mongrels."

"Right," I said slowly. "And you stayed behind."

"I kept myself pure."

This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes just like I did when I watched the episode at home for the first time. She calls herself but was she really? She was just skin now, all that was pure about her disappeared with all those surgery she had.

"How many operations have you had?"

"Seven hundred and eight," Cassandra replied proudly. "Next week, it's seven hundred and nine." She glanced at me. "Is that why you wanted a word?"

I snorted in response to that, earning narrowed eyes from Cassandra. "Of course not, I would rather die than you look like you, a bitchy trampoline," I said rather snappishly.

"Oh well. What do you know?"

"I was born on that planet," I snapped. Well technically I was born on Earth but not this Earth in this world, but whatever. "And so was my mum, and so was my Dad, and so was my sister, and that officially makes me the last human, not you. Everything human about you disappeared, it got nipped and tucked, from all those damn surgeries you had. So now you just look skin and lipstick. And that's it…and that's all you ever will be now. It was nice talking to you Cassandra."

_'Not'_ I thought in my mind sarcastically as I stormed off, missing the fact that the black cloaked figures had stared after me.

I went through the sliding doors and walked down the corridor, to blow off some steam. It worked. So now that was my mind was clear, I remembered the fact that Jabe was going to die, trying to keep the space ship from burning up. I didn't like it when she died so I was going to try and stop it.

I tried to find the maintenance room in the guest suite but I couldn't find it.

Before I could search more, those black cloaked aliens appeared in front of me. I tried to run, remembering what happened with Rose. I sure as hell didn't want to be trapped in that room. But as I tried to run, I got hit in the back of the head and fell forward, blacking out.

* * *

By the time, I came to, I found myself in the room where Rose had been taken to once she got knocked out.

"Dammit!" I cured loudly as I noticed the deathly glare beginning to fill the room. I got to my feet quickly and rushed towards the door, knocking wildly at it.

"Let me out! I'm not going to die in here, you hear me!" I screeched as loud as I could to no one in particular.

"Sun filter descending. Sun filer descending."

Moments later, I heard the Doctor's voice. Finally!

"Get me out of here!" I cried, still banging on the door.

"Oh, well, it would be you."

"I heard that!" I cried annoyance in my voice. "Now let me out of here! I am not going to die in here!"

"Calm down Charlene." He did not just say that! You never tell a woman to calm down! "And hold on, give us two ticks."

The scorching rays reached the top of the door. Luckily not hitting me…at least not yet. The computer kept on saying that the sun filer was descending when suddenly it said,

"Sun filer rising."

I sighed in relief, leaning against the door, looking up and watching the sun rays got back up the door. But the relief was gone seconds later because the computer started to say,

"Sun filer descending."

"You got to be kidding me!" I cried, throwing my arms up in exasperation. "Stop mucking about and open the damn door Doctor!"

"I'm not mucking about. It's fighting back."

"I don't care just open the door!"

"I know!"

Okay enough of this! I ran from the door and ran down the steps, hiding down there as the glare moved down the door.

"It burned the lock!" I cried, it almost sounding like a sob. "I don't want to die!"

"You're not going to die Charlene. Stop being melodramatic."

I didn't respond to that. Again the computer kept on saying the sun filter was descending then once again, it said it was rising. Because of that, I ran back to the door as the Doctor said,

"The whole thing's jammed. I can't open the door. Stay there! Don't move!"

I rolled my eyes exasperated. "Where the hell am I supposed to go, Doctor?! I'm in a burning room and the lock has been burned off!"

But I didn't get response so I knew the Doctor had run off. I finally noticed how hot it was getting so I quickly took off my white hoodie that zipped up and tucked into my lap as I slid to the ground with my legs tucked up to my chest.

"Earth death in twenty minutes."

Though I was excited to be in this world and I knew that I wouldn't die, at this moment, I wanted to go home. Back to my normal life, back to my world. I closed my eyes, thinking of my mom, my dad, my brother, and Megan, wishing I could tell them I loved them for one final time.

After a while, it was all over. I sat there, watching the remains of home floating by and I sighed. I didn't want to get up, knowing that all those aliens had died (except for a few). Including Jabe. Tears sprang into my eyes at that. I could have saved her if it wasn't for that black cloaked aliens didn't knock me out. Knowing I couldn't stay here forever, I stood up and walked back to the observation desk.

I walked through, looking at the Moxx of Balhoon who had gotten burned by the glare. My heart dropped and my eyes sprung with tears again, looking at all the devastation that Cassandra caused. It wasn't fair.

I stopped walking and looked up at the sliding doors to see the Doctor entering through them. I watched with sad eyes as he went over to the other two trees, Jabe's family, telling them the bad news. Tears sprung into my eyes again as the two trees hugged each other, obviously crying.

"It's all my fault," I whispered to myself, wrapping my arms around myself. I hated how emotional I was getting. I knew it wasn't my fault, but it sure felt like it. With all I know, I could save people but I knew that I couldn't save everyone…but I wished I could. I wiped my eyes getting rid of the tears just as the Doctor came up to me. "Are you alright?" I asked even though I knew he wasn't.

"Yeah I'm fine," he said. "I'm full of ideas, I'm bristling with them." The anger was clear in his voice as he continued speaking. "Idea number one, teleportation through five thousand degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby." He went over to this alleged ostrich egg and he smashed it open, revealing a small device. "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed." He turned the device and Cassandra's voice could be heard as she started to be beamed back in.

"Oh, you should have seen their little alien faces." She was back and she looked at everyone who was looking at her in surprise. "Oh."

"The last human," The Doctor said with a dark look on his face.

Cassandra was starting to look nervous as she said, "So, you passed my little test bravo. This makes you eligible to join, er, the human club."

"People have died Cassandra. You murdered them."

"It depends on your definition of people," Cassandra said to the Doctor and I scowled at her. "And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court, then, _Doctor_, and watch me smile and cry and flutter…" She was starting to creek as she said this and I couldn't help but point that out.

"And creak?" I said smugly.

"And what?" Cassandra sounded confused. She couldn't hear, she probably wished she had ears now.

"Creak," The Doctor told her. "You're creaking."

"What?" Finally she could feel it and she started freaking out. "Ah! I'm drying out! Oh sweet heavens. Moisturise me, moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!" She moaned in pain and I didn't feel sorry for her, not one bit.

"You raised the temperature," The Doctor reminded her.

"Have pity!" Cassandra cried as she continued to creak. "Moisturise me! Oh, oh, Doctor. I'm sorry. I'll do anything."

I stepped closer to the Doctor. "Help her," I told him softly. I couldn't help it. That's what I get for being an empathetic person.

"Everything has it time and everything dies," The Doctor said darkly.

"I'm too young!" Cassandra cried again. Then Splat! She had exploded, bits of her flying into the wall causing me to have to duck to not get hit by it.

It was a while later, and I was standing in front of where the Earth once was, watching as the asteroids that were once the Earth as they floated by the red giant sun. I felt someone stand beside me and I knew it was the Doctor as he was the one besides me that were still here.

"The end of the earth," I said softly, not looking at him. "It's all gone. We were too busy saving ourselves to see the world go. All those years, all that history, and no one was even looking. It's just…" I trailed off when I felt a warm hand grip my own and I looked at the Doctor.

"Come with me," he told me.

I nodded as he began to lead me away.

* * *

I stepped out of the TARDIS and I found that we were back in London, standing in the middle of teeming people going about their daily lives. I smiled to myself as I heard a baby crying, a man laughing, and someone calling out,

"Big Issue! Big Issue!"

I was so happy seeing all of this. It reminded me that the Earth wasn't gone yet and that there were still people living their lives.

"You think it'll last forever, people and cares, and concrete, but it won't." I looked at the Doctor at that. "One day it's all gone." He looked up at the sky with me still looking at him. "Even the sky." A sad look crossed his eyes and I smiled sadly to myself, knowing he was thinking about his planet. "My planet's gone. It's dead. It burned like the Earth. It's just rocks and dust before it's time."

I stared at him for a moment before asking, "What happened?"

"There was a war and we lost."

"A war with who?" I asked but he didn't respond to that. I cleared my throat. "I mean, what happened to your people?"

"I'm a Time Lord," he said, looking at me. "I'm the last of the Time Lords. They're all gone. I'm the only survivor. I'm left traveling on my own 'cos there's no one else."

I placed a hand on his arm, smiling at him softly. "Not anymore, you got me."

He smiled back at me and placed his hand on mine which was still touching his arm. We stood for a moment, just smiling. But then I realized where my hand was and I blushed lightly, removing my hand from his arm. I would have tried to hide the blush but it was too late for that as the Doctor had already seen it.

The smile fell from his face and he looked at me seriously. "Are you sure you want to stay? You've seen how dangerous it is. I can take you home if that's what you want."

I shook my head. "No, I don't want to leave," I told him softly. "Sure I know it's dangerous, but what's life without a little danger." I winked at him and he chuckled. Suddenly a smell went up my nose, it smelted really great and it made me hungry. "Can you smell chips?" I asked a little bit too excitedly if you asked but it made the Doctor chuckle and grin at me.

"Yeah. Yeah."

"I want chips."

His grin seemed to widen at that. "Me too."

I beamed. "Great, now before you take me back into the TARDIS, let's get some chips, and you can pay."

"I got no money," he told me with a shrug.

"Wow, you're some date," I said sarcastically but I was grinning. I nudged him in the side. "Come on then, tightwad, chips are on me. We've only got five billion years till the shops close." I joked and he laughed and with that, we went to get chips. If today was this exciting, I couldn't wait to see what tomorrow would bring.

**TBC...**

**And there's the end of the End of The World episode! :D Charlene's outfit for this episode is on polyvore so check them out! Also her outfit for the next episode is on polyvore too. Oh and the scenes you don't see, they happened, I just didn't do them since they would have gone the same. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	6. The Unquiet Dead, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of the Unquiet Dead episode! I did two chapters in one day. I love it when that happens so you don't have to wait that long for a new chapter hehe. Anyway, I won't keep you from reading the first part so go on and tell me what you think in a review! :D

A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I tried to hold the best I could as the TARDIS was in a jerky flight. I almost fell but managed to grab onto a pole, keeping me upright.

"Hold that one down!" The Doctor cried over the shaking.

"Hold what one down!" I shouted.

"That one!" He pointed at what he wanted to hold down and I did just that. I kept a firm grip. "Hold that one down!"

"I am holding it down!"

"Well, hold both of them down."

I tried to stretch across half of the console and went to hold the other the other thing. "It's not going to work.

"Oi! I promised you a time machine and that's what you're getting."

"I know that, but it's still not going to work!" Those the TARDIS was still jerky around, luckily I was managed to keep the things the Doctor told me to hold down.

The Doctor ignored that part. "Now you've see the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860." He grinned at me, gripping the console to keep from falling. "How does 1860 sound?"

"Perfect!" I grinned back at him, pumping a excited arm in the air. "Whoa!" Because of the arm thing, I almost tumbled to the ground when the TARDIS made a jerky movement. But thankfully, I grabbed a nearby pole before I could.

"Alright there, Charlene?"

"Fine, just perfect," I said sarcastically, puffing out air to move a piece of hair that moved to my face because of me almost falling. "Just get us to 1860."

Grinning, he said, "Hold on, here we go!" Moving forward, he pushed a level down and we both grinned at each other. I would never get used to this!

Although we both tried our hardest not to fall down, we ended up falling to the floor. But because of the excitement of going to the past, I ended up laughing when I fell, along with the Doctor.

"That was fun!" I giggled as I stood up brushing myself off.

"You're telling me," he said as he stood up and headed over to the computer that was there on the console. "Are you alright?"

"Just fine, nothing's broken," I said happily as I went to stand beside him. "Did we make it? Where are we?" But I corrected myself. "I mean, when are we?"

He nodded. "I did it," he told me, replying to my first question. "Give the man a medal." He looked back at the computer. "Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860." He gave a joyful laugh as he leaned back from the computer, crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's Christmas!" I was practically bouncing with excitement. "I love Christmas!"

He grinned at my excitement as he gestured to the TARDIS doors. "All yours."

"It's so awesome." I laughed happily. "Think about it Christmas. 1860. It only happens once, and it's gone, finished, caput, never to happen again. Except for you." I looked at him, amazement in my eyes. "You can go back and see days that are dead and gone a hundred thousand sunsets again." I shook my head, still amazement by it all. "No wonder you don't want to sit still."

"Not bad of a life."

"No it's not, especially with two," I said, smiling at him, earning a smile back. Forgetting that I needed clothes for this time person, I practically started skipping towards the door.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?"

I stopped and turned to face the Doctor, confusion in my eyes. "Going out."

"Get out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot, Barberaella."

I looked down at myself, frowning. Yeah I could see what he meant. What I was wearing defiantly didn't fit in with this time period. I looked up at him as he spoke again.

"There's a wardrobe through there," he said, pointing in the direction he was talking about. "First left, second right, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, fifth door on your left. Hurry!"

He didn't have to tell me twice. I hurried in the direction he told me to, missing the wide smile on his face. After getting lost just once, I found the wardrobe room. Stepping inside, I looked around in amazement at all the clothes.

"Wow," I breathed out. I laughed excitedly as I began to search around for the right clothes to wear.

Luckily it didn't take me that long to find something to wear. I quickly got dressed, got my hair pulled up, put on a black cloak since it was going to be cold out there, put on some black rose earrings, and I slipped on some black flat shoes as I made my way out of the wardrobe room.

Finding my way easily back to the console room, I stopped on this cross walk when I noticed the Doctor was working under the console. Not making myself known just yet, I looked down at myself. I wonder how he was going to react when he saw me in this… But I shook my head out of it, knowing he wouldn't think anything of it. He didn't when it was Rose so why would he with me?

I started to walk again, stopping just as the Doctor looked up from what he was working on and he looked at me like he was seeing me for the first time. It made me blush.

"Blimey," he muttered, continuing to stare at me.

"Don't laugh," I warned him, still blushing.

"You look beautiful."

My blush deepened at that but the Doctor seemed to realize what he said because he then shrugged.

"Considering."

The blush disappeared and I couldn't help but scowl at him. What a way to break the moment…not that it was a moment… but whatever.

"Considering what?" I asked with raised eyebrows as I still had a scowl on my face.

"I just mean, that you're human," the Doctor told me lamely.

"Okay," I said slowly. I changed the subject, gesturing to what he was wearing. "Aren't you going to change?"

"I've changed my jumper." He stood up. "Come on." He started to walk off but I stopped him, the grin back in place.

"You stay there," I told him. "You've done this before. This is mine." I skipped over to the doors excitement in my features. I opened the TARDIS doors revealing that we had landed on a street and snow was covering the ground and snow was also falling. It looked beautiful.

I put one foot out the TARDIS and I grinned widely at the sound the snow made when I did that. With that, I stepped out of the TARDIS fully and walked forward, still looking around in amazement.

"Ready to do this?" I turned around to face the Doctor standing there, holding out his arm with a smile on his face.

"Yes!" I grinned as I slipped my arm through his.

"Here we go," he started to say as we walked down the street away from the TARDIS. He smiled at me. "History."

Before I knew it, we were in a small town and we continued to walk down the street while the choir that was nearby sang God Rest Ye Merry Gentleman. It was amazing to be in this time period. It was just as beautiful as I imagined it would be.

We past someone who was buying newspaper and the Doctor brought one, looking through it as we continued to walk.

"I got the flight a bit wrong," he said, closing up the newspaper.

I was still just so happy to be here that I didn't care if he did get it wrong and I told him just that. "I don't care."

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I don't care," I repeated.

"And it's not Naples."

I shook my head, still grinning. I probably looked like a mad person from how much I was grinning, but I didn't care about that either.

"It's Cardiff."

I would have replied with a 'I don't care' again but then I remembered that Rose had stopped in her tracks at that so that's what I did even if I had no idea why Rose had stopped in the first.

"Right," I said slowly before following the Doctor again.

We made it to the theater when there were loud screams. It made the Doctor grin.

"That's more like it!"

And off we went, running into the Theater which was running amuck.

"Fantastic," The Doctor said, seeing the blue gas flying around.

"How is that fantastic!?" I called over the craziness that was the Theater. But the Doctor was already gone, heading towards the stage.

Looking around, I noticed the familiar faces of Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed, going over to a fallen corpse which I remembered was the thing that made the blue gas fly around.

"Oi! Leave her alone!" I cried to them as they picked up the corpse. Knowing the Doctor had noticed them too, I called to him, "Doctor, I'll get them!"

I heard him call a 'be careful!' as I picked up my skirts and began running after Gwyneth and Mr. Sneed.

I managed to catch them just as they were putting the corpse into the hearse.

"What are you doing?!" I exclaimed to Gwyneth, trying to fight my way to the woman but the maid blocked my way.

"Oh, it's a tragedy miss. Don't worry yourself. Me and my master will deal with it. The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get to the infirmary."

I took a step back and crossed my arms. "Fine then, if that's the case then you won't mind if I check it out. Unless you're lying and you wouldn't do that, would you?"

Gwyneth sputtered but didn't stop me from checking her out. My eyes widened in fake horror.

"She's dead! Oh, my gods, what'd you do to her?"

Suddenly I felt someone press a cloth hard on my mouth. I struggled to get who I knew was Mr. Sneed off of me but it was too late. My eyes rolled in the back of my head and I fell forward, blacking out. _Geez, I've been doing that a lot lately…_

-0-

Groaning, I woke up from unconsciousness. I looked around and found that I was in the room that Rose had woken up at. Remembering what had happened in the episode, I snapped my head towards the coffins and I got to my feet, peering into one of them, recognizing the guy from the beginning of the episode. I bent down to get a closer look but then suddenly, his eyes opened and I screamed, tumbling backwards as the man climbed out of the coffin.

"Get away from me!" I screeched, backing into the closed door as the man walked in a zombie like state towards me. The lady, in the coffin next to the guy, climbed out of her coffin and started to walk towards me the same way.

Turning around quickly, I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Let me out! Let me out!" I cried, hitting the door as hard as I could, hoping someone would come and rescue me. The Doctor would come for me, I was sure of it! He hadn't let me down before.

Quickly thinking, I turned back around just as quickly and grabbed a nearby vase throwing it at the guy who tumbled back but only slightly. It didn't work.

So I went back to screaming and hitting the door, "Let me out! Someone open the door! Open the door!"

But then, the guy grabbed me from behind, covering my mouth. I kicked and screamed in his grip and I finally bit into his hand but that didn't work either. Finally the door was kicked up revealing the Doctor, Charles Dickens, Gwyneth, and Mr. Sneed.

"I think this is my dance." The Doctor quickly pulled me away from Redpath (I just remembered what his name was). He pulled me slightly behind him, wrapped an arm around my waist protectively. I breathed an internal sigh of relief, glad to be safe.

"It's a prank, it must be," Charles said, shaking his head, not believing what he was seeing. "We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not. The dead are walking." He looked to me with a smile. "Hi."

"Hi," I said back with my own smile. I nodded to Charles and though I knew who he was, I asked, "Who's your friend?"

"Charles Dickens."

"Really? Sweet," I said, grinning.

The Doctor nodded his agreement before he turned towards Redpath and his mother. "My name's the Doctor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"Failing, open the rift, we're dying," Redpath replied in his voice but there was another voice mixed in. It was weird. "Trapped in this form. Cannot sustain. Help us."

They both let out screams as the gas left them and it returned to the gas lamp causing the corpses to collapse.

-0-

Now we were all in the living room, and I was pacing back and forth, ranting to Mr. Sneed.

"I can't believe that you drugged me! Who does that? And then you kidnap me like your some psychopath? And don't you think I didn't feel you hand touch my bum, you dirty old man! I could so hit you right now!" The Doctor looked amused by my rant but Mr. Sneed wasn't.

"I won't be spoken to like this!" he exclaimed.

"I don't give a damn!" I cried, glaring at him as I threw my arms in the air. "And then you just leave me to get killed by dead people! What the hell were you thinking?!" He didn't say anything and I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest. "Well aren't you going to say anything?"

"It's not my fault," Mr. Sneed said, looking at us. "It's this house. It always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back, and then the stiffs…"

"That's a nice way to call them, didn't you hear the saying 'not to the insult the dead', who knows it could make this place more haunted than it already is," I said, making my voice sound scary at the end causing a scared look to appear on Mr. Sneed's face.

"I mean, er, the dear departed started getting restless," Mr. Sneed quickly corrected himself.

I giggled to myself amused.

"Tommyrot," Charles muttered, taking a sip of his tea.

"You witnessed it," Mr. Sneed pointed out. "Can't keep the beggars down sir. They walk. And it's the queerest thing, but they hang on to scraps."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Gwyneth place the Doctor's tea cup on the mantel piece beside him.

"Two sugars, sir, just how you like it," she said to him before walking off, missing the look that the Doctor gave as she did so.

"One old fellow who used to be a saxton almost walked into his own memorial service," Mr. Sneed told Charles. "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir, just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy." Charles still tried to deny it as he stood up from his seat.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at him in exasperation. "Oh Charles, you were there."

"Yeah, even if it is unbelievable, you can't keep on denying what you saw for yourself," I added in.

Charles ignored that. "I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up." Charles looked taken aback as the Doctor turned to look at Mr. Sneed. "What about the gas?"

"That's new, sir," Mr. Sneed told him honestly. "Never seen anything like it."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Mean it's getting stronger, the rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"What are you going on about? What's the rift?" I asked curiously.

"A weak point in time and space," The Doctor started to explain. "A connection between this place and another. That's the cause of ghost stories, most of the time."

"Oh." I nodded. "Looks like you got the wrong end of that deal when you brought this house," I said, looking at Mr. Sneed.

He seemed to realize this too. "That's how I got the house so cheap," he said.

"Yep," I said popping the 'p' but this was ignored.

"Stories going back generations," Mr. Sneed finished off.

There was a slamming of a door causing me to look up, knowing that Charles had left the living room.

"Echoes in the dark, queer songs in the air, and this feeling like a shadow passing over your soul."

I shivered as chill came over me.

"Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business," Mr. Sneed said. "Just what people expect from a old trade like mine."

Seeing Gwyneth starting to leave with the dishes, I followed her.

"Let me help you with that," I offered causing a surprised look to appear on her face.

"It's fine miss, I can do it on my own," she told me quietly. "You shouldn't be helping. It's not right."

"Just let me help, I don't really want to stay in here." I nodded towards Mr. Sneed then said in a whisper, "If you know what I mean."

A smile came on her face. "Alright, if your sure."

I gave her a grin as I nodded. "I am."

Her smile widened at me and with that, I followed her to the pantry, not without sharing a look from the Doctor who was leaving from the door that Charles had left in.

Entering the pantry, Gwyneth went over to the gas lamp and lit it up while I went to start washing the dishes.

"So how much do you get paid here?" I asked casually.

"Eight pounds a year miss."

I stopped what I was doing and turned towards her surprised. "Wow…that's…"

"I know." Gwyneth nodded knowing what I was about to say. "I would've been happy with six."

"Mmm." I turned back to what I was doing. "And school? Did you go?"

I could tell she was surprised by the question by her tone of voice when she said,

"Of course I did. What do you think I am, an urchin? I went every Sunday, nice and proper."

"What, once a week?" I asked, turning towards Gwyneth again.

Gwyneth nodded. "We did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"Tell me about it, but at least you're lucky, where I'm from, you have school five days a week," I said. "Now _that_ is torture." I added jokingly causing a smile to appear on Gwyneth's face.

She leaned towards me and told me in a whisper, "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own." She moved back, laughing.

"I have done plenty of that," I told her with my own laugh. "I remember this one time, me and my sister, Rose, and her mate Shareen, went to go and look at the boys in the shop."

Gwyneth stopped giggling and her face fell. "Well, I don't know much about that, miss."

"Oh come on, times haven't changed that much," I told her. "I'm sure you did it at least a couple times." I gave her knowing smile.

But she still denied it. "I don't think so miss."

"Oh, come on Gwen, it's just us girls, you can tell me," I said, placing a hand on her shoulder to show her that I meant it. "I bet you got your eye on someone?"

"I suppose, there is one lad," Gwen said hesitantly and I nodded at to go on. "The butcher's boy. He comes by every Thursday." A dreamy look appeared on her face. "Such a lovely smile on him."

I nodded thoughtfully. "I like a nice smile, oh and he has to have a nice bum too." Like the Tenth Doctor, he sure had a nice one. I blushed at the dirty, but not unpleasant thought. I snapped out my thoughts when Gwen spoke up, a taken aback look on her face.

"Well, I never heard the like."

"Just ask him out, give him a cup of tea or something," I suggested.

Gwen shook her head. "I swear it is the strangest thing, miss," she said. "You've got the clothes and the breeding, but you talk like a wild thing."

"I guess so," I said with a shrug. "And maybe that's not a bad thing Gwen." I looked at her with a soft look on my face. "There has to be more to your life than just Mr. Sneed."

"Oh now that's not fair. He' not so bad, old Sneed. He was very kind to take me in because I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve."

I winced internally. I had forgotten about that. "I'm sorry," I told her. "I didn't know."

"Thank you, miss. But I'll see them again, one day, sitting with them in paradise," she said with a soft smile on her face. "I shall be so blessed. They're waiting for me."

"I'm sure they are," I said softly.

She smiled at me. "And maybe, your dad's up there waiting for you too, miss."

I pretended to look surprised that she knew this. So I guess she didn't know about my secret either. If she did, she probably wouldn't have said that about my 'dad.'

"Maybe, if you don't mind me asking, who told you he was dead?"

"I don't know. Must have been the Doctor." She turned away from me quickly and I frowned at her.

"My father died a few years ago," I told her.

She turned back towards me. "But you've been thinking about him lately more than ever."

"I suppose." I hadn't been thinking him until just now, about how I would have reacted if I had _actually _lived in this when I learned about my 'father' being dead. "How do you even know all this?"

"Mr. Sneed says I think too much," she replied lying through her teeth. "I'm all alone down here." She changed the subject. "I bet you got dozens of servants, haven't you, Miss?"

I shook my head with a laugh. "Nope, no servants from where I'm from."

"And you've come such a long way," Gwen said.

I looked at her confused. "What makes you think?"

Gwen seemed to go into some sort of trance as she answered, "You're from London. I've seen London in drawings, but never like that. All those people rushing about half naked, for shame. And the noise, and the metal boxes racing past, and the birds in the sky, no, they're metal as well. Metal birds with people in them. People are flying. And you, you've flown so far. Further than anyone. The things you've seen. The darkness, the big bad wolf." She snapped out of it as she tumbled backwards into a nearby shelf and she apologized quickly, a horrified look on her face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry miss."

"It's alright," I told her reassuringly. But that didn't help…not really.

"I can't help it. Ever since I was a little girl, my mam said I had the sight. She told me to hide it."

We both jumped at the sound of the Doctor's voice,

"But it's getting stronger, more powerful, is that right?"

We turned to face him as Gwen nodded shakingly and said, "All the time, sir. Every night, voices in my head."

"Do you know what's going on?" I asked, seeing the look on the Doctor's face.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking towards me before looking at Gwen. "You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it sir," Gwen told him. "Consulted with spiritualists, table rappers, all sorts."

"Well that should help. You can show us what to do."

Gwen looked at him confused. "What to do where, sir?"

"Yeah, what are you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"I'm thinking that we're going to have a séance…"

**TBC...**

***Cue dramatic music* I had such fun writing this part! So I hope you love it! Anyway, please reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of this episode. Until next time on CCW!**

**And again, outfit for Charlene for this episode is on my polyvore. :)**


	7. The Unquiet Dead, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the second and the last part of the Unquiet Dead! :D I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to all my wonderful reviewers! :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

To say I was nervous about this whole séance thing would be an understatement. Especially since what I knew would happen with it. But I knew it had to happen so I couldn't stop it even if I wanted to. Now, the Doctor, Gwen, Charles, and Mr. Sneed were sitting around the table in the living room, ready to begin.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I whispered to the Doctor since I was sitting beside him. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

But the Doctor didn't reply because Gwen spoke up before he could. I sighed, leaning back against the chair as she looked at all of us.

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists, down in big town," she said. She smiled. "Come, we must all join hands."

Charles stood up from his seat abruptly. "I can't take part of this."

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but I was the one who spoke instead.

"Oh just sit down," I huffed out, crossing my arms over my chest. Geez, he was getting annoying. Can he just pretend that he did believe in this stuff?

Charles ignored me. "This is precisely the sort of cheap mockery I strive to unmask. Séances?" He scoffed. "Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees." He looked at Gwen who looked at him. "This girl knows _nothing_."

"Now, don't antagonize her." The Doctor gave a small grin. "I love a happy medium."

I shook my head at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you just said that." He just shrugged.

"Come on, we might need you," The Doctor said to Charles. He sighed and sat down in the middle of me and Mr. Sneed. The Doctor smiled. "Good man." He looked at Gwen as we all joined hands. "Now, Gwyneth, reach out."

Gwen nodded and took a deep breath before speaking softly. "Speak to us," she said. "Are you there? Sprits come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden."

And the whispering started startling me slightly and I gulped nervously. "Do you guys hear that?"

Charles did still not believe this was happening. "Nothing can happen," he said stiffly as he looked at me. "This sheer folly."

"Oh my god, shut up and look at her," I snapped out, nodding towards Gwen. "Then you can tell me that _nothing's _happening."

He did look at her. Gwen had a dazed look on her face as she looked up at the ceiling.

"I see them," she breathed out. "I feel them."

Gas tendrils started to drift above our heads so the sprits were here and the whispering continued but I couldn't under what they were saying and I voiced the question out loud.

"They can't get through the rift," he replied before looking back at Gwen. "Gwenynth, it's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" Her eyes were closed and her body was shaking. I wanted to shake her out of it but I knew that I couldn't. She had to do this.

"Yes you can Gwen," I told her reassuringly. "We believe in you, alright? We have faith in you, try to make the link!"

Her eyes flew open. "Yes," she whispered out and I knew she got the connection if the outlines of people that appeared behind Gwen were any hint.

"Great god!" Mr. Sneed gasped while Charles looked on with wide eyes, something that I smirked at. Well he couldn't deny this one. "Sprits from the other side."

"The other side of the universe," the Doctor added.

The figures started speaking with two children's voices, and Gwen started speaking with them.

"Pity us. Pity the Gelth. There is so little time. Help us."

"What do you want her to do?" The Doctor asked them.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

This time I was the one who asked the question. "Why do you need to us to do that for?"

"We are so very few," they replied along with Gwen. "The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you, then the war came," they answered the Doctor's question.

"War? What war?" Charles asked.

"The Time War."

My head snapped towards the Doctor. "Isn't that…?"

He only nodded quickly in response as the sprits continued speaking.

"The whole universe conversed. The Time War raged. Invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses?" The Doctor realized.

"We want to stand tall, to feel the sunlight, to live again. We need a physical form, and you're dead abandoned. They're going to waste. Give them to us."

"But we can't," I protested causing the Doctor's gaze to go over to me.

"Why not?"

"Because it would be a mistake, that's why not," I replied with a stern look on my face. "You will be making a huge mistake if you chose to help them. I know that it would be saving people but its wrong Doctor and you know it." My face softened as my eyes peered into the Doctor's seriously. "Just trust me on this, don't help them."

The Doctor looked back at me, not saying anything, which was surprising. I stared right back, my eyes still flashing with seriousness. He opened his mouth to reply to what I said, but the sprits started speaking again with Gwen talking with them.

"Open the rift. Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth."

We watched as the sprits disappeared back into the gas lamps and Gwen collapsed on the table. I hopped to my feet immediately, going over to the fallen girl.

"Gwen, are you alright?" I asked with concern, lifting her up, my arms wrapped around her.

"All real," Charles muttered in disbelief. B

But I ignored him as I tried again to wake Gwen up. "Come on, Gwen, wake up. It's all over."

"It's all true," the writer muttered again in disbelief.

I was finally able to wake Gwen and I helped bring her over to the chasise longue so she could lie down.

"It's alright," I soothed her, rubbing her arm softly. "You rest. That took a lot out of you."

"But my angels, miss," Gwen said softly, looking at me. "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the Doctor cut in before I could.

"They do need you Gwyneth," he said. "You're their only chance of survival."

I turned to the Doctor, still rubbing Gwen's arm, with a glare on my face. "I told you, leave her alone. And I told you that if you help them, it would be a big mistake. Gwen _will not_ fight your battles for you, you got _that_." Ignoring his, I turned back to Gwen and reached to get this glass of wine. "Here drink this." Seeing her hesitate, I nodded at her to show her that it was okay and she took it from me.

"Well, what did you say, Doctor? Explain it again," Mr. Sneed said from his spot on a chair. "What are they?"

"Aliens," The Doctor replied simply.

"Like foreigners, you mean?"

"No, he's talking about aliens from outer space." I was the one who answered Mr. Sneed's question without turning around to look at them.

"Brecon?" Mr. Sneed questioned.

"Close," The Doctor answered this time, leaning against the wall and crossing his arms over his chest. "And they've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff, but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl." Charles nodded to Gwen as he sat his drink down.

"Well they're not having her, I can tell you that much," I snapped out, finally turning around.

"But she can help," The Doctor told me. "Living on the rift, she's become part of it. She can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"Incredible," Charles breathed out. "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world inhabiting cadavers."

The Doctor nodded thoughtfully. "Good system. It might work."

"How many times do I have to tell you, it would be a mistake to help them," I said frustrated as I stood up to my feet and I put my hands on my hips as I looked at the Doctor. "It's wrong Doctor. We can't just let them come to our world and take the dead bodies and use them to their advantage. Those bodies were living creatures; we should respect them even in death."

"Do you carry a donor card?"

"That's different," I told the Doctor. "And besides, what about Gwen? What about what she wants to do? If she doesn't want to do it then she shouldn't have to."

The Doctor didn't reply because Gwen spoke up. "I want to do it miss."

I turned towards her and looked at her in disbelief. But I could tell she was serious if the serious look on her face was any hint.

"But why?" I finally said.

"Because the angels need me." I continued to stare at her as she turned towards the Doctor. "Doctor, what do I have to do?"

I could feel him glance at me as he replied,

"You don't have to do anything."

I glanced at him and held his gaze for a moment before looking back towards Gwen as she spoke up in a soft voice.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child," she said. "Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."

"We need to find the rift. This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than the other." He went over to Mr. Sneed and Charles who were sitting at the table and asked Mr. Sneed, "Mr. Sneed, what's the weakest part of the house? The place most of the ghosts have been seen."

"That would be the morgue," he told the Doctor.

I sighed, sitting down next to Gwen. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can say that will change your mind?" I asked Gwen quietly.

She shook her head instantly. "I'm sorry miss, but this is what I have to do."

I sighed again and nodded. "Okay, I still say this is a big mistake but if this is what you want to do then I can't force you not to do it." I smiled at her softly and she smiled back grasping my hand and squeezing it. She let go of my hand and I looked at the Doctor, Charles, and Mr. Sneed. "Well, come on; let's get this over with…"

* * *

"Talk about Bleak House," The Doctor commented as we entered the morgue. The recently departed were there and had white sheets over them.

"Well it is a morgue," I said, turning to the Doctor. "You know that, the Gelth don't succeed, right? I know for a fact that there weren't corpses walking around in 1869."

"Time's in flux, changing every second. Your cozy little world can be rewritten like that. Nothing is safe." The Doctor looked at me seriously. "Remember that. Nothing."

Suddenly I shivered as if the room was getting colder. I wasn't the only one to feel this cold chill, Charles did too.

"Doctor, I think the room's getting colder," he said.

"This is it…" I took a deep breath. "They're coming."

And I was right because a Gelth came out of a gas lamp that was in the room and appeared beneath the archway.

"You're come to help us," The Gelth said still in a child's voice. "Praise the Doctor Praise him."

I took a step forward. "You have to promise you won't hurry her! They will be hell to pay if you don't!"

But this was ignored. "Hurry! Please so little time. Pity the Gelth."

"Why are you many people ignoring me today?" I muttered under my breath, pouting to myself.

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer, somewhere you can build proper bodies," The Doctor said then a serious look appeared on his face and it showed in his voice as he said, "This isn't a permeate solution, all right?"

Gwen looked at the Gelth in awe. "My angels. I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weakest point?" The Doctor asked.

"Here, beneath the arch."

"Beneath the arch," Gwen repeated as she stepped under the arch, inside the Gelth.

I went over to her quickly and grabbed her forearms, looking at her desperately, not wanting her to do this. I know that I said that I would let her do this because it's what she wanted but I couldn't let her do it. Knowing that she would only die because of it.

"I can't let you do this Gwen!" I exclaimed. "I won't let you!" I tried to pull her out but she shoved me away causing me to almost fall into the Doctor but luckily, he grabbed me from around to waist, stopping my fall.

"Establish the bridge," the Gelth told Gwen. "Reach out to the void. Let us through!"

"Yes, I can see you. I can see you. Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come to me," Gwen chanted. "Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun, the bridge is made."

"Gwen!" I cried, eyes wide, as she opened her mouth and blue gas came out of her mouth.

"She has given herself to Gelth. The bridge is open. We descend!"

Instantly, the blue gas turned a flame red with sharp teeth. This time when the Gelth spoke, it's voice was deep and hard.

"The Gelth will come through by force."

"You said you were few in numbers," said Charles in disbelief.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

All of us watched as dead started to get up from what they were laying on.

Mr. Sneed went over to Gwen quickly. "Gwyneth, stop this! Listen to your master. This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, and leave these alone, I beg of you."

"Mr. Sneed, look out!" I cried but it was too late, one of the dead bodies grabbed Mr. Sneed from around the next and the older man struggled but the body snapped his neck, letting a Gelth go into his mouth.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong." The Doctor pointed out the obvious.

"You think! I told you that this was bad idea!" I unconsciously pushed myself closer to the Doctor's side. Something I got an odd look for but I didn't notice. But I did notice the guilty look in his eyes.

Mr. Sneed looked at us with dead eyes and his voice when he spoke matched the Gelth. "I have joined the legions of the Gelth. Come, march with us."

"No," Charles said, shaking his head as he backed away.

The dead people all spoke together as they started to head towards me and the Doctor who put an arm out in front of me protectively as we started to move away from them.

"We need bodies. All of you. Dead. The human race. Death."

"Gwyneth, stop this! Send them back now!" The Doctor shouted at Gwen as the dead continued to walk towards us.

"Three more bodies. Convert them. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

The Dead Mr. Sneed ended up backing the Doctor and me up against a metal gate. Charles was away from it all and I could tell it was getting too much for him.

The writer shook his head. "Doctor, I can't. I'm sorry. This new world of yours is too much for me. I'm so…" There was a screech and he ran away as the Doctor quickly opened the gate and we quickly went in, backing into the wall where the corpses couldn't reach us. But that didn't stop them from trying.

"I trusted you," the Doctor said angrily to them. "I pitied you!"

"We don't want your pity. We want this world and all of its flesh."

"Not while I'm alive," The Doctor growled.

"Then live no more…"

"But I can't die." I looked at the Doctor desperately. "Tell me I can't. I haven't even been born yet." That and I wasn't even from this world so I couldn't die, at least I don't think I could. But I couldn't reveal that part. "It's impossible for me to die. Isn't it?"

The Doctor looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry."

I shook my head in disbelief. "But it's 1869. How can I die now?"

"Time isn't a straight line. It can twist into any shape. You can be born in the twentieth century and die in the ninetieth…" He looked in my eyes with a guilty look in his eyes. The feeling of wanting to get rid of his guilt came over me but I shook it off. "And it's all my fault. I brought you here and I didn't listen when you told me that it would be a bad idea to help."

"It's not your fault, Doctor, I wanted to be here," I told him softly. "And for the other thing, now you know to listen to me next time." I had a joking tone to my voice, I always seemed to make a joke in a stressful situation, and it did get a smile out of him.

But the smile didn't last that long. "What about me? I saw the fall of Troy, World War Five…"

"Wait, there was a World War Five," I interrupted with raised eyebrows.

The Doctor nodded before he continued. "I pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party. Now I'm going to die in a _dungeon_ in _Cardiff_."

"We wouldn't just die," I said quietly, looking at the struggling corpses who were still trying to reach us. "We would become one of them…" I looked back at the Doctor. "But we'll go down fighting, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah."

"Together?"

"Yeah." The Doctor reached for my hand and I let my fingers entangle with his. He smiled at me. "I'm so glad I met you."

I smiled back at him, squeezing his hand. "Me too, Doctor. Me too."

It was then that Charles burst through the doors, getting the attention of the dead people but they still tried to reach us. "Doctor! Doctor! Turn off the flame, turn up the gas! Now, fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

Charles went over to the gas lamp in the room as he said, "Turn it off. Flood the place!" He turned off the lamp.

"Brilliant. Gas."

"So we're just going to choke to death instead?"

"Am I correct Doctor?" Charles asked. "These creatures are gaseous."

"Fill the room with gas; it'll draw them out of the host." The Doctor grinned. "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

Finally the dead people stopped trying to reach us and started to scramble over to Charles to stop him.

"I hope, oh Lord, I hope that this theory will be validated soon, if not immediately," he said as the dead people continued to go towards him.

"Plenty more!" The Doctor let go of my hand and ripped this gas pipe from the wall causing gas to spill out of it. I had to cover my mouth to keep the gas from coming through my mouth.

Pulling the pipe helped because the Gelth's started to leave the dead bodies.

"It's working," Charles said, stating the obvious.

The Doctor and I got out of the alcove and he went over to Gwen who was still under the arch.

"Gwyneth, send them back," the Doctor told her. "They lied. They're not angels."

"Liars?"

I made the mistake of pulling my hand away from my mouth and gas filled my lungs, almost chocking me.

"I can't breathe," I managed to say before I quickly moved my hand back to my mouth.

"Charles, get her out."

"No!" I protested loudly. "I'm not leaving her!" I gave the Doctor a glare to show how serious I was. Before he could say anything else to me, Gwen spoke.

"They're too strong," she said, shaking her head.

"Remember that world you saw? Charlene's world? All those people. None of it will exist unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back," Gwen told him. "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out." She pulled out a pack matches from her pocket.

"No, you can't do that!" I protested.

"Leave this place!"

The Doctor turned to me quickly. "Charlene, get out." I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off. "Go now, I won't leave her while she's still in danger. Go!"

Giving in, I nodded and with that, I rushed out with Charles right beside me. Now in the hallway, Charles told me where to go. Minutes later, we were outside and it wasn't that much longer until the place blew up and the Doctor flew across the street and my heart fell when I didn't see Gwen. I could already feel the tears building.

"She didn't make it," I said shaking my head in disbelief.

The Doctor held a guilty look in his eyes as he said, "I'm sorry. She closed the rift."

"At such a cost," Charles said sadly. "Poor girl."

"Did you try to save her?" I managed to ask, tears almost falling from my eyes.

"I did try Charlene," he replied softly. "But Gwen was already dead. She had been for at least five minutes."

I would have said something else but I decided to just take Rose's line. "But she can't have. She spoke to us. She helped us. She saved us. How could he have done that?"

"There were more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in your philosophy." Charles looked at the Doctor. "Even for you, Doctor."

"It's sad," I said softly causing the Doctor and Charles to look at me. "She saved the world, a simple servant girl and no one will ever know except us…"

No one said anything after that to mourn the loss of a savior.

* * *

"Wouldn't that change history if he writes about blue ghosts?" I asked as we entered the TARDIS after saying goodbye to Charles.

"In a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies," the Doctor replied and I went to stand beside him at the console where he was looking at a small TV there and it showed Charles standing outside where we left him. "Sorry. He'll never get to tell his story."

I frowned. "That's stinks, he was so nice … but I guess we made him more alive than he's ever been."

The Doctor nodded in agreement then he grinned. "Let's give him one last surprise."

Knowing what he was thinking, I grinned back at him. "I think that's a _fantastic_ idea."

With the grin still in place, the Doctor pulled the lever and the TARDIS rocked off, onto the next adventure.

* * *

**TBC...**

**And there you go the end of the Unquiet Dead! Next up is The Aliens of London! That's gonna be a fun episode to work on... But anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of the Unquiet Dead! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	8. Aliens of London, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of the Aliens of London episode ! :D I hope you love it as much as I did writing it. This episode and the next one are onf my favorite episodes so I hope I can do them justice. Oh and there are going to added scenes from me in this episode too. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, DreamonAlina, and notwritten for the great reviews! :D I'll do this from no one just to let you know.

Charlene's outfit for this episode and the next is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Where to next Charlene Tyler?" The Doctor asked, grinning over at me as I returned from the control room after picking out my room in the TARDIS. Since I knew I was going to be here for a while, I decided to go ahead and pick a room so after the Doctor told me where to go, I found a room that the TARDIS made for me to fit me. I thought she did it perfectly.

"I was thinking of maybe going back home," I answered.

"I thought you were staying."

"I am," I reassured, stepping over to stand beside the Doctor. "I just want to go for a while to check on my mum and Rose. They're probably worried about me. Is that fine with you?"

The Doctor nodded. "Of course, home it is then," he said cheerfully.

So after picking the time, day, and year, he pulled the lever and the TARDIS set off making the all familiar sound that I have grown to love especially since I was _actually_ experiencing it instead of hearing it on my TV. The flight wasn't that rough but I had grabbed onto the console anyway just in case.

"Alright, here we are," The Doctor said to me after we landed.

I nodded and grinned, starting to run out of the TARDIS. I was very excited about going home (though it was my real home, it was starting to feel like it was since I did have family here) and couldn't wait to see Rose and Jackie. Though I knew that we were going to be a year late, I couldn't help but hope that maybe since I wasn't Rose that it would be the exact time the Doctor had said in the beginning. I knew that it wouldn't be but that didn't stop me from hoping.

I stepped out of the TARDIS, breathing in the London air. It was a nice day out and it was warm so what I was wearing was fine but I did have a jacket tied around my waist just in case it got cold. I got the outfit from the wardrobe. Since I knew where it was, I was going to use the clothes in there as much as I could.

"So how long have I've been gone for?" I asked, turning towards the Doctor who leaning against the now closed doors of the TARDIS.

"About twelve hours," he replied with a grin.

"Are you sure? It might be a good idea to check, you know, just to make sure," I suggested.

The Doctor nodded. "I'm very sure. I know how to fly her." He patted the TARDIS affectionately. He looked at me with a serious look on his face. "You shouldn't underestimate me Charlene Tyler."

I held up my hands in surrender as if he had snapped at me. "Alright, I believe you." _Well I tried_ I thought to myself internally. _Here goes nothing_. "I'll be back. I just need to check on my mum and Rose."

I started to walk away but I stopped at the sound of the Doctor's voice.

"What are you going to tell your mum?" The Doctor asked, not adding Rose into that since my sister already knew about the whole alien thing.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I replied. "But I do know I can't tell her the truth. Even if I did, she probably wouldn't believe me anyway. I'll just tell her I was out with a friend. Unless Rose has already covered for me then I should be good." I started to walk again but I turned around so now I was walking backwards. "I'll see you later. Don't disappear on me."

He nodded and I smiled before turning back around only to start running in the direction where the flats were. Entering the flat once I got there, I untied my jacket from around my waist and threw it on a nearby chair.

"I'm back Mum!" I called as I headed towards the kitchen. "I was out with a friend, but Rose probably already told you that."

Jackie exited the kitchen as soon as I got over there and her eyes widened at the sight of me as if she had seen a ghost. I sighed internally. So much for the Doctor getting the time right when I'm not Rose…

"So what's been going on?" I finally asked. "How have you and Rose been?" As if I was seeing her face for the first time, I asked fake confusion in my voice, "What? What's that face for? It's not the first time I stayed out all night."

My Mum's tea cup fell and crashed to the floor, shattering into a million pieces.

"It's you," she breathed out ignoring the broken tea cup.

"Of course it's me."

"Oh my god. It's you. Oh my god!" She cried as she hugged me.

I hugged her back, still pretending to me confused about what was wrong. But when I saw the missing person posters on the table, I let out a small gasp just the Doctor burst through the door.

"It's not twelve hours, it's twelve months," he said. "You've been gone a whole year. Sorry."

I gave him an exasperated look. "See, this is why I suggested you check to make sure."

"Sorry," he apologized again and I shook my head before returning to the hug Mum had me in.

A while later, the police had been called and we were settled in the sitting area as Mum paced while ranting to me angrily.

"The hours I've sat here, days, weeks, months … Rose and I have been worried sick about you! We thought you were dead, and where were you? Traveling! What the hell does that mean, traveling? That's no sort of answer." She turned on the police man who was sitting down on the couch. "You ask her. She won't tell me. That's all she says. Traveling."

"It's what I've been doing, mum," I told her, speaking up. "That's the truth."

Jackie turned on me again. "When your passport's still in the drawer?" I didn't reply and she continued, still sounding angry but not as much as before. "It's just one lie after another."

"I meant to phone, Mum, really I did. But I just forgot." And I really did. I honestly didn't want to be Rose in that way, making Jackie worried about me. Looks like I failed on that part.

"What, for a year? You forgot for a year? And I'm left sitting here, along with your sister, both of us being worried out of our minds. I just don't believe you. Why won't you tell me where you've been?"

I opened my mouth to reply but the Doctor beat me to it.

"Actually, it's my fault," he told my mum. "I sort of, er employed Charlene as my companion."

The police man spoke up for the first time since coming here. "When you say companion, is this a sexual relationship?"

"No," The Doctor and I replied in unison but my 'no' was louder than the Doctor's.

"Then what is it?" Jackie turned on the Doctor this time, stepping over to him. "Because you, you waltz in here all charm and smiles, and the next thing know, she vanishes off of the face of the Earth! How old are you then? Forty? Fifty? What, did you find her on the internet? Did you go online and pretend you're a doctor."

Before I could warn him to not put his foot in his mouth, he said,

"I am a Doctor."

"Prove it. Stitch this mate!" Jackie smacked the Doctor as hard as he could. I winced as he groaned in pain.

"Mum! I'm back from work!" Rose appeared and she froze at the sight of the Doctor and me.

I waved to her awkwardly. "Hey Rose."

The Doctor rubbed the spot where Jackie hit him at. "Ow," he muttered and he looked at Rose.

This seemed to make her snap. She stormed over to him and once again, he got another smacking from a Tyler woman.

A couple minutes later, Rose, Jackie, and I were in the kitchen and mum and I were able to reconcile.

"Did you think about me and Rose at all?" Jackie asked, tears in her eyes.

"Of course I did," I answered. I had my own tears in my eyes. "All the time."

"One phone call. Just to know that you were alive."

"You could have called me too Char," Rose told me with a sniff as she rubbed her eyes. "If you died, it would be devastating."

"Oh Rose." I pulled my sister into a hug and she hugged me back. Jackie joined in on the hug.

After the hug was over between us, Jackie looked at me, tears already fallen down her face. "Do you know, what terrifies me the most is that you still can't say. What happened to you, Charlene? What can be so bad that you can't tell me, Sweetheart? Where were you?" She placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into it, closing my eyes, wishing that I could tell her.

* * *

As I headed out to find the Doctor, Rose stopped me.

"Char, what are you going to tell Mum? You can't keep her in the dark forever."

"I know that Rose." I sighed already exhausted. "But what am I supposed to tell her?"

"The truth."

"The truth? I can't tell her the truth, she wouldn't believe me. Besides even if I could, I don't want her to get hurt. Same goes for you."

"But she already is hurting with you not telling her," Rose said softly, placing her hands on my shoulder.

Not saying anything, I took her hands off my shoulders and went off to find the Doctor. I found him sitting on the roof of the block. I sat down next to him.

"Hey," I greeted.

"Hey." The Doctor turned to me.

"God, this is so hard." I rested my head on the Doctor's shoulder, feeling him stiffen slightly before relaxing. "I want to tell her everything. I really do. But where would I even begin? She's never going to forgive if I don't tell her. Not only that, I missed a year. A year." I lifted my head off of the Doctor's shoulder and looked at him. "Was it any good?"

"Middling."

"That helps a lot," I said sarcastically.

The Doctor ignored my sarcasm. "Well, if it's this much trouble, are you going to stay here?"

"No," I answered immediately. "I'm sorry for snapping… but I can't do this to her and Rose again."

"Well, they're not coming with us."

I laughed at that earning a grin in a reply. "That's so mean."

"What? I just don't do families."

"Good, I don't think I could handle Mum and Rose getting involved in this stuff," I said softly. "It would be too much for them."

"Is it too much for you Charlene?"

I shook my head. "At first it was," I admitted. "But after all of the stuff I've seen, the earth dying, meeting ghosts, it's amazing and I can't think of a better place to be now." I smiled and he smiled back at me. I suddenly let out a laugh. "I still can't believe my mum and Rose slapped you."

"Nine hundred years of time and space, and I've never been slapped by someone's mother and sister."

I stifled a giggle. "You should have seen your face, it was hilarious."

"Oi!" The Doctor nudged me in the side and I finally let out the giggle I had been holding in. "It hurt!" As if remembering the slaps, he rubbed his cheek.

"Geez, you're such a baby," I teased, earning another nudge in my side.

"Now you're being the mean one."

"Well," I drawled the word out almost sounding like Ten (he did that word so much better). "I'm always mean. Get used to it." To show that I was just kidding around, I winked and grinned at him. "So when you say nine hundred years, does that mean…?" I trailed off knowing he would know what my question was.

He nodded. "Yeah. That's my age."

"Wow, my mum was right that's one hell of an age gap." I got off of what I was sitting on and crossed my arms. "It's really too bad I don't have anyone else to talk about this stuff besides you. I've seen all of that stuff and I can't say a word unless I want the people I care about to get hurt. So I'm the only one on planet Earth who knows aliens exist."

Suddenly there was a sound of horn going through the air and a large space craft appeared causing the Doctor and me to have to duck down so we wouldn't get it by it as it moved over us. Three minutes later, we stood back up and watched as a plume of black smoke rose into the air on the horizon.

"Spoke too soon," I muttered as the Doctor laughed excitingly. I grinned widely as he looked over at me with the same kind of grin.

Grabbing my hand, I allowed him to pull me in the direction of where the spaceship went. When we got into the streets, it was obvious that the army had blocked the area because of the solider telling everyone to move back and because of the angry car drivers who were all around the area we were in.

"It's blocked off," The Doctor said, looking around.

I nodded in agreement. "We're miles away from the centre," I told him. "The city must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know. I can't believe I'm here to see this." He grinned, looking like a kid in a candy store. "This is fantastic!"

"So you didn't know this would happen?"

"Nope."

"What about the ship? Do you recognize it?"

"Nope."

"And this is why I'm glad I got you here," I said sarcastically.

"I bet you are," The Doctor told me, still with the grin on his face. "This is what I travel for, Charlene. To see history happening in front of us."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go see it. I mean we got the TARDIS so we don't have to worry about the traffic."

The Doctor looked at me. "Better not," he said. "They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London. I don't want to shove another one on top."

I knew he had the right idea. "Good point. This stinks. We have history happening right here and we're stuck here." The Doctor nodded in agreement and I sighed. "I guess we have to do what everyone else is doing… watch it on TV…"

The Doctor looked disappointed by this. I couldn't blame him. I was disappointed by it too, but he and I both knew that it was the only way we could be in the loop so we went back to my flat so we were now sitting in the sitting area: me on the couch and the Doctor sitting in the chair in front of the TV. Jackie ended up calling her friend, Ru Chang, so she was over here.

"I can't believe this is happening," Rose said from her spot next to me with her legs pulled up to her chest as she watched the TV. Then in a whisper to me, "I can't believe you deal with this stuff every day. How can you stand it?"

"It's not that hard Rose, it's really exciting," I said also in a whisper, but I kept my eyes on the TV which was playing the news. "If you were there, you would see how amazing it is."

Rose didn't say anything so I returned to listening to the news which had switched to a different channel. It was the American news and a woman was talking on there.

"The military are on the lookout for other space ships," she said. "Until then all flights in North America air space have been grounded."

"What if I ever decided to come with you two," Rose spoke quietly, so quietly that I thought I heard her wrong.

I turned to her with a confused look on my face. "What? What do you say?"

"I said, what if I ever decided to go with you two…would you let me go?"

"But I thought you wanted to forget about the Doctor?" I said, still not believing what I hearing.

"I tried to," Rose admitted. "But he's…" She glanced at the Doctor who wasn't paying attention to our conversation but to what was playing on the news.

A little spark of jealousy tugged at my heart at how Rose was looking at him but I ignored it and decided to finish off what she was trying to say.

"He's hard to forget, isn't he?" I said and she nodded, looking back at me.

"Yeah."

"Now you see why I didn't want to forget about him," I told her softly.

Rose nodded. "I do." She went on, asking me the same question. "So if I decided I wanted to travel, would you take me with you?"

I didn't have time to reply because Jackie came into the sitting area with three cups of tea. One for me, one for Rose, and one for Ru but not the Doctor. She handed us the cups and said a little too loudly,

"I've got no other choice."

"You've broken your mother's heart," Ru scolded at me, pointing a finger at me.

I sunk into the couch, wincing. Geez, I felt bad enough as it was.

"She didn't mean to Ru," Rose said softly, sticking up for me. I smiled at her, patting her on the shoulder in thanks. She smiled back at me in response.

But of course what Rose said was ignored by mum's friend.

"I'm not going to make him feel welcome," Jackie said stubbornly.

"I cradled her like a baby," Ru pointed out to Jackie.

I shook my head, feeling a heartache coming on.

"Oi, I'm trying to listen," The Doctor said loudly, turning to look my mum and her friend.

Jackie gave him a glare as she sat down in the chair that was next to the couch and the Doctor returned to the TV.

* * *

My welcome back party was now going on and I still had the headache which seemed to have gotten worse with all the questions everyone was asking me. When I returned to the sitting area after getting Advil for my head, I saw that the Doctor wasn't there anymore.

I went over to Rose was still sitting on the couch, eating chips.

"Have you've seen the Doctor?" I asked.

"He went outside, I think."

I nodded and made my way out of the flat. I managed to catch up to the Doctor just as he was walking away.

"Where are you going?" I asked causing the Doctor turn around and face me.

"Nowhere," he replied. He nodded to where I just exited out from. "It's just a bit too human in there for me. History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top-up cards for half price." I nodded and he continued. "I'm off on a wander that's all."

"A wander?" I said, not believing him. "There's a spaceship on the Thames and you're just wandering."

"Nothing to do with me. It's not an invasion. That was genuine crash landing. Angle of decent, colour of smoke, everything. It's perfect.

"And?"

"And maybe this is it," The Doctor told me. "First contact. The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. I'm not interfering because you've got to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were tiny and small and made of clay." He gave me a small grin. "Now you can expand."

"But what if something goes wrong? What if we need you?" I questioned.

"You don't need me." The Doctor changed the subject. "Go and celebrate history. Spend some time with your mum and sister." He turned around to leave but I stopped him.

"Whatever you're going to do, will you not disappear afterwards?" I knew that he wouldn't but I was still worried. I mean, I wasn't Rose. What if the Doctor got bored of me and decided to leave without saying goodbye?

The Doctor faced me again and looked at me for a moment. "Tell you what." He went though his jacket and pulled out a familiar TARDIS key. "TARDIS key," he told me with a smile, rattling the key in front of me. "It's about time you had one."

I took the keys and smiled back at him. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. See you later."

I nodded and I watched him walk away. Once he was out of my sight, I stood there, looking down at the key in my hand. I couldn't believe I had it. It was amazing. Grinning to myself I stuck the key in my jacket pocket and walked back inside the flat.

**TBC...**

**Part one of Aliens of London is now finished! What did you guys think? I loved writing this part to be completely honestly so I hope you love writing it. As for the Rose thing, you'll why I decided to have her ask that soon. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Until next time on Part 2 of Aliens of London! :D**


	9. Aliens of London, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the second and last part of Aliens of London! I can't wait until the Dalek episode for a reason you'll see when we get there hehe. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, DreamonAlina, and notwritten for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode and the next is on my polyvore:)

_Edit: Had to add something in since I forgot it. Sorry about that! _

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I need another Advil," I muttered to Rose as I rubbed my temples.

The welcome home party was still going on and I got another headache. You would too if you had a bunch of people who wouldn't stop talking around you. I wondered if the Charlene Tyler, Jackie and Rose, knew was the same way. About not liking loud noise.

Rose patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, they'll be gone soon." She laughed. "You never did like loud noise."

"Can you blame me?" I asked, nodding to Jackie who held up her glass of wine.

"Here's to the Martians!" she cheered and everyone followed well except me and Rose.

"The Martians!"

I smacked myself on the forehead in exasperation. "Kill me now." My sister chuckled from beside me and patted my shoulder again.

Suddenly the noise stopped causing me to breath out a sigh of relief. Looking to see who had made the noise decrease, I looked and winced when I saw that it was Mickey. He looked angry so I guessed that he still had been the one the police accused him of murdering me. I kind of figured that it would be. Rose was family so she couldn't have murdered me.

"Mickey … hey buddy…what's up?" I asked, putting on a nervous smile.

His gaze went to Rose.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "I was going to call you to tell you she was here."

"Someone owes Mickey an apologize," Ru said, giving a look to Jackie who rolled her eyes lightly but Rose thought she was talking about her because she said,

"I'm sorry Mickey. I didn't mean…"

Ru cut her off. "Not you." She nodded to Jackie again.

"What did you do mum?" I asked.

"Well, it's not my fault. Be fair. What was I supposed to think?"

"Mum, what did you do?" I asked again, this time more seriously.

But Jackie didn't respond as she walked into the kitchen. I followed her with Mickey and Rose right behind me. As soon as we got there, Jackie sat down on the chair that was there and Mickey turned to me, still looking angry.

"You disappear and who do they turn to? Your sister's boyfriend, they wouldn't turn to because she's family and I didn't want her to take the blame. Five times I was taken in from questioning. No evidence. Course there couldn't be, could there? And then I get her…" He looked at Jackie angrily for a moment before looking back at me. "Whispering around the estate, pointing the finger, and she tried to get Rose to break up with me. Stuff through my letterbox, and all 'cos of you."

"I said I was sorry," I said softly. "Really I am. I didn't know I would be gone for a year, really I didn't."

Rose spoke up, looking at her boyfriend. "I believe her. Just calm down Mickey."

"I can't calm down Rose, we waited for her and the Doctor for twelve months and you almost lost hope that she was still alive."

My sister opened her mouth to say something but Jackie cut in.

"Hold on," she said. She looked at Rose and Mickey. "You both knew about the Doctor. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Rose, what did you tell her while I was going?" I asked honestly wondering.

"I said that you were out with a friend. I thought you would have been back in a week or two, not a full year."

Seeing that someone was looking through the thing that looked in the kitchen, Mickey quickly closed it and he went to close to the door before turning back to us.

"Yeah, why not Char? Huh? How could I tell her where you went?" Mickey demanded.

I stayed quiet.

"Tell me," Jackie pressed.

"I might as well, cos you're stuck here," Mickey said as he looked at me. "The Doctor's gone. Just now. The box thing just faded away."

"W-what?" I breathed out.

"He's left you," he said. "Some boyfriend he turned out to be."

I ignored the 'boyfriend' part as I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't say that, he didn't leave me."

"Yes he did! I saw him disappear in that box of his. He left you and he's never coming back for you."

"Oh just shut up," I growled, glaring at Mickey. "He didn't leave me and I'll prove it!"

I rushed out of the kitchen and outside of the flat where the TARDIS once was.

"See I told you," Mickey said, a little too smugly for my taste. "He dumped you, Charlene. Sailed off into space. Now you are left behind with the rest of us Earthlings. Get used to it.

I turned to him quickly as Rose and Jackie came rushing over and I gave him a glare. "If he was really gone, he would have told me," I said stubbornly. "And besides he gave me this." I pulled out the TARDIS key and showed it to him. "This is the TARDIS key. Why would he give me this if he was going to leave me here on Earth?" Mickey didn't have an answer for that so I continued speaking. "And besides he's not my boyfriend, he's better than that. He's much more important than…" I trailed off when I saw that the TARDIS key was glowing a bright red.

Hearing the sound of the TARDIS, we all looked and watched as the TARDIS was starting to materialize. I would have tried to make Jackie go back inside like Rose did but I knew it was going to be no use so I just let her see the TARDIS appear in front of us. And it was important for her to see it to move the plot of the episode along and I didn't want to mess that up. The TARDIS finally finished appearing.

Looking at Jackie, I saw the shocked look on her face and she looked at me.

"How did you do that, then?"

I didn't respond as I quickly went into the TARDIS, shutting the doors behind me. The Doctor seemed to know I was there.

"Alright, so I lied," he said. "I went and had a look."

"I knew that you would," I told him, going to stand beside him.

He looked at me curiously. "You did?"

"Yeah, it seemed like something you would do," I said unable to help smiling. "So did you learn anything?"

"Yeah, the whole crash landing was a fake. I thought it would be. Just too perfect. I mean, hitting Big Ben. Come on, so I thought let's go and have a look."

"Um, Doctor, my mum and Rose are here," I said sheepishly and he turned around to see Rose and Jackie entering the TARDIS along with Mickey. Jackie was in disbelief at the TARDIS as she looked around with her hands clasped over her mouth.

The Doctor looked annoyed at the fact that they were there. "Oh, just want I need." Then to me in a low voice, "Don't you dare make this place domestic."

"Wasn't planning on it, Doctor," I muttered loud enough where only the Doctor could hear me as Mickey spoke up, a bite to his voice.

"You ruined my life Doctor," he said, jerking his index finger at him. "They thought she was dead. I was a murder suspect because of you."

Rolling his eyes, he said to me as he didn't hear Mickey, "See what I mean. "Domestic."

"Look Mick, you got to get over that," I told my sister's boyfriend. "I know you're pissed off about it, but you didn't get arrested, did you?"

"No but—"

I cut him off. "No buts. You didn't arrested and I'm not dead, I'm here. It's done and over with so please just stop mentioning it."

"She has a point Ricky," the Doctor said, agreeing with me, a smirk on his lips.

Eyes narrowing at him, Mickey corrected him. "It's Mickey."

"No, it's Ricky."

An annoyed crossed his face, not that there wasn't one already. "I think I know my own name."

I shook my head amused.

"You _think _you know your own name? How stupid are you?"

Mickey opened his mouth to retort but I stopped him by placing a hand on his shoulder

"Okay that's enough," I scolded. "Both of you." I added when I saw the hint of a smile on the Doctor's face when I scolded Mickey.

"Mum!" I heard Rose call making me finally notice Jackie, who was running out of the TARDIS.

"Mum, wait!" It was my turn to call as I chased after Jackie.

But it was too late, mum was already half-way to the flats and my shoulders slumped.

"Aren't you going to stop her?" I heard Rose ask from behind me.

I turned to her and shook my head. "No, I'm going to let her be alone for a while. Let all of this sink in."

I could tell Rose didn't agree with me because she frowned, but I ignored as I went back into the TARDIS with my sister right behind me.

"So that was a real spaceship?" I asked once I was back next to the Doctor, who was looking at this TV on the TARDIS console.

The Doctor nodded still looking at the screen as he set it up. "Yep."

"So it was all a pack of lies then? What are they doing here? Are they invading?" I asked.

"If they are, it's a funny way of invading," Rose stated with Mickey nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, putting the world on red alert," he said.

"Good point!" The Doctor told Rose and Mickey, giving them both a smile before turning back to the screen which was now showing the news. "So, what're they up to?"

It was little while later, and I was talking to Rose while Mickey was watching the Doctor who was under the console, trying to fix something that I didn't know about and they were arguing again. I was half-way listening to it but I was most talking to Rose.

"Shouldn't we go check on Mum?" Rose asked, looking at the TARDIS doors.

"Like I said, we should leave her be when she's ready to talk about it she knows where to find me," I replied before catching the last bit of Mickey and the Doctor's conversation.

"Ricky." I rolled my eyes to myself at the Doctor, not getting Mickey's name. Now it was just to annoy my sister's boyfriend. "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

"I suppose not."

"Well, shut it, then."

I watched as Mickey made his way over to me and Rose and once he was there, he said,

"Some friend you got."

"Just ignored him, he's just trying to annoy you now," I said amused. "The Doctor's really not that bad if you give him a chance."

Mickey didn't look like he believed me but he didn't say anything about that.

"I really am sorry about everything," I told my sister's boyfriend seriously.

"Okay."

"I mean it. I really do. But I didn't know I would be gone for year. It has only been a few days for me."

"So I guess it wasn't enough to miss us then?" Rose asked me softly.

"I did miss you," I told my sister just as softly. "You and Mum. I thought about you two every day."

"I guess you didn't miss me then?"

"Yes I missed you too Mickey," I said, shaking my head at my sister's boyfriend with a smile on my face. Then my smile turned into a smirk. "But only because I couldn't mess with you."

"Oi!" he exclaimed. I giggled and Rose laughed in response. He faked glared at us but then he laughed too. After the laughter was done, Mickey asked me a question I couldn't answer. "So, now that you're back, are you going to stay?"

Good thing I didn't have time to answer because…

"Got it!" The Doctor exclaimed. He laughed as I headed over to him with Rose and Mickey right behind me. "Patched in the radar, looped it back twelve hours so we can follow the flight of the space ship." He turned on the radar. "Here we go." When it didn't work, he said, "Hold on." He hit the top of the radar thing to make it work. "Come on." Finally the radar started working. "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth, see?" The Doctor told us, pointing to the thing that modeled the spaceship as it went to Earth. "Except… hold on. See?" The spaceship left the Earth, shooting back into space. "The spaceship did a sling shot round the Earth before it landed."

"And that means?" I asked.

"It means, it came from Earth in the first place. It went up and came back down. Whoever those aliens are, they haven't just arrived, and they've been here for a while. The question is, what have they been doing?"

Back over at the scanner, the Doctor was channel hopping, landing on the news. Mickey looked at the Doctor excitingly.

"How many channels do you get?" he asked.

"All the basic packages," The Doctor replied, eyes still on the scanner.

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football."

I shook my head as I nudged my sister's boyfriend in the side. "You and your football Mickey."

"You're telling me," Rose said with a slight grin on her face.

Mickey opened his mouth to say something but the Doctor spoke, interrupting him.

"Hold on, I know that lot," he said.

Turning my gaze to the scanner, I watched as a group of people enter a room. In the background, a news woman's voice was talking as the group did this.

"It is looking likely that the Government's bring in alien specialists – those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"Who are they?" I questioned, turning my gaze from the scanner back to the Doctor.

"UNIT."

"English please?"

"United Nations Intelligence Taskforce," The Doctor explained. "Good people."

"And you know them how?"

"Cos' he worked for them," Mickey said proudly. Seeing the look on the Doctor's face, he continued. "Oh yeah, don't think I sat on my backside for twelve months, Doctor. I read up on you and so did Rose."

I turned to my sister. "You did?"

"Yeah, I wanted to learn about him, especially since he had my sister with him and I wanted to know if you would be safe with him," Rose admitted.

"How were you able to find this out?" I asked. "I thought there was no information on him. I mean, I searched about him too after the whole plastic thing but I couldn't find that much."

"That's because you didn't search deep enough," Mickey answered. "If you deep enough on the internet or in the history books, and there's his name, followed by the list of the dead."

"That's nice, good boy Ricky," The Doctor said sarcastically.

"If you know them, why don't you go and help them?" Rose asked as I stayed quiet.

"They wouldn't recognize me. I've changed a lot since the old days. There are aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien." The Doctor pointed to himself. "Out of the mix. I'm going undercover." He went over to the other side of the TARDIS and pressed something before looking at us again. "And er, I better keep the TARDIS out of sight." As he started to walk off with me behind him, he said to Mickey, "Ricky, you got a car. You can do some driver."

"Where are we going?" Rose asked curiously.

"The roads are clearing. Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

And just like the episode, we were surrounded by police. I tried to cover my eyes from the bright light. I looked to the right to see Rose and Mickey weren't with us because they ended up running (well Rose was forced to as her boyfriend had grabbed her hand and tugged her away).

"No, that's my daughter! Charlene!" I heard Jackie cry out.

I looked to see that Jackie was being held by a police man as she tried to get to me. I rolled my eyes and shook my head when I remembered she was the one who called them and told them about the Doctor. Thanks for getting us in more trouble Jackie! The Doctor wasn't scared or worried; he was smiling with his hands up as he said the one thing that almost made me laugh.

"Take me to your leader!"

Getting into the police car and closing the door behind me, I said, "Why are they arresting us? We haven't done anything."

"We're not being arrested, we're being escorted."

"And where are we going exactly?" I asked as the police officer started up the car and we were off.

"Where'd you think? Downing Street."

I didn't get excited about it like Rose did. "Okay…why are they taking us there?"

"I hate it to say but Mickey was right." I let out a fake shocked gasp at that and he rolled his eyes at me amused before he continued. "Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, er, noticed."

"Of course you have," I teased before I said, "So now they need your help? What for?"

The Doctor nodded. "Like it said on the news. They're gathering experts in alien knowledge." He looked smug as he said, "And who's the biggest expert of them all?"

I pretended to think about it. "Um, Patrick Moore."

"Apart from him?"

"Oh!" I snapped my fingers. "You're talking about you, aren't you?" He nodded with a 'duh' expression his face and I shrugged my shoulders. "Mm, I wouldn't have guessed."

"You think you're very funny, don't you?" The Doctor asked dryly.

"A little bit yeah." I laughed.

The Doctor nudged me in the side only making me laugh more and I could tell that he couldn't help but smile.

"Who's the Prime Minister now?"

"How should I know? I missed a year."

Finally making it, I climbed out of the police and was met with the sight of cameras flashing. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of the Doctor who was waving to the cameras with a big grin on his face. You could tell he was enjoying himself. After a couple minutes, the Doctor went into the building with me behind him.

* * *

We were escorted to the waiting room and we stood there quietly as the people that were in the room mingled and talked with each other.

"Ladies and gentleman, can we convene? Quick as we can, please. It's this way to the right, and can I remind you ID cards are to be worn at all times." The guy who was saying this came up to me and the Doctor as we started to head into the room and he handed a card to the Doctor. "Here's your ID card?"

The Doctor took it and I was about to follow the Doctor but the guy stopped us.

"I'm sorry; your companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her."

"Exactly," I agreed with a nod and a smile. "Can't you just make me a ID and be done with it?"

But the guy ignored me as he said to the Doctor, "You're the code nine, not her. I'm sorry Doctor. It is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

"She's staying with me," The Doctor said in a 'that's final' sort of tone.

"Look, even I don't have the clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact."

The Doctor was about to say the same thing again, but I stopped him by placing a hand on his arm causing him to look.

"It's alright, you go," I told him. "I'll be fine here."

Before he had a chance to respond, the one and only Harriet Jones came up to us. I tried not to scowl at her when I remembered what she did to those aliens in the Christmas Invasion episode and luckily, I succeeded in not scowling.

"Excuse me, are you the Doctor?" Harriet Jones questioned.

"Sure." The Doctor looked at me as Harriet and that guy had a side conversation. "Are you sure you'll be okay out here?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine."

"Alright, don't get in any trouble."

I saluted him. Shaking his head at me, he patted me on the shoulder and just as he was about to leave the room, I remembered something so I grabbed his arm and he looked at me.

"Be careful Doctor and be aware of those ID cards," I whispered.

He gave me a confused look before he nodded and went into the room. Hoping that he got my hint, I stood there by myself for a moment until I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. It turned out to be the guy.

"I'm going to have to leave you with security," he told me as he started to lead me away but we were stopped by Harriet Jones.

"It's alright, I'll look after her," she told the guy with a smile. "Let me be of some use." He nodded and walked off and Harriet turned to look at me. "Walk with me."

I nodded and followed her as she told me to keep walking. As we started to head out into the entrance hall, she said,

"That's right. Don't look around." Harriet showed me her ID card as we walked together, "Harriet Jones, MP Flydale North."

"Charlene Tyler," I introduced myself.

A few minutes later, we were standing next to these stairs and Harriet looked at me.

"This friend of yours, he's an expert, is that right? He knows about aliens?"

I nodded in response then I asked, "Why do you want to know?"

Out of nowhere she started crying and I comforted her as best as I could. Normally I would give a crying person a hug but I didn't know Harriet Jones that well so it would be weird.

"Hey, it's alright," I said reassuringly. "Just calm down and tell me what's wrong."

Once she was calm enough, she told me what happened as we went into the cabinet room.

"They turned the body into a suit." Harriet was now telling me, close to tears again as she showed me the body that she showed Rose in the episode on the table in the cabinet room. "A disguise for the thing inside!"

"I believe you, really I do," I told her quickly not wanting her to start crying. "They're defiantly aliens so they must have some serious techlogy behind it. If we could find it, we could use it."

I started to search through the room, going over to this cupboard where I knew the Prime Minister's body was but that didn't stop me from jumping when I opened it up and his body fell out of it.

"Oh my God!" I said loudly, pretending to be shocked, as Harriet Jones quickly came over. "Is that…?"

"Harriet, for God's sake. This has gone beyond a joke. You cannot just wander…"

I looked up to see that the guy from outside was standing there and he gaped at the sight of the Prime Minister on the ground.

"Oh my god," he said in shock. "That's the Prime Minister!"

"Really? I didn't notice," I said sarcastically, rolling my eyes. "Thanks for stating the obvious, really it's great."

Before he had a chance to respond, we heard someone say behind us.

"Oh! Has somebody been naughty?"

We turned around and we were face to face with Margret who was smirking as she closed the door behind her. Harriet took a hold of my arm but I barely noticed it as my eyes narrowed at Margret.

"That's impossible," the guy said glancing at the Prime Minister before looking back at Margret. "He left this afternoon. The prime minster left Dowden Street. He was driven away!"

"And who told you that, hmm?" Margret asked, smirking. The guy's eyes widened when he realized it was her and her smirk widened. "Me." With that, she reached up and started to zip open her forehead creating a bright blue light.

Even though I've seen this happen on TV, it was shocking and disgusting to watch it happen in real life. The alien looked _exactly_ like it did on the TV show. Harriet and I had to watch as Margret now in her alien form pushed the guy up against the wall very high up.

_Crap…_

**TBC in War World Three...**

**Please leave reviews if you want to see what happens! :D**


	10. War World Three, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of War World Three! I hope you love it as much as I did writing it! Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, and Ann4ever17 for the great reviews! :D I love my three reviewers but I would love for more so please whoever's not reviewing please take the time to do so! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

As soon as she killed the guy, Margret in her Slitheen form dropped his body on the ground and turned towards Harriet Jones and me. But before she could attack, she let out a scream of pain as she got electrocuted. Knowing that it was the Doctor who had did this, I quickly grabbed Harriet's hand, knowing that it wouldn't last that long.

"Run!" I told her loudly and we began running away.

But we didn't run that far because Harriet stopped us.

"No, wait," she said, grasping my shoulder before I was able to continue running. "They're still in there. The emergency protocalls. We need them."

"We don't have…" But before I could finish my sentence, Harriet was already off and I groaned, following behind her.

But we were cornered by a Slitheen and we both screamed before taking off again through a series of rooms while the Slitheen crashed through the wooden doors in each one. We managed to make it up to the first floor and the Slitheen managed to catch up to us. But luckily, the Doctor appeared in the lift and got the attention of the Slitheen, distracting it long enough where Harriet and I could get away. Running into this nearby room called the sitting room, I quickly told Harriet that we needed to hide. While I ran behind the cabinet, she ran and hid behind a screen, something which I rolled my eyes at. That seriously had to be the worst hiding spot in the world. My body suddenly tensed up at the sound of Margret in her Slitheen form saying,

"Oh such fun. Little human children, where are you? Sweet little humeykins, come to me. let me kiss you better. Kiss you with my big, green lips."

I shuddered at the thought of that happening. When I saw the Slitheen wasn't looking my way, I quickly got out of my hiding spot and ran over to the curtains and hid behind them. I wasn't really thinking about the fact that Rose had hid behind here and almost got attacked.

"My brothers." I heard Margret say so I knew that the other two Slitheen had entered the room.

One of them said, "Happy hunting?"

"It's wonderful," Margret said. "The more you prolong it, the more they stink."

"Sweat and fear."

"I can smell an old girl." I managed to keep down a giggle remembering the look on Harriet Jones' face when the Slitheen said this. "Stale bird and brittle bones."

"And a ripe youngster."

Once again, my entire body froze at the sound of Margret's voice. She was so close to where I was now and I closed my eyes tightly.

Shit!

"All hormones and adrenalin. Fresh enough to bend before she snaps." She pulled the curtains and I screamed as I used my leg to kick her in the stomach making her stumble over to her brothers and I managed to move of the way, backing away. All of them would have started to go after me if it wasn't for Harriet.

"No!" she exclaimed, stepping out of her hiding spot with her hands up. "Take me first! Take me!"

"Doctor!" I cried in relief as he burst through the doors with a fire extinguisher only to spray the two male Slitheen with it and since I had kicked Margret enough, she ended up getting sprayed too.

"Out, with me!" The Doctor exclaimed as he continued spraying.

Quickly, I ran behind him with Harriet doing the same thing. The Doctor noticed Harriet.

"Who the hell are you?

She showed him her ID card like she did with me. "Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

As soon as all of the CO2 was used up, we took off running with the three Slitheen behind us.

"We need to head to the Cabinet room," The Doctor said as we ran as fast as we could.

"The Emergency Protocols are in there. They give instructions for aliens."

"Harriet Jones, I like you."

"And I like you too."

"Enough talking! More running!" I cried a little annoyed with their side conversation.

"Right!" The Doctor nodded in agreement.

We ran through the same series of rooms as Harriet and I had with the Slitheen right behind us. Making it to the Cabinet room, the Doctor used his sonic to open the door since it was locked and we went inside quickly. I could hear the Slitheen getting closer.

"Doctor, what now?" I asked nervously.

The Doctor didn't respond as he made a 'ah!' sound while grabbing this decanter from a side table and he stood in the doorway with the sonic lit and pointed it at the alcohol just as the Slitheen made it to us.

"One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol," The Doctor warned and he turned off the sonic. "Whoof, we all go up. So back off."

Hearing how serious he was, the aliens took a step back into the outer office and I was able to let out the breath I had been holding in.

"Right then," The Doctor said, putting the alcohol and his sonic down but he still held onto both. "Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet said before they could answer.

"I think he knows that part." I rolled my eyes. "That's not what his question was."

"Who are you then," One of the male Slitheen asked, looking at the Doctor. "If not human?"

Harriet looked confused as she kept a firm grip on the red binder. "Who's not human?"

"The Doctor," I replied simply.

She looked at me startled by my response. "He's not human?"

"Can I have a bit of hush?" The Doctor asked, giving me and Harriet a look.

"Sorry," I muttered.

The Doctor looked back at the aliens. "So, what's the plan?"

"But he's got a Northern accent," Harriet said, not staying quiet like the Doctor asked.

I just shrugged at what she said, but I didn't say anything.

"I said hush," The Doctor told Harriet before returning to the Slitheen. "Come on." He pulled up the sonic and the alcohol again warningly as he continued. "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of the government. What for, invasion?"

"Why would we invade this godforsaken rock?" A male Slitheen asked.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here. What is it?"

"The Slitheen race."

"Slitheen is not our species. Slitheen is our surname. Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer-Day-Slitheen at your service."

"So your family?" The Doctor guessed.

"A family business."

"Then you making a profit? How can you did that on a godforsaken rock?"

None of them answered so one of them asked,

"Ah excuse me? Your device will do what? Triplicate the flammability?"

"Is that what I said?" The Doctor questioned.

"You're making it up."

The Doctor waved it off. "Ah well! Nice try." He was about to hand Harriet the alcohol as he said, "Harriet, have a drink? I think you're going to need one."

"You pass it to the left first," she said.

"Sorry." He handed it to me and I took it but wasn't planning on drinking it. I wasn't that much on drinking. I just didn't like the taste of it.

"Thanks," I told him.

"Now we can end this hunt with a slaughter."

"Don't you think we should run?" I asked the Doctor nervously as they started to walk towards us again.

But the Doctor ignored me as he continued to speak the Slitheen. "Fascinating history, Downing Street. Two thousand years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mister Chicken. He was a nice man. 1796, this was the Cabinet Room. If the Cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four safest walls in the whole of Great Britain. End of lesson."

He lifted a small panel by the door and pressed the button that was there causing metal shutters to crash shut across the window and doors.

The Doctor turned to us with a grin. "Installed in 1991. Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

I crossed my arms and looked at him with raised eyebrows. "And how do we get out then once were safe?"

His grin fell and he nodded sheepishly. "Ah."

I sighed, knowing we were going to be in here forever.

* * *

I leaned against a nearby wall, watching as the Doctor started to drag the guy that ended up getting killed by Margret. I sighed to myself sadly wishing that he and all those other people didn't die. I should have warned the Doctor better then maybe all of them would still be alive. I was broken out of my thoughts by the Doctor speaking.

"Charlene?"

"Mmm." I looked up at the Doctor and saw that he had stopped dragging the body and was looking at me. My face took on a confused look. "What is it?"

"The warning you gave me, about the ID cards? How did you know about it?"

I winced internally. I should have known he would ask me this so I quickly came up with something, hoping the Doctor took the lie.

"Well, ever since I was little, before something bad would happen…I would always get this feeling that something was up. I honestly have no idea why I have these feelings but I do."

"Interesting," he said to himself as he curiously looked me over for a moment before returning to dragging the body into the supply closet that was in the room.

I sighed to myself. I felt kind of guilty for lying to him, but I can't say to him 'hey guess what Doctor? I'm from a different dimension and there's a TV show called 'Doctor Who' and I know what's going to happen because I've seen your show.' I can't tell him that... well, at least not yet. I guess I can just tell him when I have 'feelings' that something bad will happen.

As he did this to the body, he asked Harriet who was getting set up on the table with the red binder, "What was his name?"

"Who?" Harriet asked, not turning around.

"This one," the Doctor replied as she finally turned around. "The secretary or whatever he was called."

"I don't know," Harriet admitted as I continued to look around for terminals that could be in this room…though I knew there would but I knew it was something the Doctor was going to ask. She stood up from her seat and walked over to the Doctor but she didn't go in the supply room. "I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee." She went back to her seat as she said, "I never asked his name."

Passing the room, I heard the Doctor tell the guy 'I'm sorry' quietly and I smiled sadly but he didn't notice as he wasn't looking at me.

"Right, what have we got?" he asked, stepping out. He looked at me. "Any terminals, anything?"

I searched through this cabinet but I didn't find anything. "No," I said, turning around to face the Doctor. "This place is antique." I crossed my arms over my chest, watching as the Doctor used his sonic on one of the windows to try to get the metal shutters off of it. "But what I don't get is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use his body as a disguise as well. Is it because he was skinny?"

The Doctor nodded as he stopped what he was doing and turned to me. "Yes, he was too slim. They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

"So how are they able to fit? I mean, they are eight feet tall."

"That's the device around their necks. Compression field. Literally shrinks them down a bit. That's why there's all that gas. It's a big exchange."

I nodded as I went over to the table and looked at Harriet who was looking through the binder. "So can we use the protocols?" I asked her.

She looked up at me and shook her head. "No, the protocols are redundant," she replied. "They list the people who could help and they're all dead downstairs."

"But doesn't it have defense codes and things like that?" I questioned, resting my hands on the table. "Couldn't we just launch a nuclear bomb on them and be done with it?"

"You're a very violent young woman."

"No, I'm not," I told her seriously and I really wasn't. I was least violent person in the world. "I'm just saying that we could do it if we really wanted to since the Earth is in danger."

Harriet looked at me for a moment. "Well, there's nothing like that in here," she finally said. "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

The Doctor stopped what he was doing. "Say that again?"

"What, about the codes?" Harriet asked, looking at him.

"Anything. All of it."

"Well, the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a Special Resolution from the UN."

"Like that's ever stopped them from doing it," I pointed out.

Harriet nodded. "Exactly, given our past record." She then added proudly, "And I voted against that, thank you very much." She continued what she was saying before. "The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN." She looked at the Doctor who had a thoughtful look on his face. "Is it important?"

"Everything's important," he told her seriously and I nodded in agreement.

Harriet sighed. "If only we knew what the Slitheen wanted." She shook her head as soon as she said that. "Listen to me. I'm saying Slitheen as if it's normal."

"You'll get used to it," I said with a laugh but then I looked seriously. "But that's a really good question, what do they want?"

"Well they're just one family, so it's not an invasion. They don't want Slitheen World. They're out to make money. That means that they want to use something. Something on Earth. Some kind of asset."

"It could be gold," I suggested.

"Or oil or water," Harriet added.

We both got a smile out of the Doctor.

"I knew there was a reason I asked you to join me," he told me and I beamed at him, enjoying the compliment. Then to Harriet Jones, "You're very good at this."

"Thank you," Harriet thanked him, smiling.

"Harriet Jones, why do I know that name?" The Doctor mused to himself.

I heard my phone beep from inside my pocket and they heard it. "That's me," I said as I took out my cell phone.

Harriet looked surprised. "But we're sealed off. How did you get a signal?"

I grinned widely. "Because the Doctor zapped. Thanks again for that by the way." I added the last thing, still grinning. He winked at me in response and I shook my head. "It's a super phone." I told Harriet.

I stood up and went off to check my phone.

"Then we can phone for help," Harriet said to the Doctor as she stood up. "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah."

By then, I had checked the message and it turned out to be from Mickey and he had sent me a picture of one of the Slitheen.

"It's Mickey," I said, looking up at the Doctor.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh, tell your sister's stupid boyfriend we're busy."

"Hate to tell you this, but I don't think you can call him stupid anymore," I said, smirking. I showed him the picture and I grinned at the look on his face.

** TBC in War World Three, Part 2 (which is the final part!)**

**LEAVE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT! ;)**


	11. War World Three, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the second and last part of War World Three! I hope you love it as much as I did writing it! Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, UmbraAnguis, Ann4ever17, ShadowTeri, Link's Twin, and notwritten for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"No, no, no, no, no. Not just alien, but like, proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting." Mickey was now telling me over the phone somewhat frantic especially with the next thing he said. "And more to the point, it wanted to kill us!"

"Me and Rose almost died!" Jackie exclaimed loudly so I was able to hear her. I was also able to hear Rose too as she said,

"Oh Mum, don't be so dramatic." I could practically see her rolling her eyes and I wanted to giggle but I held it back.

"Well, it's true Rose! We could have!"

"Are you alright though?" I asked when my sister was on the phone.

"We're fine Charlene."

I opened my mouth to say something but the Doctor snatched the phone away from me causing me to let out an 'oi!' and to smack him on the arm.

The Doctor gave me a look of disbelief. "What was that for?"

"For being rude, you don't just take the phone away from someone," I said, crossing my arms over my chest. "Next time ask." The Doctor smiled at me apologetically and I sighed, rolling my eyes at him slightly with a smile on my face. "Okay you're forgiven." I cursed myself for giving in so easily, but you would to if you got the smile that he gave me.

The Doctor went back to phone conversation. "Rose, put Ricky back on the phone," he told my sister. Once he got Mickey back on, he said quickly, "Okay Ricky, don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

"It's Mickey, and why should I?" he asked stubbornly.

"Mickey, the Idiot … I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but, er, I need you."

"Aw that's so sweet," I cooed but it was more sarcastic than anything. This made an annoyed look to appear on the Doctor's face and when he looked over at me with it, I just shrugged my shoulders, smiling at him innocent. "What?"

* * *

"It says password," Mickey said once he had hacked onto the UNIT website.

But since he couldn't hear him, the Doctor hooked the phone into the conference phone speaker. "Say again," he told Mickey.

"It's asking for the password."

"Buffalo. Two F's, one L." This earned a surprised look from Harriet Jones who was pouring us drinks. It was obvious she wondered how he knew the password. Well the answer's simply Harriet, he's just that awesome.

"So, what exactly is this website?" Jackie asked Mickey.

"All the secret information known to mankind. See, they've known about aliens for years. They just kept us in the dark."

"Mickey, you were born in the dark."

"Oh, just leave him alone," Rose said, sticking up for her boyfriend.

"Thank you."

"Yeah Doctor, don't insult Mickey," I added in. But before my sister's boyfriend could thank me like he did with Rose, a wicked grin appeared on my face. "That's my job." This got an amused chuckle out of the Doctor and my grin widened at the sound of it.

"Thank you," Mickey thanked me sarcastically.

"You're welcome Sweetie," I told him just as sarcastically, unable to help myself from using River Song's nickname for the Doctor.

Mickey didn't say anything in reply but I heard some clicks coming from his computer obviously now typing in the password. "Password again," he said once he typed in the password.

"Just repeat it every time," The Doctor told Mickey before he changed the subject, walking over to the other side of the table while saying, "Big Ben – why did the Slitheen go and hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts, to kill them," Harriet replied as she handed me a drink. I took it from her and slid another drink to the Doctor, now she was only holding hers.

"That lot would have gathered for a weather balloon. You don't need to crash land in the middle of London."

"What if the Slitheen are hiding from someone or something?" I suggested. I frowned. "But if that was true then they wouldn't have put the entire planet on Red alert. So, if they're not hiding, what would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her," Jackie said sarcastically over the phone. Mickey had obviously given it to her.

I sighed. "Well, at least I'm trying."

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Since _that_ man walked into our lives I have been attacked in the streets. I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and one of my daughters disappeared off the fact of the Earth."

I interrupted before she could continue with an exasperated sigh. "Mum, I told you what happened…" I would have said more but Jackie cut me off.

"I'm talking to him," she said to me in a serious voice before saying to the Doctor, emotion in her voice, "Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor, and maybe you get off on it, and maybe you think it's all clever, but you tell me. Just answer me this. Is my daughter safe?"

"Mum, I'm fine. Really I am."

But she ignored me. "Is she safe? Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?"

Looking at the Doctor, he met my gaze and we stared at each other, not saying anything. I knew when I came into the TARDIS that it would be dangerous traveling with him, but it was worth it. _Every single part of it_. If I could go back in time and change my decision, I wouldn't and _that_ wouldn't change.

"Well, what's the answer?" Jackie asked but again he didn't respond but this time, it was because Mickey took away the phone from her and said,

"We're in."

And just like that, it was back to business.

"Now then!" The Doctor went over to stand by Harriet. "On the left at the top, there's a tab, an icon. Little concentric circles. Click on that."

Once he did, there was a sound coming from the speaker.

"What is that?" Rose asked and I knew she had a confused look on her face as she asked this.

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal," The Doctor explained quickly. "Now hush, let me work on what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day." I heard Jackie mutter but I could hear her and I sighed internally, wishing that she would stop worrying. But I knew that she was my mother and she was only worried for my safety.

"Hush!" Mickey and Rose exclaimed to Jackie at the same time.

"It's some sort of message," The Doctor said, ignoring the other three on the other end of the phone.

"Well, what does it say?" I questioned, leaning forward with curiosity on my face.

"Don't know," he answered, frowning slightly. "It's on a loop, keeps repeating."

Suddenly the sound of a doorbell ringing was heard over the speaker.

"Hush!"

"That's not me," Mickey told the Doctor. Then to Rose, "Rose, go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning."

"Well go and tell them that."

Ignoring them, the Doctor continued to listen to the sound. "It's beaming out into space," he realized. "But who's it for?

Maybe I should tell him… But I crossed that out of my mind quickly, knowing that I couldn't. Spoilers and all that. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Rose screaming.

"It's him! They found us!" she exclaimed and I froze, knowing exactly who 'him' was. Dammit! How the hell did I forget about this?!

"Mickey, I need that signal."

"Never mind the damn signal, get out! Rose, Mum, just get out! Out!" I cried in an almost panic. I knew that they wouldn't die but since I was freaking out that didn't cross my mind all that much.

"We can't! It's by the front door!" Mickey cried.

"Then, I don't know! Go through a back door or something! I don't care! I want them out of there, NOW!" I knew I sounded like a crazy person. I had to grab onto a chair to keep from falling.

"It's too late for that…" My sister's boyfriend gulped. "It's unmasking. It's going to kill us."

"There has to be some way of stopping them! You're supposed to me the expert, think of something!"

"I'm trying!"

The emotion was too much and my eyes filled with tears, clouding my vision. "Doctor, that's my mother and sister in there," I managed to say without my voice shaking.

"Right, if we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from. Which planet. So, judging by their basic shape, that narrows it down to five thousand planets within traveling difference. What else do we know? Information!"

"They're green," I offered, managing to keep myself calm. And because of that, I was able to remember that Mickey, Rose, and Jackie would be fine.

"Yep, narrows it down."

"Good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

I snapped my fingers when I remembered something Margret said. "Oh! They can smell adrenalin!"

"Narrows it again," The Doctor said again.

"The pig technology." This time Harriet offered something.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames, you said slipstream engine?" I questioned.

"Narrows it down."

I opened my mouth to say something else but Mickey interrupted me by exclaiming,

"It's getting in!"

"Um…um…OH!" I said but saying the 'oh' loudly as if I just realized this (and I probably did). "They hunt like it's a ritual!"

"Narrows it down," The Doctor said causing me to let out an exasperated groan.

"I don't know!" I threw my hands up in frustration. "I can't thinking of anything else!"

"Wait a minute," Harriet cut in. "Did you notice? When they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else." She tried to think. "What is it? It's more like, er…"

I knew exactly what she was trying to say. "Bad breath!"

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay! Now, that narrows it down!"

"Yes, we're getting there! High five!" I held up a hand with a grin on my face and the Doctor gave me a high five with his own grin. "Mum, Rose…"

But before I could finish my sentence, Mickey interrupted me.

"Too late!"

"No!" I breathed out.

The Doctor started brainstorming by himself. "Calcium phosphate. Organic calcium. Living calcium. Creatures made out of living calcium. What else? What else? Hyphenated surname. Yes! That narrows it down to one planet. Raxacoricofallapatorius!" Grinning, he moved back to the other side of the table, near Harriet.

"Oh, yeah, great. We could ''em a letter." Then there was a crash and I knew that the door had finally gave it.

The Doctor seemed to realize this too. "Get into the kitchen!"

"My God, it's going to rip us apart!"

"Try to barricade the door!" I cried.

"Already on it!" Rose called to me as the Doctor muttered to himself,

"Calcium, weakened by the compression field. Acetic acid…vinegar!" he exclaimed at the end.

"Just like the Hannibal!" I cried excitedly, stealing Harriet's line.

The Doctor nodded. "Just like the Hannibal," he agreed then to Mickey, "Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?"

"It's your kitchen."

Luckily Rose came to the rescue. "Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf."

"Oh give it here." Jackie had taken the phone because she asked, "What do you need?"

"Anything with vinegar Mum!" I replied quickly.

"Gherkin," Rose said, starting them off.

"Yeah, pickled onions. Pickled eggs."

After that there was a series of sounds. A crash (obviously from the Slitheen managing to get through the kitchen door), a fart and an explosion. And it was finally over.

The Doctor, Harriet, and I breathed out sigh of relief and shared grins while holding up our drinks, and in unison, we drank them down. I coughed at the taste but managed to drink it down.

Before we could celebrate more, we heard Mickey's voice from over the speaker phone.

"Listen to this."

A moment later, we heard one of the Slitheen talking obviously having a press conference.

"Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads. And they have found massive weapons of destruction."

"Our technicians can deployed within forty five seconds."

"What?" The Doctor said shocked.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes, but not for long. We are facing extinction, unless we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. "I beg of the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes. A nuclear strike at the heart of the beast is our only chance of survival. Because from this moment on it is my solemn duty to inform you planet Earth is at war."

And it was over after that.

"He's making it up," The Doctor said frustrated and I couldn't blame him. "There's no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet asked.

"They believed him last time, who's to say that won't again," I said, answering her question.

The Doctor nodded. "That's why the Slitheen went for special," he told us as he started to head over to the door quickly with me and Harriet behind him. "They want the whole world panicking, because you lot, you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defense codes," I started off as we stopped at the door.

"And the Slitheen go nuclear," The Doctor finished, opening up the panel near the door.

"But why?"

But the Doctor didn't reply to Harriet as he opened the metal shutters and the door opened revealing three of the Slitheen.

"You get the codes, release the missiles, but not into space because there's nothing there," he said as Margret, back in her human form, made herself known. "You attack every other country on Earth. They retaliate, fight back. World War Three. Whole planet gets puked."

"And we can sit through it safe in our spaceship in the Thames," Margret said with a smirk, one that I wanted to smack off her face. "Not crashed. Just parked. Only two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place. What for?"

"Profit," The Doctor replied to Harriet in a dark voice that sent shivers down my spine. "That's what the signal is beaming into space. An advert."

Margret's smirk seemed to widen. "The sale of the century. We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it piece by piece. Radioactive chucks, capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel. "

I scoffed in disgust causing Margret to look at me and I glared at her but she only seemed amused by it which made my glare harden.

Wanting her not to look at me anymore, the Doctor said still in that dark voice that once again sent shivers down my spine, "At the cost of five billion lives."

Margret just shrugged like it didn't matter. "Bargain," she said offhandedly.

"I give you a choice. Leave this planet or I'll stop you."

Of course Margret only laughed as did her Slitheen family. "What, you?" she asked amused after she and her family stopped laughing. "Trapped in your box?"

"Yes. Me." The smile faded from Margret's face at how serious he sounded as the Doctor closed the metal shutters on her.

* * *

It was the next morning, and we were still stuck in the room. I sighed as I sat down in one of the chairs that was at the table and rested my head on the table for a moment. I was exhausted to say the least. Though I loved staying up at night, I didn't like staying up so late because then I was very cranky in the morning. I could feel my eyes starting to close but they flew open at the sound of my mum's voice.

"Alright Doctor," she said as I lifted my head up and rubbed the tiredness out of my eyes. "I'm not saying that I trust you, but there must be something you can do."

"If we could ferment the port, we could make acetic acid," Harriet suggested from where she was standing with the red binder on the table in front of her.

"Mickey, Rose, any luck?" I asked managing to keep the tiredness out of my voice.

"There's loads of emergency numbers…" Rose said, trailing off so Mickey continued.

"But they're all on voicemails."

Harriet sighed. "Voicemails dooms us all."

I couldn't help but sigh too as I stood up from my chair and I turned to the Doctor who was leaning against the metal window with a blank expression on his face. I would have commented on it but I didn't. I did though give him a concerned look but he didn't seem to notice.

I sighed again, running a hand through my blonde hair. "If only we could just get out of here…"

"There's a way out," The Doctor said quietly.

I looked up at him surprised. "What?"

"There was always a way out.

I beamed, grinning. "Great!" But then grin fell at the look on his face and I looked at him concerned and confused. "If there was a way, why haven't you used it yet?"

"Because I can't guarantee your daughter will be safe."

"Don't you dare," Jackie warned him instantly. "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing. If I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it," I said instantly. I heard Rose gasp but I ignored it as the Doctor met my gaze with a taken aback look on his face.

"You're don't even know what it is," he said. "You'd just let me."

I nodded, keeping my eyes on his. "Yeah. I _trust_ you, Doctor." _And I always will, no matter what_ I added in my head.

"Please Doctor," Jackie begged. "Please. She's my daughter. She's just a kid."

"Do you think I don't know that?" The Doctor asked my mum, breaking his gaze from mine. "Because this is my life, Jackie. It's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what are you waiting for?" I asked softly.

He met my gaze with soft eyes which made my heart flutter at how soft his eyes were. No one had ever looked at me that way before… it felt nice… "I could save the world, but lose you."

"Doctor, do it," I said still in a soft voice, nodding my head. "I'm not worth it." I really wasn't. I was a normal teenage girl. My life was meaningless compared to the rest of the world.

It was then his soft eyes hardened and it was so sudden that it surprised me. "Don't say that Charlene Tyler, you _are_ worth it. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise. Those people who say that are idiots."

I looked at him stunned, kind of surprised that he felt that way. I could tell that he meant it. I smiled at him softly and he smiled back at me as we stared at each other. But the moment ended when Harriet spoke up, getting back to the task at hand.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor," she said and we looked at her. "It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie demanded.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North," Harriet replied then diplomatically she said, "The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people for the people. And on behalf of the people, I command you." She looked at the Doctor seriously. "Do it."

The Doctor grinned.

* * *

"How do we get out?" I asked, settling myself back down in the seat I had sat in previously.

"We don't. We stay here." The Doctor opened up the red box and pulled out the Emergency protocols. After going through them and finding what he needed, he told Mickey, "Use the buffalo password. It overrides everything."

"What are you doing Mickey?" I heard Rose question quietly, but loud enough where I could hear her.

"Hacking into the royal navy," he replied before saying to the Doctor, "Here it is. HMS Taurean, Trafalgar Class submarine, ten miles off the coast of Plymouth."

The Doctor nodded even though Mickey couldn't see it. "Right, we need to select a missile."

"We can't go nuclear. We don't have the defense codes."

"That's why we're gonna use an ordinary missile," I said to Mickey before glancing at the Doctor. "Right?"

"Right, we just need an ordinary missile," he agreed. "What's the first category?"

"Sub Harpoon, UGM-A4A."

"That's the one. Select."

Then I heard Jackie tell Mickey quietly, "I could stop you."

"Mum…" Rose started off but she was cut off by Mickey.

"Do it then."

There was silence on the other end for a while until the Doctor asked,

"You ready for this?"

There was a pause then Mickey said, "Yeah."

"Mickey the Idiot, the world is in your hands," The Doctor said seriously.

"No pressure!" I added in unable to help it as he told Mickey to fire.

Knowing that it wouldn't be that much longer until the missile hit, Harriet quickly went over to one of closed windows.

"How solid are these?" she asked.

"Not solid enough. Built for short range attack, nothing this big."

I looked around trying to think of something and I got it when I looked at this cupboard. "Now it's my turn to make the decision!" I said loudly, getting the Doctor and Harriet's attention. "We are not going to die today, not if I have something to say about it." I ran over the cupboard and opened it up. "We are going to ride this one out. It's like what they say about earthquakes. You can survive them by standing under a doorframe." Looking through the cupboard, I said without looking at Harriet or the Doctor, "Now this cupboard is small so that means it's strong." I turned around quickly. "Come and help me." When they didn't move and continued to stare at me, I rolled my eyes. "Well, come on! What are you waiting for?"

This seemed to snap at least Harriet from what she was thinking and she went to help me take stuff out of the cupboard to give us room.

* * *

"It's on radar," Mickey said through the speaker while Harriet and I were still emptying out the cupboard. "Counter defense five five six."

"Stop them intercepting it."

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy."

A minute later, Mickey spoke again. "Five five six neutralized."

From the corner of my eye as I walked out of the cupboard with a metal box container, I saw the Doctor unplug the phone and put it to his ear. Once everything was out, we quickly gathered in the cupboard, squatting down. We grasped hands. I had a firm grip on the Doctor's hand and we shared a look, silently saying goodbye to one another just in case we died. The look was broken by Harriet speaking softly.

"Here we go," she said. She looked at us. "Nice knowing you both." Her grip on my hand tightened as she said, "Hannibal!"

Then there was great, big, KaBOOM! We seemed to roll around forever in the cupboard and I closed my eyes tightly, praying silently to get out of this safe and sound. Finally it stopped and I opened my eyes.

"Did we make it?" I whispered, glancing at the Doctor.

He squeezed my hand. "We made it."

The Doctor let go of my hand, stood up, and pushed open the steel door and Harriet stepped out with us right behind her.

"Made in Britain," she said proudly as the Doctor and I stood on the side of her.

A police officer whose last name was Price ran over to us. "Oh my god," he said. "Are you alright?"

"Harriet Jones," Harriet said proudly, holding up her ID card. "MP, Flydale North." She put it away and told Price in a serious voice, "I want you to contact the UN immediately. Tell the ambassadors the crisis is over. They can step down. Go on, tell the news."

Price nodded. "Yes ma'am." With that, he ran off to do what she told him to do.

Harriet turned to us as she gestured around us. "Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out." Her eyes widened slightly. "Oh Lord. We haven't got a Prime Minister."

"Maybe you should have a go," The Doctor suggested and I hid a smile.

"Me?" Harriet laughed like it was the craziest thing in the world. "I'm only a back-bencher."

"I'd vote for ya," I told her with a smile.

She shook her head. "Now don't be silly." She changed the subject. "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help." She then cried, "Hold on!" She started to make her way down the pile of rubble and we followed her. "We're safe! The Earth is safe!"

"I thought I knew the name," The Doctor told me as we stopped on the road, watching Harriet head her way to the group of people waiting. He smiled. "Harriet Jones, Future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms. The architect of Brittan's Golden Age."

He started to walk off and I looked at Harriet who was still making her way there for a moment before I followed the Doctor. Once I told the Doctor where I was going and that I would be back, I headed back to the flat and once there, I opened the door and walked in. Just as I did this, Rose appeared and she grinned at the sight of me.

"Char!" she cried and she hugged me tightly. "I'm so glad your safe!"

"Me too, Rose, me too," I said softly as I hugged her back. I looked up and saw Jackie. I could tell that she had been crying. Breaking the hug from Rose, I went over to my mum and hugged her. Immediately she hugged me back and I buried my face in her shoulder, glad to be home, but I knew that I wasn't going to stay here. I just hope Jackie and Rose wouldn't be too upset with me.

* * *

"What are you doing?"

I froze in my packing when I heard Rose ask this quietly from behind me. without turning to face her, I sighed as I continued to pack my rucksack.

"Packing," I replied simply.

"So you're just going to leave just like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah, just like that."

"But why?"

Sighing again, I stopped packing and turned to face her. "Because Rose, I want to travel the world with the Doctor," I said softly. "He needs me. He doesn't have anyone else…"

"We need you too Char, we're your family for god sakes. And the Doctor is just a man your infatuated with."

"I'm not infatuated with him," I protested.

"I've seen the way you look at him, Charlene, and the way you talk to him and that's someone infatuated." I shook my head in denial and Rose sighed. "You don't have to admit it Charlene, you're not ready to but it is true."

I turned back around and continued packing.

"If you're going to leave, then I'm going to come with you, and I don't care if the Doctor says no, I'm going."

I shook my head. "No, you're not," I told her. "You have to stay here and take care of Mum. She needs you."

"I need you too Charlene."

Rose and I turned around and saw Jackie standing there with teary eyes.

"Don't go Sweetheart, please don't go," she begged softly.

I sighed again, hating to see Jackie like this, but this is what I wanted. Didn't that count for anything?

"Mum, I love you but this is what I want," I finally said softly. "I want to travel, see the world. I don't want to be stuck here, doing nothing with my life. I want to make something of it and with the Doctor, I can do that."

"So there's nothing I can say that would change your mind?" Jackie asked softly.

I shook my head. "No, I'm sorry, there isn't."

"Alright, you can go…but let Rose go with you." Seeing I was about to protest, she added, "It would make me loads better with my decision in letting you go."

"Fine," I grumbled, giving in. "If it would make you feel better." I looked at Rose. "Well, you better get packing."

She grinned at me excitedly and ran off to do just that. I watched after her, hopefully the Doctor would take Rose coming well…

* * *

Apparently the Doctor was already planning to ask Rose to come with. I didn't ask him why though. But I did appreciate that he did let her come.

After saying a final goodbye to Mickey (who didn't want Rose to go but after explaining the reason why she was coming, he gave in) and Jackie, Rose and I got into the TARDIS with the Doctor and with that, we were off on a new adventure.

**TBC in Dalek...**

******I know the ending of it was short but I hope that you still liked it. Anyway, l**eave reviews if you want to see what happens next on CCW! :D


	12. Dalek, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the first part of the Dalek episode! I hope you love it as much as I did writing it! Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to DreamonAlina, grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, Dragon2013, and notwritten for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

When Charlene wasn't at school the next day, I was worried to say the least. For as long as I have known her, she never missed a day of school. She didn't mind going unlike me. I hated it. But anyway, since I was worried about her, I decided to go to her house after school to check on her. She must have been sick but if that was true, she would have called me to tell me that she wouldn't be at school.

When I got to her house, I knocked on the door and waited for someone to open the door. After a few moments, the door opened revealing Charlene's mother. She had tears stains all over her face and I got this bad feeling in my gut that it had to do with Charlene.

"Mrs. Davis, what's wrong?" I asked tentatively.

She sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "Charlene… she's … she's …" But she couldn't finish because she started to cry and she sobbed into her hands.

I pulled her in a hug, confused to what was going on. But I knew whatever it was. It wasn't good.

"Let's go inside and you can tell me what happened," I whispered to Charlene's mom as she continued to sob and I let her inside the house, closing the door with my free arm.

When she told me that Charlene was gone when she woke up this morning, I was shocked. This was so unlike her to be gone without telling anyone where she was going. I knew something was up. Running out of the living room leaving a still sobbing Mrs. Davis, I ran all the way to the stairs and quickly made my way up them. When I got to Charlene's room, the door was closed and I pulled it open quickly before walking inside. Her room looked exactly like it did when I came to visit her yesterday. Her laptop was still in the same spot as it was always which was weird because usually once she was done with her computer, she would put it up. Thinking that maybe Charlene left something on her computer that would tell me where she was, I went over to her computer and opened it up.

But then I was enveloped in a bright light that came out of the computer and I screamed, closing my eyes tightly. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in an unfamiliar place. It was a dimly lit area with carpeting and display cases. Since it was dimly lit, I couldn't really see much of anything. I walked through the area, hoping that I would find a way out. But I couldn't find anything so I made my way back to the area and I walked over to one of the display cases, wondering what was in it. I touched the glass and instantly, an alarm went off and I moved back from it quickly. I looked around frantically not knowing what to do. It was too late for that because armed guards rushed in from all sides and cut me off from running away.

"Arms in the air!" One of the guards shouted, pointing a gun at me.

I did exactly that and gulped, wondering what was going to happen to me.

**_Charlene's POV, Two months after Megan arrived… _**

I was the first one to step out of the TARDIS when it landed and found myself standing in a dimly lit room with carpeting a display cases. Once I walked further into the room, I looked over at Rose who was looking around in amazement.

"Where are we?" she asked me excitedly as she looked over at me.

I shrugged in response and looked at the Doctor, who was looking around too. "So what is it? What's wrong? Why did the TARDIS bring us here?"

"Don't know," The Doctor replied to all three questions, still looking around. "There was some kind of signal, drawing the TARDIS off course."

"Does the TARDIS sometimes do this?" I asked curiously.

"Sometimes, it doesn't happen always just sometimes."

I nodded as Rose changed the subject, asking the Doctor the same question that she asked me. About where we were.

"Earth, Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And when are we?" I said, asking my own question.

"Two thousand and twelve," he replied as he went over to one of the many display cases.

Rose grew excited, something I smiled at. It reminded me of how excited I was when I went on my first official adventure with the Doctor. "God, it's so close."

"Seven years to be exact," I added with a grin.

My sister nodded excitedly and she did the Math in her head about how old we would be. "We should be twenty-six."

The Doctor apparently found the light switch while we were talking and it lit up the room, making it easier to see.

"Wow, it's a great big museum," I said, looking around at all of the display cases. "But it looks like it would be an alien museum to be exact." I pointed to the Slitheen arm that was in a display case. "See look a Slitheen arm." I looked at it as close as I could without going over there. "But it looks to be stuffed. Why would someone do that?" I directed the question to the Doctor.

"Someone's got a hobby," he said simply.

I shook my head as we started to walk down the path that had the display cases on each side of us. "Talk about a weird hobby."

Rose nodded in agreement as she started to look in the cases with interest while we continued walking.

"They must have spent a fortune on this. Chucks of meteorite, moon dust. That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship." Suddenly the Doctor stopped and looked at this large display case that had the head of a Cyberman inside. "Oh, look at you," he said, going over to it.

"What is it?" Rose asked as we stood behind him.

Without looking at Rose, he replied, "An old friend of mine. Well, enemy. The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Oh you're not that old," Rose said offhandedly because she didn't know how old the Doctor actually was so I told her and her eyes widened in surprise. "Blimey, that's a huge age gap." She looked at me when she said this and I shook my head at her, knowing what she was thinking.

"Do you think that's where the signal's coming from?" I questioned, changing the subject.

The Doctor shook his head. "No it's stone dead," he answered. "The signal's alive." His voice went soft as he continued. "Something's reaching out, calling for help." He made the mistake of touching the case because a alarm sounded, blaring angrily.

Before we could even blink, we were surrounded by armed guards, blocking us from every angle and blocking us from escaping into the TARDIS.

"If someone's collecting aliens," I started in a whisper to the Doctor, not wanting the guards to over hear me. "That makes you Exhibit A."

Looking around at all the guards, I noticed that one of them had a gun and it was shaking, not at all confident like the other ones. When I looked at up at the face, I was met with the surprise of a lifetime…my best friend, Megan Swann, was staring back at me with wide shocked eyes.

* * *

Two of the guards, including Megan and this woman named Diana Goddard, took the Doctor, Rose and I to this office where that guy Adam and his boss, Van Statten, were at. I tried not to glare at Adam when I remembered what he did. I never did like this guy especially with the way he tricked Rose. And Van Statten wasn't any better. He let all of those people die and he didn't give a damn. All he cared about was money, money, and money. I also tried to ignore Megan which was hard since she was standing beside me. I had a lot of questions for her but I couldn't ask them now. It would defiantly be the wrong time. Not only that, I didn't want the Doctor to know that I knew her. I wasn't ready to tell him my secret and for some reason, I didn't think I ever will be. I took notice to the thing in Van Statten's hand and the Doctor noticed it too.

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," he commented.

Adam looked at him concerned. "Is it dangerous?"

"No it just looks silly."

The Doctor leaned forward to grab it and firing bolts clicked around him including Megan but like last time, it was a shaky response. Megan had never used a gun in her life so it was no wonder she was nervous. I shared a glance at her as Van Statten told them to low the weapons down with his hand. When they did, he handed the item to the Doctor.

"You just need to be…" He started off again and he stroked the idem which made a beautiful note. "Delicate." He finished continuing to stroke it and it made several other notes. It sounded beautiful and I smiled to myself, looking over at Rose, knowing that she thought the same thing if the pleasant look on her face any hint.

"It's a musical interment," Van Statten realized and I had to force myself not to roll my eyes at him stating the obvious.

"And it's a long way from home," The Doctor said softly.

"Here let me." Van Statten took the idea and started to stroke it, but it was harsher and the sounds didn't sound as beautiful as when the Doctor did it.

This time I couldn't help but roll my eyes. "He did say delicate you know," I said, rolling my eyes again.

The Doctor nudged me in the side, giving me a look. I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest with a pout as he looked back at Van Statten.

"I did say delicate," he told him. "It reacts to the smallest fingerprint. It needs precision." Finally Van Statten got the hang of it and now the sounds were beautiful again and the Doctor smiled. "Very good. Quite the expert."

"As are you." The Doctor followed his moment as Van Statten casually tossed the item aside onto the floor and he looked at the Doctor. "Who exactly are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. And who are you?"

Van Statten scoffed. "Like you don't know," he said. "We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world, and you stumbled in by mistake." He nodded towards Megan. "Just like Miss Swann over here."

The Doctor looked over at her instantly but she didn't meet his gaze but she did meet mine.

"The question is," Van Statten started to say and we looked back at him. "How did you get in? Fifty floors down, with your little cat burglar accomplices." He looked at Rose and me when he said the last thing and he gave us a smile as he looked us over. "You're quite a collector yourself, they're rather pretty."

I glared at him.

"They're both going to smack you if you keep calling them they," Rose snapped with her own glare on her face.

"Exactly," I sneered.

"They're English too!" Van Statten looked at Adam with a smirk. "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy. Got you two girls to take your pick as a girlfriend."

My hands clenched together as my glare grew even more heated at that statement. Like hell that would happen! I felt someone touch one of my clenched hands and my hands instantly unclenched at the touch. It turned to be the Doctor who did this, obviously to calm me down. Unable to help it, I let my fingers curl around his and I squeezed his hand once before letting go of it. This didn't go unnoticed by Rose who smirked knowingly at me. I blushed lightly and decided to stare forward, not meeting the eyes of the Doctor. It was then Adam, who was quietly watching this exchange, spoke up.

"This is Mr. Henry Van Statten," he said.

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose questioned causing Adam to look over at her.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the internet."

I scoffed that. "Oh come on, no one owns the Internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" God, could this guy be even more annoying?

"So you're just about an expert in everything except things in your museum," The Doctor said and Van Statten looked at him. "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims," The Doctor told him like it was obvious. "I know how good I am."

"He really is," I added in, grinning. "If he didn't, I would be very worried about traveling with him."

Van Statten smirked. "Then how I was able capture him? Right next to the Cage."

"Just got lucky because there's _no_ other way that you _could_ have captured him," I responded nonchalantly but completely meaning it.

His eyes narrowed at his insult but I just smirked in response. Luckily he didn't say anything about it, just changed the subject.

"What were you doing down there?"

"You tell me."

The cage contains my one living spiceman," Van Statten said proudly.

"And what's that?"

"Like you don't know," he countered in response.

"Show me," The Doctor told him seriously.

"You want to see it."

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone," Rose commented.

I nodded in agreement. "Tell me about it." Then I muttered to myself, "Men and their toys."

"Goddard, inform the Cage we're heading down," Van Statten ordered Diana. He then nodded to Adam. "You, English. Look after the girls. Go canodle or spoon or what you British do." Then surprisingly, he nodded to Megan as he headed towards the doors to leave. "Miss Swann, go with English and the girls, make sure they don't cause trouble."

"Yes sir," Megan responded, glancing at me.

"And you, Doctor with no name," Van Statten started off as he stopped at the doors. The Doctor looked at him and he smirked. "Come and see my pet."

Before he could go with Van Statten, I grabbed his arm. "Be careful," I told him.

The Doctor stared at me for a moment before nodding. With that, I let go of his arm and he left with Van Statten.

* * *

The Rose and Adam flirting still happened. Thank god, he wasn't flirting with me. Because of them talking and flirting, I was able to go over to Megan.

"Megan, what the hell are you doing here?" I asked her in a whisper, grabbing her arm.

"I don't know," she whispered back, looking at Rose and Adam just to make sure that they weren't paying. When she saw that they weren't, she looked back at me. "I came to visit you because you weren't at school. Your mom answered the door and she told me that you were gone when she woke up in the morning. She was upset about it. I thought that maybe you might have left a note or something on your computer about where you would be at. But when I opened the computer, there was this bright light and it enveloped my body and when I opened my eyes, I found myself in the same room that me and the guards found you and the Doctor at. What are you doing here Char?"

"I'm traveling with the Doctor, when I woke up the morning after you come to visit me, I found myself in Rose and Jackie Tyler's flat. And it turns out that I'm Rose's sister."

"Wow," Megan whispered shocked. "Do you think that the same thing happened to you that it did to me?"

That I didn't know the answer to and I told her so.

"This is just so weird," she whispered again and I nodded in agreement. I started paying attention to what Rose and Adam were talking about.

"So, wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" Rose asked him curiously, getting closer to him. "I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr. Van Statten's got a living creature down there."

Adam nodded. "Yeah." Then he added, "Well, I did ask, but he keeps it to himself. Although you're a genius, it doesn't take long to patch through on the comm. System." He was obviously trying to impress Rose and it worked because she smiled.

"Let's have a look then."

As Adam went on the computer that was on the table, I made my way over there, next to Rose. Megan followed me but she stood behind me, Rose, and Adam watching.

"It doesn't do much, the alien," Adam said as he started to log in. "It's weird. It's kind of useless. It's just like this great big pepper pot."

It came on the computer and I saw the Dalek back there as well as the guy that had been torturing it. He started up this big drill and started using it against the casing of the Dalek. It started screaming horribly in pain and Rose's eyes widened in horror.

"It's being tortured!" she exclaimed.

"Where's the Doctor?" I demanded as I looked over at Adam.

"I don't know."

"Take us down there now," I ordered him. I didn't even wait for a respond as I raced out of there.

Adam, Rose, and Megan managed to catch up to me and Adam led us the rest of the way down there.

"Hold it right there." A guard countered us outside of the Cage.

But Adam was quick to respond. Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten."

And the guards there let us through.

"Don't get too close," Adam warned me and Rose as the doors closed behind us.

I listened to him and so did Megan… but Rose didn't, just like I knew she wouldn't.

"Hello," my sister greeted the Dalek softly. "Are you in pain?" She stopped in front of it and stared at it with concern in her eyes. I knew that I wouldn't be concerned if I was in her place. I hated the Daleks. They were just awful. "My names Rose Tyler and this is my sister, Charlene." I winced. Why did she have to mention me? "We got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

It didn't respond for a moment before it finally let out. "Yes."

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"I am in pain. They torture me, but still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

My sister shook her head. "No."

"I am dying."

Again Rose shook her head. "No, we can help."

"I welcome death. But I am glad that before I die I have met a human who was not afraid."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rose asked emotion in her voice.

"My race is dead, and I shall die alone."

Rose started to reach for the Dalek's head.

"Rose, no!" I exclaimed.

I quickly ran over there and I grabbed Rose's hand tugging it away. But somehow in the process, my other hand touched the Dalek's head. I moved back in horror, pulling Rose along as I did so.

_Shit! That wasn't supposed to happen! _I thought to myself frantically as the Dalek became more animated and broke out of its chains…_ Oh my God, we are so dead!_

**TBC in Part 2...**

**Please leave reviews if you want to see what happens! :D**

**Oh my friend, RippahGoneWolf made a beautiful poster for this story, given its for when the Tenth Doctor comes in, but still I love it! I have a link to it on my profile so check it out! **


	13. Dalek, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Here's the second and last part of the Dalek episode! I hope you love it as much as I did writing it! Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, CharlieBitesYo, Sherlockian082994, ShadowTeir, Ann4ever17, DreamonAlina, and notwritten for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"What the hell have you done?!" Simmons exclaimed as he burst through the doors with his large drill in his hands.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to touch it!" I said loudly, eyes wide in horror. I squeezed Rose's hand which I still had in my grip tightly and I ignored her wince. I was still in disbelief at what I had done. I couldn't believe it accidently touched it! So much for trying to stop all those people from dying!

Simmons ignored me though as he went over to the Dalek, pointing the drill at it. In response, the Dalek raised its sink plunger. But Simmons just looked amused by it. Well he wouldn't be amused anymore once the Dalek sucked him to death…

"What are you going to do?" he asked still amused. "Sucker me to death?"

I opened my mouth to tell him to move back before he got killed. But I was too late and I had to watch in horror with my sister, Adam, and Megan as the Dalek covered his nose and mouth. Simmons screamed in pain as he tried to get it off of him.

"It's killing him!" Rose exclaimed as we quickly left the Cage, going over to guy who was by a computer. "Do something!"

"Condition red! Condition Red!" Bywater exclaimed into the intercom of the computer. "I repeat this is not a drill!"

I could feel my hands start to shake. "This is all my fault," I whispered. I felt someone grab one of my shaky hands and I looked to see it was Rose.

"It's not your fault," she told me. "It's mine. I shouldn't have tried to touch it. I'm sorry."

I squeezed her hand before I let go of it. Though I was grateful for her apology, it was still my fault. I shouldn't have accidently touched it. But it was too late for me to do anything now. All those people were going to die and it was all my fault.

"You've got to keep it in that cell," The Doctor said on the computer as he rushed in with Van Statten and Diana Goddard.

I looked at him with a apologetic look on my face. "I'm sorry Doctor, it's all my fault." I could feel the tears building in my eyes and I knew that he noticed but before he could say anything to me, a guard who had been guarding the Dalek quickly went to my side and said,

"I've sealed the compartment. It can't get out, that lock's got a million combinations."

"A Dalek's a genius. It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

I could practically hear Megan gulp from beside me and Rose grabbed my hand, squeezing it tightly. I felt bad for her. This was her first adventure and she had to deal with this crap.

Turning around to face the door, we watched as the Dalek opened the doors just like the Doctor said it would.

"Open fire!" Bywater exclaimed.

The guards used their guns to shoot at the Dalek and Megan did the same thing but she did it a couple seconds after everyone else did. I was surprised at how well my best friend was using it.

"Don't shoot it!" I heard Van Statten exclaim loudly. "I want it unharmed."

"Rose, Charlene, get out of there!" That was the Doctor this time.

Everyone continued shooting even when it was obvious that it wouldn't work on Dalek as it started to move towards us. But then the Dalek went in the other direction towards the computer and Baywater used this as his chance to say something to the woman guard (the one that died dying to keep the Dalek from getting Rose and Adam in the actual episode).

"De Maggio, take the civilians and get them out alive," he ordered her. "That is your job, got that?"

She nodded and said to Rose, Adam, and I, "You three come with me." Then to Megan, "You too Miss Swan, I could use someone else to help."

Once she gave a quick nod, De Maggio was the one to rush away and we followed behind her, managing to keep up with her.

"Civilians! Let them through!" De Maggio cried to the guards as we ran through the incoming phalanx of guards.

"Stairs!" Rose exclaimed in relief when she, Adam, Megan and I made it to this large staircase.

I beamed. "Perfect! It doesn't have legs so if we go up there, it will be stuck!"

It was then that De Maggio rushed in. "It's coming!" she cried. "Get up!"

Immediately listening, we all ran up the flight of stairs just as the Dalek appeared down below. We looked down on it.

"Great big alien death machine defeated by a flight of stairs," Adam said with a teasing smile on his face. I gave him a look for that. Seriously, I don't think this is the right time to tease something that could kill us.

"Now listen to me," De Maggio demanded of the Dalek, pointing her gun at it. "I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate then I can garendee that Mr. Van Statten would be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong, but people have died, and that stops right now. The killing stops. Have you got that? I demand that you surrender now. Is that clear?"

"Elevate," it said before it started to glide up the stairs and Rose let out a gasp.

"Oh my god," she said shocked.

I gulped nervously. This wasn't good at all. I was snapped out of it by De Maggio speaking loudly.

"Adam, Megan, get them out of here!" she demanded.

"But De Maggio, you can't stay here!" Megan said loudly. "You can't stop it. You've seen what that Dalek did to all those people; do you want the same thing to happen to you?"

De Maggio didn't respond to that question instead she said, "Someone's got to try." Her voice went into a yell. "Now get out! Don't look back. Just run!"

Knowing it was no use to try and convince her to come with us, I was the first one to do as she said and my friends were right behind me. We hadn't been running that long down the corridor when I heard the scream of De Maggio and I closed my eyes while still running, wishing that she didn't have to die. I hated myself for not trying harder to get her to come. This was all my fault…

* * *

"Hold your fire!" A guard ordered all the other ones when we entered the loading bay.

"Sorry!" I apologized loudly.

The guard ignored my apology. "You four, get the hell out of here!"

We immediately listened to him and ran past the guard near the entrance of the loading bay. But we stopped to see what would happen. Minutes later, the Dalek appeared and turned towards me. It seemed to zoom towards me just like it did to Rose and I stared back, feeling for some reason that I knew this Dalek and it seemed to feel the same way.

Suddenly, I felt someone tug on my arm.

"Come on," Megan (who had been the one to grab my arm) told me.

She tugged me outside of the loading bay and I pulled my arm away. "It was looking at me," I said.

Adam was the one to respond. "Yeah, it wants to slaughter us. Thanks for that by the way."

My eyes narrowed at him, knowing he was blaming for this. I mean, why else would he say that? But I forced myself not snap at him as I continued.

"I know, but it was looking right at me."

"It's looking around at everyone," Rose reminded me. "Why would it look at you?"

Though I knew the reason why, I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know. It's like there's something inside, looking at me, like, like it knows me." _And for some reason, I feel the same way_ I thought to myself, still wondering why I felt that way.

* * *

As we were running up the stairs on level forty nine, I got a call from the Doctor. I quickly answered it while we continued running.

"This isn't the best time to call me, you know," I told him.

"Where are you?"

"Level forty nine."

"Is Rose with you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, and so is Miss Swann." My voice went quiet. "She's the only guard that survived."

"You've got to keep moving. The vault's being sealed off up at level forty six."

I gulped. "Can't you try to stop them from closing?"

"I'm the one who's closing them," he replied.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't have a choice Charlene. I can't wait and I can't help you. Now for God's sake, run."

"I will," I promised and that was the last thing we said to each other at least for the moment because after we got to level forty six, I told him while still running, "We're nearly there. Give us two seconds."

And it did in fact take two seconds to get there. I really tried to run as fast as I can but it was no use. I had to watch as Rose and Megan were able to roll under the bulkhead.

Adam was the last one and he exclaimed to me, "Come on!"

Just like Megan and Rose, he was able to roll under it with just eighteen inches to spare. It closed just as I got there and I rested my forehead on the cold metal, feeling horrible that I didn't run fast enough. Still with the forehead resting on it, I heard the Doctor's voice in my ear.

"Charlene, where are you? Charlene, did you make it?"

"No, I didn't," I whispered, lifting my head up. "I was just too slow, Doctor…" He didn't say anything and I knew that he felt bad about this, but it wasn't his fault and I wanted him to know that. "Please don't blame yourself Doctor. It's not your fault…" _It's mine_ I added in my head but I didn't voice that out loud instead I said, "Remember that. It wasn't your fault. And do you know what? I wouldn't have changed my decision in coming with you for anything. It was the best time of my life. And please make sure Rose gets home safely." I looked and saw that the Dalek was heading my way. "Goodbye Doctor."

I shut off the phone and turned around, looking at the Dalek confidently. I wasn't going to show I was scared of it. That was the last thing I wanted to show it. The Dalek stopped in front of me and I closed my eyes tightly as it cried,

"Exterminate!"

**_Megan's POV…_**

I was in completely and my body was numb as Rose hit angrily at the bulkhead. I couldn't my best friend, the one I thought of like a sister was dead. But I still had hope that maybe she wouldn't be dead like Rose in the actual episode was.

"No, I'm not leaving!" Rose cried, snapping me out of my thoughts and I saw that Adam was trying to get her to stop. "My sister is still in there!"

"It's too late Rose, she's dead."

"No she's not! How can you say that?!"

"Because it's true! Now come on!" Though Rose put up a fight, Adam was able to get her away from the door. I looked at it sadly.

"I'm so sorry Char," I whispered, reaching out to touch the bulkhead. I touched for a couple minutes before I turned a heel and walked numbly in the direction where Adam and Rose went.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I heard a zapping sound and I opened my eyes, finding that I wasn't dead and the Dalek was just staring at me.

"What are you waiting for?" I asked confidently, staring at it with a hard look in my eyes. "Kill me. That's what you want to do, right? So do it!" The Dalek again didn't respond so I asked the same question Rose did, "Why are you doing this?"

This time it responded. "I am armed. I will kill. It is my purpose."

"It may be your purpose but you didn't have to kill every single person," I said, not looking away from the Dalek. "It's all your fault."

"They are dead because of us."

I didn't say anything for a moment until I nodded. "You're right, it's my fault too. If I didn't touch you then everyone wouldn't have died. But you were the one who actually killed them. I may have been the reason why they died but you were the one who exterminated them."

"I don't feel your fear."

"Good because I'm _not_ afraid of you," I told the Dalek seriously. "But what about you? Do you fear me?"

"Daleks do not fear. Must not fear." The Dalek shot at either side of the bulkhead causing me to jump and for the first time, fear coursed through me. "Now I feel your fear." I opened my mouth to say something but the Dalek continued on. "You gave me life. What else have you given me? I am contaminated."

Somehow knowing the Doctor and the rest could see, the Dalek turned us around to face this nearby screen.

"Open the bulkhead or Charlene Tyler dies."

"Charlene!" Rose and Megan cried happily at the sight of me. I smiled and looked over at the Doctor who was just as happy to see me.

"You're alive!"

I smirked. "You can't get rid of me that easily Doctor."

"I thought you were dead." The emotion in his voice made my heart flutter in a way that it hadn't before. It seemed that he had been able to get that kind of reaction more often than before.

Before I had time to respond to what he said, the Dalek spoke up.

"Open the bulkhead!"

"Don't do it, Doctor!" I exclaimed.

He didn't respond and the Dalek continued. "What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

Wait…what? I immediately looked at the Doctor to see his reaction to what the Dalek said, but I couldn't figure it out. Before I could continue to try to figure it out any more, the Doctor looked over at Van Statten and said,

"I killed her once. I can't do it again."

The bulkhead opened up so I knew the Doctor decided on opening. I took a deep breath and stepped on through with the Dalek right beside me. A couple minutes later, we got onto the lift and started going up.

"You don't have to do this," I said gently, looking over at it. "Please don't kill them. I know that they tortured you and that was wrong but you can't just kill them. It's wrong. I mean, you didn't kill me. Why can't you do the same for them?"

"But why not? Why are you alive? My function is to kill. What am I? What am I?"

I didn't reply. Though the Dalek had done horrible things, I couldn't help but feel bad for it. It may not be like the Doctor but it was alone just like he was. His kind was dead. And because of that, it didn't know what to do with itself, it didn't have anyone to give it orders anymore and to be so used to that and then it just be gone had to be a horrible feeling.

We finally made our way up to our destination and the doors opened up, revealing Van Statten, Diana Goddard, Megan, and Rose and the Dalek and I went off of the lift. My sister and my best friend went to walk towards me but I quickly stopped.

"Don't move," I ordered and they stopped in their place. I looked at Van Statten. "Don't do anything. It's beginning to question itself."

The Dalek started to move towards Van Statten. "Van Statten, you tortured me. Why?"

"I wanted to help you," he responded quickly as he started to back away while the Dalek continued to go towards him. "I just, I don't know. I was trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you. I wanted you better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry! I swear, I just wanted you to talk!" By the time he finished, he was backed up against the wall.

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Wait! Don't do it!" I shouted loudly before it could do what it was saying. I went to Dalek's side. "Don't kill him! He may deserve it but don't kill him. You don't have to this anymore, Dalek. There must be something else. Something else that you want to do or have instead of killing! What do _you_ want?"

"I want freedom."

"Then let's get you that freedom," I told it softly.

* * *

I stood by the Dalek's side as it blew a hole into the roof of the first level of the building. Sunlight came through it and I closed my eyes, smiling, as the sun rays hit my face. After doing this for a few minutes, I looked at the Dalek.

"You're out," I said in that soft voice I had when we were in the office. "You made." I looked back out of the hole the Dalek made and closed my eyes again, smiling happily. "I never thought I would feel the sun again."

"How does it feel?" The Dalek asked.

"See for yourself."

Listening to me, it opened up its middle and dome sections to reveal the one-eyed mutant within. I stared at it slightly mesmerized. It looked exactly like it did on the show. The sunlight shined on it and it held out a tendril, touching the sunlight.

"Get out of the way."

I looked and saw the Doctor, holding onto this large gun. The same one that was on the show and the gun was pointed at me and the Dalek. Seeing I wasn't moving out of the way, he told me again, this time loudly.

"Charlene, move out of the way!"

It was then I did the one thing that I thought I would never do… I stood in front of the Dalek and shook my head.

"No," I said. "I can't let you do this, Doctor."

"That thing killed hundreds of people."

"I know that…but it's not the one pointing the gun at me, now is it?"

The Doctor still had the gun pointed at me with a hard look on his face. "I've got to do this. I've got to end it. The Daleks destroyed my home, my people. I've got nothing left."

"That's not true, you got me, you'll always have me," I told him softly and the hard look on his face softened but he still didn't lower the gun. "You maybe many things, Doctor, but you are not a killer." I moved out of the way of the Dalek, letting the sunlight shine on it once more. "Just look at it."

The Doctor did just like that and a confused look crossed his face. "What's it doing?" he asked.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants."

He shook his head in disbelief. "But it can't."

"It couldn't kill Van Statten, it's couldn't kill me. It's changing Doctor." I nodded towards the gun that was still not lowered and said softly, "And what about you, Doctor? What are you turning into? I've never seen you hold a gun before and here you are, holding one. Ready to kill. Which is not you. You will never be a killer."

He shook his head slowly. "I couldn't…I wasn't…" It was then I could see the tears in his eyes. "Oh Charlene…they're all dead."

Instantly, I wanted to go over to him and hug him. I hated seeing him like this. I didn't like it on the show but to see it happened in real life, I hated it even more. The Doctor didn't deserve to be alone. If you would ask me years later, I would honestly say that this was the moment, I decided that I wouldn't leave him. To not want him to feel so alone ever again…

"Why do we survive?" The Dalek questioned.

"I don't know."

"I am the last of the Daleks."

"You're not even that. Charlene did more then regenerate you. You've absorbed her DNA. You're mutating?"

"Into what?"

"Something new." His voice turned apologetic as he said, "I'm sorry."

"But isn't that better?" I asked tentatively.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not for a Dalek."

The Dalek spoke up again and we looked at it. "I can feel so many ideas. So much darkness. Charlene, give me orders. Order me to die."

"I can't do that," I said softly. "Why would you want to die? You could start over, be something different…do something better with your life."

"This isn't life," The Dalek responded. "This is sickness. I shall not be like you." Then it exclaimed loudly, "Order my destruction! Obey! Obey! Obey!"

I knew then that I couldn't save this Dalek. Why save something if it didn't want to be saved?

"Okay…do it, kill yourself," I ordered it softly.

"Are you frightened, Charlene Tyler?"

It took me a couple minutes to respond. "Yeah, I am," I admitted.

"So am I. Exterminate."

The Dalek shut its eye and I quickly moved back, going over to stand next to the Doctor. We watched as the Dalek closed its armor then rose up in the air and the balls of its lower body spread out around it creating a force field, then it exploded safely. Glancing over at the Doctor, who was looking at the spot where the Dalek was, I smiled sadly before I grabbed his hand, entwining our fingers together. I could feel his glancing down at me as I rested my head on his shoulder. It was then that he surprised me by wrapping his arm around my waist. I smiled to myself because of this and we stood there together, still staring at the same spot.

* * *

"A little piece of home," The Doctor said softly, touching the TARDIS once we made it back over to it in the museum. "Better than nothing."

"So I'm guessing that it's the end of the Time War?" I asked, looking at him.

He looked over at me. "I'm the only one left. I win." He sighed but it was a sad sigh, not a happy one. "How about that?"

"The Dalek survived, who knows, maybe some of your people did to," I told him while I hid a smile, knowing that what I was saying was true. But I couldn't say anything. Spoilers.

"I'd know. In here." He gestured to his head. "Feels like there's no one."

"Well if that's the case, it's a good thing I'm not going anywhere." _And I'll follow through with this promise … no matter what_.

"Yeah," The Doctor agreed, gazing at me.

I gazed right back and once again, my heart fluttered at the look at his face.

The moment was broken though when I heard my name being called. When I turned around, I was enveloped in a tight hug by my sister.

"Charlene!"

Over her shoulder, I saw Megan and noticed that her gun was gone but she still had the officer uniform on. I would defiantly need to get her to the Wardrobe as soon as I could. No offence but black wasn't her color.

Rose broke the hug and she smiled at me happily. "I'm so glad you're alright."

I smiled back at her. "Me too."

It was then Adam spoke up, making me finally notice that he was there. "We'd better get out," he said. "Van Statten's disappeared. They closing down the base. Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement, like it never existed."

"Took them long enough." I couldn't help but say sarcastically.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then," The Doctor said with a smile. He checked his pretend watch and I held back a giggle as he looked back at Adam. "Night flight to Heathrow leaves at fifteen hundred hours."

I opened my mouth to say something but Rose spoke up before I could.

"Adam was saying that all his life he wanted to see the stars."

"Tell him to go and stand outside then."

But still Rose pressed on, being the stubborn person that she was. "He's all own, Doctor." She gave me a look that seemed to say 'please help me'. I gave her an exasperated look back but she continued to give me that look and I sighed giving it.

"Well, he did help us Doctor," I said causing him to look at me. I nodded to Megan. "And so did Miss Swann over here."

"Please call me Megan," she told me softly and I could see her trying so hard not laugh. I hid a smile. It was kind of funny pretending that we didn't know each other.

"She and him left you down there, and so did your sister," The Doctor reminded me as he looked over at me making him miss Megan rolling her eyes annoyed at the reminder.

"Well so did you," I countered.

Adam was confused. "What are you talking about? We've got to leave."

The Doctor sighed and I knew that he had given in. "Fine, they can come." Then he warned me, "But it's on your own head." He unlocked the TARDIS.

"What are you doing? She said cement. She wasn't joking. We're going to get sealed in."

Ignoring him, I stepped inside the TARDIS first with Rose, Megan, and the Doctor behind me. Smiling at Megan's gasp of amazement when she saw that it was bigger on the inside, it was then I heard Adam.

"Doctor? What're you doing standing inside a box?"

I popped my head outside surprising Adam. "Well hurry it up before we leave without you."

Quickly but still confused, he went inside the TARDIS and with a smile, I closed the doors of the TARDIS.

**TBC in the Longest Game...**

**Okay so Adam still ended up coming and did Megan. It should be interesting to see what happens in the Longest Game episode with another person other than Adam being on the TARDIS. Hopefully Megan doesn't mess up like Adam did. Oh and in an upcoming episode, won't tell you which one, but we find out something interesting about Char. That's all I'm telling you. So please leave reviews if you want to see what happens next! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	14. The Long Game, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note: **Finally here's the first part of the Long Game episode! Was working on my other Doctor Who stories which is why I haven't been updating this one. On another note, DreamonAlina and I aren't going to be working on this story together, it's just me now but whenever she wants to do an episode, I'm gonna let her but I let you know beforehand if she's going to do one. Anyway, I hope you love it as much as I did writing it! Leave reviews please and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Link's Twin, ShadowTeir, notwritten, Angel of Randomosity, and Tardis-Impala-equals-Delorean for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Feeling the TARDIS stop, I turned to Megan, Rose, and Adam with a great big grin on my face.

"Ready for a great adventure?" I questioned excitedly, wanting to jump up and down. I was very excited to share this with my sister and my best friend.

The Doctor chuckled at my excitement but I actually didn't wait for an answer from them as I skipped out of the TARDIS with the Doctor right behind me. I looked around the space we were standing at. I knew we were in a spaceship from the way it looked. I looked at the Doctor just as he spoke up, looking around himself.

"So, it's 200,000, it's a spaceship…no, wait a minute, space station," he said and I nodded in agreement.

Right, I remembered that now. I hadn't seen this episode for a long time, I didn't really remember much. All I remembered was Adam being stupid and ruining his chance of staying with the Doctor and Rose … which I had to make sure that she didn't give the key to Adam … then again, I didn't really care much for Adam so I didn't care if he messed up but that didn't mean I couldn't try to stop it from happening but I wouldn't try my best to, to be honest. I returned to listening to the Doctor.

"And, uh…go and try that gate over there," The Doctor said, pointing in the direction he was talking about. "Off you go!" He leaned against the TARDIS.

"So, we're really in 200, 000?" I asked even though I knew the answer to it. But still, it was really exciting to experience this in real life. I knew that I would never get used.

"Yeah, 200,000."

"Kay." I nodded, grinning at him excitedly.

He grinned back at me and raised his eyebrows. I giggled as I opened the TARDIS doors and called inside,

"Adam? Rose? Megan? Out you go!"

Adam was the first one to step out and his mouth dropped at the sight of the space station. Then Rose came out and her mouth dropped open and so did Megan's when she stepped out too. I couldn't help but laugh at their expression.

"Close your mouths before flies get in," I teased and Rose and Megan's mouth closed with audible click but Adam was still in shock.

"Oh my God," he said awestruck.

I grinned widely. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it," I told him, patting him on the shoulder. Then a thoughtful expression came on my face. "Then again, I've been doing this much longer and I'm still not used to."

"Yeah that's probably because you're not actually from here, so it'll probably be a while before you do," Megan said to me in a quiet whisper that was unheard by everyone.

"Shh," I shushed my friend, putting a finger to my lips.

My best friend opened her mouth to say something but she was interrupted by Rose.

"Where are we?" she asked.

At the question, I put my hand up, grinning excitedly, ready to show my knowledge. "Ooh, ooh! Let me see if I can get it!"

"Go on then," The Doctor said with a nod and a grin, obviously finding it amusing the way I was acting.

"Great!" I clapped my hands. "Okay! Let's see. So, judging my architecture, I'd say we're around the year 200, 000. And if you listen to the engines." I glanced at the Doctor to see he was watching me, smiling. I flashed him a quick grin before continuing on. "We're on some sort of space station…waiting, no I know it's a space station. And it's a bit hot in here." I tugged at my shirt which was a blue plaid long sleeved shirt and I pushed the sleeves up all the way to my elbows. Damn, no I wished I didn't wear a long sleeved shirt…oh well… "They could turn the heat down. Anyway…" I changed the subject. "Let's try that gate now." I walked towards the gate but I didn't see anyone following and I looked over my shoulder. "Well come on! Don't just stand there! Hop to it!"

They started walking and the Doctor caught up to me first.

"Well that was fun," I said happily. "I have to show my knowledge more often."

"You're getting a big head there, Charlene," the Doctor teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. "No one can get a bigger head than you, Doctor." I gave him a wink to show I was joking earning a chuckle.

Finally making it to the gate, I opened it up and all of us stepped inside into this room. The room was obviously an observation room if the Earth outside was any hint.

"Here we go! And this is…" I paused as I looked at the Earth. Though I had seen stuff like this before, it was an amazing sight to see and I couldn't help but feel a little awestruck by it all. Heading over to these railing, I looked at Rose and Megan who had made it to my side. Adam was still coming and holding onto the railings for support. When he finally was next to us, I looked at the Doctor.

"Why, don't you describe it this time, Doctor?" I asked and he nodded, going into his knowledge mode.

"The fourth great and bountiful human empire. And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons – population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species – with man-kind right in the middle."

I grinned, rocking on my heels. "Couldn't have said it better myself, Doctor."

Suddenly there was girlish sigh and a thump and I knew that Adam had fainted but the Doctor and I didn't turn around.

"Adam!" Rose gasped as she kneeled down next to him.

"Uh, you do know he fainted right?" Megan questioned as Adam groaned, obviously Rose woke him up.

"Yep," I replied popping the 'p'. She gave me a look and I protested, "What? He's my sister's boyfriend, not mine." Then I muttered to myself, "Thank God for that." I glanced up at the Doctor, seeing he was holding back a smile and I knew he heard me, and I grinned to myself internally.

-0-

"Come on Adam, open your mind," The Doctor told Adam as we walked through the corridor leading to Floor 139. He had his arm wrapped around his shoulders and around mine while Rose and Megan walked on either side of us (my best friend was next to me and my sister was next to Adam). "You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most important – culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners—" He was cut off by a man moving past us as we stopped at the entrance of the floor, saying rudely,

"Move of the way!"

"Yes, very good manners," I said sarcastically and both Megan and Rose stifled a giggle and I flashed a grin in their direction.

Suddenly, Floor 139 sprung to life all around us. Food stools were being set up all around and people bustled past us to queue up. It was now very loud and I winced at the loudness of it all. I didn't usually mind loud noise but there was too much of it.

"One at a time…" A chief said from one of the stools and stall keepers got orders for everyone and the place seemed to get even busily. I went over to examine the fast food behind the cases as the chief continued speaking to a spike haired man, who was trying to push through the crowd, in an annoyed tone of voice, "Oi! You mate! Stop pushing. Get back." But he didn't listen. "I SAID, back."

After looking at the fast food, I turned towards the Doctor, eyebrows raised. "Fine cuisine?" I questioned with a 'you got to be kidding me' expression.

"My watch must be wrong," The Doctor said, ignoring my expression as he glanced down at his watch, checking it. "No, it's fine…weird."

"I guess his history's not as good as he thinks it is," Rose stated, going to stand next to me along with Megan.

"My history's perfect," The Doctor protested.

"Well obviously not," I told him teasingly, giving a high five to Rose who giggled.

Wanting to have her say, Megan asked, while titling her head to the side, "He really doesn't like when he's wrong, does he?"

"Nope, he really doesn't," I answered. "But even a genius like him can be wrong." I winked at the Doctor who pouted at me in response. "Isn't that right Doctor?"

He would have responded if it wasn't for Adam speaking up as he glanced around at all the people that were around us.

He would have responded if it wasn't for Adam speaking up as he glanced around at the people that were around us.

"They're all humans," he realized. "What about the millions of planet? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question," The Doctor said absently mindedly as if he was thinking it through which lasted a couple minutes because then in a louder voice, he said, "Actually, that IS a good question." He went over to Adam and jovially put a around Adam's shoulders. "Adam, me' old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a little time sick," he admitted.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub." He led Adam to the Chef and asked him, "Oi mate—how much is a cronk burger?"

Rose and Megan shared odd looks, both obviously wondering what the hell was a 'cronk burger'. I actually didn't know myself.

"The credits twenty sweetheart," the Chef replied. He gestured to the long line, annoyed look on his face. "Now, join the queue."

"Money. We need money." The Doctor said stating the obvious. He headed over to this check point, the sonic at the ready. "Have to use a check point." He told us and we followed him to the cash point. He used the sonic on the check point and seconds later, a futuristic version of a credit card fell out and it looked like a metal strip and he handed it to Adam. "There you go – pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets." With that, he started to walk off but he turned back around at the sound of Adam's voice.

"How does it work?" he asked, examining it bemusedly.

"Go and find out! Stop nagging me! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in. Eat the food, use the wrong verbs, get charged double, eat food, and end up kissing straight strangers."

I laughed as Rose, Adam, and Megan stared at the Doctor, brows furrowed. Not used to the way the Doctor talked like I was.

"…Or is that just me?"

"That's just you, Doctor," I told him, laughing again.

The Doctor smiled at my laughter before saying to Adam, "So stop asking questions, go on, do it!" He shooed him away and he turned around and walked into the crowd with Rose following behind him. Megan went to go with them and I grabbed her arm, whispering,

"Keep an eye on Rose and Adam, and another thing, give Rose these," I pulled out the TARDIS from my pocket and I pulled out my phone too. First I showed her the key. "Now, this gets you into the TARDIS." And then I showed her the phone. "And this is my phone. The Doctor fixed it so I could call anyone in the universe. Tell Rose, not to give these to anyone except for me and you. That's it. Got it?"

Megan nodded and took the key and the phone from me, "See you later."

I nodded and she quickly went through the crowd to catch up to Rose and Adam. I turned towards the Doctor and saw the look on his face.

"Oh, I know that look," I said with a teasing smile on my lips as I went up to him.

"What look?" the Doctor tried to pretend he didn't know.

"Oh you know? The one you get when you're curious about something," I answered, grinning. "Well come on, let's figure it out…together like we always do."

With that, he took my hand and we headed over to these two girls who were walking past, chatting with each other, and we stopped them.

"Erm, this is going to sound daft, but can you tell me where we are?" The Doctor questioned.

The African American woman (I remembered her name being Cathica) indicated to a huge sign on the wall. "Floor 139… could they write it any bigger?"

"What he's trying say, what is this floor apart of?" I added in.

"Must've been one hell of a party."

"Yeah, I guess you could say that," I said as I crossed my arms over my chest. "Just answer the question, please."

The other young woman who name's was Suki if I remembered correctly was the one who answered. "Oh, you're on Satellite Five."

"What's Satellite Five?"

Cathica gave him a 'are you serious?' look that almost made me roll my eyes. Though she ended up helping, I didn't really like her all that much.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?"

"I told him that we should have figured where we at before we started wandering around, but did he listen? No," I said giving him a look but he gave me an innocent one back.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

As the Doctor's eyes widened at Suki's question, I looked at her taken aback. "No, of course not!" I exclaimed, a little bit too louder for my taste. "Okay look—"Before I could finish Suki cut me off, her eyes wide as realization filled them.

"Hang on, wait a minute – are you a test?" she demanded quickly. "Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"You've got us, well done," The Doctor agreed as he pulled out the physhic paper and showed it to them. "You're too clever for us."

"We were warning about this in basic training," Suki said, glancing at her friend. "All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Who's she then?" Cathica asked, nodding towards me.

"Oh I'm here to make sure he doesn't mess this test up," I answered, coming up with a lie on the spot. "'Cause that's the last thing we need."

Cathica seemed to take this lie. Both of ours. "Right. Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500, I'll do anything."

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?"

"The walls are made of gold," she replied as though she was stating the obvious.

I raised my eyebrow at her. "You really think that? Really?"

"Yes really," Cathica said annoyed. I made a face at her but it was unseen as she looked at the Doctor. "You should know that already … Mr. Management. So … this is what we do."

She walked away and started to lead us to the screens as Suki smiled at us nervously.

**TBC...**

**Next part will be longer! Just wanted to update this story since I haven't in a while! Leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of the Long Game! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	15. The Long Game, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the second and last part of the Long Game episode! A very long part mind you as I finished the rest of this episode in this part. That's really all I have to say. Please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! :D

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, notwritten, Nymartian, and the Wicked Heart for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Latest news," Cathica said, continuing speaking, once we stopped in front of the screens which showed us what was happening in the world and she pointed them out as they were shown. "Sand storms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day…spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boa just announced he's pregnant."

At the last thing, I couldn't help but smile to myself at the Face of Boa. I couldn't wait to meet Jack…it was a good thing that it wouldn't be _that_ much longer until that happened. She went to continue but the Doctor cut her off.

"I get it. You broadcast the news."

"We ARE the news," Cathica corrected him as Suki smiled at the Doctor and he smiled back at her. "We're the journalists. We write it, package it and sell it. 600 hundred channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going through us."

And _yet_ you had no idea what was going on where you were at I thought to myself sarcastically.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I came back from getting my food when I saw Rose hand a certain cell phone to Adam. I forgot about the food and went over to them quickly.

"Rose, what are you doing? I told you not to give that phone to anyone beside me or Charlene!"

She gave me an odd look. "What? It's just Adam."

"And hello, you just met the guy! How do you know you can trust him?!" I knew that I was getting loud but I didn't care. Though I wasn't that big of a Doctor Who fan, I now knew why some people didn't like Rose all that much. She was stupid!

"Calm down, he's just calling his parents, that's it," she told me, ignoring what I said and an annoyed look crossed my face. But she turned away from me and told Adam who was wide eyed at what just happened, "Go ahead. Call them."

I would have tried to stop him but he was already phoning his parents up. Damn, I hope that Char wouldn't be too mad… Then I realized if she would easily give up the phone then it wouldn't be too surprising if she gave him the key to the TARDIS! I had to try to get it away from her. Deciding while Adam talked to his parents to try to get the key from around Rose's neck, I tried to think of ways to get it off without getting Rose's attention.

But before I had time to think more about it, there was a loud alarm that made me jump and I took notice to the fact that everyone was leaving the room. Rose, Adam, and I looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Megan! Rose! Adam!" I heard our names being called by Charlene and as the crowd parted, we were able to see that the Doctor and Charlene were a short distance away from us.

"Oi! Moe, Larry, and Curly! Over here!"

I scowled at the Doctor as Rose and I started to head over to them. He did not just call us one of the Three Stooges! Since we were walking away, we didn't notice that Adam had pocketed Charlene's phone…

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We had ended up following Cathica and Suki to the room where they worked at. Several others were there as well. As I stood with the Doctor, Rose, Adam, and Megan behind these railings, I looked around the room taking in everything. There was a chair in the middle of raised octagonal platform in the middle of the room and the staff were sitting crossed legged in front of these pads where they would place their hands at. I couldn't remember the reason off of the top of my hand but I knew that it wasn't good.

"What are those pad things?" I heard Megan whisper in my ear.

I shrugged. "I don't know," I whispered back to her. "I can't remember from the top of my head."

My friend opened her mouth to say more but Cathica, who was standing in the middle of the octagonal platform, spoke up before she could, addressing the room.

"Now, everyone behave," she told them. "We have management inspection." She looked at the Doctor. "How do you want it? By the book."

"Oh, right from scratch thanks," he said and he glanced at me. "Charlene?"

"Yep, sounds good," I chirped out in agreement and Cathica turned away. The Doctor smirked as he looked over at me and I smirked back, giving him a wink, before I started paying attention to what Cathica was saying.

"Ok, so – ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided or robot."

From the corner of my eye, I saw Rose and Megan sharing odd looks with each other that made me almost laugh as Cathica said this.

"My name is Cathica Santini Kandainy," she continued, introducing herself. "That's Cathica with a 'C'," she added, looking over at the Doctor. "In case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please … do …"

"Oh most defiantly if you say or do something worth praising," I threatened jokingly but she thought I was serious because she gave me this wide eyed look. I forced myself not to roll my eyes. "I'm just kidding… I'm sure you will do just that."

"Oh…oh, good," Cathica said and she turned back to everyone and the Doctor looked at me amused causing me to grin as I turned to see what was going on. "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and non-biased. That's company policy." She turned to smile at the Doctor and he nodded.

"And it's the law," Suki added from where she was sitting and she also smiled at the Doctor.

Cathica looked irritated. "Yes, thank you Suki. Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests…here we go." She went to lie down on the chair and she rested back against it. "And… engage safety…"

I watched as the staff held their hands out over their hand pads and each of the eight walls light as they did so. Cathica clicked her fingers and just like on the show, a door in her forehead opened up revealing her brain.

Megan let out a gasp. "That's disgusting!"

I didn't have to look at my sister to know that she was alarmed and since she was on the other side of me, I grabbed her hand squeezed to show her that I was there and she squeezed my hand back, the alarmed look only fading slightly. Adam was the only one who was leaning forward to get a closer look. The staff placed their hands on the pad and closed their eyes.

"And 3…2… and spike." And from the contraption over the chair, a blue light spiked down into Cathica's brain, flowing into her.

"Compressed information, streaming into her," The Doctor said once it did this. "Reports from every city, every country, every planet, and they all get packaged inside her head. She becomes part of the software. Her brain IS the computer."

"Mm," I hummed thoughtfully to myself. "So if it all goes through her, does that make her genius?" I asked, looking over at the Doctor who shook his head.

"Nah, she wouldn't remember anything. There's too much, her head would explode."

At those words, I was instantly reminded of one of my favorite companions besides Rose, Donna Noble, and I held back a sad sigh. Though that was a while from now, that scene would be awful to experience in real life… But I _defiantly _didn't want to think about that now.

The Doctor began walking around the room. I squeezed Rose's hand one last time before following him.

"The brain's the processor. As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"But what about the people around the edges?" Rose managed to question, continuing to stand where she was at.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their heads, connecting them to her – and they transmit 600 channels. Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place."

I looked up at the Doctor from where I was crouched down next to one of the people because I wanted to get a closer look. I tried to see if they would wake up if I did something to them. I just poked them at least a couple times but of course, it didn't work because I guess since Cathica's brain still had that blue light beaming into her, the staff would stay out of it as long as her brain was open. The Doctor finished his circle around the room and leaned against the railings next to Adam.

"Now that's what I call power," he said, staring at Cathica.

I went back over to them and stood before Rose, Megan, and Adam, looking at all of them with concern. But the concern was more for Rose and Megan than anything.

"Are you three alright?"

"I can see her brain."

I rolled my eyes at Adam's response. "Yeah I know that. I mean, you three don't have to stay here. You can get out of if you want. I won't force you to stay."

"We'll stay," Rose and Megan said at the same time.

"I'll stay too, this technology, it's … it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong," The Doctor corrected Adam.

I grinned at him, knowing what he was thinking. "I guess that means there's trouble?"

He caught my eye and seeing my grin, he grinned back. "Oh yeah."

And this was why I loved traveling with the Doctor. It was never boring and sure it was dangerous, but I _loved _it!

Then suddenly, there was a gasp coming from Suki and the staff were forced to move their hands from the pads and the lights on the walls turned off. Because of this, the light streaming into Cathica's brain turned off as well and the door on her forehead closed.

Cathica sat up in the chair, looking at Suki, who was rubbing her hands and breathing heavily, with an annoyed look on her face. "Oh come off it, Suki, I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry," Suki apologized, still rubbing her hands as she looked up at her friend. "Must have been a glitch…"

Cathica stood up from the seat and I would have went over to Suki to see if she was okay, but before I could, a loud speaker sounded over the room and a projection sprung to life on the wall.

"Promotion," it said.

Cathica prayed to herself a little hard and a little too desperately if you asked me. "That is it. Come on. God, make it say my name. Come on, say my name."

For the first time since I met her, I looked at her with a concern look on my face.

She continued praying, screwing her eyes shut. "Say my name, say my name," she said one last time before she opened her eyes."

"Promotion for … Suki Macrae Cantrell," the loudspeaker said as it flashed on the screen causing Suki's mouth to drop open and Cathica looked gutted. "Please report to Floor 500."

Suki stood up and stared at the projection like she didn't believe it was saying her name. "I don't believe it… Floor 500…"

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica snapped angrily. "I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off chance…and they've said yes!"

I couldn't help but be happy for her. "Congratulation Suki," I told her with a thumbs up and a wink and she beamed at me while Cathica grumbled to herself.

"That's so not fair, I've been on applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"Three years?" Megan repeated with raised eyebrows. "Don't you think if they _wanted_ you up there, they would have sent for you _already_? Talk about wasting your life." She muttered the last thing but heard her and I hid a grin.

Cathica seemed to have heard her too if the glare on her face was any hint.

"What's Floor 500?" Rose asked.

"Apparently the walls are made of 'gold'," I answered, using air quotes for the word gold.

Megan giggled. "They really think that?"

"I know, I said the exact same thing! Humans are just so gullible!"

"Char, you're human," my best friend reminded me.

"I know, but still!"

It wasn't that much longer until we stood with Cathica and Suki, who was getting ready to leave to go to Floor 500.

"Cathica, I'm gonna miss you," she said to her friend who was avoiding her gaze, obviously still pouting that she didn't get promoted. Then she turned to the Doctor beaming at him. "Thank you!"

"I didn't do anything!"

"Well you're my lucky charm," Suki said, beaming.

"All right! I'll hug anyone!"

Suki giggled in respond as he hugged her.

"I know you upset about her getting promoted and not you," I told Cathica quietly. "But you can at _least_ pretend to be happy for her." But she ignored me and I shook my head at her in disappointment. I felt someone poke my shoulder and I looked to see that it had been Megan.

"Um Char," she whispered as she pointed in another direction.

I followed her finger to Rose and Adam and watched while my sister gave Adam the TARDIS key.

"Are you going to stop her?"

"She's my sister, she doesn't listen to anyone even if I tried to tell her that it was a bad idea," I told Megan quietly too. _And besides that, I didn't even want to stop her so why bother trying…_

Megan nodded and we both watched as Adam walked away and Rose came back over to us.

"Oh my God! I got to go, I can't keep the, waiting –"Suki picked up her bag and ran to the lift as quick as she could. "I'm sorry!" The lift made a ping sound as it opened up and she stepped inside turning around to call to Cathica, "Say goodbye for Steve for me!" Then before the lift doors closed, she called out again, "Bye!"

Rose, Megan, the Doctor, and I waved as the lift doors closed. Cathica looked away sourly.

"Good riddance," she muttered to herself but we heard her.

"You're talking like you're never going to see her again," The Doctor said, turning his head to look at her. "She's only going upstairs."

"We won't," Cathica told him.

I looked at her confused. "Why won't we? Like the Doctor said, she's only going upstairs."

"Because once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

"Wow," I said dryly. "And you still want to go up there?"

"Of course," she said in an obvious tone of voice.

I didn't roll my eyes but I wanted too. I looked at the Doctor to see that he was looking at the closed lift doors with furrowed eyebrows.

-0-

"So why exactly have you never been up there?" I questioned Cathica as we followed her through the canteen area.

"You need a key for the lift, and you only get a key with promotion, no one gets to Floor 500 except for the chosen few," she replied. We ended up following her to the Spike and I knew that she was getting annoyed with us following her. "Look, they only give us twenty minutes; can't you give it a rest?"

"Nah, what would be the fun in that?" I questioned cheekily earning a laugh from Rose and Megan and a chuckle from the Doctor.

"But you've never been to another floor?" The Doctor asked, getting back to the questioning. "Not even one floor down?" He settled himself in the chair on the platform and I leaned against the back of it with my arms crossed.

Cathica was writing on her clipboard as she answered, "I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I – came straight here – you work, eat, and sleep on the floor."

"Don't you get bored?" Rose asked. "I know I would be."

Megan nodded enthusiastically in agreement. "Me too."

Cathica gave them odd looks but didn't answer Rose's question as she turned to me and the Doctor, eyeing us, well the Doctor more so than me. "You're not management, are you?"

"At last! She's clever!" The Doctor answered as he glanced over at me with a grin on his face.

I grinned back at him as I said in an exasperated tone of voice, "Yeah, I was beginning to the think she would _never _figure it out."

There was a pause for a moment before she spoke up again. "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Have you ever thought about asking? Or did that just slip your mind because of the brain thing?" I tapped my forehead.

"Well, why WOULD I?" Cathica questioned, ignoring the last thing I said.

"You're a journalist! Why's all the crew human?"

"Yeah, don't you think there would be an aliens' here considering it's a space station?" I added.

Cathica didn't get it. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens' on board, why?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know – no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor started to look around the room theatrically and all three of us girls held back giggles. "Then where are they?"

Looking at Cathica, I could tell that she was stumped.

"I suppose immigration's tightened up," she finally said. "It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?" I questioned, leaning forward interested.

Now she looked lost. "I don't know…all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space wrap doubled so that kept the visitors away… oh and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped, coming you see … just … lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact and you didn't even notice."

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy. Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"Well what if they didn't want you to _see_ it?" I pointed out.

Cathica didn't respond and the Doctor spoke up.

"I can see better and this society's the wrong shape. Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!" she protested.

"It's backwards! There's a great big door in your head! You should have chucked this out years ago."

This time it was Rose who said something, changing the subject. "So, what do you think is going on?"

"It's not just this whole space station, it's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The great and bountiful human empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would you know?"

"Just trust him," I told Cathica softly. "He knows what he's talking about." I glanced at the Doctor and he gave me a soft smile causing me to smile back before looking back at Cathica.

"Humanity's been set back about 90 years," he told her. "When did Satellite Five start broad casting?"

"91 years ago…" she trailed off.

The Doctor nodded and she looked away thoughtfully. I smiled to myself, now she was thinking about what was wrong with this entire station.

-0-

"We're so going to get in trouble," Cathica said, looking and sounding anxious as the Doctor was scanning the side of the door with his sonic screwdriver with me standing behind him. Megan and Rose decided to head back to the canteen and would stay there until we were finished with what we were doing. I was glad they decided on that because I didn't want them to get hurt. "You're not allowed to use the main frame, you're gonna get told off."

"Charlene, tell her to button it," The Doctor said while still working on the door.

I did the lock and throw away the key movement to Cathica, silently telling her to zip it.

But she continued on, this time in an urgent whisper, "You can't just vandalize the place, someone's going to notice!"

"Oh give me a break; they didn't even _notice_ what was wrong with Satellite Five so why would they notice us doing this?" I said rolling my eyes which earned a scowl from Cathica as the Doctor wrenched the door open.

"This has nothing to do with me; I'm going back to work!" Cathica started to leave as the Doctor called to her,

"Go on then! See ya!"

She stopped and turned around with a frustrated look on her face. "I can't just leave you, can I?!"

"You don't have to just stand there and watch us, do something useful," I said, looking over at her. I fanned my face with my hand… it seemed to get even hotter than it was before. "Like, I don't know, get them to turn the heating down, it's really hot in here!" I decided to take off the blue plaid shirt. Luckily I had a tank top underneath it (now I was seriously glad the wardrobe in the TARDIS had tank tops in there).

"What are you doing?" The Doctor suddenly questioned eyes wide when he saw I was unbuttoning my shirt.

"Taking off this shirt, get your mind out of the gutter Doctor, I have a tank top underneath," I told him, hiding my smile as he relaxed and surprisingly, he blushed.

"Right, of course," he said lamely before turning back to what he was doing.

I saw a hint of an amused smile on Cathica's face when I looked at her. "Look, you're smiling," I said in a teasing voice.

The smile fell and she scowled at me. "No I'm not."

"Yes, you are," I teased again before I changed the subject. "Why exactly is it so hot in here? Can't they do something about it?" I took off the plaid shirt leaving me in my tank top and I tied the shirt around my waist as I asked this.

"I don't know, we keep asking – something to do with the turbines," she answered.

"'Something to do with the turbines,'" The Doctor mocked.

Cathica sounded frustrated as she exclaimed, "Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly!" The Doctor turned to look at her. "I give up you Cathica. Now Charlene – look at Charlene."

I turned around, smiling and giving a mocking wink.

"Charlene is asking the right kind of questions."

"Well, I try," I said sarcastically while flipping my braid over my shoulder and he grinned at me.

"Why is it so hot?" The Doctor turned back to work on removing the wiring from the inside of the door he opened.

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!"

I shrugged my shoulders. "What can we say? We change our minds a lot."

"Well, _never _underestimate plumbing. Plumbing's very important." The Doctor accidently snapped a bunch of wires.

"Nice job Doctor," I said as he gave me a sheepish smile while Cathica looked away, exasperated.

He went back to work on hacking into the main frame and he finally was able to. He turned to screen to Cathica.

"Here we go – Satellite Five," he said. "Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout." He moved to stand behind her so she could see.

I stayed right next to her as she examined the screen.

"This is ridiculous," she said shaking her head in disbelief. "You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archives, the news, the stock exchange…and you're looking at pipes." She turned to him with a bemused look on her face.

"But there's something wrong," he pointed out to her.

Cathica turned back to the screen and frowned slightly. "I suppose…"

"Why? What's wrong with them?" I asked.

"The ventilation system," she said. "Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out … channeling massive amounts of heat down."

"So something's happening up there that's making it so hot down here?" I questioned as I glanced upwards. The Doctor nodded impressed and I muttered to myself, "Floor 500…"

"Something up there is channeling a lot of heart."

I grinned to myself, rubbing my hands together. "I don't know about you, but I feel like we're missing out a big party." I looked at the Doctor still grinning. "How do you feel about crashing it?"

The Doctor grinned back. "Sounds fantastic!"

"I was hoping you would say that," I said, winking at him.

"But you can't," Cathica protested. "You need a key."

The Doctor looked over at her. "Keys are just codes, and I've got the codes right here." He gestured to the screen and tapped on a few of the keys there. "Here we go – override 215.9."

"How come it's giving you the codes?"

"Apparently someone up there likes him," I replied to Cathica as the Doctor and I looked up at the security camera.

-0-

"Come on, come with us!" I called out to Cathica as we stood inside the lifts.

"No way!"

The Doctor waved to her cheerfully. "Bye!"

"Well, don't mention my name," she warned. "When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" With that she stalked off.

"That's her gone," The Doctor said, looking over at me with a smile. "Adam's given up and your sister and Megan are at the canteen. Looks like it's just me and you."

"Yep! The Dynamic Duo!" I cried, pumping a fist in the air dramatically.

The Doctor chuckled. "'The Dynamic Duo.'"

"Yeah, that's our code name," I said before I nudged him in the side. "Keep up Doctor." I smiled at him.

He grinned at me as he slots a card into the controls and took my hand in his as the lift doors closed. After a while, we made it up to Floor 500 and the doors opened up. the Doctor stepped out first, looking around, as I followed in right behind him.

"The walls are not made of gold," he said. He looked over at me as I went to stand next to him. "You should go back downstairs."

"Yeah, I don't think so," I told him, striding onto Floor 500.

Going into this room, we saw this guy who I suddenly remembered was the Editor and he was watching the screens.

"I started without you," he said, turning to look at us. "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU two…you don't exist."

The Doctor and I just stared at him and he laughed.

"Not a trace! No – birth – no job – not even the slightest. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

It was then I noticed Suki sitting at one of the screens and I gasped as I ran over to her.

"Suki! Suki!" I kneeled down next to her but she didn't respond. "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" I looked at the Editor and glared at him. "What the hell did you do to her?!"

"I think she's dead."

"But she's working! How can she be dead if she's working?" I asked, but I knew that she was dead. She was cold and there was no life in her eyes.

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going. Like puppets."

"Oooh!" The Editor grinned gleefully. "You're full of information! But it's only fair that we get information back, because apparently, you're no one." He laughed and the Doctor nodded. "It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It's doesn't matter, 'cause we're off. Nice to meet you." Then to me, "Come on."

But before we could leave, the Doctor was restrained by two drones.

"Doctor!" I cried and tried to go to him, but I found myself being grabbed my both of my arms and they were crossed against my back. I glanced over my shoulder to see that it was Suki's corpse that had grabbed onto me.

"Tell me who you are!" The Editor was persistent as I tried to get my arms free, but it was no use.

"Since that information is keeping us alive, I'm hardly gonna say, am I?" The Doctor countered.

The Editor smiled. "Well perhaps my Editor and Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Empire. In fact, it's not that at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live."

Suddenly there was a loud growling sound that made me jump in surprise and the growling sounded angry.

"Yeah – sorry, it's a place where humans are allowed to live," The Editor corrected himself. "By kind permission of my client." He snapped his fingers and pointed upwards to the creature in the ceiling. It looked like a huge slobbering lump of an alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth.

I gulped with a nervous look on my face as I looked at the creature. "What is that?"

"You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?" The Doctor asked in disbelief.

"That 'thing' – as you put it – is in charge of the human race."

The Doctor looked at him alarmed. _Well, that's great…we were being controlled by an alien, that's defiantly an improvement_ I thought to myself sarcastically.

"For almost hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior – your master – and humanities guiding light – the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe." The Jagrafess roared and the Editor grinned. "I call him Max."

The Doctor smiled sarcastically and gave a nod as I looked up at the creature, biting my bottom lip nervously.

**_Megan's POV…_**

I took a sip of my drink as Rose and I found a table to sit at.

"Do you think they're okay?" My best friend's sister asked as we sat down.

After taking another sip, I answered, "I'm sure their fine. The Doctor won't let anything happen to her."

"Yeah, you're right." Then Rose grinned widely. "Do you think they fancy each other?"

"You too?" I said, making it into a question than a statement. I was thinking the exact same thing as I watched them interact with each other. They did seem to have a thing for each other but I don't think they realized it yet…

Rose nodded. "Yeah, it's just the little things that make me think that," she told me. She smiled slightly. "I think they're good for each other."

"Me too." Then I saw Cathica walking through the canteen. "Hey, look there's Cathica."

I pointed at her and Rose followed my gaze but then she seemed to look into another direction and her eyes went wide. I looked to see if she was looking at and found that she was looking at Adam who was pretending to look at his watch as Cathica went past him before going on his way.

"We should follow him," I said, standing up from my seat.

Rose nodded slowly in agreement, still in disbelief that Adam lied to her. Hopefully that taught her not to trust someone she just met. I took her by the arm and with that, we quickly went in the direction Adam went in.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"If we create a climate of fear … then it's easy to keep the borders closed," The Editor said, moving in front of us as we were restrained with manacles. "It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough to destabilize an economy … invest an enemy … change a vote…"

I cut him off. "So, all the people on Earth are like, slaves."

"Well now, there's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes," The Doctor and I answered at the same time.

"Oh." The Editor sounded disappointed. "I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes?'

"Yes." It was just the Doctor this time.

The Editor laughed. "You're no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles – you'll find out how much fun I am," The Doctor threatened.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he?" The Editor asked, looking over me amused before looking back at the Doctor. "But come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You would think so, wouldn't you?" I said sarcastically. "But come on, you can't hide something on this scale. Somebody must have noticed. Maybe not the lot you have now though, but someone must have."

"From time to time, someone, yes. But the system allows me to see inside their brain… I can see the smallest doubt – and crush it." He grinned. "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual. When of course they're not. They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you though?" I questioned. "You're not a Jagrafess, you're just human."

He looked at me. "Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well."

"It's always about the money, isn't it? You don't even give a damn about the fact that your own people are being used for your own twisted little game," I said angrily.

The Editor grinned. "She's a feisty one. I bet you're great in bed, aren't you?" He went to touch my face and I growled at him and he moved his hand back, still grinning.

The Doctor glared at him angrily. "Don't touch her!" he snarled protectively.

The Editor's grin only seemed to widen at the Doctor's anger and I scowled at him before going back to the task at hand.

"Anyway, you couldn't have done all of this on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um … install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size," The Doctor said, not glaring at the Editor anymore but I could tell he was still angry at his statement to me because it showed in his eyes. "What's his life span?"

"Three thousand years."

My eyes widened at that as the Doctor said,

"That's one hell of a metabolism generating all that heat. That's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs – Jagrafess stays cool – stays alive. Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But THAT's why you're so dangerous. Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown."

He gave a small laugh as he snapped his fingers. I held back a whimper of pain as the manacles sent an electric shock through me and the Doctor. Though it hurt, I tried not to let it show on my face wanting to be strong.

"Who are you?" The Editor demanded.

But then the pain got to be too much and I let out the whimper that I tried so desperately to keep inside. Finally electric stock stopped and I breathed out heavily, letting out another whimper.

"Leave her alone, I'm the Doctor, she's Charlene Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering," The Doctor said quickly.

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

But the Editor continued to question us. "Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly—" Suddenly he paused and the Doctor looked at him curiously before he finally smiled. "Time Lord."

"What?" The Doctor said shocked.

"Oh yes! The last of the Time Lords in his travelling machine. "Oh, and let's not forget his feisty little human girl from long ago." This time he actually touched my face gently and I jerked away from his touch as the Doctor let out a warning growl.

"You don't know what you're talking about."

The Editor leaned towards the Doctor with a smirk. "Time travel."

"Somebody's been telling you lies."

The Editor leaned back, still smirking. "Young master Adam Mitchell?"

He snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam, who was withering with pain and shouting, the compressed information still flowing into, appeared in the air. Then suddenly the door swung up revealing Megan and Rose who gasped at the sight of Adam.

"Oh, my God – his head!" The projection of Rose exclaimed clearly in shock.

The Doctor couldn't believe this either. "What the hell's he done? What the hell's he gone and done? They're reading his mind. He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you. Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor. The Human Empire is tiny compared to what you've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S – TARDIS." The Editor smirked.

"You'll never get your hands on it. I'll die first!"

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key."

The key slowly floated from Adam's pocket and dangled in front of his face. The Doctor rounded on me.

"How did he get the key?!"

"I'm sorry! I gave it to Rose just in case she couldn't handle it! I didn't know she would give it to Adam!" I felt bad for lying to him but I couldn't tell him about me yet.

Before he could say anything else, the Editor spoke. "Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's gonna stop you. Because you bred a human race that _doesn't_ ask _questions_. Stupid little slaves, believing _every_ lie. They'll just trot right _into_ the slaughter house if they're told it's made of _gold_."

I furrowed my eyebrows, noting how he would emphasize on certain words. Then I remembered he was directing this to Cathica. And it was _then_ that an alarm went off.

"What's happening?!" The Editor exclaimed, going over to the large computers where they were a couple Slave Drones. When he read the readings, he turned away from the screens, disbelief written all over his face. "Someone's disengaged the safety." He clicked his fingers and the projection of Adam, Rose, and Megan fell and now it showed a different protection…of Cathica with the blue beam of light flowing into her brain. "Who's that?!"

"It's Cathica!" I cried happily.

"And she's thinking, she's using what she knows!" The Doctor and I shared a grin before he continued on, still grinning. "Everything I told her about Satellite Five – the pipes – the filters – she's reversing it! Look at that…"

I saw the icicles beginning to melt and I squealed. "They're melting!"

"It's getting hot."

"I said terminate!" The Editor yelled at Suki.

Then the screens exploded with sparks and the Drones fall to the floor as the Editor jumped out of the way of the blasts. Satellite Five shuddered and alarms went off. The manacles around my wrists came un-done! Thank God!

"She's venting the heat up here. The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano." The Jagrafess roared angrily as the Doctor laughed.

In response to the Jagrafess' roars, the Editor spoke to it speaking really fast. "Yes! Uh…I'm trying, sir – but I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of the staff with an idea—"

But he was interrupted by the Jagrafess roaring again. As the Editor pushed Suki to the ground and tried to operate the computer himself, I pushed the manacles off of me and went to the Doctor, starting to fumble in his jacket pocket, trying to find the sonic while the Jagrafess roared and snapped at us menacingly. I finally found it and went to try and figure out how to work it, but I didn't know how.

"What do I do?" I asked frantically.

"Flick the switch!"

I did just that and the sonic buzzed. I grinned in triumph when suddenly there was a explode causing me to yelp out in surprise. I blew my hair out of my face which had come down from its braid because of the electric shock I received from the manacles. I used the sonic to free the Doctor of his as he said to the editor,

"Oi mate – wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body."

"Massive bang!" I finished off with a grin finishing up with the sonic as the Doctor finally freed himself just as lumps of flesh start falling from the Jagrafess.

"See you in the headlines!" The Doctor grabbed my hand and we ran for it as the body of the Jagrafess started to pulsate horribly, glowing a bright red.

We ran across Floor 500, still hand in hand, avoiding the huge lumps of snow falling from the ceiling. We made it to the Spike Room that was there on Floor 500 and saw that the information was still streaming into Cathica. The Doctor clicked his fingers and the door in Cathica's head closed. She looked up at the Doctor, who smiled down at her. I smiled at her brightly, feeling proud that she had decided to help us. We couldn't have done it without her.

-0-

Back on Floor 136, everyone was still recovering from the commotion. The Doctor was sitting with Cathica at a table in the canteen area while I leaned against the bar behind them with Rose and Megan right beside. Thankfully, the Doctor was too mad at Rose for giving the TARDIS key to Adam. It was my fault anyway as I shouldn't have gave it her. If I didn't, this wouldn't have happened.

"We're just going to go," The Doctor told Cathica. "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it – no-one's going to believe me," she protested.

"I think they'll believe in a lot of things now," I reassured her.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "The Human Race should accelerate. All back to normal."

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked out of nowhere and Rose, Megan, and I looked at the direction she was looking at. She was looking at Adam who was loitering by the TARDIS.

Rose scowled at him and Megan patted her on the shoulder.

"He's an ass Rose, don't let him get to you," she told her.

"He's not my friend," The Doctor replied to Cathica's question darkly, not noticing our side conversation. He stood up and marched in Adam's direction.

Though Adam was an ass, I didn't want the Doctor to hurt him. Not for Adam's sake but for the Doctor's, I knew that he wouldn't forgive himself if he hurt someone.

"Now don't –" But I was ignored and the Doctor advanced on Adam. I gave an exasperated look to Megan and Rose before we followed the Doctor.

"I'm all right now. Much better. I've got the key." Adam showed it to him but the Doctor continued to walk towards him menacingly. "Well, it's … I know …" He laughed nervously. "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" He laughed nervously again as the Doctor took the key from him, grabbed him, and unlocked the doors of the TARDIS with us behind him. "You know, it's not actually my fault, because YOU were in charge and Rose was—"

"Leave my sister out this!" I snapped at him, doing the honors of shoving him in the TARDIS before stepping inside myself followed by the Doctor, Rose, and Megan (who closed the doors of the TARDIS).

-0-

When the TARDIS stopped where I knew that it was Adam's house, Megan, Rose, and I followed the Doctor and Adam out of the TARDIS. I closed the doors as Adam looked around his house gleefully.

"It's my home! I'm home! Oh my God, I'm home!" The Doctor glared at him. "Blimey." He sounded relived. "I thought you were going to chuck me out of the airlock."

"As much as we would love to see that, I think that would be _way _too cruel," I said, crossing my arms as I leaned against the TARDIS. "But to get to the point, is there anything else you would like to tell us?"

"No, um… what do you mean?" he asked confused.

I rolled my eyes. "Don't bother lying Adam, it'll only make things worse."

"I don't know what you talking about," he lied again and I shook my head at him.

Silently, the Doctor walked over to the telephone and picked it up, showing it to Adam. "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world."

I smirked at how caught out Adam looked as the Doctor put down the phone and took out the sonic. I could tell that he wanted to stop him but he couldn't find anything to say so he just wordlessly pointed the Doctor while he blew up the phone.

"That's it then, see ya." He walked back to the TARDIS but stopped at the sound of Adam's concerned.

"How do you mean, 'see ya'?"

Though it wasn't 'let's go', I was inching to say 'Allons-y!'. Don't ask me why … I just did. I chuckled to myself at how weird I could be sometimes.

"As in 'goodbye'," The Doctor said slowly as if he was talking to a child.

"But…what about me?" Adam protested. "You can't just go, I've got my head – I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" And my favorite scene from this episode started, the Doctor clicked his fingers and it opened Adam's head.

"Don't," Adam said angrily as he snapped his fingers and it closed.

The Doctor looked at him innocently as us girls held back fits of laughter. "Don't do what?" He did it again.

"Stop it!" Adam closed it again.

Rose cut in. "All right, Doctor, that's enough. Stop it." He did as she asked and Adam looked at her gratefully.

"Thank you." But she then smirked at him, clicking her fingers and his forehead opened.

"Oi!"

Rose snickered. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"My turn!" Megan cried gleefully when he closed it again and clicked her fingers, opening it up once more.

Adam gave her an annoyed look, closing it again. Then I did it, unable to help myself.

"Will you stop it!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you wanted it opened again," I said innocently with a grin to match. "Sorry."

Adam closed it again, scowling at me as the Doctor spoke up.

"The whole history could've changed because of you."

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself."

An apologetic look crossed his face. "And I'm sorry – I said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am – but you can't just leave me like this."

"Yes I can. Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck." The Doctor opened the TARDIS doors.

"But I wanna come with you!"

The Doctor paused, looking at him. "I only take the best. I've got Charlene."

"And always will," I added with a smile in his direction and I got a smile back, causing me to miss the smirks on Rose and Megan's faces. I followed the Doctor into the TARDIS and Megan followed too but paused to look at Adam, giving him a wink.

"And remember, not to do this." She snapped her fingers and his forehead opened up. He quickly closed it up, glaring at her but she only gave him an innocent look back before she went past me and into the TARDIS.

I laughed. "Come on, Rose."

She was about to follow but Adam stopped her.

"Rose … take me with. Convince them too."

But she only stared at him like she never saw him and she boarded the TARDIS, not glancing back at him once.

I winked at Adam. "See ya!" As I closed the doors to the doors, I cried to the Doctor and my friends, "Allons-y!"

**TBC...**

**And the Long Game is over and done with! Thank the Lord! This isn't my favorite episode of season one. Kind of boring and bland, but hopefully I made the episode more entertaining for your reading enjoyment ;) So next up is Father's Day, something I'm excited about because we learn something about Charlene in the DW world. Something that will be shocking to Rose and Charlene. You'll have to wait and see to find out! Oh and fyi, Adam's mother did come and did the whole thing with accidentally opening his forehead so yeah... Anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	16. Father's Day, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the first part of the Father's Day episode! Now I know I said we would find something interesting about Charlene in this world but I changed my mind, you'll find it out later. I won't tell you when though. Don't want to spoil it! ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! :D

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, notwritten, and Angel of Randomosity for the great reviews! :D

I love my reviewers but I would love to see more. So those who favorite or follow, please take the time to write something. Even if it's just a 'great job!'. Enjoy the chapter!

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Have you ever thought about asking the Doctor to take you back to see Dad?" Rose asked quietly from beside me.

I looked at her; surprised but not really that she mentioned it. We were in my bedroom on the TARDIS lying down on my bed, just resting while the Doctor was working on the TARDIS to make sure she was still in working order. I wasn't sure where Megan was. I think she said that she wanted to get something to eat and I hoped that she didn't get lost while trying to find the kitchen. Hopefully the TARDIS liked her enough to help her. She can defiantly be stubborn when she wanted to be especially about what companions the Doctor took with him. I heard Rose call my name and realized that I had been lost in my thoughts about Megan that I didn't answer her question.

"I haven't really thought about it to be honest," I answered honestly.

"Why wouldn't you?"

I sighed, sitting up in the bed and watched as Rose followed my lead. "Rose, he's dead." I winced at the pain in my sister's eyes. I knew how much she missed her dad and wanted to see him. Letting out another sigh, I told her, "Just because we go back to see him, it won't change that no matter how much you and I want it."

"I know that Char…I just wanna see him, don't you want to know what he looks like?" She smiled to herself slightly. "I think he would be really tall."

"Yeah maybe."

Rose looked at me hopefully. "Can you just ask the Doctor and see if he'll take us?"

"I'll ask him Rose, okay?"

She beamed and hugged me tightly. "Thank you!"

I laughed and returned her hug, patting her on the back. "You're welcome," I told her. I pulled back from the hug and looked at her face. "But if he says 'no'…"

"I don't think he will Char." Rose smirked at me. "I don't think he would be able to be honest."

I looked at her confused. "What do you mean?"

She continued to smirk at me but this was more of an amused one. "You really don't know?"

"No, what the hell are you talking about?"

Before she could answer, Megan opened the door to the bedroom, her face all red and she seemed to be out of breath as if she had been running or walking a long distance. My friend didn't like running or walking all that much. She was more of a girly girl than I was. I loved dressing up too but not as much as my best friend did.

"Geez, the TARDIS is so huge!" she exclaimed, going over to us and flopping on the bed. "It took me one hour to find the stupid kitchen! Kept going into different rooms! Did you know that there was a pool in here? And a library? Those were huge too, but I guess everything bigger on the inside in the TARDIS. I don't think I'll ever get used to this."

Rose nodded in agreement. "Same here. I don't know how Char does it."

"Oh you know how."

Megan winked at my sister causing her to smirk while I looked at them confused. What were they going on about? Geez, those two could be so confusing sometimes. I shook my head as I stood up from the bed.

"I'm going to ask the Doctor now," I told Rose who grinned and quickly got off the bed herself, obviously deciding to come with me.

Now it was my best friend's turn to be confused. "Ask him what?"

"Rose wants to go see our Dad," I told her. "So I'm going to ask him to take us to go see him."

"What about you, Char? Do you want to see him?" Megan questioned.

But Rose answered for me, "Of course she does. Right Char?"

I didn't really want to see him because I knew what was going to happen. Rose would save him then those monsters were going to come. But I knew it had to happen if I wanted to keep everything in the show the right so I nodded,

"Yeah I want to see him."

Megan nodded as Rose grabbed on my arm.

"Come on then, let's go," she said.

I allowed my sister to pull me out of the bedroom and we headed to the console room. Luckily, we didn't get lost and we ended the room, seeing that the Doctor was sitting in one of the chairs that were there in the console room. He grinned when he saw us. I went over to the console and leaned against it, looking at the Doctor with my own grin. But the grin fell and I hesitated. He must have seen the hesitation in my eyes because his grin fell too.

"What's the matter?"

"Can I ask you something?"

He nodded instantly. "Of course you can. What is it?"

With that, I told him what Rose had told him in the episode and Rose helped me tell the story.

"That's what mum always told us," I said after Rose finished the story off. "So I was thinking… could we? Could we go and see our dad when he was still alive."

"Where's this come from, all of a sudden?"

"Well, Rose was the one who mentioned it and she wanted me to ask you if we could." Then I turned, fiddling with some of the controls on the console. "But if we can't, if it goes against all the laws of times or something, then we'll leave it alone."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"No, I can do anything," The Doctor said as he looked at me and I could see the concern in his eyes. "I'm just more worried about you."

"Don't worry about me, it's not just Rose who wants to see him, I do too," I told him

Megan spoke up. "If it matters, I'm fine with it too. I always wanted to go to the past. So …" She looked at me. "What's that word you used?"

"Allons-y?"

She grinned. "Yes!" She pumped a fist in the air. "ALLONS-Y!"

The Doctor chuckled in amusement. "Alright then. Your wish is my command. But be careful what you wish for." He stood up and started up the TARDIS engines.

And it wasn't that much longer until we found ourselves at a Registry Office, watching the wedding of Jackie and Pete unfold before our eyes. We were sitting in the back, unseen by the two people getting married. The Registrar spoke up.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Angela, Suzette Prentiss…"

Pete looked deep in Jackie's eyes. "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline, Suzanne…Suzette… Anita …"

Jackie's eyes narrowed slightly at her fiancé as Megan smacked herself on the forehead in exasperation. I held back a laugh and I saw that Rose was trying to do the same thing I was. We watched as Pete looked at the Registrar for help.

"Well, at least he got the first name right," Megan muttered to me sarcastically and I let out a small giggle before putting a hand on my mouth.

Glancing at the Doctor, I saw him looking at me with an amused look on his face. "Oh shut up," I said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder and he grinned at me.

"Oh, just carry on," Jackie said but I knew that she wanted to say so much to Pete and I knew that she would scold him for it later … probably smack him too. "It's good enough for Lady Di."

The Doctor grinned again as he looked down at us.

Rose was looking at our father, staring at him like she couldn't believe she was seeing him. "I thought he'd be taller."

I nodded in agreement as the Registrar continued on with finishing the wedding.

"…to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death us do part…"

-0-

"We wanna be that someone," Rose told the Doctor when we finished telling him about the fact that no one was there when our father died. Well my sister was mostly the one who told him that one. "So he doesn't die alone."

The Doctor looked over at me, his eyes silently asking me if I _wanted_ this too. When I nodded without hesitation, he said,

"November the 7th?"

"1987," Rose and I said at the same time.

With that, he started the engines once again. Rose and I looked at the engines apprehensively. Though I didn't really want the stuff that happened in the episode to happy, for some reason, I was really happy that Pete Tyler wouldn't be dying alone. Because even though Rose saved him, he still ended up dying but it was heartbreakingly happy that he didn't die alone and that the driver who killed him didn't take off after hitting him. Finally, the TARDIS stopped and Rose looked at the door. She was about to take a step forward but stopped and she looked at me worriedly.

"What if I can't do this?" she asked me quietly.

"We can," I said, putting a heavy emphasis on the word 'we'. "We can do this Rose. I'll be right here every step of the way."

She smiled at me, grabbing my hand and squeezing it gently. "Same here."

"I'll be here too," Megan said, looking at both of us with a smile. "For both of you."

We smiled at her and I looked at the Doctor who was watching us.

"Okay, we've ready."

He nodded and with that, we stepped outside of the TARDIS and we found ourselves on a Suburban Street. The day was like any other day. The sun was shining brightly in the sky which was bright blue and there was music playing in the background.

"That's so weird," Rose said in a soft voice, looking around. "The day our father died…"

I nodded in agreement. Though I was used to this now, it was weird going somewhere in the past especially if it had something to do with yourself.

"You know, I always thought when someone died it would be all dark and storming, very depressing but it's just a normal day," Megan added in.

"The past is another country," The Doctor said as we looked at him. "1987's just the Isle of Wight." He looked over at me and Rose, but I knew that his question was directed more towards me. I couldn't help but smile to myself because of that fact. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yeah," I answered for both of us softly.

A couple minutes later, we stood side by side on the curb pavement on Jordan Road, waiting for the inevitable.

"This is it." Rose took a deep breath and I took her hand squeezing it gently. She squeezed back before continuing on but still holding my hand. "Jordan Road." Another deep breath. "He'd been to get a wedding present – a vase. Mum always said: 'that stupid vase.'" Her eyes filled with tears and her voice seemed to wobble as she said the last thing.

I nodded solemnly. "I remember." I was surprised to find when I felt my cheeks that I had been crying. I sniffed and wiped away my tears, missing the concerned look the Doctor was giving me.

And it was then that a car rounded the corner and I held my breath. I was going to see this happen. I was going to watch Pete Tyler die right before my eyes in _real _life. It was so sad. More tears filled my eyes and I felt a hand slip into mine and looking over, I saw that it was the Doctor and I smiled at him, sadness in my eyes as I squeezed his hand back. I was glad that he was here…

"He got out of his car," Rose continued, still fighting off tears as the car pulled over. "And crossed the street." The car stopped and I could feel her hand shaking in mine as it squeezed my hand tightly. "Oh God. This is it."

We watched as Pete, obviously to what was going to happen, picked up the vase from the passenger side. I squeezed the Doctor's hand tightly and he squeezed back just as tightly, silently telling me he was here. Pete got out of his car, unaware that another car was heading straight towards him. As the driver's eyes widened at the sight of Pete and threw a hand over his face, I buried my face into the Doctor's shoulder, not wanting to see him get hit. On my shoulder, I felt who I knew was Rose hid her face behind it. We didn't notice Megan watching us with sad eyes. There was a loud smash and I whispered in the Doctor's shoulder, tears slipping down my cheeks.

"Is it over?"

Since my face was in his shoulder, I didn't see the sad look on the Doctor's face.

"It's over, you can look now," he told me softly.

I removed my face from his shoulder and looked out onto the street, seeing from the corner of my eye that Rose was doing the same thing.

"I'm so sorry guys," Megan said softly.

But I barely heard her as I saw Pete lying on the ground, twitching.

"Go to him," The Doctor told me and Rose. "Quick."

But both of us couldn't do it. I wanted to do it so bad but I stayed rooted to my spot. I didn't know why I was getting so emotional about. He wasn't my father but here I was crying over the man who wasn't my real one. I could say that I was thinking of my father being in Pete's place but that wouldn't be the truth. It was a weird feeling. I couldn't explain it…

-0-

Now the Doctor, Rose, Megan, and I were leaning against a wall nearby where Pete died. Rose had tears in her eyes but I didn't. I was finished mourning for him…I was still sad that he was gone but me and Rose didn't really know him. Not really. We only knew what Jackie told us and that was it. But I was still going to be here for my sister even when she saved him the third time we went to go see him. Rose's hand which was still in mine tightened as we heard the ambulance sirens sound.

"It's too late now," she whispered. "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead."

"I know," I said softly.

"Maybe we could try again," Megan suggested but I couldn't really fault her for it. She didn't know what happened in the episode like I did. She watched a couple episodes of Doctor Who with me and one of them was Doomsday. Surprisingly she knew all about that one…

"Can we…can we try again?" Rose asked the Doctor hopefully

The Doctor looked away for a moment before looking at me. I could tell that he knew that this was a bad idea but he ended up doing it anyway which surprised me. So now here we were, hiding behind the wall watching the first sets of ourselves standing on the curb.

"Right, that's the first sets of ourselves," The Doctor said.

"That is so cool!"

We turned to Megan giving her 'be quiet looks' and she closed her mouth immediately. The Doctor continued on.

"It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time. Just be careful they don't see us. Wait 'til they run off and he follows, then go to your dad."

For the second time that day, Pete's car rounded around the corner and stopped on the street. We heard the first Rose say clearly,

"Oh God. This is it."

Rose and I gulped. "I can't do this," we both said at the same time, shaking our heads.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to, but this is the last time we can be here," The Doctor told us.

I didn't want to see him die again but I was going to stay exactly where I was and not save him. I would try to stop Rose, but in the end, I couldn't do it.

Because Pete got out of the car with the vase in hand, breathing, and Rose took off running even with me, Megan, and the Doctor yelling at her to stop.

The car rounded the corner and Rose ran past the first sets of us and knocked Pete out of the way of the oncoming car. They tumbled onto the ground and the first sets of us looked bewildered for a few seconds but then they disappeared. As this happened, the Doctor watched on in horror.

Taking this as my chance, I ran over to Rose who was standing up and staring at Pete as he got to his feet.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" I exclaimed to my sister. "Running out on the street like that!" I turned to Pete. "Sorry about that."

Pete looked at me surprised and opened his mouth to say something but Rose spoke up before he could, excitement in her voice.

"I did it! I saved your life!"

He brushed himself off, looking at Rose. "Blimey, did you see the speed of that car? Did you get his number?"

"I really did it," Rose said in disbelief, staring at him. She smiled excitedly. "Oh, my God, look at you!" She gestured to him. "You're alive! That car was gonna kill ya!"

"Well, give me some credit, I did see it coming," he said as I crossed my arms over my chest, giving him a 'huh-huh sure' look but I don't think he noticed it. "I wasn't gonna walk under it, was I?"

Rose changed the subject. "I'm Rose."

"And I'm Charlene," I added but I actually did that to see if I actually existed in this world. You would think I wouldn't be here as a baby considering I wasn't from _here_.

We looked at him expectantly but all Pete said was,

"That's a coincidence. Those are my twin daughter's names."

_'Ah so I was here as a baby… Well, that's weird…'_

Rose smiled at him in delight. "Those are great names. Good choice, well done."

There was silence and Rose continued to stare at him with a smile on her face. Pete looked as if he didn't know what to say next.

"Sorry about my sister," I told him. "She always stares at people like that to freak them out. And it looks like she's doing a pretty good job." This earned me a smack on the shoulder from Rose and I rubbed my shoulder. "What? It's true." I stuck my tongue out at her playfully.

"Right," Pete said, scratching the back of his head in confusion. "Well, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to."

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?" I questioned, remembering that from the show.

Pete looked surprised. "Yeah, are you going?"

"I thought about it," I replied simply with a shrug of my shoulders.

"Well, I'm going," Rose said.

"See what I have to deal with," I teased my sister, getting a hard nudge in the side. "So yeah, we're going."

"You and your boyfriend need a lift?" He gestured to the Doctor who was watching us along with Megan. I winced at how angry he looked and Megan wasn't that close to him. It was never good when the Doctor was angry. They didn't call him the Oncoming Storm for nothing. But I couldn't blame him for being pissed off. I would be too if I was in his position.

"Yeah that would be great," I finally replied, breaking away from the Doctor's gaze. "Oh and he's not my boyfriend just to let you know." I added as I got into the car first in the back seat.

-0-

"There we go," Pete said as we entered the familiar flat but it was messier than it was in the future. He sat down the vase next to the door before he continued speaking, "Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there." He pointed in the direction he was talking about. "Milk's in the fridge … well, it would be, wouldn't it?" He rubbed the back of his sheepishly. "Where else would you put milk? Mind you, there's always the window sill outside. I always thought if someone invented a window sill with special compartments, you know, one for yogurt…make a lot of money out of that."

Rose was still staring at our father as if he would disappear if she looked away and she was smiling in delight watching him speak. I know that she was happy that she saved and all that, but she didn't have to stare at him like a freak. I would have nudged her side for being rude but I didn't. Looking at Megan, she looked bored by what Pete was talking about and was picking and looking at her nails like they were the most interesting thing in the world. And the Doctor was just nodding along politely. He didn't look mad anymore but I knew that he was.

"Sell it to students and things," Pete said, snapping me out of my thoughts. He then pondered to himself out loud, "I should write that down." He shook himself out of it before changing the subject. "Anyway, never mind that, excuse me…"

He pushed past her and disappeared through a door. When he was gone, Rose began looking around.

"All the stuff Mum kept," she said as she looked around. "His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to Charlene and me when she'd had a bit to drink."

"Which wasn't very often," I added.

Rose laughed, nodding in agreement, before she looked at everything fondly. "Here it is. On display. Where it SHOULD be."

I took a quick glance at the Doctor only to see that he was leaning against the doorframe, watching with an angry look on his face. I winced at the sight of it but I ignored it as best as I could as Rose picked up a trophy and showed it to the Doctor, oblivious to the fact that he was angry.

"Third prize at the bowling…first two got to go to Didcot." She looked at it for a few minutes before putting it back down where she got it.

"What's that?" Megan questioned curiously, pointing to these large bottles in the corner of the room.

I decided to answer this one as I went over there and kneeled down before it. "Health drinks," I told Megan.

"But Mum used to call them tonics," Rose remembered with a smile, standing in front of me where I was sent knelt down to them. "He made his money selling this Viten stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He's so clever."

I stood up and crossed over to where I saw these plans. "Solar power." I pointed and Rose went over to me, a bright smile crossing her face.

"Oh yeah, Mum said that he was gonna do this, remember?" When I nodded, she continued. "Now he can." She turned to the Doctor, smiling but it fell when she saw that he wasn't smiling back at her.

"Okay, look…" I took a deep breath and let it out. "I'll tell him you're not my boyfriend." _Even though I clearly told him that **before** we got in the car…_

The Doctor was looking at me suspiciously. "When we met, I said 'travel with me in space'. You said no."

I knew where he was going with this and I looked at him in disbelief but I didn't say anything as he kept going before I could.

"Then I said 'time machine'."

I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me in an angry tone of voice, assuming the worst of me. I thought he knew me better than that!

"I did it again. I picked another STUPID ape. I should've known. It's not about showing you the universe – it never is. It's about the universe doing something for you."

I shook my head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would even think that!" I exclaimed angrily. "I wanted to travel with you to see the universe. I would have come with you even if the TARDIS didn't travel in time! The only reason why I said no when you said 'travel with me in space' was because Rose was worried that I would get hurt! And it looks like she was right! But not because of some weird alien crap but because of you!"

I knew that I was being harsh and I hated myself for it. I really did. But I was so mad that he would think the only reason why I wanted to come was because I just wanted to use him and his time machine for my own purpose!

"Stop it!" Rose cried, snapping me and the Doctor out of our glaring contest. When she was paying attention, she continued, looking at the Doctor. "This isn't Charlene's fault, Doctor. That's why I deiced to come in the first place. I thought that I could save him and I did. But I don't get why you're so mad … so it's okay for YOU to go to other times, and YOU save people's lives – but not when it's me saving our Dad."

"I know what I'm doing," The Doctor told her. "You don't and neither does your sister. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

I decided to cut in, wanting to take the blow for my sister. "But he's alive!"

"My entire planet died." At those words, my heart stung a little and for some reason, it hurt a lot more than it should have. "Do you think it never occurred to me to go back and save them?"

"Of course, I know it has," I said softly. "But it's not like Rose has changed HISTORY. Not much, I mean, he's never going to be a world, never going to millionaire and plot world domination and he's not going to start World War Three or anything."

The Doctor took a few steps toward me. "Charlene – your sister saved a man who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"So what? You would rather he be dead," I accused a little bit too harshly but that of course was fake but it convinced the Doctor as a exasperated look crossed his face at those words.

"I'm not SAYING THAT—"

I interrupted him, stating angrily, "No, I get it! For once, YOU'RE not the most important man in my life!" When those left my mouth, I regretted them instantly. He would always be the most important man in my life. No matter what. But I kept the angry look on my face which wasn't that hard considering I was still mad at him for accusing me of things that weren't true. About the reason why I decided to travel with him in the first place.

"Let's see how you get on without me, then, give me the TARDIS key." He held out his hand and my hand curled around instantly around the TARDIS key which was dangling around my neck.

"But—"I went to protest but then shook my head and spat out, "Fine! I will!" I got the key off around my neck and slammed it into his open hand.

"Well then you got what you wanted so that's goodbye then." He gave me a hard look and I gave him one but it was totally forced. Though I knew he would come back, I couldn't help the tears building in my eyes.

"Yeah," I said, making sure my voice didn't crack. "I guess it is. See ya."

I knew he clearly saw the tears in my eyes but that didn't stop him from walking down the hallway and get to the doors. Minutes later, I heard the door slam shut.

"Why didn't you go after him?" Megan asked.

"He'll be back," I said softly. "He wouldn't leave me here. That's not him."

Rose looked sad. "This is all my fault," she said and I turned to her, about to comfort but then a serious look appeared on her face. "But I'm not sorry for saving our Dad."

"I know," I told her.

"Well, if you're not going to go after him, I will," Megan said earning a surprised look from me. "I'll be back later. I promise." She gave me a hug and Rose one too before making her way out of the house. Then for the second time, the door slammed shut.

It was then that Pete poked his head around the bedroom door, looking at me.

"Boyfriend trouble?"

This made me snap. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" I growled loudly, stomping my way into the living room, missing the looks on Pete and Rose's faces.

-0-

When Pete said he was going to get dressed, I was back to normal, well as normal as I could be considering what happened with the Doctor as I settled on the couch. Seriously though, why did people think we were a couple? I wasn't interested in him that way. He was just a friend, nothing more, nothing less. I looked up at Rose who was cleaning off the table and I was about to comment on why she was doing that but I didn't have time to because I heard the sound of Pete's voice.

"Excuse me, do you mind? What're you tidying up for?"

Rose stopped what she was doing, looked at him, and said, "Sorry…force of habit." She sat down next to me as Pete looked over at me. And I just knew then and there he was going to say something about me and the Doctor being a couple but hopefully I was wrong. Because I don't think I would be able to tell him once again that we … were … NOT … a … COUPLE! Without smacking myself in the head.

"Listen, don't worry about him. Couples have rows all the time."

"Oh my God, we're not a couple!" I said frustrated, smacking myself in the forehead. I sighed heavily, sinking into the couch. "Why does EVERYONE think we're a couple? We're not. He's just a friend. Just a friend." I sighed again and Rose put a around my shoulders. "I think he left me." I hated to think that and even though I knew he didn't, what if he did? I don't think I would be able to take it if he did.

"What, a pretty girl like you? If I was going out with you—"

"Okay! Stop right there man!" I exclaimed, holding my hands out in front of me, shaking them.

"I was just saying…"

"And I'm JUST saying that we're not going to go there AT ALL. At no point are we going anywhere NEAR there. You aren't even aware a THERE exists. But it does and I don't even want to think about THERE, and believe me, neither do you, for either of us." I gave Rose a pointed look before looking at Pete, continuing on, "THERE … for you … is like …" I made a 'pfft' sound. "It's like the Bermuda Triangle."

"Blimey, you know how to flatter a bloke," Pete said dryly.

"Yeah, I know, it's one of my best qualities," I told him sarcastically, standing up along with Rose, grabbed our jackets only to slip them on, before we both held out our arms.

He gestured to our proffered arms. "So, that wouldn't be a mixed signal at all."

"Absolutely not, I can tell you that much," I said as Pete sighed, taking our arms resignedly.

We walked to the front door as our father said,

"I'll take you two back to the loony bin where you belong. Still, I'm sure I've met you two somewhere before…"

_'You don't know the half of it'_ I thought to myself as we left the flat to go to the wedding.

**TBC...**

**Don't really have much to say except to enjoy the first part of Father's Day and to please tell me what you think of it! Oh and just to let know, the next part is the last part of Father's Day then we_ finally_ get to the episodes where the ONE and ONLY Captian Jack Harkness comes! So exciting! Anyway, until next time on CCW! :D**


	17. Father's Day, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the second and last part of Father's Day then its the Empty Child episode and Jack FINALLY COMES! YAY! I'm so excited for that as you can tell! Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! :D

A huge thanks to DreamonAlina, I'msorrymylove, Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, Angel of Randomosity, recklessl0ove, The Wicked Heart, and lazymazy for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

_Damn the Doctor could run fast!_ I panted out in my head as I ran down the sidewalk to catch up to the Doctor. I had almost gotten to him but then I must have fell behind because I didn't see him in front of me anymore so here I was, still running. I have never ran this much in my life. Charlene was the runner, not me, but here I was running like my life depended on it.

I rounded a corner and I breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of the Doctor heading towards the TARDIS which was at the end of the sidewalk.

"Doctor!" I shouted, waving my arms frantically in the air.

He turned around and he looked surprised to see me running towards him.

"Stay there! And don't move!" I shouted again.

He gave me this look that seemed to stay 'just go' before he started walking again even when I told him not to. Man! How stubborn was this Doctor?! Though I haven't known this Doctor long, I think I prefer the Tenth Doctor…then again, I didn't know him that much either but from what I have _seen _of him,I liked the next Doctor better. Finally I caught up to him and grabbed him by the shoulder, stopping him in his place.

"Will you stop for a minute?" I asked him annoyed. "I know you're mad at Char, but you don't have to take it all on me."

He didn't say anything.

"Hey! Are you going to say anything?" I looked at him pointedly. When he didn't say anything still, I rolled my eyes before giving a sigh. "I don't know why you're mad at Char. But she didn't even do anything. Rose was the one who saved their father, not the other way around. She didn't deserve you yelling at her like that. I think you should apologize." I crossed my arms over my chest.

He gave me this sort of 'are you kidding me?' expression.

"I know that you probably not the apologizing type and probably think you didn't do anything wrong," I continued on. "But you have to apologize to Char. I think that she deserves it." He didn't say anything and I added on in a soft voice. "And just to let you know, she didn't mean any of what she said either and I think that you know that and I know that you wouldn't leave her here. You care about her too much to do something like that." Seeing that he was about to protest, I cut him off, "And don't even bother denying it. You know that it's true. So you go back there and apologize to her, and give her back the TARDIS key."

Finally he scowled at me before he turned around and started walking towards the TARDIS again. Sighing exasperatedly, I followed him to the TARDIS, walking quietly behind him.

"Why are you following me?"

"So you won't do anything stupid," I answered simply, going to stand beside him.

"And how do you know that I'm going to do anything stupid?" The Doctor countered.

"Well everyone does stupid things when they're angry," I said, putting my hands behind my back. "That doesn't make you any different."

He didn't say anything as we made it to the TARDIS. The Doctor got the key out of his pocket and then he looked up through the braches of a tree. I titled my head to the side, seeing the look on his face as if he sensed something was wrong. But I didn't think about it much as he opened the TARDIS and I gasped in shock and surprise at the sight of the TARDIS. It was now an ordinary police box! What the hell?!

Even the Doctor was confused as he stepped into the TARDIS and started to feel the walls of the box, looking around frantically. Then he stopped and his eyes widened.

"Charlene!" he exclaimed and he took off like a lightning bolt.

"Hey! Wait for me!" I cried as I ran after him.

**_Char's POV…_**

I sat in the back seat of Pete's car, looking out the window, thinking about the Doctor and if he was gone. I knew that he wasn't but now I was thinking about if he was gone and what I would do with my life. I would live a normal everyday life I guess in a world that wasn't mine and the time of year that wasn't mine. But I knew that I couldn't have a normal life, not after all that I have seen with the Doctor. It would be hard that I knew. I had a feeling that it would as difficult as it was for Sarah Jane Smith to have a normal life here on Earth. I was broken out of my thoughts by Pete speaking about something I completely missed since I was stuck in my thoughts.

"I met this bloke at the Horse's, and he's cutting me in on copyright," he said.

"But I thought you were a proper business man and that…"

Pete interrupted her with a laugh, "I wish! Ah, I do a bit of this, a bit of that – a straight bloke."

"Good, I thought you were gay," I said randomly and from the rearview mirror, I saw him give me a wide eyed look. But I ignored it. "I guess me and my sister have heard wrong. So I guess you're a bit of a … a Del."

"Oh shoot me down in flames. You're not related by my _wife_ by any chance." I didn't miss the way he emphasis the word wife and I knew it was because of the gay comment I made and I almost let out a giggle when Rose smacked her hand over her mouth.

"Oh, my God… she's gonna be at the wedding."

I winced as Pete looked at her surprised.

"What, Jackie? Do you two know her?"

I made a 'sort of, kind of' sign with my hand. "I guess you could say that," I answered out loud.

"What's she told you about me, then?"

Rose smiled widely at him. "She said she'd picked the most fantastic man in the world."

"Must be a different Jackie then. She'd never say that."

There was silence after that so I returned to looking out the window. Suddenly the silence was broken by the radio came on, playing rap music and it made me jump as Pete said in a irritated voice,

"This stuff goes right over my head."

"That's not out yet," Rose said confused.

Pete grimaced. "It's a good job and all."

"I'm gonna check my messages," I said quickly as I took out my phone (which I got back from Adam before we sent him back home.

"Yeah, I should too." Rose got out her mobile as well while.

"How d'ya mean messages?" He looked over at Rose's mobile surprised. "Is that a phone?"

I nodded absentmindedly. "Yeah it is…problem?" But I didn't hear his answer because I put my phone to my ear and I heard the voice that was in the episode.

"Watson – come here – we need you. Watson – come here – we need you." I looked at Rose and pulled the phone away from here. "Are you getting this?"

My sister nodded with a confused look on her face and her mobile was still pressed to her ear. She glanced at our father who also looked puzzled. Finally we rounded the corner where the church that the wedding was going to take place at was and out of nowhere, the car that was supposed to kill our father headed straight towards and I found this, slipping out of my mouth along with Rose.

"DAD!"

Immediately, he swerved to avoid the car, beeping the horn and the car sped down the road. While Pete turned around in his seat to look at the car, I stared straight ahead along with Rose, letting out the breath that I had been holding. It surprised me how easily the word 'Dad' slipped out of my mouth. I knew it would cause suspicion, but there was nothing I could do about that. It was too late.

"It's that car! The same one as before!"

We got out of the car and Pete looked around. "It was right in front of us, where's it gone?"

"Uh maybe it wasn't there in the first place?" I tried to put it off as if it was his imagination.

"No, it was there. I know it was." Then he turned and said, looking at us in the eyes. "You called me 'dad', what did you say that for?"

I scratched the back of my head. "It, uh, slipped out? Force of habit? Are you accepting any of that?" When he didn't say anything, I winced. "Yeah, I thought so."

He opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by Jackie coming up with two carry-tots. It looked like she was struggling to carry both of them.

"Oh wonderful," she said, giving Pete a semi-dirty look. "Here he is, the accident, waiting to happen."

Rose stared at her, mouth open. I didn't say anything as I stared at her too. Experiencing her looking like this in the past was weird and the way her hair looked didn't help. It was so big…

"You'd be late for your own funeral and it nearly was!"

"No damage done," Pete said shortly.

Jackie glanced disdainfully at Rose and me. "And who are this?"

"Um, I'm Charlene," I answered, holding out my hand as Rose continued to stare at her.

But Jackie ignored my hand (and probably my name too) as she looked at Rose. "Where're YOU looking at with your mouth open?"

"Your hair," Rose managed to say.

"What?!"

"I've never seen it like –"

Jackie just stared at her, both confused and insulted.

"I think what my sister is trying to stay is that it looks nice," I helped out my sister. "Really pretty and big too. It's a good look."

Before she had time to respond, Rose spoke up with her eyes wide.

"And that baby your holding…" she started off.

"You mean, babies," I said, looking at my baby-self. It was so weird how much the baby me looked like the baby me from my pictures back home. Her blue eyes that looked so much like mine pierced into mine like she was trying to tell me something…or at least that's what it felt like… I was too busy looking at her that I didn't notice Jackie glancing at Pete but I did notice that she was gripping onto the babies protectively, completely non-plussed.

"Yeah," Rose mumbled, taking a step forward. "That would be… your babies…"

Jackie looked over at Pete giving him a dirty look. "Another one of yours, are they?"

"They saved my life!"

"Well technically it was Rose who saved him," I pointed out meekly but it was unheard as they continued their fight.

"Oh, that's new one! What was it LAST time?"

"I don't even know them. She—"He nodded towards Rose. "She was a cloakroom assistant. I was helping her look for my ticket. There were three duffle coats all the same, somehow the rack collapsed. We were under all this stuff and we probably would have been if it was for her helping us." He nodded towards me.

"We're you playing around?!"

Jackie turned to Rose, glare on her face. "What's it got to do with YOU what he gets up to?"

"What does he get up to?!" Rose's voice was rising and she sounded like she was in disbelief that this was happening.

"YOU'D know."

I opened my mouth to step in but I didn't have time to as Pete spoke up in an annoyed voice.

"Oh 'cos I would be that stupid. I play around and then bring them home to meet the missus. You silly cow…"

"But you ARE that stupid!" Jackie shouted angrily.

"Can we keep this stuff back home? Just for now?"

"What, with the rest of the rubbish?"

Rose looked upset and I couldn't blame her. I was upset by this too but probably not as much as Rose was. They loved each other and here they were fighting to the death.

"You bring home cut-priced detergents, tonic water, Betamax, tape, and NONE of it works – I'm DROWNING in your rubbish!" Then she turned to us, still angry. "What did he tell you? Did he say he's this big business man, 'cos he's not?! He's a failure! Born failure that one! Rose and Charlene need a proper father—"

Pete interrupted her, talking over her loudly. "Jackie, I'm making a living, it keeps us fed, don't it!"

"Stop it!" Rose yelled loudly, tears in her eyes. They stopped talking and she continued on still in a loud voice, "you're not like this…you LOVE each other!"

Jackie scoffed. "Oh, Pete. You never used to like them mental. Or I dunno, maybe you did!" She started to walk away and Pete cried after her,

"Jackie, wait, just listen—"

But she didn't stop as she continued to yell at him while still walking away, "If you're not careful, there'll be a wedding and a divorce on the same day!"

As Jackie walked over to her friends, Rose and I's baby selves started crying at the top of their lungs. My Mom had always said I had loud cries when I was a baby and it looked like she was right. No wonder I could have a loud mouth when I wanted to be.

Pete turned to us quickly. "Right, wait here. Give us a couple of minutes with the missus." He began to walk away but stopped, turning back towards us again to take the vase of Rose's hands and to hand me the car key and he told me, "Tell you what, straighten the car up. Stick her round the corner of something." He started to walk away again but was still turned to us. "Both of you stay out of trouble."

"Okay Dad," I said sarcastically but he didn't hear me as he was already over to Jackie. I turned to Rose who still had tears in her eyes.

"Why are they fighting like this?" she whispered her question out. "They love each other."

I sighed, wrapping my arm over her shoulder. "I know, Rose, but I think Mum only told us all the great stuff about him because she didn't want us to know about all the other stuff." I looked over at Pete and Jackie who was talking quietly to each other and smiled to herself. "And look, I think they're working it out."

Rose followed my gaze and we watched them, listening in on their conversation.

"I'm not listening," Jackie was saying to Pete in a quiet, sad voice. "It's just the duffle coats all over again."

"Jackie, sometimes a duffle coat is just a duffle coat. Things will get better I promise." Pete put a hand on her shoulder, looking her in the eye.

"I've had enough of all your daft schemes. I never know when the next meal is coming from."

His voice turned pleading as he told her, "I'll get it right, love. I promise, one day I'll get it right, come on." He grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it.

Looking over at Rose, I saw her smiling softly as she watched them.

"Couples fight, Rose, but that doesn't mean they don't love each other or won't work it out," I told her gently.

Her smile turned into a smirk as she looked at me. "Like you and the Doctor?"

I groaned to myself. "Not you too. Why does everyone think we've a couple?"

"Come on Char, you act like you are one and you fight like a married couple too."

"We do not," I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Alright if you say so," Rose said sarcastically, but I ignored her.

At that moment, Mickey as a child came running around the corner.

"Monsters!" he cried. "Coming to eat us!"

A woman named Suzie teased him, "What sort of monsters, sweetheart. Is it aliens?" Her and her friends started laughing as Mickey ran into the kitchen.

Suddenly, I heard my name and Rose's name being called. Each by different voices. Rose and I turned quickly around and saw the Doctor and Megan running towards us as fast as they could. I smiled widely. He didn't leave! Then I remembered he was only here because of the monsters causing my smile to fall. If it wasn't because of that, he probably would be gone right now…

"Get in the church!" The Doctor yelled while still running.

"CHARLENE, YOU MIGHT WANT TO RUN!" Megan screeched. Then she looked left and her eyes widened in horror before screeching out a, "WATCH OUT!"

Looking over to our left, both of our eyes widened at the sight of a Reaper appeared in front of us, bearing down towards us. Rose screamed as I grabbed her arm, running towards the church.

I called out to people I ran past, "GET IN THE CHURCH!"

"Oh my God, what are they?!"

Was the last thing I heard as Rose and I ran into the church, closing the door behind us.

Before I knew it, everyone was in the church was babbling and pacing around frantically, wondering what the hell was going on.

Megan and the Doctor ran in. While the Doctor looked around at the shadows of the Reapers outside the window, Megan ran to me and Rose, throwing her arms around us in a hug. We barely had time to hug her back because she pulled away, seconds later.

"Thank god, your alright," she told us with a relived look on her face.

"Megan, what's going on? What are those things?" Rose asked.

She shook her head. "I have no idea! But the TARDIS is just an ordinary police box now! Isn't big on the inside anymore. I have no idea how that happened! I didn't have time to ask because the Doctor was already running off. So obviously he knows what's going on. Then again when doesn't he know what's going on. It's no wonder he has a big head. But back to the point, I don't know what's going on…"

Before we had time to respond to what Megan said, the groom – Stuart if I remembered correction – cried out to the Doctor,

"But someone must have called the police!"

"Police can't help you now. No-one can." The Doctor turned to face everyone who was watching him including me, Rose, and Megan. "Nothing in this universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilize the wound." He looked over at Rose and me, but I looked away from him, deciding then and there to give him the silent treatment. I didn't want to but I was still mad at him for getting angry at me for no reason at all. Since I looked away, I missed the slightly sad look in his eyes before he shook out of it and said to us, "By consuming everything in its path."

Rose's voice shook as she spoke. "Is this because…?" The Doctor looked down at her and she took a deep breath and her voice didn't shake as she finished off what she was saying, "Is this my fault?"

There was no answer but he did give her a look before he walked pass her, his eyes met mine as he went by me but I ignored him, looking up at the ceiling as if I didn't notice his look.

"Come on Rose," I said to my sister softly as I wrapped arm around her shoulders.

She nodded and allowed me to lead her to a seat that was near the alter. We sat down together, both sitting in silence. Megan had come with us as well and was sitting beside me. We sat there for what seemed like forever and during that time, Rose had started crying and kept muttering how this was her fault. I would have told her that it wasn't but that would be a big fat lie. But now she wasn't crying anymore. The sound of something hitting the church causing us to look to see that it was the Reapers who were making that noise trying to get in the church.

"Those things are annoying," Megan said, scowling at the shadows of the creatures. "Will they never give up?"

"No, I don't think they will until that wound in time is fixed," I answered.

"Drat," she muttered and I laughed, patting her on the shoulder. My friend looked at me. "Are you ever going to talk to the Doctor? You've been avoiding him."

"No, I haven't," I lied earning a look from my friend. I sighed. "Okay, yeah, I have been avoiding him. I just don't have anything to say to him, that's all."

"Right," Megan said sarcastically. "You can't keep giving him the silent treatment forever."

I looked at her stubbornly. "Yeah, watch me," I challenged and she sighed.

The sound of a door sliding open made me look up and I saw Pete coming through a sliding door, hands in his pockets as he made his way over to us.

"I'll leave you guys alone," Megan told me and Rose and we nodded. She stood up and walked off to find somewhere else to sit.

"This mate of yours…what do you mean, this is your fault?" he asked, stopping in front of us but he looked at Rose when he asked this question.

Tears once again gathered in Rose's eyes. "Dunno… just … everything."

He nodded then glanced over at me. "I gave you my car keys."

"Yeah, you did," I said, nodding, patiently waiting for him to figure it out as Rose looked on, her eyes red and puffy.

"You don't give you car keys to a complete stranger. It's like I trusted you. Moment I met you. Both of you." He glanced at both of us. "I just did." He paused for a moment before continuing. "A wound in time… You called me Dad. I can see it … my eyes … Jackie's attitude… you both sound like her when you shout." He reached out and touched our cheeks with each of his hands and we both leaned into his touch. He only did this for only a second before he dropped his hand but Rose grabbed his again and put it back on her cheek. "

Pete's eyes lit up. "You are … you are … you're my Rose and Charlene. You're my girls all grown up." He pulled us into a hug and Rose broke down, sobbing into his shoulder. Just hearing my sister cry made me cry too. I just couldn't help it.

"Dad…our Dad… our Daddy," we both cried at the same time.

I closed my eyes tightly, allowing tears to fall down my cheeks. Being like this just felt right … like I was really a part of this family. Deciding then and there, I was going to call this my family now. I just knew I wouldn't go back to my world but to be honest, I wouldn't have it any other way… I was meant to be here. I just _felt_ it.

-0-

"I'm a Dad," Pete whispered as we sat in a side room of the church, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that these two girls in front of him was the older version of his daughters.

"You're already a Dad," I reminded him with a laugh.

"Right, I'm already a Dad. Rose and Charlene grow up, and they're you two. That's wonderful. I suppose I thought you'd two would be a bit – useless – what with my useless genes and all, but…"

I laughed lightly along with Rose and Pete watched us, obviously fascinated by us.

"How did you two get here?" he asked.

I gave him a look. "Do you really want to know? It's a little bit unbelievable."

He nodded. "Yeah!"

"A time machine."

There was stunned pause.

"See I told you it was unbelievable, but it's true," I said, smiling.

Rose was smiling too. "Cross our hearts," she told him as I did the 'cross your heart' movement with a giggle.

"What, do they all have time machines where you come from?" Pete questioned as he smiled back at us.

I shook my head. "No, just the Doctor."

"Did you know these things were coming?"

I looked at Rose to see that she wasn't smiling anymore and I looked back at Pete, shaking my head. "No, we didn't," I told him.

"God, I dunno, my head's spinning," Pete said incredulously.

Rose looked down at her feet and I put my arm over her shoulders and she leaned against me.

"What's the future like?"

"It's not so different." Rose looked back up at him and then the question we were dreading came out of Pete's mouth.

"What am I like? Have I gone gray?" He laughed but when we didn't respond and just stared at him, his smile fell slightly and he cleared his throat, clearly wrong-footed as he looked over at me. "So if this mate of yours isn't your boyfriend – and I have to say I'm glad because being your Dad and all I think he's a bit old for you…"

I couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah but he's a really good friend. I don't know what I would do without him." My face took on a sad look as I remembered our fight and I sighed, glancing away, missing the concerned look on Pete's face.

"Have you got bloke?" he asked.

I shook my head and he asked the same question to Rose. It was amusing how protective he was given the fact in his time we're not old enough to have boyfriends and because … well … he was sad. My eyes gazed over in sadness as I remembered the scene where Rose had to watch her Dad die at the end of this episode. I wished I could do something to stop that from happening but that would make me worse than Rose. He was supposed to be dead and there was nothing we could do about it which was really unfortunate. I snapped out of my thoughts when Rose replied to Pete's question,

"Yeah I do but—"

But she didn't have time to finish because the sounds of footsteps running and Jackie's voice was ringing up in the background had interrupted her.

"Mickey!"

And he came running in, throwing his arms around Rose's legs, clinging to her like his life depending on it. Remembering when he had held onto my legs when I met the Doctor, I had to hold back a chuckle. Well he hasn't changed much…

"Do you know him?" Pete asked.

"I just didn't recognize him in a suit –"

I bent down to Mickey's level. "Come on Sweetheart, time to let go." He let go but this time he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, hugging me. I laughed in amusement as I couldn't help but hug him back. Little Mickey was just so cute. But I didn't hold him long as he pulled back from me and went back to Jackie, who had just appeared.

"I'm always saying that," Rose muttered to herself and I nudged her in the side, grinning.

"That's because you have a clingy boyfriend," I teased her under my breath and this time, she nudged me in the side kind of hard. I pouted at her as Jackie said as she put her arms around Mickey's shoulder, ignoring us,

"He just grabs hold of what's passing and hold of what's passing and holds on to dear life. God help his poor girlfriend if he ever gets one."

I snorted out a laugh unladylike but I just couldn't help it. This of course gave me another hard nudge in the same from Rose and I gave her an innocent look.

"Me and Rose –"

"And Charlene," I piped up and he finished.

"We're just talking."

"Oh yeah? Talking? While the world comes to an end, what do you do? Cling to the youngest blonde." Jackie was annoyed and it showed in her voice and Rose and I both winced. "Come on Mick." She said to little Mickey and they went off and Pete stood up to go after her but Rose grabbed onto his arm.

"You can't tell her," she told him.

"Why?"

"What she means is that, we don't want her to know," I said.

He looked confused. "What, do you don't want people to know?"

"That and where we come from, Jackie doesn't know how to work the timer on the video recorder," I told him, giving him a look.

Pete grinned proudly. "I showed her that last week."

"And?" I prompted and we gave him a nod. This caused his grin to fall.

"Point taken."

I patted him on the shoulder. "Yeah, I should think so."

-0-

Deciding to stop giving him the silent treatment (after some convincing from Rose and Megan), I went to go find the Doctor and I found him, sitting with baby Charlene in her carrying tot. I wondered where Rose was, but I guessed that maybe Jackie had her. He was talking to her when I came up but he didn't notice me.

"Now Charlene … you're not going to help your sister bring about the end of the world, are you?" Then he told her in a stern voice, "Are you?" I scowled to myself as he glanced over at me. "Jackie gave her to me to look after. How times have changed."

I decided to ignore that and he gave me a look. "Still giving me the silent treatment, are you?"

"Well, if you wouldn't be such a ass then maybe I wouldn't have gave you the silent treatment in the first place," I told him coldly. I went to touch the baby me's carrier but of course the Doctor thought, I was going to touch the baby and he grabbed my hand, quickly pushing it back.

"No. Don't touch the baby."

"I wasn't going to," I said angrily, crossing my arms over my chest. "You know, I don't have to take this. Excuse me."

I gave him a heated glare and went to stomp off but the Doctor grabbed me by the shoulders, turning me around. I went to push him in the chest to get him away from me but like when he thought I was going to touch the baby, he grabbed my hands and held onto them. I tried to get my hands free but it wasn't working. I decided to give in, but I continued to give him a glare.

"All right," The Doctor said, loosening his grip on my hands but he didn't let go of them and though I was still mad, I didn't want him to. He sighed. "I'm sorry."

I didn't say anything and he told me in a soft voice,

"I'm sorry for getting mad at you for something your sister did, you didn't deserve it."

"You're right, I didn't," I managed to say as my eyes filling with tears.

"I know," he told me softly. "I really am sorry Charlene."

I sniffed and he let go of my hands and I wiped away my tears. Once they gone, I looked up at him, giving him a watery smile and he continued speaking, still in that soft voice.

"I wasn't really going to leave you on your own."

"I know."

"But between you and me, I haven't got a plan. No idea." I looked at him intensely. "No way out."

"I know you Doctor; you'll think of something, you always do."

He smiled slightly. "You always see the best in people, don't you?"

"Yeah I do and because of that, I _know_ you'll think of something, I have faith in you and always will," I told him softly.

He surprised me by touching my cheek, rubbing his thumb against it lightly. I couldn't help but lean into his touch as I looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes of his. This thought startled me. When did I start thinking of his eyes as beautiful? I shook out of it, but I didn't stop leaning into his touch. He only did this for a few seconds though and let his hand drop. I almost let out a sigh in disappointment but I held it back as he continued speaking, glancing away from me as if he was starting to get lost in thought.

"The entire Earth is being sterilized. This, and other places like it, are all that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, both nothing can stop those creatures." We both looked at the shadows of the Reapers circling around the church. "They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing I can do to stop it." He looked back at me. "There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening – my people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now I'm going the same way."

"If I knew…" I trailed off as he continued to look at me and I met his eyes.

"I know." The Doctor cupped my cheek with his hand and again, I leaned into his touch. Taking this as me forgiving him, he grinned and he pulled me into a hug. It surprised me but I hugged him back with the same amount of vigor as I buried my face into his shoulder. This was nice. My body felt all warm and cozy with his arms wrapped around me and I felt as if I could stay in his arms forever. Just the thought of that made me gasp to myself. I couldn't be thinking this … I couldn't. I forced those thoughts away but I could feel something warm pressing against me. I quickly pulled away with a frown and I felt inside the pocket of his jacket as he kept his arms around my waist and I could feel his curious gaze, wondering what I was doing.

"Have you got something hot?" I asked but before he could answer, I found what I was looking for. There was a sizzling sound as I took the TARDIS key out of the Doctor. I gasped at how hot it was and I tossed it to the ground.

The Doctor and I both looked at it, noticing that it was glowing brightly.

"The TARDIS key!" The Doctor exclaimed happily as he removed his arms from around my waist to take off his jacket and he used it to pick up the key. He looked at me, grinning. "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" In his excitement, he quickly kissed me on the forehead and before taking off to go tell everyone.

I stood there, gaping at where he once was. A light blush covered my cheeks as I felt where he kissed me at. _Well that was interesting…_

-0-

I was sitting in the back of the church with Rose and Megan as the Doctor address the remaining guest.

"So did you and the Doctor…?" Megan started to ask, looking over at me.

I nodded. "Yeah, he apologized."

My friend grinned, leaning against the chair she was sitting in with her arms crossed, nodding her head. "I knew that he would. He can't stay mad at you forever."

I didn't comment on that as I listened to what the Doctor was saying.

"And once I get my ship back, then I can bend everything. Now I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart stood up, holding his father's big phone, and he showed it to the Doctor. "This one big enough?"

In respond, he hurriedly went over to him. "Fantastic."

"Good old dad." He gave the phone to the Doctor. "There you go."

"Just need to do a bit of charging up…" he said as he took the sonic out and pressed it to the battery. "And then we can bring everyone back…"

A little while later, Rose and I were still sitting in the back but Megan was sitting next to Jackie, talking to her quietly. Rose and I were talking quietly too but stopped when we saw Pete heading our way. He sat down in the seat next to me.

"You, um never told me why you came here in the first place," he said. "If I had a time machine, I wouldn't have thought 1986 was anything special. Not round here, anyway."

"We just ended up here," Rose answered, lying through her teeth. I looked away not saying anything because if I did, I knew that I would have blurted out that he was dead in the future.

"Lucky for me, eh? If you hadn't been there to save me…"

My sister interrupted him quickly, "That was just a co-incidence. That was just really good luck. It's amazing…"

I didn't have to look at Pete to know that he looked like he didn't believe her.

"So in the future, are me and her indoors still together?"

"Yeah."

"Are you two still living with us?"

"Yep!"

There was a pause as Pete nodded and smiled. I could feel his intense gaze on me and Rose and he then asked us, sounding as if he had been wanting to ask this for a while.

"Am I a good dad?"

I looked at Rose and she looked at me, both of us not wanting to tell him the truth. Finally I looked at Pete.

"You…you told us bedtime stories every night when we were small," I told him softly. "You were always there…you never missed one." I smiled, hoping that I looked like I was reminiscing on good times as Rose took over for me.

"And um … you took us on picnics in the country every Saturday. You never let us down. You were there for us all the time."

Our father continued to stare at us intensely as my sister said, smiling still along with me,

"Someone me and Charlene could rely on."

There was silence between the three of us for at least a couple minutes.

"There's not me," Pete finally said.

Rose and I let our fake smiles fall and not able to look at him anymore, we looked to the front of the church, where the TARDIS finally appeared, the key in her lock. I could see the Doctor grinning from over here as he put his jacket back on and he ran up the steps to the pulpit to address the guests.

"Right, no-one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be – well – ZAP. Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us – Stewart – Sarah." They looked up at him and he smiled at them encouragingly. "You're going to get married just like I said."

The Doctor went to sit in the middle of me and Rose as the TARDIS was still materializing slowly but surely. Now all we had to do was wait for it to fully appear. Jackie, who was still sitting beside Megan, casted us a contemptuous glance from over her shoulder.

Glancing at her mother once, Rose leaned in towards the Doctor. "When time gets sorted out…"

"Everyone here forgets what happened. And don't worry – the thing that you changed will stay changed."

Rose sighed, leaning back into her seat. "If I had known this was going to happen, I wouldn't have—"

"Saved me."

Instantly, we glanced at Pete who wasn't looking at us as he continued.

"Because I'm meant to be dead," he said finally looking at us. Rose and I didn't speak and he nodded. "That's why I haven't done anything with my life. Why I didn't MEAN anything."

"It doesn't work like that," The Doctor told him.

He scoffed. "Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this happened."

I opened my mouth to say something but Rose was the one who spoke as she reached over and touched his arm.

"This is MY fault and I'm sorry." The last thing was directed towards the Doctor who nodded but didn't say anything.

"No love, I'm your dad. Both of yours." Pete looked at Rose and me. "It's my job for it to be my fault."

"Their Dad?" Came Jackie's voice and we saw that she appeared over to us with Megan and the babies in her arms. Meeting my eyes, my friend mouthed to me,

'I tried to stop her from coming over.'

I nodded and mouthed back, 'I know.'

"How are you their dad? How old were you, twelve?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went off to distance himself and I couldn't blame him one bit. With one more glance towards us, Megan followed the Doctor obviously not wanting to be a part of this either.

"Oh that's DISGUSTING."

Pete stood up. "Jacks – listen. This is Rose and Charlene."

But this didn't help anything but at least Jackie kept her voice quiet even though she was angry and upset. "Rose and Charlene? How sick is that? You give my daughters second hand names? How many are there? Do you call them ALL Rose and Charlene?"

"Oh for God's sake, look! It's the SAME Rose and Charlene!" He took both of the babies and placed them each in our arms.

My eyes widened horrified.

"Charlene! Rose! No!"

But it was too late as the Doctor pulled the babies away from us. A Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. Everyone screamed in horror and leaped to their feet, frantically moving about.

"Everyone! Behind me!" The Doctor shouted and everyone listened and stood behind him including me, Rose, and Megan. We all managed to stay calm, at least on the outside. I knew that all of us were freaking out inside. Me even more so since I knew that the Doctor was going to be eaten by the monster. I had to stop that from happening even if I didn't come back!

The Reaper chirped menacingly and spread its wing.

"I'm the oldest thing in here," The Doctor said, addressing the Reaper, spreading his arms out.

The Reaper charged down on him.

"Doctor! No!" I ran as fast as I could ignoring Rose and Megan's screeching out my name in horror, but before I could push the Doctor out of the way, the Reaper got to him first and I tumbled to the ground so I had to watch with horrified eyes at the Doctor got eaten alive by the monster.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing throughout the entire church. I slammed a fist into the floor and I broke into sobs, barely noticing the fact that Pete had wrapped his arms around my shaking form as I continued to sob.

-0-

After my sobbing fit, I found myself sitting all alone in the now dark church. I couldn't wrap my head around the fact that the Doctor was gone, almost as if I forgot that he would come back once Pete killed himself. I should have saved. My hands curled into fists and I closed my eyes tightly, more tears filling my eyes behind my closed eyelids. I had no idea why I was taking this so hard. It was like my heart was being ripped out of my chest at the sight of the Doctor disappearing before my very eyes. As if he was never there in the first place. It reminded me of the feeling I always got when I watched the Doomsday episode but somehow, it felt different … more painful. I didn't understand and I wanted to desperately. I felt a hand touch my shoulder and I looked up, tears rolling down my cheeks. But I could see that it was Megan and Rose. They sat beside and wrapped their arms around and I leaned against them, sniffling as I wiped my tears.

"I can't believe he's gone," I whispered tearfully. "I don't….why am I feeling this way? It's like, I don't know, like my heart is being ripped out of my chest."

"It's because you love him, Charlene," Megan told me softly.

"No…I can't love him… I don't," I said shaking my head in denial. "He's just a friend, that's all."

"If he was just a friend, sure, you would be upset but not this upset," my friend said and Rose added,

"You love him, why can't you just admit it?"

Again I shook my head in denial earning sighs from each of them. It was then that Pete came up to us, jacket in his hands. From the look in his eyes, I knew it was time and for a third time, tears filled my eyes.

"The Doctor really cared about you," he said and I looked up at him, wanting to say something but found that I couldn't. "He didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Same went for your sister… now there isn't."

Rose stood up, eyes wide. "What are you talking about?"

He started to put his jacket on as he replied, "The car that should've killed me. It's here. The Doctor worked it out back, but he, er – he tried to protect me."

My sister just looked at him, tears now in her eyes.

"Still – he's not in charge anymore. I am."

My voice wobbled as I whispered, "You don't have to do this."

"Yes I do."

"But you can't…" Rose's voice cracked as I stood up next to my sister while Megan stood behind, just watching with sad eyes.

Pete reached out and stroked both our faces. It wasn't fair that this had to happen, but it did and there was nothing we could do about it…

"Who am I, loves?" he asked softly.

I took a deep breath and let it but it shook as I did so. "Our Daddy," Rose and I said at the same time.

Jackie approached us with her eyes wide and Pete turned to her.

"Jackie…look at them. They're ours."

She looked at us and took in every inch of us when finally the truth dawned on her as we looked back at her teary eyed.

"Oh God," she whispered before throwing her arms around us and we immediately hugged her back, eyes closed tightly. When she pulled away, she looked at Pete.

"I'm meant to be dead Jackie," he told her as he turned to face her. "You're gonna get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that," she said obviously trying to hold back her tears.

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got to be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughters." He gestured to me and Rose before pulling Jackie into one last kiss. He turned to us. "I've never read those bedtime stories. I never took you two on those picnics. I was never there for you two."

"But you would have been," I said shakingly with Rose nodding in agreement as we both cried.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you two now."

"But it's not fair," Rose told him, still crying.

"I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And top of that … I got to see you two. And you're beautiful." We sobbed silently, tears falling down on our cheeks. "How lucky am I, eh? So, come on…do as your dad says."

I chuckled, wiping away from tears. "Okay, but we won't forget you ever," I told him softly.

He smiled at slightly, touching my cheek gently before he grabbed the vase that Rose had handed to him while still crying.

"Are you going to be there for me, loves?" he asked.

I couldn't help but tear up again and I promised, "Of course we will." And Rose nodded in agreement.

Pete placed a hand on Rose's shoulder staring at her in the eye. "Thanks for saving me," he told her before he pulled all of us into a family hug. The only one we would ever share.

-0-

Rose, Megan, and I stood outside the church, watching as the Reapers disappeared one by one. Rose and I were holding onto each other's hands tightly, knowing that our father was dead. My eyes filled with tears as that thought crossed my mind. He had saved the world and no one would remember it. I jumped lightly at the feeling of someone placing a hand on my shoulder and I looked over my shoulder, seeing the Doctor standing right there, alive and well. My eyes filled with relived tears and I hugged him tightly. Immediately he hugged me back and he whispered in my ear,

"Go to him. Quick."

I nodded as I pulled away from the hug and I took Rose's hand. She already knew where we were going because she tugged me in the right direction.

We ran out of the church gates, down the road, and we kneeled down next to our dying father. I took one hand and Rose took the other and using my free hand, I lifted his head up slightly so we could look into his eyes. We kept our eyes on each other and Pete took his last few breaths. Finally his eyes closed and his head fell back. Rose and I shared sad looks as I kissed the back of Pete's hand and my sister kissed his forehead. We stood up together, seeing the Doctor and Megan by the car.

We went up to them and the Doctor gave us a sad look before he slipped his hand into mine, and together, we slowly walked back to the TARDIS.

**TBC in the Empty Child...**

**CHAPTER**** DEDICATED TO THE WICKED HEART FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER! **


	18. The Empty Child

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the Empty Child! I'll be doing the full episode in this chapter, but just to let you know I'm only doing the scenes with Charlene and Jack (yes he's FINALLY here! Yay!). Megan is with the Doctor during the scenes that he was in with Nancy and things like that. There will be some ... okay a LOT of Charlene/Jack flirting. For some reason, I can just see them having the kind of relationship where they flirt with each other, but they're really just brother and sister more than anything. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!

A huge thanks to Ann4ever17, grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Emerald Alitrex, UmbraAngius, MeemeBear, I'msorrylove, and the Wicked Heart for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Is it always that bumpy?" Megan asks with a moan as she and I stepped out of the TARDIS with the Doctor in front of us while rubbing the back of her head where she hit her head on the floor. She defiantly would have a bruise there tomorrow. We were following this spaceship that was hurtling towards Earth. But we didn't get to it fast enough so we ended up losing it so here we were on Earth, looking for it. It was just me, Megan, and the Doctor as Rose had decided to go back home after the whole thing with our father.

"Always," I answered with a smirk then I nodded towards the Doctor with the smirk still on my lips. "Only because this man can't fly her correctly."

"Oi! I can't fly her just fine!" The Doctor exclaimed, clearly insulted.

"Sure you can," I said sarcastically and I winked at him cheekily. He playfully glared at me before taking in our surroundings which was some bleak looking houses in London.

"Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?" The Doctor asked.

I shrugged. "I dunno, five days? Two weeks? Or is it just when we're out of milk?"

"Of all the species in all the universe it has to come out of a cow."

"Well, what is it supposed to come out of?" Megan questioned with raised eyebrows.

The Doctor didn't respond and I whispered mockingly to my friend but loud enough where the Doctor could hear me,

"See even the big headed Doctor doesn't know everything."

This got a giggle out of Megan and a scowl out of the Doctor as we walked away from the TARDIS, not knowing that someone or something was watching us.

"Must have come down somewhere quite close. Within a mile, anyway. And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago. Maybe a month."

"A month! But we were right behind it, how could it have been a month since then?" Megan questioned in disbelief.

"It was jumping time tracks all over the place," the Doctor responded. "We were bound to be a little bit out."

Megan still couldn't believe it. "But still, a month?"

"Do you wanna drive," The Doctor retorted.

Before my friend had a chance to say something back, I spoke up, giving the Doctor a look.

"When you say a 'little', how much is that?"

"A bit."

I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "Is that EXACTLY a bit?" I asked, still giving the Doctor a look.

"Ish," he said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't know, do you?" The Doctor didn't say anything and I continued on, deciding to change the subject. "What's the plan then? Are you gonna do a scan for alien tech or something?"

"Charlene, it hit the middle of London with a very loud bang. I'm gonna ask." He showed me the physhic paper and Megan read it confused,

"Doctor John Smith, Minster of Asteroids." She looked up at the Doctor, pointing to the physhic paper. "What is that?"

"Physhic paper, tells you –"

"Whatever you want it to tell me," I finished for the Doctor. I looked at Megan and gave her a simply explanation. "It's one of the tricks he has to get into stuff."

"Really?" Megan said surprised as we stopped in front of a door. "That's not very Spock, is it? Just asking?"

I nodded, watching the Doctor trying to get through the door. "Yeah, it really isn't. I still say he should search for alien tech." Then to Megan very question, "Then again, he isn't Captain Jack Harkness." I had a giddy grin on my face. It was so exciting that I was going to meet him! He was seriously one of my favorite characters, next to the Doctor, Rose, Donna, and Amy.

"Yeah." A dreamy look came on Megan's face and I laughed to myself, remembering when I showed her a picture of Jack and how she squealed and gushed about how cute he was.

I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by the Doctor, who was still trying to get in the door,

"Door – music – people. What'd you think?"

I ignored that. "I still say you should do a scan for alien tech. The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver to the door as I continued, "I mean, give me some Spock! Or maybe even some R2D2! Just something other than just asking. I mean, it wouldn't kill you, would it?"

"Are you sure about that shirt?"

I glanced down at the Union Jack t-shirt I had on. I knew it was a bad idea to pick this out of the TARDIS wardrobe but I wanted to meet Jack. Then again, I would have met Jack anyway…eh, whatever! I looked up at the Doctor.

"Mm, I don't know yet," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Let's just say I'm testing it out," I finally replied.

The Doctor continued to try to unlock the door and Megan watched him but then suddenly I heard a noise and it startled me so much that I jumped.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

I looked around for the source of the voice, a confused look on my face. Dang! I couldn't remembered where the voice came from. If I could, I wouldn't have to search for it.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

Since I was still looking for the voice, I didn't hear the Doctor get the door open but I did hear him say.

"Come on if you're coming. Won't take a minute."

I knew that he went through the door. Same went for Megan, but I stayed out there, still looking for the child. He couldn't be far since his voice was so close. Again, I heard the child.

"Muuuu-mmy?"

I looked up and finally saw the child standing on a roof-top. Even though the Doctor wasn't there, I still called for him,

"Doctor? Doctor? There's a kid up there!"

But I didn't get an answer like I knew I wouldn't so I shrugged my shoulders and ran with the child watching me as I tried to find a way onto the roof. I went over to the one where the child was standing up on top of, calling out to him,

"Are you all right up there?"

But the child responded with what it always did, "Muuuu-mmy."

I couldn't help but feel bad for little Jamie, not knowing who his mother was. I knew he was going to find out but that was a little ways away. Shaking my head, I ran over to these steps that were on the side of the building that led up to the child and I quickly started to climb up there, feeling giddy about the fact I was going to meet Jack before I knew it. After what seemed like forever, I finally finished climbing the stairs and saw that they didn't lead all the way to the rooftop. I groaned out loud, slapping a hand to my forehead, remembering this is when the balloon thing happened. Who knew meeting one of your favorite characters could be so hard. Gripping back onto the stairs with the hand I slapped my forehead with, I looked at the child who was standing precariously on the edge.

"Okay, just stay there! I'm coming to get you!" I cried to Jamie.

Jamie looked at me. "Mummy?"

Then the rope swung into sight, going up the side of the building seemingly to the rooftop. I gulped. I normally wasn't afraid of heights but there was big ass planes up there that would be shooting me. I took a deep breath and took a hold of the rope. With that I started climbing the rope.

"Mummy?" Jamie asked again as I puffed and patted as I heaved my body up the rope. It was like rope climbing in high school all over again! I hated doing that in gym. I was _never _good at it. Then the dreaded…

"Balloon!"

Came…

The rope came away from the building with me still hanging on it. Though I was prepared, I still screamed and closed my eyes tightly for a moment before I looked up at the barrage balloon.

Meeting Jack better be worth it!

I kept a tight grip on the balloon as it drifted away and the German planes were dropping bombs on London.

_'This shirt is going in the trash first thing tomorrow!'_ I cried in my mind as the planes zoomed all around me.

It wasn't that much longer until I was suspended hundreds of feet in the air above London by the rope hang from the balloons. I really couldn't help but cry out in a panic as the planes whizzed by me and I continued to hold onto the rope for dear life. At least they were shooting at me!

I must have been hanging onto the rope for hours at least that's what it felt like. I let out a sudden scream as there was a explosion right below me and I tried to keep my grip on the rope as I screamed again, it sounding a little hoarse now as I had been screaming a lot. I surprised no one could hear me then again that could just be the bombs. I knew I wouldn't be able to hold on much longer and since I knew Jack would catch me, I let go of the rope and screamed once more as I fell down and down and down. My eyes were closed tightly as I screamed while falling. But then I stopped falling and I opened my eyes to see there was this blue beam all around and Jack's – I grinned to myself widely – voice emitted from the source.

"Okay, okay, I've got you."

"Thank god!" I laughed joyfully then I grinned. "I would love to know who exactly saved me!

I could practically hear Jack smirking as he told me, "Don't worry, it'll be worth the wait."

"I hope so!" I giggled ecstatically. "How did you catch me by the way?"

"I'm just programming your decent pattern. Keep as still as you can and keeps your hands and feet inside the light field."

I titled my head confused. "Decent pattern?"

"Oh, and could you switch off your cell phone?"

Instead of complaining about it like Rose did in the episode, I took out my cell phone and turned it off.

"Better?" I called.

"That's much better."

"As much as I love hanging out here," I started off sarcastically, earning a laugh from Jack, something I couldn't help but smile at. "Could you please get me down from here?"

He laughed again before telling me, "Be with you in a moment." A couple minutes later, I heard Jack's voice again, "Ready for you. Hold on tight!"

"There's nothing to hold on to! I'm up in the sky if you haven't noticed!" I exclaimed and I would have been giving him a look if he was up here with me.

"Fair point."

Then I found myself screaming again as I zoomed down the tunnel of blue light. But then I fell into Jack's strong arms but my eyes were still screwed shut.

"I've got you!"

I coughed.

"You're fine, you're just fine," Jack told me. "The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

I coughed again as I said sarcastically, "Thanks for the warning." I finally opened my eyes and found myself looking at Jack's handsome face. Whoa…he looked even more handsome in real life…damn… It should seriously be a crime to look _that_ good.

"Hello," I greeted him out of breath.

Jack raised his eyebrows at me as he looked me up and down. I held back a shiver at the way he was looking at me.

"Hello," he repeated, grinning at me flirtatiously.

I continued to gaze him, seriously smiling like a idiot. "Hello."

Again he raised his eyebrows at me and I blushed, laughing slightly nervous.

"Sorry, that was hello twice. I blame for you for that, just to let you know." I nodded my head as if to say 'so there.'

"Are you alright?"

"Fine! Just fine!" He sat me down on my feet and I grinned at him, "Why, are you expecting me to faint or something? I'm not that kind of girl…"

"Well, you do look a bit dizzy."

"Thanks for the concern Sweetheart." The endearment just slipped out without me really thinking about it. "But I'm just…" But I didn't finish what I was saying because I fainted. _So much for not being that kind of girl…_

_-0-_

When I woke up, I found myself on the bed in Jack's spaceship. I can't believe I just fainted on him, now that was more embarrassing than the double hello. Shaking my head, I stood up from the bed and took in my surrounding though I knew where I was at.

"Better now?"

I almost jumped at the sound of Jack's voice and I looked over at him where I knew he was sitting in the pilot seat, remembering from the episode. I couldn't really see him as it dark so instead of replying to his question, I asked,

"You got lights in here?"

He turned on the lights and I let out a sigh, glad that I could see now. I smiled at Jack, biting my lower lip as I glanced up at him through my eyelashes.

"Hello," I said, not missing the fact that my voice held a flirty tone.

Jack seemed to notice it too and smiled back at flirtatiously, raising his eyebrows in a way that almost made me giggle. "Hello."

I laughed. "I think that we shouldn't start that again," I pointed out, still laughing and smiling widely.

He laughed as well, nodding his head in agreement. "Okay," he agreed.

Now feeling subconscious for some reason, I pulled down my shirt straightening it up as I took a few steps towards Jack.

"So, who are you supposed to be?" I asked then I couldn't help but smirk, fluttering my eyelashes at him. "You said it would be with worth it."

Jack grinned at me. "I did, didn't I?"

"Yeah you did."

He continued to grin at me as he handed me the physic paper and told me, "Captain Jack Harkness. 133 Squadron Royal Air-force – American Volunteer."

"Liar," I told him after looking at the blank paper for a couple minutes causing him to pause and I continued with a smirk on my face. "This is physic paper. It tells you what you want it to tell me."

He sat back in the chair, clearly caught out. "How do you know?"

"Well for one, I have a friend who uses this all the time." I made a 'blah' sound. "Which can be _really_ annoying since he does use it _all the time_ and second, this says – that you're single and you work out." Then I added with a flirty smile on my lips, looking him up and down before meeting his eyes still smiling flirtingly. "Which seems to be working out _really _well."

"Thank you, I try," Jack said smugly and I giggled as he leaned forward to take the psychic paper away from me. "Tricky things, psychic paper."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah – can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." I handed it back over to him and he read it before looking back at me with a smirk.

"It says right here that you're available."

I blushed embarrassed and cursing the psychic paper silently to myself. "No it doesn't," I said waving it off.

"Yeah, it does."

"No it doesn't."

The smirk grew as he repeated, "Yeah, it does."

I changed the subject. "Shall we uh…try and get along WITHOUT the psychic paper?"

Jack stood up, still smirking. "That would be better, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it really would," I couldn't help but purr out. I couldn't help but grin to myself, enjoying this playful flirting game we had going on. I started to look around the space ship and I commented on it, "Nice spaceship."

"Gets me around."

"I should think so," I said, smiling as I ran a hand along the ceiling. "It's very … Spock if you ask me."

I turned to Jack, hoping for recognition but I knew I wouldn't get it and I was right because he took on an adorable confused look, almost putting the Tenth Doctor shame. The key word being _almost_.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Guessing you're not a local boy, then."

I continued to look around the spaceship as he looked at his wrist device.

"A cell phone, a liquid crystal watch, and fabric that won't be around for at least another two decades … guessing your not a local girl."

I settled myself down on the pilot seat, still examining the spaceship. "Yeah, I guess you could say that. Is that a bad thing?" I looked at Jack innocently, fluttering my eyes at him.

Jack grinned at me. "Defiantly not."

I grinned back and laughed. "Good." I went to touch something only to quickly withdraw my hands, gasping in pain. I looked down at my hands finally touching the burn marks obviously from the rope that I had been clinging onto.

"Burn your hands on the rope?"

I nodded, still staring at my hands examining them. "Yeah," I replied, wincing when I moved to close my hands causing me to stop what I was doing. I looked out the window and faked a gasp. "We're parked in midair! Can't anyone down there see us?"

"No, can I see your hands for a moment?"

I turned to him and nodded as I sat back down and Jack sat beside me. I held out my hands and he started to run a scanner over them.

"You can stop acting now," he said, looking at me. "I know exactly who you are."

"And who would that be?" I asked as I leaned forward towards Jack with a smirk on lips.

"A Time Agent," he told me. "I can spot one a mile away."

I leaned back, still smirking as I played along. "Yeah, that's me. I'm a Time Agent, you caught me."

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though, not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you often travel that way?"

I shrugged my shoulders, smiling. "Not usually, but sometimes I get swept off my feet. By balloons." Then he took off his scarf and wrapped in around my wrists. I looked at him confused. "What are you doing?"

"Try to keep still." He finished wrapping my hands and leaned over me to switch a button over my head.

My breath caught in my throat as we looked into each other, both of us _very_ aware of our close proximity. I could seriously just lean in and my lips would touching his. That's how close we were.

"You know, I think you might be coming onto me," I said breathlessly.

"Is it working?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yeah, really well," I couldn't help but say dreamily.

He opened his mouth to say something more but then there was this beaming sound and what looked to be tiny golden fireflies appeared above the wounds on my hands.

"Nanogenes," Jack told me, seeing the confused look on my face. "Sub-atomic robots. The air in here's full of them."

I stared at them amazed as the nanogenes worked their magic on my hands. They looked beautiful up close. Even if they were the ones who caused the problems in this episode, but to be honest, it wasn't their fault. They only did what they were programmed to do. After a while, Jack switched the button again and the nanogenes disappeared before my very eyes.

"They just repaired three layers of your skin," he said, taking the scarf off my wrists.

"Well, tell them thanks!" I joked with a grin as I closed my hands and they didn't hurt this time causing me to beam to myself.

Jack stood up, smiling at me. "We'll get down to business."

"Business?" I questioned, rubbing my hands together as I looked up at Jack who was now holding a bottle of champagne.

"Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" he asked. Holding my gaze with a smile still on his face, he pressed a button and stepped to the roof lower themselves into the spaceship and he started to go up them, "Bring up the glasses."

Doing as he said, I grabbed them and made my way up the stairs, following behind Jack. I got up the stairs holding the glasses in my hands, looking slightly unsteady, and I took notice to the fact that we were parked in front of Big Ben.

I couldn't help but laugh nervously. "I'm standing on something."

This earned a chuckle from Jack as he took out a device out of his pocket. He flicked a switch and his large spaceship appeared under our feet.

"Okay… you have an invisible spaceship…" I said, stating the obvious as I took Rose's line.

"Yeah…"

"Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason…"

"First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you remember." Jack popped the cork out of the bottle with a loud bang.

"Whoop!" I cheered, grinning widely.

Jack laughed as he filled up our glasses and he handed me mine. "Cheers?"

"Cheers," I agreed, still grinning. He grinned back at me and we clicked our glasses together.

"Cheers," I agreed, still grinning. He grinned back at me and we clicked our glasses together.

-0-

"You know, as much as fun as this was, I really have to get back," I told Jack as I stood up. We had been up on the top of the spaceship, drinking the champagne we had for a while. I knew that I had to get back to the Doctor and Megan. They were probably really worried about me.

"We're discussing business."

I turned to him, hands behind my back and a grin on my face. "No, this isn't business. This is champagne and totally not talking business."

"I try never to discuss business with a clear head." Jack stood up and walked towards me, saying, "Are you travelling alone? Are you authorized to negotiate with me?"

I looked up at him innocently. "What would we be negotiating?"

"I have something for Time Agency. Something they'd like to buy. Are you in power to make payment?"

"Oh…well, I – I should talk to my … companion."

"Companion?"

I nodded. "Well, yeah, do you really think I would _alone_ here of all places? He's with my best friend and they must be worried sick."

"He?"

'Of course he would only pay attention to that.'

I laughed in response. "Not to change the subject, but do you know what the time is?"

Jack cleared his throat, took the device out of pocket, and flicked a switch. Big Ben chimed right next to us."

"Nice," I commented with laugh. "That was pretty cool."

Jack moved close to me and placed his hands on my waist, looking down at me in my eyes. "So…when you say 'partner' just how disappointed should I be?"

I leaned forward almost as if I was going to kiss him but I ended up brushing my lips against his cheek to whisper in his ear. "Very disappointed." I almost grinned when I felt his hands tighten around my waist. I moved back from him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "But, think about it. We're on a spaceship, during a German air raid. Do you really think it's the time to be flirting me…?" I trailed off, forgetting what I was going to say, as he took my arms away from his neck only to grab my hands, kissing the back of them.

But at my words, Jack took his lips away from hands and patted them. "Perhaps not." He let go of my hands and walked away but stopped, turning to me. "Do you like Glenn Miller?"

"Maybe, why?"

In response, he pointed the device over his shoulder and 'Moonlight Serenade' started playing. He went back to me and we started to slow dance as the music played in the background.

"It's 1941. The height of the London Blitz. The height of the German Bombing Campaign. And something else has fallen on London - a fully equipped Chula Warship. The last one in existence…"

I closed my eyes, leaning my head against his shoulder. This was really nice. I had always loved this scene but it felt even more magical in real life.

"Armed to the teeth." He drew back slightly to look at me properly so I moved my head away from his shoulder to look at him. "And I know where it is. Because I parked it." I couldn't help but laugh at that. "If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is gonna fall on it and destroy it forever." Now he looked at me with a serious expression on his face. It was another good look on him…then again, when didn't he look good? "That's the deadline. And now, shall we discuss payment."

"Do you know what I think?" I asked, glancing up at him.

"What?"

"You're all talk," I told him dreamily, lost in his eyes.

"Two hours, the bomb falls. There'll be nothing left but dust and a crater."

I couldn't help but giggle, still with a dreamy expression on my face. "Don't worry, I promise."

Jack sounded exasperated as he asked, "Are you listening to any of this?"

At the question, I snapped out of it as I pulled myself together. "You used to be a Time Agent, now you're some kind of freelancer," I guessed.

"Well, that's a little harsh." With a grin, he pulled me closer to his body and I knew that my eyes had clouded over at the feeling of his body being pressed against mine. He really had no idea what he did to girls…then again he probably did. "I like to think of myself as a criminal."

I laughed. "Sure you are," I teased.

"So, this companion of yours, does he handle the business and you're the looker?" he asked, flirting with me again.

I giggled like a school girl. "Well, he's defiantly the business person, but I wouldn't say I'm the looker?"

Jack smiled at me flirtatiously. "Well, I think you are." Then he went back to business, the flirty smile gone … at least for now. "Maybe we should go find him."

"And how're are you going to do that?"

"Easy. I'll scan for alien tech." He pulled away from me and began the scan, using the device on his wrist.

I bit my lip, watching him. "Finally a PROFESSIONAL. Thank God, you're here." Jack looked at me and gave me a wink before returning to the scan.

I grinned to myself as I thought of how Megan was going to react to Captain Jack Harkness in real life and not as a picture…

-0-

"Charlene! Thank God!" Megan exclaimed, running towards me as the Doctor followed slowly behind. Jack ended up finding the Doctor – well he thought his name was Mr. Spock but whatever at least we found him – at the hospital in the episode. Right now we were in the corridor of the hospital and the other side was where Megan and the Doctor came from.

Finally making it to me, she threw her arms around me in a hug.

"I was so worried about!" she said loudly before she pulled back and finally noticed Jack standing and a goofy smile appeared on her lips. "Hello." She greeted him.

He smiled at her flirtingly as he grabbed her hand, kissing the back of it. "Hello, you must be Megan."

"Yep, that's me," she said dreamily as he let go of her hand and he smiled at her before he turned to the Doctor who had just made it to us.

"Good evening," he greeted. "Hope I'm not interrupting – Jack Harkness." He shook the Doctor's hand. "I've been hearing all about you on the way over."

I nodded as I looked at the Doctor. "He knows," I said slowly. "I had to tell him about us being Time Agents."

"But we're—"I nudged Megan hard in the side, giving her a look that luckily Jack didn't notice. She pouted at me as she rubbed her side and I looked back at the Doctor who nodded in response to what I said.

"And it's a real pleasure to meet you, Mr. Spock." I held back a laugh as Jack patted the Doctor heartily on the shoulder, and walked off leaving the Doctor looking rather bemused.

"Mr. Spock?" he questioned, looking over at me.

I shrugged. "Well, what was I supposed to say, you don't have a name." Well he does but no one knows it…

Megan nodded in agreement. "It's true," she said, looking at the Doctor. "Don't you ever get tired of using 'Doctor'? Doctor WHO?"

"Nine centuries in, I'm coping," he said in response, rolling his eyes. "Where've have you been?" The questioned was directed towards me. "We're in the middle of a London Blitz; it's not a good time for a stroll."

I started to walk with Megan beside me. "Who said I was strolling? I went by barrage balloon. Only way to see an air raid." I didn't have to look back to know the Doctor was following and had a surprised expression on his face as he exclaimed,

"What?!"

"Is that where you met Jack?" Megan asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said dreamily as I remembered. I missed the frown on the Doctor's face at the dreamy tone in my voice but Megan didn't miss it and she smirked knowingly at the Doctor, but that was unseen by me too.

I snapped out of it, saying to the Doctor, "By the way, what's a Chula warship?"

But I didn't get a response so I just shrugged my shoulders, continuing on, with Megan beside. We got to the Ward where all the gas masked people were at and we saw Jack examining one of the bodies with his scanning device. Once he was done, he shook his head in disbelief, stepping back from the body.

"This isn't possible. How could this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?"

Jack turned to us confused. "What?"

I crossed my arms over my chest. "He said it was a warship," I told the Doctor. "He stole it. Parked it somewhere out there, somewhere a bomb's gonna fall on it – unless WE…" I gestured to me and the Doctor before crossing my arms again. "Make him an offer."

"What kind of warship?" The Doctor asked, turning to Jack.

Jack looked agitated. "Does it matter? It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bomb site," The Doctor said angrily. "It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. _What … kind … of … warship_?"

"An ambulance!" Jack turned to his wrist device. "Look." A hologram of the warship we had been chasing appeared above the device.

"Hey, that's it!" Megan exclaimed, grinning.

I sighed, shaking my head at her. "We know Megan."

Her mouth made a 'o' shape as she nodded. "Right."

Jack didn't seem to notice this going on as he continued. "That's what you chased through the time vortex. Its space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle – love the retro look, by the way, nice panels – threw you the bait."

"Bait?" Megan questioned curiously

He nodded. "I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"Well, that's rude," my friend mumbled to herself so that I was the only one who heard her. "He's lucky that he's hot."

"I thought you were Time Agents, but you're not, are you?" Jack accused turning to me and the Doctor.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." Then sarcastically, I said, "Just a couple more free-lancers."

"Ahh … should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour – I mean, Flag Girl…"

"Hey!" I scowled at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

But he ignored me. "Was bad enough, but U-boat Captain?"

The Doctor looked uncomfortably at his clothing and I patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry, I think you look great," I complimented, smiling at him.

"You too, Flag Girl," the Doctor teased with a grin.

I winked at him.

"Anyway…" Jack changed the subject while Megan smirked to herself at us being playful with each other but I ignored that, knowing what she was thinking. "Whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

"Okay, let's just say it has nothing to do with the ship, then what IS happening here, Doctor?" I asked.

"Human DNA's being rewritten…by an idiot."

Megan looked confused. "What does that mean?"

"I dunno – some kind of virus," he answered. "It's converting human beings into these things." He nodded towards the bodies. "But why? What's the point?"

"Very good question," I mused to myself as I headed over to one of the bodies, examining it.

But then suddenly, the body sat up and I jumped backwards as all the other did the same and they started saying,

"Mummy."

Over and over again.

"What happened?" Megan asked horrified.

"I don't know."

The bodies got off of the beds and they continued to chant 'mummy' as they backed us into a wall.

"Don't let them touch you," The Doctor warned as they started to enclose on us.

Megan's voice squeaked in fear as she asked, "What happens if they touch us?"

"You're looking at it."

My friend gulped and I gripped her hand tightly. Immediately she squeezed my hand and it wasn't that much longer until they were surrounding us, still calling for their mummy.

**TBC in The Doctor Dances...**

**And done with the Empty Child episode! It's so awesome I'm so close to finishing season one of the first season. It took a while but I'm finally getting there! Yay! Can't wait for season two and the Tenth Doctor since he's my favorite. And another thing I'm excited about is the romance will kick up in the second season so yay! By the way, this will be the only episode that's in one part because I most skipped everything in this episode. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the Empty Child episode! :D**


	19. The Doctor Dances

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the full episode of the Doctor Dances! Really long just to warn you though you already know lol). I am so close to the last two episodes of season one. I can seriously almost taste it! Some interesting stuff happens in those last two episodes just to let you and I'm really excited for you to learn them. Like Jack said in the last episode, it will be worth the wait! ;) Anyway please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the episode!

A huge thanks to for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:) which is the same one from the last one btw!

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"I think now might be a good time to do something, Doctor," I said loudly over the sounds of the gas masked people, saying 'Mummy' over and over again as they continued to stand around us, blocking our way out.

Megan's grip on my hand tightened as she nodded her head in agreement, letting out a nervous breath. "Yeah, what she said."

Finally the Doctor finally took a couple steps forward and stared sternly around at them then he said as though he was addressing a disobedient child, "Go to your room."

The gasmask people hesitated.

"That's not _what_ we meant when we said do _something_!" Megan said loudly, sounding annoyed.

I shushed her immediately, giving her a look that seemed to say 'calm down… he knows what he's doing' and her grip loosened on my hand as she went silent. As if he didn't notice this exchange, he continued with what he was doing.

"Go to your room!"

They titled their heads to their side as Jack looked over at me and Megan in disbelief. He was obviously wondering what in the hell the Doctor was doing.

"I mean it! I am very, very angry with you. I am very, VERY cross! Go – to – your – ROOM!" The Doctor pointed violently no particular direction, and miraculously, all the gasmask people turned meekly away.

Megan breathed out a sigh of relief, running a hand through her hair. "Thank GOD that worked!" she exclaimed as the gas mask people climbed back into their beds.

It was the Doctor's turn to sigh in relief. "I'm really glad that worked. Those would've been TERRIBLE last words."

"Tell me about it," I said as I let go of Megan's hand, heading over to one of the patients and I sat down on the bed, looking at the gas mask person that was on the bed that I was sitting on.

Megan stood quietly by me, looking at the one I was looking at. "Why are they all wearing gas masks?"

"They're not."

My friend and I looked at Jack who was now sitting on a chair. Megan looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Those masks are flesh and bone."

Megan shuddered. "That's disgusting!"

"How was your con supposed to work?" The Doctor asked.

Jack looked at him. "Simple enough, really," he replied with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Find some harmless piece of space junk…let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth. Convince him it's valuable, name a price. When he's put 50% up front – oop!" He made a 'boom' gesture with his hands. "A German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever. He never gets to know what he's paid for. Never know he's been had. I buy him a drink."

"How kind of you," I stated sarcastically.

"With his own money."

"Now that's just wrong," Megan said, open mouthed.

"That's why it's a con Sweetheart." He winked at my friend who blushed crimson.

The Doctor, who was now by me, rolled his eyes at Jack's obvious flirting and I couldn't help stifle a giggle. But Jack didn't notice as he continued on with what he was saying.

"And we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con."

"Yeah, perfect," The Doctor said sarcastically and I let out the giggle I had been holding in and I got a grin from who I now considered one of my best friends.

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners – Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation out of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano." Jack laughed at his joke but the Doctor merely looked at him while I gave him a disapproving look and his laughter died away. "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around this room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did."

"It was a burnt out medical transporter – it was empty," Jack protested.

As the Doctor looked at him darkly and walked off, I looked over at my new friend. "Well, did you check to see if it was empty?" I questioned, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Of course I did!"

Uncrossing my arms, I held my hands up in surrender. "Sorry, I was just asking."

"Char? Megan?"

At the sound of our names, we turned to him and already knowing what he was thinking, I asked,

"We getting out of here?"

"We're going upstairs."

"Why?" Megan asked curiously as we stood up and followed him.

But he didn't respond as Jack called after us,

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living – I harmed no one! I don't even know what's happening here, but believe me – I had nothing to do with it."

The Doctor turned to him, now standing by the door that led out of the ward. "I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

And then, a siren sounded in the distance and Megan frowned as we heard it.

"What was that?"

"The all clear," Jack answered, still looking at the Doctor.

The Doctor gave him another dark look. "I wish." With that, he went out of the ward with me, Megan, and Jack following him.

I caught up with the Doctor on a flight of stairs, somehow losing Megan and Jack.

"Where are they?" The Doctor asked me.'

I shrugged. "Dunno, I thought they were behind me. Why?"

Before he had time to respond, we heard Megan and Jack, calling our names and seconds later, we saw them dash by the stairs we were on. The Doctor and I shared an amused look before the Doctor popped his head around the banister, calling to Jack,

"Have you got a blaster?"

I held back a laugh as they backtracked and it wasn't that longer until they appeared at the end of the steps.

"Geez, you two need to slow down." Megan panted out and I gave her a cheeky grin in response as Jack replied to the Doctor's question, grinning.

"Sure!" We ran up the rest of the stairs, finding ourselves standing outside a door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt," The Doctor told Jack. "This was where they were taken."

We stared at the door.

"What happened?" I questioned, though I already knew.

"Let's find out." The Doctor looked at Jack. "Get it open."

Jack grinned and pointed a blaster at the door. The Doctor stood back with me and Megan.

"What's wrong with sonic screwdriver?" I asked in a whisper.

"Nothing."

I gave him a look and commented, still in a whisper, "You broke it, didn't you?"

Luckily, at least for the Doctor, he didn't have time to respond as Jack's blaster cut a perfect square hole around the lock in the door. It squeaked open. Megan was clearly amazed by this as she squealed out excitedly,

"Whoa! That was awesome!"

Jack grinned smugly as the Doctor rolled his eyes again before explaining what the blaster was.

"Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon Factories of Villengard?" The last thing sounded like a question and it was directed towards Jack.

He looked surprised. "You've been to the factories?"

The Doctor took the blaster from Jack to take a look at it as I shook my head, muttering to myself about 'men and their toys.' But it was unheard by Jack and the Doctor. However Megan heard me and I could hear her holding back a laugh.

"Well, they're gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical."

He gave Jack to the blaster. "Like I said – once. There's a banana grove there now. I like bananas. Bananas are good." He smiled pleasantly at Jack before heading into the room and I stayed behind with Megan as she went up to Jack, smiling at him before taking in the perfectly square hole.

"Nice blast pattern Jack, couldn't have done it better myself."

"Digital."

"Squareness gun."

Jack nodded with a small grin appearing on his lips.

"I like it, very modern," Megan teased, giving him a wink as she flipped her hair over her shoulder almost flirtingly before she turned a heel and headed into the room.

Jack laughed as he and I shared an amused look. Grinning to myself at how cute they were, I patted him on the shoulder and we headed into the room.

The Doctor switched on the lights and the room looked as though it had been vandalized. The window was broken and there was all kinds of stuff on the floor.

"What d'you think?" he asked Jack.

Frowning, he searched around the room. "SOMETHING got out of here…"

"I think that's obvious, Jack," I pointed out, somehow finding a seat in this room. I crossed my legs and put my arms behind my head, grinning. "Try again?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

I nodded in agreement as Jack headed to a room that was off to the side. "Something very powerful and very angry, apparently considering how the room looks." I stood up and we followed Jack into the room.

The first thing that you would notice about this room was that the floors and walls were covered with a child's drawers. There were also a few toys on the ground and a little bed in the corner.

"A child?" Jack said surprised. "I suppose this explains 'mummy.'"

Megan was taken aback by this. "I don't get it, how can a child do this?"

"I'm guessing not a normal one," I answered, looking around the room. Then at the sound of a voice that I recognized as Doctor Constantine talking to the Child caused Jack, Megan, and I to look up and see that the Doctor had started playing a tape. We listened to the conversation.

"Do you know where you are?" Doctor C asked the child.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you… see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you know? Do you know—"

The child interrupted him, "I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy?"

Megan gasped as she looked at the pictures. "Those must be the drawing of his Mum?"

"Are you my mummy?" The tape continued. "Mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor…" The Doctor looked at me and I met his eyes. "I've heard this voice before."

Megan nodded as the Doctor told me,

"Me too."

"Mummy?"

I looked at my friend who was frowning in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked Megan.

"It's always "are my mummy?" Megan answered, meeting my eyes. "It's like he doesn't know who she is."

"Mummy?"

"Why doesn't he know?" she asked.

"Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please mummy? Mummy?"

"Doctor?" Megan suddenly questioned and I took notice to the fact that the Doctor was pacing around the room. Immediately I was concerned.

"Doctor, what's wrong?"

The Doctor continued his pacing. "Can't you sense it?"

"Sense what?" Jack questioned confused.

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

"Mummy?"

The Doctor stopped and looked at us, an annoyed expression crossing his face. "Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?"

"Ignore him, when he's stressed, he loves to insult species, he doesn't mean it," I told Megan and Jack.

The Doctor started his pacing again, stating to me, "Charlene, I'm thinking."

"Oh and he cuts himself shaving," I said in a dramatic whisper. "Does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than…"

The Doctor stopped pacing once again and turned to look at us. "There are these children living rough around the bomb site. They come out during air raids looking for food."

The tape sounded again, "Are you my mummy?"

But as if it was unheard the Doctor continued. "Suppose they were there when this thing – whatever it was – landed?"

"It was a med ship, it was harmless."

"We know Jack," I reminded him, stretching out the 'know'. "You keep reminding us of that, but he does have a point."

The Doctor gave me a small grin. "Thank you."

I winked at him. "Anytime."

"Suppose one of them was infected – altered?"

"Altered how?" Megan questioned curiously.

"I'm here!"

"It's afraid," The Doctor said. "It doesn't know it yet, but it will do." He gave a small, nervous laugh. "It's got the power of a god, and I just sent it to its room."

Unlike Rose, I got what he meant immediately. "You have got to be kidding me! This is his room, isn't it?!"

He didn't answer.

"Please, don't me it's his room!" Megan begged, fear in her eyes.

I went over to her and gripped her hand.

"I'm here. Can't you see me?"

"Yes, I sent it to his room," The Doctor said as his smile faded. "And yeah, THIS _is_ its room." With that, he whirled around and there was the Child, standing right there by the tape machine.

Megan gripped my hand tightly as the child titled his head to his side, staring me and Megan now.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked as he titled his head to the side, staring at me and Megan, considering us. "Mummy?"

I wish I could tell him that I was, but that would be a lie.

"Doctor?" Megan asked tentatively.

But he didn't answer as Jack spoke up in a quiet calm voice,

"Okay… on my signal … make for the door … NOW!"

He violently produced a banana and pointed it at the child threatening. As he gave the banana a taken a back stare, the Doctor grinned before taking out _Jack's_ sonic blaster only to blast a square hole in the wall.

"Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!"

Jack hopped through the hole with me, Megan, and the Doctor exclaiming, "Why not?!"

"Good source of potassium!

As soon as we were through the hole, I took notice to the fact that we were back in the corridor and the Child started to approach us from inside the room. Jack quickly grabbed the sonic blaster from the Doctor.

"Give me that!"

"Are you my mummy?" The Child questioned, still heading towards us.

But Jack quickly pointed the blaster at the wall and it rebuilt itself, blocking the Child out. Megan breathed out a sigh of relief, loosening her grip on my hand.

"Digital rewind." He tossed the banana back to the Doctor. "Nice switch."

"It's from the Grooves of Villengard. I thought it was appropriate."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "There's really a banana grove in the heart of the Villengard and you did that?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders and replied simply, "Banana's are good."

I nodded in agreement and I took the banana from the Doctor, opening it up quickly and took a big bite out of it. With the banana in my mouth, I looked at my friends who were giving me odd expressions.

"What? I was hungry!" I protested after I swallowed what I had in my mouth.

Before they had time to respond, there was a large bang coming from the wall and it was coming from the Child on the other side, trying to get out and he ended up cracking the wall.

Megan grabbed my hand. "You know what! I think we should run!"

I nodded quickly. "Good idea!" After tossing the banana to the ground, we took off running with the Doctor (who let out an 'Oi!' when I threw the banana to the ground) and Jack right behind us.

We found a short flight of stairs and we ran down them, finding ourselves in another corridor, before we encountered all the patients bursting out of the ward calling 'mummy'. We tried to backtrack but the gas mask people were coming that direction too and we found ourselves back where we started, where the Child was _still _trying to break through the wall.

Megan cursed out loud when we found ourselves there. "Damn it! Is there any way out of this hell hole?!"

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us," The Doctor said.

"Obviously," my friend said sarcastically as Jack pointed the blaster in each direction in term.

"It's controlling them."

"It IS them," The Doctor corrected. It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor took out the sonic, but Jack didn't notice as he was too busy brandishing his sonic device at the gasmask people.

"A sonic er…oh, never mind."

"What?" Jack asked.

But the Doctor didn't answer as he turned to face the other group of gasmask people, switching on the sonic. "It's sonic, okay? Let's just leave it at that…"

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?!"

"Oh my God!" Megan cried in exasperation and frustration. "It's a fucking sonic SCREWDRIVER, okay?!"

Jack spun around to give the Doctor a odd look. At that moment, the Doctor finally broke through the wall and began to climb through the hole.

"Here we go!" I exclaimed, grabbing Jack's wrist and made him point the blaster at the floor. "Hit the deck!" I blasted a hole in the floor and we all fell in a messy heap on the floor.

Megan moaned in pain because of this as Jack hurriedly activated the digital rewind, closing the hole so we couldn't be followed. My friend stood up, rubbing the back of her head.

I helped the Doctor to his feet. "You okay?"

"Could have used a warning!"

"I could use a little more appreciation!" I huffed but not angrily, crossing my chest. "Men!" I blew my hair out of my face.

We brushed ourselves off and Jack looked at the Doctor.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?"

"I do!"

"Lights," Megan muttered to herself, looking around for a light switch.

"What, you've never been bored?"

"There's gonna be a light switch!" My friend huffed out and I decided to help out while Jack and the Doctor continued their conversation.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks "oohoo, this could be a little more sonic"?"

"Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up."

"Finally!" Megan exclaimed happily when she finally found the light switch. She turned it on and all the gasmask lying on the beds suddenly sit up causing my friend to scream in surprise as they started to call for their mummy.

"Door!"

At Jack's instruction, we all rushed towards a door as the patients started getting up out of bed. But the door ended up being locked so Jack tried to blast it open but his sonic blaster didn't work.

Megan groaned in disappointment. "What's wrong with it?" she demanded of Jack.

But he didn't hear her. "Damn it!" Jack stepped back, allowing the Doctor to use his sonic, and angrily started to whack the sonic blaster. "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

"A battery?" Megan questioned in a indignantly tone of voice.

The Doctor opened the door and we quickly rushed through it.

"Seriously!"

I helped the Doctor slam the door shut and he used the sonic to lock it up. I turned around to see that Jack had ran to the window that was in the room.

"I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY's gonna blow up the factory!" Jack glared at the Doctor.

"At least he didn't blow up your and your sister's job," I stated sarcastically. "That's just how he communicates, apparently."

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit."

"The door?! The WALL didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's gonna FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I got a banana or well _used _to." Jack gave me a look and I whistled innocently, looking up at the ceiling. "And at a pinch you could put up some shelves."

The Doctor went to the window. "Window—"

"Barred, sheer drop outside," Jack said. "Seven stories."

Megan sighed, running a hand through her hair. "And no other exits," she added.

Jack went to sit comfortably into a chair as he said, "Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?"

"Yep! It really did," Megan agreed, leaning against the chair's arm.

The Doctor turned and eyed him for a moment before looking over at me. "So, where'd you pick this one up, then?"

I gave him a warning look. "Doctor…"

"She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a CHANCE."

I winced, looking slightly uncomfortable while Megan smirked. Seeing it, I rolled my eyes to myself. Now Jack thought that there something was between me and the Doctor…wow…

The Doctor changed the subject. "Okay, one, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"No, I think that's everything," I answered.

"Uh guys?" I looked at Megan who was now standing beside me, an odd and surprised expression of her face. She continued at our questioning looks and there was wonder in her tone of voice, "Uh…Jack's disappeared."

Instantly the Doctor and I turned in Jack's direction and sure enough, Jack was gone.

-0-

I sighed, leaning against the wall near where the Doctor was sitting. "Okay, so he's vanished into thin air," I stated the obvious then I said to Megan, a pout on my lips, "Why is it always the cute ones who disappear?" I said to Megan.

She pouted too. "Tell me about it! And we're stuck with him." She nodded her head in the direction of the Doctor.

The Doctor looked at us, giving each of us a look. "I'm making an effort not to be insulted."

"What Megan means is … men," I said, waving my hand dismissively.

He frowned for a moment before he smiled, clearly sarcastically. "Okay, thanks. That really helps."

"Glad to be of service Doc." I gave him a cheeky wink.

"Don't call me that."

"What? Oh! You mean not to call you, Doc. Right sorry." I fluttered my eyelashes at him innocently.

Before he had time to respond, the old radio sprung to life and Jack's voice came out of it.

"Jack!" Megan cheered to us gleefully, being the first one to go to the radio with us following behind her.

"Charlene? Megan? Doctor? Can you hear me?" he asked.

As soon as we got to it, the Doctor picked it up and Jack continued speaking.

"I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you three."

The Doctor held the wires that had been ripped out of the wall, giving us a somewhat confused look which we shrugged at, not knowing how he was doing this either.

"It's security-keyed to my signature. I'm working on it – hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor asked.

"Not that we're not _very _happy to hear your voice, however your doing it," Megan added in, a slight flirty tone in her voice.

I could hear the smirk in Jack's voice as he told her 'thank you'. Something Megan winked at even though he couldn't see it.

"How're you speaking to us?" The Doctor repeated his question, looking exasperated, obviously not liking being ignored.

Jack cleared his throat before he replied, "Om Com. I call it anything with a speaker grille."

"Now there's a coincidence."

"What is?"

"The Child can Om Com."

I looked at the Doctor. "It can?"

The Doctor nodded. "Anything with a speaker grille. Even the TARDIS phone."

"What a minute," Megan said causing us to look at her. "Are you saying that the Child can phone us?"

As soon as she asked this, a singing voice came through the radio. It was the Child.

"And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to fiiiiind you."

Megan shuddered. "Creepy! I'm never watching a scary movie again!"

"Doctor, can you hear that?"

"Yeah we can! Didn't you hear what I said?" Megan said in response to Jack, scowling to herself.

"He was asking me," The Doctor reminded my friend.

"Oi! No need to get a big head Doctor!" I said.

He ignored me and replied to Jack's question, "Loud and clear."

"I'll try to block out the signal," Jack told us causing a 'thank god' to come out of Megan's mouth. "Least I could do." There was silence for couple minutes before we heard his voice again, "Remember this one Charlene?"

Before I could ask what he meant, the song that played when me and Jack danced came on the radio and I blushed as the Doctor turned to me questioningly.

"Uh…that's our song," I answered getting a nod but it seemed as though he didn't like this. I frowned to myself confused.

Looking at Megan, my friend leaned towards me and whispered in a sing song voice in my ear, "Looks like someone's jealous."

I blushed brighter at that, my stomach fluttering madly as it did so. The Doctor jealous? Of me and Jack? Impossible… Then why did I get a flutter in my stomach when Megan told me this? I ignored it. No he wasn't jealous. There was just no way.

It was a little while later, and I was sitting in a wheel chair, spinning around in it, bored out of my mind as 'Moonlight Serenade' continued playing from the radio. Megan was off doing who knows what, but I knew that she was in the room. I stopped spinning around in the wheel chair to look at the Doctor who was doing something. I titled my head to the side.

"What are you doing?" I asked, watching as the Doctor held the sonic against the wall near the window.

"Trying to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete. Loosen up the bars."

"You don't think he's coming back, do you? Jack I mean?" I questioned, crossing my legs as I continued sitting on the wheel chair.

"Wouldn't bet my life."

I bit my bottom lip, "Why don't you trust him?"

"Why do you?"

"Well, he saved my life so that has to count for something, right?"

The Doctor didn't answer and I looked at him for a moment.

"You wanna know why I trust him?" I asked and again he didn't answer but I took that as a yes so I continued. "I trust him because he's like you except he's into the whole dancing and dating thing."

The Doctor gave me a look and I furrowed my eyebrows, wondering what it was for.

"What?"

"You just assume I'm…"

"What?" I pressed. I softened my voice, "You can tell me. I won't judge you."

The Doctor actually sounded vulnerable as he told me, "You just assume that I don't … dance."

"So what? Are you telling me you DO dance?"

"Nine hundred year old, me. I've been around a bit. I think you can assume that at some point I've DANCED."

I didn't respond as I sat there but then I got up, going over to the radio and I turned up the music. The Doctor looked at me and I almost blushed under his gaze. Though I had been confident around Jack, for some reason, I couldn't help but feel nervous at what I was about to do. He kept his eyes on mine as I stopped in front of him, holding a hand out.

"Come on, show me," I said not missing the slight nervousness in my voice.

The Doctor turned back to the wall. "Charlene, I'm trying to resonate concrete."

I didn't lower my hand. "Oh come on, Doctor, just one dance," I said, surprising myself by the flirtatious tone of voice that I had as I said this. "Unless you don't have the moves then I can understand why you don't want to."

"Oh I've got the moves, but I wouldn't want to boast," The Doctor told me offhandedly.

"Then show me," I said. "Jack will come back and he'll get us out. So come on – the world doesn't end because the Doctor dances."

The Doctor turned to look at me for a moment before he snapped off his sonic and put it back in his jacket pocket. He stepped away from the window and walked towards me, an expression on his face I couldn't comprehend. He stood in front me keeping his eyes on mine and he took my hands. I held my breath as I looked up at his blue eyes that seemed to peer into mine as if he was searching for something in them. But instead of pulling me into a dance, he turned my hands over and looked at them. I let out the breath that I had been holding in. It surprised me how disappointed I felt that he didn't dance with me… If Megan was here, she would probably be teasing me right now.

"Barrage balloon?" The Doctor asked.

Since I was too into my thoughts, I was completely lost by what he asked. "What?"

He continued to turn my hands over examining them. "You were hanging from a barrage balloon."

I remembered what he was talking about as soon as those words came out of his mouth. "Oh yeah… about two minutes after you left. Thousand feet in the air – which scared the crap out of me by the way – above London – middle of a German air raid – Union Jack ON my chest."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at me. "I've travelled with a lot of people, but you're setting new records for jeopardy-friendly." He went back to examining my hands and now it was my turn to raise my eyebrows at him.

"Is this what you call dancing where you're from Doctor?"

But he didn't reply to the question. "Hanging from a rope a thousand feet above London. Not a cut, not a bruise." He showed me my hands and I nodded as I took my hands back.

"I know, I _did _have some but Captain Jack fixed me up…"

"Oh, we've calling him Captain Jack now, are we?" The Doctor questioned.

I frowned at his tone … it sounded jealous almost but it couldn't be … could it? "Well his name is Jack and he's a captain…"

The Doctor smiled in a self-satisfied sort of way. "He's not really a captain, Charlene."

I decided to test the jealous theory out. "Do you know what I think? I think you're experiencing Captain envy."

The Doctor half nodded, not denying it. Now I wondered if he was jealous of me and Jack… But I didn't have time to think about _that _more as the Doctor grabbed my hands and pulled me close, wrapping his arms around my waist, as we started to dance but it was really awkward that was probably because he wasn't even moving his feet.

"You know, if you move your feet, this could be going so much better," I teased. I didn't miss how close we were together. Our bodies pressed together in a way that seemed to fit… I blushed internally at the thought.

"If he ever was a captain, he's been defrocked," The Doctor told me and I giggled, looking up at him, through my eyelashes.

"Shame I missed that."

Then out of nowhere came Jack's voice,

"Actually, I quit. Nobody takes my frock."

We looked up in surprise and I took notice to the fact that we were standing in Jack's ship. Megan was standing beside Jack, leaning against the pilot seat with her arms crossed with a smirk on her face. I blushed as I moved away from the Doctor.

"Most people notice when they've been transported," Jack said.

"And they would notice their amazing and gorgeous friend who kept on calling their names," Megan added, her smirk turning into a grin. Then in unison, her and Jack said at the same time, "You guys are so cute." The two grinned at each other and I rolled my eyes at them, shaking my head.

"Sorry about the delay," Jack said changing the subject. "I had to take the nav-com offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" The Doctor said, giving him a look. "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was GORGOUS."

"But not a gorgeous as me of course," Megan flirted, flipping her hair over her shoulder.

Jack smirked, looking over at her. "Defiantly not Sweetheart."

She smiled smugly. "Thought so."

I couldn't help but smile at them. Though they haven't known each other long, they were already getting along extremely well. A little too well if you asked me…

"Like I told her – be back in five minutes." Jack ducked into a compartment underneath the console.

"This is Chula ship," The Doctor said, looking around.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only this one IS dangerous."

The Doctor snapped his fingers, and his hand was instantly surrounded by nanogenes.

"Oooh, what are they?" Megan asked, moving so she could get a closer look.

"Jack called them nanogenes, those were the things that fixed my hands up," I answered.

The Doctor gave a full explanation, "Sub-atomic robots. They're millions of them in here, see?" He gestured to his hand that was surrounded by the nanogenes with his free one. "Burned my hand on the console when we landed – all better now. They activate when the bulk head's sealed. Check you out for damage, fix any physical flaws."

"That's amazing!" Megan said in awe. She reached to touch them, but the Doctor banished them with a wave of his hand before she could. She pouted at him but he ignored it as he turned to Jack.

"Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk."

As though he was being nagged, Jack said now standing by the pilot chair, "As soon as I get the nav-com back online."

The Doctor looked mildly annoyed.

"Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were…" Jack gestured to me and the Doctor. "Doing."

"We were talking about dancing!" The Doctor told him innocently.

Jack raised a brow. "It didn't look like talking."

"Didn't feel like dancing either…" I added, looking at him as he looked back at me, rather naively. Defiantly didn't feel like dancing… I thought to myself, remembering how I felt during that moment. but that was just a onetime thing…at least I thought it was… I changed the subject as I went to sit by Jack along with Megan, "So you used to be a Time Agent – now you're trying to con them?"

He fiddled with the controls. "If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money."

"Okay then what's it for?" I asked.

"Woke up one day when I was working for them – they found they'd stolen two years of memory."

Megan looked horrified and sympathetic. "They stole your memories?"

"Two years of my memories. No idea what I did."

I noticed the Doctor watching him but I looked back at Jack as he spoke again.

"Your friend over there doesn't trust me. and for all I know…he's right not to." As soon as he finished saying this, he seemed to be looking more at Megan than me and she stared back at him, tears in her eyes. Mmm…interesting.

The computer beeped and Jack broke his gaze with Megan. "Okay, we're good to go." The Doctor looked at him. "Crash site?"

-0-

It wasn't that much longer until we found ourselves walking over the rail station near the bomb site. We stopped at the barbed wire and peered over it.

"There it is," Jack started and he noticed someone who I recognized as that Algy guy, who was already starting to be taken over by the gas mask, pacing up and down. "Ay, they got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We got to get past."

"Yeah obviously Doctor," I said sarcastically as Megan fixed her hair and licked her lips as she pulled down her shirt, showing some cleavage at the top. I shook my head at her. "What are you doing?"

"Gonna do the distracting," Megan answer in an obvious voice. "What do you think?" She took a step forward to go but Jack grabbed her arm.

"I don't think that'd be such a good idea," he told her.

She pouted at him. "Aw but why? I can handle it."

"I'm sure you can." He chuckled at her before saying, "But I've got to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me. You're not his type. I'll distract him. Don't wait up." He walked off and Megan gaped after him for a moment before her head wrirled to me.

"Why didn't tell me he was gay?" she demanded.

"He's not," I told her and she opened her mouth to say more but the Doctor interrupted her.

"Relax, he's a 51st century guy," he said. "He's just a fit more flexible when it comes to dancing."

She pulled a disgusted look. "HOW flexible?"

"Very, he's open to _everything _and _anything_," I said, wiggling my eyebrows, causing my friend to wince.

The Doctor grinned. "So many species, so little time…"

"What, so that's what you're saying we do when we get out there?" Megan said but it was more of a question than a statement. "That's our mission? We seek new life, and … and …"

"Dance," the Doctor finished for her, sniggering.

"I guess that's what you would call, what you and Charlene were doing," Megan teased with a smirk.

We shared a look but glanced away quickly and good thing too because the Doctor would have seen my cheeks go as red as a strawberry. We went back to watching Jack who was now by Algy and they talked for a little bit and Megan gasped as we watched as Algry fell to his knees, coughing and before our very eyes, we saw his face transform into a gas mask. It was then that the other soldiers began to hurry over.

"Stay back!" The Doctor called as Jack cried,

"You men! Stay away!"

I grabbed Megan's hand before we started running over to Jack and Algy – who was lying on the floor lifeless. My friend's hand tightened around mine as she looked down at him horrified. I squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"The effect's become air born, accelerating," The Doctor explained.

Megan looked at him, still with that horrified look on her face. "What's keeping us safe?"

"Nothing." My friend let out a whimper and I squeezed her hand again before moving back as Jack wrapped a comforting an around her shoulder and the air-raid sirens sounded.

Jack looked up but let his arm around Megan, who was now leaning against his side. "Ah, here they come again."

"Well that's just great…didn't you say a bomb was gonna land…HERE." I looked over at Jack and he nodded.

When the siren noises died down, we could hear someone singing in background and I remembered that it was Nancy that was in there.

"Do you hear that?" Megan whispered to me but it was unheard by Jack.

Before I had to respond, the Doctor spoke up.

"Nevermind about that. If the contaminates air borne now, there's hours left."

"For what?"

"'Till nothing. 'Till forever. For the entire human race." He paused finally hearing the singing as he asked, "And can anyone else hear singing?"

The Doctor approached the shed where the singing was coming. Jack, Megan, and I followed him only to wait outside but we appeared in the doorway when the singing stopped. The handcuff came off of Nancy and she stood up only for us to all leave the shed, leaving Jenkins fast asleep.

We went back to the bomb site and the Doctor with Jack uncovered the Chula ship, which had a tarpaulin over it, hiding it from view. Megan and I stood with Nancy, watching them.

"You see?" Jack said to the Doctor once it was uncovered. "Just an ambulance."

Nancy looked at it in disbelief. "That's an ambulance."

I put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "It's hard to explain." She looked over at me. "But it's from another world."

Jack, who was looking at the controls, spoke up. "They've been trying to get in."

"Of COURSE they have," the Doctor said sarcastically as he began to enter the code. "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon." As if just noticing that Jack was doing something, he asked, "What are you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner, you'll see I had nothing to do with this."

I rubbed my temples with the arm that wasn't around Nancy's shoulders. "Not this again."

"I know right…" Megan was about to say more but she jumped when the controls on the ambulance exploded with sparks. Seconds later, a alarm went off.

"Didn't happen last time," Jack said surprised.

"It hadn't crashed last time. They're the emergency protocols."

"Doctor, what is that?"

Looking at Megan, we followed her finger to what she was pointing at and saw that a red light on the control panel flashed. Suddenly the gates at the other side of the bomb site was shaking.

"Doctor!" I cried out, my eyes wide.

He turned to Jack quickly. "Captian, secure those gates!"

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

Not having to be asked twice, Jack went off to do what the Doctor said as he turned to Nancy.

"Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire," she told him.

"Show Charlene." The Doctor threw me the sonic and I caught it. "Setting two thousand four hundred and twenty eight D."

I gave him a confused look. "What?"

"Reattach the barbed wire. Go!"

Grabbing Nancy and Megan's hands, I tugged them along as Nancy pointed me in the direction of the barbed wire.

-0-

I was now crouched down on my knees with Nancy and Megan as I used the sonic to reattach the wire. The other two helped me by holding two ends together as I fused them together. We finished one and started on another. I felt Nancy staring at me and I asked while still working,

"What is it?"

"Who are you? What are any of you?" Nancy questioned.

"Might be a little unbelievable but I guess after everything you've seen, what's one more unbelievable thing? Right?" I said and she nodded in agreement. "We're time travelers from the future."

"Mad you are."

"A little." I shrugged. "But it's true. We really do have a time travel machine."

"It's not that," Nancy said and I looked over at her. "All right – you've got a time travel machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me." She looked up at the sky, frowning sadly. "But what future?"

I followed her gaze up to the sky where there was explosions in mid-air and planes soared around, dropping bombs. I looked back at her.

"Nancy, this isn't the end," I said softly. "I know how it looks right now… but it's not the end of the world."

She looked at me shocked. "How can you say that? LOOK at it."

I stopped what I was doing and grasped her hands. "Listen to me. I was BORN in this city. I'm from here, in like, 50 years time."

"From here?"

I smiled at her encouragingly. "I'm a Londoner. From your future."

"But…but you're not …"

"German?" I guessed with a laugh and she looked surprised by my laughter. "Nancy, the Germans don't come here. They don't win."

She furrowed her eyebrows at me.

"Okay I'm probably not supposed to tell you this but I will anyway – just don't tell anyone I told you …" I leaned forward towards her and with a smile on my face, I told her, "You win."

"We win?"

I nodded, still smiling. Nancy gave a half laugh but she looked pleased by the good news.

"Come on!" We jumped to our feet and went back to Jack and the Doctor. We got there in time to see Jack open the hatch to the med-ship.

"It's empty," he said to the Doctor. "Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops? Charlene?" the Doctor looked at me and I thought about it. I didn't have to do much thinking since I already knew what he was talking about.

"Nanogenes," I finally said.

"It wasn't empty, Captain," The Doctor told Jack, looking over at him. "There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

His eyes widened and he now looked visibly shaken as he got it. "Oh God."

"Getting it now, are we? When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape. Billions upon billions of them ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world. But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life?" Megan said, mouth open in shock. "They can DO THAT?"

"What's life? Life's easy. A quirk of matter. Nature's way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem, though - these nanogenes - they're not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like."

We listened to him intently as he was telling us this. He had our full attention.

"All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best. Then off they fly - off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOWthey THINKthey know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest. And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, ever stop. The entire Human Race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHINGin the world can stop it!" By the time he was finished, his voice had rose almost to a shout.

Jack was still shaken. "I didn't know," he said defiantly.

The Doctor gave him a cold stare for a few minutes before he went back to examining the med-ship, starting to work on it with the sonic.

I followed Nancy's gaze and saw that beyond the fence the gasmask people had arrived and they were still calling for their 'mummy.'

"Charlene?" Her voice was scared and matched Megan's as she called my name too.

I went over to them (as my friend was by Nancy) quickly as the gasmask people stumbled towards us over the rail track. They were still a distance away, but they looked too close. I gave Megan and Nancy's hands a quick squeeze to reassure them that everything would be fine before I went back over to the med ship and the light was still flashing and I quickly asked the Doctor,

"It's bringing the gasmask people here, isn't it?"

"The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling the troops. Standard protocol."

"But they're not troops," I reminded him. "

"They are now. This is the battle field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just fix you up – they get your ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"So that's why the Child's so strong?" Megan realized as she came up to us. "Why it could do that phoning thing."

The Doctor nodded. "It's a fully equipped Chula warrior, yes. All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old – looking for its mummy. And now there's an army of them."

The gas mark people had finally made it and they were surrounding the fence. We couldn't help but look around nervous even though they didn't attack.

"Why don't they attack?" Jack asked when he noticed this.

"Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander."

"The Child."

"Jamie," Nancy corrected quietly.

Jack looked at her. "What?"

She was now full out glaring at him, obviously taking offence to what Jack said. Anyone would be if they called their child not by their name but as if they were a thing… "Not 'the child'. Jamie."

The Doctor looked at her.

"So, how long till the bomb falls?"

"Any second," Jack replied to my question.

"What's the matter Captain?" the Doctor asked. "Bit close to the volcano for you?"

Nancy shook her head slowly. "He's just a little boy."

"I know."

Now she looked very upset and I felt bad for her. "He's just a little boy who wants his mummy."

"I know," The Doctor repeated, stopping in front of her. "There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear up the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can."

"So what are we gonna do? We can't just stand here and do nothing!" Megan said loudly.

"I don't know."

I sighed sadly as Nancy's eyes welled up with tears.

"It's my fault," she whispered but loud enough where we could hear her.

"No."

She nodded as more tears filled her eyes. "Is it. Its all my fault."

"How can it be your—"

But he suddenly broke off and spun around, looking around at all the gasmask people positioned behind the fences, still calling for their mummy. I looked over at Nancy and I saw her sobbing uncontrollably. I wanted to go over there and hug but I stood where I was as the Doctor looked over at her, staring her down.

"Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty-One? Older than you look, yes?"

She continued to sob as a bomb landed nearby causing Jack, Megan, and I to flinch.

"Doctor – that bomb, we've got _seconds," Jack warned him. _

And another bomb landed as Megan turned to him.

"You can teleport us out, right?"

"Not you guys," Jack said gently. "The nav com's back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols."

My friend sighed in disappointment and I rubbed her shoulder.

"So, it's volcano day," The Doctor said, eyes fixed on Nancy. "Do what you got to do."

Megan looked at Jack and her body stiffened knowing he was thinking. "Jack…" she breathed out. "Don't…please."

But he looked at her apologetically and made his decision, teleporting himself out.

I opened my mouth to say something reassuring. That Jack would be back but before I could say anything, the Doctor spoke up, looking at Nancy.

"How old were you five years ago? Fifteen? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth anyway."

Nancy nodded, glancing up at him, still sobbing her heart out. Now I couldn't help but go over to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders to show that I was here. She glanced at me with tear filled eyes, managing a small smile of thanks. I smiled back at her sadly as I squeezed her shoulder gently before pulling my arm away as the Doctor continued,

"He's not your brother, is he?" he asked gently.

She shook her head. Her sobbing was done but she was still crying and her tears slipped down her cheeks.

"A teenage mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied."

She nodded again.

"You even lied to him."

At that moment, the gates swung open and when we looked, Jamie was standing at the forefront of an army of gasmask people, ready to charge.

"Are you my mummy?" Jamie questioned.

"Nancy," I said getting her to look at me. I gave her soft look. "He's going to keep asking if you don't tell him. You have to tell him, at least for his sake. I know you're scared, but telling him is the right thing to do."

"She's right," The Doctor told Nancy as she looked at him. "The future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me…"

"Trust both us," I added then at the same time, we stated, "And tell him."

Nancy sniffed still tearful as Jamie approached us.

"Are you my mummy?" he asked.

I gave her a gentle shove in his direction. "Tell him," I told her softly. "It's going to be okay."

She glanced at me once before facing Jamie, who asked again,

"Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered quietly then louder, "Yes. I AM your mummy."

Jamie walked slowly towards her. "Mummy?"

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

Nancy kneeled before her child. "I'm here," she told him.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," she repeated in a whisper.

Megan had a confused look on her face, "Why isn't he understanding?"

"He's not understanding because there's not enough of him left," The Doctor answered.

Her eyes turned sad. "Aw, poor Jamie."

I nodded. "Yeah, poor Jamie," I echoed, tears in my eyes.

"I am your mummy," Nancy said again to her little boy, sincerely but still tearful. "I will always be your mummy. I'm so sorry."

And with that, she took him in her arms and hugged him as tight as she could. She no longer cared about what would happen to her. The nanogenes surrounded them, making them glow with a golden light.

"I am so, so sorry," Nancy apologized again, still hugging him.

"What's happening?" Megan asked as she looked over at the Doctor.

He shushed her. "Shh! Watch."

She did as he said and I did too as the Doctor stared intently at the two of them, surrounded by the nanogenes, apprehensive and excited. I smiled to myself knowing how happy he was going to be that for _once_ everyone lived.

"Come on, please," he said to himself. "Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes – figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gonna be enough information, figure it out!"

"What's happening?" Megan repeated her question and this time the Doctor answered her.

"See?" He pointed at Nancy and Jamie. "Recognizing the DNA."

When Nancy fell away from Jamie to the ground and the nanogenes disappeared, we ran over to her and the Doctor stared Jamie down, hardly daring to hope.

"Oh come on, give me a day like this. Give me this one."

"Let's do this together," I said, stepping forward next to the Doctor.

He nodded and echoed me, "Together."

With that, both of us reached out towards the gas mask and together, we removed it … revealing a perfectly ordinary, very sweet little boy. I grinned and I looked at Nancy who looked at Jamie with delighted wonder and the Doctor laughed ecstatically as he lifted Jamie in the air, swinging him around. My grin widened at the sight. I loved seeing the Doctor _this_ happy. If anyone, he deserved it.

"Ah-ha-ha! Welcome back!" He cheered, still spinning Jamie around. "Twenty years 'til pop music – you're gonna love it!" He laughed again as he hugged Jamie tightly.

"What happened?" Nancy asked in wonder.

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information – the parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because YOU changed them!" He laughed again as he sat Jamie down in front of Nancy. "Mother knows best!"

She started to cry again but this time, it was because she was happy. "Jamie…!" She hugged him again just as a bomb dropped nearby.

"Doctor, that bomb…" Megan said slowly.

"Taken care of it."

Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "How?"

The Doctor gestured to Jamie and Nancy. "Psychology!"

The bomb started to plummet towards us but before we had time to respond, it was suddenly snatched out of the air by a blue force field.

"What is that?" As soon as Megan asked this question, Jack appeared hovering in the tunnel of light and her eyes sparked with happiness. "Jack!" She cried, beaming.

Jack smiled at her before looking at the Doctor and called to him, "Doctor!"

"Good lad!"

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in the stasis, but it won't last long."

"Change of plan," The Doctor told him. "Don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

"Megan? Charlene?" Jack called to us and we looked at him.

"What?" we asked at the same time.

"Goodbye." Before we had to say anything, Jack disappeared and Megan's shoulders slumped, a sad look on her face.

I smirked, patting her on the shoulder. "Just wait," I told her.

And just in time, Jack appeared again and he winked at me. "By the way – love the t-shirt," he told me.

I grinned. "Thanks Jack!" I winked back.

Then to Megan, his lips formed a soft smile. "It was nice meeting you Megan."

She smiled back at him just a softly. "You too Jack."

With one last smile, he disappeared again and his ship zoomed off into the night sky. Megan watched the ship until it fully disappeared and she looked at me.

"Will he be back?" she asked softly.

I would have responded if I didn't notice that the Doctor had walked away a few paces, looking down at his hands. He summoned the nanogenes and they fluttered around his hands.

"What are you doing?"

"Software patch," The Doctor replied, still staring at his hands. "Gonna email the upgrade." He looked at me and grinned. "You want moves, Charlene? I'll give you moves."

He threw the nanogenes away from him, towards the gas mask people who were still milling around on the train track. The Doctor gave a really wide grin as they fell to the floor, the nanogenes surrounding them.

"Everybody lives Charlene and Megan," he said happily. "Just this once. Everybody lives!"

Just as he said that, the gas mask people stood up except they no longer had gas masks on them. They had been restored to normal human beings.

"It worked!" I cheered happily and I threw my arms around the Doctor in a hug. He laughed, spinning me around once before setting me down on my feet. He gave me one last grin before he went over to Doctor Constantine leaving me with Megan.

I looked over at her and saw the smirk on her face.

"Don't say anything," I warned her before she opened her mouth to tease me about the hug me and the Doctor shared.

She blinked innocently. "What? I wasn't going to say anything."

I gave her a look that seemed to say 'yeah, right.' I went over to Nancy and hugged her.

She hugged me back and I pulled away, smiling at her. "See, there was nothing to be afraid of."

Nancy smiled back at me. "Thank you," she told me softly.

"You're welcome." I bended down in front of Jamie who looked at me. "Be good for you mummy."

He gave me a small smile and nodded. I smiled back before I stood up, brushing my knees off.

Looking back at the Doctor, I caught the last thing he said to Doctor Constantine. He was beaming at him.

"Yeah, well you know – cutbacks. Listen, whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably gonna find that they're all cured. Just tell them what a great Doctor you are. Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?"

Without waiting for a response, he went back over to me and Megan as he climbed on top of the Chula ship and called to everyone who turned to look at him.

"Alright, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world – don't forget the Welfare State!"

Constantine smiled as he and his patients began to walk away and the Doctor bent down to the control as he spoke to me and Megan.

"Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everyone body's clear," he said. "History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?"

"Usually the first in line," I teased earning a grin from the Doctor and I grinned back at him.

-0-

We went back to the TARDIS and the Doctor was still chatting away happily. I was just so happy that he was so happy. He wasn't always like this so it was a really awesome experience to see him like this.

"The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off – because I just told them to. Nancy will go to Doctor Constantine for help – ditto – all in all, all things considered – fantastic!"

I grinned at his enthusiasm. "Look at you, beaming away like your Father Christmas!"

"Who says I'm not, pink-and-red-bicycle-when-you-were-twelve?"

This startled me a little too much, considering I knew that I was here as a baby (though I still had no idea why I was). "What?!"

The Doctor opened his arms wide, grinning. "And everybody lives, Charlene! Everybody lives!" He went over to the console and pinged a switch on it. "I needs more days like this."

I nodded in agreement. "You really do," I told him softly.

He looked over at me and opened his mouth to say something but Megan, who had been quiet since we started heading to the TARDIS, cut in.

"Doctor, what about Jack?" she questioned.

The Doctor's smile faded and he carried on working as though he didn't want to answer this.

"Why'd he say goodbye?" Megan pressed but again he didn't answer as he stared intently at the console.

-0-

"Jack!" Megan exclaimed with a beam as his spaceship appeared at the doors of the TARDIS and Jack spun around to face her as the Doctor and I were in a rather awkward position. I was trying to teach him how to dance. It wasn't really working if you asked me.

I looked over at Jack who was just standing there. "Well come on, don't just stand there!"

He didn't need to be asked twice as he leaped to his feet and rushed into the TARDIS. The Doctor and I continued to waltz around to Midnight Serenade. Me, still trying to teach him how to dance and I made 'okay' noises as we danced. I winced as he stepped on my feet. He grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Charlene," he apologized.

"It's alright, just watch your feet," I said with a laugh. "Right … and turn…"

He spun me around but ended up getting my arm all twisted causing my back to be pressed against his chest. I ignored the feeling I got because of this and I made sure not to show how I was feeling in my voice.

"Okay, try to spin me again but this time – don't get my arm up my back."

Again the Doctor looked sheepish.

"No extra points for a half-nelson," I told him.

The Doctor now looked rather put out as he let go of my arm, letting me step away from him. "I'm SURE I used to know this stuff," he said. He looked at Jack who was by Megan. "Close the door, will you. Your ship's about to blow up – there's gonna be a draft."

I grinned to myself as I leaned against one of the pillars. The Doctor flicked a switch on the console and the engines started up.

"Welcome to the TARDIS," he told Jack.

"Much bigger on the inside," Jack said in response, looking around.

"You better be."

I spoke up, grinning at Jack. "I think what the Doctor's TRYING to say is…you may cut in."

He grinned back at me and I took his hand as if to dance with him.

"Charlene!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed and I looked at him. "I've just remembered!"

"What?" I asked.

And it was then that 'In The Mood' blared out of the speakers wherever they were. Lights flashed around the room, and the Doctor moved towards me in time to the music, clicking his fingers.

I laughed amused. "What are you doing?"

"I can dance!"

"Actually Doctor…I thought that maybe Jack might like this dance," I told him, but he looked unfazed.

"I'm sure he would, Charlene. I'm absolutely certain. But with who?"

I laughed again as I hopped up the steps and I took the Doctor's hands. He spun me around perfect, not once stepping on my feet or twisting my arm. It was like he was pretending that he couldn't dance.

"Do you still have a dance in you?" Megan asked Jack, grinning at him.

He looked over at her and grinned back. "Always." With that, they started dancing too.

I laughed in delight when the Doctor threw me backwards over his arm. I missed the looks Megan and Jack were giving us, smiling hugely as if they shared a secret with each other. I pulled myself up and sagged onto his shoulder, giggling as I grinned up at him.


	20. Boom Town, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the first part of the Boom Town episode! Decided to make this a two part episode just because I feel like it, hope that's alright. Oh and just to let you know, the beginning part of this is in third person but it will go back to first person just to let you know. So we are almost at the season one finale! Who's excited?! I know I am! Hehe. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D

A huge thanks to DreamonAlina, grapejuice101, Ann4ever17, ShadowTeir, Angel of Randomosity, and Hellosweetie4737 for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Third person POV..._**

"Are you sure this is where we're supposed to go?" Mickey Smith asked his girlfriend, who sat beside him on the train.

"Yeah." Rose glanced at the text message her sister sent her. "It said to meet her at the Millennium Centre Square in Cardiff."

He sighed, leaning back against his seat. "Do you think Charlene will ever stay?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"I don't know," Rose answered quietly, looking out the train window. "She loves traveling with the Doctor…she may never come back."

"You could ask her to come home, babe," he told his girlfriend, leaning forward to grab her hand but she pulled it back without even looking away from the window.

He held back a frown. Rose had been really distant with him lately, mostly just because she was so worried about her sister. He couldn't blame her for being worried. He was worried about her too. Charlene was like his little sister and he didn't want anything to happen to her. But it could, considering the life the Doctor led. But though he knew Rose could ask her sister to come back and stay, Charlene wouldn't. That girl could be so stubborn when she wanted to be and she couldn't leave the doctor. He had no one and Charlene wanted to be that one person to stay with him through thick and thin. And it didn't help that she had feelings for the Doctor but she wouldn't admit at least that's what Rose told him. Mickey broke out of his thoughts at the sound of Rose's voice.

"Your right, I could, but I couldn't do that to her," she said. "It wouldn't be fair."

He nodded and he opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by the loudspeaker sounding in the train. Rose was the first one out of her seat, grabbing his hand as she did. She led him out of the train and they stepped off together. Rose looked over at the sign to make sure they were at the right place.

"Yeah, this is it," she said after reading the words, 'Caerdydd Canolog – Cardiff Central. "We shouldn't keep them waiting; you know impatient my sister can get."

Mickey laughed, nodding his head in agreement as they began to walk across Millennium Centre Square. The TARDIS wasn't that hard to find. It was a 1960s police box, who wouldn't notice it? As soon as they got to the TARDIS doors, Rose let go of Mickey's hand to knock on the door. In seconds, the door swung open revealing a very handsome man. Rose couldn't help but blush at the sight of him. Something Mickey noticed and he frowned. The man spoke without hesitation.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked.

"What'd you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?" Mickey asked rudely.

"Mickey," Rose warned, putting a hand on his shoulder. He gave the man a glare but didn't say any more and she looked at the man. "Um, hello. I'm Rose Tyler; I'm looking for my sister."

"Oh!" The man's face brightened. "So your Rose." A flirty smile came on his lips as he leaned towards her. "Charlene didn't mention how pretty you were."

"Oi! Jack Harkness, that's my sister, you're flirting with!" Charlene's voice came and Rose grinned. "Haven't you heard never to flirt with your friend's sisters?"

"No I don't think I have," the man or now known as Jack Harkness called back with a grin.

"Then you need to get ahead in the times 51st Century boy!"

"Char!" Rose cried as she pushed Jack out of the way to run into the TARDIS where she saw her sister leaning against the console with Megan beside her.

Charlene grinned as her sister appeared. "Rosie!" she cried back and they met each other half way throwing their arms around each other in a hug.

Mickey stepped into the TARDIS, giving one last glare to Jack as he closed the TARDIS doors.

"Don't tell me, this is Mickey," Jack commented, crossing his arms as he leaned against the closed TARDIS doors.

"Here comes trouble!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerfully to Mickey as Charlene and Rose broke the hug. He was way up in the gantries, standing on a ladder. It was obvious that he was carrying out maintenance work on the TARDIS. He had a red flashing light strapped to his head and he looked extremely dorky.

Charlene smirked to herself as she remembered how Megan teased him for wearing that thing on his head. She and her were both laughing it up. It reminded her of the scene with Rose and Sarah Jane in the School Reunion. This of course getting a annoyed eye roll from the Doctor and a amused look from Jack.

"How are you doing, Ricky boy?" The Doctor asked still cheerfully, snapping Charlene out of her thoughts.

"It's Mickey!" he called back annoyed.

"Don't listen to him," Charlene told him. "He's just trying to annoy you." She grinned. "And you have to admit you are fun to annoy."

Mickey laughed sarcastically. "Haha you think you're funny, don't you?"

"Yep!" She chirped.

Then he gave her a soft smile. "You look fantastic Char." And she really did. She looked really happy, her eyes gleaming and she seemed right at home standing in the TARDIS. Like she was meant to be there and she probably was.

"Aw, thanks! You look great too!" Charlene spread her arms out, grinning. "Now give me a hug!"

Mickey laughed and hugged her tightly.

"Awww, sweet, look at those two," Jack said as they broke the hug. He pouted, looking up at the Doctor. "How come I never get any of that?"

"Buy me a drink first," he said in response.

Jack rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head. "You're such hard work."

"But worth it." The Doctor grinned in an extremely self-satisfied sort of way.

"Look what you did Jack, you gave him a even bigger head," Charlene scolded, but she had a grin on her face as she went over to him and smacked him on the shoulder, earning a 'ow' from him. "You can't do that. If it gets any bigger, his head might explode."

"She's right Jack," Megan spoke up, nodding her head in agreement. "But then again, if his head gets big than his ears would fit his head perfectly."

"Oi!" The Doctor rolled his eyes and Charlene giggled.

Rose and Mickey watched this going on amused.

"Did you manage to find it?" Charlene asked, looking over at her sister.

She nodded and pulled out the passport that her sister had called them to get. "There you go."

Charlene took her passport out of Rose's and she looked at the Doctor, grinning as she brandished the passport towards him. "I can go anywhere now!"

"I told you – you don't need a passport!"

"Uh yes I do. Sure it's all very well going to Platform one and the Glass Pyramid of San Kloon…"

"Oooh that was a fun trip!" Megan said with a grin.

Charlene grinned back and nodded in agreement before going back to what she was saying. "But what if we end up in Brazil or better yet Italy? I might need it." She smiled smugly. "So you see I'm _very_ prepared for _anything_ that gets thrown my _way_!" She crossed her arms in a 'so there', sticking her tongue at the Doctor playfully.

Though she knew that her sister wouldn't be staying here, Rose couldn't help but feel disappointed. "Sounds like your staying, then," she said and Charlene looked at her as a awkward silence filled the air.

Mickey smiled, attempting to lighten the atmosphere again. "So what are you doing in Cardiff?" He nodded towards Jack. "And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash? I mean, I don't mind Charlene, who I think of like my little sister, hanging out with big-ears-up-there—"

"Aw you do care!" Charlene beamed at him as the Doctor cried out, clearly insulted,

"Oi!"

"Look in the mirror," he told the Doctor. He shook his head and turned back to his work and Mickey continued, "But this guy, I dunno, he's kind…"

"Handsome?" Jack supplied with a smirk.

Mickey rolled his eyes. "More like cheesy."

"Early 21st Century slang – is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad," Both Mickey and Megan said at the same time.

Jack raised a eyebrow. "But bad means good, isn't that right?"

The Doctor totted down the ladder. "Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

Everyone ignored him but Megan didn't.

"No, you are handsome," she said. "But Jack is a different kind of handsome. He's the obvious sort of handsome while you are a more not obvious sort of handsome."

The Doctor grinned at her. "Thank—"But then he frowned. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Eh, a little bit of both," she answered with a shrug.

"We just stopped off," Charlene replied to Mickey's question, shrugging her shoulders. "That's all and we needed to refuel too. Thing is, Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of city. It's invisible, but it's like a earthquake fault between dimensions—"The excitement in her voice was clear as she was talking about it and the Doctor continued with what she was saying.

"The rift was healed back in 1869—"

Then Charlene interrupted, still in that excited voice, "Thanks to a girl named Gwen, well her real name Gwyneth but I called her Gwen. Such a sweet girl!" She smiled sadly for a moment before continuing on, the excitement back in her voice. "Cos these creatures called the Gelth, they were using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it!"

If you looked at their faces, you could tell that Mickey, Rose and Megan were finding this hard to follow.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the Human Race—"

"But perfect for the TARDIS, so just park it here for a couple of days right on the top of the scar and—"

"Open the engines, soak up the radiation—"

"Like filling her up with petrol and off we go!" Charlene grinned at Jack.

"Into time!" he cried as he gave her a high five.

Then together, Charlene, the Doctor, and Jack high fived each other and exclaimed at the same time, "And space!"

"Whoo!" Charlene cheered.

Rose and Mickey stared at them in disbelief but Megan looked at her nails, already used to how Charlene, the Doctor, and Jack acted around each other. All three of them together were an odd but amazing pairing.

"My God, have you seen yourselves?" Mickey asked, still staring at them in disbelief. "You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah!"

"Duh!" Charlene rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Yep!" Jack gave Mickey a friendly slap on the cheek which earned a glare from said boy.

Charlene, Rose, and Megan looked at each other and giggled.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We finally got out of the TARDIS and the Doctor spoke up after closing the door behind them.

"Should take another twenty-four hours, which means we've got time to kill," he said.

"Awesome!" I grinned, looping my arm through the Doctor's. "We didn't have time to look around Cardiff last time so should be fun!" I winked at the Doctor and he laughed.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey said, pointing at the old woman who was walking past, giving us odd looks.

"Probably wondering what six people could do inside a small wooden box." Jack patted the Doctor on the shoulder suggestively.

Megan sniggered. "Oh Jack." She rolled her eyes at him with a fond smile on her face and he winked at her. Rose and I shared looks with each other only to burst out laughing.

Mickey was the one who didn't find what Jack said funny. "What are you Captain of? The Innuendo Squad?"

In response, he gave him the 'whatever' sign and headed off.

"Wait!" Mickey exclaimed and Jack returned, going to stand next to Megan. "Er, the TARDIS – we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah, what's with the police box?" Jack questioned as if he had realized that he never asked. "Why does it look like that?"

"It's a cloaking device, an awesome one at that," I said, patting the TARDIS affectionately.

The Doctor smiled and nodded in agreement before saying, "It's called a chameleon circuit. The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands, like if this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth or something. But it landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck."

"So it copied a real thing? There was actually polices boxes?" Mickey questioned surprised.

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah, on street corners," he said. "Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell."

Jack leaned towards him. "Why don't you just fix the circuit?"

"I like it! Don't you!"

I patted the TARDIS again with a grin. "I LOVE IT." I wouldn't have Sexy any other way than as a police box even though she would still be awesome if she was something else, but I loved her the way she was.

Mickey grinned, thinking he had proven a point. "But that's what I meant! There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Rickey, let me tell you something about the human race," The Doctor started. "You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" He put his hands on Mickey's shoulders.

Mickey opened his mouth to say something but he didn't have a chance as the Doctor interrupted him.

"Walk past it," he said. "Now stop your nagging, let's go explore!" He linked hands with me and walked off with Mickey, Jack, Megan, and Rose following.

"What's the plan?" I asked the Doctor excitedly.

"I don't know! Cardiff. Early 21st Century." I grinned broadly as I squeezed his hand excitedly. "And the wind's coming from the … East. Trust me – safest place in the universe."

"Well, I'm hungry!" Megan bounced over to my side. "Let's go get something to eat."

I looped my arm through Megan's, beaming. "Sounds like a plan!" Then to everyone else, I asked, "What do you think guys?" They made noises of agreement and I grinned happily.

-0-

We ended up finding this really nice restaurant to eat at in Cardiff Bay and everyone was having a really good time. I smiled to myself, happy to be in this moment. It was one in a million. Though I loved the exciting life I led with the Doctor, it was nice to settle down to talk to have fun. I was snapped out of my thoughts as Jack started telling us this really great story.

"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS—"

"You're lying through your teeth!"

Rose laughed hard. "I've gone bonkers! That's the word – bonkers!"

"More than you already were," I teased, earning a playful glare from my sister.

"Oh be quiet."

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks, and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy—"

"How could you know not know it was there?"

"Because he wasn't paying attention, probably too many dirty thoughts in his head," Megan told the Doctor, grinning. He grinned back at her but Jack ignored them, continuing with his story.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED—"

"Naked?!" Rose exclaimed in disbelief.

"And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running! Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say –"

"I know we shouldn't turn left!"

And with we all roared with laughter at Mickey's punch line.

I playfully hit him in the shoulder and managed to say through my laughter, "Good one Mick!"

"That's my line!" Jack said but he was still laughing so I knew that he didn't mind all that much.

Megan patted him on the shoulder. "Sure it was," she teased with a wink.

"It was!"

"Yeah, okay." Megan said, grinning.

"Did you ever get your clothes back?" Rose asked Jack, leaning towards him.

"No, I just picked him up went right for the ship, full throttle, didn't stop until I was hit the space lanes, I was shaking! It was so unbelievable, I'm freaking out and by the time I got there I was fifteen light-years away I was like this!"

As we listened intently to Jack as he prattled on, we didn't notice that the Doctor was away from the table and had pulled the paper out of an old man's hands and looked at the front of page.

"And I was having such a nice day."

At sound of the Doctor's voice, Jack stopped talking and we looked at him. His face was troubled as he held up the paper, showing us the headline – New Major, New Cardiff – compete with a picture of Margret as she objected to the photographer taking her picture.

I smacked my forehead, _'Great! Not her again! Well so much for having a relaxing day here in Cardiff.'_

So we found ourselves striding purposefully up the steps towards the town hall, headquarters of the Mayor.

We entered the town hall and went up the steps into the entrance hall as though we owned the place. I could hear the dramatic music in the background as we stopped and glanced around at our surroundings.

"According to the intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallatorious," Jack said and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah we know that already, let's just get to the plan of attack, any idea?" I questioned and Jack didn't have to be asked twice.

"Okay, plan of attack we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor and Charlene, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, Megan and I will cover Exit Two, Rose, you're Exit Three, Mickey Smith, you take Exit Four." He looked at us. "Have you got that?"

The Doctor eyed him with mild surprise at his impertinence and Megan and I laughed at the look he was giving Jack. As for Rose, she had a look on her face with the effort of understanding what on he was going on about. And Mickey just looked plain confused.

"Excuse me?" The Doctor said to Jack sternly. "Who's in charge?"

"Sorry," Jack apologized, facing forward and straightening his body up. "Awaiting orders, sir."

The Doctor's voice deepened with authority and I held back a giggle. "Right. Here's the plan." There was a pause and he beamed. "Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms," Jack ordered.

Immediately we each pulled out our mobiles and we said at the same time, "Ready."

"Speed dial?"

We pressed a button on our mobiles.

"Yep."

"Ready," Megan and I said in unison.

Rose and Mickey nodded. "Check."

Jack gave us a lazy grin. "See ya in hell." He slipped a hand into Megan, who told me 'good luck' and they headed to the right.

"Ready to become the Dynamic Duo, again?" I grinned at the Doctor who grinned back at me.

"Sounds fantastic!" He grabbed my hand and we marched forward while Rose and Mickey went in different direction, her in the right and him in the left.

-0-

Getting to the Lord Mayor's outer office, still hand in hand, the Doctor and strided to the Secretary who was sitting behind a desk outside of the Mayor's office. His name was Idris Hopper apparently from the name tag on his shirt.

"Hello!" The Doctor greeted him cheerfully. "We've come to see the Lord Major."

"Have you got an appointment?" Idris asked.

I grinned cheekily as I shook my head. "Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'.

"We're just old friends passing by, bit of a surprise," The Doctor went on with a grin.

"And we can't wait to see to see her face!" I finished now just as cheerfully as the Doctor.

Idris hesitated. "Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Why is it always tea? Why can't it be coffee? Is there something wrong with it?" I said pretending to be upset. I pouted.

"Of course, tea is always better than coffee," The Doctor told me.

"Says you." I stuck my tongue out at him as Idris looked on with an odd look on his face, trying to figure out if we were really in front of him.

The Doctor turned back to Idris. "Just go in there, and tell her, the Doctor would like to see her."

I would have added me in there, but then I remembered that Margret probably didn't even know my name so it wouldn't put fear in her like the Doctor's name would.

A confused expression appeared on Idris as he asked the Doctor my favorite question on this show, "Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor," I said holding back a laugh.

"Tell her exactly that," The Doctor told him. "The Doctor."

Idris continued to sit there and I leaned forward, my hands pressed to the desk as I continued to lean until I was close to his face.

"Please," I said in the most seductive tone I could muster.

His mouth dropped slightly in surprise. He probably didn't have a girl this close to him before. At least that's what I got from looking at him.

"Alright," Idris said quickly, standing up and clearing his throat awkwardly. "Be back in a tick." He entered the office quickly and I leaned back, crossing my arms over my chest, smiling smugly.

"Knew that would work," I said and I glanced at the Doctor who was frowning at me. I looked at him confused as I titled my head to the side. "What?"

But before he could answer, we heard the sound of a teacup smashing and Idris reappeared, slightly … okay a lot flustered, probably because of me. He opened the door as little as possible before squeezing himself through it and shutting it behind him.

"The Lord Mayor says thank you for – for popping by…she'd loved to have a chat, but, um…she's up to her eye in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week…?"

The Doctor interrupted him, "She's climbing out the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

He nodded smugly and pushed past him into the office. I slowly walked in, knowing that Idris was going to be holding the Doctor back. I could at least knock him out so he would let go sooner.

I got into the office to see the Doctor dash across the room to the open window and climbed out of it with Idris right behind him. I stayed in the office until I heard Idris cry out,

"Leave the Mayor alone!"

With that, I ran to the window and climbed out of it as the Doctor and Idris continued to struggle with each other while Margret hopped off the scaffolding at the bottom and took off her broach. I stood behind Idris without him noticing and I apologized to him in my hand as I hit him hard in the back of the head, knocking him.

The Doctor pushed him off of him and grinned at me. I grinned back and with that, we started our way down the scaffolding.

"Margret!" he called after her mockingly.

"We're gonna get you and your little dog too!" I gave my best Wicked Witch of the West crackle as I exclaimed this.

We managed to converge with Jack, Rose, and Megan but there was no Mickey in sight as Margret was running down to the Fourth exit as fast as her fat legs could carry her.

"Who was on Exit Four?!" Jack exclaimed.

"That was Mickey!"

As soon as Rose cried this out, Mickey finally caught up and he was panting.

"Here I am!"

"Mickey the Idiot."

Rose patted her boyfriend on the shoulder in comfort as she stared after Margret who was still running. "Oh, be fair – she's not exactly going to outrun, is she?"

"Think again," I said, pointing in her direction as Margret vanished in a blue light with a small ting.

"She's got a teleport! That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!"

"Don't worry Jack," I said with a grin as I nudged the Doctor in the side. "The Doctor's _very _good at teleports."

By the time I said, the Doctor had produced the sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and held it in the air with a dopey grin on his face and clicked it once. In seconds, Margret reappeared, still with a self-satisfied smile on her face but it faded as soon as she realized where she was.

I waved at her, this time I had a dopey grin on my face. "'Ello Blondie." I know that was name but I was talking about her hair color! Can't give away my knowledge, now can I?

But she ignored me as she quickly changed directions while pushing her device and she vanished again but the Doctor clicked the sonic again and she reappeared. This ended up happening until Margret was right in front of us, absolutely exhausted and gasping for breath. She didn't move an inch so I knew she gave up.

"I could do this all day," the Doctor said cheerily.

"I can't." Megan rubbed her temples. "That gave me a headache."

Margret put her hands up, still out of breath. "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"Weeelll, let's see," I said, drawling out the 'well.' "First you tried to kill me and the Doctor, second your brothers almost killed my mum, my sister, and my sister's boyfriend, and last but not least, you tried to destroy this _entire_ planet. I think that about sums it up, don't you think?"

Margret dismissed it though. "Apart from that…"

**TBC...**

**Though this will be a two part episode, the Bad Wolf one will be one part, I can tell you that much since I'll be focusing on Charlene in the game that she's in so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part of Boom Town!**


	21. Boom Town, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's the second part of the Boom Town episode! And after that, we go onto the Bad Wolf episode! So excited! I just can't wait to get to Ten and the Ten/Charlene romance! It's just going to be so fun! And like I said, there are things we will learn about Charlene in the finale episode and she finally admits to something. I think you know what that is ;) Oh and Char gets a call from a Future someone ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the last part of Boom Town! :D

A huge thanks to grapejuice101, DreamonAlina, Angel of Randomosity, Hellosweetie4737, Semira Blake, and Ann4ever17 for the great reviews! :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped," The Doctor said to Margret as we entered the Exhibition room in the Town Hall. "Your family get killed but you teleport yourself out, just in the nick of time. You have means to escape. What do you do? You built a nuclear power station." We stopped at the model in the middle of the room as he gestured to it while Jack, Megan, Rose, Mickey, and I surrounded it on different sides of the model and we examined it with interest. Well, Jack and I did at least. "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture," Margret answered earning a snort from me but she ignored it. "I've learnt the error of my ways."

I didn't believe that for a second, but I didn't say anything deciding to keep quiet.

The Doctor gave Margret a look. "And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift."

She looked confused, or at least pretended to. "What rift would that be?

"A rift in space and time. If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!" Jack did the booming gesture on the model to show his point.

The Doctor looked down at the model. "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

I leaned forward, speaking up. "Didn't anyone notice? I mean, there has to be someone in London checking this stuff out?"

Margret scoffed. "We're in Cardiff. London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice – oh…" She stopped, her eyes widened slightly. "I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"Yeah because God forbid that happens," I said sarcastically. Again she ignored me but I honestly didn't care. Normally I didn't like it when I was ignored but this was a Slitheen and being ignored by one was fine in my book.

"But why would she DO that?" Mickey asked as he kept his gaze on the statue, not looking at Margret. "A great big explosion – she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name you know."

Mickey finally looked over at her with a hard look on his face. "She's not even a she, she's a … thing."

"Very profound Mick," I couldn't help but say, grinning. This time he gave me the hard look and I held my hands up in surrender as I apologized, "Right, sorry…I'll shut up now." I cleared my throat. "Continue on."

The Doctor eyed Margret. "Oh, but she's clever." In one swift movement, he pulled the middle section off the model and flipped it over, revealing a giant circuit board underneath. "Fantastic."

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?!" Jack asked the Doctor excitedly.

"I love it when he gets technical," Megan whispered/squealed into my ear.

I laughed, but I covered my mouth to hide it as the Doctor told Jack,

"Couldn't have put it better myself."

Jack took the thing from the Doctor to get a better look at it. "Ooh, GENIUS!" He went over to Margret. "You didn't build this."

"I have my hobbies. A little tinkering…"

"No, no, no, I mean you REALLY didn't build this. Way beyond you."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey accused.

"It fell into my hands." She just shrugged her shoulders lightly in response not denying but not admitting to it.

Rose spoke up for the first since coming in here. "Is it a weapon?" she asked Jack.

He placed the board down on the floor. "Its transport," he started to explain. "You – the reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe. Then you feed it coordinates; stand on top, all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!"

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack told Mickey, nodding.

"And it would've worked," Margret said bitterly. "I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

Mickey looked at her incredulously. "You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift."

"Of course, that's how the Slitheen work, right? They only care about them, doesn't care if a planet dies as long as they're safe from the danger," I said surprising myself by how cold my tone was. "It's like stepping on a ant hill, isn't it? That's how easy it is."

"Yes, like stepping on a ant hill," Margret echoed me as she stared me down.

I stared right back, eyes still cold. Our staring contest was broken by the Doctor and we looked at him to see him looking at this poster. I felt my body tense as I read the words 'Blaidd Dwurg,' knowing exactly what it was meant. The words I didn't realize I would be dreading until this moment…

Bad Wolf…

I gulped, feeling my hands going sweaty. I knew that this was coming but I didn't realize how nervous I would be until this moment because in this moment, I realized that _I_ was the one who was going to become the Bad Wolf. And that terrified me to pieces… more than anything else I have seen in the world of Doctor Who. I snapped out of my thoughts by the sound of the Doctor asking, "How'd you think of the name?" And when I felt Megan squeeze my hand while giving me a worried look which I ignored.

"What, Blaidd Drwg?" Margret questioned, stepping closer to the Doctor. "It's Welsh."

"I know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?"

The Doctor turned around, brow furrowed. "Blaidd Drwg," he repeated.

"What's it mean?" Rose asked curiously.

"Bad Wolf." His gaze snapped to mine and I held my breath, letting it out before gulping.

"But I've heard that before," I whispered, keeping my eyes on the Doctor. "Bad Wolf. I've heard that loads of times…" I licked my lips as they suddenly got dry and I felt my hands shake, but I kept them steady, not wanting the Doctor to know how scared I was at hearing those words. I didn't want him to ask questions…

"Everywhere we go. Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf." I didn't say anything as the Doctor stared in space for a moment and then … "Nah! Just a coincidence. Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all down. Nevermind! Things to do."

_'Oh Doctor, how wrong you were?'_ I thought to myself sadly.

The Doctor clapped his hands briskly. "Margret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on," Jack said quickly before the Doctor could say anymore. "Isn't that the easy opinion, like letting her go?"

I decided to snap out of it and I managed to force a happy grin as I squealed gleefully, "I don't believe it! We actually get to go to Raxa…" I paused, mouth slightly open as I forgot how to pronounce it. The Doctor rolled his eyes and I kept going.

"Okay, wait a minute! I'll get it! Raxacor…"

"Raxacoricofallapatorius," The Doctor said, helping me out.

"Raxacorico…" I tried again as I walked slowly towards the Doctor.

"…Fallapatorius."

It was then that the word tumbled out of my mouth like I had known it all my life. "Raxacoricofallapatorius!" I screeched in delight, the sadness of what was to come gone from my mind.

"That's it!" The Doctor cried joyfully.

I beamed as I threw my arms around the Doctor and I squealed in delight as he spun me around, laughing along with me. He set me down and I beamed, pumping a fist in the air, practically bouncing up and down.

"I did it!" I squeaked happily.

Meg laughed at my joy as she said, "Yes, we get that you are excited you said a big word Char."

I smirked at her. "You're just jealous because I can say Raxacoricofallapatorius and you can't."

But the happiness died down at Margret's words...

"They have the death penalty."

And there was silence, a silence that was nasty and one that you didn't want to have. My smile fell even though I knew that Margret deserved what was coming to her and the fact that she was going to be able to start a new life, starting as an egg.

"The Family of Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty. With no chance of appeal. According to the statues of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" She seemed to sneer his name as she met his cold stare dead on. "Take me home and you take me to my death."

The Doctor looked at her indifferently. "Not my problem."

-0-

I rolled my eyes at Margret's fake wonder as she looked around at the TARDIS. I leaned against the console, lost in thought. I felt a bump on my shoulder and I looked to see that it was Megan, looking at me worriedly.

"Are you alright?" she asked. "You've been quiet ever since we left town hall."

"Yes, I'm fine," I said quietly so the Doctor wouldn't overhear me. "I'm just thinking about… what's going to happen after this…" I bit my bottom lip.

Megan stared at me for a moment before saying, "Does this have anything to do with those words, Bad Wolf?"

Before I had time to respond, Margret spoke up. She was now looking around the console, touching various buttons on it, not pressing them.

"This ship is IMPOSSIBLE! It's SUPERB. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like I'd give YOU the secret, yeah."

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the Gods."

The Doctor gave her a look. "Don't worship me – I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off for starters…" He looked at Jack who was on the floor next to the console, wiring the extrapolator up to the TARDIS. "Jack, how we doing, big fella?"

"This extrapolator's top of range." He peered around to look at Margret. "Where'd you get it?"

"Oh, I don't know… some airlock sale…?"

"Must've been a great heist. It's stacked with power."

"But can we use it as fuel?" The Doctor asked.

"It's not compatible…but it should knock about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

Megan pouted from beside me but didn't say anything.

"Then we've stuck here," The Doctor said. "Overnight."

"I'M in no hurry…"

"Oh we know that you're not," I spoke up, straightened myself up. "But does it look like we care? Noooo."

Margret gave me a glare and I gave her one back.

"You know!" Megan said loudly, obviously to stop an argument. "What I just realized is that we actually have a prisoner in the TARDIS. So now this really _is _a police box."

"You're not police though," Margret told her, smiling unpleasantly. "Since you're taking me to my death that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you…"

Mickey gave her a cold look. "Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly…?" He didn't have an answer for her and she continued, "Let's see who can look me in the eye." She fixed Mickey with a cold, collected stare and he managed to hold it for at least a few seconds before averting his eyes uncomfortably.

Then she looked at Rose who didn't waste any time glancing away and the Doctor only glanced up only for a second before he glanced away. Megan looked away too and last but not least, Margret looked at me and I met her gaze head on, not breaking away once.

-0-

I followed Rose outside of the TARDIS with Megan to go see Mickey who had stepped outside, not able to handle being there anymore. I shivered at how cold it was even though I had a jacket and a scarf on it was still cold.

"How can you stand being out here in the cold? It's freezing!" I exclaimed to Mickey who was standing in front of the water feature.

He nodded towards the TARDIS. "Better than in there."

"Oh, it's not so bad," Megan said, waving it off. Mickey looked at her like she was crazy and she relented, "Okay, maybe a little bad but like you said, she deserves what she's getting."

Mickey nodded. "She does deserve it. She's a Slitheen. I don't care. It's…" He sighed. "It's just weird in that box."

I shrugged. "What did you expect Mick? We're dealing with aliens so of course it's weird in there."

"But your used to it Charlene, I'm not."

"But you will get used to it," I said reassuringly. "Just give it time. Oh and by the way…"

I smiled big, covering my mouth with the scarf as I told Mickey and Rose, "I didn't really need my passport." My sister and my sister's boyfriend beamed at me when I told them this and I grinned. "So I was thinking … we could go out for pizza or something. Get away from all the weird stuff for a while."

Rose nodded, still beaming at me. "That'd be nice."

"It sounds _fantastic_ to me!" Megan exclaimed, looping her arm thought Rose's and she did the same to me with her other arm.

"Oi! You took the Doctor's word, shame on you," I scolded my best friend playfully.

"Oh be quiet." Megan rolled her eyes at me.

Mickey spoke up. "There's also a couple bars, we should give 'em a go too." When we nodded in agreement, he nodded towards the TARDIS as he looked over at me. "And do you have to go and tell him."

I waved my hand dismissively. "Oh I'm sure he's fine, just spending time with friends, that's all. Besides I know where the TARDIS is, I can find my way back."

With that settled, we grabbed hands and started to walk away, chatting away happily but we didn't know we were being watched by the Doctor, staring at mine and Mickey's connected hands.

We made it to the pizza place and it wasn't that much longer until we were all having a great time, telling jokes or just talking about random stuff. I let out the laugh I had been holding in at the joke that Mickey made while Rose and Megan just cracked up, throwing their heads back and laughing their heads off which of course got annoyed looks from the people sitting nearby us.

"I'll be right back," I managed to say through my laugh.

In unison, they made noises signaling that they heard me and I shook my head at them, letting out a laugh before I made my way to find the bathroom. Luckily it wasn't too hard to find. After doing my business, washing and drying my hands, I went to leave the bathroom when suddenly by mobile ran. I took it out of my pocket and looked at the ID only to see that it was an unknown caller. A confused look crossed my face, wondering who it could be. I normally didn't answer unknown calls but I felt like I needed to answer this one for some odd reason. So that's what I did.

"Hello?" I said tentatively in the phone. "Who's this?" My mouth dropped open in shock at the voice on the other in as he spoke.

"Charlene?"

It was Jack! I didn't say anything, too in shock to. I didn't know why I was so shocked by his voice.

"Yeah, this is she, who's this?" I asked as if I didn't know. There was a chuckle on the other end.

"You know who I am Charlene, it's Jack…Jack Harkness." Though the voice sounded deeper and more mature, I knew that this was Jack…but as to what Jack it was, I didn't know. I had a feeling that this was the future one. I didn't know why I had this feeling…I just did.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I know who you are."

"Yeah I know … I'm hard to forget."

I snorted unladylike. "Says you," I teased.

He laughed. "You haven't changed a bit, have you little dove?"

"Little Dove," I echoed confused.

"I haven't started calling you that yet, have I?"

I shook my head. "No." I was quiet for a moment before I spoke up again, "This is the future Jack, isn't it?"

"Yes and I wanted to tell you that I don't blame you for what happened," he told me causing me to look confused again.

"What do you mean?"

He let out another chuckle. "You know what I mean. I know little dove."

"You know?" I echoed and I grew suspicious. "Know what?"

"_I know_."

He stressed those words this time and it took me a little bit to realize what he meant. I let out a gasp. He knew about me and Megan being from a different world, but how? Before I could say anything, Jack spoke up again.

"I need to go. Urgent business."

And again before I could say anything, he ended the phone call and I slowly pulled my phone away from my ear, staring down at in disbelief.

When I got back to the table, I still had that look on my face as if I had seen a ghost which Megan and Rose questioned me about.

"What's wrong?" Megan asked and Rose added,

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

I quickly snapped out of it and put a smile on my face as I waved them off. "Oh, it's nothing." I changed the subject. "So who's paying?"

Each of us pointed at Mickey who groaned and we couldn't help but laugh at him.

-0-

A while later, we headed down a step of steps near the bay and I was talking enthusiastically to Rose and Mickey, barely noticing the fact that they weren't really paying attention.

"The Doctor took me and Megan to this planet a while back – it was much colder than this –"

"Tell me about it! Remember I had to wear two coats! And even then was cold!" Megan said, interrupting me.

I grinned at her. "But you did have Jack to keep you warm too," I teased her causing her to blush. I went back to talking about the planet.

"They called it 'Woman's Wept'. 'Cos, if you looked at it, right, from above, there's like this huge continent, like all curved around…sort of looked like a woman, you know…weeping."

Megan cut in again, grinning widely. "Oh! And remember when we went to this beach, and there were no people at all, and there was no buildings either, just this beach, like a thousand miles across!"

I nodded my head, remembering and I continued on with what my best friend was saying. "And something had happened, something to do with the sun, I don't know but the sea had just frozen! Like in a split second in the middle of a storm and waves and foam just frozen! All the way out to the horizon. Midnight, right, we walked underneath these waves a hundred feet tall, made of ice."

Then out of nowhere, Mickey said to Rose as we leaned against the railings near the water, "I'm going out with Trisha Delaney."

Rose, Megan, and I stared at him shocked but my sister was the one who was shocked the most. Looking at Mickey, he seemed shocked too like he hadn't planned on telling her this.

"What?"

Mickey quickly changed the subject, turning to me. "So, er, tell us more about this planet."

I shook out of my shock. "Uh, that was it."

An awkward silence filled the air and no one said anything. Megan and I shared uncomfortable looks with each other as the awkward silence continued.

-0-

"Well, this is awkward," Megan whispered as we looked at Rose and Mickey who weren't talking at all. My sister was leaning against the railings, looking out in the water while Mickey sat with his back to her on this bench.

I nodded in agreement. I wondered what Mickey was seeing Trisha Delaney this time around, considering the fact that Rose wasn't traveling with the Doctor in this version. With me here, this world felt like an alternate universe but it wasn't. I didn't know why but I had a feeling that this Mickey/Rose thing had something to do with me.

I shook my head, deciding to speak up to break the silence.

"So, uh, what do you guys want to do next?" I asked.

Without looking at me, Rose answered, "Don't mind."

"Uh, okay," I said slowly. I turned to Mickey. "What about you? Any suggestions?"

He cleared his throat and pointed. "There's a bar down there with a Spanish name or something—"

Before I could say anything to that, Rose whirled around to face Mickey with an angry look on her face. "What are you going out with Trisha Delaney for?" she demanded loudly causing all of us to jump. "I'm your girlfriend. If you wanted to go out with someone else, why didn't you break up with me?"

"How can I?!" Mickey shouted, standing up from the bench to look at Rose. "You don't even pay attention to me anymore and when I would try to talk to you, you would act distant! Too worried about Charlene!" He pointed to me angrily and I flinched. I knew it had something to do with me. "To even talk to me and I know that you have a reason to worry about her, but you made me feel like I was nothing, Rose. I was nothing."

My sister stayed quiet as Mickey's eyes filled with tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized, sounding like she was close to tears, obviously not knowing she was making him feel this way. She went to touch his arm but he shook her off and started to walk away.

"Mickey—"I grabbed his arm before he could get that far but my hand dropped at the cold look he was giving me because it left me stunned. He never gave me that look before…well maybe except for that time when I was gone for a whole and he was blamed for my disappearance.

"If you would have stayed here, none of this would be happening," he told me in a hard tone.

I opened my mouth to say something but he stormed off before I could.

"I'll go after him," Megan told me and before I could tell her that she didn't have to, she was already running in the direction Mickey went leaving me alone with Rose.

-0-

"Why don't you want to stay here?" Rose asked me quietly.

The question was sudden too so I was taken aback by the question causing me to let out, "What?"

She repeated her question, still quiet, "Why don't you want to stay here?"

I opened my mouth to respond but my sister continued.

"Have me and Mum done something to not want you to be with us."

I looked at her disbelief. "You actually think that?"

"What am I supposed to think? Huh, Char?"

"Not that!" I waved my arms frantically in the air. "You didn't do anything to make me leave. I wanted to leave because I wanted my life to mean something! If I stayed here, I would have the same retinue. Go to sleep, wake up, brush my teeth, go to a job, go to school … that's not something I want."

"You didn't mind doing those things until you met the Doctor."

"And?"

"The Doctor has changed you, Charlene, and you haven't even realized it! You used to not mind staying here and doing what normal everyday people do, but when you met the Doctor, that changed!"

I glared her, feeling angry. "Is that supposed to be a bad thing? That I want to do something with my life other than just sitting around, doing nothing! I'm out there in time and space, I'm saving planets, I'm meeting _amazing_ people!"

"What about your family, Charlene? What about me and mum? We need you here, not out there where you could get hurt."

I went quiet. "So…what you're saying is that you want me to leave the Doctor?" I asked quietly.

Rose sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not asking you to leave him because I know you won't even if I begged you too…"

Before I could say anything, I heard a low rumbling in the distance.

"Is that thunder?" I asked Rose.

She looked confused, obviously not hearing what I heard. "No."

"That's not thunder…"

Before my sister could say anything, I was already running in the direction of the TARDIS as a street light smashed and people around me shrieked in fright.

I called back to my sister as loud as I could, "Stay there and don't move!"

I finally reached the Millennium Square as soon as I could and I was confronted with the sight of the TARDIS, the lightning shooting out of the top of it into the sky. Knowing that the rift was opening, my eyes widened and my thoughts frantically went to Mickey and Megan, hoping that they were okay. My frantic thoughts were broken by the sound of another rumble and I flinched at the sound of it.

I took off running across the Square to the TARDIS and as I ran, I saw more cracks appear on the ground.

Why does it have to be cracks?!

I got to the TARDIS and burst through the doors. I was met with explosions coming from the console and Jack and the Doctor working frantically and Megan, who must have gotten here before, was pressed against the wall to keep away from the explosions. She was the first to notice and she grinned in relief.

"Char!"

But I didn't say anything as I asked Jack and the Doctor, "What is it?! What's happening?!"

"Oh, just little me!"

My eyes widened at the sound of Margret but before I could run away, she freed one of her arms from the skin suit revealing the Slitheen claw and she grabbed me around the neck, choking me.

"Char!" Megan cried in horror and she would have run to me, if it wasn't for Jack holding her back.

The Doctor, though, darted forward but like with Megan, he didn't get to me because Margret said threateningly while tightening her hold around my neck causing me to gasp and grasp at her claw, trying to pull it off,

"One wrong move and she snaps like a promise."

"I might've known," The Doctor said.

Margret moved closer to him with me still in her hold. I stopped struggling because I knew it was no use and because I would like to keep my neck in one piece, thank you very much!

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it." She looked at Jack and sneered, "You – fly boy – put the extrapolator at my feet."

Jack hesitated and she tightened her hold of my neck causing me to sputter. He looked down at Megan, who he was still holding in his arms, and she met his eyes and she whispered one word while nodding,

"Please."

Jack looked at the Doctor who nodded his consent and he let go of Megan who resumed her position at the wall and he did as he was told.

"Thank you," Margret said pleasantly. "Just as I planned."

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power source," I managed to choke out.

"Falling that – if I were to be… arrested… than anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. "Especially a magpie mind like yours_,_Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B!" She tugged on my hair roughly and I let out a whimper because of how rough it was. "To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the rift." She looked around in awe. "And what a power source it found… I'm back on schedule… thanks to you."

"The rift's going to convulse – she'll destroy the whole planet."

Margret smiled evilly. "And you with it!" She pushed me to the side but she kept a firm hold around my neck. Oh, how I hated being a damsel in distress?! "While I ride this board over the crest of the inferno all the way to freedom. Stand back boys and girl…surf's up."

Suddenly, a panel of the console directly in front of Margret burst open, and a blinding light flooded out of it. I looked at it in amazement. The Heart of the TARDIS was even more beautiful in person. I couldn't look at it that long as it was too bright so I looked at the Doctor who was on the other side of console, standing there calmly.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart," he said to Margret who was looking at him too.

"So sue me."

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS. The best ship in the universe."

Margret sneered at him nastily. "It'll make wonderful scrap."

"What the hell is that light?" Megan asked with wide eyes from where she was now standing beside Jack.

"The Heart of the TARDIS. This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

I could hear Margret breathing heavily as she stared into the light as if forgetting everything else. Her voice became dreamy and vague as she spoke up.

"It's … so … bright …"

"Look at it Margret," The Doctor told her.

"Beautiful," she mumbled, continuing to stare.

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Finally her grip on me relaxed and I was able to push her claw away from my neck before I quickly went over to Megan and Jack. Megan hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. We kept a hold of each other as we went back to watching Margret.

She continued to stare into the light and a blissful smile crossed her face. She looked up at the Doctor who smiled at her slightly.

"Thank you…" Margret told him genuinely.

With that, she was engulfed by the light and when it cleared; her body suit flopped on top of the extrapolator, empty. Immediately, the Doctor sprung into action, darting around the console.

"Don't look – stay there – close your eyes!" He slammed down levers and the gap in the console closed, shutting out the white light. Then he exclaimed to Jack, "Now, Jack, come on – shut it all down. Shut down!"

Jack rushed over to the console as the Doctor told me and Megan,

"Charlene, Megan, that panel over there – turn all the switches to the right."

We worked busily as the console exploded with sparks and finally the shaking stopped. I breathed out a sigh of relief, knowing everything was back to normal.

"Nicely done, thank you, all," The Doctor said.

"What happened to Margret?" Megan asked.

Jack was the one who answered. "Must've got burnt up. Carried out her own death sentence."

The Doctor looked down at the body suit. "No, I don't think she's dead."

"Then where did she go?" This time I was the one who asked the Doctor even though I already knew.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS, and even Idon't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic - like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts…" He kneeled next to the body suit with me, Megan, and Jack following in suit so now we were all gathered around it. He reached inside the skin suit and pulled out an egg. "Here she is!"

Megan's mouth dropped with an odd expression on her face. "But that's an egg?"

"Regressed to her childhood."

"She's an egg?" Jack said with the same expression Megan had.

"She can start again! Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be all right!"

"Or she might be worse," Jack told the Doctor.

He looked up from the egg to look at him. "That's her choice."

"She's an egg," I said.

The Doctor nodded. "She's an egg."

I suddenly remembered my sister. "Rose!" I cried at the same time Megan cried,

"Mickey!"

Without saying anything to the Doctor and Jack, we ran out of the TARDIS. Unfortunately, we didn't find Mickey but we found Rose as she was in the spot that I left her.

"Char!" she cried when she saw me and Megan. She got up and hugged me tightly.

I hugged her back just as tightly. Rose was the first one to pull back.

"Is everyone okay? Jack? The Doctor?"

I nodded. "Yeah, everyone's fine."

Then my sister hesitated before asking, "And what about Margret?"

"We're dealing with her, she's not going to bother us ever again," I reassured.

Rose breathed out a sigh of relief. "And Mickey?"

"We couldn't find him, but I'm sure he's okay," I told her softly.

She nodded and there was a small silence until Rose spoke again. "So I guess this is goodbye?"

"Not goodbye, see you later." I grinned at her. "You can't get rid of me that easily Rosie."

She laughed. "Wasn't planning on it Charlie."

"Good." I hugged her again and I told her to tell mum I said hi and that I loved her.

Megan gave Rose a hug too before we set off in the direction of the TARDIS, ready to set off again.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Bad Wolf...**


	22. Bad Wolf, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

**Author's Note:** So here's first part of Bad Wolf! I know I said that this episode will be one part, well I changed my mind hehe. But the next part shouldn't be a long wait so yay for that. I don't really have anything else to say except to please leave reviews and tell me what you think of the first part! :D

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Megan! Get up!"

I groaned, hearing the Doctor shout my name. I opened my eyes and immediately jumped to my feet when I saw where I was at.

"Where the hell are we?" I screeched, head snapping over to look at the Doctor. The room that we were in was so small that me and the Doctor were almost smushed together like a pancake which I wouldn't mind if it was Jack I was pressed against. Where was he by the way?

Before the Doctor had time to respond to my question, the tiny enclosure started spinning around and I tried to grip something but there was only walls around us.

"I am so going to kill you when we get out of here! So help …"

The Doctor ignored me as he exclaimed while frantically feeling the walls. "What is it? What's happening?" he asked.

"I don't know!" I threw my arms in the air frustrated. It was then I blinked when I saw a door open and the Doctor fell through it. I ran out and was met with the sight of a brightly covered room with drawings on the wall and a modern style chair.

I quickly went over to the Doctor as he struggled to get up off the floor and before I could help him, a girl with blonde hair and in her thirties it looked like hurried over to him.

"Oh my God!" she cried. "I don't believe it! Why'd they put in you in there?" Her eyes met mine and she smiled brightly at me, a little too brightly if you asked me. "Oh hello! Didn't notice to there." Before I could say anything, she continued. "They never said you were coming."

The Doctor was still trying to pull himself and I looked at him worriedly as I got a good look at his face. He looked very disoriented.

"But what happened? I was…"

"We were," I corrected.

The Doctor gave a quick nod, glancing up at me while still trying to get up. "We were," he corrected himself but before he could say more, the woman helped him to his feet with my help of course.

"Careful now…" she soothed before letting out a, "Oh!" when the Doctor's feet gave away and he fell flat on his face.

Thankfully I kept myself from laughing, knowing that it wasn't the right moment to do so.

"Oh! Mind yourself! Oh that's the transmit. Scrambles your head – I was sick for days."

For me, I felt okay but I always did have a strong stomach which was why I loved riding roller coasters. Another difference between me and Charlene. She hated roller coasters, but that didn't stop me from forcing her on one.

Again, the woman helped the Doctor, who was once again trying to get up, to his feet. "You all right?"

The Doctor grunted when he was on his feet and he shook his head, the disoriented look gone from his face. Seeing that he was okay, the woman spoke up.

"So! What's your name Sweetheart?" she asked and my eyes narrowed at the endearment. Well there goes me liking her…

"The Doctor I think," he managed to say in a groggy voice.

I patted him on the shoulder. "He's the Doctor and I'm Megan," I told her, being polite to her because I wanted to know what the hell was going on. "Where are we? And what's going on?"

"You're got chosen." The woman nodded as she grinned.

"Uh okay," I said slowly. This woman was way too happy and this is coming from someone who was happy all the time…well unless someone gets me pissed off than they better watch out.

The Doctor looked at her. "Chosen for what?" he asked.

"You two are house mates."

"Oi! He is not my mate!" I stuck my tongue out in disgust. "No sir!"

The woman looked at me blankly for a moment before shaking her head and continuing on with what she was saying, "You're in the house. Isn't that brilliant?!" The grin was back on her face as she laughed like this was truly something to be happy about.

Before we had a chance to say anything, a camp voice came from within and we turned around, facing this two people. A boy and a girl who were sitting on a purple couch in front of this TV. How many people were in here? Looking around, I saw that there was no one else besides me, the Doctor, that woman, and the two we were looking at.

"That's not fair," the boy whined. "We got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then those two come wandering in." He gestured to me and the Doctor, looking rather peeved. "If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am. You just watch me, I'm – I'm gonna paint the walls."

"Yeah, well, sorry, we have no idea why we're here so shut up!" I snapped, getting annoyed with the situation.

I wasn't happy right now. Here was the Doctor and I and we were stuck in a room with three people we didn't know and we had no idea where Charlene or Jack was at! They could be in the same situation and we don't even know it. But maybe Charlene got stuck with Jack so I knew that if she was, she would be safe. She was lucky. I was stuck with the Doctor, talk about messed up. The boy looked taken aback but I just glared at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

After glaring at him for a few minutes, I looked away and took in the rest of my surroundings. The room reminded of one that a teenager would stay and sleep in. at least that's what my train of thought was as I looked away. I took notice to a camera on the ceiling and I jumped in surprise when it slowly turned. I grabbed the Doctor's arm.

"What is that?" I asked, pointing at the camera as I looked at the Doctor.

Before he could say anything, a voice rang out over this theme music – that I just noticed playing.

"Would the Doctor and Megan Swan please come to the Diary room?"

We shared confused looks and at the same time, we turned around quickly at the sound of a buzzing noise. Seemingly out of nowhere, there was this sliver door with an illuminated eye on the side as if it was awaiting us. It probably was considering the voice that we heard. I guessed that this was Diary room.

The Doctor started to walk towards the door, but I grabbed his arm again, eyes wide. "What are you doing? You can't go in there! You don't know what's going to happen if you do!"

But of course, he ignored me and shoved my hand off of his arm and walked towards the door again. I groaned.

"Damn it!" I growled under my breath as I followed the Doctor into the room, though I clearly didn't want to.

I was the first one to get to the big bright red chair that was in the room and I sat down on the arm of the chair as the Doctor plopped himself on the chair, looking rather useless. He better snap out of that soon. The last thing I needed was a useless Doctor. The voice sounded again.

"You are live on channel forty-four-thousand. Please do not swear."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows at that. "You have GOT to me kidding me."

"I bet your wishing we didn't come in here _now_," I said with a smirk causing me to get a glare from the Doctor, but I continued to smirk at him.

**Charlene's POV…**

When I woke up, I found myself lying in a darkened room, in a beam of light. I was confused. I didn't know where I was. I knew my name was Charlene Tyler and I was traveling with the Doctor, Jack Harkness, and my best friend Megan Swann and that I had a sister named Rose and a mum named Jackie and Dad named Pete who died when I was very little. There was something else that I knew that I was supposed to remember but I couldn't even though I tried my best to think of what it could be.

If I said that I wasn't confused that would be a lie. I managed to stand up but my legs started to wobble and I fell on the floor again, but this time face down. I groaned as I sat up, crossing my legs in Indian style. I glanced up and seriously jumped out of my skin when I saw a man crouched in front of me so I did the only thing I could think of… I screamed causing a annoyed look to cross the man's face as he shushed me. I managed to calm myself enough to ask,

"What's going on? Where am I? And why does my brain feel fuzzy?"

The man laughed at me. "That's just the transmit," he said, replying to my last question. Before I could repeat my other questions, he continued on. "Does your head in."

I blinked, looking around at my surrounding still wondering where the hell I was at. Not only that, I wondered where Megan, Jack, and the Doctor was.

"Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"Charlene," I answered without hesitation as I looked back at him. "But where's the Doctor and my friends, Jack and Megan?"

The man ignored me though… at least that's what it looked like. "Just remember – listen to the Android says. Don't provoke it. The Android's the law."

"What the hell are you talking about? What's the Android?" I demanded. "And stop ignoring my damn questions! Where am I? And where are my friends?" The man just blinked at me in surprise and I growled under my breath. "Well, are you going to say anything? And stop looking at me like I'm stupid!"

Before he could say anything, a voice that sounded like a woman called out,

"Positions, everyone! Thank you!"

The man quickly stood to his feet and held out a hand towards me. "Come on. Hurry up!"

"Not until you answer my questions!" I exclaimed, ignoring his hand.

He rolled his eyes impatiently. "I don't have time for this. Come on and get up."

I glared up at him but decided to do as he said. But I still ignored his hand and stood up myself. I almost fell since my balance was still out of it, but luckily the man caught me around the waist. I moaned.

"My head hurts!" I whined, unable to help it. My head really did hurt, but I didn't know why. All I knew is that I wanted it to go away.

Still having a grip on my waist, he ignored my exclamation about my head hurting as he started to walk towards whatever we were heading to. I continued to ask my questions though even if my head felt like it was about to explode.

"Will you please just explain what's going on? The last thing I remember was that I was traveling with the Doctor, my best friend Megan Swann, and Jack Harkness. They wouldn't have left me here… especially the Doctor.

Then there was the woman's voice again before the man could even say anything.

"That's enough chat! Positions! Final call!" I finally took notice to the woman standing by a inactive robot, which was being attended to by what I guessed was technicians. The robot was standing on a platform and around it was six podiums and there were people standing there. I reminded me of a game show and the set up looked so familiar as if I had seen it before. "Good luck!"

The man looked over at me with a slight smile on his face.

"I'm not supposed to be here!" I complained loudly and it hurt my head but I ignored it.

"Well, it says Charlene on the podium…"

"What the hell are you…?" But I didn't finish my sentence because I looked and saw that my name was showing on one of the podiums. I gaped at it in surprise and in confusion.

"Come on!" The man told me before he dashed off over to his podium, letting go of my waist but luckily I got my balance. Though I was confused as hell, I slowly walked up to my podium and took my place there. I continued looking around suddenly realizing why this looked familiar.

I shook my head slowly. "I must be going crazy, there's just no way," I said to myself. "This looks like the—"I didn't finish my sentence because the woman called out,

"Android activated!"

The Android sprung to life, raising her face up. My mouth dropped in shock.

"Oh my God," I managed to say through my shock. "The Android. The Anne … Droid."

"Welcome, to 'The Weakest Link'!"

**_Megan's POV…_**

"Are you done yet?" I asked the Doctor as I leaned against the wall near the door that he was trying to open. The Doctor still didn't remember what happened which sucked. Well, I didn't remember either but whatever.

"Like I told you before, I'm not done," The Doctor answered me, sounding annoyed.

I crossed my arms over my chest, scowling. Why couldn't he be the Tenth Doctor right now? "Well, the sonic better work sooner or later. We need to get out of here and find Charlene and Jack. They're stuck out there somewhere and probably getting into trouble."

"I'm trying Megan." The Doctor turned to me for a moment before going back to what he was doing. The sonic kept on making that whirring and buzzing noise, trying once again to get the door open. He did this for a while but again it didn't open. He looked at me. "I can't open the door."

"Yeah I can see that," I said sarcastically. "But why won't it open? I thought the sonic could open anything."

Before he could respond, the woman came up to us. "It's got a deadlock seal." She leaned next to me on the wall, looking at the Doctor. "Ever since Big Brother Five Hundred and Four when they all walked out…"

But the Doctor didn't answer her as he stood up and walked swiftly to the other side of the room, looking for any possible exits.

"You MUST remember that!" she called after the Doctor.

I was looking around too to help out and I took notice to the mirror. I went over to it quickly, turning to the woman who seemed to know everything.

"What about the window? Can we get out from here?" I asked her as the Doctor went over to me.

The woman did the same thing as she answered my question, "Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."

"Aw man!" I moaned at the same time the Doctor said now scanning the edges of the mirror,

"Don't tempt me."

I watched the Doctor as the woman leaned against the wall.

"If the sonic didn't work on the door, why would it work on the window?"

The Doctor just ignored me though, still scanning the edges. I huffed and opened my mouth to say something but I was interrupted by the woman speaking.

"I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching," she said in a low voice. "Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I – she got forcibly evicted because she damaged property."

I blinked at her, not knowing what to think or say about what she just said while the Doctor nodded, grinning in an uninterested sort of way.

"Am I popular?" Lynda asked still in that low voice.

"I don't remember," the Doctor answered indifferently.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this just 'cos they're insightful. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

I looked at the Doctor and he was looking at her like he was just seeing her for the first time. Just from the look in his eyes, I knew he felt bad for her.

"No…you're…you're nice…"

"And sweet?" I added.

The Doctor nodded in agreement. "Everybody thinks you're sweet."

Lynda looked very flattered by this. "Oh! Is that right? Is that what I am?" A pleased smile crossed her lips. "Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"

"Yeah. Dead sweet!" He grinned at her and she grinned back.

"Thank you!"

His gaze went in another direction and I followed his gaze to another window. This one was solid black. I frowned. Well that's weird…

"It's just a wall – isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?" The Doctor questioned as he headed over to the window he was looking at.

"Don't be daft, no one's got a garden anymore," Lynda told him as she and I followed him. "Who's got a garden?" She gasped. "Don't tell me you TWO got a garden."

I shook my head. "No, all we have is the TARDIS…" As soon as those words let my mouth, I remembered exactly what happened and the Doctor seemed to remember too because he said,

"I remember." His eyes flashed to mine and I nodded.

"I remember too."

"That's the amnesia!" Lynda said happily. "Where did they get you two at?"

The Doctor was the one who replied, "We'd just left Raxacoricofallapatorius. Then we went to Kyoto, that's right. Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped... We were together, we were laughing, and then... there was this light... and then we woke up here."

"Yeah, that's the transmit beam," Lynda told us. "That's how they pick the housemates."

He shook his head at her slowly. "Oh, Lynda with a Y…sweet little Lynda." He walked a few paces into the room. "It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing time traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship."

I looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means... this isn't just a game. There's something else going on." The Doctor stepped closer to the mirror and began speaking to it. "Well! Here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out."

I decided to follow his lead even though I had no idea why he was speaking to the mirror like it was a person. "And me too!" I said confidently to the mirror.

"I'm gonna find my friends. And then I'm going to find you." The Doctor placed a finger on the mirror threateningly.

"Uh, why are you poking the mirror?" I asked confused.

"It's a camera, Megan, not a mirror. We're being watched."

I gaped at him. "What?!"

**_Charlene's POV…_**

All my memories were back now but I couldn't remember for the life of me what happened in this episode! I tried really hard to remember but I couldn't. But I knew that I had to get back to the Doctor and my friends. I was getting really agitated just standing here, doing nothing. As the Floor managed counted down to the start of the game, I turned to the man who found me on the floor. His name was Roderick, that's what it said on his podium.

"I really need get out of here! And find—"

He pushed me back impatiently. "Just – shut up and play the game!"

I glared at him. "Fine, you don't have to be ignorant ass about it!" I huffed, looking away from him. "I'll play this game and I'm going to be playing to win because I want to get out of here and find my friends!" I didn't have to look over at Roderick to know that he was looking at me like I was mad.

"3, and cue!" The Floor Managed exclaimed.

"Let's play the Weakest Link'!"

And with that, the game began.

"Start the clock," The Anne Droid stated and music played in the background as the unseen clock started. "Agorx – the name of which basic stuff is an anagram of 'beard'?"

"Bread."

"Correct." The Anne Droid turned to look at the woman named Fitch who was in the podium beside me. "Fitch – in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

"Is it…" Fitch hesitated for a moment before continuing on, "Clavadoe?"

"No, Pandoff." And then the Anne Droid turned to me. "Charlene, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

Damn it! They just had to give me a math question! I hated math and I was awful at it!

"Uh, er…" I took a wild guess, crossing my fingers and hoping I was right. "One hundred!" I held my breath. This only lasted for a couple seconds because the Anne Droid said,

"Correct."

I pumped a fist in the air. "Yes!" I cheered, clapping my hands. Though deep down, I knew that I shouldn't be this excited. But I couldn't help but be proud that I got a math question right, if only Mr. Banner could see me now! I smirked at Roderick. "Take that!"

He gave me a annoyed look but I was too happy to even notice as the Anne Droid turned to him.

"Roderick—"

He interrupted her, "Bank."

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word 'dangle' but not in the word 'gland'?"

After a moment's thought, he said, "E."

"Correct! Collen – in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to the Martian Drones?"

"Default."

"Correct. Broff – The Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute."

"T—Touchdown," Broff answered nervously.

"No – Torchwood."

And for some reason, I laughed but I immediately smacked my hands over my mouth as if I knew that I shouldn't be laughing. But again, I couldn't remember why I shouldn't be…

"Agorax – in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word 'facetious'?"

"Vowels."

"Correct. Fitch – in biology, which blood cells contain iron – red or white?"

"Um … white."

This time I let out a giggle and I silently cursed myself for it, not even knowing why.

"No, red. Charlene – in the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising', the Grexnik is married to whom?"

"Um I have no idea! But I guess … um … Spox?" I bursted out laughing again and I seriously wanted to smack myself for laughing because I knew I shouldn't be.

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole."

"Oh really? My bad." I giggled to myself.

"Roderick – in maths, what is nine squared…?"

-0-

"So Charlene. What do you actually do?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Just travel that's all. Never stay in one place. So I guess you could call me visitor."

"Another way of saying 'unemployed."

I shrugged. "Basically."

"Have you got a job?"

"Nope," I answered, popping the 'p'. "I just travel, that's it."

"Then you ARE unemployed!"

I gave the Anne Droid an annoyed look. "Yeah, that's what I just said!" Then I muttered under my breath so quietly that no one heard me – yes it was that quiet, "You annoying version of R2D2."

"And yet, you've still got enough money to buy peroxide. Why Fitch?"

I didn't know the answer to that and I knew that I shouldn't answer, but I did anyway, not knowing the conscience of what was going to happen, "I just thought she got some of the questions wrong, that's all." I looked at Fitch who was looking down at the ground, tears streaming down her face. I felt my heart sink in my chest.

"Oh, you'd know all about that."

"Yeah of course I do! But I couldn't vote for myself, right? So it had to Fitch." Then I looked at her and she was sobbing quietly and I felt so confused as to why she was crying. Why couldn't I remember this episode?! "I'm _so _sorry_," _I apologized, though I didn't know what I was apologizing for.

But she ignored me and addressed the Anne Droid and I could hear the terror and desperation in her voice.

"Let me try again, it was the lights and everything – I couldn't think."

"In fact, with three answer wrong, Broff was the weakest link in that round, but – it's the vote that's count."

My heart dropped in my chest again and I could feel my eyes filling up with tears and I wished I knew why.

Finch begged, "I'm sorry. Oh, please… oh God, help me!" She glanced around at the fellow contestants, pleading for help.

I wanted to scream at them to help but I just knew that they couldn't help even if they wanted to. I looked back Anne Droid, afraid of what was going to happen next.

"Fitch – you are the weakest link. Goodbye!"

I had to watch with horror and tears in my eyes as the Anne Droid's mouth opened, and a gun protruded from it. without a moment's hesitation, it fired, a thick and fast bolt of yellow/gold light and it hit Flitch. Because of the smoke, I had to cover my face and when I looked back, she was gone. By then, I had tears streaming down my face. I barely heard the Floor Manager say,

"And we've gone to the adverts. Back in three minutes…"

I just couldn't believe what happened. I turned slowly to Roderick who was wiping off his white board.

"Where…where is she?" I whispered and he turned to me surprised.

"Are you crying?"

I didn't answer him and I demanded, "What happened to her? Tell me now!"

"She was the weakest link – she gets disintegrated."

My eyes widened, knowing what he meant by that. "No…" Then louder, "No!" I looked around at the other contestants that were looking at me. "This is just sick! How can you live with yourself? I'm not playing this game if this – "

"I'm not playing!" Broff shouted, interrupting my rant. He sounded terrified and he whimpered, "I … can't do it."

The Anne Droid turned to him slowly and I knew what was going to happen but before I could stop him, he was already making a run for it.

"I'm not – please, somebody help me—"

"You are the weakest link."

As soon as those words left her mouth, I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see this happen again. I mean, who wouldn't? I opened them and Broff was nowhere in sight. My eyes filled with tears again as the Anne Droid turned to face the rest of us. I heard Roderick say beside me,

"Don't try to escape. It's play…or die."

I wiped away my tears. "Are you sure there's not a third option?" I asked in a whisper, glancing over at him. He didn't say anything and I sighed. "Yeah, I thought so…"

**_Megan's POV…_**

"So, what are we waiting for again?" I asked, flopping myself on the couch in front of the TV where everyone else was at, well except for the Doctor who was trying again to open the door with the sonic. I told him that if it didn't work last time it wouldn't work this time around either, but would he listen to me? No… I seriously wonder how Charlene dealt with this version of the Doctor.

"One of us will be evicted from the Big Brother House," Lynda explained.

I leaned forward, an excited grin on my face. "Wait, so we can get out of here?"

Before she had time to reply, the guy who had snapped at me and the Doctor spoke up. "Not you two, you've only just joined and therefore not eligible."

The excited grin fell from my face. "Well, thanks for ruining my good mood, really I appreciate it, oh so much," I said sarcastically.

Lynda spoke to the Doctor, looking over at him. "Doctor, they said ALL this housemates must gather on the sofa," she told him.

Not looking away from what he was doing, he said, "Busy getting out of here, thanks."

"As I told you before, it's not going to work," I said rolling my eyes.

But he ignored me and Lynda pressed on.

"But if you don't obey, then ALL the housemates get punished."

The Doctor listened to her, but rather grudgingly, and he sat down on the sofa next to me, clicking off the sonic. "Well maybe I'll be voted out then," he said.

"Are stupid are you two?" The guy asked shaking his head. "Like I told you're friend, you've only just joined, you're not eligible."

"You just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" I said once again sarcastic, earning a narrowed eyed look from him.

Lynda quickly changed the subject, telling me and the Doctor, "Don't try anything clever or we all get it in the neck."

"Nope, nothing clever going on here, no sir." I grinned to myself and the Doctor looked at me in disbelief.

"Do you have a comment for everything?"

"Yep, but that's why people love me," I said, mockingly flipping my hair over my shoulder.

The Doctor opened his mouth, but Lynda shushed him as the voice of Big Brother sounded.

"Big Brother House – this Davina Droid."

I felt someone grab onto my hand tightly and it was then I noticed that everyone had joined hands. I gave them an odd look while the Doctor rolled his eyes from beside me as the other woman whose name was Crosbie grabbed onto his hand and I giggled to myself.

"Crosbie, Lynda, and Strood – you have all been nominated for eviction," Big Brother said.

Looking at their faces, I could see they were extremely tense which confused me. Why would they be tense? I mean, one of them was going to get out of here so what was there to be tense about.

"And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is…"

There was long, pause and the Doctor kept on rolling his eyes, looking bored out of his mind.

"Crosbie!" The Big Brother finally announced.

Crosbie gasped from the Doctor's side and the guy (I knew his name was Strood but I decided to call him 'the guy', it wasn't like I needed to remember his name anyway) and Lynda were immediately all over her.

"I'm sorry! Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!"

"What the heck are you sorry for?" I asked but it was ignored since they were too busy with Crosbie.

The guy put his arm around Crosbie's shoulders. "Oh, it should've been me, that's not fair…oh, Crosbie love…"

Since I was too interested in what was going to happened, I wasn't relaxing on the sofa like the Doctor was.

"Crosbie, you have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!"

They leaped to their feet and they rushed to the door. I followed them, leaving the Doctor sitting there alone on the couch.

"I won't forget you," Lynda promised.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap."

"Oh, I don't mind, honestly." She hugged Crosbie and pulled back as the guy came up to her.

"Thanks for the food, you're a smashing cook." He kissed her cheek and hugged her. "Bless you." He broke the hug just as the door opened, revealing a small, narrow gleaming white room beyond, and ending in a door.

Big Brother sounded again. "Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House."

I didn't miss the way she looked into the room apprehensively for a moment before she looked back at Lynda and the guy, looking scared.

"Bye, then…bye Lynda."

"Bye…"

Lynda and the guy caught each other's eyes and made an archway with their arms and Crosbie walked on through it. I shared a look of disbelief with the Doctor as Lynda and the guy waved to Crosbie who waved back until the door closed.

"I don't believe it," Lynda said, sounding like she was close to tears. "Poor Crosbie."

The Doctor spoke up from the sofa. "It's only a game show, she's make a fortune on the outside! Sell her story; release a record, fitness video, all of that…she'll be laughing!"

Lynda looked at him confused. "What do you mean, 'on the outside?"

Before he could respond, the TV turned on, showing Crosbie who was standing in the middle of the white room, trembling. What was she so afraid of?

"Here we go," the guy said as he and Lynda dashed back over to the sofa and perched on the edge nervously. I went to stand behind the sofa, placing my hands on the back of it, keeping my eyes on the TV.

The silence felt tense as Crosbie stood there, waiting for whatever was going to happen and her two friends watched her anxiously.

"Well, what are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?" The Doctor questioned.

Lynda sounded tearful as she told him, "Stop it, it's not funny." She turned back to the TV.

"Are you just as confused as I am?" I asked the Doctor in a whisper. He gave a small nod in response and I let out a sigh of relief. "Good, I thought it was just me."

Big Brother sounded again, "Eviction in…5…4…3…2…1!"

And what happened next made me gasp loudly.

A stream of light had shot down at Crosbie and she disappeared before our very eyes.

"What the fuck what that?!" I exclaimed in disbelief as the Doctor sat up on the sofa, looking at the TV.

"Disintegrator beam."

I was still in disbelief at what I saw that I couldn't say anything.

"She's been evicted," Lynda said softly then she paused for a moment. "From life."

The Big Brother logo appeared on the screen and stars swirled behind it innocently. What the hell was this place? It didn't that long for the Doctor to be pacing around, getting onto Lynda and the guy who were still sitting on the sofa along with me.

"Are you INSANE? You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth DYING for?"

Lynda immediately stood up. "You're talking like we've got a choice!"

"But I thought you had to apply!"

"Don't be stupid." The guy rolled his eyes. "That's how they played it centuries back."

I could tell that Lynda was getting frustrated. "You get chosen whether you like it or not! Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you up and random. And it's non-stop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once."

"Wait a minute!" I exclaimed, holding my hands up. "Did you say sixty?"

"They've had to cut back," the guy said dejectedly. "It's not what it was."

"It's a CHARNEL house! What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live."

"Is that it?!"

"Well, isn't that enough?!"

The Doctor stared at Lynda for a few seconds before striding across the room. "Charlene is out there."

"And Jack!" I said, following him. Though I knew that he was mostly worried about Charlene. I mean, he was in love with her so why wouldn't he be worried? It was really sweet actually.

But he ignored me. "She got caught in the transmat. She's a contestant."

"Then we need to get out of here," I pointed out and he nodded in agreement.

"The other contestant – Lynda with an I – she was forcibly evicted for what?" The Doctor asked Lynda.

I knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Damaged property."

And it turned out I was right because he said,

"What, like this?"

And he pointed the sonic directly at the camera and destroyed it. I beamed at him. Now we were one step closer to getting out! But I just hoped that it wouldn't be too late…

**TBC...**

**I know I said that this episode will be one part, well I changed my mind hehe. But the last episode will most defiantly be in one part! Now important question, would you like me to continue season 2 in this story or do a new one for that season and the other ones? I would love ur opinion. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	23. Bad Wolf, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"You are the Weakest Link. Goodbye!"

I screwed my eyes together tightly. I hated watching this. I wanted it to stop already. But I knew that it couldn't until the game was over. I opened my eyes and Collen was gone. There was only three people left now… it was only a matter of time until I was in the position of getting disintegrated. I shuddered to even think about it.

"Going to break!" The Floor Manager exclaimed. "Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder – we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten."

I looked over at Roderick who was wiping his board off. I shook my head at him in disbelief.

"Why did you vote Collen off? She was clever and she seemed nice, why would you vote for her?" I questioned in a demanding voice.

"Cos I want to keep you in! You're stupid! You don't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you. So that you get disintegrated."

I gaped at him shocked but then I was angry. "You're such an ass!" I spat.

He ignored me though and my hands clenched into fists. Oh, how much I wanted to smack him.

"And I get a stack load of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation."

I froze at those words. I heard them before. "What did you just say?" I managed to ask through gritted teeth.

"I said, 'and I get a stack load of credits. Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation'." He rolled his eyes at me but I ignored him.

"Who's Bad Wolf?" I questioned, though I had a feeling that I should know who it was.

Now Roderick was looking at me as if he couldn't believe that I didn't know this. "They're in charge. They run the game station."

"Why are they called Bad Wolf?"

"I dunno, it's just a name. It's like an old Earth … nursery rhyme sort of thing – what does it matter?"

"I've heard those words before," I said in a mumble but he could still hear me. "Everywhere we go. The same words. Over and over again…Bad Wolf…it's always Bad Wolf. At different times…different places…like it's written all over the universe." I looked at Roderick who was looking at me like I was mad and he looked impatient.

"What are you going on about?" he asked.

"What I'm saying it," I started slowly as if I was talking to a child. "If the Bad Wolf is running this quiz, then … maybe I'm not here by mistake. And if that's the case, someone's been planning this…"

**_Megan's POV…_**

The Big Brother logo was still on the screen as the Doctor, Lynda, the guy, and I were sitting on the couch, waiting for them to say something. When they did, I perked up and crossed my fingers, hoping for the best.

"The Doctor – you've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you."

"Yes!" I cheered happily as the Doctor raised his hands in triumph with a grin on his face. "Up top!" I held my hand up for a high five and he gave it to me, still grinning. I couldn't help but bounce up and down on the couch. After being stuck in here for most of the day, I was ready to get out so we could find Jack and Charlene.

"You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!"

The Doctor leaped up from the sofa and ran to the door with me following behind him quickly. "That's more like it! Come on then, open up!"

"You're mad!" Lynda cried, rushing up to us.

"Yes he is, the maddest of the bunch!" I was still grinning as I rocked on my heels, ready for the door to open.

But she ignored me, exclaiming again, "It's like you want to die!"

"I recon he's a plant!"

I jumped at the sound of the guy's voice who just suddenly appeared beside me out of nowhere.

"He was only brought in to stir things up!"

Finally the door slid open and the Doctor dashed through into the white room beyond.

"The Doctor – please leave the Big Brother House!"

The guy ran back to the couch but me and Lynda stayed near the door as it closed. I kept him in my sight until the door slid closed and we turned towards the TV.

"Come on then, disintegrate me!" The Doctor said loudly. "Come on, what're you waiting for?" He was looking impatiently up at the disintegrator and I bit my bottom lip, hoping that he was right and that he wouldn't get disintegrated.

"He is," Lynda muttered beside me, wide eyed. "He's mad. He's bonkers."

"He knows what he's doing," I told her and she looked over at me. "I know it may not seem like it, but he does."

"Are you sure?"

I nodded at Lynda's hesitant question. "Completely."

She seemed to relax and she went back to watching the TV where the Doctor was still waiting to get disintegrated.

"Disintegrate me!" The Doctor cried, still looking impatiently at the disintegrator. Then he folded his arms across his chest, grinning now. His emotion changes were starting to give me whiplash and a slight headache.

"Eviction in 5…4…3…" I held my breath at the sound of Big Brother, counting down to the Doctor's death. "2…1…"

As Lynda screwed her eyes tightly not wanting to watch, I waited for something to happen but nothing did. I grinned and let out a laugh at the same time the Doctor did as the sound of the system failing came.

"Yes!" I cheered, another laugh escaping me as Lynda opened her eyes in surprise.

"I knew it! You see? Someone BROUGHT me into this game. If they wanted me dead, they could've transmitted me into a volcano." The Doctor looked at the door. "Maybe the security isn't as tight this end." Looking back at the camera, he looked at it and mockingly said, "Are you following this? I'm getting out!"

With that, he pointed the sonic at the door and it swung open. The door that led back into the house opened up as well revealing the Doctor. I grinned at him and he grinned back, holding out a hand.

I grabbed it and he pulled me into the room. I couldn't help but hug, glad that his plan worked.

"Is Megan Swann hugging me?" The Doctor asked, teasingly.

"Don't get used to it Big Ears," I said, smacking him lightly on the shoulder once I pulled back from the hug.

Before he could say anything, Lynda poked her head through the door and he looked over at her. "Come with me."

"What?!" I gaped at him. I didn't mind her coming but still! What about Charlene?

But he ignored me as he waited for Lynda to speak.

She hesitated, looking over at the guy who was still situated on the sofa and looked at her in disbelief.

"We're not allowed!"

"Stay in there – you've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration," The Doctor told her and she looked back at him. "Stay with me – I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!"

Lynda looked nervously and she sputtered, "No – I can't, I can't…"

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?"

I hated it when he was right. "Come with us, Lynda," I told her and she looked at me. "When the Doctor says he'll get you out then he will, trust me."

She looked back at the Doctor who was now holding out a hand towards her and after a moment of hesitation, she grabbed it and we were off.

After going through the door, we found ourselves on a very familiar area. I gaped in surprise. This was Satellite Five! The Doctor seemed to realize this too as he looked around with a surprised look on his face.

"Hold on…I've been here before. "This is Satellite Five!"

-0-

The Doctor opened the door to the side room with sonic screwdriver and we stepped on through it. Going over to this control panel, he used the sonic to access it, stating as he did so,

"No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth."

"Well, thank God, it's not," I said to myself as we left the room again.

The Doctor tested out the walls with the sonic. I didn't know what he was trying to find but whatever it was, it was probably something important.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages," Lynda commented. "It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years."

"A hundred years, seriously?" I said shocked and she looked at me confused.

"Yes, that's what I said," she told me slowly.

The Doctor checked his watch. "A hundred years exactly," he said, looking at us. "It's the year two zero-zero/one zero-zero. We were here before." He gestured to me. "Floor 139. Satellite Five was broadcasting news channels back then … had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy – gave them a hand – home in time for tea." He smiled smugly.

"Big head Doctor," I chided in my best 'Charlene' voice and I have to say I did it pretty well.

But the Doctor ignored me like he always did, it seemed like.

"A hundred years ago?" Lynda asked skeptically.

The Doctor placed his hands on a touch-sensitive pad to open a door with no such luck as she continued on with what she was saying.

"What, you were here a hundred years ago?"

"Yep!" he answered, whirring around the edges of the door with the sonic.

"You're looking good on it," she muttered to herself, but the Doctor heard and gave her a small grin as he turned to her. I scowled to myself, not liking the way Lynda was looking at the Doctor. The Doctor was Charlene's and no one else's! Then again, she didn't even know Charlene or the feelings that Charlene held for the Doctor even though she didn't admit it.

"I moisturize," the Doctor told her with the small grin on his face.

"Yeah, not very well," I grumbled to myself, crossing my arms over my chest.

If the Doctor heard me, he didn't pay attention to it as he looked at the sonic, a frown replacing the grin. "Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy…the place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" He tried another door with me and Lynda, who answered the Doctor's question, behind him.

"I dunno. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

The Doctor scanned the door. "I had two other friends traveling with me. They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?"

"I dunno. They've could have been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

The Doctor gave her his full attention and I decided to pay attention too.

"Like what?" he asked Lynda.

"Well, there's ten floors of 'Big Brother_'. _There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's non-stop. There's um... 'Call My Bluff_'... _with real guns... 'Countdown_', _where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off... 'Ground Force_', _which is a nasty one... you get turned into compost. Erm... 'Wipeout'_, _speaks for itself... oh! And 'Stars In Their Eyes_'. _Literally,stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."

I looked at her, shaking my head. "You actually watch this stuff? That's sick."

Lynda shrugged. "Everyone does. How come you two don't?"

"Never paid for our license," The Doctor replied for both of us, but it was clear sarcastic but Lynda obviously didn't take notice to it because she gasped, eyes wide. Something I rolled my eyes at.

"Oh my God! You get executed for that!"

The Doctor held up the sonic, smirking. "Let them try."

"You keep saying things that don't make sense," Lynda said then added while looking at me, "Both of you." She then looked at the Doctor. "But who are you though, Doctor? Really?"

"Doesn't matter." The Doctor went to try the next door.

"What he said," I told her, following the Doctor.

"Well, it does to me … I've just put my life in your hands," Lynda reminded the Doctor.

"She does have a point Doctor," I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

The Doctor examined the lock as he answered, "I'm just a traveler, wandering past. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life."

I let out a laugh. "Doctor, your life is anything _but quiet."_

But he ignored me as Lynda spoke up.

"So…if we get out of here, what're you going to do? Just … wander off again?"

"Fast as I can."

"So I could come with ya," Lynda said tentatively. She smiled at him, waiting for an answer, as he looked over at her and studied her properly.

"Maybe you could."

He couldn't be serious! The Doctor was totally flirting with her! If Lynda wasn't here, I would smack the shit out of him! Why was it always blondes that the guys flirt with? I mean, seriously? The only blonde he should be flirting with was Charlene, and that's it. No one else!

I scowled to myself as Lynda told him brightly,

"I wouldn't get in the way."

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't mind it if you did. Not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y."

"Oh gag me with a spoon," I grumbled so quietly under my breath that I was unheard by the Doctor and Lynda.

She smiled at him cheerfully as the Doctor said in a brisk tone,

"But first of all, we've gotta concentrate on the getting out." He scanned the edges of the door again. "And to do that, you've got to know the enemy – who's controlling it – who's in charge of Satellite Five?"

"Hold on…" Lynda ran to the opposite end of the room and pulled down a lever, which illuminated huge letters on the wall and they said,

'Bad Wolf Cooperation.'

I gasped, recognizing the words 'Bad Wolf' immediately. "Is that…?"

"Your Lords and Masters," Lynda stated.

The Doctor looked at the words in wonder and confusion. I was confused too and I had only two questions in mind… What was it with the words 'Bad Wolf' and why was it so important?

-0-

Entering the observation deck that looked the same as it the last time we were here, Lynda looked around.

"Blimey!" she exclaimed. "I've never seen it for real before! Not…not from orbit. Planet Earth…" We stood before the window and looked out at the Earth, but it wasn't the Earth that I knew and loved. It was grey and ugly, a few patches of light here and there.

I shook my head in disbelief as the Doctor asked in surprise,

"What happened to it?"

"Well, it's always been like this. Ever since I was born. See that there?" Lynda pointed. "That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going for twenty years. We get news flashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside."

"That's awful," I said, still shaking my head in disbelief.

"Oh, it's not so bad."

Now I looked at her in disbelief. "'Not so bad,' are you kidding me?"

The Doctor interrupted her before she could say anything. "So, the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly."

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming, down from here," Lynda said excitedly and bright eyed.

"The Human Race. Brainless sheep. Being fed on a diet of…" Then he stopped for a moment and said, "Mind you, have they still got that programme where these people have to live with a bear?"

Lynda looked delighted while I gave the Doctor a disbelieving look.

"Oh, 'Bear with Me', I LOVE that one!"

"And me," The Doctor said with a grin. "The celebrity edition where the bear got in the –"

"Got in the bath!"

I cut in. "Can we get back to the point, please? I think finding out is more important than talking about some stupid game show," I said annoyed.

"Right." The Doctor now looked serious. "But it's all gone wrong. I mean, HISTORY'S gone wrong. Again. This should be the Fourth Great and Powerful Human Empire." He shook his head slightly. "I don't understand… last time I was here, I put it right."

"No, but that's where it first went wrong," Lynda told him and he looked over at her stunned. "A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels – they just shut down overnight.

"But that was me. I did that."

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government – the economy – they collapsed…that was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."

"Oh, my…" The Doctor looked back at the wasted planet, still looking stunned. "I made this world."

I patted him on the shoulder awkwardly, not knowing what to say to him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Again I closed my eyes as I heard the scream of Agorax as the disintegrator beam shot him and I opened my eyes, looking at the spot where he once was. I closed my eyes again, wishing that the game was over already. All my tears were gone at least for the time being. With Agorax gone, it was only me and Roderick (yes the guy who wanted me out of here so he could win sucks, doesn't it?) now and I dreaded it. I just knew that I was going to be the 'Weakest Link', I didn't want to be but I just knew that I would and that scared me. But I was going to try my best and win.

"That leaves Roderick and Charlene – you're going head to head," The Anne Droid said. "Let's play 'The Weakest Link.'"

"Right, that's the end of the tactical voting…" Roderick said to me without looking at me. Coward. "You're on your own now."

I gulped and looked down at my feet, feeling the tears filling my eyes again. So much for my tears being gone.

**_Megan's POV…"_**

"Hey gorgeous! Hey handsome!"

I whirled around at the familiar voice and my face brightened. "Jack!" I cried happily, itching to throw my arms around him.

Jack smiled at me. "Good to see ya!" He gave me a hug and I hugged him back.

"I'm glad you're okay," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him press a kiss to the top of my head and I looked up at him smiling with a light blush on my cheeks. He smiled back and we broke the hug and he looked at the Doctor and me (I stayed by Jack's side, holding his hand unable to help myself).

"Any sign of Charlene?"

I shook my head at the mention of my best friend. "No, we haven't seen her."

"Can't you track her down?" The Doctor asked.

"She must still be inside the games. All the rooms are shielded."

The Doctor fiddled with the computer, looking as if he was getting frustrated but that was probably because he was worried about Charlene. "If we can just get inside this computer, she's GOT to be here somewhere."

"Well, you'd better hurry up. These games don't have a happy ending."

I tensed at those words as the Doctor snapped at him,

"You think I don't know that."

Jack backed down, knowing an angry Doctor wasn't something he wanted to mess with. He held out his wrist-device towards the Doctor.

"There you go." The Doctor snatched the device out of Jack's hand as he told him, "Patch that in. It's programmed to find her."

"Thanks."

Jack took notice to Lynda and used his free hand to shake hers. "Hello there!"

"Hello!" Lynda said brightly.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

He grinned at her. "Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss!"

"D'you mind flirting outside?" The Doctor asked, not looking up at him.

Jack gave him an indignant look. "I was just saying hello!"

"For you, that's flirting."

"I'm not complaining," Lynda said to Jack.

"Of course you don't," I grumbled to myself as my… well, I didn't know what to call Jack right now.

Jack kissed her hand. "Which is a good idea."

Lynda laughed and I glared at her. "Oh!"

I opened my mouth to say something but before I could, the system bleeped in protest.

"It's not compatible," The Doctor said, looking and sounding very angry and frustrated. "This stupid system doesn't make any sense." He chucked the wrist device to Lynda then wrenched the front of the computer away with Jack help, and he stanched the wrist device from Lynda again before trying to patch the device in it. "This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than television… this station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack and I asked at the same time.

The Doctor was working frantically. I gave him a somewhat sad look, knowing how much he wanted to find Charlene and to know that she was okay. How Charlene couldn't see how much the Doctor cared was a mystery to me? It was clear at least in my eyes.

"I don't know. This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and Charlene is stuck inside it." He had that look that he got when he was blaming himself for what happened. At least that's what Charlene told me. Thinking about her, I hoped again that she was okay.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

My palms were sweaty and my body tense as the game restarted once again. I didn't want to do this. I was itching to run away from here but I knew that that would the worse thing I could do, but it didn't stop from wishing I could run. Get away from this place and be back with the Doctor where I was supposed to be.

Hopefully the Doctor found me before I ended up dying. I knew that I was going to even though my brain was telling me I wouldn't, my heart was telling me the exact opposite. I snapped back into attention as the Anne Droid spoke up.

"Charlene, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which Ancient Britain City?" she asked me my very first question.

I cleared my throat and forced my body to relax. "Is it York?" I said without my voice shaking.

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield."

I closed my eyes as I felt my body tense up again. This already wasn't going good.

The Anne Droid turned to Roderick. "In literature, the author of 'Lucky' was Jackie who?"

"Stewart." This was obviously and wild guess and lucky (no pun intended) for me, he was wrong.

"No, the correct answer is Collins." It was my turn again. "Charlene, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy."

Easy! "The Face of Boa!" I exclaimed, feeling at least a little happy that I got a question right.

There was silence for at least a few seconds. My smile started to fall as Roderick and the Anne Droid stared at me, thinking that I had got it wrong.

Then finally …

"That is the correct answer."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god…"

"Roderick, in history, who was the President of Red Velvets?"

Looking at the score, it was equal and my thinking was brighter. Maybe I wouldn't die.

"Hoshbin Frane," he replied.

"Charlene, in the food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

My heart fell at that. Then again… "Um…um…um…" I didn't want to answer but I did. "Is it…" The Anne Droid stared at me and I gulped, my palms sweating again. "…Mars?"

"Nope, the correct answer is Lucifer."

I looked down at my feet, not wanting to look at the score board or the nasty pleasure that was clear in Roderick's eyes.

"Roderick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip."

I looked over at him and I could tell from the look on his face that he didn't know the answer but it didn't stop him from guessing.

"No. the correct answer is a paab."

"Charlene, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?" The Anne Droid asked me.

"Um shoes?" I guessed weakly.

"No. The correct answer is hats."

I took a glance at the score board. Roderick was still one ahead and there was only two more questions left for each of us. I closed my eyes, knowing that I was going to get it wrong.

"Roderick, in physics, who discovered the Fiftieth-Dash-Ten Barric Fields?"

"San … Hazeldine."

"No. And … the correct answer San Chen."

Then it was back to me…one…last … time… Again tears filled my eyes as I pleaded for the Doctor to come. Where was he? He wouldn't leave me…he just _couldn't_.

The Anne Droid turned to me slowly and I let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

"Charlene, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

I stared at her, tears streaming down my face, and she stared back at me as Roderick glanced at me. There was a tense silence. I knew I had to guess…

"Reykajavik…?" I whispered loud enough where the Anne Droid could hear me.

I held my breath, waiting for her to say something. But when she did, my heart broke into pieces.

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

And the game was finished and music played causing an ecstatic smile to appear on Roderick's lips.

"Oh my God! I've done it!" He looked at me and gloated, not even feeling for one bit sorry for me. How could someone be so cruel? There was more tears. "You've lost!"

"Please, let me go! I'm not meant to be here! Please!"I sobbed out. "Please! I need to find the Doctor. He wouldn't leave me! He wouldn't leave me here to die! He's always here…every single fucking time! He wouldn't just leave me!" My entire body trembled.

But she ignored me, speaking over me, "Roderick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with one thousand six hundred credits."

I ignored his thanks and pleaded, "Please! I'll do anything you want! Don't!"

At that moment, the Doctor, Jack, Megan, and a blonde barged through the door but it was too far away.

"Charlene!" The Doctor cried out, running with everyone behind him.

As if the Anne Droid didn't notice what was going on, she said, "Charlene, you leave this life with nothing—"

"Stop this game!" Jack exclaimed.

"Leave her alone!" Megan cried after him.

"I order you to stop this game!"

"We're live on air!" The Floor Managed exclaimed.

But I ignored all of them except the Doctor, _my_ Doctor, running across the wide expanse of the fast as he can. I ran towards him, pushing away the podium as I did so.

"Doctor!" I cried frightened as the Anne Drone started to turn towards him. Fear gripped my heart but that didn't stop me from stopping in my running in front of the Doctor, spreading my arms out. "Get me instead! You're not going to hurt him!"

"Charlene!" The Doctor cried horrified at my words.

I glanced back at him tears in my eyes as I smiled at him sadly. "Goodbye Doctor." And that was the last thing I remember saying to him…

-0-

My eyes slowly fluttered open and I stayed laying there, thinking that this was heaven. But then I felt my body and it was completely there. It didn't take me long to realize…

"I'm alive!" I cried laughing happily but the laughter died when I saw that I was in a large spaceship and it was humming ominously. I knew in that moment that something was wrong. I quickly sat up and was quick to notice… I gasped. Daleks were gliding my way! I was in shock as I shook my head in disbelief, backing away. "No you can't be here! I saw you die! What the hell is going on?!"

By that time, I was backed against a wall and I tried to edge away, but it was no use because one of the Daleks shot out their plunger, blocking my way. I cringed, remembering what happened to that guy in the Dalek episode. But unlike last time, I was afraid and that was because of the fact that there was more Daleks than just one in this spaceship… Whatever the reason they were here for, it wasn't going to be good especially for the Doctor.

Seeming out of nowhere, a Dalek cried out,

"Alert! Alert! We are detected!"

"It is the Doctor!" the Dalek that used to be pointing the plunger at me.

My heart skipped a few beats as a grin slowly spread across my face. The fear disappeared as if it was never there in the first place. The Doctor was going to save me. I had nothing to fear anymore…

"Open the communication channel!"

The Dalek, who cried out the alert, turned to me and I was now grinning widely. "The female will stand. Stand!"

I jumped to my feet as the Dalek looked up and an imagine materialized in the air – the Doctor, Jack, Megan, the blonde girl that had been with my friends, a Male Programmer, and Female one all staring back at us.

I was so happy to see the Doctor, but I kept quiet as I stared at him. He looked grim and was looking at the Daleks who were surrounding me with distaste.

"I will talk to the Doctor," The first Dalek said.

"Oh, will you? That's nice. Hello!" He waved at them mockingly, his fake grin fading rapidly.

"The Dalek Stratagem nears completion. The Fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh really?" The Doctor questioned. "Why's that then?"

"We have your associate. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

I looked back up the Doctor and he looked back at me. I knew that he would not allow that to happen, but he wasn't going to obey either so it didn't surprise when the Doctor said,

"No."

"Explain yourself!" The first Dalek demanded, clearly not having to anticipate this answer.

"I said, 'no.'"

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no'."

"But she will destroyed."

"No!" The Doctor exclaimed, standing up. The passion clear in his eyes. "'Cos this is what I'm gonna do – I'm gonna rescue her."

I looked at him, pride in my eyes as the others there glanced at him in awe.

"I'm gonna save Charlene Tyler from the middle of the Dalek Fleet," The Doctor said fierily. "And then I'm gonna save the Earth, and then just to finish off, I'm gonna wipe every last STICKING Dalek outta the sky!"

"But you have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!"

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, and doesn't that scare you to death?" He looked at me. "Charlene?"

"Yes, Doctor?" I asked eagerly.

"I'm going to rescue you."

Tears and unknowingly to both of us … love shined in my eyes. "I knew you would," I said, smiling at him.

He smiled back at me before he shut down the communication line. The Daleks were pissed and scared out of their minds.

"The Doctor is initiating hostile actor!" The first Dalek cried.

"The Stratagem must advance," The second Dalek said. "Begin the invasion of Earth!"

Every single Dalek spun around widely and I quickly stepped out of their way.

"The Doctor will be exterminated!"

"Exterminate!"

I shook my head in disbelief at all the Daleks that were in this ship and though I was confident that the Doctor was going to save me, I couldn't help but have this feeling that something bad was coming and I didn't know what it was. And I didn't know what was going to come next…

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Parting of the Ways...**

**If it wasn't obvious, Charlene's memory of the next episode is gone from her mind. She doesn't remember anything from it. Same thing with the Bad Wolf episode, I couldn't have her not remember this episode and have her remember the Parting of the Ways. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)**


	24. The Parting of the Ways

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

All of the Daleks were still in a state of panic as they _should_ be. One of them rounded on me and I straightened my back, staring at it confidently.

"You know the Doctor! You understand him! You will predict his actions!"

"Never!" I spat and the Dalek glided towards me dangerously but I didn't back down. Not a chance in hell. "I don't even know Dalek, and even if I did, you would the last _thing _I would tell it too."

"Predict! Predict! Predict!" The Dalek cried, sounding slightly hysterical. Then again, they always sounded like that.

But I didn't budge and the first Dalek distracted it.

"TARDIS detected! In flight."

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!"

"You can't do that!" I said, now sounding frightened at the thought of the Doctor dying. "The TARDIS hasn't got any defense and you may not care but he will die if you shoot at the ship!"

"You have predicted correctly," Dalek One said as it looked at me.

I gulped. Hopefully the Doctor had a plan when he got here. He usually did have one then again, he usually just played it by ear, but whatever his plan was, it worked so I hoped whatever he came up with this time, did work.

It wasn't much longer until I heard the sound of the TARDIS materializing and the Daleks seemed to hear it too as it started to look around the same time that I did. A breeze blew through my hair and it got in my face but I paid it no mind as I looked around me and saw the outline of the TARDIS as it slowly appeared around me. Because of Dalek One being in front of me, it surrounded it as well, bringing it along for the ride and to its obvious death.

I was able to see that the Doctor's outline was becoming more and more distinct, standing behind the console and when the engines stopped, he called to me,

"Charlene! Get down!"

I didn't waste any time on throwing myself on the floor as the Dalek's eyepiece started to swivel around.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek cried and he fired at Jack, who was holding the Defabicator. Luckily Megan was out of the way, being pressed against the wall.

With the Defabicator, Jack deflected the ray back at the Dalek who exploded with loud screeching scream. I winced at the sound of it, my headache coming back but not too much where it hurt.

Smoke billowed from the remains of the Dalek, and I struggled to get to my feet. Once I got up, I grinned at the Doctor.

"You did it!"

The TARDIS was completely silent after all the action. I stared at the Doctor as he came over to me. Unable to help myself, I threw myself in his arms, burying my face into the crook of his neck and he returned to embrace tightly. I closed my eyes and tears filled my eyes, happy to be back here where I belonged. I kept my arms around his neck as I pulled back, looking into his eyes with my teary ones.

"I'm so happy to see you," I whispered. "It feels like I haven't seen you in years."

Removing one of his arms from around my waist, the Doctor brushed the back of his hand against my cheek, getting rid of the tears there.

"I told you I'd come and get you," he told me, his eyes surprisingly soft.

"Never doubted you for a second." I smiled at him.

"I did!" I giggled and he laughed, removing his hand from my face and he replaced his arm around my waist. His eyes glanced all over my face before meeting my eyes. "You all right."

I nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. You?" My arms slipped off from around his neck and placed my hands on his shoulders, smoothing down his leather jacket.

"Not bad. Been better!" The Doctor let go of me and headed over to the smothering remains of the Dalek as Megan threw her arms around me.

"I've missed you!" she cried, squeezing me tightly.

I laughed as I hugged her back, patting her back. "Me too, Meg. Me too." She broke the hug beaming at me.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack asked.

I pretended to think about. "No."

"I was talking to him anyway," he said, gesturing to the Doctor.

"I was just kidding!" I laughed and spread my arms out, ready for a hug from Jack Harkness.

He laughed and we threw our arms around each other.

"Welcome home!"

"It's good to be back!" I said with a hug, tightening my hug.

"Group hug!" Megan squeezed her way between me and Jack causing both of us to laugh and we all hugged each other, making that group hug.

The hug lasted for a little bit and we looked at the Doctor, who was carefully examining the Dalek with the sonic. We went over there and bent down in front of the Dalek, looking at it with the Doctor. The battle armor had been blasted away, giving us a clear view of the mutant inside.

"What are the Dalek doing here anyway?" I asked the Doctor. "I thought you said they were extinct."

"One minute they're the greatest threat in the universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space," Jack said.

"They went off to fight a bigger war…" The Doctor trailed off and I looked at him sadly.

"The Time War, right?" I asked tentatively.

"Yes. The Time War."

Jack looked surprised. "I thought that was just a legend."

"I was there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. My people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them."

I couldn't help but slip my hand in his to get it a reassuring squeeze. He squeezed my hand back, giving me a thankful look and a soft, sad smile.

The Dalek smoldered.

"I thought it was worth it," The Doctor said quietly, thumb brushing against the back of my hand unconsciously but I didn't mind. Now it turns out they died for nothing."

"Doctor, there's a thousand of them now," I told the Doctor, squeezing his hand again.

Megan looked at me wide eyed. "A thousand?" she echoed and I nodded. "But how are we going to defeat them? We could barely defeat ONE of them and now we all of them out there." She gestured towards the TARDIS doors.

"No good stood round here chin-wagging!" The Doctor said cheerfully as he stood up, bringing me along with him since my hand was still curled around his. "Human race, you'd gossip all day. The Daleks have got the answers – let's go and meet the neighbors."

He let go of my hand and headed down the ramp.

My eyes widened. "Wait, Doctor – you can't go out there!"

"Trust me," he told me simply as he stopped walking to glance back at me.

"Always."

He gave me a quick smile as he went over to the doors, opened them, and stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" All the Daleks exclaimed at the same time as they fired their bolts of energy at the Doctor. But the bolts bounced off, surprising me. I realized then that there must be a force field around the TARDIS and the Doctor, keeping him safe as well as Megan, Jack, and I as we peered around the TARDIS doors, watching this happen.

The Daleks finally gave up, and the sound of their guns faded into silence. The Doctor raised his hands mockingly.

"Is that it? Unless! Nul points." He leaned against the TARDIS and looked over at us. "It's all right, come out. That force field can hold back anything."

"Almost anything," Jack commented, stepping out with me and Megan behind him.

"Yes, but I wasn't going to tell them that. Thanks." The thanks was a sarcastic one and Jack looked sheepish.

"Sorry."

The Dalek were silence, watching us. The Doctor stepped forward to address them.

"D'you know what they called me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions…but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear."

The Daleks eyepieces twitched nervously at least that's what it looked like.

"Doesn't it just BURN when you face me? So tell me – how did you survive the Time War?" The Doctor questioned.

"They survived through me."

"What is that thing?" Megan asked with wide eyes, following the Doctor's gaze.

He didn't respond as he stared up at the thing we were looking at with wide eyed awe. I stepped over to the Doctor tentatively.

"Doctor…" I reached out to touch his shoulder but stopped when he spoke up.

"Charlene…Megan…Captain… this is the Emperor of the Daleks."

My head tingled as if I was trying to remember something but it wouldn't come out. This amnesia thing was getting on my nerves. I _wanted_ to remember these episodes but I couldn't. Stupid transmat. I knew that I had something to do with my memories.

"You destroyed us Doctor," The Emperor Dalek spoke up. "The Dalek race died in your inferno, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it," The Doctor interrupted.

"Do not interrupt!" Dalek One exclaimed and the Dalek 2 did the same thing and the third one.

Jack and Megan flinched and winced, but I stayed straight face while the Doctor looked mildly annoyed but still strong and unwavering.

"I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do – it's talk."

"Isn't that the truth?" I heard Megan mumble but I ignored her.

"I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got one way of stopping me. so if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!" The Doctor pronounced these last words with such fervor that the Daleks shuffled backwards slightly. He turned back to the Emperor Dalek, his tone light again. "Okey doke. So where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding quietly. Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed – they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped sifted."

"You're sick," I spat out, unable to help myself, and the Dalek Emperor turned to look at me. Seeing this, the Doctor went to stand in front of me protectively.

"The seed of the Human Race is perverted," The Emperor Dalek continued on as if I didn't say anything. "Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So you created an army of Daleks out of the dead," The Doctor realized and I stepped around the Doctor so I could see but I stayed beside him.

"That make them half human," Megan said, speaking up for the first time.

This caused an outrage.

"Those words are blasphemy!"

"Do not blasphemy!"

"Everything human has been purged," The Dalek Emperor said. "I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

The Doctor looked at them disturbed and I couldn't blame him. It was sick.

"Since when did the Dalek have a concept of blasphemy?" he asked.

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

The other Daleks chanted, "Worship him! Worship him! Worship him!"

"They're insane!" The Doctor turned to me, Megan, and Jack. "A hundred years hiding in silence – that's enough to drive anyone mad." He stared intently at the Daleks, walking towards them but I was able to catch of a flash of pity in his eyes. "But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The stink of humanity." He shook his head, sad for them. "You hate your own existence. And that makes them more deadly than ever." He looked at the Dalek Emperor. "We're going."

"You may NOT leave my presence!"

But we were already half-way towards the TARDIS and no Dalek tried to stop us.

"Stay where you are!" Dalek One exclaimed.

"Yeah, I don't think so," I said bluntly once we were at the front doors of the TARDIS as the Doctor grinned at them mockingly before closing the door on them.

"Exterminate!"

I could hear the sound of firing and I knew it was from the Daleks if the 'Exterminate!' was any hint. I watched the Doctor as he leaned his head against the TARDIS doors. Though he appeared confident out there, I knew that he didn't know what to do and I wished that I could help but first time; I didn't know what to say to make him feel better.

-0-

The Doctor strided towards the controls when we landed on Floor 500. "Turn everything up. All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now do it!"

The Male Programmer quickly obeyed. "What does that do?"

"Stop the Daleks from transmitting on board. How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them, but all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programmes."

The Doctor shook his head. "And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless." He took notice to the blonde woman whose name was Lynda Megan told me about her and how she was flirting with the Doctor. I had felt a small surge of jealousy but I ignored it. He could flirt with anyone he wanted I didn't care. "Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" He rounded on the Male Programmer immediately. "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go"

"I didn't want to leave ya," Lynda told the Doctor, smiling at him which twisted my stomach in the wrong way. I knew it was jealousy. But I couldn't be jealous; there was no way so I ignored the feeling.

"See I told you she flirts with him," Megan whispered in my ear annoyed.

It surprised me how annoyed she was. "Why are you so annoyed about it?" I asked in a whisper.

"Because the Doctor's yours, not hers."

"He's not mine."

"Yes _he _is." Her eyes flashed with annoyance as she whispered this. "Why can't you admit that and the fact that you've in love with him?"

I didn't have time to respond because the Female Programmer spoke up.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or I wouldn't be here," she said. "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor Zero."

A little while later, the Doctor was frantically ripping out armful of wires out of desks. Everyone else was just watching him, wondering what exactly he was trying to do.

"Dalek plan – big mistake. Because what they have left me with? Anyone? Anyone?" No one said anything and the Doctor looked at them in disbelief. "Oh come on – it's obvious. A great big transmitter – this station."

Jack was trying to work it out if the look on his face was a hint.

"If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it – anyone?"

"You have got to be kidding," Jack said obviously figuring it out.

The Doctor grinned while still pulling wires out. "Give the man a medal!"

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave," The Doctor said excitedly.

"Wait, what's a Delta Wave?" I questioned.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne Energy," Jack answered. "Stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets barbecued!"

Megan's nose wrinkled. "That's sounds pleasant," she said sarcastically.

"And this place can transmit a MASSIVE wave! Wipe out the Daleks!"

I opened my mouth to say something but Lynda spoke up before I could.

"Well, get started and do it then!"

I shut my mouth and scowled, my jaw clenching together tightly. I was too busy scowling that I didn't notice Megan smirking.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine should take about – ooh – three days? How long till the Fleet arrived?"

The Male Programmer checked the computer. "Twenty-Two minutes."

By the time he answered, the Doctor had frantically pulled another cable out from underneath the desk, stared at the end of it, looked up, and beamed at us all.

-0-

"We've now got a forcefield so they can't blast us out of the sky," Jack told us, now surrounded around the computer. "But that doesn't stop the Dalek from physically invading."

"Do you they know about the Delta Wave?" The Male Programmer questioned.

"They'll have to work it out at the same time. So, if they want to stop the Doctor, that means they've got to get to this level – 500." Jack indicated the illustration diagram on the screen. "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

The Male Programmer looked confused. "Who're they fighting?"

"Us."

"And … what're we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with plastic bullets – that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

The Female Programmer looked at Jack skeptically. "There's SIX of us."

I heard the Doctor call from where he was busying himself with the wires, "Charlene, Megan, you can help me. I need ALL these wires stripped bare."

I immediately went over there, followed by Megan.

"Right! Now there's FOUR of us!"

"Sorry!" I called, helping the Doctor already.

"Then let's move it!" Jack exclaimed, changing the subject. "Into the lift controls!"

The Male and Female Programmer rushed away and I watched from a distance beside Megan as Lynda came up to the Doctor who met her half-way.

"I – I just wanna say, um…thanks I suppose. And I'll do my best!" she told him.

"Me too."

They awkwardly tried to decide on the best way of saying goodbye and it looked like at one point he was going to kiss her forehead. My jaw clenched again and I chanted to myself under my breath,

"I am not jealous. I am not jealous. I am not jealous. Nope, I am so not jealous." All the while, Megan was smirking at me.

Thankfully they decided on a handshake and they laughed embarrassingly. I was muttering 'I am not jealous' while I glared daggers at Lynda and the Doctor.

Lynda headed off, glancing back at the Doctor before facing forward. The Doctor watched her go.

"I am not jealous," I muttered again under my breath one last time as I stripped a wire with unnecessary ferocity.

"Just because you keep telling yourself that you're not jealous, it doesn't stop the fact that you are," Megan whispered in my ear with a smirk on her face.

I ignored her and dropped the wire when I saw Jack approached us and stood before us, ready to say his goodbyes. Megan seemed to realize this because she sighed sadly and she stood up and I followed her lead.

"It's been fun," Jack said, keeping it light with a smile on his face. The Doctor smiled back then he turned serious, "But I guess this is goodbye."

"Hey, don't talk like that," I told him sternly. "You're going to be fine and the Doctor is going to do it. You just watch him."

"Charlene…" Jack cupped my face in his hands and looked me intensely in the eyes and sincerely told me, "You are worth fighting for." He gave me a brief kiss on the lips. Well that was unexpected but I didn't hate it. He pulled back and I smiled at him.

Jack went over to Megan and she stared at him. A smile slowly appeared on his lips and she smiled back. He didn't say anything but he did kiss her and it seemed to last longer than when he kissed me. When he pulled back, there was a dazed look on her face and Jack chuckled at her before he went over to the Doctor. Megan touched her lips, still dazed.

I nudged her teasingly. "Oooh."

"Oh shut up." She pouted and I laughed, turning my attention back to the Doctor and Jack.

"Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" He cupped his face in both his hands. "I was much better off as a coward." He kissed the Doctor the same way he did with me. Pulling away, he smiled at us and pointed towards the exit. "See you in hell?"

And with that, Jack ran off and we watched him leave. When he was gone, Megan turned to look at the Doctor. She looked nervous.

"He's going to be all right, right?" she asked worriedly before she shook her head. "No he'll be fine… he will." Megan was telling herself that he would.

The Doctor didn't say anything as he stared at her.

"Isn't he?" Megan questioned but again no reply. She sighed and I patted her on the shoulder in comfort.

Then a thought came to mind and I blurted out, "Go with him."

She looked at me shocked. "Char..."

"No, go...you want to go with him ... so go," I told her softly.

"Are you sure?" she asked, her voice shook slightly and her eyes filled with tears.

I nodded, smiling. "Yeah, I'm sure."

She grinned at me and pulled me into a hug. "I'm going to miss you Charlene Tyler."

"Me too, Megan Swann, but we'll see each other again, I know it," I told her and she broke the hug before holding out a hand towards the Doctor.

"Take care of her," she told him seriously as he shook her hand. "Or I'll personally find you and kill you if you don't, kay?" She didn't let him respond and she let go of his hand before rushing off towards the exit. Once we heard the door slam shut, I turned to the Doctor.

"Let's get to work."

The Doctor nodded and with that, we restarted what we were doing.

-0-

The Doctor and I sat on the floor in the space between the middle row of desks, working in companionable silence. There was no one else on the Floor anymore so it was just me and him. I decided to break the silence when a thought came to mind.

"Suppose…" I paused, biting my bottom lip, not knowing if I should ask.

"What?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

"You said 'suppose'?"

"Nothing, it's just… I mean, obviously you can't, but…you've to a time machine. Why can't you just go back to last week and warn them?"

The Doctor didn't look up from his work. "Soon as the TARDIS lands in that second, I become part of events. Stuck in the timeline."

I laughed. "Yeah, I figured it would be something like that." I went back to work.

"There's another thing the TARDIS could do … it could take us away…" I looked up at him briefly and the Doctor continued as he worked. "We could leave. Let his history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

"We could, but you wouldn't do that."

The Doctor met my eyes. "No, but you could ask." I didn't say anything and I didn't miss the quiet affection he gave me as he said, "Never even occurred to you, did it?"

"No," I admitted. "But I couldn't ask you do that. It wouldn't be fair of me to ask you to something that I know that you wouldn't do." I gave him a soft smile. "But if I did ask, you still wouldn't it, would you?"

The Doctor didn't say anything.

"And that's okay," I told him softly. "I wouldn't force you do it." I looked away from him, going back to work and joked out with the smile still on my face. "So good thing, I'm not asking then. I'm too good for that." Since I wasn't looking, I missed the smile he gave me like I meant the world to him.

Suddenly, there was whirling sound and it startled me but the Doctor looked over at it, immediately alerted.

"The Delta Wave's started building. How long does it need?"

Together, we leaped to our feet and rushed over to the computers. The Doctor settled himself in one of the chairs while I peered over his shoulder. He pressed a few buttons, stared at the screen, and his face fell. I didn't miss it.

"Is it bad?" I asked the Doctor.

But he didn't say anything as his head sinking to his knees and that was answer enough for me.

"Yeah, I thought so. How bad is it?"

Out of nowhere the Doctor perked up and leaped to his feet, his eyes bright.

"Charlene Tyler, you're a Genius!"

"Really?" I said smiling eagerly and he placed a smacking his on my forehead causing me to laugh at how happy he was.

"We can do it! If I use the TARDIS to cross my old timeline…yes!" And he shot off towards the TARDIS and I was close behind him, not knowing what was about to happen. Something that was going to break my heart…

We got inside the TARDIS and went over to the console. The Doctor indicated to a lever. "Hold that down and keep position."

"What's it do?" I asked breathlessly.

The Doctor was looking busily at the computer. "Channels the buffers. If I'm very clever – and I'm more than clever, I'm BRILLIANT – I might just save the world. Or rip it apart…"

"Might be a good idea to do the first thing," I told him, shaking my head, as I held the lever down.

"Me too. Now I've got to go and power up the Game Station. Hold on!" He ran out of the TARDIS leaving me standing there, holding the lever down.

I was completely oblivious as to what was going outside of the TARDIS. Suddenly, the engines groaned and the rotor started to rise and fall.

I yelled out the door, "Doctor, what're are you doing? Can I take my hand off. It's moving."

Then a feeling of dread came over and I forgot about the lever, throwing myself at the doors of the TARDIS.

"Doctor, let me out! Please!" I cried panicking. What the hell was he doing?!"

I hammered on the door as hard as I could and I continued to cry out for the Doctor to let me out of here. But I never got a response but even then, I continued to hit the door. Because of this, I didn't notice a hologram of the Doctor standing next to the console, flickering slightly. I only took notice to it when a voice and I spun around.

"This is the Emergency Programme One. Charlene, now listen, this is important. If this message is activated, then it can only mean one thing."

I stared at the hologram, wide eyed.

"We must be in danger. And I mean fatal. I'm dead or about to die with no chance of escape."

"No!" I screamed as I lunged forward, my eyes still wide and frantic.

"And that's okay. Hope it's a good death."

I stopped at the top of the ramp, just staring at him.

"And I promised to look after you, and that's what I'm doing. The TARDIS is taking you home."

I shook my head, tears filling my eyes. "No…I can't…I won't let you!" I sobbed, the tears now streaming down my face. My heart ached and it felt like it was being ripped out of my chest and I clenched at it, letting out of a gasp at how painful it felt.

"And I bet you're fussing and moaning now – typical."

My body shook, more tears rolling down my face.

"But hold on and just listen a bit more. The TARDIS can never return for me. Emergency Programme One means I'm facing an enemy that should never get their hands on this machine. So this is what you should do: let the TARDIS die."

He had to be kidding! This was a joke. It had to be… But if it was, why was it so painful?

"Just let this old box gather dust. No one can open it; no one will even notice it. Let it become a strange little thing standing on a street corner. And over the years, the world will move on and the box will be buried. And if you want to remember me, then you can do one thing. That's all. One thing." His head turned to face me, his eyes burning with compassion like he was actually looking at me and I cried harder, my face screwing up. "Have a good life. Do that for me, Charlene. Have a fantastic life."

I can't … not without you in it. I gasped, realizing something then and there. I was in _love _with the Doctor… and probably always have.

The Doctor's hologram flickered and then it was gone.

Now all I felt was blinding anger. "You can't do this to me!" I strided over to the console, stomping my feet. "You just can't. I love you, you stupid idiot!" Letting the words 'I love you' out lifted a weight off my chest, happy to finally realize this was true. I loved the Doctor, and I wasn't going to let him do this to me.

I raged at the console of the TARDIS, slamming down every available button and lever, as I yelled out in desperation, "Take me back! TAKE ME BACK! PLEASE!"

But it had no effect whatsoever on the TARDIS. Eventually the engines stopped and came to a halt. I ran away from the console, ran across the room, and flung the doors opens.

I was back home and looking up at the block of flats where I lived at. The day was gray and dismal day. The way I was feeling now. I ran back into the TARDIS, refusing to accept what just happened. Though I knew that it did…

I went back to the console only to start kicking it. "Why?!" I sobbed. "Take me back! Please I'm begging you TARDIS!" But no amount of kicking was going to change the fact that the Doctor took me back home and I was never going to see him again. just the thought of not seeing him brought fresh tears. I gave up and walked slowly out of the TARDIS, defeated. I barely noticed Rose and Mickey running in my direction, leaning against the TARDIS. I wiped my face, sniffling, as my sister and her boyfriend caught up to me.

"Charlene!"

"We knew it! We were all the way down Clifton's Parade, and we heard the engines, well Rose was the first one to hear them but when I did, I thought 'there's only one thing that makes a sound like that'."

I blindly reached out towards my sister, my only sister. I clung to her, sobbing against her shoulder as she asked me what was wrong as she rubbed my back while sharing a confused look with Mickey.

-0-

It was a while later and I was sitting with my mum, Rose, and Mickey at this completely original chip shop. I could hear them talking but I didn't join in nor did I eat even though I did have a box of chips as I stared out the window that I was sitting by with a blank expression on my face. The pain in my chest was gone but it was still there, just not as intense as it once was. My face was all messed up from crying and I probably looked like a fright, but I didn't care at the moment.

"Char, you're going to have to eat something," Rose told me tentatively.

Jackie nodded. "Your sister's right, sweetheart. Just take on bite at least."

But I ignored both of them, staring out the window and my voice trembled as I spoke not glancing away from the window once. "Two hundred years in the future, he's dying…my Doctor's dying…and there's nothing I can do to stop it." Then I whispered to myself as my hands curled into fists in my lap, "And that kills me."

"Well, like you said – two hundred thousand years – it's way off!"

I knew that my Mum was trying to make me feel better but it wasn't working. "You don't get it Mum," I said softly, finally looking away from the mirror to look at my mother. "It's happening now…that fight is happening right now and he's fighting for us. All of us. For the whole universe, for the whole planet and I'm just sitting here eating chips, doing _nothing_." My voice broke at the end and new set of tears filled my eyes.

"Listen to me," Jackie told me softly, reaching forward to grab my hand and I let her hold it in hers. "God knows I have hated that man, but right now – I love him – and do you know why? Because he did the right thing. he sent you back to me." She went back to her chips, letting go of my as if the matter was closed but it wasn't.

"Then tell me what I'm supposed to do every day, Mum? What can I do?" I demanded. "Get up – go to school – go to work – and eat chips all day. Is that it?"

"Like I told you, Char, it's what the rest of us do," Rose told me tentatively, knowing how I reacted last time told me this.

"But I can't!" I cried exasperated.

"Why, 'cos you're better than us?" Mickey asked coldly.

"No of course not! That's not what I said! My God!" I covered my face with my hands, not wanting them to my tear fess. I took deep, calming breaths. I needed to calm down, it wasn't my family's fault that this happened. I shouldn't be snapped at them. But I didn't want to lead a normal life, I wanted a life with the Doctor. Forever.

"But it was," I finally said, removing my face from my hands. I wiped my face. "It was a better life. And I don't mean all the aliens and all that stuff. That doesn't matter. The Doctor showed me a better way to live your life." I met Rose, Jackie, and Mickey's, pleading with them to understand but I was mostly looking at Rose and Mickey. "You know, he showed you guys too. That you just don't give up. you just don't let things happen. You make a stand. You say no. you have the guts to do what's right when everyone else just runs away, and I just can't—" I broke off, unable to speak anymore. I sat there staring at the table, tears dripping down my face. I glanced up at my family. "I have to get back to him. I love him."

Rose broke out into a grin. "You finally admitted it, have you?"

I smiled slightly. "Yeah…I have…" But then the smile fell and I looked back out the window. I couldn't sit here anymore. "Excuse me," I told Rose, Mickey, and Jackie quietly before heading out the door.

I ended up in the playground and sat at this bench, staring out into nothingness. I liked the quiet. It gave me time to think and I needed to calm down too. I tried to think of how I could get back to him, but I couldn't think of anything but I wished that I did. I sighed. I sat there for at least an hour when I finally decided to get up and before I started to leave, my eyes caught something. Two very familiar words and I was stunned to find that it was all over the place.

Bad Wolf…

My mind went into overdrive, trying to think of why the words would be hear of all places. When I finally figured it out, my eyes widened.

"So it's not warning, it's a message," I breathed out. I grinned widely. "This must mean I can get back!"

I went to run towards the TARDIS when I saw Mickey and Rose. I stopped and they made it over to me.

"Come on!" I cried, grabbing onto their hands.

"What's going on?"

"I'll explain soon!" I answered Rose's question happily.

-0-

"It must be telling me I can get back! Or at least help him escape!" My eyes shined with happily as I explained everything to Mickey and Rose inside the TARDIS. "All the TARDIS needs to do is make a return trip. Just…reverse."

"Yeah, but we still can't do it," Rose told me.

"But the Doctor always said that the TARDIS was telepathic. This thing is alive." I patted the console which we were standing by. "It can listen."

"It's not listening now, is it?" Mickey gave me a look.

But I ignored it. "We need to get inside it. Last time I saw you and Rose, with the Slitheen, this middle bit opened. And there was this light…the Doctor said it was the heart of the TARDIS. If we can open it, we can make contact. I can tell it what to do!"

"Char…"

"Mm?" I asked Rose distractedly.

"If you go back, you're gonna die," my sister told me quietly.

I turned to her with a soft smile. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. Please Rose, I need to get back to him. I know I have you and Mum here, but that's not enough anymore."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Rose asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I haven't been this sure in a long time."

"Okay…let's get this thing open."

"Thank you!" I hugged my sister tightly.

"Yeah, yeah." Rose chuckled, patting me on the back.

-0-

"Faster!" I yelled out to Mickey who was in his Bettle with Rose. The Bettle was hooked up with a thick, strong chain and the other end of it was attached to the TARDIS console. But no matter how fast the car went, nothing was happening. "It's not moving!"

I bit my bottom lip, pleading for it to work.

Unfortunately, my pleading was no use because the chain shuddered and then snapped.

"Damn it!" I yelled out in frustration, kicking the console as hard as I could.

-0-

I was now slumped in one of the chairs in the TARDIS next to console, feeling broken and defeated. Rose was sitting beside me, holding my hand, and Mum was standing over us.

"It was never going to work, sweetheart," she told me, consolingly. "And the Doctor knew that. He just wanted you to be safe."

"That's what he _wanted_, but what about me? He didn't even think to ask me if I wanted to go back and if I told him no, he should respect my decision and let me stay. I promised myself that I wouldn't let him be alone anymore, and I'm going to hold onto that promise. I can't just give up."

But Jackie ignored my speech. "Lock the door. Walk away."

"I told you, I _can't_ even if I tried. Walking away means giving up and I'm not going to do that. Not to the Doctor."

It was then Rose spoke up. "Dad wouldn't give up."

Jackie looked at her startled before frowning slightly. "Well, he's not here, is he?" We stared at her. "And even if he was, he'd say the same thing."

"No, he wouldn't and you know it," I said but she only stared at me. "He'd tell me to try anything. If I could save the Doctor's life…try anything."

Rose nodded in agreement.

"Well, we've never going to know."

"Well, I know…we both do," I said, gesturing to me and Rose. "We met him…when Rose was traveling with me and the Doctor…we met him. We met Dad."

"Don't be ridiculous." Jackie shook her head.

I sat up straighter, looking my Mum right in the eye. "The Doctor took us back in time and we met Dad."

"Don't say that."

"Remember when Dad died," Rose said quietly. "There was two people there with him." My sister's voice broke as her eyes filled with tears, but Jackie just stared at us, finding this hard to take in and I couldn't blame her.

"Two girls. Two blondes. One of them held his hand and the other kissed his forehead…"

"You saw them from a distant Mum," I told her gently. "You saw them, just think about it … you saw us—"

"Stop it," Jack said abruptly.

"That's how good the Doctor is—" But before I could finish my sentence because mum shouted,

"Stop it! Just stop!" She ran out of the TARDIS and I could hear her crying. I sighed, twirling my thumbs together, as me and my sister sat there quietly.

-0-

"There's going to be something else we could do," Mickey said as we were all leaning against the back of his car.

"I don't know, I really don't." I sighed, leaning my head back. It was looking pretty bleak. Maybe I should just give up… As soon as that crossed my mind, I shook out of it. No, I said I wouldn't give up and I wasn't going to. That was the last thing I want to do.

Mickey was still trying to think of something. "We need something stronger than my truck… something bigger…"

"Something like that!" Rose grinned suddenly sitting up.

Before we could ask, we heard the roar of an engine and a huge recovery truck drove around the corner – driven by Jackie. I grinned widely. It came to a halt and Jackie climbed out of it before striding over to us.

"Right, you've only got this until six o'clock, so get on with it," she told me.

"What changed your mind?" I asked.

"Because you were right about your Dad, both of you," Jackie replied to my question, looking at me and Rose. "he was full of mad ideas and this is exactly what he would have done. Now, get on with it."

She chucked the keys to Mickey, who caught them with a nod of thanks. Before I ran to the TARDIS, I felt someone grab my shoulder and it was Jackie.

"When you get back, I need to tell you something," she told me.

There was something off about her tone but I decided not to question her about it. I nodded and I ran back to the TARDIS as Mickey hurried to the door of the pickup truck.

-0-

"Keep going!" I yelled out to Mum who was outside of the TARDIS. Everything was a go.

"Put your foot down!" I heard her yell to Mickey.

"Faster!" I yelled again and then heard Rose cry,

"Give it some more, babe!"

It was then I could hear the metal start to creak and I grinned.

"Keep going! It's starting to work!"

"Come on, come on!"

The chain was becoming more and more taut, the metal of the console creaked even more loudly in protest. Again I cried out,

"Keep going! Almost there!"

"Give it some more!" Mum yelled to Mickey.

Finally the catch ripped off and the panel flew open causing a blinding white light to poor out.

Without hesitation, I stepped into the light and that was the last thing I remember. And what I didn't know was that the memoires of my life in the real world and the memory of what was to happen in the show would be gone as soon as I woke up.

**_Third person POV…_**

The Doctor pulled the lever of the device he had put together, not knowing that two of his friends were dead. Megan Swann and Captain Jack Harkness.

"It's ready!" he cried amazed that he did it. Well, he did know it would work. He was _the_ Doctor after all. He could hear Charlene teasing him already about getting a bigger head. Charlene… He frowned sadly at the thought of the blonde that changed his life forever. He hoped that she would forgive him for making her leave. Shaking out of those thoughts, he looked up just as the Daleks began to file into the room, surrounding him. "You really wanna think of this. 'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immoral," Emperor Dalek said on the screen.

The Doctor smirked, "D'you wanna put that to the test?"

"I want you to become like me."

At those words, the smirk fell.

"Hail, the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

His eyes flashed with anger and he placed his hands on the lever only to threaten, "I'll prove it!"

"Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you – coward or killer?"

The Doctor's hands tensed on the lever. His body shook, his face screwed up with pain. He wanted to do it but found that he couldn't. He would rather be a coward than a killer. The Doctor let go of the lever and looked at the Dalek Emperor.

"Coward. Any day."

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness."

"And what about me?" The Doctor asked as he stood up. "Am I becoming one of your angels?"

"You are the Heathen. You will be exterminated."

He found himself unresisting, accepting his fate. "Maybe it's time." He closed his eyes and waited them to shoot and be done with it.

But it never came but what did…

"Alert! TARDIS materializing!"

The Doctor's eyes snapped open. Impossible! He spun around in shock.

"You will not escape!"

The TARDIS fully materialized and the doors flew open. The Doctor ended up having to cover his eyes as the blinding golden light of the vortex poured out. In the doorway stood Charlene Tyler, her hair blowing around her.

The Doctor stared at her, awe stuck as the light curled around her as she stepped forward. If he didn't know how bad this was, he would have thought Charlene looked beautiful with the light swirling around her like that. But since he did know and was scared, something that didn't happen often as one would think, he tumbled backwards, falling to the ground.

"What've you done?" he asked scared.

Charlene gazed down at him, her normal blue eyes gone and replaced with the light of the time vortex. She opened her mouth to speak and when she did, her London accent was gone.

"I looked into the TARDIS. And the TARDIS looked into me."

"You looked into the Time Vortex – Charlene, no one's meant to do that."

"This is an abomination!" The Emperor Dalek exclaimed.

"Exterminate!"

The Dalek flied at Charlene and she held up her hand. The bolt froze and reversed back into the gun. The Doctor looked amazed at how strong she was but this wasn't normal. She was human, an amazing and beautiful human, and this kind of information would kill. With that thought in mind, the amazement died from his eyes and he looked at Charlene intensely.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she said. "I create myself. I take the words…" She waved her hands at the words 'Big Bad Wolf Corporation' written high above the wall. "I scatter them in time and space." The words 'Bad Wolf' rose from the wall because of her waving her hand and they floated away. "A message to lead myself here."

"Charlene, you've got to stop this," The Doctor told her urgently. "You've got to stop this right now." But she just stared straight ahead as though she didn't hear him and concern flashed through him wildly. "You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're gonna burn."

Charlene suddenly looked at him. "I want you safe," she stated and the Doctor looked at her taken aback.

He stared her, taking notice to the fact that Charlene had traces of tears on her cheeks. His hearts clenched together at the sight of them.

"My Doctor. Protected from the False God."

"You cannot hurt me, I am immortal," The Emperor said.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space – every signal of your existence, and I divide them." Charlene rose her hand and the Dalek in the centre was separated into golden, liquid like particles. "Everything must turn to dust…all things. Everything dies." She looked to the side and the Daleks lined up there were reduced to the same golden particles. "The Time War ends."

The Dalek Emperor's voice rose in fear. "I will not die. I cannot die!" It screwed up its eye.

In space, the entire mother ship was reduced to the liquid like particles, dissolving away into oblivion.

By this time, Charlene's arms were raised as she stood there, staring straight ahead. Her body shook.

"Charlene, you've done it," The Doctor said to Charlene. "Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" she asked herself in a hushed tone, looking blissful. "I bring life…"

In Floor 500 in a corridor, Megan and Jack took a huge intake of breath as their eyes snapped open at the exact same time.

"But this is wrong!" The Doctor cried terrified. "You can't control life and death!"

Charlene looked at him again. "But I can. The sun and the moon…the day and night." Her voice trembled. "But why do they hurt?"

"The power's gonna kill you and it's my fault," The Doctor said in a desperate tone and he lowered his head in anguish.

A tear fell Charlene's cheek. "I can see everything."

At those words, he lifted his head and looked at her.

"All that is…all that was… all that ever could be."

The Doctor stood up abruptly, looking down at her as if he suddenly understood her. "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad."

"My head…" Charlene whimpered.

"Come here," The Doctor said, slowly making his way over to her.

She whimpered again as he took her hands. "…It's killing me…"

"I think you need a Doctor." They stepped slowly to face each other. The Doctor gazed into her eyes and he slowly, carefully leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers before fusing them together fully. As he kissed her, he knew that the Time Vortex flowed out of Charlene's eyes and into his. They slowly parted and they gazed at each other for a few more moments before Charlene's eyes fluttered closed, falling into his arms, unconscious. He laid her gently on the floor and then stood up straight, facing the TARDIS calmly. He slowly exhaled and the Time Vortex was expelled from his mouth and it streamed back into the doors of the TARDIS. The doors shut quietly and the TARDIS looked completely normal once more. Finally the Doctor opened his eyes, smiling softly to himself.

He looked down at the unconscious Charlene and he knew that she would be back to normal once she woke. The Doctor kneeled down and leaned over Charlene, stroking her face and neck tenderly. He picked her up bridal style over to the TARDIS and brought her inside, closing the doors behind him.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I awoke and found myself lying on the grilling of the TARDIS. A confused look crossed my face, trying to remember what happened. But I couldn't remember for the life of me.

"What happened?" I asked the Doctor, who was at the console. I would have tried to stand up but I felt too disoriented.

"Don't you remember?"

I slowly shook my head as I sat up, still confused. "It's like… there was this singing."

"That's right," The Doctor said cheerily. "I sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

I tried to remember again, but it was a struggle. "But I think I might have been at home…wait no, that doesn't sound right… I was in the TARDIS, and … I can't remember anything else." I shook my head, oblivious to the fact that the Doctor looked at me uneasily as I tried to remember. I did take notice to the fact that the Doctor was staring at me. "What?" I asked, wondering why he was looking at me. I felt myself blushing as I remembered one thing and that was the fact that I was in love with the Doctor.

"Charlene Tyler." The Doctor laughed, breaking me out of my thoughts. "I was going to take you to so many places. Barcelona – not the city Barcelona, the planet. Fantastic place – they've got dogs with no noses." The Doctor laughed at his own joke and I giggled. Only the Doctor would find his own joke funny. "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"So, why can't we got to Barcelona, the planet?" I asked, already eager to go there.

"Maybe you will and maybe I will. But not like this."

I frowned. He wasn't making any sense. I tried to figure it out as he went back to looking at the monitor with a vague smile on his face.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I stood up, brushing my pants off. "You're not making any sense."

"I might not make sense again! I might have two heads. Or no head!"

He laughed and I nodded my head, still wondering what was wrong. And about what he was talking about. I didn't get it but felt like I should.

"Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement…"

I grinned, eyes sparking. "Of course, I would never say something like that," I told him innocently.

"But it's a bit dodgy, this possess. You never know what you're gonna end up with…"

And suddenly, the Doctor was propelled backwards with a blast of golden light and he clutched at his stomach as though he had been punched. Eyes wide, I rushed forward.

"Doctor!" The worry was clear in my voice.

"Stay away!"

I looked taken aback and I continued to stare at him wide eyed. The Doctor winced in pain.

"Doctor, tell me what's going, NOW," I demanded.

He tried to keep his voice light despite being in pain, "I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that!" He screwed his eyes up in pain and my heart clenched. I hated seeing him like this. I wanted to help so I took a step forward but this earned another 'Stay away!' from the Doctor.

"I just want to help," I told him.

He winced. "You can't help Charlene. No one can. Every cell in my body is dying."

I looked at him horrified. "Can't you do something?"

"Yeah, I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's … sort of a way of cheating death. Except…" He met my eyes. "It means, I'm going to change."

"What are you talking about? You're not making any sense!"

The Doctor ignored me, continuing on with what he was saying. "And I'm not gonna see you again. not with this daft old face." He laughed, obviously not wanting to scare me. Well too late for that Doctor… "And before I go."

"No! Don't you dare finish that sentence," I said, cutting him off with an upset look on my face.

"Charlene…" The way he said my name made me back down and I listened to him, "Before I go, I just want to tell, you were fantastic." He smiled at me, looking so proud. "Absolutely fantastic."

I didn't smile, still upset and very confused. I hated being confused.

"And d'you know what?"

I shook my head.

"So was I."

And finally, I smiled nodding. The Doctor smiled widely back at me for few moments before suddenly, he convulsed and orange energy exploded from this skin, blasting out of the back of his jumper, the sleeves in his jacket and the bottom of his trousers. I staggered backwards, shielding my eyes away from the light but I couldn't look away, wondering what in the hell was happening even though what was going felt very familiar but I didn't know why. I stared transfixed. The energy eventually died away and a completely new man stood before me, wearing the Doctor's closes. I gaped at him.

"What the…" But I didn't finish as I was lost for words.

The man looked slightly surprised for a moment before turning to look at me. I froze as his beautiful brown eyes met mine.

"Hello! Okay – oo." The man gulped and I stared with fascination as he ran a tongue over his teeth, brow furrowed. "New teeth. That's weird." He changed the subject. "So, where was I? Oh that's right! Barcelona." He grinned, a very familiar grin at me, one that only _the Doctor_ would have but this couldn't be him. But deep inside, I knew it was but this stopped me from looking at him in compete shock, wondering what in the hell was going on.

**TBC...**

**The Tenth Doctor is in! Whoop! I'm so happy I finally got to my favorite Doctor, it's really amazing. Okay so Megan and Jack got left behind and they're both immortal now just to let you know, Charlene doesn't remember her life from the real world, including Megan, and she doesn't remember what happens in the rest of the episode. Why you ask? Well when Charlene looked into the Heart of the TARDIS those memories got erased. So yeah. So there's something that Jackie wants to tell Charlene. I wonder what it could be... well I know, you'll just have to wait and see. Next up is the Children In Need special, the one in 2005 before the Christmas Invasion episode! Now Charlene's reaction to the Doctor changing is different to the way Rose did so yay for that. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on CCW with the Children In Need Special! :D**


	25. Children In Need, 2005

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV…**_

I watched this new guy run around the TARDIS console, not saying anything. I didn't know what to say as I was still in shock about what just happened. There was no way this was the Doctor. But logically it was because I saw him transform before my very eyes but I wasn't thinking logically so that didn't cross my mind.

"October... 5006... on the way to Barcelona!" The new guy straightened up and grinned, as if he's extremely proud of what he's done. His face turned curious which I had to admit was an adorable look on him. "Now then... what do I look like?"

I was contemplating just grabbing a mirror and shoving it in his face to save time, but where would I get mirror? So I opened my mouth to say something but he interrupted me, holding a hand up in the air.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. _No._ Don't tell me."

I couldn't help but grin at what he did next. He _actually_ started looking over himself, seeing if he had all the necessities.

"Let's see… two legs, two arms, two hands…" He started twisting his wrists before he said, "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." His eyes flashed with panic, and he put his hands to his head, and his face turned relieved, the pain gone from his eyes. "HAIR! I'm not bald!" He said gleefully.

I stifled a giggle at how happy he sounded because of this fact. He even acted like the Doctor. But he couldn't be. My Doctor was tall, had big ears, not that much hair, and wore a leather jacket. Sure this new guy had my Doctor's clothes on but since I wasn't thinking logically at the moment so I told myself that this wasn't my Doctor even though all the signs pointed to it.

"Oh - Oh! Big hair!" I snapped out of my thoughts and watched him as he put his fingers to the side of his head, and felt the rough patch of hair that's there. "Sideburns - I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." He slapped his stomach, an odd look appearing on his face before he waved it off. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to it." Then he said with the air of someone making a discovery, "I … have … got … a mole. I can feel it."

I didn't feel scared of this new guy so I just stared at him oddly and calmly.

"Between my shoulder blades, there's a mole." He rotated his shoulders before beaming. "That's all right. I love the mole." He turned to me, grinning. "Go on then, tell me." He stood up straight in front of me where I stood (I had never left the spot I had been in when I saw my Doctor disappear before my very eyes), ready for assessment. "What do you think?"

I didn't say anything for a moment before I asked quietly, "Who are you?"

He looked crestfallen at the question, slightly surprised. He looked so sad that I wanted to hug him. Kind of regretting what I asked, I opened my mouth to say more but he interrupted me. Rude.

"I'm the Doctor."

I shook my head, taking a step back but not moving away completely. "But you can't be. There's no way. Where he is?" I questioned but he didn't answer and I put as much seriousness in my voice but I didn't raise it (I wasn't angry or freaking out which was weird considering what just happened) as I repeated my question, "Where is he?" I added another question to the mix, "And what have you done with him?"

"You saw me, I – I changed …" He indicated over his shoulder, the spot where he regenerated. "Right in front of you…"

"Yeah I know that," I said frustrated, running a hand through my hair. "But you can't be him, I know all logic points to it, but right now I'm not feeling logical so I'm sorry that I don't believe you, at all. All I saw was you appearing right where the Doctor was supposed to be. Like some kind of transport or something."

The Doctor … I mean, the new guy, didn't stop my speech. He looked to me lost for words. I walked up to him, close as I could, staring at his face, trying to figure out what was going on. If he was surprised by how close I was to him, he didn't let it show on his face.

"You're not fooling me whoever you are," I told him but there was no malice in my voice what so ever. Another thing that confused me.

In response, the new guy rocked on his heels as though he couldn't believe that he was hearing this coming out of my mouth.

"I mean, I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes…Gelth." For the first time a dark looked crossed my face but it wasn't directed to the guy but thinking about the Slitheen and I took a step back from the guy, letting out a gasp. Maybe that's why this scene felt familiar to me… "Oh my God," I sputtered. "Are you a Slitheen?" He raised his eyebrows at me. "Please don't tell me you're a Slitheen!"

"I am not a Slitheen," he told me calmly.

"Then who the hell are you?" I asked as my body relaxing somewhat.

"I'm the Doctor, Charlene, it's me," the guy said pleadingly and he leaned forward towards me. I stiffened because of this and hurt flashed in his eyes but I ignored it and I especially ignored how bad I felt about hurting the guy like this. "Honestly, it's me."

"But you can't be him," I whispered. Then confidently, "Prove it. Prove to me that you're the Doctor."

"Alright then…" The guy cleared his throat before saying, gazing in my eyes. "If I wasn't the Doctor, how could I remember this? Very first word I've ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar along with your sister. Surrounded by shop window dummies…oh…" He looked away from a moment and my heart pounded against my chest as he met my eyes again. "…Such a long time ago. I took your hand…" He stepped closer to me and slipped his hand in mine. Though the feel of his hand was different, it soothed me just like it always did when I held the Doctor's hand. "I said one word…just one word; I said … 'run.'"

He gazed into my eyes and I knew then and there that this was the Doctor, _my_ Doctor. The one I was in love with. My eyes filled with tears.

"Doctor," I whispered breathlessly and the Doctor grinned at me, sending my heart into flutters.

"Hello," he told me gently.

Not really thinking about it, I lifted my free hand to touch his face to make sure he was real. As soon as my hand was on his cheek, I let out a gasp and I grinned.

"It really is you!" I pulled him into a hug, laughing.

The Doctor laughed too and I felt his hand leave mine, but then I felt arms around my waist, returning the hug. I squeezed my eyes shut, tightening my arms around him, as I buried my face into the crook of his neck, reminding me of when we saw each other again when he saved me from the Dalek Fleet. I was so happy he was here in one piece...and this was defiantly my Doctor. There was no doubt in my mind about it anymore. He didn't die. He was still here and I wouldn't have it any other way.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Christmas Invasion...**

**I know that the Children In Need special is longer than this but to have Charlene's reaction different, it had to be short. But I can tell you that they still end up back to Charlene's home like it did in the actual thing and the same way too. I just didn't show it because I couldn't think of a way to get it to that point. So I hope that was okay. Anyway, please leave reviews! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	26. The Christmas Invasion, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"How the hell do you fly this thing?!" I screamed to myself as I tried to fly the TARDIS while it was bumping at every single turn.

The Doctor couldn't help as he was knocked out cold. After I broke the hug, the Doctor started acting weird and madder than he already was and ended up typing in the coordinates for my house during Christmas Eve to be exact. Don't ask me why it was specifically Christmas because I have no idea. He really wasn't in the right mind. Said something about the rengeration process going wrong.

I didn't really know to be honest, but I guessed he was talking about the whole changing his face thing, that's probably what it was called. I tried to stop him before he did something to hurt him, me, or even both of us but it was too late as the TARDIS was already out of control. But I ended up knocking him out anyway because I thought that maybe a good sleep might help him get control of himself again. So that left me to try and fly the TARDIS before it crash landed like the Doctor said it would.

It wasn't going too well though.

"I could use your help, TARDIS! Come on!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, my voice echoing throughout the console room, but that didn't work either. She was probably ignoring me. I groaned in annoyance before pressing as many buttons as I could on the console. I didn't press all that much when I noticed the lever that the Doctor used pulled down to start the TARDIS. Maybe if I did that, maybe the TARDIS would.

Even if it didn't, it couldn't help trying. I gripped the console as I made my way around to the lever. There was a loud bump and the TARDIS spun around, the bumping continuing. I literally screamed the whole way through as this happened but thankfully I didn't fall at all which was surprising because of how bumpy this ride once. I finally got to the lever and pulled it down as hard as I could. As soon as I did this, I felt the TARDIS skid and a minute later, there was a loud crash and I figured that I had finally landed.

I was surprised that it worked. I shook myself out of my surprise and ran over to the Doctor who was on the floor of the TARDIS and still knocked out cold. I winced. I felt bad having to do that to him. I didn't know I had that strong of a hit. Shaking my head, I picked up the Doctor, grabbing his arm and throwing it over my shoulder while my arm around went around his waist to pull him up. He slumped into my side, head on my shoulder. I grunted as I hoisted him up. For someone so thin, he was heavy to carry.

"Okay, love, let's get you out of here," I muttered to the Doctor even though he couldn't hear me as I headed towards the TARDIS doors. Since my arms were full, I had to kick open the door and was met with the sight of Rose, Mickey, and Jackie whose eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Charlene!" they cried. I don't think they noticed the fact that I was carrying someone, who was unknown to them. They wouldn't know it was the Doctor anymore because he changed his face. Damn…this was going to be hard to explain especially since I didn't really know much about this process.

I managed to step out of the TARDIS, keeping a firm grip without dropping the Doctor.

"Who is he?" Mickey asked being the first one to take notice to him. "Where's the Doctor?"

"This is him," I answered. "This is the Doctor."

A confused look crossed my mum's face. "What d'you mean, "that's the Doctor"? Doctor who?"

"I'll explain when we get home, but first can you help me? I don't think I can hold him much longer." It turned out I was right because when they started to head towards me to help, I accidently dropped him to the ground. We all winced when his head hit the ground. That was going to be a killer headache…but could Time Lords get headaches? Ah, whatever.

I picked up the Doctor again and with Rose and Mickey's help, we started the long walk back to the flats.

-0-

As soon as we got back to the flats, we put the Doctor in bed and tucked him up in the covers once we dressed him in a pair of stripped pajamas that Mum somehow had. Defiantly was going to question her about that later. As for me, I was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the Doctor worriedly. He hadn't woken up once even when I tried to shake him awake he wouldn't budge. Rose was sitting on the bed with me and both of us were waiting for Mum to come with a telescope so I could check the Doctor's hearts and hopefully both of them were both working.

"Is this really the Doctor?" Rose asked me.

I kept my eyes on the Doctor as I replied, "Yeah, it is." I looked back at my sister and she was looking at me in disbelief. "You're going to have to trust me on this sis. This _is_ the Doctor.

She still looked like she didn't believe me but I ignored it as I looked back at the Doctor, watching his chest rise and fall, showing me that he was still breathing. But it didn't stop me from worrying. I couldn't help but to grab onto the Doctor's nearby hand, curling my fingers through his while my thumb rubbed the back of his hand, to show that I was here which hopefully he knew.

Finally, Mum came back in the room and handed me the stethoscope. "Here you go," she said and I took it from her. She sat down on the bed next to me while Rose sat on the bed but where she wouldn't be sitting on the Doctor's legs.

I started to put it in my ears but stopped when Mum spoke again.

"Tina the Cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it from her.

I gave her an absent nod to show that I heard her before starting to put the ear pieces of the stethoscope in my ear.

"Though I still say we should take him to the hospital."

I gave her an exasperated look. "Mum, like I told you before, we can't take him to a hospital. He's an alien as soon as they get his blood and find out about him, it wouldn't be good for him. He would be locked up or worse dissected and I'm not going to let that happen. So no we're not taking him to hospital."

She opened her mouth to say more but I stopped her.

"I mean it, Mum, no … can you please be quiet at least for a couple minutes?" I took her silence as a yes and looked at her thankfully. "Thank you." I turned back to the Doctor and I put the ear pieces in my ears before I checked each side of the Doctor's chest and I let out a sigh of relief at the sound of _both _of them beating. "Good, both of them are working."

"What d'you mean both?" Jackie and Rose asked at the same time, confused looks on their faces.

Oh right… they didn't know about the two hearts thing. "He has two hearts, that's what I mean by that."

Both didn't look like they believed me especially Mum.

"Oh, don't be stupid," she said in a contemptuous tone of voice.

"What, he does, don't believe me, check for yourself," I said, holding out the stethoscope towards Rose and Mum.

Rose was the one who took them. When she checked them, her eyes widened and her mouth dropped slightly.

"He does have two hearts."

"Told you." I stood up from the bed. "He's an alien, what did you expect?"

My sister shook her head. "Not that."

Before I headed to the door, I squeezed the Doctor's hand and brushed away the hair that was on his forehead. I smiled to myself and I couldn't help but lean down and kiss him on the forehead.

"Wake up soon," I whispered before I pulled away and headed to the door with Rose behind me while Mum stayed on the bed, looking at the Doctor.

"Anything else he got two of?" she asked.

I turned back to her and told her sternly, "Leave him alone and let him sleep."

With that, I walked out of the bedroom with Rose behind me. I went into the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, wanting to find something to drink. Luckily Mum had some Pop in there and I pulled out a Mountain Dew, opening it quickly. I took a sip as I heard Mum's voice from behind me.

"How can he go changing his face?" she asked.

I closed the fridge door before I turned around and leaned against the now closed fridge.

"I don't really know," I admitted. "He told me that he was dying. So to save himself, he had to change his body. Every single cell. Called it rengeration." I then added, "And it's just a different face. He's still the same person."

"How do you know?"

"I know. In here." I touched my heart to show them what I meant. "I'm listening to my heart and it says that it's him. He's the Doctor. My Doctor. Always will be. Even if he has a different face." I decided to change the subject. "So, Mum, where did you get a pair of men's pajamas?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too," Rose said.

I gave her a confused look. "Wouldn't you know? I mean, you're here more than I am."

"I got a new job." She shrugged her shoulders. "It keeps me very busy. I'm not at home as much anymore. Thankfully since it was Christmas, they decided to give me the day off."

I looked at Mum for conformation and she nodded before she answered my question,

"Howard's been staying over."

Rose gaped at her. "What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so. First of all, he starts delivering to the door, and I thought, 'that's a bit odd.' Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges—"

By this time, I got distracted by the sound of the TV, hearing a very familiar voice.

"Is that Harriet Jones?"! I said surprised as I left the kitchen and went into the living room with my Pop still in hand.

"Nevermind me."

I barely heard my mum say as I stared at the TV. "Where is she on the telly?" I asked, looking over at my mum and sister.

"She's the Prime Minister now," Rose answered and Mum added,

"I'm eighteen quid a week better off."

I laughed to myself as I remembered the Doctor, in his old form, telling me that she was going to be the Prime Minster when we stopped World War Three.

"They're calling it 'Brittan's Golden Age'," Mum continued with what she was saying. "Keep on saying "my Charlene met her."

"I did more than just that," I said with another laugh. "I stopped World War Three with her." I shook my head amused. "Harriet Jones…"

On the TV, a man was talking to her.

"Harriet Jones – what about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong. I completely disagree if you don't mind."

I grinned at her response.

"The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. Britain workmanship sailing up there among the stars…"

-0-

After some convincing from Rose and Mickey, I went with them to go Christmas shopping. I didn't really want to go. I wanted to stay with the Doctor so I could be there when he woke up but I did need to get Christmas presents and the Doctor would still be there when I got back. So here I was walking down the street with Mickey and Rose, passing by various Christmas shoppers.

"So, er, what'd you need?" Mickey asked me when I told him and Rose that I didn't have any money to buy presents. "Twenty quid?"

I stared at the paper that he was holding out before I looked up at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Really, really sure?"

"Yeah."

"Positive?"

Mickey rolled his eyes at me exasperatedly. "Just take it," he told me, pushing the paper towards.

"Alright." I relented and I took it from him. "I'll pay you back."

"Just call it a Christmas present," Mickey told me with a laugh.

It was so weird that it was Christmas already. It meant that I have known the Doctor for almost a year. This year seemed to go really quickly but that was time travel for you.

"Geez, I'm just all out of synch," I said with a chuckle. "You just forget things like that when you're in the TARDIS. They seem to not exist anymore and you get sort of time less." I put my hands behind my back as we continued walking. "But I wouldn't change it for the world. I love traveling with the Doctor."

"Don't you think it's weird though, that he can change his face like that?" Rose asked.

"A little bit," I admitted. "But like I said, he's still the Doctor, no matter what he looks like." I thought about the Doctor lying there on the bed, wishing that I knew why he wouldn't wake up. And the horrible thought came to mind. What if he was dying again? The first time was painful enough, but I didn't know how I would take it if happened again. But I didn't voice it out loud because I didn't want to ruin my time with my sister and Mickey, knowing it would probably be a while until I saw them again.

"So, any ideas on what I should give Mum?" I asked Rose.

Rose laughed. "You never did know what to give us for Christmas," she teased.

"Oi!" I said loudly, sounding applauded at what she said even it was true. "It's Christmas Eve, you can't be mean to me. It's a rule." I pouted at my sister but she only laughed again, locking arms with me. I did the same thing to Mickey and we continued our walking.

I could hear my sister and boyfriend talking but I wasn't paying attention. I got this bad feeling in stomach as we passed the brass band of masked Santa's, who were playing, "Good Tiding of Comfort and Joy." I stopped walking causing Mickey and Rose to stop with me and I looked back at the Santa's, still having that bad feeling in stomach that something was going to happen.

"What's wrong?" Rose questioned with concern in her voice.

But before I could reply, the Santa's trumpets suddenly turned into flame throwers and they started shooting blue and red flames out and people started running around screaming.

"Get down!" I yelled over the loud screaming and we ducked behind a stall of one of the shops as the Santa's started blasting their guns around causing more commotion to occur.

It didn't take me long to realize who they were after us. "It's us!" I told Mickey and Rose. "They're after us!"

At that moment, the stall we were hiding behind got blasted away from the Santa's and we all screamed, me and Rose being the loudest.

Immediately we took off running as fast as we could but the Santa's continued blasting at us as they followed behind us. Getting to the street, we ran down it with Mickey exclaiming frantically,

"What's going on? What've we done? Why are they after us?"

At that moment, a taxi drove up and I pulled open the door, not even addressing the cab driver. "Get in!" I ushered Mickey and Rose into the car as quick as I could before climbing in myself. "Drive!" I shouted at the taxi driver who looked at me astonished causing me to shout even louder, "NOW!" He immediately drove off then I said to Mickey and Rose, "They're after the Doctor. I'm sure of it."

"We can't even go shopping with you," Mickey huffed. "We get attacked by a brass band."

"Welcome to my life!" I took out my phone and dialed Mum's phone.

"Who are you phoning?"

"Our Mum," I answered Rose, quickly putting the phone to my ear, but no one was picking it up. "Damn it Mum! Get off the phone!" I cried exasperatingly. I could hear police sirens in the background. No doubt trying to calm the situation down with the Santa's.

"Who were…those Santa things?"

"No idea but think about it – they were after us," I said to Mickey and Rose, putting my phone up when it was clear that Mum wasn't going to be picking up the phone. "What's important about us? Absolutely nothing. Except for the one thing we've got tucked up in bed. The Doctor."

"Why are they after him?"

I didn't have an answer for that so I kept silent.

-0-

Bursting through the flat in the living, there was Mum still on the phone.

"So, save us a chipolata…"

"Get off the phone!" I told her loudly.

"It's only Bev! She says hello." She held out the phone and I immediately took it.

"Yeah, hi, Bev, whatever it is its going to have to wait, bye," I said quickly before turning off the phone and I looked up at Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. "Right, it's not safe, we've got to get out of here – where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey suggested.

"That's only two streets away." My sister turned to Jackie. "What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno! Peak District!"

"Perfect." I nodded my head. "We'll go to cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What are you three babbling about?!" Jackie exclaimed, sounding really confused.

But I wasn't paying attention because I took notice to something. Something odd. There was a Christmas Tree that wasn't there before. One that was green and not white like it used to be. My stomach turned, knowing that something was defiantly wrong with that tree.

"Mum…" I said slowly. "Where did you get that tree? It's new. It wasn't there before."

She turned to look at it before she looked back at me. "I thought it was you and Rose!"

"How could it be us?" Rose questioned, giving our mum an odd look.

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"I think I would remember if I brought a Christmas tree," I said and my sister nodded in agreement.

A confused look crossed our mum's face. "If it wasn't you two, then who was it?"

We stared at the tree and the bad feeling came over me again so I grabbed onto Rose and Jackie's arm, pulling them both behind me.

The tree lit up and my eyes widened. I let out a groan.

"You have to be freaking kidding me!"

The tree started to spin slowly at first, and then it went fast like a lightning bolt. Jackie screamed. The song "Jiggle Bells" played as if Alan and the Chimp mucks were singing it.

Before we could even blink, the tree cut through the table and Mickey quickly went into action, grabbing a chair as he exclaimed to us,

"Go, go, go! Get out!"

I started to pull Rose and Jackie out of the way as we ran out of the room together. Mum and Rose broke away from my grip, running towards the front door while I ran to the Doctor's bedroom. Skidding to a stop at the front of the Doctor's bedroom, I called after them, "No! We can't leave the Doctor! We have to get him out of here!"

"What are you doing?!"

"I can't leave him by himself!" Then I repeated what I said before, but it was mostly to myself, "I need to get him out of here!"

I ran into the room, hearing Jackie and Rose call out Mickey's name, trying to get him to get away from the Christmas tree.

"Leave it! Get out! Get you!"

Finally getting Mickey, Jackie, and Rose into the Doctor's room, they slid a wardrobe in front of the door as I heard the sound of the Christmas tree slamming and breaking something while I bent down to the Doctor.

"Come on, Doctor! You have to wake up!" I cried desperately, trying to shake him awake but he didn't respond. Quickly thinking, I ran to the Doctor's old leather jacket and looked through the pockets to find the sonic while Rose, Jackie, and Mickey held the wardrobe against the door.

Hearing my mother cry out, I saw that the Christmas tree was trying to push its way through the door to get in here. Finally I found the sonic and I placed it in his hand, thinking that maybe he would wake up at the feeling of it being in his hand but that didn't work either.

The Christmas tree finally smashed through the wardrobe, and Mickey, Rose, and Jackie got thrown backwards. Jackie cowered against the wall, holding into Rose, screaming out, her voice getting squeaky with fear,

"I'm going to get killed a Christmas Tree!"

I was getting desperate here so I leaned down very close to the Doctor's ear. "Please get up, we need you, _I_ need you," I whispered and I drew back slightly.

As soon as I did, the Doctor very suddenly sat up, pointing the sonic at the tree and it exploded before our very eyes. He lowered the sonic.

"Remote control," he said. "But who's controlling it?" He got out of the bed, grabbing a nearby dressing gown and securing it out before he slipped his hand (the one that wasn't holding the sonic) in mine, tugging me along as he walked out of the room with Mickey, Rose, and Jackie right behind him. He was finally awake but he still didn't look so good. I probably woke him up sooner than he needed to be. I wanted to tug him back to bed so he could sleep more but there was no time for that. We had to figure out what was going on.

We stepped outside on the balcony and on the ground below; there stood three of the Santa's. I couldn't help but flinch at the sight of them, squeezing the Doctor's hand tightly but one brush on the back of my hand with the Doctor's thumb made me loosen my grip.

"That's them," Mickey said, pointing. "What are they?"

I shushed him when I saw the look on the Doctor's face as he raised the sonic at them threateningly. Instantly, they backed away, standing closer to each other then they teleported out of there in a blue light like they were never there in the first place.

Mickey found this amusing. "They've just gone! What kind of rubbish is that? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot Fish," The Doctor said to himself or to us. I wasn't sure.

"What?" I questioned as we all looked over at him.

"They were just Pilot Fish."

Before I could ask what they were, the Doctor coughed and threw himself against the wall with a painful look on his face. We hurriedly kneeled down in front of him. My face full of worry.

"What wrong?!" Rose asked instead of me because I knew what was wrong with him.

"You woke me up too soon." The Doctor panted out as I gripped his hand as tight as I could. His chest rose and fell heavily as he said, "I'm still regenerating. I'm bursting with energy." He breathed out and gold energy came out of his mouth but it wasn't long until it disappeared. It kind of reminded me of the nano-genes but not all that much. "You see? Pilot Fish could smell it. A million miles away. so they eliminate the defense – that's you lot –"

"That's why they were chasing after me, Rose, and Mickey, then," I muttered to myself but the Doctor heard me and his eyes flashed with something but I couldn't pinpoint what emotion, and his grip seemed to tighten on my hand but I pretended not to notice.

"And they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year—"All of a sudden, he lunged forward, groaning in pain. I _hated_ that sound.

"Oh! Oh! Oh!"

I forced myself not to roll my eyes at my mum.

"My head!" The Doctor moaned through gritted teeth and Jackie kneeled before him, holding him up. "I'm having a neutron implosion. I need—"

My mum interrupted him frantically, "What do you need?"

"I need—"

"Say, tell me, tell me –"

"I need—"

"Painkillers?"

"I need—"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I—" I could tell that it was taking a lot out of him to speak and I would have stopped my Mum, but once Jackie Tyler got started, there was no way of stopping her.

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh I dunno—Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need—"

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need—"

Jackie's voice rose as she began more hysteric, "Is it food? Something simple? Uh – a bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up," The Doctor finally managed to get in, still through gritted teeth.

I watched as my mum's lips pursed together. "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

I grinned to myself and I went to open my mouth to say 'I told you, it was the Doctor', but before I had a chance too, the Doctor lunged forward again was now against the opposite wall so we had to switch positions while Jackie made 'oo' sounds of sympathy.

The Doctor was panting again and he seemed to be growing weaker with every second. "We haven't got much time if there's Pilot Fish then—"Since he was feeling through the dressing gown, he pulled out apple from it, a confused look crossing his face. "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?"

"Oh, that's Howard, sorry," Jackie apologized sheepishly.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?"

"He gets hungry." Jackie shrugged.

Now he was looking down at the apple confusedly. "What, he gets hungry in his sleep?"

"Sometimes."

Suddenly he gave a shout of pain and he sunk to the floor, grimacing in pain. "Brain—collapsing—" The Doctor gripped my upper arms, holding them tightly, and he spoke but I could tell that it was becoming a huge effort to keep going. "P—the Pilot Fish. The Pilot Fish mean… that something—"

"Hey, shush," I soothed and his grip loosened on one of my arms enough where I could get my arm free so I could run a soothing hand through his hair. My touch seemed to calm him down but he was still in pain, it was clear in his eyes. Still running my hand through his hair, I told him gently. "Take deep breaths love." The endearment slipped out without me even realizing it.

The Doctor did as I asked and he was able to finish what he was saying, "Something's coming." And with that, he collapsed in my lap.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Christmas Invasion...**

**Part 2...**

**I hope you liked how I started off this episode. It took me a while to make it work where it would fit Charlene's reaction to his change that happened in the Children In Need special so I hope it worked out. Oh and with the Christmas specials, all of them will most likely be a three part just to let you know before hand. Oh I would love know what you think about Ten/Charlene's relationship so far. I quite like it ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part of the Christmas Invasion! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	27. The Christmas Invasion, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Back in the bedroom, I kneeled beside the Doctor on the bed, tucking him in. He was starting to sweat and though he was asleep, it wasn't a restful sleep. He kept on making noises in his sleep but it helped a little with me running my hand through his hair and using the flannel that mum gave me, but it wasn't enough. Every time I would hear him make those noises, my eyes would fill with tears but I managed to keep them from falling. I couldn't be weak right now, not with the Doctor like this. He was going to be okay and I had to believe that. I never doubted him before and never will. Feeling someone staring at me, I looked up and saw that Mickey and Rose standing at the open door. Mickey with a laptop in hand, no doubt going to search about Pilot Fish.

"I'll be there in a minute," I told them, earning a nod from both.

With that, they walked away to go to the living room. I went back to the Doctor, this time to check his hearts.

Unfortunately only one of them was beating. I sat the stethoscope on the side table that was next to bed and gave the Doctor's hand one final squeeze before making my way to the living room where Mickey (busy hooking up the computer, Jackie, and Rose were at.

"Any change?" Mum asked, handing me a cup of hot chocolate.

I shook my head. "He's worse. Only has one heart beating now." I sighed sadly, taking a sip of my hot chocolate as I sat down on the arm of the chair that Rose was sitting in.

My sister patted my shoulder in comfort and I gave her a small smile of thanks. Jackie sat down in a chair as well and we went to watch the telly which was still playing the news.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have re-established contact with the Guinevere One space probe. They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

"Yes, we are," said Llewellyn, live at a press conference. "We're – we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success."

"But it is true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall of the scope, but it –was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We – we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks." He left the scene and I frowned to myself. Those sounded more like excuses more than anything. But why would he make excuses? Something was up. But before I could think about it even more, I heard Mickey's voice.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish."

I went over there along with Rose while Jackie stayed seated where she was at.

"Scavenges, like the Doctor said," he continued once we were over there. "Harmless – they're tiny, but the point is, the little fish swim along the big fish."

"Do you mean like sharks?" Rose questioned.

He nodded. "Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them…and now we get that."

The animation of a shark on the screen snapped viciously.

"So, something is coming…" I frowned thoughtfully. "But who's coming? That's the question." I shook my head before asking Mickey, not noticing the fact that the TV had static slightly, "Do you know how close it's going to be until they come?"

"There's no way of telling," he answered and I sighed disappointed in his answer. "But the Pilot Fish don't swim very far from their daddy."

_'Well that's great'_ I thought to myself shaking my head internally.

"Very sort of rocks," Jackie suddenly said and I looked over at her to see she was looking at the TV.

I went to look and my face darkened. "Those aren't rocks." Even though the image was blurry, I knew that they weren't rocks.

"…coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning…"

The image became clearer and everyone except me jumped and gasped when the alien roared viciously at us. I didn't even flinch, used to aliens roaring. Even though I had no idea what sort of aliens these were. I had never seen them before.

"The face of an alien life form was transmitted live tonight on BBC One."

"On the 25th of December, the human race has been shown absolute proof that aliens exists," The American News stated, something I rolled my eyes at.

"These remarkable images have been relayed right across the world."

I quickly went back over to Mickey. "Can you try to access the military?" I questioned.

"Yeah of course."

"Good, get to it," I commanded surprising my sister's boyfriend.

"Why do you need him to do that?" Rose asked confused.

"Because I think they know something about these aliens, you really can't trust the military to tell the truth about something that's not supposed to exist," I answered quickly but not so quickly where they couldn't understand what I was saying.

And by the time I finished, Mickey had hacked into the military.

"They're tracking a spaceship," he said and I smiled to myself, smugly.

"See told you."

Rose shook her head amused. "Looks like the Doctor's big head is rubbing off on you."

I smacked her lightly on the shoulder with a fake applauded expression. "I resent that." I huffed, crossing my arms over my chest, but I gave my sister a wink to show I wasn't really angry. I turned back to look at Mickey. "Okay, so where is the spaceship headed?"

"It's coming this way."

I leaned back, still with my arms crossed. "Any idea on who they're coming for?"

"I thought we had that figured out already," Rose said confused. "They're after the Doctor, right?"

"Maybe it's coming for all of us," Mickey suggested.

I beamed at him, patting him on the shoulder. "Good job, Mick," I complimented earning a grin from my sister's boyfriend. "I was thinking the _exact_ same thing." It didn't make sense that they were causing all this trouble just for the Doctor.

Looking back at the computer screen, four of the aliens were on it and they began to speak in an alien language. I froze because usually the TARDIS translates the alien's language in English. Something was wrong, very wrong…

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey asked, looking over at me, snapping out of my thoughts.

I shook my head. "No I haven't." I ran a hand through my hair, feeling tired all of the sudden, and I voiced my thought out loud about the TARDIS, "I don't understand what they're say," I started out in a whisper. "The TARDIS translates every single alien language inside my head, all the time."

"So, why isn't it doing it now?"

"I think it's because of the Doctor," I said, still in a quiet voice. "Like he's part of the TARDIS, and he's broken…"

I stood up quickly when I felt tears filling my eyes. "Excuse me," I muttered before making it out of the living room and to the Doctor's room but I stayed out of the room and looked at the Doctor who was still making noises in his sleep and breathing heavily.

"Oh, Doctor," I said sadly, leaning my head against the door facing as I wiped away the tears that I had fallen down my cheeks.

-0-

"Charlene!"

My name being called made me wake up from I was lying down next to the Doctor in the bed, curled up at his side. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I sat up in the bed and looked to see who had called my name. It turned out to be Rose and she looked worried.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Something's going on."

I quickly got out of the bed and followed Rose outside on the balcony just as I took notice to Sandra who was pursing her son and he was glowing blue.

"Sandra?" I questioned and she turned to me, her eyes full of worry.

"He's not listening to me! He's just walking, he won't stop walking!" She stared after her son. "There's this sort of light thing…" She began chasing after him again. "Jason? Stop it!"

I stepped outside with Mickey and Rose right behind me. We walked over to the balcony, looking over it. I gasped, hand on my mouth, at the sight of all these people standing there below, all surrounded by the same blue light.

_What was going on?_ I thought but I decided not to think about it but I did do the one the thing that the Doctor would do if he was here…follow and investigate!

"You guys stay here," I told my sister and Mickey, turning towards me. "Keep an eye on the Doctor."

"No, we're coming with you," they told me at the same time.

"No, you're staying here. I mean it…" My face softened. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

"We're coming weather you like it or not," Rose said stubbornly, sounding exactly like Mum which made me smile.

"Alright fine. But stay close and don't wander off." I smacked my hands over my mouth at those words especially the 'don't wander off' part. Damn, the Doctor _was_ rubbing off on me and I think that was a good thing…hopefully.

They nodded in agreement and with that, we took off to see what was going on. It wasn't that longer until we found ourselves standing on the edge of the roof along with all the people that were clearly hypnotized. I knew that it had something to do with those aliens. It was pretty obvious if you asked me, but why would they be doing it? It still made no sense.

"What do we do?" Rose asked quietly.

"I can tell what we're _not_ going to do, stand here and do _nothing_," I said seriously. I didn't care if the Doctor was out of it. It wasn't going to stop me from trying to save the Earth. That's what the Doctor taught me. I had to take a stand and if I didn't then who would.

That thought in my mind, I ran back to the flats with Rose and Mickey behind me.

-0-

I ran into the Doctor's bedroom and found that Mum was lying there by his side. Before she could say anything, I ran to the other side of the bed and threw the duvet covers off of the Doctor.

"Where are you doing?" Jackie asked startled.

"I'm taking the Doctor with me into the TARDIS, but you guys are going to stay here where it safe," I said to Rose, Mickey, and Jackie as I managed to put the dressing gown on the Doctor.

"What are you planning to do?" Rose demanded. "You can't do this by yourself."

"Well, I got to try, it's what the Doctor would do if he was here," I said as I managed to pick up and get the Doctor out of bed off without dropping, getting him in the same position as last time when I carried him out of TARIS (his arm around my shoulders, my arm around his waist, and his head leaning back against my shoulders).

"Why can't we go with you?"

"Because it's safer here, that's why, but if I can't figure out what to, I'll come back, okay?" I didn't wait for an answer as I headed out of the room.

I managed to get the Doctor down the stairs, and out of the flats and to the TARDIS without dropping him. But I had to lay him down on the ground so I could open the doors. Once that was gone, I picked up the Doctor and rested him on the floor before going over to the console quickly.

Again, I tried to fly the TARDIS, but like last time, I couldn't get it to even start which frustrated me. I was definitely going to ask the Doctor to teach me how to fly the TARDIS just in case something like this happened again.

I stayed in the TARDIS, still trying to get her to start when suddenly there was this loud crash coming from outside. I quickly glanced at the Doctor before I ran out of the TARDIS. Since I still had the TARDIS key with me (I kept it with me at all times), I locked the doors just in case. There was broken glass everywhere outside of the flats and I looked up at the sky to see that a huge spaceship was up there while everyone in their flats came outside to see what was going on. I didn't have to turn around to take notice to the fact that Rose, Mickey, and Mum came up behind me, looking up at the spaceship, open-mouthed, not used to see things like this like I was.

I stared at the ship for a couple minutes before running back to the flats. So much for my family being safe here…

-0-

"No chance you can fly this thing?" Mickey asked as we entered the TARDIS, the Doctor still lying down on the ground. I ended up taking everyone back to the TARDIS because of the spaceship. I had no other choice.

"Trust me I tried, but it's not working in my favor," I told him.

"But you did it before," Rose said.

"I know, but I guess it's been wiped out of my mind, like it's forbidden. Try that again, and I think the whole universe rips in half."

"Ah, better not then."

"Yep," I said, going over to the console again and sitting down on the pilot seat.

"So, what do we do now? Just sit here."

I sighed. "That's the only thing we can do," I admitted.

"What if the Doctor doesn't wake up and won't be able to help out?" Rose suddenly asked and I looked at her.

"He will."

"But what if he doesn't?" my sister pressed. "Then what?"

I didn't have to respond because Jackie had entered the TARDIS and came over to us after a few of the bags that she brought into the TARDIS. It had food in them but there was a lot more outside. I had told her we didn't have to have that much, but she insisted on getting all of it.

"Right, here we go," she said, holding onto a thermal flask. "Nice cup of tea."

"Mum, I don't think it's the right time to be drinking tea," I told her.

But she waved it off. "I'll get the rest of the food." She handed the flask to Mickey before leaving the TARDIS.

I looked down at the Doctor, still asleep. I was beginning to wonder if he would ever wake up. It seemed unlikely right now, but he had to wake up sometime.

"Tea, like we're having a picnic while the world comes to an end, very British," Mickey joked.

"Don't remind me." I sighed, rubbing my temples. It was a pain in the butt to be sitting here doing nothing to help out but at least I tried to do something, but it wasn't enough.

"How does this thing work?" My sister's boyfriend gestured to the TARDIS computer as he turned it to face him. "It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered." He pressed a few buttons but none of them worked and he looked at me, thinking I knew. "What do you do to it?"

"I don't know," I answered, going up to Mickey's side with my arms crossed. "I actually tried to figure out how to work it, but I couldn't. I guess I could try again." With that said, I pressed a few buttons as well, not knowing what was going to happen because of that.

But nothing happened except this beeping sound coming from the computer.

"Maybe it's a stress signal," Mickey pointed out.

"Maybe," I said to myself. It would make sense… Looking around, I finally took notice to the fact that Mum wasn't in here anymore. I frowned as I looked over at my sister and Mickey. "Where's Mum? Did she go outside?"

"I think so, she did say something about getting the rest of the food," Rose reminded me.

"Right." I nodded as I stood up. "Come on, we should go out there and help her before it starts raining."

My sister nodded in agreement and we headed to the TARDIS doors but stopped when we heard Mickey.

"Tell her anything from a tin is fine."

Rose turned to him amused. "Why don't you tell her yourself?"

"I'm not that brave." Mickey shrugged.

"You really shouldn't sell yourself short, Mickey," I told him. "You're braver than you think." I gave him a soft smile as he grinned at me.

I opened the TARDIS doors but as soon as I was outside, I knew something was wrong but before I could do anything, I felt myself being grabbed from behind and I screamed.

"Charlene!" Rose exclaimed after me in fright, getting grabbed herself.

"Let go of my sister!" I growled at the alien that had my sister as I struggled in the one that captured me's grip. Then I saw Mickey running out of the TARDIS and as I continued, I shouted, "CLOSE THE DOOR MICKEY!"

He did that but as soon as he did, he got captured as well. As much as I struggled, I couldn't myself free. Stupid freakin alien! I kicked and continued to scream until the alien slammed a thing to my mouth to shut me up and growled dangerously in my ear. I stopped struggling after this, knowing it was no use.

Getting to the main part of the ship, Harriet Jones and one other person was there and the alien, who I guessed was the leader, yelled with glee. Harriet Jones stumbled over to me as the alien that was holding me tossed me towards her.

"Charlene!" she cried, and caught me in her arms, and she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back. Though I wasn't frightened, she sure was because I felt her shake in my arms. "Charlene! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing." Then she whispered in my ear, "The Doctor…is he here?"

He was here but I didn't want to tell her that he was asleep on the job so I just told her, "No. We're all on our own." Her grip on me tightened at those words. She finally let go of me and the leader of the aliens pointed at me and addressed me angrily.

The black haired guy that was with Harriet spoke up, obviously translating what the alien was saying to me. "'The yellow girl. She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet.'"

"But she can't," Harriet Jones protested.

I didn't take my eyes off of the leader and said in what I hoped was a confident voice, "Yeah I can."

"Don't you dare," Rose warned me.

"I have to Rose. Someone has to be the Doctor and that person is going to be me," I said still in that confident voice.

Harriet took a hold of me. "They'll kill you."

I looked over at her. "Yeah, they could kill me, but that has _never_ stopped the Doctor and it's _not_ going to stop _me_ so stay back, Harriet Jones."

She backed down and stood back with everyone else while I took steps towards the Leader, straightening my back and putting a serious look on my face.

"Okay, this is how it's going to go, I am addressing the Sycorax and according to article fifteen of the Shadow Proclamation. I command, and I mean command you to leave this world with the authority of the Slitheen Parliament of Raxacoricofallapatorius and the Gelth Confederacy." Even as the leader started to stride towards, I kept on going with the serious and confident look still on my face. I had to show I wasn't afraid of them. "As sanctioned by the mighty Jagrafass and the Daleks." I raised my voice as I said, "Now I order you to leave this planet in peace before I _really_ get _pissed _off and put an end to _you_!"

There was stunned silence for at least a couple minutes until all of the Sycorax started laughing, the leader being the loudest.

"I'm not being funny!" I exclaimed annoyed. "I completely mean what I'm saying and if you don't believe me then you guys can **_fuck_** off!"

The laughter stopped and the Sycorax began speaking again, as if he didn't hear the last thing I said. I huffed to myself.

"'You are very funny'," The black haired guy stated, translating again.

The leader spoke even more loudly even though it sounded like growling at least to my ears. I wish the TARDIS would start working again but that wouldn't happen unless the Doctor got better. I sighed to myself as the translator continued,

"'And now you're going to die."

Harriet Jones lunched towards me. "Leave her alone."

I didn't have to look back to know that Rose and Mickey both did the same thing.

"Don't touch her!"

"Leave her alone!" But they got held back by these two other Sycorax. While they did this, I just stood there with a bored expression on my face as the leader continued speaking, circling around me. I forced back a yawn.

"Did you think you were clever with your stolen words?"

"Pretty much, yeah." I nodded with a cheeky grin.

But this was ignored as the leader raised his arms into the air, speaking passionately.

"We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness."

The leader hissed at me, getting spit in my face. I scowled as I wiped it off.

"Can you say it and not spray it, thank you," I muttered to myself, rolling my eyes.

"Next to you are but a wailing child. If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion…"

The leader continued, and it sounded like English and I stared at him in awe.

"Then your world with be gutted…"

"And your people enslaved."

"And your people enslaved." The translator looked up confused look on his face. "Hold on, that's English."

"He's talking English."

"You're talking English."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive tongue!" The Leader growled in English.

I smirked. "Hate to break it to you big boy, but you're speaking English, and…" I turned towards Harriet, Mickey, Rose, and the translator, not bothering hiding my grin. I didn't bother asking them if it was English because I knew it was so instead I said, "And if he's talking English…"

I would have finished if isn't wasn't for the Leader growling out,

"I speak only Sycorax!"

I waved at him dismissively. "Yeah, whatever." Since I wasn't looking, I didn't see the surprised look on the Leader's face. "So anyway back to what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted." I looked over my shoulder to give a glare to the Leader. "If he's talking English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working. Which means…" I looked at the TARDIS a wide grin spreading across my face and with that, the TARDIS doors swung open before revealing the Doctor, smiling in his stripy pajamas and dressing gown.

"Did you miss me?" he asked, still smiling which widened at the sight of me grinning at him.

Before I could even answer his question, the Leader roared in fury and lashed his whip at the Doctor, who simply caught the end of it and pulled it away from him before throwing it away like it was a piece of paper.

"You could have someone's eye out with that thing!" The Doctor fake scolded.

Again the Leader roared and tried to attack the Doctor, but he only stanched it off of me and snapped it over with his knee and he tossed the broken pieces on the floor.

"You can't get the staff. Now, you just wait. I'm busy."

The Leader stared at him incredulously as the Doctor pointed a finger at him warningly before he went over to Mickey with a grin that was so the Doctor.

"Mickey! Hello!" He turned around and looked at Harriet Jones. "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North! Blimey, it's like 'This Is Your Life'!" Then he turned to me beaming. "Tea! That's all I needed!" Then he leaned towards me with a playful smirk on his face and said as if he was sharing a secret with me, "I told you tea was better than coffee."

I giggled. "Oh shut up."

The Doctor leaned back, returning back to beaming, saying, "Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin. Just the thing for healing the synapses…" A serious look crossed his face and he lowered his voice towards me. "Now … first things first…be honest…how do I look?"

"Different," I answered.

"Good different or bad different?"

I grinned. "Good different, _definitely _good."

He grinned back at me before turning serious again, "Am I … ginger?"

"No, sorry. You have brown hair."

The Doctor turned around from me and whined out, "Aww, I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." Then he turned to Rose, pointing at you, "And you Rose Tyler, tried to convince your sister that I wouldn't wake up and help out!"

My sister looked taken aback by that and the Doctor noticed.

"Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man, I am? Rude." He seemed to ponder this. "Rude and not ginger."

I laughed and at the sound of it, he turned back to me, grinning only to surprise me by sweeping me into a hug.

I didn't waste any time on returning the hug. "Nice to have you back, Doctor," I whispered in his ear.

The Doctor pulled back from the hug, still grinning, but still kept his arms around me. He opened his mouth to say more but was interrupted by Harriet Jones.

"I'm sorry – who is this?" she asked confused.

He broke the hug and turned to Harriet. "I'm the Doctor."

Her eyes immediately glanced to me and I nodded.

"He's the Doctor."

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is that just a title that's just passed on."

The Doctor walked towards her. "I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face – well new everything."

Harriet's eyebrows furrowed. "But you can't be."

"Harriet Jones. We were trapped in Downing Street, and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens…wasn't the war…it was the thought of your mother being on her own."

She gaped at him. "Oh, my God."

The Doctor bent down slightly towards. "Did you win the election?"

She smiled, looking rather pleased with herself. "Landslide majority."

"If I might interrupt!" The Leader growled.

We spun around, obviously having forgotten he was there.

"Yes! Sorry! Hello, big fella!" The Doctor said with a fixed grin on his face.

"Who exactly are you?"

"Well. That's the question."

"I demand to know who you are!"

The Doctor spread his arms out and imitated the Leader, "I DON'T KNOW!" As soon as that was that, he relaxed. "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I – I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested." He started to walk around, addressing everyone. "Am I funny? Am I sarcastic?" He looked at me. "Sexy?" He gave me a cheeky wink and I grinned back and I couldn't help but wink back at him and a small grin appeared for a couple minutes before continuing on, "Right old misery? Life and soul? Right-handed? Left-handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I certainly got a gob. And how am I going to react when I see this?" He pointed to this big red button that I just took notice to with an insane smile. "A great big threatening button." He ran up these stairs laughing. "A Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Not Be Pressed Under Any Circumstances? Am I right? Let me guess, it's some sort of control matrix?"

I got what he was saying instantly. He was talking about the people that were hypnotized.

"Hmm? Hold on, what's feeding it?" The Doctor bent down and pulled open a small door in order to access the controls underneath the button. "And what have we got here? Blood?" He dripped his finger into what he was talking and he _actually_ tasted.

I winced at the sight. "Did you have to do _that_?" I asked, grimacing in disgust.

But he didn't notice as he nodded his head to himself. "Yeah, defiantly. Blood. Human blood. A Positive. With a dash of iron." He waggled his tongue around at the taste and wiped his finger on his dressing gown (defiantly was going to wash that later). "Ahh. But that means…blood control—" He sounded positive delighted by this fact. "Blood control! Oh! I haven't seen blood control in years! You're controlling the A Positives!"

The Leader's grimace faltered slightly.

"Which leaves us with a great sticking problem. 'Cos…I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a Great Big Threatening Button Which Should Not Be Pressed… then I just wanna do this." He slammed the red button down hard.

"No!" Rose and Harriet shouted at the same time, but I didn't flinch because the Doctor wouldn't do something that _stupid_. At least not on purpose.

The translator (I really needed to get his name after this) gaped at the Doctor. "You killed them!"

"Oh please, he didn't kill them," I said, rolling my eyes. "Right Doctor?"

"What do you think, big fella? Are they dead?" The Doctor asked the Leader.

"We allow them to live."

"Allow? You've no choice!" The Doctor said. "I mean, that's all blood control is. Cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off of you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis – you can hypnotize someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis, you can't hypnotize them to death. Survival instinct's too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I could summon the armada and take this world by force."

"Well yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that. But why? Look at these people?" The Doctor gestured the humans causing me to wave at them innocently, putting a pout of my lips. He spoke passionately, "These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun. There is more to see that can ever be seen. More to do than—no hold…" He paused, getting that look on his face that he always got when he was thinking. "Sorry, that's 'The Lion King'. But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?"

"Or…" The Doctor grabbed a sword from one of the Sycorax, guarding us, and ran down the steps into the empty floor space in front of the TARDIS and raised it in the air. "I challenge you!"

The Leader and the other Sycorax burst out into laughter again.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The Leader came down the steps, unsheathing his sword. "You stand as the world's champion."

"Thank you," the Doctor said, starting to shrug off the dressing gown. "I have no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." After getting the dressing gown off of him, he tossed it to me and I caught it, looking at him worriedly, hoping he knew what he was doing. "So – you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

Clearly insulted, the Leader hissed at him and they both kneeled down with the end of their swords pressed against the ground.

"For the planet?" the Leader asked.

"For the planet."

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Final Part of the Christmas Invasion...**

**Was going to finish this episode in this part but I changed my mind. BUT it shouldn't be that much longer until the last part! Already have half of it done. I really love how I changed the episode to fit how Charlene reacted to the Doctor's regeneration, what did you guys think about it? I hope you love it as much as I did. Oh and fyi, in the last part of the episode, you finally learn that thing about Charlene that I've been keeping a secret so look forward to that. One other thing, whoever gets me up to 200 reviews with this chapter, will have the last part deticated to you so give me those reviews! Haha ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D Until next time on CCW! :D**


	28. The Christmas Invasion, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

With that, they stood up and faced each other, swords at the ready. They didn't waste any time in running towards each other, beginning the fight. It wasn't that long (more specifically a few seconds) until the Doctor was thrown aside and the Leader laughed which really pressed my buttons.

"Come on Doctor!" I shouted. "You can do it! I believe in you!"

At those words, the Doctor straightened up and the fight began again. The Leader swung his sword at the Doctor.

"Duck!"

He did as I said and the Leader missed him. "Oh, yeah, that helped. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks," The Doctor told me.

I grinned. "Any time."

He quickly grinned back before getting back into the fight. I watched them, silently cheering the Doctor on.

"Bit of fresh air?" The Doctor asked as he lead the flight upstairs. He hit a button and a door opened, leading to a platform on the outside of the spaceship.

They continued fighting as they headed outside with me, Rose, Mickey, Harriet Jones, the translator guy, and a few of the Sycorax following.

The Leader managed to catch the catch the Doctor slightly on the nose and I gasped.

"Doctor!" I would have ran out there but I was held back by Rose and I would have tried to get out of her grip if it wasn't for the Doctor stopping me by saying,

"Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

I relaxed in Rose's grip and she let go of me as the Doctor wiped his nose before he and the Leader charged at each other, their swords clashing together loudly. They both grimace at the effort, and the Doctor was knocked backwards to the ground. Taking this as his advantage the Leader slashed the Doctor's wrist and my mouth dropped, watching as his (the Doctor's hand) fall of the side of the cliff along with the sword. The Doctor sounded and looked stunned and annoyed as he said,

"You cut my hand off."

"YAH! Sycorax!" The Leader cried triumphantly.

The Doctor got to his feet. "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. 'Cos quite by chance…I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. I've got just enough of residual cellular energy… to do this." He held up the stump on his arm, and before our very eyes, it grew right back.

"Witchcraft," The Leader growled.

"Time Lord," The Doctor corrected with a smirk.

Quickly thinking, I grabbed one of the Sycorax swords out of it sheath. "Doctor! Heads up!" I shouted as I tossed the sword in the direction of the Doctor.

He turned and caught it just in time by the handle, giving me a wink, as he spun it around, turning towards the Leader. "Wanna know the best bit? This new hand…" His voice turned into a Texan accent as he exclaimed, "It's a fighting hand!"

He ran at the Leader, and the fight commenced once more. Their swords clashed for a few moments, then the Doctor jabbed him hard in the stomach and I cheered while everyone around winced. The Leader groaned in pain. The Doctor did it two more times causing the Leader to fall to the ground and he pointed the sword at the Leader's throat.

"I win," the Doctor said.

The Leader had a difficult time speaking. "Then kill me."

"I'll spare you're life if you'll take this champion's command: leave this planet and never return. What do you say?"

"Yes."

The Doctor raised his voice angrily, pressing the sword closer to the alien's neck, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear," The Leader said with labored breath.

"There we are then!" The Doctor's voice turned light and carefree. "Thanks for that! Cheers, big fella!" He jabbed the sword to the ground.

Harriet Jones started clapping and cheered, "Bravo!"

"Couldn't have said it better myself!" I said happily, rushing towards the Doctor. I clapped him on the shoulder, grinning up at him. "Bravo!"

"Yeah! Not bad for a man in his jim-jams!" The Doctor said cheerfully as I started to help him put on the dressing gown. He shrugged it on the rest of the way as he continued. "Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" He took out a Satsuma out of his pocket and I couldn't help but laugh heartily. "A Satsuma." He threw it up in the air and though he was supposed to catch it, I caught it instead earning a pout but I only winked at him and I got a laugh and a nudge in the side. "Ah, that friend of your mothers – he does like his stacks, doesn't he?"

"Defiantly, I think he might have an obsession," I said in a hush whisper as if it was a secret and for emphasis, I put a finger to my lips. The Doctor laughed.

"But doesn't that just sum up Christmas?" We began walking back to the door as I tossed the Satsuma back to the Doctor and he caught it, continuing on with his rant happily, "You go through all the presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?"

Suddenly there was roar and I didn't have to turn around to know it was the Leader. I kind of expected that was too easy. The Doctor seemed to know this too because he threw the Satsuma at a switch on the side of the ship and there was more screaming before it disappeared. Looking at the Doctor, the smile was gone from his face.

"No second changes. I'm that sort of man."

I couldn't help but grab the Doctor's hand and he curled our fingers together before brushing the back of my hand with his thumb. I hid a smile as we reentered the ship and he let go of my hand before addressing the remaining Sycorax.

"By the accident rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when you go back to the stars and tell others of this planet…when you tell them of its riches – it's people – it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this: It – Is – defended."

With that, we got teleported away along with the TARDIS and we materialized on a street.

"Where are we?" Rose asked.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey laughed and jumped up and down with glee.

The Doctor held his hand out as the spaceships engines started up. "Wait a minute…wait a minute…"

The ship took flight, back to the skies. The Doctor grinned, signaling that it was all over.

"Go on, my son! Oh yeah!" Mickey cheered gleefully.

Rose, with a laugh, jumped onto her boyfriend's back, while exclaiming, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

They both laughed happily, something I grinned at. As Rose ran at an unexpected translator, I turned to the Doctor and he turned to me. We stared at each other for a moment before we grinned and I threw myself at the Doctor, hugging him tightly. I closed my eyes tightly, letting out a content sigh before looking up at the Doctor, smiling and he smiled back at me. Without words, I was silently telling him how happy I was that he was here and of course, he seemed to understand, the sparkle in his eyes being the only hint I needed. The moment was broken by Harriet Jones and I broke the hug before giving his hand a squeeze and going over to Rose and Mickey to chat with them happily while the Doctor and Harriet had their moment.

It wasn't long until we heard Jackie's voice.

"Rose! Charlene!"

"Mum!" Rose exclaimed, running over to our mum.

I went by the Doctor just in time to hear him say,

"Oh! Talking of trouble…!"

I rolled my eyes amused and I ran the rest of the way to Mum, who had just come down the street. Rose and I hugged our mum.

"Oh, god! You did, Charlene! Oh!" Jackie exclaimed happily, hugging us tight.

I glanced over at the Doctor who was smiling and he met my eyes, and his smile widened.

"It wasn't just me, you did it too!" I told Jackie as I broke the hug and Mickey joined us. I nodded towards the Doctor. "It was the tea! It fixed his head!"

"That was all I needed – cup o' tea."

"I said so!"

I rolled my eyes, smiling. "We know Mum."

"Is it him though?" Jackie asked, looking at him. "Is it really the Doctor?" She took notice to Harriet Jones apparently because she exclaimed, "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you," The Doctor said in an affectionate tone, holding his arms out to Jackie, who threw her arms around him.

I laughed as me, Rose, and Mickey joined in on the hug, making a group hug.

"Aw…!" Jackie cooed as the hug broke. "Are you better?" She asked the Doctor.

"I am, yeah!" After that, we continued chatting happily together.

"You left me!" Jackie said to me.

"Sorry," I apologized. "I didn't mean to."

"Oh I know you didn't love. But I had all the food!"

"I told you, Mum, not to bring so much food," I said to Mum with fake exasperation in my voice. "But did you listen, no." Rose and Mickey laughed while Jackie pouted. I laughed along with my sister and her boyfriend while I smiling to myself, loving the moment that we were having. It was an amazing one and it was with all the people I loved. What more could you want?.

But of course, the happiness didn't last long…

We all jumped at the sound of a green beam shooting up loudly from the ground nearby. The same green light beamed up from four points, and the five points met in the middle before the energy shot up at the sky. Rose gasped.

"What is that? What's happening?"

I was in disbelief at what happened and I looked to Mum, who had a hand clasped against her mouth. By the look on the Doctor's face, he seemed to know what was going on and I just knew it was bad. He started to walk slowly towards Harriet Jones.

"That was murder," he told her angrily.

"That was defense," Harriet Jones said simply. "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were leaving," The Doctor reminded her, still angry.

"You said yourself, Doctor. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today – Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case – we had to defend ourselves."

The Doctor stared at her disdainfully while I glared at her. "Brittan's Golden Age."

"It comes with a price."

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run – as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming the human race!"

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf."

"Then I shouldn't have stopped you."

"What does that make you Doctor?" Harriet questioned. "Another alien threat?"

And without even thinking about it, I went up to her and smacked her hard on the face.

"Charlene!" Mum gasped.

Harriet Jones was just as shocked as my mum and everyone else as she looked at me, and I was breathing heavily.

"Don't you dare," I threatened through gritted teeth. "Don't you dare call him that, he is _not_ a alien threat and _never_ will be."

The Doctor touched my shoulder and I looked at him, letting out a deep breath and I took a step back, standing beside him where I was _always_ going to be. No matter what. The Doctor held my hand as he turned to Harriet Jones, a dark look re-crossing his face.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones. 'Cos I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your government with one single word."

Harriet was still nursing the cheek where I hit her at which was growing red as she replied, not taking his threat seriously.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're capable of that."

I rolled my eyes at that statement. She had no idea what the man I loved was capable of.

"No you're right. Not a single word." The Doctor looked down at her silently for a few seconds. "Just six."

"I don't think so."

"Six words."

"Stop it!" Harriet exclaimed angrily and they stared at each other, a battle of wills.

Finally the Doctor walked around her and approached the translator. He took off his earpiece and spoke to him quietly so Harriet couldn't hear him.

Couple minutes later, he walked away from the translator who looked rather confused and Harriet looked alarmed. He joined me, Rose, Mickey, and Jackie. He and I joined hands again. We seemed to be doing that a lot lately but I didn't mind at all. I rather liked holding his hand. We walked off down the street as we heard Harriet's voice, yelling after the Doctor,

"Doctor! Doctor, what did you – what was – what did he say?! What did you say, Doctor! Doctor?!"

But the Doctor ignored her and we did the same thing but I couldn't help but look back at her. She had a slightly calm look on her face now and she seemed to say something, very quietly. Feeling a squeeze on my hand, I looked at the Doctor and I smiled at him softly, squeezing his hand back. With that, we faced forward and headed back to the flat.

-0-

After getting back to the flat, the Doctor headed back to the TARDIS to change out of the pajamas so that left me with Mum, Rose, and Mickey, starting our Christmas dinner.

I was smiling the whole way through it. I was just happy to me here. I loved traveling with the Doctor, but it was great seeing the family again.

After Mickey carved the turkey, we started eating and it wasn't long until I heard the sound of the door, opening. I looked up and saw that it was the Doctor. I looked him over from head to toe and I grinned at him silently saying I loved his new look. He grinned back at me before joining us at the table, sitting beside me.

I screamed with laughter as the Christmas cracker I pulled with the Doctor banged. My laughter was loud and happy and the Doctor was grinning at me.

"You won!" I managed to say through my laughter.

Though he won, he still gave it me and I took with a grin. "Oh, that's yours…"

I giggled happily as I took the paper hat out of the cracker and it was a pink. I laughed.

"It's pink, I think it should be yours Mum," I teased earning a fake glare from Mum and I laughed at her.

"Pink! Lovely!"

I winked at the Doctor as I put the hat on and he smiled at me, a happy sparkle in his brown eyes. I took notice to something on the TV.

"Hey, look its Harriet Jones," I said, pointing at the TV.

We turned to look at the telly as the Doctor took out a pair of glasses from his pocket.

"Prime Minster, is it true that you are no longer fit to be in position?" asked the man on the TV, who was talking to Harriet, clearly it was an interview.

"No. Now can we talk about other things?"

The Doctor put on the glasses, going up to the TV and looking at it sternly.

"Is it true you're unfit for office?"

Harriet Jones was clearly getting frustrated. "Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And vote of no confidence…is completely unjustified."

The phone rang and Jackie went into the kitchen to answer it as I slid up to the Doctor's side.

"Are you going to resign?"

"On today of all days, I'm fine," Harriet told the man, clearly confused and still frustrated. "Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine."

I opened my mouth to say something, to put a smile back on the Doctor's face, but before I had a chance to, Jackie returned into the living room, saying,

"It's Beth. She says to go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked as the Doctor, who took off his glasses, and I to turn and look at them.

"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, swift!"

We got up out of our seats and headed outside. As soon as we got there, it looked like it was snowing and there was other people looking outside, laughing in delight. Looking up at the sky, it looked like there were meteors in the sky. The Doctor and I stood beside each other, Jackie, Rose, and Mickey a short way behind us.

"It's beautiful," I said in amazement, unable to help myself by appreciating the beauty of this night. "What are they, meteors?" I looked over at the Doctor.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere," The Doctor answered solemnly. "This isn't snow, its ash."

"Oh," I said to myself, still looking up at the sky. "I guess it's not so beautiful then." I sighed, feeling sad myself now. It was sad that those aliens died. They didn't deserve it at all because like the Doctor said they were leaving. I snapped out of my thoughts when the Doctor spoke again.

"This is a brand new Earth. No denying the existence of aliens now – everyone saw it. Everything's new."

He looked down at me and I looked up, meeting his eyes. But then I avoided them as I thought came to mind. What if the Doctor didn't _want_ me to travel with him anymore because he was different?

"So…um, what about you? What are you going to do next?" I asked, still avoiding his eyes, playing with my sleeves.

"Well…back to the TARDIS… same old life."

I finally met his eyes again. "On – on your own?" My voice was tentative, slightly nervous as I asked this.

"Why, don't you want to come?" It was the Doctor's turn to ask a question. He sounded nervous as well which surprised me because he was never nervous.

"Yeah, of course I do!"

"Do you, though?"

I couldn't believe that he was asking me that. "Yeah I do…why do I think I wouldn't?"

"I just thought…'cos I changed…"

I couldn't help but laugh because we were both worried about the same thing. The Doctor looked surprised that I laughed so I had to explain.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing…" I bit my bottom lip, looking at him. "I thought that…'cos you changed…you might not want me anymore."

"Oh, I'd love you to come!" The Doctor said happily and sincerely.

I beamed at me. "Okay!" We both laughed, smiling happily at each other.

"You're never gonna stay, are you sis?" Rose asked, looking at the ground.

We looked at her and she met our eyes.

"There's still so much out there, so much to see…I got to."

Rose understood and she should have, I told her before that I was going to continue traveling with the Doctor…forever, well as long as I could. I was only human. I couldn't stay alive forever… I snapped out of it, not wanting to think about that right now.

"Well, I recon you're mad, the pair of you," Jackie said with her arms crossed. "It's like you go looking for trouble."

"Well, we live for trouble," I said jokingly.

The Doctor chuckled at what I said before going over to Jackie, putting a arm around her shoulder, looking up at the sky. "Trouble's jus the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie. It's all brand new to me."

I couldn't help but smile.

"All those planets…creatures and horizons…I haven't seen them yet. Not with these eyes." The Doctor went back over to my side and he looked down at me. "And it is going to be…fantastic."

My smile turned into a grin at the use of his old catch phase and he grinned back at me as he held his hand out, the one that cut off. I didn't waste anything on grabbing a hold of his hand and he entwined our fingers together, thumb once again brushing the back of my hand. I stepped closer to him and used my free hand to brush the snow off his shoulder.

"So… where're we gonna go first?" I asked excitedly.

"Um…that way." The Doctor pointed deliberately at a point in the night sky. "No, hold on…that way." He moved his finger a smidgen to the right of his first point and I followed him.

"That way?" I felt the Doctor look at me, but I didn't know what the expression was since I wasn't looking at him.

"Hmm."

I nodded, grinning to myself. "Yeah, that way." I met his eyes and we smiled at each other for a few seconds before we gazed up at the night sky, hand-in-hand.

-0-

The Doctor and I decided on leaving tomorrow morning so I stayed the night with my family (Mickey had gone home). I tried to convince the Doctor that he could stay in the spare bedroom but of course, he didn't and told me he would be working on the TARDIS, getting it ready for tomorrow.

Now I was in bed, trying to go to sleep, but I couldn't do it and I didn't know why. But something was telling me to get up like something was going to happen when I did. Deciding on following that feeling, I left my room and went into the living room and I was surprised to find that Jackie and Rose were there. They seemed to be talking about something really serious and Rose, I noticed, had tears in her eyes.

I cleared my throat and they jumped and looked up to see me standing there. Rose quickly wiped away her tears and I looked at her concerned before I looked at Mum who looked nervous and she had tears in her eyes too.

"What's going on?" I asked quickly going over to Rose and Jackie, sitting beside Rose on the couch where she and Mum were sitting at. I repeated my question, "What's going on?"

There was silence for a couple minutes until Jackie took a deep breath, looking back at me.

"You know how I said that I needed to tell you something?"

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"I think this would be a good time to tell you…" She took something out of her pocket and handed it to me.

I looked down at it, feeling as if I had seen this before. It was a pocket watch and it had strange writing on the front of it. Like it was some sort of language. A confused look crossed my face, wondering why she was giving me this. I voiced my question out loud.

"Why are you giving me this?"

"Because this was found by you when I found you as a baby…"

"What are you…?" I trailed off and tears filled Jackie's eyes again.

"Your adopted Charlene," she finally told me causing my mouth to drop open in shock.

"W-what?" I sputtered out. I couldn't believe this. I was adopted… Now that my shock was over, I felt angry. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was going to tell you, really I was, but I couldn't… your still my daughter, Charlene! Nothing will change that…at that..."

"Did you know about this?" I asked Rose, turning to her. She didn't say anything and I said louder, "Did you know about this?!"

She didn't meet my eyes. "I just found out a couple weeks ago," she admitted.

"And you think to tell me!"

Rose shook her head. "Mum, told me not to tell you. She wanted to tell you herself."

I shook my head in disbelief and went to say more to my sister but Jackie spoke up again.

"I'm sorry Char, I should have told you sooner," she admitted. "I know you might not forgive me but please know that I love you. I raised you as my own and you're as much as my daughter as Rose."

"Who are my real parents?"

Jackie shook her head. "I don't know," she said. "You were abandoned in a trash can outside of the flats. Pete, your father, was still alive when we found you and Rose wasn't born yet but she was close to coming and we decided to take you in. It didn't take all that much convincing; I just knew that I had to take you. I didn't know what it was, but I was glad that I did. This pocket watch—"She nodded to the thing in my hand. "Was found right beside you and it doesn't open. I think it might be broken." I hadn't said anything throughout her speech and she asked me tentatively, "Charlene?"

"I'm sorry, I just can't – deal with this right now." I ran a hand through my hair, tears filling my eyes. I couldn't believe it but I knew that it was true. My grip on the pocket watch tightened and I stood up, leaving the living room, ignoring Jackie and Rose calling my name.

As soon as I got to my bedroom, I threw myself on the bed and buried my face into my pillow, tears falling down my cheeks making the pillow wet. I ended up crying myself to sleep and I kept a firm grip on the pocket watch, not letting go of it once.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**New Earth, Part 1...**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MY 200TH REVIEWER AND ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS, DREAMONALINA! THANK YOU SO MUCH GIRL! LOVE YOU! :D **


	29. New Earth, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

I woke up really early so I could pack up. I was ready to get out of here. After remembering what happened last night and seeing the pocket watch still in my hand, I felt so angry. I had never felt _this_ angry before and I hated it especially since this anger was directed towards my sister and mother. Not my sister and mother I had to remind myself. They _weren't_. I finally got all my stuff packed, everything that I needed to stay in the TARDIS. I think I might too much but I didn't care at the moment.

I lugged the backpack on my back as I left my bedroom and headed in the direction of the kitchen. Once there, I looked at the clock on the stove. It was eight o'clock in the morning. Hopefully the Doctor got the TARDIS so we could leave as soon as possible. Though I was mad, I decided on leaving a small note, telling Jackie and Rose that I had left and that I would see them soon. I even left the pocket watch, sitting on top of the note, but at the least minute I decided to bring it (and it didn't help that the feeling that I had to take it came over me). Slipping it in my pocket, I left the flats and went to where the TARDIS. I was surprised to find that Mickey was standing out there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I came up to him.

"Rose told me about what happened."

My face went dark at the mention of Rose, still mad at her for keeping the adoption a secret.

"Did you know about it?" I questioned in a demanding tone. "Did you lie to me too?"

"No, she just told me about last night." Mickey placed a hand on my shoulder and I almost flinched at the touch. He looked at me sympathetically. "I'm sorry Charlene."

"Yeah." I sniffed, rubbing my nose. "I just can't believe they've been lying to me…why would they do that?"

"They were just trying to protect you Char, especially Jackie," he told me. "Don't stay mad at them, they're the only family you got."

"Yeah…" I changed the subject, not wanting to talk about Rose and Jackie anymore. "I should get going. The Doctor's waiting."

He nodded. "Okay." He gave me a hug and I hugged him back immediately. He pulled back and told me, "If you need anything, you can call me, okay?"

"Okay." I nodded, giving him a watery smile as tears filled my eyes. "Same goes for you Mick."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading towards the TARDIS doors. I looked over at him one last time and smiled for the first time this morning. Surprisingly this talk made me feel better at least a little bit. But it didn't change the fact that I was still mad at Rose and Jackie for keeping this adoption a secret from me.

Mickey smiled back at me and I went inside the TARDIS, closing the door behind me. I looked at the Doctor who was at the console. He hadn't noticed me yet and I shrugged off the backpack before tossing it over to the side. This caught the Doctor's attention and he looked at me, beaming, but then he suddenly frowned.

"Are you alright Charlene?" he asked.

I internally froze the question and I hoped that it didn't show on the outside. I quickly replied, "Yeah, of course, why do you ask?"

I forced a happy smile on my face. But I think the Doctor noticed that it was forced because his frown deepened but he didn't say anything, just stared at me, looking at every inch of my face. Nervousness filled my stomach and I gulped, wondering what he was thinking.

I decided to break the silence. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna put this in my room."

He stared at me for a couple more minutes and nodded. "Alright."

"Thank you," I said quietly and quickly. I left the control room with my backpack back on my back, feeling the Doctor's eyes on me.

Getting to my room, I opened the door and walked inside. It still looked the same as the last time I was here except for this book that was on this table beside my bed. Curiously I went over to it and looked at the front of the book. At first there was this language on it, but it was gone as I soon as I looked at it. If it had stayed longer, I would have noticed that the language was the same kind of language that was on the back of the pocket watch. I read the title and it said,

'TARDIS Driving Manuel.'

I knew that the TARDIS had something to do this and a grin filled my face, a real grin. I shook my head amused. That was the TARDIS for you.

"Thank you girl," I told the ship softly, and I got a 'hum' in response inside my head. This was the actually the first time the TARDIS responded to me and I couldn't help but wonder why she was doing it _now _of all times.

I decided to think more about it as I sat the TARDIS Manuel back on the table and I headed out of my room, a new spring in my step, feeling happier.

I got back to the control room and I beamed at the Doctor, skipping over to him.

"So, where are we going?" I asked, rocking back and forth on my heels as I leaned against the console, eyes sparkling.

The Doctor looked surprised at the feeling change but this went away quickly and he beamed back at me, pulling down the level with extra vigor as he told me,

"Further than we've ever gone before." He grinned and I grinned back, unable to help it. I helped him with the controls, him telling me what to do.

Finally the TARDIS came to a stop and the Doctor gestured towards the TARDIS doors with a grin.

"Would you like to do the honors, Charlene Tyler?" he asked.

I bit my tongue on correcting him on the name so I just nodded excitedly. I went over to the doors and threw them open before stepping outside with the Doctor right behind me. I looked around in amazement, my mouth dropping. We were standing on a stretch of grass and it was windy. I was glad that I decided on pulling my hair up instead of down. Before I could ask where and we were, the Doctor spoke up.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three…we're in the galaxy M87, and this is…this is New Earth."

I followed the Doctor's gaze to this beautiful futuristic city, with flying vehicles zooming to and fro.

"Wow – that's – that's –"I couldn't find a word to describe how beautiful this was and I ended up laughing in wonder, continuing to look around.

The Doctor nodded, grinning at my laughter. "Not bad. Not bad at all!"

"This is just amazing. I'm never going to get used to this. Never! Different ground beneath my feet." I jumped up and down to show my excitement of being in this new place. "Different sky…different everything! But wait –"I sniffed the air. "What's that smell?"

In response the Doctor bent down and pulled up some grass, handing it over to me. "Apple grass."

"Apple grass, really?" I said, grinning, sniffing the grass. It smelt amazing. I loved the smell of apples much better than the smell of bananas but I loved that smell too.

"Yeah, yeah!"

"That's just beautiful." I gazed up at the Doctor, smiling at him softly. "I love this so much … traveling with you, I love it."

He gazed back down at me, smiling back just as softly. "Me too."

"You better," I scolded him teasingly, entwining our hands together.

The Doctor laughed, giving my hand a squeeze and brushing his thumb against the back of my hand. "Come on!"

I let out a squeal of happiness as he tugged me along and we dashed off. We found a good place to rest at and the Doctor shook off his coat, laying it down on the ground. I was the first one to rest on the coat and he was next to me a couple minutes later. We continued to hold hands as we talked, not knowing we were being watched.

"So, the year five billion – the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

I turned my head to look at him with a grin. "That was our first date."

He turned his head to face me, our faces close but not too close, and he grinned back at me. "We had chips."

"And they were the best chips I've ever tasted and I love chips!" I laughed, turning my head so I could be gazing up at the sky.

"So anyway, planet gone, all rocks and dust, but the human race lives on, spread across the stars. Soon as the Earth blows up – oh, yeah, they get all nostalgic – big revival movement…but find this place!" The Doctor let go of my hand so he could sit up and to get a better look at the view. I followed him, but kept my back on the coat, resting on my elbows so I could see him. "Same size as the Earth…same air…same orbit…lovely! Call goes out, the humans move in?"

"What's the city called? It kind of reminds me of New York."

"That's because it is. Weeeeell, technically it's New, New York."

I looked at him surprised. "You're kidding?"

"I'm not! It really is called The City of New, New York, or to get even more technical, it's the fiftieth New York since the original. So that makes it New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New, New York."

As he was saying this, I was smiling to myself. It was so weird how similar this Doctor was to the previous one, but he was so different too. But like I said, it was a good difference, not a bad one. The Doctor noticed me staring.

"What?" he asked.

"I was just thinking about different you are," I said softly, sitting up, bringing my knees to my chest.

"New New Doctor," The Doctor joked and I couldn't help but laugh. He joined in on my laughter, not noticing this metal spider that was watching us.

After we were done, I stood up, brushing my pants off. "Can we go and visit New, New York – so good they named it twice?"

The Doctor stood up and he said as he helped me in my jacket, something I smiled at, "Well – I thought we might go there." He got my jacket on and I smoothed it down as he nodded towards this large building in the distance, on the coast.

"Why? What is it?" I asked, now it was my turn to help him into his coat because of the wind. It seemed to pick up.

"Some sort of hospital," he replied as he pulled the rest of his coat on. "Green moon on the side – that's the universal symbol for hospitals."

"Hmm!"

"I got this." He pulled out the psychic paper. "A message on the psychic paper." He opened it up and I read the words scrawling on the paper out loud,

"Ward 26 – Please Come." I looked up at him. "So someone wants to see you, do you know who?"

The Doctor shrugged. "No idea. That's why we're here to find out." He put it back in his pocket.

"Well, let's go, shall we." I held out a hand, wiggling my fingers, with a grin.

He grinned back as he slipped his hand in mine and once again curled our fingers together and with that, we headed in the direction of the hospital, unaware of something following us.

-0-

I giggled as we walked through the hospital doors, "I can't believe your scared of hospitals!"

"I can't help it! I _just_ don't like hospitals – they give me the creeps!"

"But still, the big bad Doctor is afraid of hospitals, talk about weird," I teased earning an 'Oi' and a nudge in the side from him causing another giggle to escape me.

He opened his mouth to say more to me, but the sound of the PA coming on and sounding through the hospital interrupted him,

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cutting from the gardens are not permitted."

As we continued to walk, I looked around and commented, "I don't know what your afraid of, this hospital doesn't look bad. Pretty smart looking if you ask me."

"No shop. I like the little shop!"

"Besides that, I thought this far in the future, they would have cured everything and I literally mean everything."

"The human race moves on, but so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war." The Doctor walked in front of me and I faltered in my steps when a cat wearing a nurse's outfit walked by. I couldn't help but stare at her in amazement and slight fear as she nodded at me politely. The Doctor turned his head and noticed me staring.

"Now don't stare."

"How can I not? They're cats…cats in nurse outfit."

"Still don't stare … think what you look like to them, all…" He looked me up and down and I couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious.

"All what, Doctor?" I asked and I didn't miss the light teasing in my tone of voice as he met my eyes and he seemed to blush.

"All pink and yellow…" He changed the subject quickly before I could say anything, "That's where I'd put the shop!" He pointed over my shoulder. "Right there!"

I shook my head at him amused and I went back to looking around so I didn't notice the Doctor heading towards the lifts. But when I finally did notice, the doors were starting to shut. Not wanting to be left behind, I made a run for it, exclaiming,

"Hold on! Hold on!"

I didn't make it in time though. If I had run a couple minutes earlier, I would have.

"Oh, too late— I'm going up."

"Yeah, I can see that Doctor," I said sarcastically. "That's for stating the obvious."

"You're welcome," he told me, oblivious to my sarcasm as he always was.

I rolled my eyes. "It's all alright. There's another lift." I went to the other lift that was right by the first one and I pressed the button for it to open.

"Ward 26. And watch out for the disinfectant."

"The what?" I questioned when I couldn't hear the last thing he said. All I heard was 'Ward 26.'

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?!" Again I couldn't hear him.

"The di – oh, you'll find out."

He didn't say anything after that as the doors of the lift opened up and I stepped through, turning around.

"Ward 26. Thanks." I said and the doors closed and I felt the lift going down. Too bad I didn't know what was about to happen with a certain 'Last Human.'.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The last part of New Earth...**

**I know a really short part, but lets call this a introductory part, if that makes sense lol. Why do you think the TARDIS gave Charlene the driver's manuel for the TARDIS. Do you think maybe she knows? Mmm...maybe. Oh and I have to ask when would you like Charlene to open the pocket watch? I would love some ideas. Anyway, please tell me what you thought of the first part! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	30. New Earth, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Commence stage one – disinfectant." As soon as those words were said, green lights flashed on and I screamed, not in fright but in surprise, because I was soaked in disinfectant. This was probably what the Doctor was trying to tell me.

I huffed, wishing that I had heard what he said that way I could have been prepared. After getting over the surprise, I began to enjoy it, smiling the whole way and I could imagine the Doctor being the same way, but of course sooner than I as he already knew what was going to happen.

Soon that was over with and I got puffed with some white powder. I didn't know what it was but it felt disgusting against my skin.

Finally the blow dryer engaged and since it was so strong, my ponytail fell out and my hair was all over the place. I tried to tidy my hair as the blow dryer went on. The lift made a dinging sound, singling that I was down where I was supposed to be; at least I thought I was.

But when I stepped out the lift, still messing with my hair (which was quite neat if you asked me), and I found myself in a cellar, I knew that something was up and that I wasn't supposed to be here. I frowned to myself as I looked around. Suddenly I jumped at the sound of a new voice,

"The Human child is clean."

I looked up and saw a man with odd patterns on his skin standing some way down the corridor. Immediately, I felt something off of him.

"Uh, hello, I'm looking for Ward 26," I said awkwardly. "Do you know where that is? I think I might be in the wrong place."

But he didn't answer me and instead he said,

"This way, Charlene Tyler."

I froze at that before my eyes narrowed at the guy. "How the hell do you know my name?" I asked suspiciously, but after I asked, he scurried off. Still suspicious, I grabbed a metal rod and I followed him slowly, rod in a firm grip in my hands.

I emerged from the corridor into a room where an old tape was playing. I looked at the flickering image being projected onto the screen. It was a beautiful and fantastic party with everyone laughing, dancing, drinking champagne, and having a good time. It felt as if I was actually there and a smile appeared on my face as I watched this woman, being surrounded by a lot of people in fancy dress, get shown of the camera. There was something familiar about her but I couldn't think of who it was.

"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like! Ever! I'm bored with this drink." She handed it away to someone, waving him away with her other hand as soon as she did. "Anyway—"

A handsome man came up to her and she smiled a wide toothy smile.

"Oh hello Darling!" He leaned down and whispered something in her ear, earning a huge laugh from the woman and a playful pat on the chest. "Now don't! Stop it!"

Oh my God… I thought to myself, gaping at the woman, finally recognizing her. There was no way… Then out loud to myself, I said letting out a single gasp as I did so,

"Wait a minute…that's."

I spun around and there was Cassandra in all her skin glory, looking the same as she did when I first met her.

"Peek-a-boo!" she said.

I held up the metal rod defensively. "Don't you come near me, Cassandra. I have a metal rod and I'm not afraid to use it! You got me!" I held the rod even higher, hoping that I sounded serious. I really was serious. I could smack her with this thing as hard as I could if I wanted to. But she just rolled her eyes at me.

"What do you think I'm going to do to you?" If she could, she would probably be raising her eyebrows at me. "Flap you to death?"

"Maybe, you never know with you Cassandra, you could flap me into the next century if you could," I said. "And what about Gollum over there?" I nodded the odd patterned man. "I'm guessing he's your servant. Probably would kill me if you ordered him to."

"Oh…that's just Chip," Cassandra said in an off handed way. "He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress!" Chip told me.

"Like a said, he's your servant…he could kill me if you ordered him to," I repeated what I said, crossing my arms over my chest with the rod in hand.

She rolled her eyes again. "Oh, stop it. Being dramatic isn't very good looking on a lady."

"Who said I was a lady," I countered with a smirk.

Before she could comment on what I said, she was interrupted by herself, saying frantically to Chip, "Moisturise me. Moisturise me."

He immediately picked up a canister and squirted Cassandra with it, being ever the perfect servant. Now that was a _great_ relationship.

"He's not even a proper life form," Cassandra said after Chip was done. "He's a force-grown clone. I modeled him after my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

I shuddered at how she said 'physical'. "First of all, _ewwww_, and second of all, I hope that you mean something else than what I'm thinking about…" I stuck out my tongue in disgust for a moment before I changed the subject, "Anyway, how come you're still alive?"

"After you murdered me."

"Oh please." I rolled my eyes. "I didn't murder you. That was your own fault Cassandra and you know it."

"The brain of my mistress still survived," Chip spoke up again. He looked at the bitchy trampoline with disgustingly loving eyes that made me shudder again. "And her pretty blue eyes were salved from the bin."

Cassandra looked flattered.

"I guess you want me to applaud you know," I said, scoffing. "But what happened to your skin? I mean I saw it –"I laughed in disbelief, "You got ripped apart like a piece of bread, though, bread is less messy than a piece of skin bursting to bits."

She ignored me or at least she ignored the 'bread' part. "That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece of skin is the back."

I burst out laughing. "Oh…my … God … you're talking out of your—"I couldn't finish my sentence as I couldn't stop laughing. Well, that and because Cassandra cut me off in a irritated voice,

"Ask not."

"The mistress was lucky to survive," Chip said. "Chip secreted milady into the hospital."

"So, they don't know you're here?" I asked.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps milady. Soothes her. Strokes her…" He raised his hand to stroke her but I stopped him.

"You can stop right there, Chip, I seriously don't need to know that!" I shuddered for a third time that day.

Cassandra spoke up in a sad tone of voice, "But, I'm so alone, hidden down here…the last Human in existence."

I let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't tell me you're still going on about that Last Human thing." I shook my head and looked at Cassandra with my arms still crossed over my chest. "You're not the last human. They call this place New Earth."

"A vegetable planet," Cassandra said in disgust.

"And there's a million of Humans out there…_millions_ of them."

"Mutant stock."

"They evolved Cassandra," I told her. "They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still, stuck down here… you got yourself _pickled_ and _preserved_, and what _good_ did that do you?"

Cassandra changed the subject to the film that was still playing. "Oh, I remember that night." I turned my gaze back to the film as she continued, "Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became…" Her voice turned dark, "Such hard work."

I didn't know what to say so I kept silent.

"But I've not been idle, Charlene…tucked away, underneath this hospital – I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

That caught my attention, "What do you mean?"

"Oh…these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

I laughed as if she told me a hilarious joke. "You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you!" I took a few steps backwards but I found myself getting caught, getting binded with this blue light.

"Chip! Activate the psychograft!"

I struggled in the light as he skipped over to these controls. Normal people would be scared but all I felt was anger. "LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID PIECE OF SKIN!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping that maybe someone could hear me, still struggling but it wasn't working.

But no one listened to me as Chip pulled down this lever and bars of lights suddenly came down from the ceiling and surrounded me like I was an animal in a cage.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?!" I screeched, trying to kick my legs free but they were being held down as well and I couldn't move them at all.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello Blondie!"

"OI! MY NAME IS NOT BLONDIE!"

And that was the last thing I shouted out before a cloud of light jumped from Cassandra and into me and my vision turned dark.

It didn't take me that long to realize what had happened. Cassandra was in my body, doing whatever she liked. But that didn't stop me from trying to push my way out and get control of my body and to get myself free.

The first time I was able to do that, I found myself with my lips pressed against the Doctor's which was fantastic to say the least and I couldn't help but feel that I had to been in this place before. That I had kissed him before or he had kissed me. I didn't know why I had that feeling but it wouldn't go away.

Before I could tell the Doctor what was going on, Cassandra got control of my body once more. Something I screamed at her for. I hoped that the Doctor would figure it out something was up with me and get Cassandra out. And he did because I suddenly felt Cassandra leave my body and I held to catch myself to make sure that I didn't fall. It didn't help that my head hurt like hell.

"Oh, my head." I moaned, rubbing my temples. Then I looked around frantically, wondering what Cassandra was. "Where are you?" I demanded and I froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Oh, my. This is … different."

"You have got to be kidding me!" I said to myself loudly as I closed my eyes before I opened them again, looking at the Doctor but I knew that it wasn't. "Cassandra…" My voice sounded like a growl.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts! And hardly used…" I held back my laughter and horror as Cassandra started moving the Doctor's body around crazily. "Ah…ah! Two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

"Oh God!" I ran a hand down my face exasperated. I couldn't believe this was happening. "Cassandra…" I said lowly. "Get out of him!"

But she ignored me, running a hand down his body. "Ooh, he's slim. And a little bit foxy." He raised his eyebrows at me. "You thought so too."

I blushed but didn't deny it as he came over to me teasingly.

"You've been looking…you _love_ it."

I rolled my eyes with annoyance as I said, "Okay you really need to shut up and get the hell out of him right now!"

Before she had time to say anything, the zombie people suddenly burst through the doors making us both jump and Cassandra grabbed onto my arm,

"What do we do? What would he do?! The Doctor – what the hell would he do?!"

"He runs of course!" I grinned and I turned around only to find a ladder. "We need to go up!"

I went to go first but Cassandra pushed me to the side, exclaiming,

"Out of the way, Blondie!"

"Oi! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean you can push me around!" I said in a huff as I followed Cassandra up the ladder just as the zombies came even closer. "If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something!"

"Yap, yap, yap … God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city."

"Oh, come on! I don't have that many dirty thoughts my mind! Anyway, back to the point, we're gonna die if—"But I was cut off when I felt someone grab onto my ankle causing me to scream. "Get off!" I glared down at the cat that had a tight grip on my ankle. I never had problems with cats before, but I defiantly did now!

"All our good work! All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood – you have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra said dismissively, turning my glare to her, but I didn't have time to say anything because the cat spoke up again.

"Everywhere – disease! This is the Human World. Sickness!"

"I'm sorry I have to do this," I whispered to myself, and as hard as I could, I managed to shake off the cat's grip and I kept my eyes closed as I heard the scream of the cat, falling down and before I knew it, it was gone. Seeing the zombie people starting to move again, I cried to Cassandra, "Move!"

She whimpered and hastily started to climb the ladder again. The PA sounded,

"Maximum quarantine. Divert all shuttles."

We finally got up to the top of the ladder but we found that the lift doors were sealed shut. I groaned out loud.

"Get out the sonic screwdriver!" I yelled up to Cassandra before she could ask what the Doctor would do.

"This thing?" She took it out between his thumb and forefinger as she looked down at me with a wrinkled nose.

"Yes! That thing!"

"Well, I don't know how – that Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts."

"Then get out of the Doctor's body like you should have done a while ago and go back into me! The Doctor will open it!" She hesitated for a moment and I rolled my eyes annoyed, "Do it!"

"Hold on tight."

Then she was back into me and I was in the depths of my mind. But this only lasted for a couple minutes.

"No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Cassandra, get out of him!"

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses – he's so rude!"

"That's just the Doctor! He's always rude! Now get out of him! I don't know care if he screams at you until he's out of my breath, but get the fuck out of him Cassandra! And go into someone other than me if you don't want him screaming at you!" I was frustrated to say the least and it showed in my rant…least I thought it did.

Cassandra sounded disgusted and reluctant as she said, "Oh, I am so gonna regret this…" She jumped out of the Doctor's body and into a diseased woman's body who was down below me, "Oh, sweet Lord… I look disgusting."

The Doctor opened the lift doors and held out a hand towards me with a grin, "Nice to have to back."

"You too!" I grinned up at him as I reached for his hand but before I could grab his hand, I heard Cassandra's voice,

"No, you don't…"

And once more, I blacked out, getting stuck in the back of my mind.

-0-

I felt Cassandra leave me again for a third time and I lost my balance, tripping over my feet. I waited for the impact but it never came because I felt arms around my waist, lifting myself up.

"Oh! You all right?"

"Fine," I answered the Doctor with a small groan. He barely took his arms from around my waist before I lost my balance again and he had to catch me again. "Okay, never mind… not fine…" I mumbled to myself. I shook my head to get rid of the dizziness and I glanced up only to find myself staring right at the Doctor's, close to his face that I could see the freckles there. My breath caught in my throat at how pretty his eyes looked up close. I smiled at him, biting my bottom lip. "Hello!"

The Doctor smiled back at me, keeping his arms around my waist and my hands were still on his shoulders. "Hello. Welcome back."

I laughed. "It's good to be back." I opened my mouth to ask where Cassandra was, but before I could, I heard her voice,

"Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doddle."

The Doctor broke away from me and looked at Cassandra, a serious look on his face. "You can't stay in there. I'm sorry Cassandra, that's not fair. I can take you into the City, they can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic," she said in response. "Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat."

The Doctor and I glanced at each other, both of us not knowing what to think. But I couldn't help but giggle to myself at the look on his face. It was exasperated and it was just a hilarious look on him.

"But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so." Her eyes widened. "He's failing. I don't think he's going to last—"Before he could finish speaking, his legs gave away and the Doctor and I had to catch him.

"You all right?" The Doctor asked as I looked at him in concern.

"I'm fine." Cassandra paused for a moment and we both looked concerned for him. "I'm dying," she finally said. "But that's fine."

"I can take you to the City," The Doctor told her calmly.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore." She looked straight at the Doctor. "You're right, Doctor. It's time to die." I smiled sadly as she smiled sadly and she swallowed. "And that's good."

The Doctor and I shared a look with each other before we helped Cassandra to his feet.

"Come on," he said. "There's one last thing I can do." With that, we led Chip away.

-0-

The Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS doors with Chip behind us and I recognized the place immediately. It was the same place where that party on the tape that Cassandra showed me before she took control of my body and there she was, in proper human form, laughing and talking, being the life of the party. I smiled to myself at the sight of the smile on Chip's face as she watched herself and she turned towards the Doctor, looking at him gratefully.

"Thank you."

"Just go," The Doctor told him seriously. "And don't look back."

Before she took a step forward, I grabbed her arm and she looked at me. "Good luck Cassandra," I told her softly.

She smiled and nodded. The Doctor and I watched as he walked into the midst of the party, up to Cassandra.

"And if you'd actually seen them, they were shocked! But don't quote me on that. Oh, naughty. A bientot!" She walked away from the group she was talking to and Cassandra went up to herself.

"Excuse me … Lady Cassandra…" she started off but got cut off.

"I'm sorry, I don't need anything right now – I'm fine, thank you." She turned away and I shook my head amused. That sounded _actually_ like something Cassandra would say.

"No – I just wanted to say…you look beautiful."

"Well. That's very kind, you strange you little thing. Thank you very much."

"I mean it." Chip stepped closer to her and looked straight into her eyes and told her so sincerely that it brought tears to my eyes, "You look … so beautiful."

From the look on Cassandra's face, you could tell she was so touched. I realized something…

"This is what she meant by this being the last time someone told her she was beautiful," I breathed out, my eyes misty. I could feel the Doctor's eyes on me but I was too into the scene to notice.

"Thank you," she whispered.

Already having this feeling that something was going to happen, I consciously grabbed onto the Doctor's hand. I couldn't help it but he didn't pull his hand away, only curled his fingers through mine and his thumb pressed against the back of my hand in a soothing way. We watched as Chip kneeled over and Cassandra immediately held onto him with an alarmed look on her face.

"Oh, Lord. Are you alright? What is it? What's wrong? Someone get help!" She got down on her knees, cradling Chip in her arms. "Call for a medic or something, quickly!"

"Who is he?" A woman asked who was nearby when this happened.

"I don't know. He just came up to me. I don't even know his name. He just collapsed. I think he's dying. Someone do something!" Cassandra then mumbled soothingly as she rocked him back and forth. "I've got you Sweetheart…it's all right…"

I felt like crying as I squeezed onto the Doctor's hand as he looked on with a solemn look on his face.

"There you are…there you are, I've got you…it'll be all right. There, there, you poor little…"

We decided to leave as we didn't need to be there anymore so we slowly walked back to the TARDIS. The Doctor gave my hand a squeeze causing me to look at him. I squeezed his hand back before letting go of it to make my way back to the TARDIS.

-0-

A little while later, I was in my bedroom in the TARDIS, looking at the pocket watch with a thoughtful look on my face. I didn't know why but this pocket watch felt so familiar to me like I had held it once before, but I didn't know why. I even tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge, and I kept on trying but even then, it still wouldn't open it. Feeling a little frustrated with it, I put it back on the table next to my bed, onto of the TARDIS Driving Manuel book. My mobile was onto of the book too and I stared at it, biting my bottom lip, thinking that maybe I should call…

But I shook out of it. No… I told myself. I couldn't call them…not now. I was still mad at them for keeping my adoption a secret. I knew that eventually I would forgive them, but I needed time and hopefully they understood that I needed that time. With that thought in mind, I got into my bed and rested my head on my pillow.

"Goodnight TARDIS." I found myself mumbling as I fell to sleep. Because of this, I didn't hear her respond, **_'Goodnight Sariphnia…'_**

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Tooth and Claw, Part 1...**


	31. Tooth and Claw, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

"What do you think of this? Will it do?" I asked the Doctor, who was holding onto this CD, as I stepped back into the control room after leaving my bedroom, spinning around once so he could have a good look at what I was wearing. I had actually found this beautiful dress lying down on my bed when I woke up this morning. It was one of those dresses that looked like the women from the 1800s would wear. I knew the TARDIS had something to do with it, but I didn't know why. I wasn't that big on dresses so I picked something else.

"In the late 1970s? You'd be better off in a bin bag."

I faked gasped. "That's so mean of you to say! I'll actually look good in a bin bag. _Hot _even." I dramatically flipped my hair over my shoulder and the Doctor shook his head at me amused and I couldn't help but grin at him. "So is that where we're going…the 1970s?" I asked, rocking on my heels with the grin still on my face, though it turned into a more excited grin at the thought of going back to that time period. A lot of interesting things happened in that decade.

"Oh yes! But hold on, listen to this." The Doctor bunged the CD in the player and 'Hit Me with Your Rhythm Stick' by Ian Dury and the Blockheads blared out

I laughed. "Good choice, Doctor!"

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads," The Doctor said cheerfully as he wandered around the console. "Number One in 1979."

"Wow, the Doctor is a punk? Who would have thought?" I teased.

The Doctor sang along to the music, "It's good to be a lunatic—"

"That's defiantly what you are! A punk. A big Punk with a bit of Rockabillly thrown in!"

"Would you like to see him?"

"Do you mean in concert?" I asked excitedly.

"What else is the TARDIS for?"

I laughed as we started to do a funky little dance around the console (it reminded me a little bit of the dance we shared when we met Jack), "Yeah! That's true, you can take me anywhere in your _magnificent_ and _beautiful _ship!"

"Yeah, of course! I can take you to the battle of the Trafalgar…the first anti-gravity Olympics…Caesar crossing the Rubicon…or…Ian Dury at the Top Rank, Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979. What do you say?"

"Sheffield it is!" Then I added, still in a cheerful voice, "But let's save the other things for later, yeah?"

The Doctor nodded with a grin, "Hold on tight!" He pulled a lever and we both lunged forward as the TARDIS shuddered and spun through the Vortex. All the while he wacked the console with a hammer to the beat of the music that was still blaring loudly.

"Stop!" I yelled while grinning over at the Doctor.

Finally the movement stopped and the Doctor and I fell to the floor, laughing our heads off.

"I'll never get used to that!" I managed to say through my laughter.

"Yeah, yeah!" The Doctor stood up, grinning. "1979. Hell of a year!" He pulled me to my feet and we kept our hands fused together as we bounded towards the doors. He grabbed his jacket as he continued on, still grinning, "China invades Vietnam…the Muppet movie! Love that film. Margret Thatcher… urgh…" He made a face and I laughed. "Skylab falls to Earth…with a little help from me." The familiar smug look crossed his face at that.

"Of course." I rolled my eyes amused. "Such a big head. Too bad you don't have the ears anymore to fit your big head." Oddly, I felt as if someone had said almost the same thing as I did, but that wasn't possible.

"Oi!" The Doctor cried insulted as he paused at the door.

I giggled, "Sorry, but it's true."

It was his turn to roll his eyes at me, but with an amused smile on his lips. But he changed the subject back to what he was saying.

"Nearly took off my thumb." He stepped out of the TARDIS with me behind him. "I like my thumb. I need my thumb. I'm very attached to …" The Doctor faltered as he noticed something that I already noticed: we were surrounded by Scottish soldiers on all sides. He followed what I was already doing, holding my hands up. "My thumb," he finished as the guns clicked ominously and a look of realization crossed his face. "1879." He glanced over at me to see me glaring at him and he shrugged his shoulders slightly with a sheepish look on his face. "Same difference."

"Yeah, I was thinking the _exact_ same thing," I said sarcastically, shaking my head.

"Really?" The Doctor asked, his sheepish look turning into a relived one, obliviously to my sarcasm. "Gooood." He dragged out and I rubbed my temples with an exasperated look on my face. I realized then why the TARDIS gave me that dress. She knew that he would land at the wrong time period. Now I wish I had put on it.

The Captain, who I thought it was, spoke up, still pointing his gun at us. "You will explain your presence. And the nakedness of this girl."

I looked down at myself.

"Are we in Scotland?" The Doctor questioned in a _perfect_ Scottish accent and I looked at him surprised. Whoa … well … that was unexpected.

The Captain gave him an odd, suspicious look. "How can you be ignorant of that?"

"Oh I'm – I'm dazed and confused. I've been chasing this … this wee naked child over hill and over dale. In't that right…ya…timorous beastie?" The Doctor looked at me and I nodded quickly.

"Ooch, aye! I've been oot and about," I said in my best Scottish accent which wasn't all that good and I winced when I heard it.

"No, don't do that."

I laughed nervously. "Right…"

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" The Captain asked the Doctor.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon," he answered still in his Scottish accent. "From the … Township of Balamory. Eh…I have my credentials, if I may…" He gestured towards his pocket and the Captain nodded. I put my hands down as the Doctor did the same thing while he fumbled in his pocket and pulled out the physhic paper, opening it up and showing it around. "As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Doctor Bell himself."

It was then that a regal voice came from this carriage. "Let them approach."

The Captain didn't look away from us as he said still in a suspicious tone of voice, "I don't think that's wise, ma'am."

"Let them approach."

The Doctor gestured towards the carriage and the Capitan had no choice but to let us approach and I hid a smile.

"You will approach the carriage," he said, looking as if he was holding a back a huge sigh. "And show all due deference."

I hide another smile when the Doctor did an 'aye, aye, Captain' sort of signal and we approached the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door to reveal a regal looking woman.

"Charlene – might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria," The Doctor told me. "Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

I gave _Queen Victoria_ a curtsy and I almost cursed myself at how clumsy it felt. "Charlene Tyler, ma'am." I didn't miss how forced my voice was when I said my last name and I ignored the curious look the Doctor gave me, "And my apologizes for being so naked…I simply couldn't find anything else to wear." I smiled politely and I was glad that I didn't sound nervous as I told her this.

"I've had five daughters," Queen Victoria said. "It's nothing to me."

"Thank you, your Majesty," I told her curtsying again, but this time, it wasn't as clumsy.

She gave me a soft smile and I could see surprise in her eyes. The Doctor did call me a timorous beastie, and that timorous means being scared or shy. And I was none of those things. Queen Victoria looked over at the Doctor.

"But you, Doctor…show me these credentials."

He did as she asked and handed her the physhic paper. Queen Victoria studied it for a moment and she looked up at him as soon as she was finished.

"Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provest as my Protector."

"Does it?" He took it from the Queen who held it out to him and he looked it over, nodding his head. "Yes, it does! Good! Good! Um…then let me ask – why is your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line."

"An accident?" The Doctor questioned as I watched on curiously.

"I am the Queen of Great Brittan and Ireland. Everything around me is planned."

"An assassination attempt?"

She nodded and I looked at her surprised.

"Really? There's people out to kill you?"

She turned to me. "I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun."

I opened my mouth to say more but the Capitan interrupted me from where he was sitting on top of a horse, behind us.

"Sir Robert, McLeish lives but ten miles hence," he said. "We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, and then we can reach Belmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor and his … timorous beastie will come with us," Queen Victoria said and I sighed before whispering to the Doctor,

"I'm so going to kill you for that later."

The Doctor hid a big grin while glancing at me with amused eyes as the Captain said,

"Yes, Ma'am. We'd better get moving – it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed." Queen Victoria nodded before looking over at me and the Doctor. "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

I grinned at the Doctor and we went on our way. We followed behind the carriage.

"It's funny though because you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy, not her," I said to the Doctor.

"1879 – She's had … oh…" He thought about it for a moment before continuing on, "Six attempts on her life? And I'll tell you something else: We just met Queen Victoria!"

"I know!" I squealed excitedly, gripping onto the Doctor's arm. "Rose is going to be so jealous!" But then my excitement died as quick as I came when I said my sister's name and I went quiet, staring off into space. I felt a slight nudge to my side, snapping me out of my thoughts, and I looked up at the concern face of the Doctor.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just fine," I waved his concern. "Just got lost in thought that's all." I looked away missing the Doctor's frown, obviously knowing I was lying. I changed the subject, putting as much excitement in my voice as I could, "Queen Victoria was just sitting there!"

"Like a stamp." The Doctor grinned.

"I want her to say…" I cleared my throat and put on a affected upper-classed accent, much better than my Scottish one if I must say, "We are not amused…" I looked over at the Doctor with a grin. "I bet you five quid I can make her say it."

"Well, if I gambled on that it'd be an abuse of my privileges of traveler in time."

"…Ten quid?"

"Done."

-0-

Making it to our destination (the Torchwood house which sounded very familiar to me for some reason but I didn't think all that much about it), one of the footmen approached the carriage and opened it up only to help Queen Victoria step out. The Doctor and I stood in front of the soldiers, beside each other as a man who I guessed was Sir Robert stepped out of the house with a bald man behind him who was dressed in a butler suit but there was something off about him like he _wasn't _something to be here. I had this feeling too like I should know the reason why he was here. I frowned to myself at this fact, wondering why I felt that way.

"You're Majesty," he said, going up to Queen Victoria and bowing to her.

She smiled as he straightened up, "Sir Robert. My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's …" Sir Robert seemed to pause for a moment as if he was trying to come up with an excuse. "She's indisposed, I'm afraid – she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her – the kitchens are barely stocked … I wouldn't blame your Majesty if you wanted to ride."

The Doctor cocked his head to the side, studying Sir Robert. We shared a glance, both of us thinking the same thing: It sounded as if Sir Robert wanted the Queen to stay far away, very far away.

But the question was…why?

"Oh not at all!" Queen Victoria said cheerfully, not noticing how Sir Robert was acting. "I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is…charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now shall we go inside?"

Sir Robert looked reluctant, but the Queen didn't notice this either. It was rather obvious … at least to me and the Doctor.

"And please excuse the naked girl," she continued, nodding towards me.

I blushed. "Err…sorry."

"She's a feral child. I brought her for expense in old London Town. It was either her or the Elephant Man, so…"

I flashed him a annoyed look before I looked back at Queen Victoria, the annoyed look gone now and I gave her a pointed look. "He thinks he's funny, but I'm so not amused, what do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters," she said simply. "Shall we proceed?"

Sir Robert nodded and they began to make their way into the house.

"Dang it, I was this close to getting it out of her," I muttered to the Doctor, showing him how close I was with my fingers.

"Makerson and Ramsey," The Captain suddenly spoke to two soldiers. "You will escort the Property. Hurry up."

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

One of the soldiers took a small wooden box from the carriage and carried it carefully to the house.

"What's in there then?" The Doctor asked interested.

"Property of the Crown." The Captain gave him a cold look. "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir."

At the same time, both me and the Doctor made a face and I let out a giggle afterwards, nudging my best friend in the side with my elbow. He gave me a fond smile and I patted him on the arm in response.

"The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your position."

"You heard the orders. Positions, sir."

The Doctor nodded towards the house and with that, we followed the others. We went with Sir Robert, the Queen, and that bald guy to the Observatory with two other bald guys behind him. The first thing I took notice to was the large telescope in the middle of the room. It was amazing looking and I wanted to get a closer look at it but I stayed where I was, knowing it would be improper if I went over there without permission.

"This, I take it, is the famous Endeavor," The Queen said to Sir Robert.

"All my father's work. Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession – he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

The Doctor smiled. "I wish I'd met him, I like him," he said. "That thing's beautiful – can I um…?" He gestured towards it.

Sir Robert nodded, "Help yourself."

I didn't have to be asked twice as I went over to examine the wheel that was next to the telescope while the Doctor went to the telescope to examine that. I let my hand run over the top of the wheel and marveled at how smooth the wheel was.

"What did he model is on?" the Doctor asked Robert.

"I know nothing about it," he replied. "To be honest most of us thought him to be a little … shall we say, eccentric."

My best friend gave a dopey laugh as he continued to examine the telescope and I had to hold back an amused snort at how it sounded.

"I wish now I'd spent more time listening to his stories. And listened to his stories."

I turned away from the wheel as soon as Sir Robert glanced at the Queen as if he was silently trying to tell her something. I titled my head to the side at him. As if he noticed me staring at him, he met my eyes and seemed to grow nervous under my gaze.

I narrowed my eyes and I opened my mouth to say something when the Doctor, now peering through the telescope said rather rudely,

"It's a bit rubbish."

I coughed loudly.

"How many prisms has it got? Way too many. The magnification's gone right over the top, that's stupid kind of a –"

Again I coughed loudly but this time the Doctor heard me, and I gave him a pointed look. He leaned towards me and whispered,

"Am I being rude again?"

"Just a little," I whispered back, and the Doctor leaned back, and quickly corrected himself, turning towards Robert,

"But it's pretty! It's very… pretty."

I held back a laugh as I patted him fondly on the arm._ 'That's my Doctor for you.'_

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Queen Victoria said.

"I thought you wouldn't approve, Your Majesty," I told her with a smile. "Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?"

But she just stared.

"You could easily…not be amused, or something?" She continued to stare at me and I gave a somewhere nervous laugh. "Okay…I guess not."

"This device surveys the infinite work of God."

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor shake his head at me with a vague smile on his face and I pouted to myself. So much for getting that ten quid…

"What could be finer?" The Queen looked at Sir Robert. "Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Stepped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic," The Doctor commented with a smile. "I like him more and more." He went to wander around the telescope to examine it some more. I knew that he was trying to figure it out, but for what reason, I wasn't sure.

"Oh my late husband enjoyed his company." Then she said to me, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

I jumped slightly when the Doctor said into my ear,

"That's Bavaria."

I nodded as Queen Victoria turned to Sir Robert.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported."

"A wolf?" I questioned curiously.

"It's just a story," Sir Robert said.

"Then tell it," The Doctor told him.

He glanced around at the main bald guy very uncomfortably. I frowned, but didn't say anything.

"It's said that—"Sir Robert was interrupted.

"Excuse me, sir," the bald guy said. "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course," he agreed. "Yes, of course."

"And then supper," Queen Victoria said cheerfully. "And could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not very amusing, is it?" I asked pointedly.

She glanced around me and decided to ignore this comment.

"You're never going to get her to say it," The Doctor muttered to me through a small grin and I stuck my tongue at him in response as I poked him in the chest.

"Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes," Queen Victoria told him. "See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all…there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, ma'am." He bowed to the Queen, and she left the room with us following behind her.

-0-

I was led to this room by one of those freaky butlers, who made me feel nervous. I was just glad that they didn't stay with me in the room. Now _that_ would have been too much.

I went over to one of the wardrobes that was in the room and pulled out a brown dress. I held it against myself, going over to a mirror to get a good look. I made a 'blah' face in the mirror not liking how the dress looked. So I went back to the wardrobe and this time I pulled out a frilly blouse only to put it up to myself like last time. Too frilly was the first thought that came to mind as I saw the way it looked on me. After putting that up, pulling out a blue dress, and resting it on the bed, I went over to the other wardrobe that was in there, across the room to see if there was anything else in there. Only I didn't find any clothes but what I did find was a scared maid inside, crouching down inside, breathing heavily.

Something was wrong.

I led her to the bed. "Okay, tell me what happened and don't leave anything out," I told her as we settled on the bed.

She nodded with fears still in her eyes. "They came through the house," she started off.

"They?"

"The Brethren."

I knew that she was talking about the bald guys and I nodded at her to go on, squeezing her hand comfortingly.

"The incitements, they took the Steward and the Master. And my Lady." She sounded near tears.

I squeezed her hand again, "Hey, you listen to me and look." She met my eyes with her fearful one, "I have a friend downstairs. His name is the Doctor and he'll know what to do. Trust me. He's the greatest man in the world and he _will _know what to do. You just have to come to with me."

"Oh, but, I can't miss!" she said frightened.

"What's your name?"

Her voice shook slightly as she answered, "Flora."

"Okay Flora, we'll be safe," I told her comfortingly. "There's more people arrived downstairs – soldiers and everything, and they can help us. I promise. Come on, okay?" She gave a shaky nod and I got her off of the bed, wrapping my arm around her shoulders. "Come on."

Getting to the door, I peered through it, keeping Flora behind me as I looked in either direction to see if the coast was clear. Once I was sure that it was, I took Flora's hand and lead her around the down the corridor. We turned around a corner.

"Oh miss!" Flora said as I ran over to one of the unconscious guards. "I did warn you."

I kneeled down beside the man and felt for a pulse. I found one. I removed my hand and frowned.

"He's not dead; at least I don't think he is. It looks like he's unconscious."

I suddenly heard a muffled scream and I got to my feet quickly, turning around. I was grabbed by one of the monks and I fought my way out of his grip. It was a struggle and made my hair fall from the bun. I made a run for it only to scream in pain when I felt myself being tugged backwards by the hair.

"Let go of me!" I cried.

I turned around to smack the monk but before I could do that, I was smacked hard in the face. It was so hard that I felt my lip split open. That was the last thing I remembered before falling unconscious…

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Last Part of Tooth and Claw...**

**Sorry it took a while to update this. I started college again so it's been pretty ****hectic this week and early too lol. I will still be updating it just might be a while. **

**If you could pick one thing, what do you love about Charlene the most? I would love to know.**

**Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the first part! :D**


	32. Tooth and Claw, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

By the way, I have a small one-shot related to CCW called Georgia, so check that out! Oh and a Buffy: The Vampire Slayer fanfic with Charlene!

* * *

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor. Her clothing has somewhat delayed her."

The Doctor felt suspicious of this monk as soon as he met him. There was just something off about him that _just_ couldn't be ignored. Charlene didn't take long to find herself clothes. So when the monk told him this, he knew something was wrong, but he waved it off. Charlene could take care of herself. It was one of the things he loved about her…

_'No … it's what I **like** about her.'_ The Doctor corrected himself silently, almost as if he was trying to convince himself of this, but it was ignored, before saying out loud to the monk, "Oh, that's alright. Save her a wee bit of ham."

"The fetal child could probably eat it raw," Queen Victoria said.

The Capitan laughed loudly and in a _very_ annoying way, "Very wise Ma'am! Very witty!"

"Slightly witty perhaps," Queen Victoria corrected him immediately, staring at him appraisingly. "I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited… I can contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

The Doctor hid a huge grin at the meek look on the Capitan's face as he said in a meek tone that matched his face,

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

"Besides, we're all waiting on Sir Robert! Come Sir! You promised us a tale of nightmares." The Doctor was curious about this wolf that was being talked about. Something about the subject wasn't right and since he was the Doctor, he was going to figure it out, and he would because as said before, he was the Doctor.

_'Big head Doctor.'_ A voice that sounded so much like Charlene scolded him, but in a very teasing and a very Charlene way. The Doctor shook his head internally, smiling fondly to himself as he thought of his companion.

"Indeed," Queen Victoria agreed with the Doctor. "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him," The Doctor commented softly and she looked over at him, nodding her head slightly.

"Oh completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scare and the chills, that's for the children, but the… hope of some contact with the great beyond."

He looked her intensely.

"We all want some message from that place… it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait." She shrugged herself out of this line though.

The Doctor looked down at the table, face and eyes solemn, as he thought about his people. What Queen Victoria said was something he thought about. He wished that he could talk to them and apologize for what he did. It was something he regretted and probably always would regret…

_'Stop blaming yourself Doctor…you did what you thought was right. It **was** the **right **thing… that's all that matters._

Again, there was Charlene's voice in his head. It was soft and comforting as it always was, but it didn't stop him from thinking about his people. It was only when Queen Victoria spoke up that the Doctor snapped back into attention.

"Come!" she said, looking at Sir Robert. "Begin your tale Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monster!"

He nodded and began. The Doctor listened intently, having no idea what was going on with Charlene.

"The story goes back three hundred years," he started off. "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and … devoured."

The Capitan got comfortable, leaning back against his chair, his eyes sparkling with amusement. Something the Doctor frowned at to himself. Even the Queen looked mildly irritated but it somewhat intensified as the Captian said,

"Tales like this just disguise the work on thieves. Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

Sir Robert ignored him, continuing on with his tale, "But sometimes a child goes missing. Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" The Doctor questioned, looking at Sir Robert intensely, trying to read his expression.

"Oh yes, Doctor," he answered and there was something in his eyes that was trying to tell him something. But it was something he didn't know… The Doctor begrudgingly admitted to himself. How he hated not knowing something. It didn't happen often though. Thank _Rassilon_ for that. "Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

The Doctor leaned forward, intrigued. And who wouldn't be? Sir Robert was talking about a _werewolf_. Something that wasn't supposed to exist. The Doctor believed in a lot of things, but werewolves weren't one of those things to be perfectly honest.

"A werewolf?" he asked.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast – to have learned its purpose." His voice turned into a regretful tone and the Doctor was too intrigued by the story that he didn't notice that Sir Robert was glancing around at the monk who was now by the window and chanting something under his breath. But the Doctor did notice that Sir Robert started speaking rather quickly as he continued, "his work was hindered – he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," Queen Victoria pointed out.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder…" Sir Robert met the Doctor's eyes and said in a rather pointed way, "What if they had a different reason for wanting this story kept quiet." His eyes glanced away and the Doctor finally took notice to the fact that the monk was standing by the window, chanting Latin under his breath – the same phase – one that the Doctor could understand – over and over again which was …

"Lupus Deus est."

It meant… Wolf God.

The Doctor kept his eyes on the monk with almost narrowed eyes. Something was wrong. He knew that for sure.

Sir Robert was still speaking, "What if they turned from God and worshiped the wolf?"

It was then and there that the penny dropped in the Doctor's head. "And what if they were with us right now?" he said through gritted teeth.

The room immediately went chaotic as Father Angelo still stood in front of the window, chanting.

"What is the meaning of this?" Queen Victoria demanded

The Captain had a gun pointed at Sir Robert, shouting at him, "Explain yourself Sir Robert!"

"What's happening—"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife."

All the Doctor was thinking about was Charlene and as he shouted at Father Angelo, he lost his Scottish accent in his concern for his companion.

"Charlene! Where's Charlene?! What is she?!" If something had happened to her… the Doctor shook his head to himself. '_No, don't think like that, she's fine. Just **fine**.'_

But he was ignored and Father Angelo carried on with his chanting. The Doctor growled to himself, turning quickly to Sir Robert.

"Sir Robert – come on!"

With that, the Doctor and Sir Robert ran out of the room, his mind still thinking about Charlene and about if she was alright.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

If I died here, there would be hell to pay! Apart from a buried lip – which hurt by the way – I was alright. Well except for the fact, I was trying to get out of the cellar that the monks had locked me in with the rest kitchen staff, the maids, the Steward, and Lady Isobel without getting fucking eaten by a fucking werewolf!

"One, two, three…PULL!" I yelled to the people as they helped me tug on the chain that was holding us together. I ignored the screaming and howling coming from the cage as I yelled out again, continuing to tug on the chain, "One... two…three…PULL!

And FINALLY, the chain came free and I knew that the transformation was over with because I heard loud growling and the fact that everyone besides me was screaming. Just as the chain came free, the Doctor kicked down the door and I was relieved to see him!

"Doctor!" I cried in relief.

His eyes seemed to darker with anger as his glanced down at my lips, obviously seeing that one of them was buried. But this didn't last long as he whirled around to stare at the wolf as it grabbed hold of the bars of the cage.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" he said in awe and I rolled my eyes exasperatedly. Only the Doctor…

"Get out! Sir Robert exclaimed to his wife.

This seemed to snap the Doctor out of his awe and remember the urgency of the situation. He helped me usher everyone out of the room.

"Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out! Out!"

"Come on!"

We managed to get everyone out but the Doctor stayed back. I lingered in the hallway, waiting for him. I didn't have to wait long. He came running out of the room after locking the door and we grabbed hands, starting to run down the corridor.

Everyone gathered together and the Steward was handing guns to all of the men while the Doctor was using the sonic to get me out of the handcuffs.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths," he said really fast before asking as I threw the handcuffs to the ground, "did it say what it wanted?"

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne – you name it," I answered, rubbing my wrists.

The Doctor surprised me by grabbing my face in his palms as his eyes glanced all over my face, landing on my lips which he rubbed his thumb against the bottom one, the one that was buried. I winced. Though I didn't hurt as much anymore, it still felt tender.

"What happened?" he asked, eyes surprisingly going dark…darker than I had ever seen them. It was kind of eyes that he had when he became the Oncoming Storm. Without even thinking about it, I let my hands going to his forearms and I squeezed them reassuringly. I rested my forehead on his, closing my eyes. Without even realizing it, I opened my mind to him but I was only thinking about what happened. I felt hands on my hips and they gripped them tightly, but not where it would hurt. As I opened my eyes, meeting his angry, dark ones, I felt the pocket watch that was still tucked in my pocket warm up but I paid it no paid, getting lost in the depth of the Doctor's eyes. Just the sight of them made me shiver. However it wasn't in fear but in a pleasurable way. My heart seemed to catch in my throat as his hands continued to grip my hips. I didn't want him to let go and I wanted to kiss him but I held myself back (it was easier said than done). But luckily before I did just that a there was a sudden thumping sound coming from the direction of the cellar broke the moment and we looked around for a moment. The Doctor started to leave the room and I grabbed his hand.

"Be careful," I told him.

He nodded as he gave my hand a squeeze and a quick kiss on the forehead. I watched on, worry in my eyes, as he entered the corridor. I couldn't help but think how funny and weird that it seemed like we were a couple. I was probably the only one who felt that way though. I sighed to myself sadly.

Suddenly there was a growl and my eyes widened, almost calling out the Doctor's name. But he ran back in the room before I could only to grab me from around the waist to pull me behind the line of men who had their guns poised and ready.

"Fire!" The Steward yelled.

They shot at the wolf, who stumbled back a few steps, and the Steward yelled out again,

"Fire!"

I flinched as they fired again and I felt the Doctor's arm, still around my waist tightened around it. It wasn't long until the room was filled with smoke, but there was no sign of the wolf.

The Doctor took charge.

"All right, you men," he said to the soldiers. "We should retreat upstairs, come with me."

"I'll not retreat," The Steward said stubbornly. "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault."

The Doctor's eyes flashed angrily as he said anger in his voice, "I'm telling you, come upstairs!"

"And I'm telling you, sir that I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall."

I flinched at that. But not because of what the Sir Steward said, but because I had a feeling that something was going to happen to him.

He strided across the room to look down the corridor. The Doctor was watching him, still looking angry but it was mixed with concern. He strided back into the room minutes later and looked mildly triumphant.

"Must've crawled away to die—"But he was cut off as he was lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf and his screams filled the air, obviously being devoured by the wolf. I glanced away and closed my eyes tightly thinking it would block the sound. It wasn't working though.

"There's nothing we can do!" The Doctor grabbed a hold of my arm and pushed me out of the room with him.

We along with Sir Robert hurried into a room. I went with Sir Robert while the Doctor slammed the door behind us to lock the doors with the sonic.

"Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" he called for the Queen.

"Sir Robert!" Came Queen Victoria's voice as she headed down the stairs that was in the room that we were in and we went up to her, standing at the bottom of the stairs. "What's happening?"

From the corner of my eye, I saw the Doctor dash off somewhere. To find a way out probably.

"I heard such terrible noises," said the Queen.

"Your Majesty – we've got to get out," Sir Robert told her. "But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

The Doctor returned, "The front door's no good, it's been boarded shut."  
He looked at Queen Victoria, "Pardon me, Your Majesty – you'll have to leg it out of a window." He gestured through a door and she obliged with her head held high.

Sir Robert followed her with me and the Doctor close behind. We found ourselves in a upstairs room. Sir Robert went in front the Queen and turned to face her.

"Excuse my manners, Your Majesty, but I shall go first, the better to assist her Majesty's egress."

"A noble sentiment, my Sir Walter Raleigh."

"Hate to break the _sweet_ moment, but can we please hurry it up?" I asked, getting impatient. I

I was ready to get out of here. I looked over at the Doctor to see him nodding in agreement. From the look on his face, I could tell he was getting as impatient as I was. Standing here just doing nothing wasn't really fun especially since we were so used to running. Without wasting any more time, Sir Robert climbed onto the window sill but he had to immediately move out of the way as he was shot at by the Monks standing outside. As soon as he backed away, the Monks put their guns now as the Doctor stared out the window with wide eyes.

"I recon those monkey boys want us to stay outside," he told us.

"Yeah, thanks for stating the obvious, Doctor," I teased sarcastically. "Your obviousness is really great. Fantastic really." But I only got a look in response but I just smiled innocently.

Queen Victoria spoke, getting back to task at hand, "Do they know who I am?"

"That's why they want you, Your Majesty," I answered and her head snapped back to look at me. "The wolf's lined you up for a biting. But not the good kind of biting, the bad kind." I got a be withered look in response.

"Now stop this talk," she scolded. "There can't be an actual wolf."

_'Keep telling yourself that._' I thought to myself sarcastically just as howling sounded through the house. I jumped as we all turned around, alarmed, before we hurriedly left the room. We ran into the hallway and the wolf was battering on the door, growling loudly.

"What do we do?" I asked quickly.

"We…run!"

"Sounds good to me! I mean, running is what we do best, right?" I joked even though this was serious situation. I just couldn't help it but I got a grin out of the Doctor which I couldn't help but return. His grin was infectious.

'It's the one thing that I loved about him.' I thought to myself and I couldn't help but notice the Doctor looked at me in shock but before I could question him about it, he said, turning quickly towards Queen Victoria,

"Your Majesty, as a Doctor, I recommend a vigorous jog." He demonstrated to her what he was talking about and I giggled to myself, forgetting about asking why he was looking at me with that shocked expression. "Good for the health. Come on!"

He grabbed the Queen's hand and led her out of the room with me and Sir Robert right behind them, running as fast as we could up the stairs case. As always, I got a rush of a adrenaline. I _loved_ that feeling. Running felt like you were free to do anything, see anything you wanted and I had that life with the Doctor. Something that I didn't want to end…ever.

"Come on! Come on!" The Doctor shouted as the wolf (which I had to glance back to look at) bounded up the stairs, as fast as we were.

I had managed to run faster than the rest so I got to the top of the staircase first and saw Captain Reynolds hiding behind the wall of another corridor.

"Move out of the way!" I exclaimed to the Doctor, Sir Robert, and the Queen when I took notice to the fact that the Captain was loading his gun.

Before the wolf, who was ready to bounce, could catch up to them, they got to where I was as the Captain finally made his appearance to the rest and started shooting at the beast. My right hand found the Doctor's immediately, entwining our fingers, and I squeezed his hand as tight as I could as I winced at the loud gun shots the gun made. His thumb brushed against the back of my hand, a common thing now it seemed like every time we held hands, soothing me and I relaxed my grip.

The wolf reeled backwards down the corridor and Captain returned to his position, back pressed against the wall of the corridor that we were in with the Queen and Sir Robert.

"I'll take this position and hold it," Captain Reynolds told us. "You keep moving for God's sake! You're Majesty – I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it," Queen Victoria said, clutching the bag that I just took notice to. "It's safe."

"Then remove your Madam." He turned to the Doctor. "Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector." Now he looked at Sir Robert with a cold look. "And you, Sir Robert – you're a traitor to the crown." He cocked his gun.

"Bullets can't stop it!" The Doctor told him, almost yelled at him. I gave his hand a comforting squeeze but he didn't notice.

"They'll buy you time. Now, run!" He then positioned himself at the end of the corridor, gun held ready.

Queen Victoria and Sir Robert have already started running in the opposite direction, followed by the Doctor, but I stayed there for a moment, staring at the Captain in dismay, already knowing what was going to happen to him. But there was nothing I could do… Finally I took off running, not stopping until I made it to where everyone else was at. The Doctor slammed the door shut. I leaned back against the door, hand to my heart and closing my eyes tightly as the sounds of the Captain being ripped apart by the wolf. I let out a shaky breath. I quickly shook out of it when I saw the Doctor and Sir Robert grabbing stuff to barricade the doors so I helped them as best as I could. Though the Captain's screaming was done, I still hear it in my mind and it made me shudder to myself. I knew that it was to be expected that people were going to die; running with the Doctor, but that didn't stop me from hating it when people died.

"Wait a minute," The Doctor suddenly said, holding up a hand. "Shh, shh, shh, wait a minute…" There was a loud howl but it slowly went into silence. "It's stopped." He went to stand on the chair and pressed his ear against the door. After a couple moments, he said, "It's gone."

But the room stayed silent. So silent in fact that we could hear footsteps padding around the outside of the room.

Sir Robert opened his mouth to say something but I shushed him, putting a finger to my lips.

"Listen…" I watched as the Doctor slowly and quietly climbed down from the chair and there was another dead silence in the library as we followed the wolf's progression around the room, absolutely terrified. Queen Victoria was shaking violently. I tried to not look scared even though I did feel that way. I needed to stay strong, only way to get through this.

"Is this the only door?" The Doctor whispered to Sir Robert.

"Yes. No!" He shouted the last thing, running to the other door with the Doctor right behind him and they barricaded that door as well.

"Be quiet," I said in a whisper and they looked around uneasily as we heard the sounds the werewolf was making but then it stopped suddenly as the footsteps padded away in the distance. I breathed out a sigh of relief. _'Whew…' _But there was one thing I didn't get… "I don't understand though," I said to the Doctor, looking over at him. "Why did it stop? And what's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room," The Doctor mused, glancing around, his eyes staring intense at what was around him…trying to figure it out. After a moment though, he said in a confused voice, still glancing around. "What is it? Why can't it get in?"

"I don't the answer to that, but what I can tell you…"

The Doctor turned to me. "What?"

"Werewolf," I said simply.

"I know!" He grinned.

I half laughed as we threw our arms around each other in a hug. I squeezed him tight. The Doctor pulled back, brushing a lock of hair behind my ear and I closed my eyes content as his thumb brushed against my cheek when he did this.

"You all right?"

I opened my eyes and nodded, leaning against his hand that was still cupping my cheek. "Yeah, I'm great." Perfect actually I added in my head when I pressed my forehead against his for just a second before pulling back, and stepping out of his grip, causing his hand to fall from cheek. I turned to Queen Victoria, who was staring at us with wide eyes, missing the confused look on his face. It was then that Sir Robert spoke up, who was sitting in the chair that was sitting in front of the stuff that was barricading the other door with.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," he apologized to Queen Victoria who looked over at him. "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I … thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household?"

"Yes," I said instantly as the Doctor added on,

"Well, they were bald, athletic… your wife's away, I just thought you were happy."

"And can't forget the creepy feeling we got from them," I said, looking at the Doctor, and he nodded his agreement,

"Yes…can't forget that."

"Yep," I chirped out, with a small grin.

Queen Victoria sounded angry as she asked, "What, exactly, I pray someone please – what exactly is that creature?"

The Doctor scratched the back of his head as he said, "You'd call it a werewolf, but technically it's more of a lupine wavelength haemovatriform."

"But let's just go with werewolf," I added in.

"And should I trust you, sir?" Queen Victoria demanded ignoring what I said as she looked over at the Doctor. "You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

The Doctor looked confused and I explained to him quietly,

"You lost your Scottish accent."

"Oh…" He said and then to the Queen, "right, sorry—"

Queen Victoria cut him off in a curt voice, "I'll not have it." The Doctor went quiet, looking awkward. "No, sir – not you … not that thing…none of it. This is not my world."

-0-

It was a while later and we were still stuck in the library. I was bored to say the least as I stood by Sir Robert with my arms crossed. For some reason, I had a piece of gum in my pocket so I was chewing it at the moment. You should have seen the odd looks I got from Queen Victoria and Sir Robert, but I paid them no one as I chewed my gun while watching the Doctor who was looking around the library, still trying to figure out what was in here that kept the werewolf from attacking us.

_'He's going to lick it, isn't he?'_ I facepalmed as he did just that, _'Yep he's gonna lick it.'_

"Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe – it's been worked into the wood like varnish!" The Doctor stepped away from the woodwork, grinning like a little kid in a candy store, "How clever was your Dad?! I love him!" He turned to me as I popped my gum bubble, "Powerful stuff mistletoe. Bursting with lectins and viscotoxins."

I put my gum into the gum wrapper before looking at the Doctor with curious. "So are you saying that the werewolf is allergic to it?"

"Well, they think it is," he corrected me. "The monkey monks, monks need a way of controlling the wolf, maybe they trained it react against certain things."

"Really? Like what?"

But before the Doctor could reply to me, Sir Robert cut in, "Nevertheless, that creature won't give up, Doctor, and we still don't have a actual weapon."

I rolled my eyes and the Doctor rolled his eyes too before rudely stating to Sir Robert,

"Oh, your Father got all the brains, didn't he?"

"Genes, what can you do?" I shrugged causally, not even bothering calling the Doctor on his rudeness, knowing that he meant what he said.

The Doctor strided towards the bookshelves. "You want weapons? We're in a library. Books!" He gestured around him. "Best weapons in the world." He turned around to face us and slipped his glasses on, that made him sexier than he already. I would never get used to seeing him in them. "This room's greatest arsenal we could have." He pulled some off the shelf and chucked some of them to me. Thankfully I easily caught them. "Arm yourself."

It wasn't that much longer until we were going through a series of books, talking over each other.

"Biology, zoology…there might be something on wolves in here…" I said, looking at the Doctor.

He chucked me another book. "Hold on, what about this?"

"Doctor, I don't think a book on _animal mating_ is going to help," I said.

The Doctor took the book from me and cleared his throat, looking awkward. He clearly didn't read the title when he handed it to me. "Ah, right." He tossed it to the side and I stifled a giggle.

Sir Robert was looking through another book, flipping through the pages, muttering, "…some form of explosive…"

"Hmm, that's the sort of thing. Ooh…"

"What?" I questioned, looking up from the book I was looking at it, as he jumped down from the ladder and went over to the table, placing the book upon it and Sir Robert and I gathered around him.

"Look what your dear old Dad found," The Doctor said to Sir Robert. "Something fell to Earth."

I looked at the page he was on. It was an illustration of a rock falling to Earth. My first guess as to what it was the same thing that Sir Robert said,

"A shooting star." He began reading from the text, "'In the year of our Lord, 1540, under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.'" He looked up from the book to look at me and the Doctor, "That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

"But wait, wasn't that over three hundred years ago?" I asked, looking at the Doctor for conformation. When he nodded, I went on to say, "So why are they are now? They could have come sooner, couldn't they? But they decided to wait instead, why's that?"

"Maybe just a single cell survived," The Doctor assumed. "Adapting slowly down the generation. It survived through the humans. Host after host after host."

It was Sir Robert's turn to ask, "But why does it want the throne?"

"I don't know, but it defiantly wants the throne," I answered. "It said so; I heard it right from him when I was stuck in the cell." I didn't miss the way the Doctor tensed up at that and glanced down at where the monk that captured hit me at. I had to learn forward and squeeze his hand to reassure him that I was alright now.

"Imagine it," The Doctor started off with foreboding in his tone of voice, "The Victorian Age accelerated…starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam…leaving history devastated at its wake."

"Sir Robert!" Queen Victoria spoke up as she stood up from the chair she was sitting in. He went over to her and she continued, "If I am to die here…"

He cut her off, "Don't say that, Your Majesty."

"I would destroy myself than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself." She opened her bag and the Doctor piped up from where he still stood at the table with me beside him,

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables."

Queen Victoria glanced up at him, "Thank you for your opinion. But there is nothing more valuable than this…" She pulled out the most beautiful diamond that I had ever seen. I knew _exactly_ what it was.

"Whoa." I breathed out, "IS that the Koh-I-Noor?"

"Oh yes…" The Doctor was just as enchanted by the diamond as I was. "The greatest diamond in the world."

"I can see why," I said, eyes still trained on the Koh-I-Noor, as we shuffled forward to get a closer look at it. I had seen pictures of it before but I could defiantly say it was prettier in real life.

"Given to me as the spoilers of war," Queen Victoria said, "Perhaps its legend is now true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"Well, that's true of anything if you own it long enough. Can I…?" The Doctor gestured to the Koh-I-Noor and she handed it to him before he pushed down his glasses down to his nose to look at it closely.

I couldn't help but let a finger run down the side of the diamond, amazed by the cool texture of it.

"It's so beautiful," I said, eyes sparking.

"Yeah it is."

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye, seeing that he was looking at me when he said that. I blushed and he noticed and he cleared his throat, blushing lightly.

"I mean, the diamond is _beautiful_, yeah, that's what I meant…" He sounded so adorably awkward and I couldn't help but giggle to myself slightly.

I changed the subject, "How much is it worth?"

"They say…the wages of the entire planet for a whole week."

I laughed. "Good thing my mum's not here, she'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing," I said without even realizing it but when I did, my eyes turned sad, but I shook out of it before the Doctor saw it.

"And she'd win," The Doctor joked, still staring at the diamond.

Again, I laughed. She would definitely win. She wouldn't give up until she got that diamond.

"Where is the wolf?" Sir Robert questioned to no one, walking away. "I don't trust this silence."

"Why do you travel with it?" The Doctor looked up from the crystal to look at Queen Victoria.

"My annual pilgrimage. I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jeweler at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Really? Why? I think it's perfect," I said, running a finger down it once more.

"My late husband never thought so."

The Doctor removed his glasses as he said; "Now, there's a fact – Prince Albert kept on having the Koh-I-Noor cut down. It used to be forty percent bigger than this. But he was never happy. Kept on cutting and cutting."

"He always said…the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished…" The Doctor had that look on his that he always got when he finally realized something.

"You figured it out didn't it?" I asked, eager to know.

He grinned at me. "Oh yes!" But then he added as an afterthought, "Weeelll almost!" He threw the Koh-I-Noor back to Queen Victoria, who caught it, and he went on really fast but not fast enough where we couldn't hear what he was saying. "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house. His father's research – your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond – hold on, hold on –"He ruffled his hair violently in his eagerness to work it out and it made his hair messier than it already was. "All these separate things, they're not separate at all, they're connected! Oh, my head, my head! What if – this house, it's a trap for you – isn't that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously."

"At least that's what the wolf intended. But! What if there's a trap inside the trap?"

"Explain yourself, Doctor," Queen Victoria demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories. They dared to imagine all this was true. And they planned against it. Laying the real trap not for you…but for the wolf."

"Um, Doctor…" I said nervously as I was the first one to notice the fact that fine sprinkling fell from the ceiling and the wolf that was up on the glass above our heads, growling and looking down at us.

He looked up and finished what he was saying, "That wolf there."

The glass of the dome started to crack, the Doctor and I threw down our books and together with Queen Victoria, ran over to the door.

"Out! Out! Out!"

As the werewolf crashed through, smashing the desk, the Doctor, Sir Robert, and I destroyed our barricades and ran down the corridor as fast as we could.

"Your Majesty!" Sir Robert cried to Queen Victoria, grabbing her hand to pull her out of the room.

The Doctor took one last quick at the wolf before slamming the doors closed.

We ran down the corridor.

"Gotta get to the Observatory!"

We then careened around a corner, the werewolf close behind. There must have been an invisible crack in the floor because I tripped over it, tumbling to the ground.

"Carly!" The Doctor shouted in horror, stopping in his running. I quickly flipped around and screamed at the sight of the werewolf who was getting really closer to me.

_Shit!_

I waited for impact but it never came as out of nowhere, water was thrown at the werewolf and I glanced up, relived to see Lady Isobel who must have been the one to throw the water at the werewolf.

The werewolf bounded back down the corridor away from us. I scrambled to my feet, going over to the Doctor who wrapped me in a hug. His arms loosely stayed around my waist as did my arms around his shoulders as he said to Lady Isobel, grinning at her.

"Good shot!"

"Yeah!" I said in agreement and I gave her a grateful smile, "Thank you."

"It was mistletoe!"

"Isobel!"

As Isobel and Sir Robert kissed, The Doctor and I let go of each other and grabbed hands as we went to back sure the wolf was gone.

Once we did, we returned to Sir Robert and Queen Victoria.

"Come on!" The Doctor said to them.

We set off down the corridor again as Sir Robert told us,

"The observatory's this way!"

We reached the central staircase and hurried up it as fast as we could. Finally we made to the observatory, the Doctor in the lead.

"No mistletoe in this room," he said to us then to Sir Robert, "Your father wanted the wolf to get inside! Get inside I just need time! Is there any way of barricading this?!" He gestured to the doors.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it."

But the Doctor seemed to ignore this but I didn't as I looked at him with wide eyes, "If we could bind them shut with rope or something!"

"I said I'd find your time, sir?" Sir Robert said confidently. The Queen looked him with wide eyes as well. "Now get inside."

The Doctor looked at him for a second, and I thought he would have tried to convince him but instead, he said, "Good man."

"But—"I went to protest but it was too late as he closed the door and I looked towards the Doctor.

"Even if I could convince him not to do it, he would do it anyway," the Doctor told me softly as if he knew what I was thinking. He didn't wait for me to reply as he ran to Queen Victoria, "Your Majesty, the diamond."

"For what purpose?"

"The purpose it was designed for."

She handed it over to him and the Doctor ran over to the mechanism for the telescope.

"Carly!" he called to me. _Where did 'Carly' come from?_ I decided to not give much thought because I really liked how that nickname sounded coming from the Doctor's lips as I ran over to him. "Lift it!" He told me. Come on!"

I didn't question him as I did what he asked, well we did it together, but we struggled to turn the wheel. Even though we struggled, the cogs and the telescope started to lift. The silence broke by the screams of Sir Robert. I ignored them though, rather focusing on what me and the Doctor were doing.

"What are we doing? You said it wasn't working!" I asked as the final screams were heard.

"It doesn't work as a telescope because that's not it is! It's a light chamber! It magnifies the light rays like a weapon. We've just got to power it up!"

I realized something. "Oh! We're going to be using the moonlight, aren't we?"

As soon as I said that, the Light Chamber finally started to align with the moon.

"Come on!" The Doctor shouted over the werewolf beating against the door, trying to get through.

It was finally properly aligned. The Doctor and I stepped away from the gears as the moonlight bounced off the prisms. Just as the werewolf broke through the door, the light spewed forth from the end of the light chamber onto the floor far short of the werewolf. The werewolf advanced on the Queen, but the Doctor dived across the floor and throws the Kol-I-Noor. A fantastic, prismatic beam of light hit the werewolf. He was lifted off of the floor and hung there, caught in the wave of the moonlight. As we looked on, he retook the human form he was in when I saw him the first time.

"Make it brighter," The man said quietly. "Let me go."

The Doctor slowly walked across to the light chamber and I followed him. Together, as always, we flicked the switch. With one final howl from the wolf form, the creature vanished and the light was turned off. I sighed with relief.

The Doctor took notice to the Queen who wasn't paying attention to us and was staring intently at something on her wrist.

"Your Majesty? Did it bite you?" he asked.

"No, it's … it's just a cut."

"If that thing bit you…" The Doctor started to warn but she cut him off,

"It was splinter of wood when the door came apart."

The Doctor went over to her. "Let me see." He went to grab her hand but the Queen pulled it away sharply.

"It is nothing."

The Doctor stared at her, obviously not believing her. I couldn't blame him. I didn't believe her either.

-0-

It was dawn now as the Doctor and I stepped forward and kneeled before Queen Victoria. Everyone was there including Lady Isobel and the maids.

"By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS." She tapped him on each of his shoulders with a sword. She turned to me afterwards. "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Charlene of the Powell Estate." She tapped me on the shoulder with the sword. "You may stand."

We stood up as the Doctor said,

"Many thanks Ma'am."

I grinned. "Thanks! They're never going to believe this back home. Especially my sister, Rose!"

"Your Majesty, you said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond; I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life. He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," The Queen agreed. "Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused."

The Doctor groaned and I couldn't help but squeal. She said it! And I didn't even try that hard to get her to say it.

"Time to pay up, Doctor!" I said.

The Doctor grumbled more in response.

"Not remotely."

I tried and failed to keep the smirk from my face as I looked at the Doctor.

"And henceforth…I banish you."

I looked at her stunned as did the Doctor.

"What?" I uttered at the same time that the Doctor said,

"I'm sorry…?"

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor," Queen Victoria said angrily. "And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the two of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars - and magic - and think it fun. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will not allow it! You will leave this shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this... terrible life." She stepped away from us then said commandingly, "Now leave my world. And never return…"

-0-

"Whoa!" The Farmer, we hitched a ride with, exclaimed, pulling the cart to a halt.

We jumped off of the farmer's cart and I took notice we were back in the highlands near the TARDIS.

"Cheers, Dougal!"

"Yeah, thanks for the lift!"

The Doctor waved as we walked away from the farmer who drove off. "You know," he said to me.

"Hmm?"

"The funny thing is, Queen Victoria did actually suffer a mutation of the blood! It's historical record hemophiliac. It used to be called the Royal Disease! But it's always been a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it – it came from nowhere!"

"So it was wolf bite?"

"Well, maybe Hemophilia is just a Victoria euphemism."

"For werewolf?" I raised an eyebrow. "Like a real werewolf?"

"Could be!"

I looked surprised. "Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Could be! And her children had the Royal Disease. Maybe she gave them a quick zip." The Doctor grinned but I was in disbelief of it all.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves? Even right now?"

"Well…maybe not yet," the Doctor said. "I mean, a single wolf bite could take…a hundred years to mature…might be ready by … oooh…early 21st?"

"Even Princess Anne!"

The Doctor's grin widened. "I'll say no more."

"No, come on!" I protested, bumping my shoulder into the Doctor's. "This isn't funny… you're not kidding, are you?"

The Doctor laughed and we got to the TARDIS, immediately going inside.

"Aw come on, you can't say something like that, and not explain more!"

**TBC...**

**In...**

**School Renion, Part 1...**

**AND HERE'S A SNEAK PEEK...WELL ONE FOR THE ENTIRE EPISODE!**

I followed the Doctor out of the chip shop, feeling … well I didn't know what I was feeling to be honest. I knew that I was frustrated by the fact that the Doctor didn't tell me about Sarah Jane. I mean, I always _assumed_ that he had traveled with other people because I knew that I couldn't be the only one, but it hurt that he didn't even mention her. Who else had traveled with him that he never mentioned? I voiced that question out loud,

"How many of us have there been, traveling with you? That you haven't mentioned to me before like Sarah Jane?"

The Doctor didn't stop walking as he replied, "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does matter… if I'm the latest in a long line," I answered, stopping and crossing my arms over my chest.

The Doctor stopped and turned to me, looking angry and hurt by my statement. I winced at the sight of it. I hated it when he was hurt or angry especially if _I_ was the one making him feel this way. But this was a conversation that needed to be had, that I knew for sure. If we didn't have it now, we probably never would.

"As opposed to what?" he asked angrily.

I paused, not saying anything for a moment, until I looked up at him, meeting his angry eyes. "I thought you and I were… but I guess I got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this is seeing the future. You leave us behind like we're nothing. I'm probably going to be Sarah Jane… is that what's going to happen? Are you going to leave me behind too?" Just asking the last question made me scared of his reaction

"No," The Doctor said abruptly. "Not to you."

"But Sarah Jane, you were that close to her once and here she is now, on Earth, not seeing the wonderful world that you showed me anymore," I said softly. "But you never even mentioned her. I always figured that you had other people that travelled with you…but I don't know why you didn't even mention Sarah Jane or any of the other ones. I would have understood, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't age," he told me and I looked up at him. "I regenerate and humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you—"He paused and my heart hammered against my chest.

"Someone who you what, Doctor?" I breathed out.

He didn't say anything, only stared at me intensely as if he was willing me to understand. "You can spend the rest of your life with me." I stared at him with tears in my eyes, "But I can't spend the rest of my life with you. I have to live on. Alone."

"Don't say that," I said, shaking my head. "You don't have to live alone. You won't. You have people who care about you, Doctor, and I know that probably scares you to death and its understandable. But if I want to live the rest of my life with you then I will."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me. He sighed.

"You can't," he told me and I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off, "You _can't."_

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because you can't…" He was still staring at me with that expression. The one where he wanted me to understand.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm going to have to have a better answer than that, Doctor, why can't I spend the rest of my life with you? I might not be able to spend it for long, because I'm human and I'll die, but I would rather spend my life with someone, who I care about for as long as I can."

"You don't know what you're saying Charlene," he snapped at me.

"I do know what I'm saying, Doctor," I snapped back. "I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't. You're just not listening to me! I _want_ to be here and you're _not _going to push _me_ away, just because you're _scared_."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice to stay or go, Charlene," he said, ignoring the last thing about him being scared which didn't surprise me. He wouldn't admit to it. About being scared of being alone. The Doctor would never be alone. Like I said, he had tons of people who cared about him and even in death; they would _still_ care about him. Just like I will.

"There's always a choice," I told him softly, unable to help myself by touching his cheek gently but the Doctor flinched at my touch but I still kept my hand there and he didn't bother taking it away either. "And my choice is staying here and traveling with you forever."

"Never say forever," The Doctor said with pain in his eyes and in his voice as he pulled my hand from his cheek, grasping it in his. "Sometimes forever doesn't last as long as you expect. I know that better than anyone, it's the Curse of the Time Lords."

**_End Sneak Peek..._**

**See you later! ;)**


	33. School Reunion, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfits for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"I think we should run," I stated to the Doctor bluntly.

The Doctor had finally taken me to Barcelona, the planet not the city. It had been at least a three weeks since the whole Queen Victoria/Werewolf thing so I thought about what the Doctor had said about Barcelona and decided to ask the Doctor about taking me there. Of course he replied with the most enthusiasm that I had ever seen him possess which was saying a _lot_ since he had a lot of enthusiasm already. He was so excited about it that he explained the entire history of the planet, and I meant the entire history even about how the dogs with no noses became just that. The day went perfect normal at first … doesn't it always with the Doctor? But of course it took a turn.

Apparently there was something going on with dogs with no noses because they _actually_ had noses. Since they were used not having noses, they all started freaking out and terrorizing the planet. Destroying the shops, the houses or what they called Huts here, and so on. We managed to find out the cause of it all. Apparently some kind of scientist of the alien made this thing to use on the dogs with no noses to give them their noses back. The Doctor didn't know why he had done this. So he just said that he was just mad and if the Doctor, who was madder than most, said that someone was madder than he was that was saying a lot.

But back to the part where I told the Doctor that we should run, the mad scientist (we didn't bother getting his name, too busy figuring out the mystery of the dogs losing their noses) got mad, no pun intended, at us for ruining his fantastic, _brilliant_ idea charged towards us with a frying pan of all things raised in the air, screaming at us. I know weird thing to run from but I didn't want to get hit by a _frying pan_.

"Brilliant idea!" The Doctor said, grinning, obviously finding this whole thing amusing and it really was. Even I couldn't help but grin as we took hands and ran as fast as we could towards the direction of the TARDIS with the mam screaming and running after us.

As we ran my phone started ringing, I groaned to myself. Someone had to call now.

I let it continue to ring and once we got into the TARDIS, I would call whoever called me back.

Finally we got inside the TARDIS and I slammed the doors shut before the mad man got to us. The Doctor immediately ran to the console to get the TARDIS started while I went over to railing and held onto them with one hand, gripping it tightly. I used the other to listen to a message that Mickey sent me. The TARDIS made the noise that it always did as it took off into the time vortex. Luckily, I was done listened to the message when it did and was able to grip onto the railing with both hands as it bumped suddenly. The Doctor pulled on this level that I recognized from the TARDIS Driving Manuel (I had been reading it a lot this week) as the thing that was used to let the TARDIS drive its self. Like she was on auto pilot.

The Doctor leaned against the console with his arms crossed and he looked at me with a grin on his face. "Well, that was fun, wasn't it? I told you that the dogs had no noses."

"I never said that they didn't, Doctor," I teased, grinning back. "I've known you long enough to know that if say something, it's usually true. Most of the time anyway."

"All the time actually," he corrected. "I'm just _that _brilliant." He smiled smugly but winked at me to show that he was just joking.

"Okay, oh _brilliant_ one," I said, giving him a mock bow, earning a huge infectious laugh from the Doctor. I joined in on the laughter. Once the laughter, the Doctor changed the subject,

"So where to next? Any suggestions?"

"Yeah, actually. Listen to this." I played Mickey's message on speaker and the Doctor looked intensely.

"Interesting," he said to himself before saying before loudly, "Well then. Let's find out what's going at this school, shall we?"

I nodded, grinning, "Of course. Can't let a mystery go unsolved."

"Oh course we can't," The Doctor said in agreement, grinning back at me. "That's not how we roll." As soon as he said that, he frowned. "I'm _never_ said _that_ again."

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea," I said cringing.

"Right then!" The Doctor set the time and place before grabbing the lever that would set us off again. He looked up at me and I nodded silently answering his question on if I was ready to take off or not. He grinned and pulled the lever down.

I knew that I would be seeing Rose again so I was preparing myself for it as we flew through the vortex.

-0-

"Good morning class," The Doctor greeted the class we were set in by the TARDIS at the school that Mickey told us about. It was a psychic's class. I didn't know why the TARDIS put the Doctor and me in the same class, but I didn't mind at all.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Smith," The entire class greeted back in unison.

I looked to the Doctor immediately and he cleared his throat awkwardly. "Mrs. Smith?" I said in quiet whisper.

"Just go along with it, Carly," he whispered back. "I'll explain later."

"You better."

"So, physics!" The Doctor said louder, turning around to face the white board and scrawled the words 'physics' in capital letters and underlined it, multiple times. Then he turned back around, chucking the cap of the board pen back on the desk. He put his arms behind his back as he trailed around the room, "Physics." The word rolled off his tongue and he continued to say the word as if he was making sure they got the word down, "Eh? Physics. Phyyyyyyyysics. Physics! Physics. Physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics, physics."

I was sure he would have kept going if I didn't clear my throat. "I think they got it, Mr. Smith."

The entire class looked bemused and I grinned at the looks on their faces as the Doctor sniffed purposefully.

"I hope one of you is getting this down," he said before continuing on, "Um, okay – let's see what you know." He stopped before the class while I went to stand in front of the desk, leaning back against with my arms crossed, "Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?"

A boy who was close to the front of the class raised hand and the Doctor nodded towards him.

"Yes – uh, what's your name?"

"Milo."

I smiled at him, "Milo, that's a nice name."

"Thank you, Mrs. Smith."

My smile widened slightly, loving the way that sounded. _Mrs. Smith…_ I could get used to that. The thought of being married to the Doctor was pleasant to think about. Even though it wouldn't happen in a million years.

"Yes Milo!" The Doctor said to him. "Off you go."

"They repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Correctamundo! A word I have never used before and hopefully never will again." I outright laughed out loud at that – though it was mostly because of the word he used – earning a playful glare from the Doctor.

"Nice word love," I teased as the children shared amused looks.

The Doctor gave me look, but it was a playful one. "I'm trying to teach Mrs. Smith," he said. "Can you please not interrupt?"

"Right, sorry, teach on, love." Good thing that we were pretending to be married or he would have definitely question why I kept on calling him 'love.'

"Thank you." He looked back at the class. "Question two! I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this; how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?"

Milo's hand shot up again. It surprised me. How was it that he knew these complicated questions? I mean, I didn't even know the answers to the questions the Doctor was asking.

"Someone else," The Doctor dismissed Milo.

But looking at the class, there was no response coming from any of them.

"Come on, there has to be someone else other than Milo who knows this," I said, going to stand next to the Doctor.

Again no response. The Doctor and I shared a look.

"Nope…?" The Doctor tried again, looking away from me to look at the class. Again nothing so he nodded towards Milo. "Okay, Milo – go for it."

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter."

Impressed looks appeared on the class this time.

"Two to Milo!" The Doctor was impressed too, but he was also disturbed. However, he didn't let that show on his face. I understood why he felt that way. I did too. No kid at this age lever should know all the answers to these complicated questions. "Right then, Milo, tell me this; true or false – the greater dampening of the system, the quicker it uses energy to its surroundings."

"False."

"What is non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for protein."

"Six-five-thousand-nine-hundred-and-eighty-three-t imes-five?"

"Three-hundred-and-twenty-nine-thousand-nine-hundr ed-and-fifteen."

Some of the students looked very impressed but there was others who looked just as disturbed as the Doctor and I were.

"What the hell is going on?" I said to myself. It was clear there was something going on. Like I said before, no kid in this age group could know these college level questions.

The Doctor continued with his questioning, "How do you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with FTL factor at 36.7 recurring."

The Doctor's mouth dropped slightly and silence filled the air. I closed his mouth and he looked over at me as I cleared my throat.

"Um, Mr. Smith. I think you should start the lesson now."

The Doctor nodded, "Right, yes of course."

-0-

"God, Mickey was right to call us," I said to the Doctor as we left the classroom to go to the lunch room. "There's definitely something going on with this school."

"Yes." The Doctor nodded in agreement. "But _what's_ going on is the question?"

"Yep. But I'm sure we'll figured it out." I grinned. "We're not the Dynamic Duo for nothing." I looped my arm through the Doctor's and he chuckled.

"Quite right."

"Oh I know." I used the hand of the arm that wasn't looped through the Doctor's to flip my hair over my shoulder with a smug look on my face.

"Are you sure you're not the one getting the big head?" the Doctor questioned teasingly.

"Of course not." I scoffed playfully. "I'll leave the big headedness to you since you do it oh so well."

The Doctor grinned widely. "Thank you." He gave a fake bow and I laughed, throwing my head back slightly as I did so. The Doctor joined in on my laughter.

When we got to the canteen, we went into the line, following behind the people that were already in there. The Doctor was in the front of me as we moved along the line with our trays where the lunchladies spooned food onto our plate. The food actually looked really good. Much better than the ones Rose and I got when we were in school. Speaking of my sister…

She wanted to help with the investigating and she was able to. Unfortunately for her though, the TARDIS had set her up as a lunch lady. Something she obviously hated if the dirty look on her face was any hint as she piled mash potatoes on our plates. During the two days we had been here, I ignored Rose, still mad at her for keeping the adoption a secret. She did try to speak with me but I wouldn't have it. I didn't like the hurt look on her face when I did this but I ignored this too. The Doctor had noticed the tenseness between me and Rose and had questioned me about it. I never gave him a full answer only a vague. I did want to tell him about the adoption and about the pocket watch. I had no idea why I wanted to tell him about the latter but I did. The watch seemed to want the same thing because every time I would think about telling him, it would warm up in my pocket but it was ignore it for the most part. I really didn't want him to know. As for the reason why, I honestly had no idea.

But though I had been ignoring Rose, I couldn't help but comment to her in the most sarcastic tone I could muster,

"Hello Rose. Having a nice day?"

The dirty look became more prominent on her face as the Doctor smirked before leaving the line to find us a table.

"So, you're paying attention to me now?" My sister asked and I winced at the coldness in her voice. She noticed my wince and her voice softened as the dirty look disappeared, "Look, I'm sorry. But you can't keep ignoring me. we have to talk about this."

My eyes hardened. "We don't have to talk about anything Rose. You kept my adoption a secret. How can I forgive you for that?"

"I said I was sorry." Rose's voice turned exasperated. "I didn't want to keep it a secret from you Charlene, but Mum thought it would be best to keep it a secret."

"She thought it would be best?" I scoffed. "Give me a break! It wasn't for the best because now I'm bad a both of you. How is that for the best?"

Rose didn't say anything as she looked away from me. I sighed as I left the lunch line and found the Doctor sitting at a table, a deep look of concern on his face. It was obviously he had been watching the scene unfold between me and Rose. I ignored the look of concern as I sat down next to him before eating my food, well I picked at it mostly.

"Carly?" The Doctor said tentatively and I looked up at him. He met my eyes, "Is everything alright between you and Rose?"

I faked a smile. "Yeah of course. We're great."

"Carly." The Doctor placed his hand on mine and I let our hands entwine together, "You know you talk to me about anything, yeah?"

"Yeah I know," I told him, giving his hand a squeeze. "But really, everything's alright between and Rose. We just had a fight, that's all." The last thing wasn't the truth but it wasn't a lie either.

"Alright." The Doctor didn't look like he believed me. He always seemed to know when I was lying, at least in this rengeration it seemed like. But luckily he didn't talk about the subject.

It was a little while later, and I was still picking at my food while the Doctor picked up a chip with his fork and nibbled at it before pulling it back away, looking down at it, distastefully. I was about to question him about it but before I could, Rose came up to us with a dishtowel in hand. She looked like she was about to kill someone.

"Two days we've been here," she grumbled to us.

"Blame your boyfriend; he's the one who put us up to this. And he was right. Boy in class this morning – got knowledge way beyond planet Earth."

"Yeah, it was really freaky," I commented, not looking up from my food.

"You guys eating those chips?" Rose asked me and the Doctor.

I pushed my tray towards her. "No, you can have them."

"Yeah, they're a bit … different," The Doctor told Rose.

"I think they're gorgeous," my sister said as she sat down, taking one of the chips as she did so. She stuck it in her mouth and chewed and swallowed before saying, "Wish Charlene and I had school dinners like this."

I nodded in agreement.

The Doctor looked around the canteen. "It's very well behaved, this place."

I noticed that too. Normally it would be loud in the canteen with all these kids messing around, but it was just silent.

"I thought there'd be happy-slapping hoodies. Happy slapping hoodies with ASBOs. Happy slapping with ASBOs and ringtones." He stared at me impressively, nodding his head. "Yeah? Yeah? Oh yeah! Don't tell me I don't fit in."

I giggled. "Never said you didn't." I gave his hand a squeeze as we held them beneath the table. "But thank you for voicing my thought out loud though."

The Doctor pouted at me and I couldn't help but laugh at how cute and funny it looked. It was then that a dinner lady approached our table, a scowl on her face but it was directed towards Rose.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting," she scolded her.

Rose stood up, pointing towards us, "I was talking to these teachers."

"Hello!" The Doctor and I greeted at the same time, giving the dinner lady an overdone wave, coupled with a bright smile.

"This one doesn't like the chips," Rose said in a whisper as if it was a secret, pointing at the Doctor.

"Oi! Don't be a tattletale, Rose!" I jokingly told my sister but Rose didn't look amused but the Doctor did and he let out a chuckle but he covered it up with a fake cough when he got a dirty look from Rose.

The dinner lady felt the exact same way Rose did. She wasn't amused either.

"The menu has been specifically designed by the Headmaster to improve concentration and performance." She looked at Rose coldly, "Now, get back to work." The dinner lady left and Rose walked off, slumping as she did so leaving me and the Doctor alone once again. We looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

The table behind us that had the kids who we taught watched us with amused looks.

Our laughter eventually died down and just in time too because one of the new teachers, Mr. Wagner, approached a girl sitting a few tables away. But the Doctor and I could see and hear everything. I pretended to be playing with my food but glanced up every once in a while at them while the Doctor chewed absentmindedly at the food he had in his mouth while watching them.

"Melissa," he said to the girl named Melissa. "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me … so it's time we moved you up to the top of the class." He then looked at Kenny, who was also in mine and the Doctor's class, giving him a pointed look, "Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed."

"Luke – extra class. Now." He headed off with several kids following him.

I was the first to notice Mr. Finch who was on the balcony, watching. "Doctor," I said to the Doctor quietly, nodding my head up towards Mr. Finch without the new Headmaster noticing.

The Doctor looked up and watched him with furrowed brows. Mr. Finch seemed to notice us staring at him. His eyes went to the Doctor then to mine and he held my gaze, a smirk crossing his lips. I moved my eyes away and look at the Doctor who had a protective look in his eyes as he unconsciously moved my chair closer to him while placing a protective hand in the middle of my back. I hid a smile at his protectiveness as a light blush filled my cheeks.

* * *

"Careful…keep it steady…don't spill a drop."

Rose Tyler looked up from the tray she was drying and took notice to the main dinner lady and a few others very, very carefully wheeling a barrel of oil. But that wasn't the weird thing. Well it was, but what was even weirder, was that all of them wore masks, goggles, and gloves. Rose watched them but they didn't seem to notice her doing so.

"I said keep it steady," the main dinner lady snapped at the others when one of them almost dropped it. "Careful… that's it … easy now … steady…"

Suddenly, Rose's mobile rang in the white pocket of the kitchen staff uniform as the dinner ladies managed to get the barrel of oil in the spot where they wanted it at.

"Right, second barrel – quickly now!"

"What you got?" Rose asked Mickey when she answered her mobile.

"Conformation. I just got into the army records. Three months ago, massive UFO activity. They logged over forty sighting – lights in the sky, all of that. I can't get any photos, 'cause then it gets all classified and secret. Keeps locking me out."

Rose kept her voice low as she responded back, "Tell you what though – three months ago, turns out all the kitchen staff were replaced." She watched them as they wheeled another barrel of oil into the kitchen with what seemed to be unnecessary caution, "And this lot is weird."

"See, there's definitely something going on. I was right to call Charlene home." Mickey heard his girlfriend sigh on the other end of the line at the mention of her sister, "Is she still ignoring you?"

Rose sighed again. "Yeah…I don't know what her problem is. I told her that I was sorry for keeping the adoption a secret, why won't she forgive me?"

"She will forgive you eventually," Mickey tried to reassure her, but it wasn't working. "Just give her time."

"That's the thing though! I have been giving her time but she's just…" Rose sighed for a third time, "Why does she have to be so stubborn?"

Before her boyfriend could say anything, the sound of the main dinner lady interrupted by shouting,

"Watch it!"

Rose watched in horror as the barrel of oil toppled over and spilled onto one of the dinner ladies, who screamed in agony and another thing to add to Rose's horror, the dinner lady, began smoking.

"I've gotta go," she said quickly to Mickey.

"Get her up, get her up!" The main dinner lady shouted at the others.

The dinner lady was still screaming in agony and smoking as she was hoisted to her feet.

"What is it?"

The other dinner ladies brought the one covered in oil into an office that was in the kitchen. Rose tried to see through the partition but the main lunch lady swiftly closed the blinds. She hung up her mobile quickly and she began to dial 911, but she didn't have time to call it because the head dinner lady emerged from the office. She pulled down her goggles and leaned against the doorframe, eyeing Rose suspiciously.

"What're you doing?"

"Calling an ambulance."

"No need. She's quite all right."

_'Okay that's weird.'_ Rose thought to herself as she hung up her mobile.

Then there was the sound of something bursting into flames, followed by the sound of something smashing, and a billow of smoke came from the office. The head dinner lady didn't flinch at all.

At Rose's wide eyed look, she said, "Its fine. She does that."

She went back into the office leaving the blonde completely confused. There must be something in those barrels. With that though in mind, Rose went closer to the barrel oil to get a closer look.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**School Reunion, Part 2...**

**So there's the first part of this episode. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Now something big is going to happen at the end of this episode just to let you know ;) Weeelll, anyway! Please leave reviews and tell me what you think! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	34. School Reunion, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfits for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I chewed my gum as I nodded along to what the English teacher was telling me about the weird things on in her class. She was pretty young. She looked to be around twenty-three years old.

"I just know there's something going on with these kids, but I just don't know what." She sighed sadly. "I really wish there was something I could do, but how can I when I have no idea what's going on."

She looked so sad. You could tell how much she cared of these children. I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up from the ground.

"Someone will figure out what's going on," I promised her. That was going to happen. The Doctor would figure it out and everything would go back to normal here. "You just have to wait."

She gave me a smile. "I hope so." She turned away from me, towards another woman who was there near the coffee maker.

I looked around for the Doctor and I found him eating a biscuit while a teacher paced in front of him, ranting it looked like. I was about to go over to him when I heard the voice of Mr. Finch.

"Excuse me, colleagues – a moment of your time."

I looked towards him and saw a woman with brown hair standing there, next to Mr. Finch. She looked familiar somehow but I didn't know why. It was like I had seen her before somewhere. I looked towards the Doctor and saw him looking at the woman with an awed expression. My eyes narrowed confused, wondering why he was staring at her like that. The woman didn't notice him staring at her as Mr. Finch continued speaking once he saw he had everyone's attention.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith. Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times."

The woman now known as Sarah Jane Smith looked around, smiling at all of us.

I repeated her name in my head. Why was her name so damn familiar? Just thinking about the reason why made my head ache and I rubbed my temples, holding back a moan of pain. Once the headache past, I looked at the Doctor and the smile I loved so much was on his face, the corner of his lips turned upwards. But this time that smile wasn't directed towards me, but to Sarah Jane. A stab of jealousy coursed through me but I couldn't be jealous. I didn't even know this woman and the Doctor didn't know her either (though from the way he was acting it looked like he did know her) so I couldn't be jealous.

"I thought it might be useful for her to get a 'view from the trenches', so to speak. Don't spare my blushes."

He walked off and Sarah Jane finally took notice to the Doctor's eyes being on her. She walked over to him.

Not wanting them to be alone together, I went over there and stood beside him. She met my eyes when I did so. It only lasted for a moment before her eyes went back to the Doctor.

"Hello!"

The Doctor was full out grinning now. "Oh, I should think so!"

"And, you are…?"

He couldn't take his eyes off of her and another stab of jealous went through me. "Hm?" He snapped out of it when he realized that she was talking to him. "Uh, Smith. John Smith."

I wanted to say something, but I kept my mouth shut, feeling as if I was in the middle.

"John Smith," Sarah Jane repeated his name, letting it roll off her tongue as if she hadn't used that name in years. "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"Well, it's a very common name!"

"He was a very uncommon man." Sarah held out her hand. "Nice to meet you!"

He shook her hand, beaming at her, "Nice to meet you! Yes! More than nice – brilliant!"

Sarah Jane looked a little freaked out but she went on, "Um…so um, have you worked here long?"

"No! Um, it's only my second day…our second day," The Doctor said, nodding towards me. At least he did notice that I was standing there. I was worried that he didn't.

"Hi, I'm Charlene," I greeted Sarah Jane, forcing a smile, but I hoped that it looked genuine.

"Nice to meet you."

"You too."

"So, you two, are new then?" Sarah asked. She leaned forwards towards us, "So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new criculum?"

The Doctor returned to staring and smiling at her, but again, she didn't seem to notice.

"So many children getting ill – doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"Yeah it is odd," I agreed.

Sarah looked relived, "Good. I thought that it was just me."

"Don't worry, you're not crazy," I told her, this time smiling more genuine at her.

"Thank goodness for that." She laughed wholeheartedly and my smile widened.

The Doctor was grinning now. "You don't sound like someone just doing a profile."

She looked at him, giving him a light shrug. "Well, no harm in a little investigating while I'm here."

"No. Good for you."

Giving me one last smile, she headed over to talk to other teachers. I looked at the Doctor to see he was smiling proudly after Sarah Jane.

"Good for you. Oh, good for you, Sarah Jane Smith."

The bell rang. The Doctor and I left the staff room as the corridor crowded with students once more. I didn't miss the faraway expression on the Doctor's face and the vague smile on his lips as if he was reminiscing about something. I just knew it had something to do with Sarah Jane. I just didn't know what but I didn't say anything about it, knowing that it was only a matter of time until I found out.

-0-

Once it was night time, we went back to the school along with Mickey this time to investigate the inside without anyone finding out what we were doing. The Doctor pushed open a fire door and I followed the Doctor inside a dark corridor with Rose and Mickey behind me.

"Oh, it's weird seeing the school at night," Rose commented to me, grinning. "It just feels wrong."

I couldn't help but agree with my sister. It really did feel wrong. But after all the scary movies I've watched, I wasn't bothered by it. We made our way through the corridor cautiously my sister continued on in a quiet voice,

"Remember how when we were kids, we used to think that all the teachers slept in school."

"Yeah I remember."

The Doctor stopped walking and turned to us. "All right, team." His face screwed up cutely as the word 'team' escaped his mouth, "Oh, I hate people who say team. "Um… 'gang.' Um… 'comrades.'"

"Oh! I got one! Scoobies. We can be the Scoobies." I grinned but it faltered at the odds looks they were giving. "What?" I protested.

Rose shook her head at me amused. "You and your vampire TV shows."

"What? Buffy: the Vampire Slayer is the greatest show ever created."

My sister opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor interrupted her, changing the subject,

"Anyway…Rose, Carly, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil." He turned to Mickey. "Mickey, the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department."

"What are you doing to do?" I asked.

"I'm gonna look in Finch's office," he replied to me before saying to all of us, "Be back here in five minutes." He headed up the stairs leaving me, Rose, and Mickey.

I turned to my sister's boyfriend. "Are you sure you can do this, Mick?"

He gave me a confident nod. "Me? Please. Infiltration and investigation? I'm an expert at this." He strided away with purpose, but he came swanning back, realizing he didn't know where the Maths department. He looked sheepish. "Where's the Maths department?"

I looked at him amused as I pointed in the opposite direction that he went in, "Down there, turn left, through the fire doors, on the right."

"Thank you." He strided away again. This time not coming back.

I laughed. "Come on, Rose," I managed to say to my sister through my laughter. I grabbed her by the arm and headed off in the direction of the kitchens.

It wasn't that long until we were at the kitchens and Rose showed me one of the oil barrels that were in there. I opened it up and there this yellow sticky substance. I knew that oil wasn't supposed to be sticky so why was this one? I shook my head as I grabbed a nearby jar and spooned the substance in there.

"So who was this woman?"

"I have no idea, but it looks like the Doctor knows her from somewhere," I told my sister with a frown as I straightened up with the jar in my hands. "Come on, let's go give this to the Doctor."

Rose nodded in agreement and just as we were about to leave, we jumped at the sound of a loud screeching.

"What the hell was that?" My sister breathed out, putting a hand to her chest.

I didn't have time to reply as another sound, a girlish scream, filled the air. The scream sounded familiar and we looked at each other, both exclaiming at the same time,

"Mickey!"

We took off running and we almost skidded into the Doctor and Sarah Jane Smith. I blinked at the sight of her. What the hell was she doing here?

"Did you hear that?" Rose breathed out her question before finally taking notice to Sarah. "Who's she?" Her eyes narrowed at her suspiciously.

"Rose, Sarah Jane! Sarah Jane, Rose," The Doctor said rather quickly then his eyes met mine. "And you've already met Charlene."

"Hi." Sarah Jane held out a hand towards me with the fakest smile I had ever seen on a person. "Nice to meet you…again."

"Likewise," I said awkwardly, shaking her hand before letting go of it.

She turned to the Doctor. "You can tell your getting older – your assistants are getting younger."

That was definitely an insult but I pretended to ignore it even though it did sting a little. My sister, on the other hand, didn't ignore it and she looked at Sarah Jane outraged.

"We're not his assistants," she bit out angrily.

I looked at the Doctor. He didn't meet my eyes as he scratched his ear uncomfortably.

"No?" Sarah Jane looked like she didn't believe my sister. "I get you tiger."

I opened my mouth to say something but took notice to the fact that the Doctor took off in the direction of where the scream came from and I followed quickly behind along with Rose and Sarah Jane who gave each other dirty looks. We found Mickey in a classroom and he was surrounded by vacuum packed rats. He took notice to us immediately and apologized,

"Sorry! Sorry, it was only me."

"It's alright," I told him softly. "What happened?"

"Well, the Doctor told me to investigate, so I – I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them."

The Doctor bended down and picked up a few of the packed rats to examine as Rose looked at the packed rats, a disgusted look on her face.

"Oh, my God, they're rats. Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"Life with the Doctor, eh?" I said, smiling lazily. Rose giggled and nodded in response.

"Yeah, what a great life we lead," she joked. It was my turn to laugh and my sister beamed at me. She opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by the Doctor who said to Mickey in response to what he said,

"And you decided to scream."

"It took me by surprise!"

"Like a little girl?" The Doctor raised a brow at him.

"It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pigtails, frilly skirt."

Mickey opened his mouth to protest again but I quickly spoke before he could.

"As much as I hate interrupting the Mickey teasing and believe me I _really_ DO, we need to focus on what's going on with this school," I said, taking charge for a change. "Why would there be rats in school? Unless they were dissecting them which I highly doubt since that hasn't happened in years…" I would have said more if Sarah Jane didn't cut in.

"Or maybe you haven't reached that bit yet," she said snidely. "How old are you?"

The Doctor and Mickey looked between the three of us awkwardly.

I really wanted to say something to Sarah Jane, but I bit my tongue, knowing it wouldn't be something nice. But once again that didn't stop Rose from commenting just as snidely,

"Excuse me, like my sister said, no one dissects rats anymore. They haven't done that for years. Where are you from the dark ages?"

"Anyway, moving on," The Doctor said quickly.

Sarah Jane looked like she wanted to make a cutting retort but all she did was give Rose a dirty look. My sister gave her one back. Rose seemed to dislike her a lot more than I did (but I had a feeling that the reason why Sarah wasn't being nice to me had something to do with the Doctor, I just didn't know what). I wasn't sure though what Rose's problem with Sarah was.

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived," The Doctor said. "We should go and check his office."

I nodded in agreement, "Good idea."

"Oh I know."

"Big head Doctor," I reminded him with a teasing grin as I ruffled his hair.

The Doctor rolled his eyes me playfully while fixing his hair but he only made it messier than I had made it. It was a good look on him. I ignored the glare Sarah was giving me.

"Let's go." He tossed the rat he was holding at Mickey, who dropped it immediately. He went out of the corridor and we followed him down another one.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but who are you exactly?" Rose asked Sarah Jane, clearly not meaning her words as she asked it rather rudely.

"Sarah Jane Smith. I used to travel with the Doctor."

I faltered in my steps but kept on walking, "What?" I didn't know why this shocked me so much. I had always assumed that he had other people who traveled with him. I mean, he was a 900 year old alien; of course he would have had other companions besides me. But he never mentioned any of them before. I think that was the part that shocked me because here was someone who traveled with him, and the Doctor had never talked about her.

Sarah blinked at my shock, "Why is that shocking?"

"He just never mentioned you before, that's all," I said simply.

"Oh I must have done! Sarah Jane! Mention her all the time."

I gave the Doctor a look, "No, you haven't mentioned her before or any of the others for that matter."

He looked sheepish while Sarah Jane looked annoyed.

"What, not even once? He didn't mention me once."

"Nope," I said, popping the 'p' as I moved ahead of the rest of the Scoobies besides Rose who walked with me. But I noticed that Sarah Jane followed us, probably to probe me further about the Doctor not mentioning her.

We got to Finch's office and the Doctor pulled out the sonic to use it so he could open the door to the office.

"Maybe those rats were food," he said as he pointed the sonic at the doorknob, the tip of it glowing blue and flickering like it always did when it would open a door.

"Food for what?"

Instead of replying to Rose's question, he opened the door and peered inside. There were incredibility strange noises coming from the inside.

"Rose…you know how you and Carly used to think that all the teachers slept in school…?" The Doctor suddenly asked.

Confused, my sister nodded in response.

"Well…they do."

"What are you—" Before I could finish, the Doctor pushed the door open more so we could see inside and my eyes widened at the sight of bat like creatures hanging upside down from the ceiling.

I stared up at them in shock. What the hell were they? They vaguely looked familiar. It was the same way I felt when I heard Sarah Jane's name for the first time, but I didn't know why the bats looked familiar, they just did.

"No way!" Mickey exclaimed as he turned on his heel.

Sarah, Rose, and I quickly followed. The Doctor caught up to us after shutting the door and we hurried outside the front doors of the school.

Mickey was out of breath from the running as he said, "I am not going back in there. No way."

I patted him on the back sympathetically as Rose shook her head in disbelief and her eyes were wide.

"Those were teachers!"

"Really? I thought they were students," I said sarcastically.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him seven new teachers, four dinner ladies and a nurse. Thirteen. Thirteen big bat people."

"Talk about unlucky," I mumbled to myself so quietly that it was unheard.

"Come on." The Doctor started to walk back inside the school.

"Come on – you've got to be kidding!" Mickey sounded exasperated.

"I need the TARDIS," The Doctor told him but it was to the rest of us as well. "I've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen."

Sarah smiled brightly. "I might be able to help you, there. I've got something to show you!" She grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him excitedly towards the direction of the parking lot.

When we got there and to her car, she opened the boot of car and inside of it was something covered with a green blanket. I stared at it curiously, wondering what it was.

The Doctor pulled the blanket off, revealing what looked to be a tin-dog. It was rather interesting to look at and it brought a huge smile onto his face as if he recognized it and he did as he exclaimed ecstatically,

"K9!" He then said to us, still ecstatic, "Rose and Charlene Tyler, Mickey Smith – allow me to introduce K9 – well, K9 Mark III to be precise."

Rose's nose wrinkled, "Why does he look so … disco?"

"Oi!" The Doctor looked at my sister insulted so I added quickly,

"Well, I think he looks … interesting."

The grin appeared back on his face. "Oh yes!" He leaned forward towards me, "Listen to this, in the year five thousand, this was cutting edge."

"I believe it," I said, unable to help myself by grinning back at him.

The Doctor looked at Sarah Jane, who got rid of the frown on her face, "What happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just … nothing!"

"Well, didn't you try to get him repaired?"

Mickey just shook his head while Rose just stared at the Doctor.

"Well, it's not like getting parts for a mini-metro! Beside, the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

The Doctor actually started cooing at K9 like it was an actual dog, "Ooh, what's this nasty lady done to you? Eh?"

Now it was Mickey's turn to just stare at him and Rose rolled her eyes while I smiled at the Doctor and K9, loving how happy the man I loved was. Sarah went to send me a triumphant look but it didn't happen as she noticed the love shining my eyes as I looked at the Doctor. Even though I didn't notice me looking at him like that. We had no idea that someone was watching us as Rose said, sounding annoyed,

"Look, no offense but could you two just stop petting for a minute? Never mind the tin dog, we're busy!"

Still grinning, the Doctor closed the boot of the car.

-0-

We went to this nearby chip shop and I was sitting with Mickey and Rose at a table nearby the counter, close enough where we could easily watch the Doctor and Sarah Jane as they worked to get K9 fixed. Now alone with my thoughts, I couldn't help but feel upset that the Doctor had never told me about Sarah Jane or his past companion. I knew it shouldn't bother me too much, but it did. I slowly ate the chips I bought with my own money, watching Sarah and the Doctor having a good time.

"What is she trying to do?" Rose asked me annoyed when she noticed that I was staring at the two old friends.

"What do you mean?" I pretended not to know what my sister was talking about.

"You know what I mean, Char. She's moving in on your territory." Mickey snorted at that and she turned on him, protesting, "What? It's true." She looked at the Doctor and Sarah Jane, glaring at them. "She thinks that she can swan in and take the Doctor away from you…"

"He's not mine to take away," I said frustrated. "The Doctor isn't mine. He's a human being…sort of, not an object to fight over." Suddenly, I felt myself stiffen at the next thing my sister said,

"I know that! But what if he decides to leave you? And then allows Sarah Jane to come back and take your place! What then, Char? Mmm?"

I didn't think about that. What if that did happen? I shook my head internally. 'No, he wouldn't do that to me. I'm sure he wouldn't.'

"He wouldn't do that to me," I finally said quietly.

"Maybe not the previous Doctor, but this one, you have no idea what he would do. You haven't even known this one for long."

"He's still the same person, Rose. He wouldn't do that to me. He wouldn't." I could feel my eyes filling with tears but I wiped my eyes before the tears could fall. Rose didn't notice, but Mickey did and he wrapped a brotherly arm around my shoulders as he was sitting by me. I leaned into him, wiping my eyes.

"Oh hey! Now we're in business!" The Doctor suddenly exclaimed as beeping noises came from K9.

I wiped my eyes one last time before I made my way to the Doctor and Sarah Jane with Rose and Mickey behind me.

"Master!" K9 said.

The Doctor literally beamed, "He recognizes me!"

"Affirmative."

He turned to me, still beaming, but it somewhat faltered at the sight of Mickey's arm still being around my shoulders and he frowned slightly for a moment before he cleared his throat and returned to smiling as if nothing happened.

"Carly, the oil."

I went to go get it and once I did, I returned back to the Doctor, the jar of oil now in my hand. I held it out towards him and he took it from me. He opened the jar up and was about to dip his finger in it but Rose quickly spoke up, interrupting what he was going to do.

"I wouldn't touch it, though, that dinner lady got all scalged."

"I'm no dinner lady. And I don't often say that."

"I should hope not," I said to myself. Since Mickey was beside me, he heard me say that and held back a laugh.

Frowning a bit at Mickey for a moment, the Doctor dipped his finger into the oil and K9 put out a sensor for him to smear it onto, and he did just that.

"Here we go." He leaned towards K9 as the dog started beeping, patting him on the head as he cooed at him, "Come on, boy." Then he leaned back, crossing his arms while K9 continued beeping, "Here we go."

"Oil. Ex—ex—ex—extract ana – an – analyzing…"

Mickey laughed, delighted (ever the mechanic) and amused by the way K9 sounded, "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

"Careful!" Sarah Jane irritably stated to Mickey. "That's my dog!"

He cleared his throat slightly, now looking sheepish. It was my turn to hold back a laugh.

"Conformation of analysis," K9 said. "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

And there was _another_ word that sounded familiar and I didn't know why… The Doctor looked shocked by what K9 said and whatever these Krillitanes were, it must be bad enough where it would shock the Doctor, who didn't get shocked that often.

"They're Krillitanes."

"Is that bad?" Rose asked.

"Definitely bad, bad enough that _the Doctor_ finds it shocking," I answered, voicing my thought out loud.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding, "Yeah, that's true."

"Yep." I turned to the Doctor who was already looking at me, "So how bad is it Doctor?"

He stared at me for a moment before replying to me, "Very. Think of how bad things could possibly be, and add another suitcase full of bad."

"Yeah, definitely bad," I said, nodding my head.

Sarah Jane spoke up, "And what are … Krillitanes?"

"They're a composite race. Just like your culture is a mixture of traditions from all sorts of countries – people you've invaded or have been invaded by, you've got bits- bits of Viking, bits of France, bits of whatever – the Krillitanes are the same. An amalgam of the races they've conquered. But they take physical aspects as well. They cherry-pick the best bits from the people they destroy. That's why I didn't recognize them. The last time I saw Krillitanes, they looked just like us except they had really long necks."

"Then what are they doing _here_ for?" I asked confused, wondering why they would be here of all places. If they were as bad as the Doctor said they were, you would think they would go bother something other than a simple school in a simple neighborhood. It made no sense.

"It's the children," The Doctor said, a look of horror on his face and it showed in his voice. "They're doing something to the children."

My eyes hardened, "What are they doing to the children?"

"I don't know…"

-0-

"How many of us have there been, traveling with you? That you haven't mentioned to me before like Sarah Jane?" I asked the Doctor as I followed him out of the chip shop (Rose, Mickey, and Sarah were already back at the car).

He didn't stop walking as he replied, "Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it does matter… if I'm the latest in a long line," I answered, stopping and crossing my arms over my chest.

The Doctor stopped and turned to me, looking angry and hurt by my statement. I winced at the sight of it. I hated it when he was hurt or angry especially if _I_ was the one making him feel this way. But this was a conversation that needed to be had, that I knew for sure. If we didn't have it now, we probably never would.

"As opposed to what?" he asked angrily.

I paused, not saying anything for a moment, until I looked up at him, meeting his angry eyes. "I thought you and I were… but I guess I got it wrong. I've been to the year five billion, right, but this is seeing the future. You leave us behind like we're nothing. I'm probably going to be Sarah Jane… is that what's going to happen? Are you going to leave me behind too?" Just asking the last question made me scared of his reply. The thought of him leaving me behind, like Sarah Jane, instilled a feeling of dread within me.

"No," The Doctor said abruptly. "Not to you."

His reply didn't make the feeling of dread go away. "But Sarah Jane, you were that close to her once and here she is now, on Earth, not seeing the wonderful world that you showed me anymore," I said softly. I decided then to vent my earlier thoughts out loud, "But you never even mentioned her. I always figured that you had other people that travelled with you…but I don't know why you didn't even mention Sarah Jane or any of the other ones. I would have understood, but why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't age," he told me and I looked up at him. "I regenerate and humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to someone who you—"He paused and my heart hammered against my chest.

"Someone who you what, Doctor?" I breathed out.

He didn't say anything, only stared at me intensely as if he was willing me to understand. "You can spend the rest of your life with me." I stared at him with tears in my eyes, "But I can't spend the rest of my life with you. I have to live on. Alone."

"Don't say that," I said, shaking my head. "You don't have to live alone. You won't. You have people who care about you, Doctor, and I know that probably scares you to death and its understandable. But if I want to live the rest of my life with you then I will. No matter what you say."

He didn't say anything, just stared at me. He sighed.

"You can't," he told me and I opened my mouth to say something but he cut me off, "You _can't."_

"And why not?" I demanded.

"Because you can't…" He was still staring at me with that expression. The one where he wanted me to understand.

I gave him a look of disbelief. "I'm going to have to have a better answer than that, Doctor, why can't I spend the rest of my life with you? I might not be able to spend it for long, because I'm human and I'll die, but I would rather spend my life with someone, who I care about for as long as I can and damn the consequences."

"You don't know what you're saying Charlene," he snapped at me.

"I do know what I'm saying, Doctor," I snapped back. "I wouldn't be saying it if I didn't. You're just not listening to me! I _want_ to be here and you're _not _going to push _me_ away, just because you're _scared_."

"Sometimes you don't have a choice to stay or go, Charlene," he said, ignoring the last thing about him being scared which didn't surprise me. He wouldn't admit to it. About being scared of being alone. The Doctor would never be alone. Like I said, he had tons of people who cared about him and even in death; they would _still_ care about him. Just like I will.

"There's always a choice," I told him softly, unable to help myself by touching his cheek gently but the Doctor flinched at my touch but I still kept my hand there and he didn't bother taking it away either. "And my choice is staying here and traveling with you forever."

"Never say forever," The Doctor said with pain in his eyes and in his voice as he pulled my hand from his cheek, grasping it in his. "Sometimes forever doesn't last as long as you expect. I know that better than anyone, it's the Curse of the Time Lords." He let go of my hand and looked away from me, eyes pained.

Before I had time to respond, he looked up and his face hardened. I followed his gaze and my eyes widened at the sight of Mr. Finch and the Krillitane that was beside him.

It screeched as Sarah, Rose, and Mickey ran over to us. The Krillitane swooped down towards us. We had to duck; the Doctor's arm went around my waist protectively as we ducked but there was no impact. We straightened up and saw the Krillitane flying away, screeching.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane asked with her eyes wide.

"But it didn't even touch us, it just flew off!" Rose exclaimed, looking at us. I didn't miss the glare she gave the Doctor as her eyes glanced at him. But I think I was the only one who noticed. "What did it do that for?"

The next morning, Sarah Jane's car parked in the parking lot of the school just as the bell rang and the children flocked towards the building. We got out of the car and headed towards the school, next to each other. I could almost hear the dramatic music as the background as we walked. The Doctor paused in his walking for a moment to give us instructions.

"Rose, Sarah, and Carly, you go to the Maths room," he said, looking at me and the girls. "Crack open those computers. I need to see the hardware inside. Here, you might need this." He pulled out the sonic and I held my hand out to get it from me when he handed it over. But he didn't hand it to me. He handed it to Sarah Jane. While Rose looked peeved, I looked hurt. Why didn't give it to me? He always gave it to me… I thought back to Rose's words last night and my heart felt heavy instantly.

"Mickey – surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey asked in disbelief.

Beginning to walk towards the school again, Sarah tossed her car keys to Mickey, who caught them. "Here, take these – you can keep K9 company."

"Don't forget to leave the window open a crack."

"But he's medal!"

"I didn't mean for him," The Doctor said loudly to Mickey.

Swallowing the lump in my throat, I asked the Doctor, "What are you going to do?"

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

"It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch."

-0-

I sat next to Rose on one of the chairs that were underneath to the computers while Sarah Jane was crouched beneath one of the computer desks and tried to switch on the sonic. She made a frustrated noise as she came out and hit the keyboard. She stared at the sonic.

"It's not working!"

I sighed, standing up. "Give it me." I waited for her to hold it out to me and she did. I took it and ducked underneath the table. I could feel Sarah Jane staring at me but I ignored it.

"Used to work first time in my day."

I didn't respond, but Rose did, rolling her eyes.

"Well, things were a lot simpler back then," she said sarcastically.

I easily turned on the sonic. It made the familiar whirling and buzzing sound as I held it to the back of the computer. Sarah Jane, ignoring Rose, asked to me,

"Charlene, can I give you a bit of advice?"

"You're going to give it to me anyway even if I say no?" I asked, raising a brow at her at her as I straightened up. She didn't say anything. "Thought so. Go right ahead." I crossed my arms and waited for it.

"I know how intense a relationship with the Doctor can be, and I don't want you to feel I'm intruding—"

"I don't feel threatened by you, Sarah Jane,' I told her honestly. "I really don't." To me, this felt like a lie but Sarah believed me.

"Right. Good. Because I'm not interested in picking up where we left."

Rose scoffed, "No? With the big sad eyes and the robot dog? What else were you doing last night?"

"I was just saying how hard it was adjusting to life back on Earth…"

This got a fight going by my sister and Sarah Jane while I looked back and forth between them. The need to laugh came over me and I let it out, laughing madly.

Sarah and Rose looked at me confused.

"Look at the two of you – fighting like dogs! Over the Doctor like he's …"  
I couldn't even finish my sentence. I was laughing _too_ hard.

The two shared looks with each other before they joined in on the laughter, realizing how ridiculous this was.

When the laughter stopped, Sarah Jane relaxed against a desk and I stared at her.

"Sarah Jane." When she looked at me, I continued, "When you were traveling with him, did he do that thing where he'd explain something really, really fast, and you would look at him like 'what the hell are you talking about?' and he'll just look at you like you dribbled on his shirt?"

"All the time!" She laughed and I couldn't help but laugh too. "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Oh yeah! I can't tell you many times I've caught him doing that! Every time I do, I'm like 'do you two need to be alone? Because I can come back later.'" We all started laughing madly again, our laughter echoing through the classroom.

"How's it going?" The Doctor questioned as he walked in. The sight of him made us laugh even harder than before and a confused look appeared on his face, oblivious to why were we laughing at him. "What?" When we didn't answer and continued laughing, he went on to say, "Listen, I need to find out what's programmed inside these."

But we weren't listening. We just couldn't stop laughing. I felt as if I was about to fall over from the amount of laughing we were doing. I hadn't laughed like this in forever it seemed like and it made me feel lighter. Through my laughter though, I could see that the Doctor genuinely looked confused.

"What?"

"Sorry it's just—"But I didn't finish because I looked at Rose and Sarah and bursted out laughing again.

"Stop it!"

As Rose shooed away the students to keep them from the room we were occupying when the bell rang, I was standing next to Sarah Jane as we anxiously watched the Doctor ripped a hand full of wires out of a computer with the sonic clenched between this teeth and he hung the wires around his neck as he ran the sonic along the back of the computer.

"I can't shift it," The Doctor said after a moment of during this with the sonic.

"I thought the sonic screwdriver could open anything!"

"Anything except a deadlock seal."

'And wood…can't forget wood.' I thought to myself then I frowned internally. Wait…where did that come from?"

Before I think more about it, the Doctor continued on with speaking,

"There's gotta be something inside here." He sighed through his nose, running a hand through his hair slightly frustrated. "What're they teaching these kids?"

-0-

"You wanted the code – there it is," Sarah Jane suddenly said and she was right.

Because all of the computers in the room were displaying all these letters and numbers. Even the screen in the front of the class had it on there.

The Doctor stared at it, eyebrows furrowed in concentration, "Some sort of code…" But then the furrowed brows disappeared as he figured it out and his eyes widened and his mouth was slightly open as he continued to stare the screen in shock. "No…no, they can't be…"

"What? What is it?" I asked, having a bad feeling.

"The Skasis Paradigm. They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah asked, looking just as confused as I felt.

"The … God-maker. The universal theory. Crack that equation and you've got control of the building blocks of the universe. Time and matter, yours to control."

"What and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose took a wild guest.

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "Yes." He started to pace, a thing I noticed that he did when he was working something out, "and their learning power is being accelerated by that oil! That oil from the kitchens, it works as a – as a … conducting agent. Makes the kids cleverer."

"Rose…" My sister looked at me, "You've been eating those chips, haven't you?"

Her eyes widened, getting what I was trying to say, "Yeah."

"What's fifty-nine times thirty-five?" The Doctor asked her.

She answered immediately, "Two thousand and sixty five." Her eyes widened even more if that was possible, "Oh my God."

I gripped her hand tightly, hoping for the life of me that there wasn't life threatening side effects to having this oil inside my sister. I would have voiced this question out loud to the Doctor, but I didn't, afraid of the answer. At this second, I realized that I couldn't be mad at Rose anymore. Rose looked at me and squeezed my hand back with a smile, signaling that she got what I was trying to say without me saying anything.

"But why use children? Why not adults?"

"No, it's gotta be children," The Doctor answered Sarah Jane as I left go of Rose's hand and walked next to the Doctor. 'The God-maker needs imagination to crack it. They're not just using the children's brains to break the code…they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin," Mr. Finch said as he walked into the room and the Doctor and I turned to face him. I gasped silently as Mr. Finch looked right at the Doctor and me. The Doctor must have noticed my fear, because he placed himself right in front of me for protection. Mr. Finch saw this as he slowly approached The Doctor and I. "Think of it, Doctor – with the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in ours hand. We can shape the universe and improve."

"Oh yeah? The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch," The Doctor said sarcastically and I snorted to myself in agreement. "Call me old fashioned, but I like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do it preserve the old order. Think of all the changes that could be used for good."

The Doctor sounded skeptical as he asked, "What, by someone like you?"

"No…someone like you."

The Doctor stayed silent, not expecting that answer. I wasn't expecting it either. The thought of him joining this arse almost sent me into a fit of laughter but I held it back. Mr. Finch must be stupid if he thinks that the Doctor would join him. My Doctor would never do something like that. But I underestimated Mr. Finch…

"The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do – think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta … your own people." _Oh no…_ "The Time Lords … reborn." _'Damn, he just had to use the Doctor's weakness…' _

The Doctor still didn't say anything and that worried me.

"Doctor, don't listen to him!" Sarah Jane said.

"Sarah Jane's right, don't listen to him, Doctor, look at me," I said softly and he turned to face me, his eyes looked so sad that made my heart ache. "You can't listen to him, you're better than that. What he's doing is wrong and you know that… don't let him use the weakness of what happened in the Time War get you to do something that you know that's wrong."

Just when I thought I was getting to him, Mr. Finch just had to speak up again, this time looking at me, Sarah, and Rose but it felt as if he was looking at me more than the others especially because of the words that came out of his mouth.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity. Young…fresh… beautiful… never wither, never die." I didn't say anything as I met his stare head on but he broke it to look at the Doctor, who still wasn't say anything, "Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must me, Doctor. Join us."

"I could save everyone…" The Doctor said a faraway look in his eyes. He was so tempted and he looked it too.

"Doctor, don't…" I pleaded at the same time that Mr. Finch said,

"Yes."

"I could stop the war…" The Doctor whispered.

I wanted to smack to get him to stop listening to _this_.

A small smile appeared on Mr. Finch's face and I wanted to smack him for even giving that smile. "

"No," Sarah said desperately. "The universe has to move forward. Pain and loss – they define us as much as happiness or love."

The smile disappeared from Mr. Finch and he closed his eyes while Sarah Jane continued, eyes on the Doctor's, voice soft,

"Whether it's a world or a relationship… everything has its time. And everything ends."

The Doctor stared for a few more seconds and his eyes met mine.

"Please, Doctor," I told him in a whisper.

Weather it was my whispered plead or Sarah's words, it strengthened his resolve. He gritted his teeth, picked up a chair, and hurled it through the screen displaying the code, smashing it to pieces.

"Out!" The Doctor exclaimed.

And with that, we ran out the room.

-0-

We ran all the way down the stairs and there was Mickey, K9, and Kenny waiting for us at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mickey!" I said relived to see him and I would have hugged if it wasn't for the intensity of what was going on.

"What's going on?" he asked.

Out of nowhere, three Krillitane half fly, half grope their way along the corridor towards us. We didn't waste any time on turning our heels and running in the opposite direction. The other Krillitane must have separated because there was only one chasing after us down. We ran through the canteen and tried the doors on the other side but they were locked. Just as the Doctor reached in his pocket and grabbed the sonic, Mr. Finch bursted through the doors followed by a couple Krillitane.

"Are they my teachers?" Kenny asked, wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Sorry."

Mr. Finch ignored us as he looked at his brothers, "Leave the Doctor alive. As for the others…you can feast."

They swooped down on us and the Doctor tried to beat them off with a chair. I followed along while the others screamed and try to duck out of the way. I managed to trip myself up and the Krillitane that was trying to get me, swooped down towards me.

Luckily though, a beam of red light suddenly hit the Krillitane and fell to the floor dead. I scrambled to my feet as Mr. Finch roared with rage and Sarah exclaimed happily to K9 who had been the one that shot the Krillitane.

"K9!"

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress."

I laughed wholeheartedly.

"Come on!" The Doctor told us.

Sarah, Rose, Mickey, Kenny, and I were the first ones to run. Unknown to me, the pocket watch had fallen out of my pocket and the Doctor picked it up, shock all over his features.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Last Part of School Reunion...**


	35. School Reunion, Part 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfits for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

"Doctor! What are you doing? Come on!" I shouted at the Doctor, who wasn't moving.

This seemed to snap him out of whatever trance he was in and he exclaimed to K9 while running to catch up to us,

"K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!'

He caught up to us where we stood in front of a door and he opened it up quickly, ushering the rest of us through it.

"Come on!" The Doctor slammed the door behind him and locked it with the sonic before running after us.

We ran all the way to the physics lab where the Doctor had a sudden brainwave.

"It's the oil. Krillitane life forms can't handle the oil! That's it!"

"So, that's why the dinner lady got scorched?" I pointed out.

"Yes! They've changed the physiology so often; even their own oil is toxic to them." The Doctor turned to Rose. "How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it."

As soon as that left her lips, we jumped at the sound of the Krillitanes starting to pound on the doors, trying to get in. Their sharp claws were ripping holes into the door.

"Okay we need to get into the kitchens. Mickey—"

"What now?" He asked annoyed. "Hold the coats?"

"Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," The Doctor ordered and Mickey's face brightened, glad to do something more useful. Then his eyebrows dripped down, thinking expression on his face, "Now then, bats, bats, bats, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Quickly thinking, Kenny strided towards the fire alarm and broke the glass with his elbow, setting it off. The Krillitanes immediately winced and quailed at the shrill sound. The Doctor beamed as I clapped Kenny on the shoulder, grinning.

"Nice job kid!"

The Doctor flung open the door, still beaming, especially since the Krillitanes were in too much distress to hurt us. We quickly ran past them and we legged it through a corridor. K9 made an appearance from a nearby doorway.

"Master!"

"Come on, boy! Come on!"

We continued running as K9 trundled along with us. Finally we made it to the kitchens and the Doctor immediately held the sonic to one of the oil barrels, but it wasn't working.

"They've been deadlocked sealed!"

"Try another one!"

The Doctor nodded quickly in agreement with me and tried another one, but that one didn't work either. "Finch must have done that – I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit with my laser. But my batteries are failing."

"Right. Everyone out the back door." The Doctor then said to K9, "K9, stay with me."

I would have stayed with the Doctor if it wasn't for Rose tugging me away, towards the back door with the others. We had just made it out the back door when the Doctor came out and slammed the door behind him, locking it with the sonic. There was no K9 in sight.

"What's K9?!' Sarah asked the urgently.

The Doctor didn't reply to her question. "We need to run." He started to run, but Sarah wasn't moving an inch.

"Where is he?" she demanded. "What have you done?!"

He grabbed her by the arm quickly before grabbing onto my hand and pulled us away, running.

Before we knew it, the school blew up and all the kids who were crowded in the same place started to cheer and applauded. Rose and Mickey joined in, hugging and laughing happily.

"Char!" My sister cried at the sight of me, pulling me into the hug.

I laughed along with them.

"Kenny blew up the school! It was Kenny!"

The children cheered even louder and harder and started chanting Kenny's name, patting him on the back. I noticed that Sarah and the Doctor were the only ones that were separated from the crowd and Sarah looked distraught.

"I'm sorry," The Doctor apologized.

"It's alright. He was just a … daft metal dog. Fine, really." Though she said this, she still bursted into tears and the Doctor wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulder. I watched them sadly before I glanced up at the school with Mickey and Rose.

-0-

"You've redecorated!" Sarah Jane exclaimed, the next morning, as she came into the TARDIS.

It was only Mickey and I in the TARDIS as Rose had went back home because she had to go to work. I didn't know why Mickey stayed but I had a feeling I would find out why soon.

"Do you like it?' The Doctor asked her, grinning at her from where he now stood near the console.

She looked around, eyes taking in every inch of the TARDIS. "Oh, I, I do. Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but … uh… yeah. It'll do."

"Well, I think it's brilliant!" I said, grinning.

Sarah Jane smiled at me, "Hey you." She took notice to Rose not being here, "Where's Rose?"

"She had to go home." Then I added, "But she's fine now. Doesn't have a super brain anymore."

"But she's still clever. And you are too, more than a match for him." Sarah nodded towards the Doctor with a small grin.

I laughed, "You and me both." I looked at the Doctor, who was fiddling with the computer, "Doctor…" I prompted and he looked at me and I nodded towards Sarah Jane.

Getting what I meant, he looked at Sarah. "Um – we're about to head off, but … you could come with us."

I smiled at her expectantly, hoping she would say yes. She looked so happy that I really did think she would, but then she shook her head.

"No… I can't do this anymore," she said softly.

Both mine and the Doctor's smiles faded slightly.

"Besides…" Her voice turned enthusiastic. "I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked.

Sarah looked surprised, thinking that he meant if he could come with her. But I knew what he meant. That answered my question as to why he was still here.

"No not with you," he said quickly, seeing the look of surprise on her face. "I mean, with you…" He gestured to the Doctor, "'Cause I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

"I don't care if you come," I said, grinning. "But it's up to the Doctor, though. He's the one driving.'

"Oh, go on, Doctor. Sarah Jane Smith – a Mickey Smith. You need a Smith on board!"

"Yep, because apparently they're brilliant companions," I added in.

"Okay then, I could do with a laugh."

Mickey laughed in delight and I squealed.

"You're just going to love it, Mick! So many places to go and see!"

Mickey laughed again at my excitement as I clapped my hands, grinning.

"Well, I'd better go." Sarah Jane took me off to the side to talk to me. "Stay with him, he needs you just as much you need him."

"I wasn't planning on leaving him, I couldn't even if I wanted to," I said softly, glancing at the Doctor who had returned to looking at the computer. "I love him too much to do that," I admitted to Sarah Jane, adding her to list of people who knew of my feelings for the Doctor.

"Good." She embraced me and whispered in my ear, "Find me though … if you need to, one day. Find me." she pulled back and I nodded, giving her a small smile.

She and the Doctor left the TARDIS leaving me alone with Mickey.

"Come on," I said brightly to him. "I'll show you where the bedrooms are."

"How many are there?"

"Ah dear Mickey, I have much to teach you," I told in my best 'Yoda' voice, throwing an arm around his shoulders.

He laughed.

-0-

When I returned to the console room, the Doctor was back there and seemed to be looking at something in his hand.

"What are you looking at?" I questioned him curiously.

He was in front of me in an instant causing me to jump. "Do you know what this is?" The Doctor asked barely containing his excitement as he held my pocket watch in front of me.

A grin so big was on his lips, the one he got when he was excited about an adventure we were having or when he figured out something. But this felt different. His eyes shined like stars as he grinned. I didn't know why it felt different but it did and my heart swelled with happiness at how happy he was. The thing I didn't get though was why he was getting excited over a pocket watch. I mean, it wasn't special or anything.

"Uh…" I scratched the back of my head, "A pocket watch?"

"Yes!" The Doctor quickly corrected himself though, "I mean, no… Weeelll okay yes it is a pocket watch! But it's more than that! It's a fob watch!" His grin seemed to grow even bigger if that was possible. "A fob watch!" He laughed joyfully as he pulled me into a hug, spinning me around.

I laughed along with him as he did this even though I _still_ had no idea why he was so happy about my pocket watch, or fob watch as the Doctor called it. I wondered where he found it at but it didn't take me that long to realize it.

_'I must have dropped it when those Krillitanes attacked us.' _I thought to myself.

Finally the Doctor put me back down on my feet, still grinning, as he kept his arms around my waist. Before I could say anything, he let go of me and ran to the console, reaching under it as if he was going to search for something. He let out a 'there you are, you little beauty!' before he straightened up and I could see that he had something in the other hand that wasn't holding onto my pocket watch. He went over to me and not saying anything, he held my pocket out in the palm of his hand. But he kept the other hand that was holding onto the thing he got closed but he held it out towards me.

He nodded towards his closed hand, "Go on. See what's inside."

Still confused, I did as he asked and opened his hand. My heart almost literally stopped at the sight of the same pocket watch being in his hand. It looked exactly like mine and it had the same writing on the back of it too.

"What? How?" I managed to sputter out through my shock.

"This is a fob watch," The Doctor started off softly. "My people used these to hold the essence and the memories of a Time Lord. To do this, we used this thing called the Chameleon Arch."

I gulped and licked my lips as they suddenly felt dry. "And what's that?"

The Doctor took a deep breath, nervousness replacing the happiness in his eyes. I didn't know what he was nervous about but I stayed silent about it. Finally he spoke, eyes on mine. They were open and honest.

"A Chameleon Arch is a device that rewrites the biology of a species. Only Time Lords use this to change into any species they wanted, but they mostly used it to become humans. And when they do this, they use the fob watch to put their memories and essence – like I said before – so if they want to change back … all they have to do is open it and their memories would come back to them as well as to the biology that they had." He finished and looked at me, waiting for a response.

"What are you saying, Doctor? That I'm a … a … a … Time Lord?" I could barely manage to get that out of my mouth. It was unbelievable. I couldn't be a Time Lord. But I knew he was telling the truth. From just one look in his eyes, I knew it. But it was still unbelievable. I would have said impossible but I have seen so many things, nothing was impossible anymore.

"A Time Lady," The Doctor corrected. "But yes, that's what I'm saying." That big smile came back on his face and his eyes danced happily. "Isn't that brilliant?!"

He pulled me into another hug and he laughed. The happiness in it made me smile against his chest where I had buried my face into it as I let my arms slipped around his waist, returning the hug. He pushed me back slightly and I looked up at him and his hands immediately cupped my face, thumbs brushing against my cheeks and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling. When it suddenly stopped, I opened my eyes and saw that he was looking at me as if he couldn't I was standing there. His eyes shined, but this time it was with un-shed tears. My heart constricted at the sight of it. His arms tightened around my waist as he looked at me in awe.

"This has to be a dream," he whispered.

"It's real," I said softly, hand going to his cheek.

He leaned into my touch. "I—"He gulped, staring into my eyes. "Have you tried to open it?"

"Yeah I tried, but it wouldn't open." A frown appeared on his face and I looked at him confused by the frown as I let my hand from his cheek. "Does that mean anything?"

"I don't know, I don't think so. It's probably not ready to be opened yet, but that's just a guess, I'm not positive."

"So, I have to wait?" I questioned, feeling a little disappointed. Becoming a Time Lady would mean that I wouldn't die … I could regenerate, live a life with Doctor, never having to leave him. But if I stayed human, I wouldn't be able to do any of those things. That was the last thing I wanted. I wanted that life.

"Try to open it again, maybe it will work." The Doctor let go of me and grabbed my pocket watch that had fallen to the ground because of our hug, along with his. He handed it to me and I gripped it in my hand, staring down at it.

I tried to open but again, it wouldn't work. I kept on trying but it still didn't budge. After a few more tries, I gave up.

"Still not opening," I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure you'll be able to open it soon," The Doctor said reassuring, but sounded as if he was reassuring himself. I understood why. He spent all this time, thinking he was alone. That he was the last of his kind. But here I was with a fob watch … his chance at having a family again. Though I probably wouldn't mean anything more than that, having him in my life was better than nothing. My life would have no meaning if he wasn't there.

"I hope so." I slipped the watch back into my pocket and I smiled up at the Doctor and he smiled back at me, pulling me into a third hug. I buried my face in his chest and I could feel his arms tightening around me, pulling me closer. I sighed in contentment as he kissed me on the top of the head before burring his face in my hair. We held the hug for what seemed like forever. This time I was the one who broke the hug, but I kept my arms lightly around his neck.

"I'm going to check on, Mickey, to see if he found a room alright," I told him.

The Doctor nodded, kissing my forehead. With the pocket watch revealed, I felt so much closer to him, more connected to him. I couldn't explain it. I gave him a quick hug before I could leave though, I heard the Doctor's voice and I turned to him.

"What?"

"You never told me where you got the pocket watch," he told me.

"Oh, well I'm adopted," I said and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"What?!"

"Yeah, and apparently, Jackie found the watch next to me when she found me as a baby and she took me in as her own." I shrugged.

He closed his mouth and a thoughtful look crossed his face. "Mmm…is that why you and Rose haven't been speaking?"

"Yeah… she kept the adoption a secret from me," I said with a sigh as I looked away from him. "Same went for Jackie. I've forgiven Rose for it... I just haven't with Jackie."

"You should forgive Jackie too. They're the only family you got."

I laughed and got a confused look from the Doctor. "Sorry… it's just Mickey said the _exact _same thing."

"Well, it is true."

"Yeah…" A distant look crossed my face and I shook my head, "I'm sure I will forgive her, I just can't right now."

He nodded in understanding.

"I'll be back here soon." I got another nod and I smiled before turning a heel and I left the console room. The last thing I heard was a joyful laugh and a cry of, "I'm not the last!"

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Girl in the Fireplace, Part 1...**

**I hope that the ending scene was what you expected and more. Even with the Doctor knowing about the watch, it still won't open but it's like the Doctor said, it's not ready to be open yet. Nothing more, nothing less. Weeeellll anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part of School Reunion! :D**


	36. The Girl in the Fireplace, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

_**Charlene's POV...**_

I was in the console room with the Doctor, ready to start the next adventure. Mickey was still in his room, getting ready. It was then that I brought up the fact that I wanted to drive the TARDIS.

The Doctor blinked at me in surprise, "_You_ want to drive the TARDIS?"

"Yeah!" I said brightly. "I've been reading up on how to drive her."

"But you can't have. You're not a Time Lady yet, Carly." The Doctor picked up the fob watch that was dangling around my neck (since the Doctor knew about it now I had no need to hide it in my pocket). "Unless you haven't told me that this opened."

"Oh it hasn't," I said nonchalantly and the Doctor dropped the pocket watch back on my chest (mind out the gutter, dear readers!).

"Then how could you have been reading up on how to drive the TARDIS?" The Doctor raised his eyebrows at me, waiting for an answer.

"Doctor, the TARDIS gave me the manual to drive her."

He, once again, blinked at me but not in surprise this time, but in shock. "What?"

"Yeah…when I got the pocket watch, before we went to New Earth, I went to my room and found the manual there. I think – no I _know_ – that the TARDIS knows about me being a Time Lady. I mean, why else would she have given me the Driving Manuel if she didn't know?"

The Doctor was silent for a moment and nodded. I squealed, thinking that he was nodding his head as a 'yes' to me driving the TARDIS.

"I can drive her! Thank you!" I let out a whoop.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean that!" The Doctor protested, but it was already too late, I was already running around the console, going to the computer to set a date and time to go to. "I think you should hold off on trying to drive her until you're _actually _able to drive her." He quickly went over to me, pulling me away from the computer by wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Oh, come on!" I pouted but allowed him to pull me away from the computer. I grabbed his forearms, stopping him in place, before I turned around in his arms, putting my arms around his neck. I fluttered my eyelashes at him flirtatiously, not really knowing where that was coming from. "Please Doctor." I gave him my cute little pout, the one I used to get what I wanted…even though it didn't usually work on people. Same was said for the Doctor.

"No. That…" He gestured to the pout, "Doesn't work on me. But nice try, Carly." He smiled and winked at me cheekily.

I pouted some more before sighing exasperatingly. "Oh fine." But I stayed where I was, arms still draped around the Doctor's shoulders. "But your only say that because you're scared that I'm going to drive her better than you." It was my turn to wink cheekily at him.

The Doctor scoffed playfully. "That's not true at all." He then mocked me, "Big head Carly."

"I do not sound like that!" I pretended to be applauded.

"Yes, yes you do."

"Right," I drawled out. "Weeeelll, what are we waiting for? Allons-y!" I gave a manic grin and laughed the same way, trying to mock the Doctor.

But he just raised his eyebrows at me. "Why are you saying that for? 'Allons-y'? Is that even a word?"

"Yes, yes it is. It's French for 'let's go'." I gasped mockingly, "Oh, my God, I know something the Doctor doesn't! What is the world coming to?!"

"What?" The Doctor really pulled off the innocent look real well, "There can be some things that I don't know. I'm a Time Traveler, Carly. I learn things on my travels too … Weeeelll not all the time, but I do … Weeeelll sometimes."

"Right," I drawled out again, nodding my head in mock agreement.

It was then we heard the clearing of a throat and we looked to see Mickey standing there with a smirk.

"Am I interrupting something?"

The Doctor and I looked at each other then looked down and saw that we were still wrapped in each other arms. We blushed brightly and moved away from each other as quick as we could.

"No, you're not interrupting anything," I said then cursed myself at how squeaky my voice sounded.

"Yes, nothing going on in here!" The Doctor's voice was just as squeaky as mine was. He ran a nervous hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "Anyway! Mickey Smith!" He beamed at him. "Where do you want to go?"

-0-

Mickey and I followed the Doctor out of the TARDIS once it landed. Looking around, I knew that we were in a spaceship but the thing was…no one was even in here. It also looked like bulldozer came and wrecked the place.

"It's a spaceship!" Mickey excitedly exclaimed, looking around. "Brilliant, I got a spaceship on my first go!"

"Amazing, isn't it?" I grinned, throwing my arm around Mickey's shoulders. He nodded in agreement, still looking around in awe. Then to the Doctor, "But where is everyone? You would think on a spaceship like this there would be tons of people inside. Unless you see something I don't which wouldn't be surprising." As I said this, I played with the fob watch. I wondered if my Time Lady self was just as smart as the Doctor was. Probably not because as the Doctor does love saying, no one was as _brilliant_ as he was.

"Nah, nothing here," The Doctor said to me, looking around. "Well! Nothing dangerous. Well! Not _that_ dangerous."

"Might be a good idea to scan around though, just in case," I said pointedly.

"Oh, I'm sure nothing's here…" The Doctor waved it off, but then he thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, I'll just have a quick scan…in case there's _really_ nothing dangerous."

"Good idea." I smirked as the Doctor walked over to a control panel in the center of the room and he started tapping at some buttons. I went over to him, leaning over his shoulder to see what he was doing while I asked, "So, what's the date? How far have we gone?"

"About three thousand years into your future, give or take." The Doctor nodded towards this switch with a grin, looking over at me. "Pull that switch, Carly."

Curious as to what this switch did, I did as the Doctor said and lights turned on, the roof of the ship gradually opened into a window and it showed a spectacular view.

"That's beautiful!" I said in awe.

The Doctor grinned and nodded in agreement, casually throwing an arm around my shoulders. "Fifty-first century. Diagram cluster." He looked towards Mickey who had moved over to porthole gazing out of it in awe, continuing to grin. "You're a long way from home, Mickey! Two and a half galaxies!"

"Hopefully the same thing doesn't happen the last time we were in a spaceship," I commented, heading over to Mickey. "The last thing we need is the Daleks appearing again."

"Oh we've got rid of them, Carly! And besides that, this isn't the kind of ship that the Daleks would use!" The Doctor said as he began to rumble around the control panel, picking up bits and pieces of broken technology, looking unimpressed.

I got to Mickey and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, grinning at his awed face. It reminded me of the face I had when I went on my first trip in the TARDIS.

"Mickey Smith, welcome to the universe! See anything you like?"

"It's so realistic!" His voice was so ecstatic that it made my grin widen.

"Dear me had some cowboys in here! Got tons of repair work going on!"

I turned to see the Doctor throwing pieces causally back on the console before looking at this screen that was there. It was something I hadn't noticed before when I was over there by the Doctor. Mickey and I went over to join him and looked at the screen ourselves. It was the diagram of the spaceship.

"Now that's odd," The Doctor mused with growing surprise and curiosity. "Look at that. All the wrap engines are going…full capacity! There's enough power running through this ship to punch a hole in the universe!"

"But it's not moving though. I mean if it has all that power, why wouldn't it be? The power must be going somewhere."

"Good observation, Carly!" The Doctor beamed at me. "The power must be going somewhere!" He frowned, eyebrows furrowed, "So, where is it going?"

"And where is the crew?" I added in

He leaned forward and tweaked some knobs on the control. "Good question, no life readings on board."

"They couldn't have gotten far, I mean, we're in deep space. They can't have walked out to take a quick fag." The last bit was said sarcastically but the Doctor didn't notice as always so he regarded me seriously.

"Nope, checked on the smoking pods."

There was a pause as all three of us gazed around and the Doctor sniffed. "Do you smell that?"

I sniffed and my nose wrinkled. "It smells like something cooking? Barbecue, maybe?"

"Sunday roast, definitely!" Mickey said.

The Doctor pressed something else on the console and a door opened behind us. We shared curious looks before walking through the door and we saw a part of the wall and a floor with 18th décor, as well as a familiar looking lit fire place. But I didn't know why it looked so familiar though.

"Well, there's something you don't see in your average spaceship." The Doctor looked it over. "Eightieth century! French! Nice mantel."

"It might be a hologram," I pointed out.

In response, he pulled out the sonic and pointed it at the mantel, scanning it. "Nope, not a hologram." He bended down to examine it more closely while Mickey explored the rest of the room and I stayed near the Doctor as he spoke to me, still examining the mantel.

"Not even a reproduction, this actually is an eightieth century French fireplace. Double sided, there's another room through there."

"How can there be a room? As I said, we are in deep space so there can't be one." I went to look through another port hole on the same wall as the fireplace and sure enough, there was _only_ the rest of space outside. "Yep, that's definitely space and it's the outer hull of the ship."

"Hello!"

I turned around to see that the Doctor was crouched down, looking through the fire. I managed to look down enough to see what he was looking at and if there really was another room. And sure enough there was one, and a little girl with long blonde hair was sitting in front of the fire and she blinked at the Doctor.

"Hello…"

"What's your name?"

"Reinette."

The Doctor smiled encouragingly at her. "Reinette, that's a lovely name. Can you tell me where we are at the moment, Reinette?"

"In my bedroom." Reinette sounded slightly suspicious.

"And where's your bedroom?"

I decided to bend down next to the Doctor. "Hello Sweetie," I greeted. "What he's trying to ask is where your bedroom is?"

"Paris, of course!" Reinette said as if it was obvious before adding to not be rude, "Madame."

"Paris right!" The Doctor nodded, pretending that he had known this all along.

"Monsieur, Madame, what are you doing in my fireplace?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just a routine… fire check," The Doctor answered, trying and failing to sound casual. "Can you tell me what year it is?"

Reinette had a look on her face that seemed to say, 'you must be joking.' "Of course I can! Seventeen hundred and twenty seven." She sounded proud that she knew this off the top of her head.

"Right, lovely!" The Doctor said brightly. "One of my favorites…" He pulled a face, "August is rubbish though." Reinette looked confused. "Stay indoors. Okay, that's all for now. Thanks for your help. Hope you enjoy the rest of the fire. Night, night!"

"Goodnight Monsieur, Madame," Reinette said, still looking confused.

The Doctor stood up, looking thoughtful. I stood up too but I went to stand next to Mickey just as he said,

"You said this was the fifty-first century."

"I also said this ship was generating enough power to punch a hole in the universe," The Doctor reminded him, turning around to look at us. "I think I just found a hole. Must be a spatio-temporal hyperlink."

"What's that?" Mickey asked.

"It's nothing," I said before the Doctor could say anything. "He made it up. Didn't want to say 'magic door'." I did quotation marks with my fingers.

"I didn't make it up," The Doctor protested. I gave him a pointed look and he heaved a sigh, "Oh all right, yes. I made it up. Saying 'magic door' doesn't sound very…scientific."

"And on the other side of the magic door is France in 1727?" It made me wonder why it was on that time period and why it was on a spaceship none the less.

The Doctor nodded and looked back at the fireplace before walking across the room. He took of his coat and threw it in the corner.

"Well, she was speaking French," he said. "Right period French, too."

"She was speaking English, I heard her!"

"That's the TARDIS for ya," I told Mickey, grinning draping an arm around his shoulder as the Doctor went back over to the fireplace. "It translated the French for us. That's why it sounded like she was speaking English."

"Even French?!"

"Yep," I said, popping the 'p', still grinning.

The Doctor kneeded the side of the fireplace and that section of the wall began to rotate, reminding me of this horror movie I watched one time. It took the Doctor with it!"

"Gotcha!"

"Doctor!" I shouted just as the fireplace finished turning. But before I started panicking, the fireplace was starting to turn back again and when it finished, the Doctor ran out but he wasn't alone. A weird looking drone was with him.

Quickly, he grabbed a gun-like object from the wall, using it to spray ice at the droid. It convulsed in a last, vain attempt to free itself before freezing completely.

"Excellent, ice gun!" Mickey said appreciatively.

The Doctor calmly threw the gun to me, and I caught it easily. Even though I did almost it drop but I managed to keep it in my arms.

"Fire extinguisher," he corrected my sister's boyfriend.

"This is a fire extinguisher," I said, looking down at the gun in disbelief. This so didn't look like one… But that didn't matter, what did though … was that drone. "Where did that thing come from?"

"Here."

"In the other room?" He nodded in reply and Mickey asked a really good question,

"So why is it dressed like that?"

"Field trip to France, some kind of camouflage protocol – nice needle work! Shame about the face."

Before I could ask what he meant, the Doctor walked back over to droid, squinting at it. He pulled off the wig to reveal its actual head. It was an ornate clockwork mechanism, covered with a clear plastic egg. It was something that the Doctor would get over excited about it and this wasn't an exception.

"Oh you are beautiful!" The Doctor slipped on his glasses to examine it more closely as Mickey and I edged closer in curiosity. "No really, you are, you're gorgeous! Look at that! Space age clockwork, I love it! I've got chills! Listen, seriously, I mean this from the heart." He gestured to both of them, "And by the way count those – it would be a crime, it would be an act of vandalism to disassemble you." He looked at the droid wistful look before holding up the sonic. "But that won't stop me."

Suddenly the droid creaked back to life and teleported away. I didn't have to look around to know that the droid was gone but Mickey did, blinking in surprise. I turned to look at the Doctor but he was already walking swiftly back to the fireplace and he looked like he was preparing to go back on the other.

"What are you doing?" I asked the Doctor quickly.

"Short range teleport, can't have got far," he said all business. "Could still be on board –"

"What is it?" This time the question was out of curiosity. The feeling of wanting to go find out for myself came over me and the Doctor must have noticed the thinking look on my face and pointed a finger at me.

"Don't go looking for it!" I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off, "No, I mean it Charlene. Don't go looking for it." The Doctor had the 'Oncoming Storm' look on his face.

"Oh fine, I won't go looking for it." But then in my thoughts I went,_ 'Yeah, right.'_ But what was he doing, better yet…where was he going? I voiced that question out loud, "Where are you going?"

"Be back in a sec."

And with that, he turned the fireplace, returning to Reinette's side. I looked down at fire extinguisher, a plan forming in my head as I weighed it.

"He said not to look for it…" Mickey reminded me.

"Yes, yes he did," I said, nodding my head before winking at Mickey cheekily. "Doesn't mean I always listen to him." We looked at each other for a moment before he smiled and he grabbed the other fire extinguisher. I grinned and laughed. "There you go, now you're getting it." I gave him one last wink before we jogged off.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Girl In The Fireplace, Part 2...**

**I wanted to thank all my reviewers for getting me up to 308 reviews! It means a lot that you're loving the story so much. This is my first Doctor Who fanfic, and I'm really proud of it. I wonder if we can get up to 400 reviews before the end of season two and the end of the first story in this series (I don't know what the series is called though, any ideas would be great by the way)! Anyway, please leave reviews for the first part of TGITFP! Until next time on CCW! :D**


	37. The Girl in the Fireplace, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

Really long chapter as you can tell from the alert of a new chapter you got ;)

* * *

_**Third Person...**_

The first thing the Doctor noticed when he was on the other side of the fireplace was that the room he was in was different. It reminded him of the bedrooms in a French castle. Also unlike last time, there was no Reinette in the room so naturally; he called for her as he stepped away from the fireplace,

"Reinette…just checking you're okay."

He noticed a very gorgeous harp and he went over there to idly brush a hand across the strings of the harp. It emitted a beautiful sound, a sound that he knew that Charlene would love if she was in the room too. At the thought of Carly, he smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that she was a Time Lady; well she wasn't one yet since the pocket watch wouldn't open for her because it wasn't ready to be opened yet. But still… here he thought he was the only one left of the Time Lords but here was this girl, who he had known for a long time, and she was _one_.

At first he was shocked to find that fob watch, but then he was filled with happiness and it seemed as if the emptiness in his hearts disappeared like it was never there in the first place. He was too into his thoughts about Charlene that he didn't notice a woman coming into the room. This was woman was little Reinette but she was now grown up to a beautiful young woman who was the envy of every one of her friends and the other women that knew her. A clearing of a throat snapped the Doctor out of his thoughts about Charlene and he turned around.

"Oh! Hello!" he said, surprised by her. He took of his glasses and felt distracted by how beautiful this woman looked … not as beautiful as Cary was if he was to be completely honest. This woman had a more obvious beauty about her while Carly had a quiet beauty that was on the inside and out. Seeing that she was waiting for her to respond, he spoke on and he didn't miss the slight stutter in his voice (one he usually got when talking to a beautiful women but not with Charlene as he was more comfortable around and he felt closer to her now that he knew that she was a Time Lady), "Um, I was just looking for Reinette. Uh, this is still her bedroom, isn't it? I've been away, not sure how long." It must have been a while since this was a different bedroom than the one he had seen previously.

Before she had a chance to respond, someone called out from the outside of the room,

"Reinette! We're ready to go!"

The Doctor's eyes widened at that but it was also in realization. This was little Reinette!

Reinette called back, turning her head towards the door, "Go to the carriage, mother, I will join you there." She looked back at the Doctor, a teasing smile on her lips and it showed in her voice as she said, "It is customary, I think, to have an imaginary friend during one's childhood. You are to be congratulated on your persistence."

The Doctor blinked at her, amazed that this was the little girl he knew since she was seven years old and because of that, he had an amazed tone in his voice as he said, "Reneitte."

She smiled at him, a beautiful one that almost put Charlene to shame. Though this wasn't Charlene, he imagined her smiling at him the same way Reneitte was so he found smiling back at Reinette because of this fact. "Well…" He swallowed as he found his eyes unconsciously (or was it conscious?) looking her up and down, "Reinette, how you've grown."

She approached him, still smiling. "And you do not appear to have aged a single day. That is tremendously impolite of you."

The Doctor was unsure on how to react around her. The only woman he had been around the longest Charlene and with her easy going nature, it was easy to talk to her. Be around her.

"Right…yes…sorry," he apologized lamely. "Um…umm…um listen, lovely to catch up but, er, better be off, eh?" He chuckled nervously, "Don't want your mother finding you up here with strange man, do we?" The last thing he needed was to get slapped by someone's mother. He always had a problem with mothers. He didn't know what it was though. He must have had a face that was just begging to be slapped…

"Strange?" Reinette sounded surprised by this wording. "How could you be a stranger to me? I've known you since I was seven years old."

"Yeah… I suppose you have." The Doctor would have rubbed the back of his head sheepishly but instead, he gave a small, nervous laugh. "I came the quick route." His eyes widened when she touched his cheek as her eyes examined him. Her hand was warm, giving him an unsettled feeling in his stomach. He wanted to push her away from him but found that he couldn't. Though Charlene wasn't in the room, he wondered how she would react to Reinette touching him on the cheek. Would she be jealous? Just the thought sounded ridiculous. It wasn't as if she was in love with him…or was she? Sometimes he did feel as if she had feelings for him and when he did, it made his hearts flutter. But why should she be interested in him? The Doctor was snapped out of his thoughts by Reinette speaking.

"Well, you seem to be flesh and blood, at any rate, but this is absurd," she said, letting her hand drop from his cheek. "Reason tells me you cannot be real."

The Doctor shook his head as he gazed at the women in front of him, "Oh, pfft… you never want to listen to reason…"

She opened her mouth to say something in response but someone called out before she could,

"Mademoiselle! Your mother grows impatient."

The Doctor could tell that she was annoyed by the interrupted which sounded in her voice when she called back.

"A moment." She looked back at him, and something flashed in her eyes but the Doctor didn't know what it was, "So many questions. So little time."

Before he had time to react, she pulled him to her, slamming her lips to his in a passionate kiss. The Doctor's eyes widened. Well, he wasn't expecting that… She made them stumble backwards into the mantelpiece of the fireplace. Her lips were soft against his, reminding him of the way Charlene's lips felt when they kissed those two times. Just thinking about that made him return the kiss and his arms slipped around her waist. In his mind, he was thinking about Charlene as he kissed Reinette.

The same voice called again but this time it was closer.

"Mademoiselle Poisson!"

Reinette broke the kiss and ran to the open door, grabbing her purse from her dressing table as she went, not glancing back. The Doctor stared after with what he knew was an awestruck look. Blimey, that was some kiss. It reminded him of the kiss him and Charlene shared on New Earth. Yes, it was the Lady Cassandra in Charlene's body that made that happen but it was still Charlene's lips and that this made him as awestruck and dazed as the one that Reinette gave him.

The servant appeared the door, blinking in surprise at the sight of him.

"Poisson," The Doctor repeated the name that sounded so familiar. It wasn't long until the penny dropped, "Reinette Poisson?" He just couldn't believe it! "No … no, no, no, no, no way, Reinette Poisson?!" He ran right up to the servant as if to interrogate him, but he didn't allow the servant to get a word in, "Later Madame Etoiles? Later still mistress of Louis the Fiftieth, uncrowned Queen of France!" He ran back towards the fireplace in giddy excitement, "Actress, artist, musician, dancer, and courtesan? Fantastic gardener!" He laughed excitedly, throwing his head back.

"Who the hell are you?!" The servant was finally able to exclaim.

Not responding, he reached for the fireplace and found the trigger to get back to the ship. "I'm the Doctor. And I just snogged Madame de Pompadour!" The fireplace resolved again, taking him with it as he laughed manically. He stepped back onto the ship, looking around for Carly and Mickey.

"Carly!" he called. He frowned, seeing that there was no one there, as he continued to look around. "Mickey?" A peeved look crossed his face. They had wandered off, hadn't they? And Carly said she wouldn't go searching for it. He strided forward, ranting to himself, "Every time, every time, it's rule one – don't wander off! I tell them, I do, rule one! There could be anything on this ship." By this time, he had rounded the corner and found himself face to face with a white horse in the middle of the corridor. He blinked as the horse whinnies. Well, that's not exactly what he meant by _anything_…

* * *

I followed behind Mickey, the fire extinguisher still in my arms. "Mickey, you're not Indian Jones!" I said to him as he did an 'Indian Jones' style drop-and-roll. "I know that you're getting into it, but you don't have to do that."

"What? It's looks cool," Mickey protested, looking over at me.

"You _think_ it looks cool, but it looks ridiculous," I said, shaking my head amused.

He shrugged and continued to do it. I shook my head again. And this is why I sometimes wonder why my sister was dating him. There was a sudden squeak of alarm and I quickly went to Mickey and saw that he was standing in front of some kind of surveillance camera. Mickey didn't look back at me as he told me,

"Look at this."

I went up to Mickey's side and we both looked at the camera. I froze when I saw that it was an actual human eye in the camera.

"Are you seeing it too?" I asked Mickey, horrified.

He nodded, "That's an eye in there. That's a real eye."

I gulped, wondering why it was a real eye. I didn't think about it much as the eye retreated back into the wall. I could hear the sound of a heart beating and I gulped again as I slowly bent down to a small circular cover in the bulkhead. I tried to pull it off but I pulled my hand back instantly when it burnt me.

"Ouch," I muttered to myself, wincing. But I still tried to open it again. It didn't burn me this time so I was able to open it and it revealed what I was afraid of. It was a real human heart with wires and pipes attached to it and it seemed to be hooked up to the ship.

Mickey peered at it, "What is that? What's there in the middle there? It's like it's wired in."

I didn't bother to hide my disgust. "That's a heart Mickey…" I gulped for a third time, "That's a human heart."

A little while later, we were walking down a corridor, holding our guns closely to us. I ignored the eyes of the cameras watching us. The last thing I needed to be thinking about was those real eyes in those cameras.

"Maybe it wasn't a real heart," Mickey said, trying to reassure me or himself, I wasn't sure.

"No, it was a real heart Mick. It was actually beating, I could hear it." I shuddered, a chill going up and down my spine.

"Is this like normal for you? Is this an average day?" he questioned curiously.

"Oh, you don't know the half of it," I said. "One thing you have to remember with the Doctor there are no more average days. Makes traveling with him exciting." We stopped by a window with a view into a luxurious 18th century room.

"It's France again," Mickey pointed out and I nodded, gazing into the room, amazed by the beauty of it. "We can see France."

"I think we're looking into a mirror." That was the only explanation I could think of.

The doors in the room opened, and a man wearing regal clothing entered the room with two other men who I guessed were servants. Mickey scoffed from beside me.

"Blimey, look at this guy. Who does he think he is?"

"King of France."

I smiled at the familiar voice and looked over at the Doctor, still smiling. "Hey, there you are. What have you been up to?"

The Doctor's eyes were on the King as he answered causally, "Oh, this and that. Became the imaginary friend of a future French aristocrat…picked a fight with a clock work man…" The sound of a horse whining sounded from around the corner causing a 'what the hell?' expression crossed my face. "Oh, and I met a horse."

As soon as he said that, a horse trotted into view. It was a beautiful one too. I had always loved horses.

"Oh, she's beautiful," I commented, going over to the horse to pet it on her nose. The horse neighed, pressing her muzzle against my hand. I giggled. "Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Sweetheart." I was too busy admiring the horse I missed the soft smile the Doctor was giving me.

"What's a horse doing on a spaceship?" Mickey asked causing me to look over at him.

The Doctor did the same, "Mickey, what's pre-Revolutionary France doing on a spaceship? Get a little perspective." I returned to the spot where I was once was as the Doctor looked through the window, and he pointed. "See these? They're all over the place. On every deck. Gateways to history. But not just any old history…" He placed a finger on a glass just as a woman entered the room. "Hers. Time windows…deliberately arranged along the life of one particular woman. A spaceship from the fifty-first century stalking a woman from the eightieth. _Why?"_

"Well, who is she?" I asked curiously.

"Jeanne-Antoinette Poisson, known to her friends as Reinette."

"Wait, isn't that the little girl's name?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, this is her."

I looked surprised. "Really?" My eyes went back to look at Reinette. She definitely had grown up to be very beautiful. Made me feel a little self-cautious. She probably made other women feel the same way when they were around her. I snapped out of my thoughts when the Doctor spoke again.

"One of the most accomplished women who ever lived."

"Why is she with the King? Does she have plans of being the Queen?" I asked.

"No, he's already got a Queen. She's got plans of being his mistress."

"Wow," I mumbled to myself, not expecting that answer. 'The Queen must love that' I thought to myself sarcastically.

As the King left, the Doctor said, "I think this is the night they met. The night of the Yew Tree ball. In no time flat, she'll get herself established as his official mistress, with her own rooms at the palace…even with her own title – Madam de Pompadour."

Reinette stood before the mirror now, getting herself ready. I looked at the Doctor and I immediately didn't like the way he was looking at her, a spark of jealous going through me like it did when he saw Sarah Jane Smith for the first time in years. But I put that off to the side.

"What about the Queen and her? I bet they didn't get along," I said. That's definitely how I would feel if I was the Queen.

"Actually, they get on very well."

This surprised Mickey and me.

"The King's wife and the King's girlfriend?"

The Doctor shrugged, "France. It's a different planet."

Out of nowhere, I heard the sounds of a clock ticking and before I knew it, we were once again fighting off a droid in Reinette's world.

"Hello, Reinette, hasn't time flown?" The Doctor greeted, fire extinguisher in his hands.

"Fireplace man!" Reinette cried in relief.

The Doctor stepped past her and sprayed the droid with the fire extinguisher until it wasn't moving anymore. He threw the fire extinguisher back to Mickey where he got it from. Before we could sigh in relief, the droid started to click and it whirled loudly.

"What's it doing?"

"Switching back on. Melting the ice."

"And then what?"

"Then it kills everyone in the room."

"Well, that's not scary at all," I said sarcastically as Mickey's eyes widened at what the Doctor said.

The droid's arm shot out towards the Doctor's throat but he quickly jumped back towards me – I grabbed onto his arm because of this – before it could reach him. I let out the breath I had held in when the droid did this and released the Doctor's arm and he squeezed my hand quickly before turning towards the droid.

"Who are you? Identify yourself?" he demanded.

But the droid didn't answer only cocked its head to the side. The Doctor looked towards Reinette, going over to her.

"Order it to answer me," he told her.

"Why should it listen to me?" Reinette asked with a confused look on her face.

"I don't know. It did when you were a child." The Doctor then whispered in her ear but Mickey and I could still hear him, "Let's see if you still got it."

Reinette nodded and turned to look at the droid. "Answer his question. Answer any and all questions asked of you."

The droid finally lowered its arm. "I am repair droid seven," it replied, answering the Doctor's question.

"So, what happened to the ship then? There was a lot of damage."

"Ion storm, eighty two percent system failure."

"That ship hasn't moved in a year," The Doctor said. "What's taking it so long?"

"We didn't have the parts."

Mickey laughed, "Always comes to that, doesn't it? The parts."

I shook my head at him.

"What happened to the crew?" The Doctor asked, back to the questioning. "Where are they?"

"We didn't have the parts," the droid repeated.

The Doctor was persistent as always. "There should have been fifty people on your ship. Where did they go?"

"We did not have the parts." I looked at the droid confused. Why was it repeating that? Every time the Doctor asked about the crew?

"Fifty people don't just disappear! Where –"It finally dawned on the Doctor the same time it did for me.

I didn't hold back my gasp. "You used the crew for the parts?" I said, feeling as if I was about to throw up.

"The crew?"

I gulped audibly and the Doctor looked over at me concerned. I licked my lips, taking a deep breath before saying,

"We found a camera with an eye in it…and there was a heart… wired into machinery." The feeling of having to throw up came over me again.

"It was just what it was programmed to do," The Doctor told me softly. "Repairing the ship any way it can, with whatever it could find. No-one told it the crew was off the menu. What did you say the flight desk smelt?"

"Someone cooking…" I said, gulping again.

"Flesh plus heat. Barbecue."

I was sure that I looked sick to my stomach and looking at Reinette, I could see that she was looking sick too, probably not as much as I was but she was.

The Doctor turned back to the droid. "But what are you doing here? You've opened time windows, that takes colossal energy. Why come here, you could have gone to a repair yard. Instead you come to Paris, France? Why?"

"One more part is required."

The Doctor jerked his head to Reneitte and he, including me and Mickey stared at her.

"Then why haven't you taken it?" he asked, turning back to look at the droid, not getting it. I didn't get it either. Not that, why would they pick Reinette? They could have their choice of anyone but they chose her.

"She is incomplete."

A look of disbelief crossed the Doctor's face. "What… so, that's the plan then? Just keep on opening more and more time windows, scanning her brain, checking to see if she's 'done yet'?"

"Why her?" I asked, voicing my thoughts out loud rather abruptly causing the Doctor to look at me surpised. "I mean, why did they pick her? They could have picked anyone in the whole universe, but they decided to choice her. So why specifically her?"

The Doctor wasn't the one to answer…the droid did, but it didn't really answer my question at all.

"We are the same," it said.

Reinette looked outraged by this statement. "We are not the same; we are in no sense the same!"

"We are the same," it repeated only adding to Reinette's outrage.

She advanced forward as she angrily stated, "Get out of here! Get out of here this instance!"

"Reinette, no," The Doctor protested.

But it was too late and the droid disappeared.

"It's back on the ship." He quickly turned to me, "Carly, take Mickey and Arthur, get after it. Follow it, don't approach it, just watch what it does."

"Wait, who's Arthur?" I said.

"Good name for a horse."

I gave him an exasperated look, "We're not keeping the horse."

"I let you keep Mickey!"

"Oi! I don't want him! He's my sister's boyfriend, not mine!" I huffed.

But he ignored me, pushing me towards the time window by the small of my back. "Now, go, go, go!"

"Alright, alright! No need to push!" Mickey and I ran back through the mirror portal and I got one last look at the Doctor before he closed the window behind us.

-0-

We got back to the ship and started walking down a corridor in search of the droid. Suddenly Mickey laughed.

"So that Doctor, eh?" he said suggestively.

But I didn't get what he was suggesting. Or maybe I did, I just pretended not to. "What?"

"Well! Madam de Pompadour, Sarah Jane Smith. Cleopatra."

I stopped walking, suddenly feeling pissed off. For no reason. It was true. I was jealous, but I didn't have to admit to it especially not to Mickey.

"Cleopatra – he mentioned her ONCE. That's all, nothing more, nothing less."

"But he called her Cleo," Mickey reminded me.

"Well, he calls me Carly, doesn't mean he's interested," I pointed out, somewhat sadly. I mean, why was it that he was interested in all those other women and not me? There was something between us. I knew it. And sometimes, I thought he knew it too.

Suddenly a droid appeared behind Mickey!

"Mickey!" I shrieked.

But it was too late. The droid clutched him by the neck as another one appeared behind me, grabbing me before I could use the fire extinguisher. I struggled, trying to pull the fire exhauster up so I could slam it against the droid's head to let me go, but it was no use.

_'Fuck.'_ I thought to myself horrified at the sight of needles that were on the droid's arm that was extended towards me. Before I had time to slam the weapon on its head, the needles slid into my neck and I fell unconscious, my body slumping down on the ground…

When I finally came to, I heard the noise of a clock ticking and I let my eyes open, letting out a surprise gasp at the sight of the droid that we were looking for right in front of my face, staring at me. Though I knew that the Doctor wasn't around, I called for him frantically,

"Doctor!"

I tried to move my arms but found that I couldn't move them. Looking to see what was wrong, I found that I had been mangled onto some sort of operating table which was titled at a sharp angel. Remembering Mickey, I searched around quickly before my eyes landed on him. He was mangled on another one of those operating tables on the other side of the room.

I sighed relived, "Mickey."

"Charlene?" He sounded scared, but he tried not to let it show in his face. "They're gonna chop us up. Just like the crew – they're gonna chop us up and stick us all over their stupid spaceship. And where's your precious Doctor now? He's been gone for flipping hours, that's where he is!" His voice went louder by the time he finished.

Before I could tell him to calm down and that the Doctor would be here (it might take him a while but he would always come, always), the droid stood before me.

"You are compatible," it said.

Taking the Doctor's place, I started to talk to stall the droids, "Well, you might wanna think about that, droid things. You really, really should. Because me and Mickey …we didn't come alone. Oh yes! We're defiantly not alone! Not by a long shot! And you really, really don't want to mess with our designated driver." The droid thrusted a sharp and lethal looking tool in front of my face. I remained unfazed even though I was freaking out on the inside at the sight of this thing in my face. Ever heard of the Dalek? I'm sure you have, they are hard to forget… but back to the point! They had a name for our friend. They called him the …"

Suddenly, in the distance, there was a loud banging and the sound of someone singing drunkenly. I groaned exasperatedly. That was the Doctor, wasn't it?

"I could have danced all night; I could've danced all night…" It was off key and I was now distracted as I continued to speak to the droids.

"They called him the – they called him the – the –"

The Doctor staggered into the room, dancing with an imaginary partner wearing a pair of sunglasses, and a tie around his head. I groaned to myself. Dammit, the last thing we need is a drunk Doctor!

"And still have begged for moooore!" he continued to sing, off key, staggering around. "I could've spread my wings and fly." He actually spread out his arm in tune to his singing. "And have done a thou—"Then he completely changed the subject, grinning widely, drunkenly. "Have you met the French?!"

If I wasn't so exasperated with what was going on, I would have found this very funny. Mickey was bemused by the way the Doctor was acting. The Doctor was normally collected, didn't let loose that often.

"My GOD, they know how to party."

"Oh, there he is the man of the hour! The Oncoming Storm!" I exclaimed sarcastically.

The Doctor made a distasteful face at me, "Oh, you sound just like your mother."

"Oi!" I cried insulted. But he paid me no mind and I glared at him, unable to help it. "Where have you been? And what have you been doing?"

"Well…" The Doctor dragged out as he always did, "Among other things, I think I just invented the banana daiquiri a few centuries early."

I rolled my eyes, leaning back against the table I was strapped down to. "You and your bananas," I commented, shaking my head while rolling my eyes again.

The Doctor went closer to me and leaned over me. "You should always take a banana to party Carly, bananas are GOOD."

That was when I noticed that his breath didn't smell of alcohol at all and I realized that he was only pretending to be really drunk. The glare on my face fell at that realization but I pretended to be still mad so I quickly put that glare back on my face while giving him a wink to show that I knew what he was doing now. He gave me a wink back with a wide grin. He leaned back and he pretended to finally notice the droids and be absolutely excited to see them.

"Oh, ho, ho, ho, brilliant! It's you!" He laughed drunkenly. "You're my favorite you are, you are the best! Do you know why? Because you are so THICK. You're Mister Thick, Thick Thickity Thick Face from Thicktown, Thickania!" Then he added as an after though, "And so is your dad." He strolled away before turning on his heel to face us. "Do you know what they were scanning Reinette's brain for?"

I shook my head. "Nope, what were they scanning for, Doctor?" I asked brightly.

The Doctor sniggered before saying, "Her millimeter. They wanna know how old she is. Know why?" Again I shook my head while Mickey watched on, "'Cause this ship is thirty-five years old. And they think that when Reinette is thirty-seven, when she is 'complete', then her brain will be compatible. So, that's what your missing, isn't it?" He stared at one of the droids in the face mockingly. "Hmm? Command circuit. Your computer. You ship needs a brain. And for some reason – God knows what – only the head of Madam de Pompadour will do."

"The brain is compatible."

"Compatible." The Doctor scoffed as he approached the droid. "If you believe that, you probably believe this is a glass of wine."

He removed the droid's mask and poured the 'wine' into the clockwork inside the head of the droid. He put it back on and pat it on the head. The droid winded down and the thing that was in my face fell down and I was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Good the thing the Doctor showed up when he did… He went back to normal.

"Multigrain anti-oil," he explained. "If it moves, it doesn't."

A droid from the corner began to advance, but the Doctor quickly deactivated it by pulling down a nearby lever. He then turned to us. "Right, you two, that's enough lying about…"

"Like we had a choice," I muttered to myself as he released me from the table first with the sonic. As he did the same thing to Mickey, I got off of the table, brushing myself off as Mickey got off of the table too and stood beside me. I turned to look at the Doctor, "What now?"

"Now, it's time we got the rest of the ship turned off," he answered.

"Are those things safe?" Mickey asked, nodding to the droids.

The Doctor pulled down the tie so it was around his neck and he pushed the sunglasses up as he replied, "Yep. Safe. Safe and thick. Way I like them." He changed the subject, "Okay, all the time windows are controlled from here. I need to close them all down." He felt inside his pockets, muttering to himself, "Zeus plugs. Where are my Zeus plugs?" He looked around, frowning slightly, "I had them a minute ago, I was using them as castanets."

I snuffed my hands in my jeans pocket as the Doctor looked for his Zeus plugs. "But I don't get it…why couldn't they just open a time window to when she was thirty-five? Instead of opening a whole lot of them."

"With the amount of damage to these circuits, they'll be lucky to hit the right century. Trial and error after that." He tried to operate the computer, but it wasn't working. I could tell by the frustrated look on the Doctor's face. "The windows aren't closing. Why won't they close?"

"Try to click something else," I suggested, going over to stand next to the Doctor. "Maybe your clicking the wrong thing." Before the Doctor had time to respond, there was an ominous pinging sound and I knew something was up. "What's that?"

"I don't know," The Doctor said over the clicking sounds. "Incoming message?"

"From who?" Mickey asked with me wondering the same thing.

"Report from the field…" He thought hard for a moment. "One of them must still be out there with Reinette! That's why I can't close the windows, there's an override!"

Behind the Doctor, one of the droid's sprung back to life with a whirling sound. I gasped as the droid expelled the 'wine' the Doctor had poured into its mechanics all over his shoe.

The Doctor stared at his foot. "Well, that was a bit clever." The rest of the droids sprung back to life, filling the room with ticking and he winced. "Right…many things about this are not good."

"Ya think?" I said sarcastically, gulping.

The pinging sounded again and the Doctor turned towards the droid, staring it down. "Message from your little friends? Anything interesting?"

There was pause before the droid answered, "She is complete. It begins." With that, they teleported out.

"Is this one of many things that are not good, is it?" From the look on the Doctor's face, I got my answer.

The Doctor nodded his head with a intense look on his face, "One of them must have found the right time window, and now it's time to send in the troops. And this time they're bringing her head."

-0-

"Madame de Pompadour," I called softly as I entered Reinette. She gasped as she whirled around and she opened her mouth to scream, but I cut her off, "Please don't scream. I'm not here to hurt you, Reinette, I promise you that. But we have to talk; we haven't got that long though… so let's make this go as quick as we can…" I gestured to a seat that was in the room, "Can I sit down?" She nodded quickly and I settled myself down on the seat, looking up at Reinette as she stood before me. I took a deep breath, "I've come to warn you that they'll be here in five years."

"Five years?"

"Yes, it will be sometime after your thirty-seventh birthday," I told her. "I really can't give you an exact time when they'll come as it is a bit random, but they are coming… I'm not going to lie to you and say that they're not because they are. I know that I'm probably not making sense." I gave her a wiry grin, "The Doctor does this so much better."

"Then be exact, and I will be attentive."

"I wish I could be exact, but there isn't enough time," I said, looking at her apologetically.

"There are five years," she persisted.

"Yeah it is, for you…for us, I haven't got five minutes."

Reinette seemed to accept this, "So, in five years these creatures will return. What can be done?"

"The Doctor says keep them talking," I told her simply. "They're kind of programmed to listen to you now. You may not be able to stop them, but you can delay them a bit."

"Until?"

"Until the Doctor can get there."

Reinette looked happy at that and the jealous feeling came over me again but I ignored it. "He's coming, then?"

"Yeah, he is," I said in a slightly tight voice. "He promises that he will."

Her eyes turned downwards but I didn't miss the sad look in her eyes, "But he cannot…make his promises in person."

"He'll be there when you need him. That's the way it's gotta be."

"It's the way it's always been. The monsters and the Doctor." She sighed slightly. "It seems you cannot have one without the other."

I smiled to myself as I thought of my Doctor, but I didn't know that I had a loving look on my face as I did so, something that Reinette noticed. She was right. You really couldn't. But I wouldn't have it any other way.

"Yeah, tell me about it," I finally said.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Reinette asked surprising me.

But I ignored her question as I continued, "The thing is … you weren't supposed to have either." I knew that sounded cruel but it was true. "Those creatures are messing with history. None of this was ever supposed to happen to you."

Reinette looked angry, "Supposed to happen? What does that mean? It happened, child." I flinched at that but I ignored it. "And I would not have it any other way. One may tolerate a world of demons for a sake of an angel." She stood up, facing the fireplace.

I stared at her back and I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mickey calling,

"Charlene? Charlie?"

We both turned and Mickey appeared from behind a tapestry just outside of the room.

"Charlene!"

I rushed over and met him half way. "What is it?" I asked as soon as I was in front of him.

"The time window when she's thirty-seven. We found it. Right under our noses."

"Doesn't it always turn that way?" I said, shaking my head exasperated. Then I took notice to the fact that Reinette was here. _Ah damn…_

She began making her way over to the tapestry.

"Wait! You can't go in there. The Doctor—"But it was too late, she already walked through onto the spaceship. I groaned to myself as Mickey and I followed her.

She looked around at her surrounding, lost and confused, and obviously slightly scared by what she was seeing. "So, this is his world." Then there was loud, frightened screaming and Reinette turned towards us. "What was that?"

"I don't know…" I looked over at Mickey for an explanation.

"The time window, the Doctor fixed an audio link."

I felt a tap on my shoulder and I looked at Reinette.

"Those screams…" she trailed off as if she was afraid of the answer. "Is that my future?"

I gave her a sad, smile. "Yeah…I'm sorry," I told her, really meaning it. The way she was acting reminded me of my first trip to the future. It was scary to think of what the future held and to experience firsthand was scary.

"Then I must take the slow path," Reinette said, nodding her head as she accepted her fate.

It was then that the future Reinette's voice sounded in the distance. "Are you there? Can you hear me? I need you now, you promised. The clock on the mantel is broken. It is time."

The Reinette in front of us looked disturbed, "That's my voice."

Before I could reply or say anything to comfort her, Mickey tugged on my arm. "Char, come on – we've got to go. There's – there's a problem."

"I'll be there in a moment," I told him and he nodded, letting go of my arm. Once he was gone, I turned to look at her concerned, "Are you alright, Reinette?"

"No, I'm very afraid," she admitted. "But you and I both know, don't we, Charlene? The Doctor is worth the monsters." She went to walk about but she paused, looking over at her. "You're special to the Doctor, Charlene. Don't doubt his feelings for you. He may not admit it but he's as in love with you as you are him." She sounded saddened by this but she gave me a small smile before she disappeared.

I thought about her words. No, he couldn't have feelings for me… Before I could think about it more, the sound of Future Reinette's voice sounded,

"Doctor! Doctor!"

Sighing, I headed off. I caught up with Mickey and we both joined the Doctor at the time window as he frantically worked.

"So, you found it?" I asked, biting my bottom lip as I thought about what Reinette said. Was what she said was true? Was the Doctor in love with me just like I was with him? It felt impossible to me. There was just no way…

"They knew I was coming," The Doctor replied, not looking at me while he continued to work frantically. "They blocked it off."

"I don't get it," I said to the Doctor and Mickey in an almost whisper as I stared through the time window into the ballroom where the droids had brought Reinette into along with the King and the rest of the court were frantic. "How did they get in there?" I knew that they teleported. I had seen it, but somehow, I knew that something was going to happen. Something that would hurt me in ways that I wouldn't be able to comprehend. So when I asked the Doctor this, I wasn't really thinking about it.

The Doctor continued working as he replied to me, "They teleported – you saw them. As long as the ship and the ballroom are linked, their short-range teleports will do the trick."

"But what about the TARDIS? Couldn't we use that to get in there?" I questioned, turning my head towards the Doctor.

"No, we can't use the TARDIS…we're part of events now."

I stayed quiet, thinking to myself, as Mickey spoke up, looking at the Doctor.

"Well, can't we just smash through it?"

"Hyperplex this side, plate glass the other. We need a truck."

"We don't have a truck," Mickey pointed out.

"I know we don't have a truck!" The Doctor shouted, now starting to get frustrated.

"Well, we can't just stand here and do nothing," I said quietly, having a sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad was going to happen. I just didn't know what it was and that made me feel sick to my stomach…not knowing.

"No, smash the glass, smash the time window…" He paused as he met my eyes. I knew then and there what he was trying to say. And the sinking feeling in my stomach seemed to get bigger and I gulped, my mouth suddenly feeling dry.

"There would be no way back, would there?" I managed to ask, still in a quiet voice, keeping my eyes on the Doctor's.

He only nodded, glancing away from me to look at the time window. I could tell he was hesitating on going, but I knew if he didn't, those drones would cut off Reinette's head and would use her brain for the ship. Knowing the Doctor, I knew that he wouldn't want that to happen to her, especially since he had this puppy dog crush on her. I hated to accept that fact but it was true…

"Go and save her," I finally said and the Doctor looked away from the time window to look at me surprised.

"What?"

"Don't make me say it again," I whispered, tears starting to fill my eyes, but even after I said this, I repeated myself, "Go and save her."

"Char…"

"Go," I said in a stronger voice. "Go and save her. It's something you gotta do. I get it, Doctor… I really do." And I did. Another thing I _hated _to admit.

He opened his mouth to say something but out came Reinette's voice from inside the ballroom.

"Can everyone please just calm down? Please."

The Doctor looked back at the window, then back at me. I nodded quickly before looking away. I felt him stare at me for couple minutes before doing what he had to do.

A little while later, I was still standing in front of the now broken time window with tears in my eyes. Suddenly, I heard Mickey's voice from behind me.

"What happened? Where did the time window go? What's he gonna get back?"

I didn't say anything. I _couldn't _say any anything. I continued to stare at the remains of the time window.

_'Doctor.' _I thought to myself sadly as I let a tear slip down my cheek.

I was still in the same spot, hours later. I felt as if there was empty place in my heart, like there was something missing. I knew that this was because of the Doctor. I knew that I told him to go save her…but it was the right thing to do. If it was the right then why did I feel so awful about it? My feelings for the Doctor ran deep but I didn't know deep until this moment. The fob watch warmed against my chest as it always did when I thought of the Doctor.

Mickey's voice broke me out of my thoughts,

"We can't fly the TARDIS without him. How's he gonna get back?"

"He's not," I whispered but this was to myself and it was so quiet that my sister's boyfriend didn't hear me. I looked up at the stars overhead and I wondered what the Doctor was doing in this exact moment…

* * *

The Doctor was wondering the exact same thing about Charlene as she was him. He was holding a glass of wine in his hand as he stood in front of the window, blankly staring up at the same stars that Charlene was looking at. But this was something that was unknown by both of them. He was stuck here now, on the slow path. There was no way back. He would never see Charlene again. The thought of that made his hearts clench together tightly. He barely noticed Reinette coming up behind him until she spoke in a soft voice.

"You know all their names, don't you?" she said and the Doctor looked over at her. Her blue eyes met his brown ones and though Char's was a shade lighter, he could imagine Charlene being in her spot. But he had to remind himself that this was Reinette, not Charlene, not his Carly… "I saw that in your mind. The name of every star."

"What's in a name? Names are just titles, titles don't mean anything," The Doctor said wisely.

"Like 'The Doctor'," Reinette teased him in the same way Carly would.

Automatically, he couldn't help but tease back. "Like, 'Madame de Pompadour'."

She laughed as her gaze returned to the stars. "I have often wished to see those stars a little closer. Just as you have, I think."

"From time to time," The Doctor told her with a smile.

Reinette was quiet for a moment, "In saving me, you trapped yourself. Did you know that would happen?"

The Doctor nodded slightly, "Mm. pretty much."

"And Charlene…did she know?" she asked softly.

"Yeah, she knew too…" he answered sadly, his eyes matching the sadness in his voice.

"Yet, you still came … can you tell me why?"

"Because Carly told me to come and save you."

Reinette looked surprised but the Doctor wasn't sure why. "And she knew that you would get stuck here, and yet she still told you to go?" At his nod, she smiled softly, "That girl of yours sure is special."

"Yes, she is…"

"I can see why you're love with her."

"What?" The Doctor blinked in surprise. Was it that obvious? He supposed it was. And Charlene? Did she see it too? No, she couldn't have. She _couldn't_ know. He had to keep his feelings for her to himself because if he admitted it to her, it would only end in heartbreak…

Reinette changed the subject, "There were many doors between my world and yours. Can you not use one of those?"

"When the mirror broke, the shock will have severed all the links with the ship," he told her. "There'll be a few more broken mirrors and torn tapestries around here, I'm afraid. Wherever there was a time window." As after thought he added, "I'll – I'll, er … pay for any damage." Reinette laughed, "Um…oh, that's a thought. I was always a bit vague about money…" He frowned. Now that he mentioned it, he didn't even know where to get money… "Where do you get money?" He asked Reinette.

"So, here you are…my lonely angel. Stuck on the slow path, with me."

"Yep. The slow path." It wouldn't be that bad to be on that path for a change. But the Doctor still couldn't help but think about Charlene and how she was feeling at the moment. At least she had Mickey to take care of her… He knew that Mickey would protect Carly. As long as she was safe and happy. That's all he ever wanted for her. The Doctor pushed away the depressing thoughts as he grinned at Reinette, hoping it looked happy enough, and he held up the wine glass. "Here's to the slow path."

Reinette laughed and they clicked their glasses together, sipping it at the same time. She pulled the glass away from her lips and she looked at him. "It's a pity… I think I would have enjoyed the slow path."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere."

"Oh, aren't you?" The Doctor looked at her confused as she sat down her wine and held out a hand towards him, "Take my hand."

Even though he was still confused, he took her hand and she lead him out of the room. She took him to her bedroom and she stopped so that they were standing in the doorway of the room.

"It's not a cope, it's the original," she told him when his gaze landed on the fireplace, the same fireplace that was in her room in her old house all those years ago. "I had it moved here and was exact in every detail."

"The fireplace," The Doctor said amazed as he walked towards it slowly. "The fireplace from your bedroom. When did you do this?"

"Many years ago," she replied as she followed him. "In hope that a door once opened, may someday be opened again. One never knows when one needs one's Doctor." She stood beside him and she smiled at him and he smiled back, "It appears undamaged, do you think it will still work?"

"You broke the bond with the ship when you moved it. Which means it was off-line when the mirror broke. That's what saved it. But …" He moved closer to the fireplace. "The link is basically physical, and it's still physically here." The Doctor could feel her eyes on him but he didn't notice the sadness in her eyes. It was her turn to be selfless like Charlene had been by letting her Angel come and save her even if it meant losing the one she loved in the process. Her thoughts unknown to him as he tapped on the woodwork. "Which might just mean, if I'm lucky…if I'm very, very, very, very, very, very lucky…" Finding the spot he was looking for, he beamed. "Aha!"

"What?" Reinette asked.

"Loose connection!" The Doctor exclaimed, still beaming. He pulled out the sonic and held it to the loose connection he had found, "Need to get a man in!" He banged on the mantel before he stood up, ready for the fireplace to turn. "Wish me luck!"

The plan of being unselfish went out the window and she blurted out, "No…"

The Doctor's smile faded at that, finally noticing the sadness in her eyes. But it was too late; the fireplace was already starting to revolve. As soon as he was on the other side, he knew exactly how to make it up to her. He crouched down and called through the flames,

"Madame de Pompadour!" As soon as he could see her, he continued, "Still wanna see those stars?"

"More than anything…but what about Charlene? Would she mind?"

"Oh, I'm sure she won't mind at all." Then he said, grinning, "Give me two minutes. Pack a bag!"

"Am I going somewhere?"

The Doctor's grin widened at the question. "Go to the window. Pick a star. Any star." He stood and dashed off in the direction of the TARDIS.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

"Doctor!"

I turned at the sound of Mickey's voice and sure enough, there was the Doctor. I blinked, not believing he was there. But when I did, my heart beat against my chest and I forced down a sob as I threw myself in his arms. His arms tightened around my waist as he laughed a sound I thought I wouldn't hear again. Tears gathered in my eyes as I squeezed him as tight as I could, not wanting to let go for a second. I wanted to kiss him, oh how I wanted too. But I remembered Mickey being here and I couldn't do it in front of him so I held myself back.

"How long did you wait?" The Doctor asked in my ear softly, pulling back from the hug but still kept his arms around me. I couldn't help but rest my forehead against his, fingers playing with the hair at the back of his neck. He leaned his forehead against mine, his breath playing across my face like a halo.

"Five and a half hours," I mumbled.

The Doctor released me, but moved his hands to rest on my shoulders. "Right, always wait five and half hours." He moved towards Mickey as if to hug him, but he changed his mind, shaking his head.

I giggled a bit, feeling better than I did five and half hours ago. "Where are you going?"

"Explain later. Into the TARDIS, be with you in a sec." He rushed back towards the fireplace. The smile fell from my face as I realized he was going back to Reinette. Mickey went on into the TARDIS but I stayed behind watching the Doctor.

"Reinette?" he called into the fireplace as he crouched down. "You there Reinette?" He triggered the fireplace and he turned back into Reinette's world. I stood there for a moment, staring at the fireplace for at least a couple minutes before making my way inside the TARDIS, closing the doors behind me.

-0-

From the weary look on his face and the way he walked slowly up to the TARDIS console, I knew something was wrong. I decided not to ask about it right now, I had a more important question.

"Why her?" I asked as I stood next to Mickey near the console. "Why did they think they could fix the ship with the head of Madam de Pompadour?"

"We'll probably never know," he answered with the weary look still on his face and I held back a wince at the sight of it. That look on his face was awful to look at. It made my heart swell with pain. "There was massive damage in the computer base. Probably got confused." He went over to the controls. "The TARDIS can close down the time windows now the droid are gone. Should stop it causing any more trouble."

He tapped on the computer, acting if everything was alright. But I knew the Doctor long enough to know that something was wrong and I wondered what it was, even though I knew it had _something_ to do with Reneitte. After examining him for a couple minutes, I spoke up in a tentative voice,

"Are you all right?"

The Doctor looked up at me. "I'm always all right." He smiled briefly and fiddled with the controls.

"Doctor…" I said pointedly and he looked back at me, meeting my eyes. "You know as well as I do, that's not true."

"Really, I'm all right," he tried to reassure me and I didn't miss the look he gave Mickey, who was standing behind me and I felt him grab my arm.

"Come on Charlie," he told me. "It's time you showed me around the rest of this place." He tugged on my arm, but I didn't move an inch. I didn't want to leave him alone. If it was something that the Doctor blamed himself for, he would wallow in self-pity and he did that enough as if it probably even more so when he was alone.

"I'm not leaving," I said tugging my arm out of Mickey's grip. I crossed my arms over my chest and titled my chin up with my most stubbornness look on my face.

The Doctor stared at me, the weary look more prominent on his face. Finally he sighed and nodded towards Mickey who looked at me.

"Goodnight Charlene," he said.

"Night." I hugged him quickly and he walked away as soon as he was gone, I turned back around to look at the Doctor and I saw that he was now holding onto a letter. A curious look appeared on my face. "What's that?"

"A letter…" The Doctor gulped hard and a haunted gaze appeared in his eyes. "From Reneitte."

"Something bad happened to her, didn't it?" I realized and the haunted disappeared and it was replaced by a sad look.

"Yes," he said quietly. "She died…"

My heart broke at the look on his face. I went closer to him and placed my hand on his arm. The Doctor glanced down at my hand for a moment before meeting my eyes. I think I might have been a little too close to the Doctor because our faces seemed to be really close. But I didn't let it bother me.

"I'm sorry," I told him softly.

Using the hand that wasn't holding onto the letter, he rested it on my hand which was still on his arm. He gave it a squeeze as I let my hand flip over, allowing our fingers to entwine together. While still holding his hand, I went to stand beside him. "Open it, see what it says," I said.

Without saying anything, the Doctor opened it and read it quietly. I didn't read it myself. I would have but it didn't feel right. I was here for support more than anything.

The Doctor closed the letter and tucked it away back in his pocket. As soon as he did this, he looked at me, still with the sad look on his face.

I couldn't help myself. I pulled him into a tight hug. He tensed up for a moment before he relaxed and returned my hug. I closed my eyes tightly, burying my face in his shoulder. I wished that he didn't have to lose another person. He had lost enough people as it was and Reneitte was another to add to the list. We held onto the hug for what seemed like forever. The Doctor was the one who broke the hug first. It was then he surprised me by kissing me on the forehead and I closed my eyes as he let the kiss linger.

He pulled back and gave me a soft smile. "Thank you," he told me.

"You're welcome." I gave him a soft smile back.

The Doctor turned back around and I knew that he needed to be alone.

"Goodnight Doctor," I said.

He nodded without looking at me. I squeezed his shoulder gently for a moment and I went to leave the console room to head to my room. I glanced back at the Doctor and took notice to the fact that he was looking at the fireplace on the monitor, which was still lit with merrily dancing flames. I stared sadly. I sighed and I finally left the console room.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Rise of the Cybermen, Part 1...**

**I hope you enjoyed the last part of TGITFP! We got a look into the Doctor's head and everything (I hope I did a good job and that he was in character) so that was pretty awesome and really awesome to write. I think I'll be doing the Doctor's POV in third person more often. Would you guys like that? Tell me in a review if you do. Also I hope you enjoyed the differences from my version of the episode to the real one especially with the scenes between the Doctor and Reinette. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought of the last part! Until next time on CCW! :D  
**


	38. Rise of the Cybermen, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

It had been a couple days since Madame de Pompadour and the Doctor seemed to be back to normal, but I knew he was still hurting about it. I would have tried to get him to talk about it then I thought if he wanted to talk about it he would and I would be there for him. But if he didn't, I wouldn't force him to talk about it. Right now though, the Doctor, Mickey, and I were relaxing in the TARDIS for a change as it hovered in the Time Vortex and the Doctor was enthusiastically talking about a trip that me and him had went on a long time ago it seemed like.

"And that weird munchkin lady with the big eyes? Do you remember?" he enthusiastically asked me as he threw his arm around my shoulder (he seemed to be doing that a lot lately). But I didn't mind obviously as I automatically leaned into his side.

"How can I forget that?" I said with a grin, nudging him in the side playfully, earning a nudge back. I giggled. "Remember the face she gave me? It was like…" I pulled the face she gave me at the same time as the Doctor did and bursted out laughing.

"And then she opened her mouth and fire comes out!"

"I seriously thought she was going to burn me!" I managed to say through my laughter.

"Yeah!" The Doctor nodded in agreement. "One minute she's just standing there and the next minute – rawwh!" We mimicked the fire coming out of our mouths and we cracked up again. So hard that the Doctor and I accidently hit heads but this only fueled our laughter.

"Yeah…where – where was that, then? What happened?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, it was on this … um… uh, this planet thing, asteroid," The Doctor answered kind of distractedly as I tried to calm my laughter. "It's a long story, you had to be there." He looked over at Mickey and noticed that he was pressing a button on the console, "Um…what are you doing that for?"

'Cos you told me to," Mickey said slowly.

The Doctor blinked, "When was that?"

"About a half a hour ago…"

"Um. You can let go now."

He let go of it and I sniggered.

"Well, how long's it been since I could've stopped?"

"Ten minutes? Twenty…?" The Doctor looked down sheepishly and I sniggered again as he used the arm that wasn't around my shoulders to rub the back of his head just as sheepishly. "Twenty-nine?"

"You just forgot me!" Mickey cried indignantly.

"No, no, no! I was just – I was calibrating. I was just… no; I know exactly what I'm doing."

As soon as those words left his mouth, the TARDIS console exploded violently, sparks and flames everywhere. It was so sudden that I let out a shriek of surprise as it felt as if the TARDIS was falling.

"What happened?!" I exclaimed to the Doctor as I managed to grip onto the console as he scrambled to his knees and frantically tried to operate the console. I tried to help the Doctor with the console to put my learning to the test but it wasn't working for me either. This was the first time I wished that the fob watch was open so I was a Time Lady and could be more useful.

"The time vortex is gone! That's impossible – it's just gone!"

"But how—"I didn't finish my question as the TARDIS bumped violently, still feeling as if it was falling, almost causing my grip on the console to loosen but I managed to keep from fully losing my grip. And it helped that the Doctor wrapped a tight arm around my waist.

"Brace yourself! We've gonna crash!"

I closed my eyes tightly, gripping onto the Doctor's waist as hard he was gripping mine as we finally crashed, throwing us backwards. Mickey followed right afterwards from the other side of the console. Gas masks fell from the ceiling while we crashed to the ground with me onto of the Doctor. The TARDIS was completely dark and I couldn't see anything. I felt frantic hands on my back almost as if it was searching for any injury…least that's what it felt like.

"Carly? You alright?" His worried voice warmed my heart and I gave him a squeeze to show I was fine then told him as such,

"I'm fine." Then I called for my sister's boyfriend, "Mickey? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I'm okay, sorry."

We all stood up slowly and the Doctor looked up at the rotor and the console, a devastated look on his face.

"She's dead," he breathed out.

I gripped his arm instantly with a worried look on my face, "What? What do you mean?" I asked this already knowing the answer from the bad feeling in my gut. Normally I could hear the hums of the engines of the TARDIS but it wasn't there anymore and it was dark all throughout the TARDIS. I just couldn't believe it. _She_ couldn't be dead.

He shook his head slowly as a clicking sound sounded as the engines cooled down. "The TARDIS is dead," he said quietly, walking slowly around the console.

I followed him, "But I'm sure you can fix it, right? She can't be dead."

He met my eyes and shook his head again. "There's nothing to fix. She's perished." He pulled a lever back and forth fruitlessly.

"But –"My eyes teared up, "But she can't be dead. She's the last TARDIS in existence. She just can't go out. I mean… there has to be something you can do."

"There isn't," The Doctor told me softly, squeezing my shoulder comfortingly.

"Well, if you can't do anything, there must be someone who can, we can get help," I pressed on.

He gave me a frustrated look, letting his hand fall from my shoulder. "From where?"

"I don't know…" I said lamely. "But we landed somewhere, right?" I laughed, "I mean, come on, it's not like the void is gone, right…?" He gave me this pointed look and my mouth dropped, "It's gone! Then where the hell are we?"

The Doctor nodded solemnly, "We fell out of the vortex, through the void, into nothingness. We're in some sort of no-place…the silent realm…the lost dimension…"

"Otherwise known as London!"

The Doctor and I looked at Mickey, who was by the open doors of the TARDIS letting in the sunshine, and he had a grin on his face. He laughed and stepped out of the TARDIS. The Doctor and I shared a look before following Mickey out of the TARDIS.

"London, England, Earth. Hold on…" He jumped down off the low wall and picked a paper out a dustbin and looked at the cover.

I jumped down from the low wall too and stood behind Mickey, looking over at his shoulder at the cover of the paper.

"So, it's February of this year –"I said, reading it.

Mickey nodded as he looked over at the Doctor who was still near the TARDIS but close enough where he could get to us. "Not exactly far-flung, is it?"

The Doctor jumped down, looking around as he snuffed his hands into his coat pocket. "So this is London?"

"Yep."

"Your city."

Mickey nodded with a small grin, still looking at the paper, "That's the one."

"Just as we left." The Doctor put a huge emphasize on those words and I finally noticed what he was trying to saw as I looked up and I gaped at the sight of the huge zeppelins up in the sky.

My sister's boyfriend hadn't noticed yet. "Bang on."

"And I'm guessing that includes the zeppelins," I said, still gaping at the sight of them.

Mickey followed our gazes and he turned around, finally noticing them. It was his to turn to gape in shock.

"What the hell?"

Even though I was shocked by the shock them, I couldn't help but think how beautiful they looked floating up in the sky. "It's beautiful."

"Okay," Mickey started slowly. "So, it's London with a big international zeppelin festival." I knew that he was trying to make sense of it all and I patted him on the shoulder, hopefully in a comforting way.

"This is not your world."

"But if the date's the same…" He worked it out, almost at the same I did. This was a parallel universe… "It's parallel, right? Am I right?" He sounded excited, "Like a parallel Earth where they have zeppelins, am I right? I'm right, aren't I?"

The Doctor shrugged casually, "Must be."

I wasn't pay attention to them anymore. My eyes were locked on a poster that was right in front of us and my heart beat against my chest. He was still alive… Pete Tyler was still alive… I knew he wasn't my real father as I was adopted and because I wasn't _really_ human, but I couldn't help but feel happy that he was actually alive in this world.

"And he's still alive," I said in a distant voice that wasn't my own as the Doctor and Mickey shared confused looks. "A parallel world and my dad's… I mean, Rose's dad…is still alive." I had to remind myself that Pete Tyler wasn't my father, but it was hard to because even though I never really knew him, I felt as if I did from what Jackie told me and Rose. I made my way towards the poster, eyes still on it, barely noticing Mickey and the Doctor following me.

"Don't look at it, Carly," The Doctor said behind me sternly. "Don't even think about it. This is not your world." I heard the double meaning behind his words. I knew that he didn't mean to have it in there and probably didn't realize the double meaning but it was there and I faltered in my steps. After learning all this stuff about me, about who I really was… I felt as if I didn't know where I belonged anymore and that _hurt_. But I ignored the pain in my heart as I finished my way up to the poster.

"Charlene…"

I ignored the Doctor's warning tone as I touched the poster with my hand. But I jumped ad jerked my hand back when the picture moved (reminding me of those pictures in Harry Potter). The Pete in the poster winked as he said with a thumbs up,

"You can trust me on this."

"That's weird," I mumbled as I continued to stare at the poster with unfocused eyes, "But he did it. He actually did it. He's a success now … I remember Jackie saying that people always saying that his schemes were useless, but he did it…" I was happy for him even though I knew that he wasn't my real father. I felt myself being grabbed by the shoulders and was turned around so that I was facing the Doctor and he bended down slightly to look me in the eyes with a urgent look in his face.

"Charlene, if you ever trusted me, then listen to me now."

I couldn't help but glance at the poster.

"Stop looking it!"

I closed my eyes for a moment and met the Doctor's eyes again, forcing myself to keep the gaze and not look at the poster.

"Your _adopted _father's dead. He died when you were six months old. That is not your Pete. That is A Pete. For all we know, he's got his own Jackie, his own Rose; his own Charlene… him and Jackie could have still adopted you. And that is a different Charlene, it's not—"

I cut him off coldly, "I get it. It's not _me_. _I get it._"

The Doctor flinched at the coldness in my voice and I felt tears gathering in my eyes. I glanced away from him, but I didn't look back at the poster. I felt a hand grasp my chin and I was meeting the Doctor's eyes with my teary ones. His eyes softened as they looked into mine.

"Look, Carly, you can't see him. Not ever."

I just gave a tiny nod in response, rubbing my eyes to get rid of the tears that were still gathering in them. "Okay," I whispered as Mickey rubbed my back comfortingly.

The Doctor pulled me into a hug and I buried my face in his chest, closing my eyes tightly.

-0-

I managed to get away from the Doctor and Mickey. I needed to be alone right now. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going. I was just walking, lost in thought.

But eventually, I found myself walking along the banks of the Thames where I found a bench and I sat down on it, still lost in thought. I was thinking about my adoption, finding out about me being a Time Lady. At the moment, I felt as if I didn't belong anywhere. I didn't belong in this alternate universe … I didn't belong in my world… I didn't know anything anymore. And it was so frustrating. I unconsciously played with the fob watch, thinking about when it opened, would I still feel the way I felt now. I knew I belonged with the Doctor … but _where_ did I belong?

I was broken out of my thoughts by a zeppelin flying over my head, low in the sky. I noticed the logo that was stamped on the bottom.

_Cybus… _

I curiously looked at it with my head titled to the side. Cybus… Why did that sound familiar? I didn't have that much time to think about that question because my phone beeped. I pulled it out of my pocket with the hand that wasn't playing with the fob watch. There was a message on the screen which said, "welcome – free trial period.'" Curiously, I pressed select and the news showed up on the screen, replacing the message.

"…And its good news for Brittan as John Lumic returns to the country of his birth. Mr. Lumic, the inventor of high-content meal, has denied allegations of ill health."

The news still played, but a different man took the screen and I knew that this was John Lumic. I listened rather intently to what he had to say for a reason I didn't really know. I just flet as if it was important.

"We're all flesh and blood, but the brain is what makes us human. And my mind is more creative than ever."

It switched back to the newscaster.

"With shares in Cybus Industries doubling in price, Mr. Lumic."

I closed it off and stuck my mobile back in my pocket, before looking back up at the zeppelin. I realized that Mr. Lumic must be in there. Then I thought … if I was getting the news, would I be able to get internet access? If I did, I could search Pete Tyler up…

I shook my head. That wouldn't be a good idea. I knew that I wouldn't like what I would find on there. It was just this feeling I had. I bit my bottom lip; thumb brushing against the words on the back of the pocket watch unconsciously. Before I could stop myself, I pulled my phone out of my pocket again and searched Pete Tyler on Goggle. And just like I thought, there was stuff that I read that made my heart break a little bit more every time I read something about Pete Tyler.

A little while later, I was still sitting on the bench, once again lost in thought. My phone was still in my hand but I wasn't looking at it as I had returned to play with the fob watch.

"There you are!" I heard the Doctor cry, sounding happy.

But I didn't glance up at him, continuing to play with the watch.

"You all right? No applause, I fixed it! Twenty-four four hours, then we're flying back to reality."

I finally looked at the Doctor, who was now sitting on the bench beside me, with a fake smile. "That's great." I sighed to myself as I glanced away, eyes going to the phone and I knew that he noticed from the sigh he gave.

"What is it?"

"My phone connected," I said softly, meeting his eyes again. "There's this... Cybus network, it finds you're phone. It gave me internet access."

The Doctor's face turned serious, "Carly, whatever it says, this is the wrong world."

"I know… but I don't exist."

He frowned confused, "What do you mean?"

"There's no Charlene Tyler… they didn't adopt me in this world, they don't even have Rose. She wasn't even born. There's only Pete…and Jackie…they still got married, but didn't have any kids."

"Give me that phone." The Doctor tried to snatch the phone away from me, but I jerked it away from him.

"Don't," I said warningly and he sighed again, this time more heavily as he stopped trying to take away the phone. I continued with what I was saying, not looking at the Doctor or at Mickey. "They're rich…they've got a house and cars and everything they want." I paused and I knew I sounded close to tears when I said, "But they haven't got me or Rose."

I stood up from the bench and walked away from it before stopping and crossing my arms over my chest as I thought to myself. I needed to go see him. with that thought in mind, I turned to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized to the Doctor who got a confused look on his face but that disappeared at my next words, "But I have to go see him."

The Doctor stood up, "You can't."

"I just wanna see him, Doctor. That's it!"

"I can't let you!"

I glared at him, "You just said twenty-four hours! That's just enough time to go see him and then go come back."

"You can't become their daughter, that's not the way it works!"

"Don't you think I know! I know I can't become their daughter, I know that. But I have to see him. And you come with me if you want, but I'm going to go see him."

"You can't." He turned to Mickey, "Tell her."

"Twenty-four hours, yeah?"

The Doctor looked and sounded bewildered, "Where're you going?"

"Well, I can do what I want!"

"And I've got the address and everything," I added in as I walked backwards in the opposite direction of where Mickey was going.

He looked from me to Mickey frantically. "Stay where you are, both of you! Charlene, come back here! Mickey, come back here right now!"

"I'm sorry, really I am, Doctor, but I have to go see him," I said, looking pleadingly at the Doctor.

"Yeah, I've got things to see and all."

"Like WHAT?"

"Well, you don't anything about me, do ya?" Mickey questioned. "It's always about Charlene. I'm just a spare part."

The Doctor looked at me silently telling me to stay there.

"I really am sorry," I told him softly before I walked away, not glancing back.

-0-

"Mickey's mum just couldn't cope," I said softly to the Doctor who had caught up to me a little while ago and asked me about Mickey and about who he was looking for. Our hands were connected together as we were walking. "His Dad hung around for a while, but then he just…disappeared. He was brought up by his Grans." I smiled to myself then frowned, "I don't remember much about her though, but I do remember her being a great woman and that she died when me and Rose were still in school."

"I never knew."

"Well, you never asked."

"You never said!"

"You could have asked."

"You could have said."

I giggled for a moment before sighing. "That's Mickey… I guess we just take him for granted." I looked at the Doctor curiously, "Do you think she's still alive, his Gran?"

"Could be. Like I said, parallel world – gingerbread house." It was the Doctor's turn to say as he looked around at the people who were around us on the street we were walking on. "We need to get out of here as fast as we can."

"After we see Pete," I reminded him.

"Carly—"Before he could finish his protest, a short alarm sounded and the people around us suddenly froze. We looked around, confused looks on both of our faces.

"What are they all doing?" I asked the Doctor, still confused.

"They've stopped."

"Look what they're wearing," I suddenly said as I noticed the earpieces that were on every single person. They flashed and beeped silently.

The Doctor let go of my hand and went over to one of the men that had stopped and squinted at the earpieces. "It's the earpieces…like Bluetooth attachments, but everyone's connected together."

My phone suddenly beeped in my pocket and I took out it, looking at it. "It's on my phone," I told the Doctor, looking over at him. "It must be automatic. It's downloading too. Is this what they're getting?"

The Doctor moved to my side so that he could look at the phone. I showed him it as he pulled out his glasses and slipped them on. I scrolled down through the 'daily downloads,' as I read from it,

"News…international news…sport…weather…"

"They get it direct, downloaded right into their heads," The Doctor explained.

I nodded before continuing on scrolling while reading out loud, "TV schedules… lottery numbers…"

The Doctor took the phone from me but I didn't protest. "Daily download published by Cybus Industries."

_'That was the company John Lumic was a part of.' I realized, frowning to myself. _

On my phone, it scrolled down to 'Joke' and everyone around us laughed before they went on their merry way. The Doctor and I stared, completely nonplussed as the crowd carried on like nothing happened.

"You lot, your obsessed. You do anything for the latest upgrade."

"Technically it's not my lot," I corrected, lifting up the fob watch.

"Oh right." The Doctor looked sheepish.

I shook my head at him. "And besides that…" I continued, "It's a different world, remember."

"It's not SO far off. This place is only parallel." The Doctor pressed a few buttons on the phone. "Oh look at that." He showed me the phone, "Cybus Industries owns just about every company in Britain, including Vitex. Mr. Pete Tyler's VERY well connected."

I didn't say anything for a moment before saying in a flirty tone of voice, "Doctor…"

He looked at me and I fluttered my eyelashes at him, moving closer to his side. His face flushed immediately and he gulped.

"Have I ever told you how handsome you look your glasses," I flirted, playing with the labels of his suit jacket. I was unable to stop myself from grinning especially when the Doctor flushed even more. "Makes you look…" I pretended to shiver, "Sexy."

"Um, um, um…" he sputtered and I giggled. "Oh, okay." He seemed to realize what I was doing and he cleared his throat still flushed as I moved back from him, trying so hard not to laugh. "I give up." He tossed the phone back to me before hurriedly walking away as he called to me, "Let's go see him."

I was still trying to hold back my laughter as I followed behind the Doctor.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**Rise of the Cybermen, Part 2...**


	39. Rise of the Cybemen, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on my polyvore:)

FYI she wears the same waitress outfit that Rose had on in the episode and for the entire next episode until the end of it where she changes back into the clothes she had on in the beginning of this double episode.

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

By the time we got to the Tyler mansion, it was nighttime and the Doctor and I found ourselves crouched down in some nearby bushes, watching as expensive cars drove up to the house.

"They've got visitors," The Doctor said, stating the obvious.

I tried to think of what was important about today. It was February the first… Oh right!

"It's Jackie's birthday," I told the Doctor. I didn't notice for the first time that I had used my adoptive mum's first name instead of calling her simply, 'Mum.' Then again, I always called her that. I laughed to myself, "At least that hasn't changed in this world…she still loves a big party."

"Well, given Pete Tyler's guest list, I wouldn't mind a look."

I grinned. "And we know a perfect way to get in, don't we?"

"Of course." The Doctor grinned back at me, pulling out the physhic paper and we both said at the same time, still with grins on our faces,

"Physhic paper."

He waved it around and I giggled. The Doctor's grin widened at the sound of it.

"Who do you want to be?" he asked.

-0-

"I can see why Rose hated this," I grumbled under my breath as I walked out with the Doctor of the kitchen in the Tyler Mansion with a plate of food and in a waitress uniform. The Doctor was dressed in a suit, something he – of course – looked brilliant in. "This is torture!"

A woman took some food off of my plate as the Doctor responded,

"Oh, it's not so bad Carly."

I gave him a 'give me a break' expression. "We could have been anyone though Doctor!"

"It got us in, didn't it?"

"Yeah, but you're in charge of the physhic paper. We could have been anyone beside _this_. I could have been Dame Charlene and you could have been Sir Doctor. And we end up severing instead!" I pouted for a moment before I smiled politely as people took champagne and cocktail sticks from our trays.

"If you wanna know what's going on, work in the kitchen."

I sighed, knowing the Doctor was right. "Okay, fine, your right…"

He gave me a smirk. "Of course I am … I'm always right."

"Not _always_," I corrected him and I would have nudged him in the side if I wasn't holding this plate. "Just this _once _your right." He just continued to smirk at me and I couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, shut up."

He grinned at me as we retreated to the side of the room so we could see what was going on. There were groups of important people chatting and laughing and photographs were being taken.

The Doctor nodded towards this guy. "According to Lucy, that was man over there…"

I interrupted him, "Wait a minute… who's Lucy?"

"She's carrying the salmon over there." He nodded over to a young, pretty waitress at the other side of the room.

"Oh, that's Lucy, is it?" I asked with raised eyebrows, ignoring the jealous feeling in the pit of my stomach. It reminded of what I got when I met Sarah Jane for the first time, the time when he, in his other form, flirted with that Lynda with a Y girl and when he met and fell for Reneitte. I _hated _feeling jealous. I wasn't normally a jealous person, but it was different with the Doctor. But that was probably because I was in love with him and I didn't like it when he was interested in other women. Same went if they were interested in him. But I couldn't stake a claim, the Doctor wasn't mine and he wasn't some object to be won, but it didn't stop me from being jealous. I made sure that I didn't show the jealousy in my face as I looked at the Doctor.

"…Yeah!" he said oblivious to my thoughts. "Lucy says that is the President of Great Brittan."

Forgetting my jealously, a surprised look appeared on my face. "So there's a President, not a Prime Minster? Talk about turning American."

The Doctor chuckled at the last thing I said before saying in response to what I said before, "Seems so."

"Interesting…" I muttered to myself as we moved on our way with the trays but suddenly I froze at the sound of a familiar voice.

"Excuse me! Thank you very much."

My heart skipped a beat. It was Pete… I followed the sound of his voice, missing the worried look on the Doctor's face as he followed me,

"Thank you – if I could just have your attention, please?"

"Pete! Go on, Pete!"

"Thank you very much!"

"It's about time you did some work. I thought you liked them young!"

I found myself standing at the bottom of the large staircase. I knew the Doctor was beside me, but I was looking up at Pete, who was standing half-way up the stairs. He looked exactly the same as he did in those pictures that Jackie had around the house.

"Um, I'd just like to say, er, thank you to you all, for coming on this er, this very special occasion." I gazed up at him as he continued speaking, "My wife's…thirty-ninth." The crowd laughed and Pete grinned, giving them a thumbs up, "Trust me on this…" And they laughed again appreciatively. "So, without any further ado – here she is. The birthday girl…my lovely wife, Jackie Tyler."

I stood on my tiptoes to get a better look and I felt the Doctor glance at me but I wasn't paying attention to it much. Jackie descended down the stairs, smiling at the crowd who applauded and cheered and snapped photos. I stared at her. This Jackie looked the same, but she acted a lot different. It was probably the money going to her head. Jackie stood next to Pete once she made it over to him.

"Now, I'm not giving a speech," she said to the crowd, still smiling. "That's what my parties are famous for, no policies, just a few good mates and plenty of black-marked whiskey." She laughed when she spotted the President. "Pardon me, Mr. President!" He smiled at her and she continued on, "So yeah! Go on with it – enjoy, enjoy!"

There were more cheers as Pete took Jackie's hand and they descended the rest of the stairs to mingle with the rest of the crowd.

"You can't stay," The Doctor whispered to me quietly, but I didn't look at him. "Even if there was some way you could tell them."

"I know that I can't." I rubbed my eyes with a sigh. "I've still got my real mum and I have Rose too… I couldn't just leave them… my father may be alive here but I didn't know him … But it's sad… this Pete and this Jackie, they've got each other, and mine and Rose's mum has no one. It's not fair." My eyes welled with tears but they didn't fall and I rubbed my eyes again.

"She's got you and Rose! Those two don't." The Doctor sighed. "All these different worlds, not one of them gets it right."

I didn't say anything as I silently agreed with him.

"Rose!"

My head snapped up at the sound of my sister's name coming from Jackie's lips. But before I could do anything, there was a series of barking and yelps.

"There's my little girl!"

A dog – that's right, a dog, with _Rose's_ name – pottered over to Jackie, who picked her up.

I gaped in shock. _'You got to be kidding me! She used Rose's name for a dog!' _

"Come to mummy, come to mummy! Yes, good girl! Good girl, aren't you?"

I looked at the Doctor still with a shocked look on my face and he looked back at me only to burst out laughing. I gave him the coldest glare I could and he obviously noticed before his laughter stopped immediately.

I continued to glare at him. "It's not funny!"

"Sorry…" he apologized sheepishly.

I kept the glare going for a while. But as I thought about what just happened, I couldn't help but laugh a little. "Okay, it's a _little_ funny." I full out laughed then and soon enough, we were both cracking up, getting odd looks from the people around us.

-0-

The Doctor was off to search for a computer, but I stayed at the party, keeping my distance from Jackie. I silently watched her as she chatted with the President, laughing raucously. Though she had fancy clothing on, she still knew how to laugh. She still had that loud laugh that could get anyone cracking up. I barely noticed that I was smiling to myself as I watched her. A voice from beside me caused me jump and I quickly looked over to see that it was Pete. I stared at him nervously.

"Sorry for scaring you." Pete laughed.

I smiled, "Uh, no worries." I returned to watching Jackie and he followed my gaze.

"I remember her twenty-first," he commented. "Pint of cider in the George."

I smiled amused. "Champagne?" I asked him.

"Oh, might as well." He took a glass of champagne from the plate, laughing again. "I'm paying for it."

I couldn't help but laugh too as he took a sip of the champagne. "So…" I started to say to strike up another conversation, "it's a big night for you."

"Well, for her…" He nodded towards Jackie who was still laughing with the President. "Still, she's happy."

"Yeah, she should be," I agreed. "It's a great party. I've hosted a lot of parties and this one's a really good one."

"Do you think?"

Balancing the champagne with one hand, I gave him a thumbs up and a grin, adding a wink to it to sweeten the deal. "You can trust me on this!" He laughed and I smiled before I changed the subject, "How long have you two been married?"

"Twenty years," he answered.

I hesitated on the next question but I asked it anyway, "No kids or…?"

"We kept putting it off. She said she didn't want to spoil her figure."

"Well, there's always adoption, right?" I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah…" he said distractedly.

"And besides, it's not too late," I said with a small laugh. "I mean, she is only forty."

"Thirty-nine."

I rolled my eyes but I was grinning. "Oh right, thirty-nine! That's a great age to pretend to be."

We both chuckled at the same time. It was silent between us for a couple minutes until Pete spoke up, eyes still trained on Jackie.

"It's still too late… I moved out last month." My grin started to fade and it was completely gone when he finished by saying, "We're gonna keep it quiet – you know, for business."

"Yeah…" I said quietly, nodding.

"Why am I tell YOU all this?" Pete questioned, meeting my eyes. I stared at him. "We haven't met before, have we?"

"No, I don't think so…" I laughed nervously. "I guess I just have one of those faces."

"No, that's not it… you just seem sort of…" he trailed off.

"Sort of what?"

He considered me, "I dunno, just sort of…right." There was a pause and he seemed to get uncomfortable with the situation and moved away to talk to someone else, "Stevey – how's things? How's it going at Torchwood?"

I stood there with a curious frown on my lips. Torchwood…? Where did I hear that before? I shrugged to myself. If I couldn't remember, it must not be important.

A little bit, I found myself walking by a window that led out to the porch when I noticed a familiar figure. I went back and saw that it was in fact Jackie outside. I hesitated on going out there. It probably would be a good idea to just keep my distance. I didn't want anything to slip out by accident. In the end though, I decided to go out there. She didn't notice me as she settled herself down on the bench, looking out in the distance.

"Mrs. Tyler," I said softly. "Is there anything I can get you?"

She didn't look at me as she answered, "The last twenty years back." She laughed tiredly and I smiled uncertainly.

"Well, I can't do that, but I can give you a glass of champagne," I suggested, gesturing to the champagne that I had. She didn't say anything so I tried again, "Or maybe a nice cup of tea?"

She finally looked at me with a small smile on her face. "Oh, that'd do me!" We both laughed.

The ice broken, I sat down next to Jackie still holding champagne. "My mum loves that," I said before correcting myself, "Well my adopted mum does… she never goes straight to bed, she always stays up just to have that last cup of tea."

"Oh, I'm the same!"

I smiled, looking over at her, "Two sugars..."

"And me! Pete always says, you know…" She paused, looking sad again as she shook her head, "Ah, never mind him…"

I didn't say anything for a while, not knowing what to say. So I didn't. Jackie seemed to get tired of the silence so she stood up, putting on a fake happy smile.

"Well, thank you for the talk and you know what, I will take that champagne." She took one of the last few champagnes that I had before taking off with her head held high.

I was alone again and I was about to leave to go back inside when suddenly a floodlight of sorts snapped on causing me to squint because of how bright it was.

"What the hell?" I asked myself.

I could see shadows figures marching their way but I couldn't see who they were because of the bright light. They came closer with an ominous 'boom, boom, boom, boom," sounding with every step they took.

Something was about to happen…and it wasn't going to be good if the feeling in my gut was right.

And not wanting to be here when/if that happened, I quickly stood up, rushing back inside the house as they continued to come close and closer.

I looked around for the Doctor frantically, hoping that he was okay. I was able to breathe out a sigh of relief when I saw him hurriedly winding his way through the crowd and from the look on his face, I knew that something was wrong. He finally spotted me, looking relived.

Finally he made it over to me and together, we went over to the window and looked outside at the figure.

"What's going on?" I asked in a hushed tone.

He answered in the same tone, "It's happening again."

"What…what's happening?" I demanded.

"I've seen them before…" he said, not looking at me as the figures got closer.

"What are they?"

"Cybermen…"

Before I had time to respond, several of them smashed steel fists to gain entry into the house which gained screams from the crowd. The Doctor and I cowered with the crowd gripping onto each other's hand as the Cybermen stepped through the full length mirrors. I moved to the Doctor's side causing him to let go of my hand and slip a protective arm around my waist to pull me closer.

It wasn't that much longer until the Cybermen had us surrounded with no way out. Suddenly a beep filled the air coming from the President. It came from the communicator he had.

"Mr. Lumic," he said distastefully.

"Lumic," I said quietly to the Doctor. "He has something to do with this." I felt the Doctor's arm tightened around me and I looked at him just in time to see him nodding curtly. I went to say something else but was interrupted by Mr. Lumic's voice filling the air.

"Mr. President," he said. "I suppose a remark about crashing the party would be appropriate at this point." He laughed evilly.

"I forbade this."

"These are my children, sir. Would you deny my family?"

Under my breath, I asked the Doctor, "What are they? Robots? Or is it worse than that?"

"Worse than that," he told me, eyes trained on the Cybermen.

"Who were these people?"

"Doesn't matter."

Eyes wide, I looked at the Doctor. "They're human," I breathed out.

"They were," he said quietly. "Until they had all their humanity taken away. It's a living breathing brain jammed inside a cybernetic body. With a heart of steel. All emotions removed."

_'Like the Daleks.'_ I thought to myself sadly. Then out loud, I said in a quiet voice, "That's awful…" There were tears in my eyes I knew but I didn't bother wiping them away.

The President's voice rose at his next words. "I demand to know Lumic – these people – who were they?"

"They were homeless, wrecked, and useless until I saved them. And I elevated them. And I gave them life-eternal. And now, I leave you in their capable hands. Goodnight, sir. Goodnight Mr. President."

He hung up and one of the Cybermen squared itself in front of the crowd. "We have been upgraded."

"Into what?" The Doctor asked loudly.

"The next level of mankind. We are human Point Two. Every citizen will receive a upgrade. You will become like us."

"I'm sorry." The President stood in front of the Cyberman, "I'm so sorry for what's been done to you." He turned, walking around. "But listen to me – this experiment ends. Tonight."

"Upgrading is compulsory."

"And if I refuse."

"Don't," The Doctor interrupted quickly. Though I didn't know these Cybermen like the Doctor apparently did, I knew if these things were anything like the Daleks … nothing good would come out of it with the President denying to take the upgrade. As it would be for the rest of us.

"What if I refuse?" The President asked, not hearing the Doctor or he did and was just ignoring him. I would go with the latter.

Letting go of my waist, The Doctor stepped forward. "I'm telling you, don't," he said in a more pressing manner.

But the President ignored him again. I groaned to myself. Damn, why were humans so stubborn? Makes me happy I wasn't _really_ human.

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Then you are not compatible."

"What happens then?" The President challenged.

"Oh my God, shut up!" I cried frustrated.

But this was ignored and I huffed as the Doctor placed a comforting hand on back.

"You will be deleted." The Cyberman grasped the President, whose eyes widened in shock, by the neck. And before our eyes, he was engulfed by a electric blue light and he screamed as he was killed. I had to close my eyes tightly because of this. Screams from the crowd made my eyes snap open, watching as the crowd started.

I could hear Pete, screaming out,

"Jackie?!"

The room was in chaos as people run desperately around, looking for a way out. Unfortunately individual people were attacked by the Cybermen. The Doctor grabbed my hand and pulled me outside through one of the broken windows.

"There's nothing we can do!"

I managed to pull myself away from the Doctor. "Wait! I can't leave! Jackie's still in there!" I tried to go back in but the Doctor grabbed me again. "Let go of me!" I struggled to get out of his grip

He grasped me by the shoulders, stopping my struggling. He looked me sternly in the eyes. "She's not your mother!"

"But –" I closed my eyes tightly, knowing he was right. I finally gave him a small nod.

"Come on!" We ran up a slope, only to be greeted by another row of Cybermen.

"How many are they?!" I cried out as we changed directions, running around the side of the house. I saw Pete leap out of the window from the corner of my eyes and yelled, "Pete! Over here!"

He ran after us and once he was to us, we took off running again. We managed to reach the front of the house.

The Doctor looked around, gripping tightly on my hand. "Pete, there's no way out!"

"The side gates!" We ran in the direction he indicated, "Who are you? How do you know so much?"

"You wouldn't believe it in a million years—" We had to skid to a halt as we were met yet another row of Cybermen. I grunted in annoyance, having to be forced to turn in a different direction. But in this direction, we saw two figures running towards the house with guns. Since it was nighttime, I couldn't see who they were.

"Who's that?!" I said just as a familiar sounding voice cried,

"Get behind me!"

_'Mickey!'_

The Doctor, Pete, and I ran over to them and stood and crochet behind Mickey and this blonde guy as they fired their guns at the onslaught of Cybermen. They stopped their stomping because of this and I turned to Mickey with a relived look on my face.

"Thank God!" I hugged him tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again."

But Mickey pulled away from me surprising me. "Sorry, no offense, sweetheart, but who the hell are you?"

Before I had time to respond, _another_ Mickey sprinted down the lawn towards us.

"Charlene!" He stopped once he reached us and I looked forth between this Mickey and the other one confused but then I realized, oh…the one I hugged must have been the alternate Mickey and I turned out to be right because the Mickey that had ran towards us said, "That's not me. That's…like the other one."

"Oh, as if things weren't bad enough – there's two Mickey's!" The Doctor said.

"It's Ricky," The Mickey I hugged or now known as Ricky corrected him.

This had me in a fit of laughter. I couldn't help it.

"Oh, my God," I managed to say through laughter. I think the situation was getting to me. I turned to the Doctor, my laughter now turning into giggles. "You used to call him that – remember." Thankfully I managed to get my laughter until control to apologize, "Sorry…" I ran a hand down my face, giving my hand a shake as the Doctor patted me on the shoulder, looking at me worriedly.

It was then that Mickey said, referring to the Cybermen.

"But there's more of them."

My mood sobered as fear gripped me while we looked around at all the Cybermen that were surrounding us. "We're surrounded." I gulped. Since my hand was still being held by the Doctor, I gave his hand a squeeze.

Ricky raised his gun but the Doctor quickly stopped him. "Put the gun down. Bullets won't stop them."

But the blonde guy ignored them and fired a rally.

"You idiot!" I screeched as the Doctor pushed the guy's gun aside angrily.

"No! Stop shooting, now!" He straightened up and addressed the surrounding Cybermen, "We surrender!"

"We what?!" I screeched again earning a look from the Doctor.

"Hands up…" he ordered us.

_'Man…'_ I held my hands up as did everyone else.

"There's no need to damage us," The Doctor said to the Cybermen, his own hands up. "We're good stock." I felt as if we were in an auction. "We volunteer the upgrade program. Take us to be processed."

"You are rogue elements."

_'What…?'_

"But we surrender."

"You are incompatible."

"But this is a surrender!"

"You will be deleted."

"But we're surrendering! Listen to me, we surrender!" The Doctor shouted, now sounding frantic.

"You are inferior. Man will be reborn as Cybermen but you will perish under maximum deletion." The Cyberman raised its arm and reached towards the Doctor.

Looking around, everyone had terrified looks on their faces. I was sure I had one to match.

"Delete. Delete. Delete!"

_'Fantastic.' _I thought to myself dryly.

_ **  
**_**TBC...**

**In...**

**Age of Steel, Part 1...**


	40. Age of Steel, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

FYI still in the waitress outfit :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

Before I had time to consider making a run for it, The Doctor pointed the power cell – the thing that was supposed to give the TARDIS its power – at the Cybermen and it expelled a golden light and it bounded off of one of the Cybermen and onto the others. They cried out in pain as they were all disintegrated.

I looked over at the Doctor, "What the hell was that?"

"We'll have that instead." He quickly turned to us. "RUN!"

We didn't have to be asked twice as we took off running. Out a nowhere, a blue van drove into the scene, the horn hooting through the air. A woman's voice called out,

"Everybody in!"

I would have did just that if I didn't notice from the corner of my eye that Pete was trying to run back into the house but the Doctor grabbed him and tried to restrain him.

"I've gotta go back, my wife's in there."

Jackie I thought to myself sadly.

"Anyone inside that house is dead." I flinched as that left the Doctor's mouth but I knew it was true. I hated to admit it but it was. "If you wanna help, then don't let her die for nothing. You've gotta come with us right."

From the look on his face, I could tell that Pete understood and hurried over to the van, but I stayed in my spot, staring at the house with my eyes closed.

"Come on, get a move on!" I heard the woman call out.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see the Doctor.

"Charlene, she's not your mother," he told me in quiet urgency.

"I know…" I could hear my voice crack and I cleared my throat, "I know." And I did. My mum was alive…she was in the other world… _alive_. I knew then and there that I forgave her for keeping my adoptive a secret. I spoke again, my voice filled with confidence, "Let's go."

The Doctor nodded and we hurried over to the van, getting into the back of it.

"Finished talking?!" The woman said in the driver seat. "Never seen a slower getaway in my life!" And with that, we drove off.

As soon as were all settled in the van and it was calm enough, Rickey spoke up from the front of the van, glaring through the grilling at the power cell.

"What was that thing?" he asked.

"Little bit of techlogy from my home."

"It's not glowing," Mickey commented. He was sitting next to the Doctor while I was sitting next to Pete. "Has it run out?" He asked the Doctor.

"It's on a revitalizing loop, it'll charge back up in about four hours," he answered, putting it in his pocket.

"Right," Ricky said, pretending that he understood. "So, we don't have a weapon anymore."

"Yeah, we've got weapons," the blonde guy (I really needed to get his name) said. "Might not be one of those metal things, but they're good enough for men like him." He looked, glared, at Pete.

"Wait a minute," I cut in, "What did he do?"

"Oh you know – just laid a trap that's wiped out the Government. And left Lumic in charge."

"If I was part of all that, do you think I'd leave my wife inside," Pete snapped.

"Maybe you plan went wrong. Still gives us the right to execute you, though."

I scoffed. "It still doesn't give you a right even if he did do something like that." I glared at the blonde, "That's not up to you."

He went to say something but was cut off by the Doctor.

"Talk about executions, you'll make ME your enemy. And take some really good advice – you don't wanna do that."

"You really, really don't," I added.

"All the same…we have evidence that says Pete Tyler's been working for Lumic since 20.5."

I looked at Pete. "Is that true?" I asked in not a judging or taken aback tone of a curious one.

He looked uncomfortable. Okay…so that one was true, but I'm sure he didn't do the things that the blonde was saying. Though I didn't know Pete like Jackie did, I knew that he wasn't a traitor. He didn't look like one at all.

"Tell 'em, Mrs. M," Rickey said to the woman or now known as Mrs. M.

"We've got a government mole who feeds us information," she started to explain. "Lumic's private files, his South American operations… the lot. Secret broadcast twice a week."

"Broadcast from Gemini?" Pete questioned in a matter of fact tone of voice.

Ricky's eyes narrowed, "And how do you know that?"

"I'm Gemini. That's ME."

"Yeah, well you would say that," Ricky countered.

"Encrypted wave length six-five-seven using binary nine."

Ricky and the blonde glanced at each other in shock.

"That's the only reason I was working for Lumic," Pete continued. "To get information. I thought I was broadcasting to the Security Services, and what do I get? Scooby Doo and his gang." He sounded frustrated as he gestured around, "They even got the van!"

I giggled slightly.

"No, no, no! But the Preachers know what they're doing," Mickey said confused. "Ricky said he's London's Most Wanted!"

"Yeah, that's not exactly…" he trailed off as my sister's boyfriend looked at him.

"Not exactly what?"

Ricky sounded sheepish, "I'm London's Most Wanted for … parking tickets."

The Doctor smiled and I shook my head.

"Great," Pete and I said under our breaths. As soon as we did, we looked at each other, me smiling sheepishly.

"They were deliberate!" Ricky said defensively. "I was fighting the system! Park anywhere, that's me."

I gave an exasperated eye roll.

The Doctor looked pleased by this, "Good policy. I do much the same. I'm the Doctor, by the way, if anyone's interested."

"Charlene at your service," I said, giving everyone a wink.

"Great, I've got the catering staff on my side," Pete muttered to himself, but I heard him and pouted.

"Well, at least you've got _somebody _on your side," I told him, sticking my tongue out playfully. Then I quickly turned serious, "I knew that you weren't a traitor." This earned a curious look from him.

"Why's that then?"

I glanced at the Doctor, who was watching me silently. I looked back at Pete, saying in a soft voice, "Well, for one you don't look like you would be one and as for the other thing, I know when I can trust someone even if I haven't known them for long and I _know_ that I can trust you."

He stared at me for a moment before looking in the distance. "They took my wife."

"I wouldn't give up hope, she may still be alive," I told him softly, forcing myself not to hug or pat him on the shoulder comfortingly.

"That's even worse. 'Cos that's what Lumic does. He takes the living…and he turns into those _things_."

"Cybermen," The Doctor corrected quietly and all eyes turned to him. "They're called Cybermen." He nodded towards Pete, "And I'd take off those ear-pods off, if I were you."

He obliged and gave him to the Doctor.

"You never know…Lumic could be listening."

"Yeah, defiantly don't want that," I said, wincing, as he used the sonic to disable the ear-pods.

"But he's overreached himself. He's still just a business man. He's assassinated the President. All we need to do is get to the City and inform the authorities. Because I promise you – this ends _tonight."_

I grinned.

-0-

"What the hell…?" The blonde guy … or who I now finally knew as Jake said as we walked along the street, watching as people who had the ear-pods in their ears marched in the same direction. They were being controlled and I shook my head sadly. It was awful how easily the human race could be controlled. It was like Satellite Five all over again…but much, much worse.

"It's the ear-pods, isn't it?" I asked the Doctor quietly even though I knew the answer.

"Yeah, it is," he answered me just as quietly before saying loudly to everyone, "It's the ear-pods. Lumic's taking control."

"Why can't we just take them off?"

"It'll cause a brainstorm. Human race—"The Doctor shook his head. "For such an intelligent lot, you aren't half susceptible. Give anyone a chance to take control and you submit. Sometimes I think you like it. Easy life."

"It may be an easy life but it's an awful one." I sighed.

"Hey," Jake called out and we looked to see him and Ricky peering around the corner, crouching down. I went to ask what they were doing, but he continued as soon as we were looking at him before I could, "Come and see."

The Doctor, Mickey, Pete, and I joined them in looking around the corner. There was a row of Cybermen (of course it was) and they were marching alongside the people under control of the ear-pods, still heading in the same direction.

"I don't get it, where are they going?" I asked confused, looking over at the Doctor, thinking maybe he knew.

"I don't know," he said and I couldn't help but groan silently to myself. "Lumic must have a base of operation."

"Battersea," Pete told the Doctor. "That's where he was building his prototype."

"Why is he doing this anything?" I asked Pete as he looked over at me. "I mean, he must have a reason."

He nodded. "He's dying. This all started out as a way of life by keeping the brain alive. At any cost."

I made a disgusted noise before I turned towards the Doctor. "This isn't the first time I've seen Cybermen… wasn't there a head of one in Van Statten museum?"

The Doctor nodded. "Ah, there are Cybermen in our universe. They started on an ordinary world just like this, then swarmed across the galaxy." He looked back at the marching Cybermen, "This lot are a parallel version, and they're starting from scratch right here on earth."

"What the hell are you two on about?" Pete asked, looking at us slight suspicious.

I cleared my throat, "Ah, nothing important."

He went to ask more but Jake spoke up before he could.

"Nevermind that. Come on, we need to get out of the city."

The Cybermen were fast-approaching down the street and Rickey leaped into action.

"Okay, split up – Mrs. Moore, you look after _that_ bloke." He pointed to either the Doctor or Pete. Either way, I gave him a protective glare but he didn't notice as he continued with instructions. "Jake, distract them, go right, I'll go left, we'll meet back at Bridge Street. Move." He ran off in one direction as Jake ran into the other.

Mickey turned to me, "I'm going to go with him."

"Stay safe, Mick." I hugged him briefly before pulling back and kissing him on the cheek.

He nodded and took off running after Ricky.

"Come on, let's go," Mrs. Moore told the Doctor, Pete, and me.

And we ran again as the Cybermen marched towards us.

"There!" she shouted, pointing to a side alleyway and we didn't waste any time running down it. I ran faster when I saw that some of the Cybermen were in pursuit of her and I gripped onto the Doctor's hand as we continued to run.

Before I knew it, we were once again crouched down, hidden behind a pile of rubbish and dustbins as the Cybermen marched down the street. One of my hands was clutching the Doctor's and my other was gripping Pete's hand as I was sitting in the middle of the two. It was scary being chased by these Cybermen and I couldn't help but grip both of their hands, knowing that if something happened they would protect me…well probably the Doctor more than Pete but whatever. The Cybermen stopped marching near the rubbish as if they wanted to investigate it more. I held my breath, my grip on the Doctor and Pete's hand tightening.

Using his free hand, the Doctor pulled out the sonic and pointed it in the direction of the Cybermen. It beeped and they went on their way and I let out the breath I had been holding.

"Whew, that was close one," I said quietly to myself and I looked at Pete who was looking at my hand that was still gripping his. I blushed as I hastily let go of it and stood up. "Sorry…" I quietly apologized.

He didn't respond as he stood up too, looking slightly bewildered by the way I was acting. But I ignored this look as the rest of our group warily stood up and we watched the Cybermen march off in the distance.

"Go," The Doctor whispered, giving my hand a squeeze.

I gave him one back as we creeped out from behind the dustbins before taking off running in the opposite direction.

-0-

We stood on an empty street as Jake ran over to us.

"I ran past the river," he managed to say, out of breath, once he was over to us. "You should've seen it, the whole City's on the watch. Hundreds of Cybermen all down the Thames."

"Have you seen Mickey?" I questioned Jake hopefully.

Before he could reply, I saw Mickey running down the street where Jake had came from and I breathed out a sigh of relief. But he was alone. I knew the differences between Mickey and Ricky funnily enough. A bad feeling came over me. I knew just knew that something happened.

Jake's face brightened as he turned around. "There he is!"

My heart dropped as Mickey didn't reply. "I'm so sorry," I whispered causing Jack's eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"What are you…" Before he could finish, a dark look crossed his face, realizing what I was apologizing for. But not wanting to believe it, he demanded of Mickey as he came to a halt, "Which one are you?"

He had that look on his face, the look that something was very wrong. "I'm sorry…" he apologized. His voice broke slightly, "The Cybermen. He couldn't…"

"Are you Ricky…?" Jake's voice rose when he didn't reply, "ARE YOU RICKY?!"

"No, he's not," I said quietly. Jake went quiet, "It's Mickey…" I couldn't help the tears that filled my eyes. Though I was relieved to see my Mickey, I was sad for Ricky. He didn't deserve to die… **_None_** of the people that died today did…

"He tried…" Mickey said quiet and pained. "He was running…" Jake turned around but that didn't stop him from going after him. "There was too many of them."

"Shut it." My heart constricted as Jake's face confronted in pain.

"There was nothing I could do…"

Jake spun around and cried out angrily, "I said SHUT IT. Don't even TALK about him. You're NOTHING, you are." His eyes were red and shining with tears. As were Mickey's.

I sniffed, rubbing my eyes with the hand that wasn't being held by the Doctor's.

"We can mourn him when London is safe," The Doctor said, being the calm one. "But now, we move on."

All of us nodded miserably. I sighed sadly, leaning my head on the Doctor's shoulder with my eyes closed. We ended up going up this slope that overlooked the river. Battersea was on the opposite bank and we all looked over at it.

"The whole of London's been sealed off, and the entire population's been taken inside that place," The Doctor said. "To be 'converted'."

"We have to find a way inside," I mumbled, but it was loud enough where everyone could hear me. "So we can shut it down and end this once and for all."

"How do we do that?" Mickey asked.

"Oh, I'll think of something," The Doctor said offhandedly.

My sister's boyfriend gave him an indignant look and a tone to match as he said, "You're just making this up as you go along!"

I couldn't help but giggle. "Ah, but you have to admit he does it, oh so, brilliantly."

The Doctor grinned boastfully. "Yuuup."

Mickey couldn't help but agree with a slight roll of his eyes.

-0-

Mrs. Moore brought out her laptop, bringing up a 3D model of the inside of Battersea.

"That's a schematic of the old factory," she told us as we crowded around her on this bench except for Jake who stood some distance away, not really listening it looked like, "Look, cooling tunnels…underneath the plant…big enough to walk through…"

"We go under there and up into the control centre?" The Doctor suggested as he indicated to what he was talking about.

"Hmm."

"There's another way." Pete spoke up and we looked over at him. "Through the front door," he said in a matter of fact tone. "If they've taken Jackie for upgrading, that's how she'd get in…"

Jake finally came up to us, "We can't just go strolling up."

"Or we could…with these." Mrs. Moore took some ear-pods from her bag and the Doctor took one.

"Wait, what about…?"

Mrs. Moore seemed to know what my question was as she said, "Fake ear-pods. Dead. No signal."

I nodded, "Good."

"But put them on, the Cybermen would mistake you for one of the crowd."

"Then that's my job," Pete said and The Doctor looked over at him seriously.

"You'd have to show NO emotion at all," he said. "ANY sign of emotion would give you away."

Without giving it much thought, I asked Mrs. Moore, "How many of those have you got?"

"Just two sets."

"Okay great," I said and I looked at Pete. "I'm going with you to help you find Jackie." Without waiting for him to stay something, I stood up and went to stand beside him.

"Why does she matter to YOU?"

"Do I need a reason?" I countered. "No one deserves to die like that and if there's a way to save at least one person tonight, I'm not gonna sit by and do nothing. So I'm coming with you whether you like or not. Take it or leave it." I then turned to the Doctor, "Same goes for you too."

The Doctor stared at me then sighed slightly, "No stopping you, is there?"

"You can try, but it won't work on me," I told him. He chucked me the ear-pods and I caught them easily and I gave the Doctor a gratefully look, "thank you."

He nodded. "Tell you what…" he said, changing the subject. "We can take the ear-pods at the same time. Give people their minds back. So they don't walk into that place like sheep." He turned to Jake, "Jakey-boy?" He led him further up the hill for a better look at Battersea.

I turned to talk quietly to Mickey and I still was when the Doctor came back over to us.

"Mrs. Moore…would you care to accompany me into the cooling tunnels?" he asked the older woman with a smile.

"How could I refuse an offer of cooling tunnels?"

The Doctor took of his glasses, sticking them back in his pocket. "We attack on three sides – above – between – below. We get to the control centre, we stop the conversion machines."

"What about me?" Mickey asked, standing slightly away from the group. I was standing by his side though and rolled my eyes. Once again, he was forgotten.

"Mickey!" The Doctor was clearly wrong footed, "You can … ahm…"

"What, stay out of trouble? Be the tin dog? No, those days are over. I'm going with Jake."

"I don't need you, idiot."

"Hey, he's not an idiot!" I bit out, defending my friend.

But this was ignored and Mickey stuck up for himself, bursting out angrily,

"I'm not an idiot! You got that?!" He took a deep, calming breath, so when he spoke again to Jake, his tone of voice was calm, "I'm offering to help."

Jake rolled his eyes, "Whatever." He walked off and Mickey followed him.

The Doctor was watching him closely but I didn't know what for though. "Mickey?" he called. Mickey turned around to face him, "Good luck."

"Yeah, you too." He looked over at me. "Charlene, I'll see you at the TARDIS."

"You better." I smiled at him.

"If we survive this, I'll see you at the TARDIS," The Doctor told Mickey and they looked at each other with intense. I frowned. What was that about?

Mickey nodded. "That's a promise." He walked away.

The Doctor enveloped me in a tight hug before pulling away but he pressed his forehead against mine. "Good luck," he told me softly.

I grinned at him as I leaned my forehead more against his. "You too." My eyes went soft as they stared into his. "I want you back in one piece, got it?"

"Got it," The Doctor mumbled against my forehead as he kissed it gently.

I went off with Pete but I looked back at the Doctor one last time as he followed Mrs. Moore.

"I love you, Doctor," I whispered into the dark. "Stay safe." With that, I ran to catch up with Pete.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Last Part of Age of Steel...**

**We seriously need a couple name for the Doctor and Charlene. Any suggestions would be great lol. Oh and about the Doctor's POV, I will be writing more of those. There's even one for the end of this episode so look out for that. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you though the first part of Age of Steel! :D**


	41. Age of Steel, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

FYI still in the waitress outfit :) But back in her original outfit later on (I'll tell you when) :)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I managed to catch up to Pete and we ran all the way over to the Battersea power station. The whole place was busy and a row of Cybermen was marching in the opposite direction. I was busy looking around sadly that my pace slowed down so Pete had to grab my hand to get me to start running again. When I did, we darted along the side of the building, trying to remain unseen and we succeeded since no one had tried to stop us. We crouched down out of sight, watching as a row of brain dead people marched right alongside the Cybermen. Watching them brought tears in my eyes, wishing that this hadn't happen to them.

"Chamber eight open for human upgrading," A Cybermen's voice announced.

Ignoring it, Pete turned his head towards me. "Just put them on," he said referring to the ear-pods. "Don't show any emotion. No signs, nothing. Okay?"

"No need to worry," I told with a wink. "We got this."

"Chamber seven now open for human upgrading," The same Cyberman – at least I think it was – sounded again as we put the ear-pods on.

"We could die in here. Why are you doing this?"

"I told you already," I said in an exasperated tone of voice.

"But it has to be more than that."

I sighed. "Okay, fine," I relented. "Let's just say I'm doing this for my mum and dad and my sister." He didn't say anything so I said, "Right, let's go."

We got out of the hiding spot as the Cybermen announced again,

"Chamber eight now open for human upgrading."

Pete surprised me by giving my hand a squeeze. I squeezed his hand back, giving him a small smile, before we joined the line of people filing into the building for upgrading. I quickly put an emotionless mask on my face

"Chamber nine now open for human upgrading. Chamber eleven now open for human upgrading."

We walked behind the other humans in line with no emotion on our faces. I thought about the Doctor, hoping that he was okay, but then I thought to myself, silently praying,

_'I **really** hope nothing goes wrong…'_

* * *

"How did you get into this, then?" The Doctor asked Mrs. Moore as they continued making their way stealthily along the tunnel. "Rattling along with the Preachers?"

"Oh, I used to ordinary," she said while following behind him. "Worked at Cybus Industries. '95. Till one day, I find something I'm not supposed to. A file on the mainframe. All I did was read it. All I did was read it. Then suddenly, I've got men with guns knocking in the middle of the night. Life on the run. Then I found the Preachers. They needed a techy, so I... I just sat down and taught myself everything."

"What about MR. Moore?" he questioned.

"Well, he's not called 'Moore'." At the confused look that he threw her way, she went on to explain, "I got that from a book, 'Mrs. Moore.' It's safer not to use real names. But he thinks I'm dead. It was the only way to keep him and the kids."

The Doctor couldn't help but feel sorry for the woman. Having to leave your family to protect them. No one should have to go through that.

"What about you?" Mrs. Moore asked surprising him … well just a little. "Got any family, or…?"

"Ah, just have Charlene," he answered. 'She's the only family I have left' he added in his thoughts, 'At least I have her…' After having her in his life for so long, just the thought of her not being there… was just unbearable to think about. The Doctor cleared his throat, changing the subject, "Go on then – what's your real name?"

"Angela Price."

He smiled as he nodded, liking the way her real name as he repeated it in his head.

"Don't tell a soul," Angela added.

The Doctor bit back a huge grin. "Not a word." Because they weren't paying attention, they didn't notice a red button behind one of the Cybermen that were in a line against the wall light up and started to bleep quietly as it slowly turned its head.

* * *

It didn't take all that long for Pete and I to get into the factory, still behind the rest of the people who were going in there. My face was still emotionless. I thought I was doing a good job at keeping my face like that even as I looked at all the people that were going to get upgraded. I silently cried out to them, once again wishing that they didn't have to go through this.

"Units upgrading now five-thousand-five hundred. Repeat: six-thousand-five hundred and rising."

I wanted to cry. _That was a lot of people_… but I kept my face emotionless as I could as we walked along with hordes of others. Out of nowhere, a Cybermen stepped out in front of me and I had to stop myself from stiffening up.

"You will wait," it said before it moved on.

"Are you okay?" Pete asked from behind me quietly.

I hated to admit that I was frightened by this. I mean, I faced Daleks for god sakes! And the Emperor of them too! But I was frightened so I told Pete honestly, "No…no, I'm not okay."

"Chamber Six now open for human upgrading."

The people filed forward, ready to be upgraded. I closed my eyes tightly, not wanting to see this take place. It was quiet for a couple minutes until I heard Pete's voice, causing my eyes to fly back open.

"Any sign of Jackie?"

As soon as that left his lips, a Cyberman turned around to face us as if it had heard him and I froze, my muscles stiffening up. It considered Pete for a moment before stomping over to him.

"You are Pete Tyler. Confirm: you are Pete Tyler."

"Confirmed," Pete said uncertainly and I wanted to smack him. What the hell was he thinking?

"I recognize you. I went first. My name was Jacqueline Tyler."

I couldn't help but burst out with wide eyes, "WHAT? NO!"

"WHAT?!"

"They are unprogrammed. Restrain."

"You're lying. You're not her! You're not my Jackie!" Pete lunged forward at the Cybermen that was Jackie as several Cybermen stepped forward, ready to retrain him.

"No. I am Cyber-form. Once I was Jacqueline Tyler."

I stayed silent. Though I didn't want it to be her, I knew that it was from the feeling in my gut and tears formed in my eyes.

"Her brain is inside this body."

Pete looked like he was close to tears, "Jacks, I came to save you."

To the other Cybermen, the Cyberman that was Jackie said to them, "This man worked with Cybus Industries to create our species. He will be rewarded by force. Take them to Cyber Control." It stomped away as we were grabbed from behind and marched away.

"Maybe there's a chance," Pete ranted to me. "Maybe we can reverse it."

"There's nothing we can do," I said quietly.

"But if…if she remembers." He turned and strained to see Jackie but I knew it was no use. All of the Cybermen looked the same. It was going to be hard to tell. "Where is she? Which one was it? Which one was her?"

"They all look the same, Pete," I told him solemnly. "I'm so sorry. So sorry." Before he could say anything, we were roughly shoved forward and I scowled as I couldn't help but snap out, "We're going! God." I let out a cry of pain as the metal arms of the Cybermen that was holding me tightened around my arm as we were shoved roughly again.

I grimaced in pain as I thought to myself dryly. '_I really need to know when to keep my mouth shut…'_

-0-

We got brought into the control room and we stood side by side near the computers. I decided on speaking up confidently.

"I hate to break to you, but we're not going to be in here for long because we have a friend and he's going to find us and rescue us –"I would have went on but the sound of marching and the Doctor's voice interrupted me,

"I've been captured, but don't worry – Charlene and Pete are still out there, they can rescue me –" The Doctor came into the control with two Cybermen behind us and he spotted us over by the computers, "Oh, well never mind."

I groaned to myself, "You have horrible timing."

The Doctor looked over at me with a concern look on his face as his eyes looked me over to make sure I wasn't hurt anywhere. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." A sober look crossed my face, "But they got Jackie."

"We were too late," Pete said sadly. "Lumic killed her."

At this, The Doctor raised his voice as he looked around. "Then where is he? The famous Mr. Lumic? Don't we get a chance to meet our Lord and Master?"

"He has been upgraded," said the Cyberman that had restrained me.

"So he's just like you?" The Doctor assumed in a matter-of-fact-tone.

"He is superior. The Lumic Unit has been designated Cyber Controller."

We turned around as these sliding doors opened up and a Cyberman – who I guessed was Mr. Lumic – rolled through them. The first thing I noticed was that he was sitting in an elaborate chair, covered with wires and tubes. Pete looked amazed causing me to shake my head. This wasn't amazing … it was sad.

"This is the Age of Steel and I am its Creator," Lumic announced.

Suddenly, we heard screaming from outside and I grinned, already knowing what was going on as the Cybermen looked around in confusion. The Doctor had the same kind of grin plastered on his face.

"That's my friends at work."

"That's our boys!" I couldn't help but cheer.

The Doctor's grin widened at that before he looked towards Lumic. "Mr. Lumic, I think that's a vote for free will." He winked at Lumic, clucking his tongue.

"I have factories waiting on seven continents. If the ear-pods have failed, then Cybermen will take humanity by force. London has fallen. So shall the world. I will bring peace to the world. Everlasting peace – and unity – and uniformity."

"And imagination?" The Doctor piped up. "What about that? The one thing that led you here. Imagination – you're killing it, dead!"

"What is your name?"

"I am the Doctor."

"A redundant title. Doctors need not exist. Cybermen never sicken."

The Doctor stepped forward in his enthusiasm, "Yeah, but that's it! That's exactly the point!" His voice turned despairingly, "Oh, Lumic you're a clever man… I'd call you a genius, except I'm in the room."

I rolled my eyes amused. Even in a serious situation, he could have a big head. And he wonders why I tease him about it.

"But everything you've invented, you did to fight your sickness. And that's brilliant. That is SO human. But once you get rid of the sickness and morality, then what's there to strive for? Eh? The Cybermen won't advance. You'll just stop! You'll stay like this _forever_. A metal Earth with metal men and metal thoughts. Lacking the one thing that makes this place so ALIVE. PEOPLE. Ordinary, stupid, _brilliant_ people." The Doctor had walked all over the place as he made his enthusiastic speech. I couldn't help myself by nodding along to everything that he was saying because it was _so_ true.

"You are proud of your emotions?" If Lumic was still human, he would probably have disbelief in his voice.

"Oh, yes."

"Then tell me, Doctor – have you known grief – and rage – and pain?"

I smiled to myself sadly_. 'Oh he knew all about those feelings a little too well…'_

"Yes. Yes, I have."

"And they hurt?"

"Oh _yes_."

"I could set you free," Lumic offered. "Would you not want that? A life without pain?"

A serious look crossed the Doctor's face. "You might as well kill me."

"Then I take that option."

I shook my head in disgust.

"It's not yours to take. You're a CYBER controller. You don't control me or anything with blood in its heart." The Oncoming Storm was starting to show.

"You have no means of stopping me. I have an army. A species of my own."

The Doctor put his face in his palm, exasperated and I couldn't blame him one bit. "You just don't get it, do you? An army's NOTHING. 'Cos those ordinary people – they're the key." He glanced at the security camera, "The most ordinary person can change the world."

_'Why would he be…? Oh…'_ I thought in the end, realizing what was going on. He was talking to Mickey. I held back a giant smirk.

"Some ordinary man or woman…some idiot…"

Now I had to hold back a laugh. It was kind of difficult but I managed.

"All it takes is for him to find, say, the right numbers…say, the right codes… say, for, for example, the code behind the emotional inhibitor. The code right in front of him. 'Cos even an idiot knows how to use computers these days. Knows how to get past firewalls and passwords…"

"Except for me, I'm horrible at computers," I said offhandedly, getting a look from the Doctor. I cleared my throat awkwardly, "Right…not helping…" I smacked my lips, "Carry on…"

And he went on as if my comment never happened, "Knows how to find something encrypted in the Lumic Family Database, under…" He looked to Pete, "What was it, Pete? Binary what?"

"Nine," Pete answered rather loudly, clearing his throat afterwards.

"An IDIOT could find that code," The Doctor continued as he looked back towards Lumic. "The cancellation code. And he'd keep tying. Keep on fighting…" He looked meaningfully (it was good thing the Cybermen didn't know emotions anymore) look to the camera, "Anything to save his friends…"

I smiled proudly._ 'Yep, that's our Mickey.'_

"Your words are irrelevant."

The Doctor grinned. "Talk too much, that's my problem. Lucky I got you that cheap tariff, don't you think, Carly?"

I immediately played along. "Oh yeah, we need it for _ALL_ our long and fun – mind you – chats," I agreed, grinning as well, glad to help out. "On my PHONE." I said the word 'phone' loudly, doing the 'phone' sign with my hand, looking straight at the security camera as I continued to grin with a meaningful look on my face.

"You will be deleted," Lumic warned.

"Yes, delete, control, hash, all those lovely buttons. Then of course, my particular favorite – SEND." The Doctor pretended to press a button, "And let's not forget how you seduced all those ordinary people in the first place."

My phone beeped, signaling that I got a message.

"By making every bit of techlogy compatible with every else…" The Doctor loitered by one particular computer.

"Doctor, it's for you," I said and I tossed the phone to him.

He caught it, "Like this…" He shoved the phone into a port and it fit perfectly. All hell broke loose with the Cybermen clutching onto their heads, moaning in pain. The code was flashing on every computer in the room. One of them caught its reflection in a piece of metal. It was whimpering and touching its face and fingering its reflection. It broke my heart. I was standing beside the Doctor who was watching this happen like I was.

"I'm sorry," he apologized.

I found the Doctor's hand and entwined our fingers, brushing my thumb across his knuckles as we mourned for the people who had to die.

Of course this didn't last for long.

"What have you done?!" Lumic shouted furiously.

"I gave them back their souls," The Doctor said, turning towards him with me by his side like I always would be if I could help it. He grabbed my phone and handed it over to me, "They can see what you've done, Lumic! And it's killing them." We ran out of there as fast as we could. The last thing we heard was the Cybermen in the control room seaming.

As small explosions happened all over the factory, Pete, The Doctor, and I were running for our lives, looking for a way out.

"Let's try this one!" I shouted as we ran to the door I was talking about.

The Doctor pulled it open quickly once we were over there to it. But unfortunately there was a wailing Cyberman blocking the way out.

"There's no way out!" he cried.

"You have got to be kidding me! There has to be somewhere!" As soon as that left my lips, my phone rang and I quickly answered when I saw when it was Mickey.

"Mickey!" I cried into the phone. "Where are you?"

"Char, can you hear me?"

"Yeah I can!"

"Head for the roof!"

I pulled the phone away from my ear and told the Doctor and Pete, "Its Mickey. He said to head to the roof!"

They nodded and we ran up this flight of stairs, trying to avoid the explosions and the flames.

-0-

I reached to the top of the ladder of the roof and I leaped over the wall, followed by the Doctor and Pete. I managed to land safely without tripping mind you. We ended up coming to halt though when we saw the zeppelin heading our way.

"Thank god for the play station!" I yelled happily into the phone to Mickey who was still online.

"You got that right. Just hold on, Charlie. I'm coming to get you."

We took off across the roof, avoiding flames caused by the explosions. I was lucky – as were the Doctor and Pete – that we didn't get burned. We got to where the zeppelin now was and there was this hatch underneath it. It opened up and released a rope ladder down to the room. We ran to it.

"You got be kidding. Carly, get up!"

"No, you or Pete go first!" I told the Doctor who looked startled.

"What? No, you're going to go first."

"We don't have time for this! Either you or Pete go up. I'm not going to lose you both if something happens!"

The Doctor gripped my shoulders, looking frustrated. "Well, I'm going to lose you!" It was my turn to look startled and my heart skipped a beat as those words tumbled out of his mouth in his frustration. "Now, get up there!"

I looked at him for a moment before I started to climb up the ladder. 'He does care.' I breathed out in my thoughts, my heart fluttering my chest.

-0-

"Hold on right, we're going up! Welcome to Mickey's Airlines. Please enjoy your flight!"

I grinned happily as I clung onto the rope ladder, right where the Doctor was, as the zeppelin rose up and away. "We did it! We did it!" I cheered as I beamed at the Doctor, who beamed back at me. I looked down at Pete who was struggling to get up the ladder but before I could call down to him, the ladder was suddenly jerked downwards and I screamed as we nearly fell off. All of us looked down and saw Lumic handing on the bottom rungs. I groaned. "Oh great!"

Lumic started his way up the ladder after us. The doctor quickly took out the sonic out of his jacket pocket.

"Pete! Take this!" he shouted down. He dropped it into Pete's outstretched hand. "Use it! Hold the button down! Press it against the rope – just do it!"

"Jackie Tyler – this for you!" He pressed the button down and held the sonic against the rope ladder.

As Lumic got close and closer, I prayed to myself that it would work as it felt like it wasn't going to work.

Finally the rope snapped and Lumic fell down to earth in slow motion, shouting,

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Pete laughed with delight as Lumic fell into the flames down below. We began our struggle up the ladder again as the zeppelin carried us away to safety. I was grinning ear to ear. We did it!

-0-

While the Doctor went inside the TARDIS, Pete and I stood outside of it.

"So, what happens inside that thing, then?" he asked, nodding towards the TARDSIS.

"You wanna see inside," I offered.

He turned it down, "No, I don't think so." I nodded as he changed the subject, "But you two, you know – all that stuff about different worlds…who are you?"

I had been dreading this question, but I knew I had to answer it. I took a deep breath.

"It's like YOU say," I started off, choosing and saying my words carefully. "Imagine there are different worlds… alternate realities … and parallel worlds. Worlds with another Pete Tyler…Jackie Tyler's still alive… and their two daughters and one of them is adoptive." I stared into his eyes, a pointed look on my face.

Because of this, he realized what I was saying and he tried to leave, "I've gotta go…"

I stopped him though. "Look, I know this is a lot to take in and I don't blame you for wanting to get away," I said softly. "But if you look inside…"

"No, I can't," Pete told me quickly. "There's all those Lumic Factories out there. All those Cybermen in storage. Someone's got to tell the authorities what happened. Carry on the good fight."

I nodded in understanding and I gave him a small smile. "Alright," I said quietly. I wasn't going to push him to go in the TARDIS if he didn't want to.

"Carly?"

We looked to see the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS. He jogged over to us.

"I've only got five minutes of power," he said. "We gotta go."

I nodded and looked at Pete. "Go and fight that good fight," I told him softly.

He stared me for a moment before he spoke up. "Thank you. For everything."

"Same for you. Good luck."

He nodded again and walked off with me watching him, tears in my eyes.

"Are you going to be alright?" The Doctor asked me softly.

I turned to him and smiled. "Yeah… I will be."

Before we could say anything more, Mickey and Jake approached us and my sister's boyfriend was holding the Doctor's suit.

"Here it is!" he said. "I found it. Not a crease."

The Doctor looked overjoyed as he took it from Mickey. "My suit! Good man!" He looked to Jake, "Now then – Jake, we've gotta run. But one more thing; Mrs. Moore. Her real name is Angela Price. She's got a husband out there. And children. Find them. Tell them how she died saving the world."

Jake nodded. "Yeah, course I will."

"Off we go then!" The Doctor said brightly.

"Uh…the thing is, I'm staying."

I turned to Mickey and just stared at him, already upset. He was … what?

The Doctor stared at him as well. "You're doing what?"

I shook my head, more tears gathering in my eyes. "But…but you can't." My voice trembled.

Mickey's voice was trembling too as he said, "It sort of balances out, 'cos this world lost its Ricky. But there's me. And there's work to be done with all those Cybermen still out there."

"But you can't…" I said again, tears now starting to dip down my cheeks. I felt a hand in the middle of my back and it rubbed circles on it comfortingly. I knew it was the Doctor, but the comforting wasn't working like it usually did. I felt like sobbing out loud but I kept it in, my bottom lip trembling.

"Char, my gran's here," Mickey said softly. "She's still alive. My old gran – remember her?"

"Yeah," I managed to say through my tears, not bothering to wipe them away. I got why he wanted to stay. I did… but I wished that he didn't have to go. That was selfish of me, I knew, but I couldn't help it. And besides, what about my sister?

"She NEEDS me."

"I know…but what about Rose?"

"She'll understand," Mickey told me softly. "Besides, we had something a long time ago … but not anymore."

I sniffed as I wiped away my tears. "Okay," I whispered. "But we can visit, can't we?" I looked towards the Doctor, who still had his hand on my back, hopefully.

"We can't," he said and the hopeful look dropped from my face. "I told you, time travel between parallel worlds is impossible. We only got here by accident. We – we fell through a crack in time. When we leave … I've got to close it. We can't ever return."

This brought fresh tears on and I closed my eyes, missing the look on the Doctor's face, silently asking Mickey if this was really what he wanted. I opened my eyes as tears once again dipped down my cheeks. Mickey looked over at me before holding a hand out towards the Doctor.

"Doctor."

The Doctor shook his hand with the one that wasn't placed on my back. "Take Charlene's phone," he said, dropping Mickey's hand. "It's got the code. Get it out there. Stop those factories."

Mickey nodded.

"And good luck. Mickey the Idiot." The Doctor had a twinkle in his eyes as he gave him a slap on the cheek.

"Watch it!" Mickey joked, pushing his hand away.

The Doctor smiled before he slandered back to the TARDIS and slipped inside. I turned towards Mickey still with tears in my eyes and I handed him my phone. He put it in his pocket before looking up at me.

"Thanks," he told me.

"You're welcome." I gave him a watery smile before I broke down sobbing, throwing myself in his arms. We hugged tightly for one last time.

"Go on," Mickey whispered in my ear as I buried my face into his shoulder, still sobbing. "You'll miss your flight."

I nodded into his shoulder and I pulled back. I was able to get my sobbing until control to tell him, "Stay safe, okay bro?"

Mickey chuckled. "I will, sis."

For the first time, I cracked a grin and I hugged him one more time before making my way over to the TARDIS. I opened the door and looked back at Mickey. I was instantly reminded of when I did the same thing before leaving to go with the Doctor to New Earth after Christmas. I gave him one last smile. He gave me one back before I went inside, closing the door behind me.

-0-

When we landed back at the flat – the time was the next day and in the morning – I hesitated at the TARDIS doors, dressed in the clothes I wore when we first entered the parallel world. Worried that if I went out there, my adopted mum … no, my _real_ Mum, wouldn't be alive in this world. I jumped when I felt a hand on my back and I looked to see the Doctor. With his eyes, he was telling me that it was okay to go out there. That she was still alive.

I nodded, took a deep breath, and opened the doors only to see Jackie Tyler standing there, alive. Tears filled my eyes.

"Mum," I breathed out. "You're alive."

She raised her eyebrows at me and I sobbed, "Oh Mum. You're alive!" I threw myself at her, hugging her tightly.

"Well, I was the last time I checked." She hugged me back happily.

"I'm so sorry, Mummy," I whispered. "So…so…sorry. I forgive you." I buried my face into her shoulder.

Jackie rubbed my back as she asked me worriedly, "What is it? What happened, Sweetheart?"

I didn't respond only squeezed her tighter, eyes screwed shut. I didn't have to look to know Jackie looked over at the Doctor.

"What's wrong? Where did you go?"

"Far away," he said. "That was … far away."

"Where's Mickey?"

I heard my sister's voice and I looked up at her. I broke the hug from mum and threw myself at Rose.

She hugged me back confused before repeating her question, "Where's Mickey?"

I told her everything that happened and when I finished, she was crying.

"Oh Rose," I whispered, squeezing her tightly. While I continued to hug her, I looked back at the Doctor. "Can we stay here for a little bit?" I asked, still in a whisper but loud enough where he could hear.

He nodded, giving me a sad smile, "Of course."

I smiled at him gratefully before I returned to hugging my sister. Jackie joined in and I hugged them both as tight as I could, not wanting to let go of them for just a second, scared if I did, they would disappear from me. I closed my eyes.

**TBC...**

**Okay now the next thing won't be an episode, it's going to be added scenes that were supposed to be in this episode but I decided to let it have its own chapter because the things that happen in them deserve it, you'll see what I mean when you read it. Luckily, I already have the scenes written down in my notebook so it shouldn't take too long for them to be typed up :) Oh and FYI, they do take place after this episode, the night when they returned back to the Tyler household so yeah. But then after that, we'll get into the Idiot's Lantern episode. I have to ask would you rather that episode be in a Third person Doctor POV or be as it always is a Charlene POV? I would like to know what you think.**

**Oh and thanks to one of my reviewers, Complete-Global-Saturation, for giving me a pairing name for the Doctor/Charlene which is: Doclene! I'll be calling them that from now on! :D **

**Oh and since I'm nice, I'll give you a excerpt from what's going to happen in the non-episode chapter... but remember things aren't always what they seem...**

_"The Doctor's hand dropped from her face in shock as the words 'I love you,' formed on those lovely lips of hers. Did she really just say that? Yes … yes she did." _


	42. Chapter 42 -- Couldn't think of a title

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

We ended up staying the night over at my house and I was in my bed, fast asleep, but I found myself being woken up by a dream. I had been in a world that wasn't mine, but it wasn't a parallel universe but an alternate universe. I was able to see the differences between the one that I was a part of in my dream and the one that we just left.

In the world that was in my dream, my first name had been the same, but my last name was different. It was Davis and not Tyler. That wasn't the only difference though. Instead of a sister, I had a brother named Ben. I had both of my parents and I had a best friend named Megan Swann who was my sister in every sense of the word. But thinking of it now, none of these people felt real to me … and I didn't know them… But the girl who had been my best friend in that world was the only person from that world that felt familiar to me. I didn't know why that was though. It had been the same feeling I got when I met Sarah Jane and all those times where something looked and sounded familiar to me but I couldn't figure it out…

I shook my head as I laid back down in my bed and told myself that it was only a dream and that I only had it because we had been in that parallel universe. I was glad to be back home. I spent the whole day with my family. Though I loved traveling with the Doctor and having adventures with him, it was nice to settle down and spend time with family. The Doctor, though, was in the TARDIS, probably working on her like always. We decided on leaving a couple days from now. I was happy that the Doctor was understanding about why I wanted to be here for a while. Thinking about him, I wondered if he was asleep right now. I knew that Time Lords didn't need that much sleep as humans do but I hoped that he was resting at least of a little bit. I closed my eyes and tried to go to sleep. But it wasn't really working as I changed positions on the bed.

With a sigh, I crawled out of bed and grabbed my blue robe, wrapping it around myself covering the tank top and pajamas shorts I was sleeping in. I tied into as I made my way out of my room and into the living room where the TARDIS stood in all her glory. Deciding to check on the Doctor, I stepped inside the TARDIS and closed the doors. I smiled to myself as a familiar hum of a greeting went through my head.

"Good to see you too, love," I said to the old girl softly, going over to the console and stroking it affectionately. This was the one place that I always felt at home in. I always felt at ease here. I couldn't help but wonder if this had something to do with me being a Time Lady. Remembering what I was here for, I asked the TARDIS, "Where's the Doctor?"

In response, a corridor I hadn't seen before opened up. The TARDIS was showing me the way to the Doctor. I followed the corridor until I was at this room at the end of it. It had the same writing on it as the fob watch did. I traced the words, wishing that I knew what they meant.

_'This must be the Doctor's room.'_ I thought to myself.

I felt a little awkward as I thought about going in there. I didn't want to walk in one something that I shouldn't be.

But I did go in.

Luckily, no one was in the room. Looking around, it looked like a perfectly normal bedroom but it was the Doctor's. The funny thing was I felt right at home here too just like I did in the TARDIS. My eyes went to the bed that was in the middle of the room and I could see that was someone was lying on it. I went over to the bed and almost giggled at the sight of the Doctor's sleeping face. He looked so cute and he looked at peace like he had no care in the world. Like he didn't have the whole world on his shoulders. I sighed to myself as I ran a finger down the Doctor's cheek without consciously realizing it. Why couldn't he always look like this? I pulled my hand back, ready to take off, but I jumped when he took a hold of my hand. His eyes were still closed so he had grabbed my hand in his sleep and he mumbled quietly but I couldn't really hear what he was saying because it was a quiet mumble.

I tried to get my hand back, but his grip tightened around my hand and he mumbled quietly again. I stared at him, wondering if I should wake up so he would let go of my hand.

Or the other option was to wait until he woke up. But who knew would that would be…

And then there was the last option…to slide into bed with him.

I blushed as that thought crossed my mind. The only problem with that was that he could wake up and freak out of me being in here. I didn't want to do that. That was the last thing I wanted to do.

I didn't have to make the decision though as the Doctor pulled me into the bed almost making me let out a squeak of surprise.

I was now curled up to the Doctor's side and I felt arms slip around my waist, pulling me close. I took a look at his face and he was still asleep, mumbling again as he pressed his forehead against mine. I didn't move an inch. I didn't know what to do. I ended up deciding to just stay where I was. I closed my eyes as I rested my head on the Doctor's chest. With his warm arms wrapped around my and the sound of his hearts beating against my ear, I felt my eyes slowly slipping closed and before I knew it, I was in a deep sleep.

* * *

It was still in the middle of night when the Doctor woke up from his sleep. But the last thing he expected was to see, Charlene lying beside him, in a deep sleep. A shocked look crossed his face at the sight of her and he tensed up. How…how … how did she get in here? But surprisingly, he wasn't freaking out much about this as he should be. The Doctor wanted to wake her up, but when he looked down at her sleeping face, he knew that he couldn't and he felt his body relax. The Doctor stared down at the girl he held in his arms, a slight smile crossing his face as her face screwed up in an adorable way in her sleep. Her face relaxed though as he ran a soothing, comforting hand down her back. She let out a content sigh then, snuggling up against him, her head was lying on his chest in a way that made it _feel_ like her head was meant to be there.

Charlene Tyler, the blonde that came into his life in a whirlwind, changing his life in ways that he didn't think was possible especially during a time where he was still dealing with the effects of the Time War and needed someone the most even though in his 9th regeneration, he wouldn't admit to it. Even now, it still bothered him to think about the Time War. It would always bother him, he knew but … with Charlene, the thoughts of that time seemed to fade away into the back of his mind but still always at the surface if someone brought it up.

He loved this girl in his arms. He hadn't admitted it to her yet. He was scared to – something he hated to admit but it was true. If he told her he loved her and lost her (the way he knew he would, given the life he led and with Charlene _stubbornly _being there at every turn), he was sure his hearts wouldn't be able to take it. He was so used to losing people and he didn't want to add Charlene to that list…that was the last he wanted to do. Even though he knew she was Time Lady (she wasn't one at the moment but she would be if and when that fob watch was ready to be opened), he still hadn't told her, not when there was still the possibility of losing her. Just the thought of losing her made his hearts ache and since he was thinking of this fact right now, his arms tightened around her waist, pulling her body closer against his.

"Doctor," Charlene mumbled against his chest, her face screwing up again and her eyes fluttered as if she was having a dream.

He shushed her, running a soothing hand down her back once more. But this time her face didn't relax.

"Don't let them hurt, Megan. Please." She whimpered, her bottom lip quivering.

The Doctor was surprised at that name leaving her lips. He hadn't heard that name in what seemed like forever. Charlene seemed to forget about Megan Swann after the events on the Game Station so it was surprising to hear that she was dreaming about her. Megan was with Jack Harkness, rebuilding the Earth. He already knew what happened to them after Charlene as the Bad Wolf brought them back to life. They couldn't die anymore, they were immortal. He figured that out the moment he left them on the Game Station, but he never mentioned it to Charlene. Well he did mention Jack and about the fact that he was busy rebuilding the Earth to help with the regeneration when he sent them back to Charlene's home on Christmas Eve. But Megan slipped his mind, as if her name had been erased from existence. However when Charlene spoke her name, he remembered her. He frowned to himself, wondering why he had forgotten about her. Megan Swann was definitely someone you wouldn't … no … couldn't forget.

"No worries, Carly…she's safe," The Doctor finally whispered into her ear and this seemed to help because her face softened once again and her lip stopped quivering as her hand, the one that was rested against his chest, gripped the sleep shirt he was wearing. She mumbled some more against his chest before she stopped, snuggling her head more into his chest. He brushed back her hair that had fallen out of place behind her ear but he kept his hand against her cheek, thumb brushing against her jaw.

"Doctor." This time she sighed his name out in contentment and in her sleep, she let her arms wrap around his waist while pushing her body against him. She was basically molded against him. He blushed and gulped nervously. He wasn't used having a body against him like this … not in a very long time at least. He could feel every inch of her and this made him blush even more at that thought.

"I love you … Doctor…" she mumbled, still in her sleep.

The Doctor's hand dropped from her face in shock as the words 'I love you,' formed on those lovely lips of hers. Did she really just say that? Yes … yes she did.

"Don't ever leave me." It was another mumble but it was sad one and his hearts constricted at the sad tone in her voice as she mumbled those words.

The Doctor wanted, no needed, to promise her that he wouldn't. He wouldn't leave her…he couldn't… but knew that he would. It was to be expected. One day he would leave her to keep her safe, to make sure she lived a happy life. It was one of the reasons why he made her go home when he was in his 9th regeneration. He wanted her to have a _fantastic_ life that all humans should have. She might not really be a human, considering the fob watch. But what if she didn't open the watch and continued to live her life as a human? He could let her stay with him if that happened, but he couldn't knowing that he could lose her … either to a alien threat, or during one of their adventures, or to the worse of it all … death.

Watching the one you love die, wither away, grow old … was the worst kind of pain a person could go through. He didn't want to see Charlene like that so he would send her away for her protection or what he _thought _was for her protection. He knew it was selfish of him to think about how he would feel and not the way Charlene would feel if he left her behind. She wouldn't understand the reason why he left her …

The Doctor shook those depressing thoughts away as best as he could. He closed his eyes tightly as he let his head rest on the top of hers. He decided to go to sleep now and he did just that, letting the sounds of Charlene's calm breathing lull him to sleep.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Idiot's Lantern...**

**So yes, Charlene did admit that she loved him but it was her sleep so unfortunate right? I know was being mean but I couldn't help it. So Charlene's having dreams about her world ... but she thinks its a dream and that she only had it because of what happened in the parellel universe. And who could blame her. Do you think the Doctor will mention the, 'I love you.' Charlene said in her sleep? Or pretend that it never happened? I honestly think its going to be the latter which is unfortunate too. Now we get back to the episodes! :D The Idiot's Lantern is next and I decided on doing it in a Third Person Doctor POV because for one, its different and I think that it would be fun to do it too. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! :D**


	43. The Idiot's Lantern, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

* * *

**_Third Person…_**

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS with a big grin on his face as he took in his surroundings. It was a perfect day to see Elvis in concert! He had his hair styled for the occasion, gelled back, teddy-boy style. He moved away from the TARDIS but not too far as he turned around to face the TARDIS and called for Charlene who was still in there, getting ready,

"Carly? What are you waiting for?"

"Sorry!" Her voice called back from in the TARDIS. Then she grumbled out, "This is the last time I wear high-heels. How girls can wear these things I have no idea!"

The Doctor chuckled, shaking his head at her even though she couldn't see it. "Oh, I'm sure it's not too bad."

"Really? Well, why don't you try wearing them and then tell me it's not so bad?" Charlene said in her best annoyed voice and the Doctor winced.

"Weeeelll, as much as I would love to wear something like that, I think I'll not." He scratched the back of ear uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I thought so," she said and the Doctor could practically hear the cheeky grin on her face. She changed the subject, "I thought we'd be going to the Vegas era to see Elvis… you know – the white flares and the …" She trailed off, growling seductively, "Chest hair."

The Doctor frowned. Did she like that kind of stuff? Oh he hoped not… "You are kidding, aren't you?"

"Of course I am!" Carly laughed. "Seriously though, why couldn't we go there?"

"Because if you wanna see Elvis, you go to the late 50's!" The Doctor explained excitedly. Oh how he loved going to the 50's. One of the best decades to go to! "The time before burgers."

Carly laughed again before saying, relief in her tone of voice, "Finally ready! Thank God!" She opened the doors to the TARDIS, her right foot going first, showing that she was wearing black Capri pants and black high-heels. Then her other foot went on before she fully stepped out of the TARDIS, dressed in a hot pink satin jacket with black trim and a black and white checked neck scarf. She beamed at him, giving her best smile.

The Doctor's mouth dropped open in awe at the sight of her. As always, she looked beautiful and her eyes were sparkling happily and her lips turned into a smirk as she looked at his face.

"What, Doctor? Cat got your tongue," she teased.

At those words, his face flushed brightly. Ever since hearing the words, 'I love you' leaving her lips made him look at her differently…well differently than he already did. He did ask her if she remembered saying anything the morning when they woke up in each other's arms but all he got was a confused look and a 'what are you talking about?' from her. The Doctor shook his head out of the moment before changing the subject back to what he was saying before, not missing how high his voice was. Carly didn't miss this either as she covered her mouth to hide her giggles.

"When they called him 'the Pelvis' and he still had a waist." By the time he finished, his voice was back to normal and he grew excited again, running back into the TARDIS, hearing Carly's laughter from behind him.

The Doctor rode out of the TARDIS on a blue late-50's moped with big sunglasses and a white helmet on his head. Carly laughed in amusement, throwing her head back as she laughed. He stopped and looked over at his companion, pulling his best Elvis-style expression.

"You goin' my way, doll?" he asked, grinning.

Carly giggled as she put on a pair of pink glasses that matched her outfit. "Is there any other way to go, daddy-o?" she countered back with her own question, pulling a very good American accent. She began walking towards the moped, grinning widely, but she seemed to have a hard time walking in the high heels that she wore. The Doctor was surprised that she hadn't fell on her face yet. "Straight from the fridge, man!"

The Doctor grinned back at her delighted. "Hey, you speak the lingo!" He tossed her a pink version of his helmet and she caught it, almost losing her balance.

"Course I do!" She winked as she put the helmet on while making her way towards the moped, luckily without falling. "I would have to since me, mum, Rose, would watch Cliff Richard movies every Bank Holiday Monday. Given I was forced into it." Carly managed to make it to the moped without falling and she got behind him, slipping her arms around his waist. The Doctor ignored the feeling he got when she did as he pulled an 'I knew it!' face.

"Ah, Cliff! I knew your mother'd be a Cliff fan." With that, he started up the moped and they drove off down the street.

"Where are we off to?" Carly asked over the roaring of the engine.

"Ed Sullivan TV studios, Elvis did 'Hound Dog' on one of the shows," he told her, keeping his eyes on the road. "There was a load of complaints. Bit of luck, we'll catch."

"Oooh sounds fun," Carly said, delighted as her arms tightened around his middle in her enthusiasm. "And that would the studios in, what – New York?" Her voice turned excited, "I've always wanted to go to New York."

"That's the one!" The Doctor chipped happily.

It was then that a red _London_ bus drove past the end of the street and he had to come to a stop because of it. A bemused expression crossed the Doctor's face. Well, he hadn't expected that. He hoped that Carly wasn't too disappointed but then he heard her laughing it off apparently.

"I'm really digging that New York vibe, Doctor," she teased. "For someone who's been driving the TARDIS for so long, you have horrible destination skills."

"I don't know what you're talking about," The Doctor said innocently, giving her a wink causing her to laugh. "I have _brilliant_ destination skills."

"Sure you do, Doctor. Sure you do." Carly poked him in the side and the Doctor didn't have to look back at her to know she was grinning.

"Well… this still COULD be New York; I mean this looks very New York to me… sort of… London New York, mind…" The Doctor said rather lamely if you asked him.

Carly didn't seem to mind though. "Okay, Doctor…whatever helps you sleep at night." She poked him in the side again, but this time a little bit harder causing him to squirm and she let out a laugh. But the laughter was shorter this time so she could ask curiously, "What's with all the flags?"

The Doctor looked around and sure enough, there were flags. Union Flags to be exact. And they were hanging from every rooftop.

"Good question," he finally said and he looked back at Carly with a grin. "Let's go and find out, shall we?"

Carly grinned back. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She pumped a fist in the air.

Oh how he loved her enthusiasm for things. His grin widened as he started up the moped again and he took off, Carly laughing and whooping in joy the entire time. A little bit later, the moped was parked and they were both walking down a street, holding hands as they always did. The Doctor liked holding her hand especially the feeling he got from it and now that he knew that she loved him; it was a whole different feeling. Carly really had no idea what she did to him.

"It's so pretty today," she suddenly said, smiling to herself as her eyes sparkled. She started to swing their arms back and forth, "Every day should be like this, I think."

The Doctor looked over at her with his own smile. "Yeah, it should," he agreed, giving her hand a squeeze. He gazed at her, "You seem happy today."

"Why shouldn't I be?" she asked with a tilt of her head, still smiling as she met his gaze. "It's great day and I'm with you, what's not to be happy about?" Her eyes softened over, the love in them as clear as day. Why hadn't he noticed that before?

The Doctor chuckled, "Quite right. I would be happy to be around me too."

"Big head, Doctor," Carly fake scolded with a grin on her face as she bumped her hip with his causing him to grin back at her.

They walked past this van called 'Magpie's Marvelous Tellies and overheard this man, who the Doctor guessed was this Magpie fellow, talking to the owner of the house the van was parked in front of.

"There you are, sir, all wired up for the great occasion."

This striked the Doctor's interest as he pulled Carly to a stop. "The great occasion," he asked the man, who turned to him after closing the back doors of the van. "What'd you mean?"

"Where've you been living, out in the Colonies?" Magpie shook his head at him amused. "Coronation of course."

"What coronation's that, then?" The Doctor asked, still at a loss.

Magpie looked bemused. "What'd you mean? THE coronation?"

This didn't help as the Doctor still looked confused so he turned to Carly for help.

An amused smile crossed her lips as she shook her head fondly at him. "For someone so smart, you can be so thick…" The Doctor opened his mouth to say something but Carly continued on before he could, "It's the Queen's coronation, Doctor. Queen Elizabeth!"

"Oh!" It finally clicked in his head. "Oh, this is 1953?!" The delight in his voice was clear and he heard his Carly laugh at his delight.

"Last time I looked," Magpie said. "Time for a lovely bit of pomp and circumstance, what we do best."

"Look at all the TV aerials," Carly commented and the Doctor followed her gaze to the chimneys. "Looks like everyone's got them." She frowned.

"What?" The Doctor asked, wondering what she was thinking.

"It's weird though." She turned to him, still frowning. "Mum … or was it Nan?" She shrugged. "It was one of them…anyway … always said that tellies were so rare they all had to pile into the house."

That was a good point… The Doctor thought about this … among other things … as he wandered a short way around the street. He heard Magpie speak up.

"Not round here, love," he said. "Magpie's Marvelous Tellies, only five quid a pop."

"That's really cheap, don't you think?"

The Doctor grinned, turning around to face Carly and Magpie. "Oh, but this is BRILLIANT yeah!" he gushed. "Classis! Technicolor, Everest climbed, everything off the ration—" He changed his accent to a typically BBC English accent, "The Nation throwing off the shadows of war and looking forward to a happier, bright future!"

This earned a laugh from Carly. "You and your history!" she managed to say through her laughter, giving him a wink.

Suddenly, a woman's screams were heard.

"Someone help me, please! Ted!"

The Doctor turned around quickly where the screaming was coming from and saw two police men bundling a man with a blanket over his into a black police car.

"Come on!" Carly grabbed his hand and together, they ran over as quick as they could.

"Leave him alone, it's my husband!" The woman screamed again, hands over her mouth to cover her sobs.

"What's going on?" The Doctor demanded of the policemen. There better be a good reason for this! He thought to himself, angrily.

"Oi, what are you doing?!" A new voice cried coming from a boy no younger than eighteen years as the blanket covered man was pushed into the back seat.

"Police business, now get out of the way, sir!" The police man snapped and the Doctor would have protested this fact but the police man had already joined the other one in the front seat.

"Who did they take, do you know him?"

The Doctor looked over at Carly and saw she was talking to the boy.

"Must be Mr. Gallagher…" the boy said, looking worried.

The car drove off and the woman, who was obviously Mrs. Gallagher, was still crying and sobbing.

"That poor woman," Carly said, shaking her head sadly. She turned to the boy, a curious look on her face. "Has this happened before?"

"Yeah…" The boy turned to her. "It's been happening all over the place. They're turning into monsters…" He looked like he wanted to say more, something the Doctor noticed and Cary did too as she said in a comforting but serious voice,

"If there's something else going on, you can tell us…we might be able to help."

But before the boy had a chance to say anything (it looked like he was about to at least), a angry voice shouted,

"Tommy! Not another word!"

The Doctor shared a look with Carly as they looked at the man who had yelled this out.

"Get inside now!"

Tommy turned towards them, looking apologetic. "Sorry, I'd better do as he says…"

"But—" Carly began to protest but he had already run off and was in the house, closing the door behind him.

"Carly!" The Doctor called, already on the moped with the glasses and helmet on.

She hurried over to him, slipping on her own helmet, and she wrapped her arms around his waist and he kicked the moped back to life and he shouted out as they drove off, "All aboard!"

He was trying to catch up to the police car but that didn't happen because as they rounded the corner where the police car had disappeared, it was a dead end and there was nothing there besides a market stall and two men were sweeping.

The Doctor was bemused to say the least. That…that was impossible! "Lost them! How'd they get away from us?"

"Don't know. Oooh, maybe there's a hidden passage way or something. Like in a one of those spy movies… and those guys are maybe pretending to be sweeping to hide it from us…" Carly did say more but he wasn't really listening.

"Men in black? Vanishing police cares?" The Doctor felt exasperated and it showed in his voice, he was sure. "This is Churchill's England, not Stalin's Russia!"

"Monsters, that boy said."

The Doctor turned towards her and almost jumped back in surprise at how close her face was. She was practically leaning against his back, peering over his shoulder. He could feel his face getting flushed. Was she doing this on purpose? It certainly felt like that, but she made no indication that she was. He didn't have time to think about it more as Carly spoke up again.

"Maybe we should go ask the neighbors, see what they know," she suggested.

The Doctor grinned. "That's what I like about you, Carly, the domestic approach," he teased.

"I'm going to take that as a compliment even if it was insult."

"I would never." He scoffed.

"Sure Doctor, sure," Carly said, grinning back at him.

He just shook his head at her as he started the moped up and they drove back to the neighborhood.

-0-

By the time they talked to everyone in the neighborhood besides the boy's house, it was already dark outside.

"Hopefully this time we can get something out of this kid," Carly commented as they stopped in front of the last house. "There's obviously something going on in this house."

The Doctor nodded in agreement as he cut off the engine of the moped. Together, they walked up to the front door and Carly rang the doorbell.

As soon as the door opened, revealing the man who had yelled at that boy to come inside when Mr. Gallagher was taken.

"Hiiiiii!" they both greeted in an adorable chorus, one that Carly had to keep her laughter in at how ridiculously cheesy they sounded. They even had the cheesy grins to match.

The man regarded them suspiciously. "Who are you then?"

But the Doctor wasn't pay attention to the suspicious look as he looked around at the inside of the house where Tommy stood, watching in the background. "Let see then, judging by the look of you – family man, nice house, decent wage, fought in war – therefore I represent Queen and Country." He flashed the physhic paper with a flourish. "Just doing a little check of Her Majesty's forthcoming subjects for the great day."

"And I'm his wonderful assistant," Carly chirped out. "Now I'm sure you don't mind if we come in for a look and see, do you?" But she didn't let him respond. "Right, didn't think you did." Her voice as sweet as sugar, Thank you so much." She pushed her way through the house and the Doctor followed, hiding a big a grin at the taken a back look on the man's face. She was brilliant!

As soon as they were in the living room, the Doctor took a look around. Just like the rest of the house, it looked perfectly normal.

"Not bad, very nice!" he said. "Very well kept!"

"Clean too," Carly added afterwards.

"Very clean," he agreed with her before looking towards the other women in the room. She looked terrified, something that was concerning to the Doctor but he kept the cheerful act up. "I'd like to congratulate you, Mrs.…" He prompted her to get her to speak and she did, but it was in a very timid tone as the terrified look stayed on her face.

"Connolly," she said.

"Connolly," Carly repeated, letting it roll of her tongue before grinning at her. "Lovely name. First name?"

"Rita," she said again, still in that timid tone, earning a small frown from Carly, but she didn't comment. Well she probably would have if it wasn't for Mr. Connolly cutting in.

"Now then Rita, I can handle this," he told his wife. "This gentleman's a proper representative!"

Carly hid a laugh through a cough as she perched herself on the arm of a chair while the Doctor gave Rita, who _still_ looked terrified, a wink.

"Don't mind the wife," Mr. Connolly said, looking over at the Doctor. "She rattles on a bit."

"Well, maybe she should rattle on a bit more," The Doctor bit out, ignoring the shocked looks on Tommy and Mr. Connolly's shocked faces as he continued with an unfazed look on his face, "I'm not convinced your doing your patriotic duty." He glanced briefly the flags around the room, waiting to be put up, "Nice flags. Why are they not flying?"

After a small nervous pause, Mr. Connolly spoke up rather quickly to Rita. "There we are Rita, I told you – get them up Queen and Country!"

The Doctor looked skeptical and for good reason of course as he moved closer to Mr. Connolly.

"I'm sorry—"Rita started to apologize but was cut off by her husband.

"Get it done! Do it now."

"Hold on a minute—"The Doctor tried to cut in this time but Mr. Connolly kept on going.

"Like the gentleman says –"

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" Carly shouted, getting off of her seat and glaring Mr. Connolly down and he even cowered backwards.

Even the Doctor was surprised by her outburst. But he was pleasantly surprised by it. _'That's Carly for you.' _he thought to himself amused and he let her take the stage and crossed his arms.

"You maybe the man of the house but you have no right to order your wife around," she snapped. "People like you make me _sick_. Thinking that the women are the ones who are supposed to do the house work. You are more than capable doing it yourself…but to make my point, tell me this … what is the gender of the Queen?" She asked this question, still glaring at him.

"She's female."

The Doctor almost smirked at the nervous tone in Mr. Connolly's voice.

"Exactly and do you think the Queen should do the housework?" Carly raised a brow at him while still glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I mean, it is women's work, right?"

From the corner of his eye, the Doctor saw a small smile growing on Tommy's face as he watched the showdown between Carly and his father and he had to hold back the smirk again. It was rather amusing to see a older man being scared of a woman, one that wasn't even his size or height. It was brilliant. He loved how Carly was able to hold out on her own. She was able to take care of herself. She didn't him to protect her. Not that he wouldn't mind, protecting her…but … she didn't need it. But if she ever did, he would be there to protect her in a heartbeat. It surprised him about how much he loved Charlene, sure he had loved someone before but this kind of love he felt for Charlene felt…different. Like it was fate that brought them together, like something was connecting them in ways that he didn't think was possible.

"No! Not all!" Mr. Connolly exclaimed defensively.

Still hiding a smirk, the Doctor picked up the flags and handed it to him, giving him an insistently stare as Carly continued to glare with her arms crossed. "Then get busy."

"Right, yes, sir." He went to hang the flags, pretending to be enthusiastic about doing it.

"He's so full of it," Carly said in a whisper to the Doctor, loud enough though where Tommy could hear it too and the boy looked like he was about to laugh but held it in.

The Doctor nodded in agreement.

"You'll be proud of us sir!" Mr. Connolly said putting as much enthusiasm as he could, but it still wasn't fooling the Doctor or Carly or Tommy. "We'll have Union Jacks left, right, and centre."

Carly scoffed out a laugh as the Doctor began slowly pacing the room, looking for anything odd. "Union Jacks?" she questioned in disbelief.

Mr. Connolly paused in his work to look at her with a confused look on his face. "Yes, that's right, isn't it?"

"That's the Union Flag," Carly pointed out like she was talking to someone stupid or a five old kid that didn't know any better. "It's the Union Jack only when it's flown at sea."

Now the Doctor couldn't hold the smirk in just as Tommy couldn't stop his small smile from turning into a full out grin. Mr. Connolly tried to humble himself, _tried_ being the operative word.

"Oh…oh, I'm sorry, I do apologize!"

"Sure you do," Carly said sarcastically. "Just don't get it wrong again, there's a good man. Now … _get_ … _to_ … _it_!"

Instantly, he hastily got back to work and she turned to him, giving a wink and a coy smile. The Doctor gave her a wink back and his smirk turned into a grin. They got themselves comfortable on the couch, both of them grinning as Carly entwined their fingers together.

"Right then!" The Doctor said brightly. "Nice and comfy, at Her Majesty's leisure!" He whispered to Carly then, "Union Flag?"

"Let's just say my mother went out a sailor," she responded in a whisper too, grinning.

"Oohohohoo! I bet she did!" he said, letting out a quiet chuckle, earning a bigger grin from Carly. The Doctor cleared his throat and spoke to the room again, loudly. "Anyway, I'm the Doctor and this is Charlene."

"Hello!" Carly gave a wave.

"And you are?" The Doctor asked, looking over at Tommy.

He looked surprised to be noticed he noted sadly.

"Tommy."

Carly moved over, letting go of his hand to do so. The Doctor moved as well to give Tommy room to sit down. Carly patted the empty space in the middle.

"Come on then, sit down, Sweetheart," she told Tommy sweetly causing the boy to blush. The Doctor frowned, feeling a little bit jealous…but he shook out of that quickly. Nah, he wasn't jealous. He couldn't be.

Tommy sat down in the middle and Carly patted him on the shoulder, smiling, as the Doctor gestured to Rita to sit down on the chair that was beside the couch. Once she sat down, they looked at the telly.

"Have a look at this, I love telly," The Doctor said brightly, all feelings of _not_ being jealous gone. "Don't you?"

Tommy brightened at the topic. "Yeah, I think it's brilliant!"

"Good man!" The Doctor beamed at him, nudging m the side.

The program they were watching was about fossils. The Doctor was enthralled by the topic while Carly twirled her thumbs around, looking slightly bored, but her eyes were on the telly though.

After watching for a little bit, the Doctor was getting slightly bored as well so he turned to look at Mr. Connolly, who was still hanging the flags. "Keeping Mr. C!" he told him cheerfully. But he dropped the cheerful act when he looked at Rita, ready to get to business about what was going on in this neighborhood, and he spoke quietly to her so Mr. Connolly couldn't hear, "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong?"

Rita looked reluctant and her eyes flickered to Carly.

"You can trust him," she told her just as quietly.

Rita nodded hesitantly before saying, looking over at the Doctor. "Did you say you were a doctor?"

"Yes I am," The Doctor told her softly, but still quiet.

"Can you help her?" The woman looked and sounded desperate. "Oh, please, can you help her, Doctor?"

"Now then Rita," Mr. Connolly cut in, obviously hearing the last bit of the conversation. The Doctor rolled his eyes. "I don't think the gentleman needs to know…"

It was the Doctor's turn to cut him off, curtly, "No, the gentleman does!"

Rita began crying and Carly learned forward on her seat to talk to her in a gentle voice, "Tell us what's wrong, and we can help. You just have to trust us Mrs. Connolly."

Her sobs grew louder and shook her head helplessly. The Doctor watched on with a concerned frown on his face as Carly went over to Rita, wrapping an arm around her shoulders to comfort her.

"It's alright, everything's going to be alright," she whispered to Rita, who continued to sob, Carly's comforting not helping in the least.

"Hold on a minute! Queen and country is one thing, but this is my house!" Mr. Connolly shouted, looking down at the flags and he chucked them down angrily.

The Doctor propped his head on his forehead, one of his hands formed into a fist. He was trying to remain calm but it wasn't helping. He could feel Carly giving him a concerned look but he ignored it as he continued to try to restrain himself.

"Doctor," Carly said gently as she came over to him, placing a hand on his hand that was bawled into a fist. Instantly, his hand loosened and he let his fingers curl around Carly's, giving her hand a squeeze as her thumb brushed across his knuckles soothingly.

"What the – what the hell am I doing? Now you listen here, Doctor!" Mr. Connolly whirled around to face him, his face an angry shade of red. "You may have fancy qualifications, but what goes on under my roof is my business!"

"This maybe your house, but that doesn't mean you have to be a jerk," Carly snapped at Mr. Connolly, her thumb still soothingly brushing the Doctor's knuckles of the hand she was holding.

The man's face turned an even brighter red. "Shut up girl! I am talking!" he shouted at her and Carly flinched.

This made the Doctor snap. No one and he means **_no one_**, talked to Charlene like that.

He stood up abruptly, shouting even louder than Mr. Connolly as he loomed over the man, practically spitting his face, "And I'm not listening! Now, you Mr. Connolly are staring into a deep PIT of trouble if you don't let me help." Mr. Connolly looked shaken. _'Good.' _

"Doctor."

He heard the fright in Carly's voice. Oh he hated that sound. The last thing he wanted was for her to be scared of him. The Doctor took a deep breath and managed to continue speaking to Mr. Connolly, this time keeping his voice calm, well as calm as he could while still making his point.

"So I'm ordering you – Sir! – to tell me what's going on!"

Mr. Connolly opened his mouth to say something but he was cut off by the sound of banging coming from upstairs and his eyes went upwards. The Doctor looked up as well as he heard Rita sigh.

"She won't stop," Mr. Connolly finally said with a degree of fear in his voice. The banging continued, but it was louder this time. "She never stops."

Tommy found the confidence to speak up to explain in a slightly shaky voice as the Doctor turned to him, eyebrows furrowed. As he spoke, Rita – the Doctor noticed – looked upset and embarrassed while Carly was listening intently now back sitting next to Rita with her arm around the other woman's shoulders.

"We started hearing stories, all round the place. People who've … changed. Families keeping it a secret 'cause they were scared. The police started finding out. We don't know how, no one does. They just … turn up, come to the door and take 'em. Any time of day or night."

"Show me," The Doctor said after Tommy was finished in a serious voice.

They followed Tommy upstairs and they stopped in front of a bedroom. Tommy opened the door, it creaking open, and he peeked around the door and into the room cautiously.

"Gran? It's Tommy." He opened the door father, allowing the Doctor and the rest of them to inside the darkened room. "'S all right Gran, I've brought help."

His Gran was standing by the window in the room. It was only her silhouette and she started to move towards them slowly. Tommy stepped further into the room and turned on the lights. As soon as they were turned on, the Doctor blinked at the sight of his Gran. She had no face. Every single feature was gone and it was smoothed over. The Doctor felt Charlene's hand tightened around his as she gulped. He glanced over at her for a moment before looking back towards Tommy's Gran with a furrowed brow as he tried to figure out what was wrong. He let go of Charlene's hand as he got closer to Gran, peering at the blank face, while Carly stood beside him, looking uneasy.

"Her face is completely gone," The Doctor stated with an air of fascination. He pulled out the sonic and scanned her face with it. "Scarcely an electrical impulse left. Almost completely neutral shutdown, she's ticking over, like her brain has been … wiped clean."

"Doctor…"

The Doctor barely heard Carly, who if he did, would have noticed she was by the window in the room, looking outside worriedly. He was too busy examining Tommy's Gran face or what would have been her face, wondering how in the hell this happened.

"What are we going to do, Doctor? We can't even feed her!" Tommy said.

"Doctor!" Carly exclaimed loudly and he looked over at her. But before she could say anything, there was a huge crash coming from a door slamming open. "We have company!"

"It's them, they've come for her!" Rita cried horrified.

The Doctor did notice Mr. Connolly looked pleased by this but didn't comment because there was more important things. "What was she doing before this happened? Where was she?" he asked hurriedly. Rita hesitated as the sound of policemen clambered up the stairs, "Tell me, quickly, think!"

"I can't think! She doesn't leave the house! She was just—"Tommy couldn't finish because a big, burly man and some supporting officers appearing at the entrance of the room.

The Doctor knew that he needed to buy them time. "Hold on a minute!" he cried, holding his hands up. "There are three important, brilliant, and complicated reasons why you should listen to me. One –"

The big, burly man wasn't listening and punched him in right in the face.

"Doctor!" Carly cried horrified.

This was the last thing he heard before falling unconscious.

**_Charlene's POV…_**

_'Oh shit! Oh shit!_' I exclaimed in my head as I fell to my knees in front of the unconscious Doctor. I would have run after the policemen who covered Tommy's Gran's head with a blanket and took her out of the room but I had to get the Doctor awake first. I hated myself for doing it. I tried to get him awake by slapping him as I heard Rita sob out,

"Leave her alone!"

I was about to give up on waking the Doctor by slapping him but just as I was about to, he shot up in a sitting position as if nothing happened causing me to jump.

"Ah, hell of a right hook! Have to watch out for that!"

I let out an exasperated sigh as the Doctor stood up quickly and belted it out of the room. I stood up and ran after him, but it was hard to with this damn high heels! I was halfway down the stairs when I decided to take off the shoes and I was able to run down the stairs faster.

"Carly, come on!" I heard the Doctor shout loudly and then there was Mr. Connolly shouting,

"Get back inside!"

I would have run right out there but from the corner of my eye, I noticed in the living room that red, buzzing tendrils of electricity coming out of the television.

"But Dad, they took her!"

"Get back inside, don't fight it…"

"Charlene, we're gonna lose them again!"

I was making my way into the room as I shouted, "Go! I'll catch up with you later! Catch up to them!"

I could have ran after the Doctor but as soon as we came to this time, I just knew there was something going on with the TVs. That Mr. Magpie rubbed me the wrong way and it was weird how cheap his TVs were. If this had gotten Magpie's televisions like everyone else did (I checked that when we asked the rest of the neighborhood about what was going on), then this whole electricity coming out of the television thing would be important to find out.

Which was being absorbed back into the television and it made me move closer.

I threw my shoes to the ground and went over to the TV, turning around so I could see the back of it. The red electricity was buzzing along the aerial, and just like all the other ones, it had this large label on the back saying, 'Magpie Electricals'. I frowned. Looks like I was going to have to talk to this Magpie. He had explaining to do. So much for catching up with the Doctor. Suddenly I heard Tommy.

"How did they find her? Who told 'em?"

"You!" I heard Mr. Connolly shout and I rolled my eyes, knowing he was talking to me. "Get the hell out of my house!"

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving, don't have your knickers in a twist," I snapped with a huff as I stood up, brushing my pants off. I went up to them as Mr. Connolly gave me a glare and I ignored him, looking over at Rita and Tommy with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Tommy, Mrs. Connolly." Then I looked to Mr. Connolly, returning his glare. "As for you _arse hole_…" I could practically see the smoke coming out of Mr. Connolly's ears but I didn't give a damn if he was pissed off at me. "Only an _idiot_ hangs the Union Flag upside down. Shame on you!"

I gave him one final glare before I quickly grinned and winked at Tommy, who was hiding a grin, before running out of the house to go talk to Mr. Magpie, not knowing what was going to happen to me.

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Idiot's Lantern , Part 2...**

**I decided to do the Doctor's POV a lot more often as you can see as I did most of this first part in the Doctor's Third person POV lol. I'll be doing scenes that happens with just the Doctor if I really like a certain scene (like a certain scene that's coming up ;) The next part of this episode will be a lot shorter than it usually is as Charlene's face is taken and everything and I really don't want to do the whole rest of the episode in the Doctor's Third POV so yeah. Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you thought! Love you guys! :D**


	44. The Idiot's Lantern, Part 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit for this episode is on polyvore :)

Something in this chapter that will make you _very_ happy! ;)

* * *

**_Charlene's POV…_**

I made it to Magie's shop and didn't waste any time on coming inside. The door was unlocked which was weird considering ALL the shops were closed because of the big day. I looked at Magpie, who was adjusting a TV set on the courter. I cleared my throat loudly and he looked up, a nervous expression coming on his face at the sight of me.

"Oh I – I' sorry miss, I'm just afraid you're too late," he said. "I was just about to lock the door."

I didn't believe him for a second as I closed the door and stood there, arms crossing over my chest, looking serious. "Yeah, well, I want to buy a telly."

"Come back tomorrow. Please." He was pleading and he looked scared. I wondered why and normally I would ask what was wrong, but I held it back.

"Well, I can't do that," I told him. "I mean, you are supposed to be closed tomorrow, right?" I walked closer to Magpie.

"What?" he asked, looking genuinely confused…at least I thought he looked genuine.

"For the Big Day?" I prompted, thinking that would get him to remember but he still looked confused. I rolled my eyes. "The coordination."

"Yes, yes of course. The big day." He stood up and tried to get me to leave as I continued to walk over to him. "I'm you'll find somewhere to watch it." He was over to the door and his hand was on the doorknob. "Please go."

"Yeah, okay, I will go," I said, nodding. He looked relived. "But…" I started again and the relived look disappeared from his face. "It seems to me that every single person on this street – and probably all of London has a telly – since you practically giving them away."

"I have my reasons."

"I'm sure you do, but what are they?" I leaned forward, ready to hear him out.

But it never came because before he could answer, one of the televisions on the display tuned itself and a woman appeared on the screen.

"Hungry! Hungry!" the woman moaned.

My eyes narrowed. Weird.

"What's that?" I questioned as I looked at Magpie with my eyebrow raised.

"It's just a television," he brushed it off as if it was nothing. "One of these modern programs. Now, I really do think you should leave! Right now!"

I gave him a look. "Not until you've answered my questions. Why are your televisions are so cheap? I don't give me a lame answer."

Magpie ignored the last part. "It's my patriotic duty. Seems only right that as many folks as possible get to watch the coronation. We may be losing the Empire but we can still be proud! Twenty million people they reckon'll be watching! Imagine that!"

I smiled, not convinced. "Yeah, imagine that."

He now sounded urgent. "And twenty million people can't be wrong, eh? So why don't you get yourself back home and get up, bright and early, for the big day?"

"No, I don't think I will," I told him. "Because something is going on here – I don't know what – but it's something and I'm leaving until I find that something, got me?"

"I need to close."

"Shut up for a minute," I snapped out, tired of getting interrupted. "Like I said, there's something going on here. Ordinary people are getting struck down and changed, and the only thing new in the house is a television. Now that can't be a coincidence, so … what's going on?" I think I got through to him because he sighed.

"I knew this would happen," he said. "I knew I'd be found out." He locked the door and an uneasy feeling came to my stomach (the one I got when I first met Magpie) and I took a step back.

"Alright, well…" I laughed nervously. "It's just you and me… you gonna come clean, then? What's really in it for you?"

"For me? Perhaps some peace."

I let out a breath, "From what?"

"From HER."

He glanced over and I followed his gaze to the woman on the television screen.

"Um okay… you do know that's just a woman in the telly," I told him slowly, much like the way I talked to Mr. Connolly about the Union Flags. "It's just a programme."

"What a pretty little girl."

I froze and stared at the woman, who just spoke. "Oh God, I must be going man! You can't be speaking to me! Unless…" I would have said more but the woman spoke up again.

"I am talking to you, little one," she said. She checked out what I was wearing, "Unseasonably chilly for the time of year, don't you think?"

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with what I'm wearing!" I said annoyed. "Oh God, I'm talking to a TV." I sighed exasperatedly, shaking my head as I looked down at my feet, before looking back at the woman and demanded, "What are you? Are you alien?"

"I'm the Wire."

"Really, how obvious," I said sarcastically but I was ignored.

"And I'm hungrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrryyyyyyy…!"

She bared her teeth at me and before I could react, pinkish purplish bolts of electricity shoot out of the screen and encompassed my face, sucking…

I screamed, "Magpie, help me!"

"Just think of that audience tomorrow, my dear…" His voice was sad as I moaned as my face continued to get sucked off…and not in a good way. "All sitting down to watch the coronation. Twenty million people. Things will never be the same again." He sounded close to tears. "I'm sorry. So sorry."

"Help me!" I whimpered out, moaning. Getting your face sucked off wasn't fun. It hurt like hell!

The last thing I saw was Magpie averting his eyes from me and I closed my eyes, letting myself get taken over. My last thoughts were about the Doctor and the fact that I would never tell him how I felt about him.

* * *

After getting caught, the Doctor found himself sitting in a spinning chair behind a desk with a police officer, who was named D. I. Bishop if the name of his collar was anything to go by, looming over him. He had been in this position many times before so it wasn't anything new.

"Start from the beginning, tell me everything you know," D. I. Bishop said sternly.

The Doctor regarded the man seriously. "Well…for starters… I know you can't wrap your hand around your elbow and make your fingers meet."

"Don't get clever with me," he said in response and in a reprimanding tone of voice, pointing at him. "You were there today at Florizel Street, and now breaking into this establishment. Now, you're connected with this. Make no mistake."

"Well, the thing IS, Detective Inspector Bishop—"The Doctor was cut off by Bishop.

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

"It's … written inside your collar," The Doctor admitted apologetically. Bishop's face turned slightly pink, showing his embarrassment, and he adjusted his collar. "Bless your mum. But, I can't help thinking, Detective Inspector Bishop, you're not exactly doing detective inspecting. Are you?"

"I'm doing everything in my power."

The Doctor shook his head slightly in disbelief. "All you're doing is grabbing those people and hiding them as fast as you can. Don't tell me, hmm?" He began spinning from side to side in the chair while leaning back against the chair, completely relaxed. "Coordination Day … the eyes of the world on London Town… so any sort of problem just gets swept out of sight."

Bishop looked slightly irritated. Another thing that wasn't uncommon. The Doctor had seen this before. People being irritated at the fact that he seemed to know all about what was going on when they didn't. The Doctor didn't do it on purpose – of course – it just happened…well sometimes…well almost never.

"The nation has an image to maintain," Bishop said, the irritation that was on his face showing in his voice.

"Doesn't it drive you mad? Doing nothing?" The Doctor questioned, incredulous. It would drive him mad, that is if he wasn't already mad in the first place. "Don't you wanna get out there and investigate?"

"Course I do. But …" Bishop let out a sigh as he sat down in his chair, ready to confide in the Doctor. "With all the crowds expected, we haven't got the man-power. Even if we did … this is … beyond anything we've seen." He sounded helpless now. "I just don't know anymore. Twenty years on the force…"

The Doctor leaned forward, listening carefully.

"I don't even know where to start. We haven't the faintest clue what's going on."

"Well…that could change."

"How?"

The Doctor stood up, looking down at Bishop, not missing the fact that it seemed as though they had switched positions. "Start from the beginning," he told Bishop. "Tell me everything that you know."

-0-

"We started finding them about a month ago," Bishop told the Doctor as they now stood by a large map on a stand. "Persons left sans visage. Heads … just blank."

The Doctor nodded, listening, as he examined a file on a nearby table. "Is there any sort of pattern?"

"Yes, spreading out from North London. All over the city. Men, women, kids, grannies … the only REAL lead is there's been quite a large number in –"

"Florizel Street," The Doctor finished for Bishop, already knowing the answer. There was a knock at the door and they both looked up at the sound.

"Found another one, sir." The man from before, the one who punched the Doctor appeared in the doorway – except now there was a figure beside him. A _very_ familiar figure.

"Oh, er – good man, Carbtree. Here we are, Doctor."

The Doctor froze. No… it couldn't be … He dropped the file he picked up and walked slowly towards the figure. Deep in his hearts, he knew that it was true. This was Charlene, _his_ Carly, the one he loved, the one who he couldn't tell his feelings to… he would know her anywhere… But he just didn't believe it. Didn't want to _accept_ it.

"Take a good look. See what you can deduce."

The policeman took the blanket off Charlene's head. The Doctor's eyes widened in horror at the sight of her faceless face as he approached her.

"Carly," he breathed out, stopping in front of her.

"Do you know her?"

"Know her? She…" He trailed off, reaching to touch the place where her face supposed to be. He could hear Bishop and the policeman speaking but those voices didn't matter. All that mattered was his Charlene. Her eyes were gone – those beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that always sparkled when she was happy. Everything was gone and it felt as if his hearts were being ripped out of his chest. It was painful, not only that… if he didn't stop whatever was going on, he would never see those eyes again and he _wouldn't_ get to tell her how he felt about her…

"They found her on the street, apparently, over at Master Square, abandoned."

The Doctor heard this being said by the policeman to Bishop and his eyes hardened and his hands clenched into fists angrily. _'They what?'_ he thought to himself through gritted teeth.

"That's unusual, that's the first one out in the open. Heaven help us if something happens in public tomorrow for the big day, we'll have Torchwood on our back, make no mistake."

The Doctor kept his eyes on Carly's face, heartbroken and angry. Angry at the person or _thing_ who did this to her.

"They did what?" he asked, interrupting their conversation in a cold, curt voice.

"I'm sorry."

He forced himself to remain calm but it was hard to do so. "They left her where?"

"Just … in the street."

"In the street," The Doctor repeated quietly. "They left her in the street. They took her face and just chucked her in the street. And as a result that makes things … very simple. Very, very simple. Do you know why?" He finally tore his eyes from Char's face and took off his glasses, turning to the two men.

"No…"

"Because NOW Detective Inspector Bishop, there is no power on this Earth that can stop me," he shouted, letting out his fury. "Come on!" And without a moment's hesitation, he made his way towards the door, ready to end this now and get his Carly back…

-0-

He did it. He got rid of the Wire.

"What have I missed?" The Doctor asked Tommy, grinning as he returned to Magpie's shop where he saw the boy watching the coordination on the telly.

"Doctor!" Tommy grinned back. "What happened?"

"Sorted," he answered as he headed over to the boy. "Electrical creature, TV technology, clever alien life form – that's me by the way." He stood beside him now, "I turned the receiver back into a transmitter and I trapped the wire in here." He pressed the button of what would be a VCR and it opened up, revealing a video tape, and he showed the video to Tommy, grinning. "I just invented the home video 30 years earlier. Betamax." He finally looked at the TV and saw the coordination on the screen and his grin turned into a fond smile, "Oh look! God save the Queen, eh?"

Tommy laughed. A little while later, they returned to Florizel Street and there was loads of people milling around and meeting loved ones. Immdiately, The Doctor tried to find Char in this vast amount of people.

"Gran!"

The Doctor watched with a smile as Tommy ran to his Gran, a huge grin on his face.

"Look, it's my grandson! Oh son!"

He got over to his Gran and they hugged happily. After watching them for a few moments, the Doctor returned his search for Charlene. He spotted her and she spotted him at the same time. Her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of him with happiness and love. The Doctor could see the love there and it filled him with joy. He was so happy that he could see those eyes again. To see them filled with happiness.

A wide smile spread across Charlene's lips and he returned it wholeheartedly. At the same time, they ran to each other, the Doctor running as fast as he could. He reached her first and he pulled her into a tight hug and lifted her up clean off the floor. She clung to him, grinning widely and she buried her face in this shoulders. They held onto the hug for what seemed like forever. He didn't want to let her go…not yet…not ever.

Carly was the first one to pull back but she pressed her forehead against his as her arms slipped around his neck. The Doctor slowly sat her down to her feet, hands sliding up her back as he did so. But when she was on her feet, he didn't let her go and kept his arms around her waist and she kept her arms around his shoulders as well. She grinned up at him and the Doctor couldn't help it.

He kissed her.

* * *

I was freaking out. He was kissing me.

The Doctor was kissing me. The man I loved was kissing me as if his life depended on it. I was so surprised by this that I didn't return the kiss.

He pulled back and looked at my face, his own face falling and his eyes widened, obviously thinking he did something wrong.

"I'm sorry—"He tried to pull away but I wouldn't let him.

I grabbed his face, forcing him to look at me. "Don't," I said breathlessly. And now it was my turn to kiss him…

He automatically kissed me back as my arms slid around his shoulders and I pushed my lips harder against the Doctor's, pressing my body against him. His arms tightened around my waist. I didn't care if there was people watching us. All I cared about was the man that was kissing me. My hands slid into his hair and the Doctor made a pleasant noise against my lips. Feeling confident, I ran my tongue along his bottom lip, wanting entre into his mouth. I was pleasantly surprised that he let me in. Our tongues met and my head exploded with fireworks and I couldn't help but moan.

Our kiss broke, our lips making a smacking sound as they parted. I was out of breath and the Doctor was too. I could feel his hearts beating against my chest.

"Carly," he breathed out my name in a deep, husky voice that I didn't know that he could possess but it sent pleasant shivers up and down my spine.

"Yeah," I breathed out as well, pressing my forehead against his.

"I—"He hesitated but I knew what he was trying to say, the words that he couldn't say…at least not yet.

"I know," I told him softly. "Me too…" I looked deep in his eyes, "You might not be able to say it yet…but I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. _I love you_." I got a giddy feeling. Happy I could FINALLY say it!

The Doctor grinned at me, eyes sparklingly. He kissed me again, but this one didn't last as long. He pulled back and met my gaze, the grin falling.

"What – what do you want to be?" he asked seriously and nervously too.

"Let's not decide that yet," I answered softly. "Let's just _be_."

"Just be," he repeated. He grinned, "Sounds brilliant."

"Oh it will be." I grinned back and we kissed once more. I let my hands tangle in his hair again, closing my eyes, losing myself in the kiss.

**TBC...**

**IT FINALLY HAPPENED! THEY KISSED! SCREAM AND LAUGH IN DELIGHT AND JOY! AND CHAR GOT TO TELL THE DOCTOR HOW SHE FELT AND IT WAS JUST ADORABLE FJJDJFJDKFJSKJFS! The scenes I didn't do happened, I just didn't do them. Same goes for the last scene in the real episode. I just felt like this was a good place to end it. End it with a bang! :D I know the Doctor hasn't told her yet that he loved her, but he will. He's just not ready to say it which is understandable. I hope you didn't mind me getting them together now. I just couldn't wait anymore and neither did Charlene or the Doctor. It might not be official but right now, they're just going to be. And it will be brilliant. But what will happen now? How different will their relationship as they're just being? Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think! ;)**


	45. The Impossible Planet, Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who and never will. But I do own Charlene Davis and any other characters I make up!

A huge thanks to everyone who reviewed :D

Charlene's outfit is on polyvore :)

* * *

**_Third Person…_**

When he woke up this morning, there was no sign of Charlene in the bed beside him. The Doctor smiled to himself as he looked at the spot where she had been lying down on. He was so happy. He never thought he would happy like this again. And all it took was for a lovely blonde named Charlene Tyler to come into his life like a whirlwind when he needed someone the most. If you had asked him a long time ago that he would fall in love again, he would have called you mad…at least madder than he was. He remembered the kiss, the way her lips felt against his. It felt so right kissing her and he knew then and there when he kissed her that he could get used to kissing her… every day…for the rest of his life.

He would, should, be thinking about the fact that he could lose her still since she wasn't a Time Lady yet. But he was too happy to think about it.

The Doctor climbed out the bed and went to get dressed. Once he was dressed in his brown pinstriped suit, he left the room, asking the TARDIS telepathically where Charlene was. She was in the kitchen. With the TARDIS help, he made it to the kitchen rather quickly and saw that Charlene was standing in front of the stove, cooking. Something really yummy if the smell was anything to go by. She was singing to herself too while she worked, moving her head along to the song she was singing. He couldn't help but smile. This was so domestic. If he was still in his 9th rengeration, he would have hated it…he still did though…but Charlene was the exception. His only exception.

She didn't notice that he was there, too busy cooking and singing to do so. The Doctor stood there and watched her with a soft, loving smile on his face. He wanted to go up to her and kiss her, feel her lips against his again. But he stayed in his spot, not knowing if he should go up to her. Though she did tell she loved him, he was scared that maybe she changed her mind about being together with him…even though they hadn't made it official yet…they were just being. That was enough…for now.

The Doctor did want to tell he loved her back after he kissed her, wanted to say the words that she said to him, but he wasn't ready to say those words yet. And Charlene knew that. Respected it.

After staring at her for a little while longer, he decided to go to her. He walked slowly and quietly and once he was to her, he slipped his arms around her waist and she jumped and she turned her to look at him. Her lips immediately formed into a bright smile.

"Hey," she breathed out.

"Hello," The Doctor greeted back softly with his own smile, unable to help the giddy feeling that filled his stomach. He leaned in and she met him half-way, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. She let out a content sigh against his lips and turned in his arms, throwing her arms around his shoulders. Their lips moved and molded together in sync. It just fit… His hands tightened around her waist as her hands slid into his hair, her fingers massaging his scalp. It was his turn to sigh contently against her lips as he tugged her closer to him, letting her body mold against his. The kiss went on for what seemed like forever and the Doctor was the first one to pull away first before resting his forehead against hers with his eyes closed. He heard her giggle and he opened his eyes to peer into her blue eyes. She moved her hands from his hair, moving them to rest against his chest on either side of his chest where his hearts laid.

"Wow," she mumbled, eyes flickering to his lips before meeting his eyes. "Where did you become such a good kisser?" She sounded out of breath. Something he smiled at it…but it grew more at the question she asked.

"Weeeelll I am 900 years old, I've had practice." The Doctor chuckled as he cupped her face in his hands, thumbs brushing against her cheeks.

"Mmm, I can tell." She gave him a short kiss, pulling away with a giggle and a grin which he returned. She turned back around towards the stove but the Doctor kept his arms around his waist. "Are you hungry? Wait, do Time Lords get hungry? You would think that you would. If you don't, that really sucks. I love eating food, love cooking it too."

The Doctor laughed at her rant and she looked over at him, a cute confused look on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Yes, we get hungry too…not as much as humans do, but we do eat."

"Oh, that's good…" she said lamely, not knowing what else to say. She moved her head away from him and began cooking again.

After the food was done and they ate, they went into the console room. The Doctor went over to console before looking at his Carly with a grin.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere!" She answered, grinning back as she stood beside him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

The Doctor kissed the side of her head, still grinning as he slipped an arm around her waist. "Anywhere it is then!"

* * *

When the TARDIS landed, she was moaning and wheezing as if she was finding it difficult to land. The Doctor and I stepped out of the TARDIS, holding hands. It was so weird that we were together now… but I was so deliriously happy about it. I wouldn't change it for the world. The kiss we shared this morning was still on my mind and every time I thought about it, I couldn't help but smile. Kissing him was something I would defiantly get used to.

The Doctor turned towards the TARDIS with a frown as he let go of my hand to stroke her. "I dunno what's wrong with her, she's sort of …" He tried to find the word for it and didn't take long to think about it, "Queasy. Indigested, like she didn't want to land."

"Well, maybe there's something going on here," I suggested with a shrug. "It wouldn't be that surprising if it was. Something always goes on when you're around." I grinned at him teasingly, nudging him in the side.

"I resent that, Sweetheart."

"Ah, you may resent it, but it doesn't make it not true, love," I winked, patting him on the cheek affectionately. The Doctor gave me a playful glare but kissed me on the forehead. Once he pulled away from my forehead, I smiled and said in a serious tone of voice, "You know, maybe we should leave and go somewhere else if it's dangerous."

He looked at me and I looked at him for a few moments before we bursted out laughing. Yeah right, like we would do something like that. Once our laughter was done, The Doctor looked around the place that we had landed in.

"I think… we landed in a cupboard! Here we go!" He had found a door and he opened it up and we walked through it finding ourselves in another part of wherever we were at. The sound of a computer going off filled the room like it was coming from an intercom.

"Open Door 15."

"Some sort of base," The Doctor guessed as he looked around again, heading over to this other door that was where we were at. "Moon base, sea base, space base…they build these things out of kits."

I nodded and I listened closely. I could hear the sound of something coming from down below. It sounded like it was a drill and the sound sounded as if there was storm outside of whatever this base was.

"I'm just glad we're in doors," I commented after listening as I looked at the Doctor, who was now by the door. "Sounds like a storm out there…"

He opened the door and the computer went off again,

"Open Door 16."

He went on through first and I followed right behind him. When we were through the door, we found ourselves in corridor and we began walking down it, our hands finding each other and entwining together as we walked.

"Human design – you've got a thing about kits," The Doctor said, striking up a conversation as he brushed his thumb across the back of my hand. "This place was put together like a flat-pack wardrobe, only bigger. And easier." We went through another door that was at the end of the corridor, entering a canteen area.

"Open Door 17."

As I turned around to close the door, The Doctor strided along into the middle of the room, grinning. "Oh, it's a sanctuary base!"

"Close Door 17," the computer over the intercom said once I closed the door.

"Yeah, but it's for?" I questioned, looking over at the Doctor.

"Deep Space exploration, love," he told me and I couldn't help but grin to myself. I could get used to him calling me 'love,' "We've gone _way_ out. And listen to that." He pointed downwards, indicating me to listen. I did. The hums of drills went through my ears, the same sound I heard in the other room. "Someone's drilling." He commented as I looked up and I frowned.

"'Welcome to Hell,'" I said, reading the words.

"Oh, it's not THAT bad!"

I gave an amused eye roll as I looked over at the Doctor. "I'm talking about this." He turned to me and I pointed to the wall that I had read the words from. Underneath the words 'Welcome to Hell', there was ancient symbols written there. I thought it was weird, considering the TARDIS usually translated languages to for us.

The Doctor stared at it, eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "Hold on…" he muttered as he went up to it with me following behind him. "What does it say!" He peered closely at the ancient text, bending down as he did so. I stood behind him, staring at it too. Both of us probably thought if we stared at it long enough, it would translate but it never came. "That's weird. It won't translate."

"But why? The TARDIS should be translating it," I said, now bending down next to him. "I mean, she's supposed to translate everything, including writing, right? So we should be seeing English."

"Exactly love." He glanced over at me for a moment before looking back at the writing, studying it again, "If that's not working, then it means…this writing's old. Very old. Impossibly old."

"Like you?"

"No…even older than me."

"That's saying a lot," I teased, giving his hand a squeeze.

The Doctor rolled his eyes at me playfully. "Oh be quiet."

"Never."

He smiled, pulling my hand up and kissing the back of it, before he helped me to my feet as he stood up. He headed over to another door, pulling me along until we were in front of it. He let go of my hand to start turning the wheel to open the door while saying,

"We should find out who's in charge. We've gone way beyond the reach of the TARDIS' knowledge. Not a good move. And if someone's lucky enough—"

"Open Door 19."

The door opened up and we let out gasps in shock, stumbling backwards a few steps at the sight of these creatures in front of us. They were blinking at us and the Doctor tried to regain his composture while I stood beside him stiffly, moving to his side.

"Right! Hello!" he greeted the creatures. "Sorry! Uh…I was saying, uh…nice base!"

"We must feed," the creatures said together from this ball that was cradled in their weird looking hands.

"You're gonna what?" It was the Doctor's turn to blink.

"We must feed."

"Um…love… I think they mean us," I said quickly, gulping. As soon as those words left my mouth, we stepped back as the creatures advanced towards us.

"We must feed."

The Doctor and I tried to make for the other door to get out of here before this creatures, whatever they (I felt as if I should know who they were but I couldn't figure it out… there was no time to anyway) were, got to us. But the door opened and more creatures came through it.

"We must feed. We must feed. We must feed."

And yet another door opened and even more of those creatures came out of the door slowly through it. I quickly looked around for a way out, but there wasn't.

_'Damn…we're cornered.' _I thought to myself.

"We must feed," the creatures continued to say. "We must feed. We must feed."

The Doctor took out the sonic out of his pocket, using his other arm to push me back behind him to protect me from the creatures. It was an automatic response so I didn't blame him for it, but I could protect myself. So I moved out from behind him and quickly grabbed a chair to arm myself with it.

"We must feed. We must feed."

The Doctor and I, screwdriver and chair at the ready, got backed against a wall by the advancing creatures.

"We must feed. We must feed…"

**TBC...**

**In...**

**The Impossible Planet, Part 2...**

**Though it's a little bit later, I just want you to know that I'm skipping Love and Monsters. I don't feel like I need to do it. So as soon as I'm done with these two double episodes, I'll be skipping to Fear Her. And that means its not that much longer until we get to Army of Ghosts and Doomsday. Wow, it's so amazing I'm almost done with season 2...but I'm so happy to be close to the end for obvious - well obvious to me at least - reasons ;) Anyway, please leave reviews and tell me what you think!**

**P.S. AREN'T DOCLENE TOGETHER SO ADORABLE?! I LOVED WRITING THE BEGINNING SCENE! IT WAS SO JKDSKDHKSJDHKJHD! :D**

**And those wondering about Doomsday, IT WILL NOT BE THE SAME! CHAR WILL NOT BE SEPARATED FROM THE DOCTOR AND HE WON'T BE SEPARATED FROM HER! SO THERE YOU GO! :D**


End file.
